


The Alternative Path

by Etoile_Nabeerie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU Timeline, Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bondage, Breathplay, Captured, Corruption, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Denial of Feelings, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Relationships, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Porn With Plot, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylux - Freeform, Seduction, Soul Bond, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Switch Rey, That's Not How The Force Works, The Dark Side - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 81
Words: 368,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Nabeerie/pseuds/Etoile_Nabeerie
Summary: After escaping the interrogation room in The Force Awakens, Rey doesn't find her way off the ship. Instead, she finds herself trapped by General Armitage Hux. What would have happened if Kylo had discovered the bond and he and Hux decided to take matters into their own hands to mold the mind, beliefs, and drives of the Jedi Rey? AU universe. Graphic content.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 341
Kudos: 190





	1. Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> We are trash, this is trash, welcome to the dumpster fire.
> 
> This is now becoming an AU sort of plot.

The last thing that Rey remembered was a flash of ginger hair, a sneer, and then a jolt of pain. A soft groan left her as her head throbbed and she shifted slightly, only to have extremely limited movement. Her hair was coming loose and her wrists were shackled once again. But she was slowly trying to get control of her body. It felt sluggish after whatever she had been hit with and she could feel a weight at her ankles as well. Likely shackled there too. 

“Kriff,” she groaned as she tried to collect her thoughts. At least this was far more comfortable than when she had woken up on the interrogation table. 

“Ah you’re awake,” General Hux sounded, watching her from a chair he sat on a few steps from where she uncurled on the floor. “He should be here shortly…” there was a sense of excitement in his tone. If he’d had a tail it would surely have been wagging. 

“He?” She asked but then it came rushing back. Kylo Ren had grabbed her and she had been escaping his ship. Oh...this was bad. Using her bound hands she just managed to push herself up to a sitting position and the world spun. It made her close her eyes and let out a slow breath on a hiss.

The general watched her from where he perched. He knew he was gambling on this, but he also had seen the footage in the interrogation room. It had nearly been indecent. “Yes, he,” he drawled. “I’m in for a show either way this goes, Resistance scum,” he jeered.

As she took in a slow breath she opened her eyes and glared at him before she spat at his feet. “You’re despicable,” she hissed as her heart hammered in her chest. But an idea struck her and she tried to meet his eyes. Tried to reach for that part of her where she had felt the Force. 

At that he stood, anger flashing in his eyes.

“You will release the shackles,” she said as calmly as she could, her heart hammering a mile a minute. This had worked on the trooper. She knew that if Ren got ahold of her again he’d likely take another trip inside of her mind. That was something she wanted to avoid. 

Hux drew closer, lowering himself to be almost at eye level. “Do you think your half assed mind tricks work on me?” He demanded, reaching to clutch her throat. “I could end you right here,” he reminded, his nose nearly brushing hers as he squeezed. 

“Why don’t you?” She barely hissed, glaring up at the ginger.

The doors opened and Hux threw her back, getting up and standing straight. “Commander Ren,” he greeted. “I brought you...a gift.”

Kylo Ren was in a mood, and luckily for the ginger man stood at the foot of his bed, he had two things going for him. The girl, and the fact that the interrogation room had had a severe beating. “A gift?” He was cautious, but he looked at the girl. “I see,” his voice came out rather quietly through his helmets voice modulator.

Panic rose in her chest and her heart continued to panic a mile a minute as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position after being thrown back down. However the ginger had knocked her out clearly had her head still spinning.

She glared between the two men, filled with fire and defiance even on the floor between them. But she didn’t say a word, focusing on trying to get herself up to stand with her feet shackled as they were. 

Hux gripped those stupid pummels of hair on the back of her head and lifted her to her feet. “A gift,” he spoke over her shoulder. She wasn’t his type, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find enjoyment in other places. 

Kylo Ren drew closer, his gloved hand brushing down her sternum as he looked between her and the ginger man. “You shouldn’t have,” He murmured, but he was glad. Something beneath the surface demanding her. 

A gasp left her as she was yanked up to her feet by her hair, her heart hammering. She was certain they had to be able to hear it. As soon as that glove hand brushed down her sternum she thrashed in the ginger man’s grip. “I’m no one’s gift,” she almost growled. Clearly a bit of fire in her. And yet…

That touch called to something deeper inside of her, almost making her want to lean into it. But that was utterly absurd. “Let go of me,” she hissed towards Hux.

Hux struggled to keep hold of her, but managed. “She’s got a tongue on her,” He snickered. “Shall I reposition her for you?”

Ren smirked beneath his mask. He could see them both more clearly at that moment. It was...an interesting premise, not one he disliked. Slowly he removed his mask and set it in its place. “Not yet,” he moved forward, pinning her between them as he brushed the man's cheek. “You’ve served me well,” he murmured, nearly brushing his lips though he did no such thing. Instead he pulled to force her chin up to look at him. “What will we do with you, scavenger…”

They were talking about her like she was a toy. Like some object to be used and it made that fire spark in her eyes with a bit more anger. His beauty struck her again, like it had the first time he had removed the helmet, but she tried not to focus on it. Still glaring at him. “I suppose letting me go isn’t an option,” she almost growled the words. 

All of her anger and venom were covering up some of that fear. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. That urge to hit him, to kill him, was still there like it was in the interrogation room. But him so close to her made that...feeling come back.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he murmured lifting her bound arms and bringing them back so her wrists were tied behind the general's neck. His gaze flashed from her to Hux. He hadn’t expected an ally from what Snoke had described as a rabid cur. 

Hux looked a little surprised at being used to secure the scavenger girl but he was pleased that his plan was working. He’d already received praise and was being touched. The girl was an excellent tool to utilize. “Willful, isn’t she?”

If this was about the map she was half tempted to give it to them...but that wouldn’t guarantee her safety. Once they got what they wanted she’d no longer be useful. “Let me go,” she repeated again, knowing she likely wouldn’t be able to get into his mind again like she had last time. 

“Very,” he touched her, brushes of fingers as he took her in. How very quaint she was in those...honestly she looked like she wore rags. “You’ll tell me what I want,” he murmured. “But this isn’t the time for talking,” his voice was close to a breath. Undoing her belt he folded the length of leather in half. That would do nicely. 

Hux honestly had a rather cold grin curving his lips, still keeping a hold on her hair even with her arms back around his neck. “Perhaps she should be taught some manners,” he stated. “Clearly the rebel scum has none.”

Each of those touches made her almost shiver as she nearly thrashed in his grip, pulling slightly at Hux at the movement with where her arms were. “I told you. I’m not giving you anything,” she stated. As he took her belt her eyes widened slightly and she tried to reach for the Force once again. 

“None of that,” he shook his head and gave her cheek a firm yet playful smack of her belt. Just a pinch of what he’d make her feel. “Strip her from the waist down and keep her bent over the bed,” he ordered as he moved to remove his cloak and strip his gloves. He was slow, methodical, taking his time as he rolled his sleeves back.

The smack made her jolt and her cheeks flame. But at that order she thrashed a bit more. “Don’t touch me,” she snapped but there was a note of that panic in her voice. 

Hux took a bit of glee in that thrashing panic of hers and he slipped out of her arms but pulled her by the cuffs. “You heard Commander Ren. None of that. It will be much worse for you if you fight,” he stated in almost a croon before he smirked. “Though much more amusing for me if you do,” he stated simply. Both options were a win for him.

He held her by the cuffs and moved to unfasten her trousers and pushed them down her legs along with the basics beneath. The girl almost trembled as Hux pulled her across the bed, keeping her bent over it and holding her cuffs to keep her there. Her clothes were pooled at her feet, knowing a bit better than to unfasten her. 

The scavenger shook her head. This could not be happening. That ginger bantha fodder was incredibly lucky that she wasn’t better at using the Force….but again she tried to reach for it. 

Kylo Ren could feel her reaching out, and in a few steps he was close enough to bring her belt down on her rear, hoping it would be enough to distract her. “And none of that,” he growled, striking her again. “She definitely does require manners,” he told Hux with a wicked smirk.

That strike did make her concentration falter and she squirmed, refusing to yell or make a sound. The next strike did pull a gasp from her and she glared at the ginger holding her down as she spoke to both of them. “ **I** require manners?! Kidnapping, imprisoning, knocking people unconscious, and striking them. And **I** need manners?” She questioned incredulously. 

“Did anyone strike you before you tried to escape?” Hux drawled with a lifted brow. 

Ren struck her again. “Answer him,” he demanded.

The next strike made her thrash again and she glared over her shoulder before she let out a slow breath so she wouldn’t make a sound from the strike. “...No.” She answered the question. 

Hux gave a slight nod of his head. “I do believe Commander Ren even called you his guest, didn’t he? He was much more polite to you than our last guest,” he drawled. 

The angry red blossoming in her cheeks was rather divine. He pointed his partners words with matching strikes. “I did,” he murmured as he took a moment to look over his handy work, a hand smoothing over the battered flesh.

Rey couldn’t hold back a whimper as she squirmed there stretched across the bed. But she nodded in answer to Hux’s question. She bit into her bottom lip and tried not to squirm more.

Ren cast the thick leather aside, taking a few steps towards the redhead. “Perhaps we’re going too easy on her,” he murmured, reaching for the man’s thinner belt. Unbuckling it as he met his gaze.

“What? Do you want me to scream?” She attempted to sound sure of herself but there was that tendril of fear. Both of these men had killed people. 

Hux glanced at Rey with a lifted brow. “Or co-operation,” he drawled as he shifted to make it easier for Ren to remove his belt, his gaze meeting his with a bit of longing. 

The motion he made was deliberately slow as he pulled the length of leather out. His gaze flickering to those thin hateful lips at that word. “Things would be far more pleasant for you if you cooperated,” he drawled, keeping the metal buckle in his palm to avoid harming the girl with it. 

The general kept his eyes on Ren the entire time, noticing where his gaze dropped and he almost felt the urge to growl himself. Letting his gaze take all of Ren in he lightly licked his lips. 

As they stared at each other she tugged at her cuffs slightly, taking in a very slow breath. “Oh? And what do I get if I cooperate? You aren’t going to let me go even if you get what you want.”

The mattress gave a dip as Kylo Ren sat on her other side as she spoke, trailing the folded leather of the general’s belt against her thigh. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said flatly, striking where her reddened cheeks met her thighs. “But your stay could be much more...pleasant if you cooperated.”

A gasp that turned into a whimper left her at that strike, her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself. Reaching for the Force wasn’t even something that crossed her mind. Not then. 

“More pleasant for me if you don’t, rebel scum,” Hux drawled, shifting his grip carefully on the restraints.

“And why would it be pleasant?” She managed to grit out, not glaring at Hux for his words and attempting to ignore him for a moment. “Once you have the map you have no reason to keep me.”

That made Hux chuckle as he glanced down at the girl. “Stubborn, mouthy, and naive,” he murmured before looking right back at Kylo Ren. 

“She’s young,” Ren almost smiled as he met the man’s gaze, licking over his lips. “Can’t expect much from a Scavenger, and yet…” he smoothed over her rear, drawing closer to her folds, brushing them the slightest bit. “So much potential…” he murmured.

“Potential?” He queried as he watched him touch her before his gaze stayed fixed on Ren’s, leaning towards him some. 

Ren let his nose brush Hux’s as he touched the girl. “She’s strong,” he murmured. “Completely untrained, but with the right tutelage…”

The light touch after the strikes made her shiver and at that light brush to her folds she squirmed again. “...Don’t,” she murmured, her shoulders tensing a bit as her heart hammered in her chest. There was that part of her, the part he said he could feel, that almost savored the skin to skin contact.

That single word had him smirk. “Don’t?” he demanded, brushing her folds. He flooded their bond with need, his need.

A soft gasp left her lips again and her cheeks turned a light pink, even as she attempted to shift her hips away some. That heated need rolling through her made her shiver, her eyes closing. “How are you...doing that?” Because on some level, she knew it was him and part of her craved the contact of that connection with him. Almost as much as she craved his touch.

A glimmer of wicked amusement flashed in his dark gaze. “I could show you,” he spoke in a velvety tone, not pulling his hand away as she seemed to struggle between principle and desire. “If you cooperate…”

The sound of his voice had a shiver roll through her and as his hand stayed there she almost whimpered again. His own need and the sound of his voice sparking her own desire, slowly fanning it to life. “Why not just tell me?”

“That doesn’t seem to be one of your options, Scavenger,” Hux drawled as he watched Ren curiously. Even he was curious about what was being done to the girl without touching her. 

Meeting Hux’s gaze, he could see that curiosity, and he perked a brow for a moment the ghost of a smile perked his lips before he stretched those thoughts to the other man. He was certain Armitage was more than aroused by all of this, but if he was curious, who was he to deny him the knowledge?

A shiver went through the ginger man and he couldn’t help but smirk just a little bit more. Ah. So, that was why Ren was so very interested in the girl. Perhaps he’d get a better “reward” for helping him get this gift then.

His hand pulled away to bring down the thinner belt across her rear again. “I’m sure Armitage would just love to take over,” he offered the man the belt, shifting to put her face in his lap. 

Armitage took the belt in hand easily as he switched positions with Ren, trailing his belt along her rear and along her upper thighs. “You know me rather well, Kylo,” he drawled before bringing the belt down on her upper thighs. 

Rey tried to breath, tried not to panic even as she started to respond to the feelings through whatever connection had made it easier to get into Kylo Ren’s mind the first time. The strike was unexpected, despite it at all and she squirmed, closing her eyes rather than looking up into Ren’s face. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she attempted to focus on anything else. 

Watching the ginger man tower over her, striking with that viciousness he knew he was capable of, was oddly appealing. His hand tangled in the jedi’s hair as he kept her close. Where her cheek was, he doubted it would take long for her to figure out just how he felt about all of this, his length hard between his thighs, pressing against the starched black pants he wore.

The general brought down another strike onto her rear, watching the red spread as the girl squirmed in Ren’s lap. The fact that she wasn’t making a sound was almost admirable but he’d much rather of heard her cry out. 

All the while, she tried to focus on anything else. The fact that he clearly was aroused by all of this had her almost try to squirm away again, but she kept as still as she could. Each strike caused a squirm, but she wasn’t trying to get away. Breathing in deep even breaths to try and stay calm, even as the way he gripped her hair made another wave of desire start to coil through her. 

“You’re enjoying this,” he murmured petting her cheek. “It’s okay,” he encouraged her lightly.

“No, it isn’t,” she argued quietly even as he pet her cheek. That gentleness was a stark contrast to the belting she was getting. 

Armitage actually lifted a brow. But he didn’t comment. That might be why she was fighting them so hard. The ginger traced a hand up her thigh with a gloved hand, watching as she shivered before he brought the belt down on her rear again. Pleased at the gasp that left her this time. 

That gasp made his length twitch, and his breath hitch. He could only imagine the sounds she could make under different circumstances. Reaching for that drape of fabric that looped over her, he tugged it away, throwing it on the ground, eying her tunic to find the best way to rid her of it, to offer his subordinate more flesh to assault. He used the force to pry at the seam that ran down her back, a sigh escaping his lips as he noted the wrappings beneath.

The ginger paused his strikes to watch as Ren disrobed her further, exposing more of that fair skin for him to turn red with strikes of the belt. “Such a tiny thing to cause so much trouble,” he murmured with a note of amusement. 

All she wanted to do was spit at the ginger again, though the brief respite from the belt had her shiver. Her skin practically tingled and felt heated. She could only imagine just how red her skin was. There was less panic with him tearing her clothing. They’d already proven that she wasn’t going anywhere and she was already so exposed. 

The silence was almost deafening and the sound of her heart like thunder in her ears. “...what sort of cooperation?” She breathed the question, refusing to look at either of them as she asked, beginning to cave a little.

The corners of Ren’s mouth curled as he met the other man’s gaze. Almost thanking him for having driven the point home. “You know exactly what sort of cooperation,” he murmured, tracing her lips with his finger. His own heart was racing in his chest, hammering really. He wanted to know what she felt like, what she tasted like. The images he projected in her head better than any statement he could have made.

That look from Ren had the general smirk, trailing the leather of his belt along the girl’s back as they spoke. He’d give her that chance at the very least. And if she started to get mouthy he could always bring that belt right back down on that pretty skin. 

Her lips almost parted at that gentle touch, a shiver rolling through her as she took in a careful breath. Those images in her head had her heart racing. The thought of his mouth on her lips, between her legs, of _him_ between her legs where no one else had ever been...it made her almost tremble. But with that came a nervousness. 

“So quiet…” the general crooned, but was looking right at Ren as he said it. 

Ren’s gaze was filled with lust as he looked at Hux, but it had much more to do with the visions he shared with Rey than the other man. “Yield,” he purred to the girl, unknotting her hair. “Yield and we’ll at the very least untie you,” he promised.

There was a look of almost surprise in Armitage’s face but that lust in Ren’s gaze made him respond as well. The girl was holding up surprisingly well to the assault. “Or don’t and we’ll make sure every inch of you is red,” Hux drawled in a voice that was almost a purr by itself.

Each breath she took had another bit of lust rolling through her and she didn’t know if it was from whatever was tying her to Ren or if it was her own. The two promises had her know which one she’d prefer. While she looked up to the Resistance...she ultimately owed them nothing. 

After another silent moment or two that felt like years to the scavenger she gave a nod of her head as she bit down on her bottom lip. 

When his fingers combed through her hair it was almost gentle. “That wasn’t so hard was it,” he drawled, touching his way to her wrists to untie them. “Try to escape, and I will have Hux leave you black and blue,” he promised.

Those light touches almost had her lean into his hand. When had anyone actually touched her gently? The threat was heard and she lightly bit down on her bottom lip before she nodded her head in understanding. 

Hux didn’t mind being the threat at the end of this transaction, but his eyes were completely on Ren, watching as he touched and responded to the girl. It was fascinating.

“Untie her ankles,” he met the other man’s gaze, helping Rey sit up so her legs dangled off the bed. As his counterpart set to work he removed the shreds of her tunic, unwrapping her chest so she was completely exposed for them. His lips trailed from the corner of her shoulder to the side of her throat, smearing kisses and nips against her flesh.

With a curt nod he moved and started to untie her ankles, removing the remnants of her clothing that had been trapped right above the restraints. Clearly what was whispered in her head had her more compliant. Good. 

The brunette carefully sat up but winced at the sting that was in her rear from the strikes, each brush of his fingers made her shiver. Her arms wrapped around her chest but a soft gasp left her as he kissed along her shoulder and her throat. The nips and the kisses making her eyes close as she simply focused on sensations. 

“None of that,” he spoke in her ear, prying her arms away from her chest, exposing her to the other man. “If you hide...” he looked at Hux, offering him a chance to express his enjoyment for less pleasurable outcomes. His fingers pinched at one of her nipples, giving it a bit of a twist.

“If you hide we could always restrain you spread eagle...so you’re completely exposed,” the general drawled with a bit of delight as he moved to stand once she was completely free of her clothing and the ties. 

The feeling of his breath on her ear had her shiver, leaning into him just a little bit as she bit down on her bottom lip, muffling a moan at that twist to her nipple. But she didn’t say a word and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to watch either of them. 

Ren pushed her back on the bed as he pulled away, stripping his tunic off and settling it on a nearby chair. Piece by piece his uniform found their place until he stood in all his naked glory. He looked from the girl to the general. He walked towards Hux and pushed his coat back, meeting his gaze as he rid him of the item. “Hold her for me,” he purred, prying his tunic open to expose a rather defined if not pale chest.

Hux smirked as the coat was pushed back and he tossed it onto a chair. He shrugged out of the tunic as well, letting it also be added to the chair with a smirk. “By the wrists at the top of bed?”

The commander brushed the man’s cheek. “Sit at the top of the bed, if you press her back to your chest, you’ll have free reign to adjust her as you see fit,” his breath was nearly a purr. Oh he wasn’t going to have the man simply watch, as tempting as that was.

She laid back and tried not to squirm, opening her eyes when neither of them were touching her. And the sight of Kylo Ren nude before her was a sight she couldn’t look away from at first. She drank him in, another spark of desire rolling through her as she closed her legs a bit more tightly and looked between the two of them. 

Even Hux wasn’t terrible to look at, but her gaze kept getting drawn to Kylo. “...Please don’t hold me down,” she attempted lightly. The idea of being that trapped one that made her heart race, but the other images that her mind seemed to supply weren’t. Each of them touching her. But she tried to banish that thought as quickly as it came. What was wrong with her?

He could nearly see where her mind went as he watched her from the foot of the bed. “More like hold you still,” he taunted, climbing onto the bed and between her thighs. 

As soon as he nudged her thighs she spread her legs for him, remembering the threat and finding it difficult to find a reason to refuse him at the moment. “I’m not trying to escape,” she breathed, that nervousness crackling through their bond along with her desire.

Hux actually lifted a brow but smirked as he watched him move, hoping for more of those touches as he moved onto the bed. He moved up the bed, propping pillows up so he could lean against them as he situated the girl between his legs, her back against his chest. She was such a small thing.

“I don’t think you will,” he told her, his hand just shy of Hux’s hip as he reached between her thighs, his fingers brushing along her folds. His lips claiming hers a moment, and then Hux’s with a groan.

That light brush of his fingers had her shiver, about to bite down on her lip again before his lips claimed hers. A soft murmur of pleasure left her at the combination of his lips and his touches, almost following after his mouth as he moved. 

Hux almost groaned at the kiss, returning it with a bit more intensity. Clearly, he'd been restraining himself but now he wasn’t trying to. One of his hands moved to stroke through Ren’s dark locks while his other hand stroked through Rey’s, keeping a grip on her in case she did try to wiggle away. 

The kiss he shared with the other man had two fingers delving into her, his thumb pressing against that cluster of nerves. He wasn’t sure what he had expected when he’d claimed those thin lips, but their firm hunger was undeniable. Though he didn’t pull away from the fingers in his hair he moved to trail kisses along the girls neck as he pumped his digits into her.

A surprised gasp that turned to a moan left her as she squirmed, grinding back against Hux in the process and causing a hiss from the ginger male behind her. The more he touched her, the more she responded, and the more she felt that grasp at self control and principle was fading. Her cheeks flushed. 

The breaking of the kiss almost made Hux growl in frustration before he watched the way the girl was growing unhinged. That grind did have him starting to respond with a soft growl. He used his hand in her hair as an anchor, tilting her head some so he could nip and nibble along the side of her neck. A harsh contrast to the kisses along the other side. 

Her breath hitched, one of her hands grasping Hux’s thigh as she kept her head where he had shifted her, and the other hand was also anchored in Ren’s hair. Hot tendrils of desire kept flowing through her body, the dark temptation of it all making her almost lightheaded with it. 

A third finger slipped into her, stretching that tight warmth to a point where he could fill her with something else. He wanted nothing more than to take her then, to push her body into the man behind her. It was a moment longer before he took his hand away to replace it with his length, a sharp thrust sheathing him in at the hilt with a groan. The hand in the mattress shifting to dig into Hux’s hip.

The third finger made her groan softly, almost whining when he pulled his hand away before he filled her with that sharp thrust. A sharp gasp left her and she almost whimpered. He felt so big inside of her and over her the way he was. Like he could break her if he wanted to, a slight ache there where they were joined. But she wanted more. 

Hux chuckled deeply at her reaction, almost groaned at that grip on his hips. He looked at Ren with a look of unrestrained hunger as he nipped at the scavenger’s shoulder, almost biting down harder as he looked at Ren. 

That look, the way he tore into her flesh, it gave him a mix of hunger and anger, his hips to crash harder into the girl to push her more firmly into the other man. His lips trailed from Rey to Hux, his nips more firm when he reached the general’s jaw.

A soft whine left her at the bite but as he thrust into her harder she moaned and rocked her hips. Each time he thrust into her she rose to meet him and nearly ground back against Hux each time he thrust into her. The lighter nips from Kylo making her shiver and her hand tightened in his hair. 

Hux dragged his teeth over her delicate skin and then groaned as Ren nipped at his jaw. His hand also tightening in both of their hair as his breathing got more ragged. 

Kylo could feel what she felt, her pleasure and pain mingling with his indiscernibly. It flooded their bond, and rather than fight it he let Hux tap into it, allowing him to share in the overwhelming sensation as his hips raggedly pushed forward. As he claimed her lips he drew Hux in for in, wanting to taste both of them.

It was intoxicating. Where she ended and he began she couldn’t tell and moans and whimpers left her as he built her up. As he possessed her body and that bond of theirs flooded her mind. All she felt was heat and pleasure and being stretched and tight and it made her almost tremble. Whatever he was doing to her...she loved it. 

He groaned as those feelings washed over him and he easily kissed between the two of them. Nearly devouring them as their lips met. 

Ren clutched to Hux, his anchor as he lost himself in the depths of the young jedi. His breath was a mess, hot and uneven as he felt himself fall over that edge. _Kriff._

Rey actually dug her nails into Kylo’s scalp as she gripped at his hair, her hand tightening on Hux’s thigh as well. As his pleasure continued to blend with her own she bucked her hips into him, one leg wrapping around him to press him deeper as she cried out. Her inner walls tightening around him as her head fell back against Hux’s shoulder. 

Hux growled deep in his throat, kissing Ren and stealing his breath as he ground up against the young Jedi occupying his lap. It made his breath short and their pleasure overwhelmed him. Nearly pulling a shout from him. 

Ren nipped at Hux’s lips as he rode his climax out, his hold firm on the pair of them before allowing his weight to pin the girl into the other man’s chest. He cupped both their cheeks as he struggled to catch his breath, not quite wanting the moment to end.

Hux groaned at that nip, the wave of pleasure from both of them having hit him just as hard. He nipped at Ren’s lips and then broke the kiss, nipping at the girl’s neck once again as she was pressed into him by his body. 

Rey’s grip slowly loosened on both men, her fingers brushing through Kylo’s hair now. How was it so soft? She felt far too good to think too hard about anything at the moment, leaning into Kylo’s touch and shivering at the nips from Hux as her eyes fell closed and she tried catching her breath. Her cheeks flushed. 

When Commander Ren finally rolled to the side, he pulled the scavenger between them, touching her, pressing her to his chest. “Help the good general out of his pants,” he nipped along her jaw.

A shiver rolled through her as he nipped at her and she glanced back at Hux, her cheeks staying rather flushed but she gave a nod of her head. She stayed pressed to Kylo Ren and turned to reach out, unbuttoning the man’s pants. 

His hands smoothed over her form as she undressed Hux, catching his gaze over the young woman. “It would be rude to leave him unsatisfied when he’s been so...good.”

The general was quite close to his own finish after feeling all the things the pair of them had experienced together. Whatever the Force was doing with the two of them he was a little envious of the pleasure it could bring. “Quite rude. And we just spent so much time teaching you manners,” he murmured as he reached out and combed his fingers through her hair. 

The scavenger shivered slightly, removing his pants and his basics, tossing them to the ground. But her cheeks stayed flushed as she glanced between the two of them. 

His hand reached between her thighs from behind, slicking over her folds. He spread her, slipped fingers into her as he nudged her to seize Hux’s length in her hand with his mind, giving her what she would need to give him pleasure.

The continued touch from his hand made her gasp, her lashes fluttering slightly before she reached out and wrapped her hand around Hux’s length. He wasn’t as big as the other man but she was trying not to stare at either of them for long. That would be rude wouldn’t it?

A soft groan left Hux as he arched into her hand, moving one hand to hers to tighten her grip around him some, glad when she actually adjusted her grip as he directed. “Much more polite now,” he drawled with a shiver. 

Ren continued to tease her, feeling himself hardening again. “Such a good little scavenger,” he crooned, nipping at the back of her neck. This was more delicious than he could have imagined. He had never seen Armitage as anything more than competition, not for a long time at least, and yet here they were.

The praise had a shiver roll through her and as she was continually teased her hips ground back into his hand with a soft gasp. She could still _feel_ Ren’s reactions to all of this as she continued to stroke the general’s length. She lightly swiped her thumb along the tip of his length as well, seeing what would drive him over the edge. 

Hux watched Ren even as his fingers brushed through the scavenger’s hair, bucking his hips into her hand with another groan at that swipe over his tip. “And a quick learner,” he almost growled.

That she was, and the way she made the other man groan, he almost felt jealous over it. A sensation he hadn’t really expected. “Very,” he agreed. She’d picked up so much in so little time, he could only imagine how much she’d grow with them tutoring her. Would she grow as cold and cruel as they could be? He cast the thoughts aside as he slipped into her from behind, his hand moving to cover hers as she continued to stroke the other man.

As soon as Ren thrust into her from behind she gasped, her hand stilling on Hux for a moment. “Kriff…” she almost moaned the word as she pressed back into Ren, grinding against him before she started to stroke over his length with Ren’s help. 

The general stayed lounged back against the pillows, another groan leaving him at the touches from them both now. He rocked his hips into their hands, one hand brushing through Ren’s hair before it trailed down his chest and then over Rey’s shoulder and into her hair. 

“Such language,” Ren taunted, his breathing heavier from how she felt around him. “Perhaps you should put that tongue of yours to better use,” he smirked.

The suggestion alone made her blush even more, though at his taunt she shivered. “..You thought it,” she almost moaned, referencing earlier. 

The mere implication of shared thoughts was a fascinating one but he clucked his tongue. “Are you saying you aren’t going to cooperate, scavenger?”

She shook her head at that and leaned forward, her tongue licking over the tip of Hux’s length as she continued to stroke him. It was slow at first, experimental and cautious, but she seemed to slowly be working up to more as she licked up the length of him before taking the tip of him between her lips. 

Ren moved his hand to smoothe over her back as she shifted to lick at the general. He contained his thrusts as she settled not wanting to cause her to do anything regrettable because of it. Between how she felt and how she made him feel, he couldn’t help but pull the ginger into a heated kiss, needing that extra sensation.

That containment to the thrusts had her almost whimper around the length of him, her hand stroking over him still as she started to suck. But she could feel the warmth of herself thanks to that feedback loop and how he spread her. It made her grind back into him. She was trying to just focus on how things feel. 

Hux groaned as she continued to work over his length. That felt much better than he would have expected from the scavenger and his hand tightened in her hair. “Good…” he growled the encouragement, since she seemed to respond to it, before he kissed Ren back. Another hungry kiss built between them, nipping at the other man’s bottom lip. 

He could nearly taste the ginger as he felt all that sensory feedback. It was distracting, but those nips were grounding, making his lips more demanding as he deepened that kiss, coaxing the man’s tongue so he could suck it in response. His hips meeting the girl more firmly as she seemed to fall into a pace.

A growl that turned into a muffled moan left the ginger as Ren deepened the kiss, demanding more. His free hand moved, gripping Ren’s shoulder and digging nails in as they kissed. Despite the power he wielded as general, he let him take the lead in this encounter, yielding to the man that had been his greatest competition on board. His hips almost bucking into the girl as Ren sucked at his tongue. 

That buck almost had Rey claws his thigh with a muffled growl of her own before she moaned around his length. Those harder thrusts had her hips rocking back to meet Ren as she slowly started to bob up and down the man’s length. She sucked each time she got to the tip as her hand continued to stroke him. 

His arm snaked under the pillows so he could grip at Hux’s throat in response to those nails digging into his flesh. Pain for pain, it was a stronger urge than he could contain. His other hand was digging into Rey’s hip, pulling her with every thrust, barely capable of a full breath between the both of them. _Kriff._ His mind swore as he groaned against the other man’s mouth.

Hux gasped, the familiar pain of that squeeze to his throat making him buck into the girl as his nails dug harder into Ren. 

Rey nearly gagged, having to pull back a bit as her hand tightened lightly at the base of Hux’s length. Her breathing was uneven and she lifted off of him enough to get another deep breath. 

“Kriff,” the general groaned against Ren’s mouth. He tightened his hand in the girl’s hair and guided her back to his length. 

Her lips parted for him again and she sucked a bit harder, bobbing up and down his length even as she squirmed back against Ren. Pleasure was building rather rapidly again with that feedback loop. _Kriff._ She echoed the other two as another muffled moan left her. 

Just like before he didn’t hold back, flooding Hux with the feedback loop he shared with Rey. She was so wonderfully tight, and he couldn’t deny how incredibly satisfying it was to cut the man’s airflow here and there. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer for him, he could only hope it would be enough for the other two.

The general broke the kiss and gasped for air, cut off here and there. His voice was more a growled groan. “Dear Gods, what are you two feeling?” Lightly he pulled on Rey’s hair, guiding her over his length with another curse. 

All of the sensations she was feeling from Ren, the sounds the other two made, and the feeling of Ren filling her had her so close. The guidance from Hux had her taking a bit more of him into her mouth, her hand lightly squeezing him again as she stroked. 

Hux broke first, letting out another groan as his head fell back, even with Ren’s hand around his throat. He spilled down the scavenger girl’s throat and held her in place so she swallowed each drop. 

His hand faltered for a moment, shocked by the warmth he could feel down her throat as though it was his but it was short lived. Tightening as his other hand moved from her hip to her clit, teasing her as he neared that edge. It was odd to cause pleasure and pain at the same time. In the end, it changed nothing, his own body reaching that point of no return. Soon he found himself spilling into her, filling her once more. “Kriff,” the word actually escaping his throat in a hoarse tone.

Rey was forced to swallow him down but as his grip on her hair lessened she lifted off of his length, her breathing ragged. Each thrust into her bringing a soft sound or a moan from her. All it took was that brush to her clit before she was pushed over the edge once again. Her inner walls tightening around him as she cried out. Her hand had moved, now gripping Hux’s hip with her nails digging in as ground back against Ren. 

“Language,” he groaned, squirming under her nails as he watched them with half lidded eyes and a rather satisfied looking smirk.

Ren smoothed the side of Hux’s throat with his thumb soothingly. “You were just as foul,” he reminded teasingly. “Don’t make me spank you,” he teased playfully giving his cheek a slap before pulling Rey back against him. His lids felt heavy. He was exhausted in a way he’d never felt before. Spent. He was spent.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he growled lightly but scowled slightly, almost playfully, at that light slap to his cheek. 

Rey easily moved where Ren pulled her, pressing back into his chest as she caught her breath, her eyes falling closed and her lips parted. This was an exhaustion she wasn’t familiar with either. Heat exhaustion, being exhausted from fighting or wading through sand...but this was new and far more pleasant. 

Ren would most certainly dare, but the look he gave Hux sufficed to convey such a message. “Goodnight general,” was all he said, keeping him within reach as he held the scavenger girl against his side. _Goodnight Rey,_ he thought her name for the first time.

That look had Hux almost scoff before he settled in the bed there with them both, his arm wrapping around the girl so his fingers could brush over Ren. “Goodnight Commander,” he replied coolly. “Scavenger.”

The young woman relaxed under the hold that Ren had on her, the thought of her name through that connection helping her relax more. “..General Hux,” she murmured sleepily. _Goodnight, Kylo._ Her voice whispered through that connection as her breathing started to even out. The consequences of her actions far from her mind. 

Clearly he **_could_** take whatever he wanted.


	2. Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Hux decide it's time to reeducate the girl from Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our trash is continuing. Feel free to follow.

Her breathing was coming faster as she started to let her shoulders sag, only for a hand to press into her back and pull her back into proper posture. _Kriff._

“Again,” his annoyance was unmistakable as he demanded she start the formation over, moving to get into position across from her, sword at the ready.

The practice saber she had been given to train with felt different than the one saber hilt she had held before, more weighty, but she knew better than to ask why. Her own annoyance flared back in response to his. It was like he already expected perfection. 

Rather than argue, she narrowed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths before flowing back into the form he had taught her. Quick strikes. Careful blocks. Parries. Some moves she doubted she’d have a use for. It wasn’t like the Resistance had a Jedi anymore. 

Her thoughts were nearly as aggravating as her poor posture. “You think the rebel scum is the only thing out there?” he jeered, forcing her to fall back, his strikes harsh and calculated.

There was a burning in her muscles as she blocked, retreating to keep her stance as perfect as she could. “Stop poking around my head,” she growled the words, pushing back against the training blade with all the strength she could muster. 

With one fell swoop he sent her to the ground and tapped her neck with his practice weapon. “Perhaps next time you can make me stop,” he said simply, pulling away to put his sword in one of the wall compartments, his way of ending the lesson.

It always ended this way. Undignified with her on her ass and glaring after him. The Force made no sense. And it felt like she was playing a losing game. Why the hell were they teaching her anything?

*********************

Manners. It was something Hux had no hopes to actually instill into the wild girl, but at the Commander’s request, he would do so. He’d set a table in proper fashion, a few plates with lunch all placed perfectly in the center. “Sit,” he’d ordered without looking at her, giving her a chance to impress or disappoint. At least he would see what had to be worked on.

She didn’t utter a word as she walked into the room, though the smell of food drew her eyes to the plates at the center of the table. Hux not looking at her didn’t bother her in the least. It meant he wouldn’t catch the glare she shot him before she moved to take a seat, tucking the chair in towards the table. Her muscles still burned from training. But she sat up straight. Posture seemed important.

Hux made notes on his datapad and took a seat across from her. “Now, hopefully you do better with this than you do your trainings with Commander Ren,” he drawled. He didn’t expect much when he said, “go on, eat,” giving her the go ahead.

This felt like a trap but she gave a slight nod of her head. “...Thank you,” she tested carefully before she reached to put some of the food on her plate. The center plates were to display the food...right? Food was just food. 

Once she had a bit of food put on her plate, including a few pieces of what she assumed to be fruit she looked over it all. “What is all of this?”

His fingers moved across his data pad a bit more, taking notes, otherwise impassible. As he looked at her, he studied her for a moment. “Jogan fruit,” he pointed to the purple fleshy fruit. “Horned melon, and sweet granadilla,” he motioned to a few other colorful fruits available. “Ronto cold cuts,” he motioned to the meat. “Semi-firm cheese, and bread,” he concluded.

Rather than actually going for any of the protein, she picked up a piece of the melon and took a bite from it. It was sweet and refreshing and it actually caused her eyes to widen slightly in surprise. 

He made a few more notes. At least there was something to work with. “Tables are for plates and utensils, not elbows,” he chided. “And use a fork for Malachor’s sake,” his irritation apparent. “The one with the pointy ends,” he drawled as though she wouldn’t know what it was.

“I know what a fork is,” she practically hissed at the man across from her but she moved so her forearms were on the table but her elbows were not with a look of exasperation. “It’s food. Why does it matter how I eat it?”

Hux took a few more notes. “Of course you’re too much of a wildling to understand,” was all he had in response for her.

*********************

After every meal, she was deposited outside the training chambers Ren used to collect himself. Shirtless, he stood in the middle of the room, where he practised a slow paced contemplative reenactment of various sith and jedi forms.

Rey didn’t say a word as she stepped into the training chambers, silent as the grave. But her gaze couldn’t help but fall on Kylo Ren. He was so broad and part of her, that part that she could _feel_ connected to him wanted to touch him. But she kept her hands behind her back, posture straight. 

_Focus. Focus, Rey. Do not stare at him. It’s not important. Not important. They captured you. It doesn’t matter that they’re training you. Breathe._ She thought to herself as she managed to look away from him and held an expression of disinterest. 

“Come,” he ordered, beckoning her forward. “And it is important,” he corrected her, pressing her back to his chest as he guided her in the various formations. “What I’m showing you is important, between meditation and training,” he murmured as he helped extend her. “In time, you’ll feel the Force with each motion.”

Resisting him never went well, and so she moved as he guided her, even as she almost shivered at their proximity. “And I’m sure you’re simply teaching me to help me then,” she muttered, sarcasm heavy in her words. Clearly not believing he could be trusted. Despite that bond making her _want_ to feel at ease around him.

His grip tightened on her throat, his lips brushing her ear. “I’ll make you yield again if I have to,” he reminded her of her first night aboard the ship. Perhaps Hux was right, perhaps she did need a firmer hand.

A gasp left her at that tightening on her throat but she didn’t squirm. Her eyes slowly fell closed. “I’m still doing what you tell me to. It doesn’t mean I enjoy it,” she got out on a breath, even as her body leaned back into his.

“Because you have no discipline,” he let her go.

*********************

After lunch having been disappointing, the general had begun to mix teaching her with feeding her, hopeful that immediate gratification might be more helpful.

“The First Order is a military junta under the command of a Supreme Leader. The executive branch is known at the Supreme Council, and the military branch, is known as the First Order military and Navy.” It wasn’t his first run through the First Order. “Can you tell me in which branch you’re in?” he asked, a simple one, if she answered to his liking he’d give her a piece of fruit.

There was one good thing about the ginger. He couldn’t read her thoughts. “The military branch,” she murmured blandly. If any branch. She still didn’t feel part of anything. 

He gave her half a piece of fruit. “We’re aboard a ship, so you’re in the naval part of the branch,” he said sternly. “Who’s supreme leader?” he asked, holding a larger piece of fruit for her.

She felt like a child. But this was better than when Plutt was teaching her how to dismantle tech. “The Supreme Leader of the First Order is Supreme Leader Snoke,” she answered before she ate the half piece of fruit that he’d given her. 

“Chew with your mouth closed,” he said offering her the larger piece. At least they were getting somewhere. “There are two capitals, name them,” he demanded.

She chewed slowly with her mouth closed, meeting his gaze as she did so, as if she was silently asking if he was happy now. The larger piece popped into her mouth and she took her time chewing, knowing she wasn’t going to get another piece. 

“No idea. I think Coruscant was a capital planet?” Her parents hadn’t taught her much before she was abandoned. And Plutt just wanted a useful worker.

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. “When I gave you a First Order Handbook, it wasn’t to help you reach for things,” he snapped, making a few more notes to the data pad. 

“When do I have time to read between all of the training both of you have me running through?” She grumbled lightly.

*********************

Meditation was the most irritating part of all of this. Hours of it. But she sat, her back straight, her shoulders back, and her hands rested on her knees. Her mind kept drifting and every time it did she’d get a swat. It wasn’t _her_ fault that her mind wandered. Staying this still on Jakku would have gotten her killed.

Ren sighed where he sat. “It really shouldn’t be this hard for you to sit and just breathe, scavenger,” he gritted.

“Sitting still in a desert meant someone was going to take your supplies, take your food, try to sell you, try to hurt you,” she mumbled, keeping her eyes closed as she took in a slow deep breath.

“You’re on a ship, and you’re already taken,” he reminded sternly. “Now do as I told you.”

“I’m trying,” she gritted out with irritation before she rolled her shoulders. Breath. Relax. Oneness. She could _feel_ something that wasn’t him. But this time she didn’t chase after it. Just breathing to try and let that awareness come to her. Patience.

“Relax your jaw,” he murmured. “Your shoulders,” He continued. “Take the time to release anywhere there’s tension in your body,” he guided her gently, carefully keeping his tone low to help her stay focused.

The guidance was needed. Rey hadn’t even known she had been tensing her jaw till she took the time to slowly relax her body. Slow deep breaths had her starting to do as directed. Her shoulders eased down, no longer in perfect posture but clearly getting somewhere as she continued. And she liked that low tone to his voice...more than she should. 

When she seemed to be getting there he merely allowed her to sit in front of him as he meditated, never quite letting her out of his minds grasp.

*********************

Every assessment made her nearly squirm. Rey didn’t understand why they still kept her, were putting time into training her. They had their blasted map and they’d already shown that they could break her will. What more was there? But she kept attempting to shield whatever that connection with Ren was. Only for him to push it back open each time she tried.

She didn’t trust them and they didn’t trust her. But it wasn’t like they’d given her any weapons. Not like she could try to fight her way out and with that bond that he likely created to keep tabs on her always open it wasn’t like her thoughts were private. 

“There’s some progress,” Hux told Ren curtly. “But still much to be done. I don’t know why you’re so set on trying to instill manners in a scav,” he drawled. 

Ren listened to the man’s assessment as though the girl wasn’t in the room. “You know very well why,” he snapped. 

“Based on today’s failures, I think twenty lashes should do, and give her time to read, apparently we’re...overworking her.” There was a sneer to his tone.

The idea of getting lashes had her tense a bit as she looked between the two of them, a bit of that fear and irritation rolling through her. But she didn’t say a word. The last time she interrupted their assessment of her she’d gotten a few extra strikes. But if they wanted her to actually work and train the next day...twenty lashes would make it difficult. 

Kylo Ren seemed to consider it. Pain was a good motivator. “She’ll have morning to read, I have a meeting,” he said carefully. “You’ll take her tonight,” he dismissed. “Unless you require assistance,” he drawled before the man could back out.

“I need no such thing,” Hux hissed. “Come girl,” he said irritably.

Rey looked right at Kylo Ren and the feeling he’d get through their connection was clear. A mix of fear and something close to betrayal. But she looked away from him as she walked over to Hux, still keeping her posture straight rather than cowering. Cowering was weakness. Even though she was afraid she tried not to show it. Couldn’t help feeling it though. 

_Next time, earn it._ The words were sent through the bond. Perhaps it would motivate her.

_Don’t act like you’re doing me any favors, Commander Ren._ Her thoughts were loud, not sent across that bond but present there all the same. Nothing about this was enjoyable. Though that was a lie to herself as well, wasn’t it? She was at war with herself. 

Part of her wanted to be close to Kylo Ren and do what he asked while the other part fought against it. Still holding onto that scrap of hope that she’d somehow get out of there. 

“General Hux,” he called. “Do make sure your lessons sinks in,” he commanded. If she was going to be mouthy, he wouldn’t do her any favors.

Hux nodded. “Of course, Commander,” he said before turning on his heels to leave. 

The scavenger followed behind Hux and that hatred ripped through her again. But she kept her thoughts wordless. Just feelings. He could try to police her feelings but that wouldn’t exactly be successful. 

Her heart hammered in her chest as she kept her expression as empty as she could and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes as they moved through the hall.


	3. Process

General Hux’s chambers were down the hall from the Commanders. Just like all rooms on board, his was as sterile and impersonal as any. Once in the room he waited for her to enter before sealing the doors shut behind them. 

“Strip down to your basics and kneel at the foot of the bed,” he said dismissively, walking past her as he removed his gloves and poured himself a glass of wine, taking a moment to give his cat a few head scratches before sending her off into the other room. He didn’t need an audience.

How he could be so gentle to the cat but so cold and cruel to people was shocking to her. A small part of her wanted to spend more time with that cat than with either of the two men teaching her. But she listened without a word. She unlaced her boots and stepped out of them. Both men were rather neat so she was careful where she put her things. She didn’t need more lashes for all of this. 

The entire time a bit of that anger showed in her brown eyes. She kept her hair braided back on her head, something Ren had done before training. Once she was down to her basics she walked over to the foot of the bed and sank to her knees, resting on them with her hands balled into fists. Not even glancing back towards Hux. 

He took a deep drink from his glass, taking his time as he slipped out of his jacket, reducing his layers. The data pad was set to charge and he finally made his way to stand before her. “I’m starting to think you enjoy our time together,” he gripped her chin and watched that anger with something akin to hunger. Oh she could be absolutely precious like this, on her knees and struggling with her own desires.

Letting him shift her chin she glared up at him. “Then you’re delusional,” she almost growled the words, holding onto her anger. She wrapped it around herself. There were days she feared that was part of the plan, having her rely on the emotions that were so villainized by Jedi stories. But she couldn’t just accept all they did without that anger.

“We’ll see,” he murmured, letting her go. “Hands on the bed, legs spread no wider than your shoulders,” he ordered. “You know the drill,” he drawled, slowly unbuckling his belt. He could have used a number of items, but he had come to appreciate this.

A scoff was his answer from her at first but she moved, putting her hands on the bed and actually gripping the comforter as she shifted up on her knees completely so she wasn’t resting down on her legs. Her legs spread to be even with her shoulders and she took in a slow breath. Trying to mimic the breathing she was learning for meditation. 

“Don’t forget to enunciate as you count, scavenger,” he drawled, letting his belt brush down her spine before bringing it down across her left shoulder.

In that moment if she could have gotten away with doing anything to him through the Force she would have. Her back tensed slightly as she exhaled. “One.”

“Tell me what you did wrong today,” he demanded striking her other shoulder.

Holding back the gasp she stayed still, as was expected. “Two,” she counted carefully. It wasn’t till she counted higher that her voice would start to break. “Table manners. Uninformed about the Order. Arguing with Commander Ren,” she murmured. Knowing the next strike would be coming. 

He nodded before striking again. And then another, leaving carefully crafted crisscrossing across her back as she counted.

She winced. Her back tensing some with each strike. “Three,” she murmured and then tried not to squirm. “Four…...Five…..Six,” she counted as evenly as possible but it burned. Him using his belt meant he wouldn’t usually break the skin. But it ached. 

Breaking her skin would mean staining his sheets, something he rather avoid. By the twelfth strike her back had a nice pattern about it, his hand moving to touch the warmth of her harmed flesh. 

“Stand,” he ordered, taking a seat on the side of his bed. Gently he tapped his lap for her to crawl on it so he could save the last eight for her bottom.

Her voice almost broke on twelve but she managed not to and as much as she wanted to cry she kept herself from doing it. Neither of them would see her tears. Not if she could help it. 

Using the bed to brace herself she moved to stand, looking at him with that same anger and hatred she often did. It had stayed the same from the moment he had knocked her out that first day. But she hadn’t spat at him again since. As directed, she moved to lay across his lap, wishing she had let her hair down so it could fall into her face. 

“You can be such a good pet,” he half praised, smoothing over her, letting his hand smooth over her cheeks and thighs. “This could be much more pleasant for you,” he reached between to barely brush over her sex. “Instead you keep disappointing,” he sighed pushing her undergarments down and reaching back to strike her rear with his bare hand.

She hated that word. Pet. Like she was some toy for them. A weapon and a toy. How good for them. Those gentle touches had her tense almost as much as the strikes did, clearly not trusting him even as he barely brushed between her legs. Her breath left her on a hiss before she almost yelped at the strike to her rear. “...Thirteen.”

The remaining strikes were hand to cheek, each one hitting a new angle, ensuring red blossomed at every corner. He didn’t push her off though, inspecting his handy work carefully. 

Her voice had cracked on the last three numbers, but she’d gotten them out. Her breathing was a little uneven, both sets of cheeks flushed, and as he examined her she closed her eyes. “...May I move, General Hux?” 

“You may,” he responded dismissively, his hand stung from his heavy handed strikes. “Undress me,” he demanded. He could at least indulge if he was to have her in his chambers.

She moved out of his lap to stand, pulling her undergarments back up so she was left in them and the binding wraps from her training. As she looked at the general that look of venom was back in her gaze. Though she moved to unbutton the shirt he was in, her fingers agile. “...I’ll take the floor,” she stated simply. Trying to curb any ideas of her joining him in bed. 

“When I’m done with you, that’s exactly where you’re going,” he said sharply.

She shot a glare at him even as she removed his shirt, moving to put it away exactly where it went before she knelt down without putting any weight on her rear. Her fingers moved to untie his boots carefully, not saying another word as she seethed. 

He did so enjoy her anger, yet she still did exactly as he asked which made it all the more alluring. His hand was almost gentle as he pat her head in that condescending manner of his. “If only you applied yourself half as much to your training.”

A sound that was almost the human approximation of a growl left her. If he wanted to treat her like she was a savage maybe she should be just as bad as he thought she was. She yanked off his boots and placed them in their proper place as well. 

“Perhaps if either of you gave me time to process what I’m learning it would actually stick,” her voice was a snarl as she strode back over to him and unfastened his pants, unzipped them, and started to carefully pull them down his legs. 

Hux watched her. “And how much time does a scavenger have to process on Jakku?” He demanded. She kept expressing her experiences, how she merely did what she needed to survive. “Perhaps we’re being too lenient,” he murmured thoughtfully.

“It’s instinctual. Dodge, fight, eat food quickly so it’s not stolen from you. You’re working against years of habit. I’m trying.” And hates herself for it. That Resistance fighter wouldn’t have given in so easily. 

Once his pants were off she put them away as well, careful not to let anything touch her back at the moment. It was hot and ached from the strikes. 

“Perhaps that’s what you need in your reconditioning,” he said coolly. Perhaps a blaster to the head would make her reconsider scarfing down her food. “Make it instinctive.”

That word. She knew it’s what they were doing to her but she hated that word almost as much as the man she was disrobing. It was his fault she was trapped here. His fault and the Resistance. “While I completely believe you’d be willing to shoot me, doesn’t that contradict whatever reason there is for keeping me?”

Hux watched her, his jaw tight as he reached for her throat and pressed it in a way he had felt around his throat quite a few times at Ren’s invisible hand. “Get. Out. Of. My. Head.” His words were every bit a threat. “Up,” he ordered, standing as he kept that hold on her.

Rey gasped and clawed at his wrist as she glared. But mixed in that anger was shock. Like she hadn’t realized she had just plucked it from his head. Since she hadn’t been looking at his face it could even be believed. But she wouldn’t apologize for it happening, but maybe she could explain it. She scrambled up so she wouldn’t be choked further at him standing. 

“I-I...didn’t...m-mean…” she wheezed the words, her hands squeezing at his wrist, nails still digging in some but clearly more for self preservation as she tried to breath. 

He bent her over on the bed and smoothed over her rear. “Enter my mind uninvited again, and I’ll return the favor otherwise,” he hissed in warning before letting her go and moving to pull a cot from under his bed. “Not that you deserve a mattress,” he sniffed moving to release his cat. She walked on his heels as he moved to the fresher to start his nightly routine.

Rey stayed utterly still, her heart hammering in her chest as she took in lungfuls of air, her eyes closing as she heard him move. As he went to the fresher to get cleaned up she moved down onto the cot, laying on her stomach so she wouldn’t put pressure on her rear or her back, letting down her hair and removing her chest wrappings carefully. It felt like her heart might hammer out of her chest. 

It was a while before he returned, Millicent on his heels as he returned to his bed without so much as an outward glance to the girl. He nudged a cuff towards her. “You can pick which limb you would rather tie to the post,” he drawled before climbing into bed. He didn’t really want to touch her then, slipping beneath his sheets and bringing his cat to his face as he did most evenings. Milly made the best pillow.

The fact she was shackling herself honestly made her stomach tie itself into knots. But there were many ways he could punish her if she didn’t. Without a word she moved to sit up with a wince and secured the shackle around her ankle. There was so much hatred in her in that moment, for them and for herself as she laid back down. She used her arms as pillows, staying on her stomach with her chest bendings close at hand so she could be less exposed again come morning.

At 0500 hours, the panels over the walls started growing brighter. It might have been his day off per say, but Hux was a sucker for a routine. Stretching in his bed he sighed, turning to cuddle his cat only to realize the creature had gone. With a sigh he slipped from his sheets and made his bed, moving to the fresher to get a shower and change back into a standard issue uniform, though not bothering with the jacket.

Rey burrowed her head further into her arms, like she could escape from the light that way. A soft sound of protest leaving her. Though that soft sound turned into a sharp inhale of breath as small paws walked on her back. _Kriff._

Opening her eyes she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the cat. The feline was walking along her back and moved up to lay on her shoulders. The ginger tabby bumped its head into Rey’s and she let out a very slow breath. And then heard purring. Well...she did suppose her back was warm. Something a cat would like, right?

When he finally walked out, he perked a brow at the sight of Millicent laid upon the girl’s shoulders, purring away. “Traitor,” he muttered under his breath. He moved to press a digit to the cuff to release the girl. “Make your bed, shower, and you can join me for breakfast,” he ordered lightly. “Mind Milly or she might claw you,” he added with a bit of a sniff. Half of him hoped she got the claws.

As Hux looked down at her she glanced up and lifted a brow but nodded her head. “...The same clothes as yesterday or will there be something else for me to wear?” It was a politely asked question, even as she didn’t meet his eyes and she carefully started to shift, trying to get the cat to move without trying to grab her. Her back _hurt_. “Cute cat. You match,” she muttered lightly in response to the comment about Milly.

“There are clothes set out for you in the fresher,” he said simply and watched her with a perked brow at that last statement. His gaze moved between her legs before it did her face. “I could say the same,” he drawled, turning on his heel to fetch his datapad and order them breakfast. No reason not to make it another lesson for the day.

Heat filled her cheeks and she glared at him but couldn’t come up with any sort of response. Carefully she shifted again and Milly let out a disgruntled meow before she climbed off of Rey. By going all the way back down her back. Her breath almost left her on a hiss as she moved to sit up. Not bothering to cover her chest. They often told her not to cover around them. 

She made quick work of straightening up the cot and slid it back into place under his bed before she stood up and walked to the fresher. The distance from him would be welcome. As would the hot water, even knowing it would sting. 

Even with the hot water, she didn’t take too long in the fresher. Her back was a little too tender to truly enjoy it. The hot water and the new clothing were two of the only things she liked about any of this. Her hair was braided back from her face again, her braids still a little clumsy but she was learning. What other choice was there? She made sure her clothing was neat, black pants and a black training tunic, before she joined Hux back in his room.

A table had come out of the wall opposite his bed, though he merely left a stack of plates on it. “Let’s see what you’ve learned,” he said. “Set the table,” he ordered, standing close enough so he would see every one of her motions.

 _Kriff._ Rather than question the why for having her learn how to set a table, she went ahead and carefully laid out a plate for him and a plate for her. Other plates were put towards the center so whatever food arrived could be set at that location. Thinking back to how the table looked at lunch and even dinner with the general she put the silverware where she could remember it went as well.

His gaze followed her every motion, and he gave a single nod at her achievement. “At least something is sticking,” he drawled, moving to the door before the ensign could knock to announce their presence. Dismissing them, he brought the cart in. “Now you can complete your task,” he said sharply.

Part of her wanted to snap at him but she simply shot a glare at him before she set out the dishes on the plates near the center of the table, including the carafe of juice that had brought in on the cart. It was grating being talked down to by this man and she wasn’t going to hide that as she finished making sure the table looked neat.

It was fascinating just how much she could convey with a look, and seeing her obey while absolutely despising it was more of a turn on than he would admit. “I’ll have some caf,” he said, shifting his mug as he took a seat.

She took in a slow breath, like she was attempting to keep herself composed, and poured him a mug of caf before she poured some for herself. After he sat, since he said she could join him for breakfast, she took a seat and lifted her mug to take a sip. The bitter taste of it on her tongue helping her hold back her curses and insults. 

He watched her and nodded once she was sat. “I suppose we’ll see how much you’ve learned once we make it to the actual food part won’t we,” he said carefully, almost daring her to slip up. Surely she could learn one thing.

Carefully, she put a fluffy pastry on her plate, using a spoon to scoop some of the fruit onto her plate, along with some of the meats that were present. Keeping eye contact with Hux the entire time she picked up a fork, carefully speared a piece of fruit, and took a bite. Spite was a great motivator. As was the desire to avoid pain. 

“Good,” he said, plating a few items and sipping at his caf. Finally, something had stuck. If spite was the road to success, he could be quite the motivation.

Holding back her snort she took another bite of fruit using the fork, carefully keeping her elbows off the table. The pastry she did eat by hand but was careful not to get crumbs anywhere. Both of them were neat freaks. 

He was impressed, and it likely showed as he glanced her way here and there. Not one for a large breakfast, he was done after half a fruit and one of the smaller pastries, focusing on his nursing his mug of caf. “Your usual training with Commander Ren won’t be happening this morning, so you’ll have time to read. We can discuss what you’ve learned over lunch,” he said simply, glancing over his data pad.

That look on his face made her pause to study him almost critically. That was a new expression. Huh. At least it wasn’t another insult or more notes on the datapad. She finished the pastry and ate the meats she had selected but seemed far more focused on her fruit and her caf. She nodded her head. “I remember hearing that last night,” she murmured carefully before she took another bite of fruit. 

“At least you’re paying attention to _some_ things,” he muttered, going over a few schematics before moving onto other items demanding his attention. 

She bristled slightly and held her tongue for the time being. After she finished the fruit on her plate, and her first mug of caf, she actually eyed the plates. If her usual training wasn’t happening she could eat a little bit more. Giving in to her temptation, she put a few more _small_ pieces of fruit on her plate. 

Once those were finished and she poured another mug of caf she moved to stand. The handbook was with her folded clothes from the other day. Clearly someone had brought the things she needed or there were just extra copies. She picked up the book and returned to the table, nearly being tripped by Milly in the process. 

Taking her seat she started to read through it, taking the time to focus. Though if he paid attention to her she was clearly not the fastest reader. 

He was on his second cup of caf when he looked over, watching her discreetly from over his pad as she read. No wonder nothing was sinking in, she was slower than a trooper with a bullet point list. He supposed reading wasn’t something she did much of on Jakku. After handling a few more things, he stood, and pushed his chair in. “Bring your book, scavenger,” he said making his way to bed, and patting the space next to him.

She was focused, if nothing else, even as it took her longer than it would likely have taken Hux or Ren to read the pages. As he moved to stand she glanced at him and almost chewed at her bottom lip. Looking at him warily, she stood, and took another sip of caf before she pushed in her chair and walked over to sit down next to him. Despite doing as she was told, she carefully made sure they weren’t touching. 

Carefully he set his data pad on a shelf beside his bed and inched closer, reading over her shoulder without actually touching her, so she could hear as she saw the words. It wasn’t something he’d do often, but perhaps it would help her get through more of it quicker.

Rey glanced over her shoulder at him, shock clear on her face before she focused back on her book. As much as she hated to admit it, him reading it aloud there for her was helping her. Though she had to keep resisting the urge to fidget in her spot, her bottom was a little sore from his hard strikes. But she kept reading, turning the page and trying to commit more of it to memory. 

After a chapter’s worth, he paused, needing a glass of water at the very least. “We’ll resume the procedures chapter in a moment, do feel free to get started,” he murmured before moving to get a drink.

If someone had told her that General Hux would read aloud what she was reading to herself she wouldn’t have believed a word. Looking over at him she watched him like she half expected him to do….something. Before she turned the page and started to read, shifting in position some with a bit of a wince. 

It was a mix of chance and circumstance that had allowed him to do so. A happenstance that would have been unlikely otherwise. When settled back beside her waited for her to be on the following page to continue helping her. It was in his best interest that she grasp these basic concepts. If only to prove his methodology better than Commander Ren’s.

All of this was making her nervous. Every so often she did glance at him before she continued to read and kept herself calm. She didn’t trust either of them. One had done some weird connection thing to her and the other had knocked her out. The more days passed the more she wondered if the Resistance was even going to attempt to get her out. But she pushed that thought aside and kept reading, reaching out to pet Milly once she jumped onto the bed next to her. 

After a few hours, he heard a sound on his data pad that had him halt. “Looks like you’ll be having lunch alone,” he said. “I’ll quizz you upon my return,” he continued and paused. “Try to escape and you’ll regret it.” If his tone wasn’t enough of a threat his gaze reinforced it.

Alone. That one word made her look up at him and her expression was blank. Like she honestly was considering alternatives to what she could do during that time. “So quizzing me over dinner,” she murmured carefully. Ignoring the last bit and that threat. It was far too tempting to try. But after his hand around her throat last night...she could play docile. At least a little while longer. 

Once out the door he sealed it from the outside and posted guards. At least his cat wouldn’t be lonely. 

Hearing the door seal from the outside had her take in a slow breath and she let out a quiet curse. So much for the attempt if she wanted it. But she looked down at Milly and pet the cat before she shook her head. Hopefully she’d be out of this room eventually. Even if it was to a more physical training with Kylo Ren in the afternoon. Alone with this book and the cat was going to drive her mad.


	4. The Last Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Rey's actions coming around...

Sometime after lunch, the Commander found his way to the general’s quarters to fetch the girl. The guards outside moved aside as he input his override, stepping into the chambers unsure what quite to expect beyond Hux’s pristine quarters.

Rey had a few more of the fluffy pastries and some fruit for lunch. Along with another two mugs of caf. She wanted the energy, not wanting either of them to find her asleep. The cat was in her lap though as she tried to get through another chapter. She had made some decent progress, thanks in no small part to Hux. 

Watching her sat with the cat in her lap wasn’t really what he’d been prepared to see, but he was glad, relieved to an extent. “You seem to have made a great deal of progress,” he noted.

She almost jumped causing Milly to scamper out of her lap with a disgruntled sound before she let out a slow breath. Too focused. Stupid. Foolish really. Looking up at him she gave a nod of her head. “...I have,” she murmured carefully before she made a note of the page she was on and closed it. 

He had startled her, and it made him wonder if that meant she was settling in. He didn’t overthink it though. “I’m headed for training,” he said. “Join me,” He demanded, though his tone was the slightest bit gentler. 

There wasn’t much choice in the matter, but it seemed like he was trying to make it seem like there was. Sort of. First Hux read with her and now that gentler tone. She couldn’t help her suspicion even as she got up and gave a nod of her head. She didn’t bother to grab any of her things. Each room she stayed in had outfits of hers in them at this rate. “Alright.”

At her acquiescence he gave a nod and turned on his heels, leading her out of the room and down a few halls and up a floor to the training room he most often used. 

Prying a few panels he grabbed practice sabers and gave her one before falling into position. With a hand gesture he beckoned her forward, almost daring her to land a hit.

She was starting to learn the layout out of this place and she was committing it to memory carefully. Burying any reason for doing so behind wanting to be able to get around on her own. She twirled the practice saber in her hand and wished she still had her staff. But he kept insisting on this. 

As she let out a slow breath she fell into position as well, from one of the many stances he had been teaching her. He was all about brute strength and she was about speed. That hand gesture had barely registered for her before she had moved swiftly forward and struck without a word. 

He easily parried, sending her back before inviting her again. 

Clearly focused, she went for another tactic, actually mixing a form he had been teaching her with something she would have done with her staff. 

As she adjusted so did he, but he felt somewhat impressed with the shift in tactics. “Land one hit, and I’ll make sure you’re free from the general’s lessons for the day,” he said curious to see her actually motivated to succeed. 

A bit more of a light came to her chocolate hues at that offer. “Deal.” She said simply before she dove in for another hit, but didn’t stop at the one, if he parried she ducked, she parried his strikes and tried to riposte. Where normally she would dart back and try to assess and overthink, she was going on instinct and speed now. 

He didn’t go easy on her in the least, and though they often stopped between hits, he let their sparring extend, studying her motions, taking in her agility. She was relentless, a quality he appreciated in his warriors. Though he was surprisingly swift given his height, he felt the side of her practice saber against his floating ribs. He paused to see the contact, seemingly accepting it. Before pulling back completely he struck to bring her to the mats.

Offering her a hand he watched her. “If you can manage to meditate tonight,” he said gently. “You might actually make it through a day without a lashing,” he chuckled.

As soon as that strike connected a look of triumph lit up her face and a smile actually curved her lips. The first genuine smile since she’d been there with them. But it was short lived as he struck and knocked her to the mats. Her breath left her on a huff and she almost cursed. 

Barely holding her tongue she almost took his hand, until he mentioned the lashing. A distance came back to her expression at that as she pushed herself to her feet without aid. Brushing herself off she simply nodded, forcing herself not to lash out even as she shot a glare at him for mentioning it.

Her hand had been so small in his, and short lived. He watched as she eyed him that way. Apparently Hux had done a number on her. Pulling away he shrugged it off. At least he knew she would likely make it through the evening without causing issue to warrant it. Unless she wanted it, then that was something else. 

“Come,” he ordered, leaving his practice sword on the ground for an ensign to clean up. Without another word he led her back to his chambers.

It was tempting to try and take the practice sword with her, but she set it on the ground and followed after him, still catching her breath. The fact she had hit him was an improvement. Perhaps she should pretend that the reward of being free of lessons was always attainable. 

Once in his quarters he sealed the doors behind them and walked to the fresher. “You can join or you can wait,” he said with a shrug not bothered either way as he removed his cowl, exposing his scarred torso as he moved to turn the fresher on.

There was a slight ease to her shoulders once she was in his quarters, more familiar with them than she was with Hux’s. Before she could answer though she had difficulty finding words as he stripped. Once again warring with herself. Part of her wanted to trace those scars and be closer to him while the other part wanted nothing to do with him. What in the name of the Force was wrong with her?

“I’ll wait,” she said simply and took a seat in one of the chairs, managing to keep a calm expression. 

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged, not bothering to close the doors to the adjoining room as he stripped down and moved into the spray. Depending where she was she might even catch a glimpse before a film of fog clouded the glass doors.

Rey refused to look up, not trusting herself not to feel that pull towards him. Whatever the hell he had done to her. He still hadn’t explained. Simply “showed” her what it could do. Which wasn’t at all helpful. A soft groan left her as she let her head fall into her hands before she started to unbraid her hair. 

All of her thoughts were focused on unbraiding her hair, breathing, the cat, the stars, and anything else that could distract her from those impulses. Something must actually be wrong with her.

It was a while before he emerged, having taken a moment in the hot spray to compose himself. Keeping her out of his head was hard enough. When he came out, he only had a towel around his waist, moving past the girl to go into his closet.

When he came out she kept her gaze down. She did not want to stare. And by that she meant she did but she shouldn’t. “Where can I find the clothing you got for me?” She asked as she finished unbraiding her hair and tussled it out slightly. She would change in that room with the fresher. 

Ren put his pants on and grabbed a tunic before stepping back into his chambers. “On their way,” he said simply. “This wasn’t exactly scheduled,” he reminded her as he covered his chest.

Rey glanced up and let her gaze glance over him once before she looked away, attempting not to blush as she nodded her head. “Alright…” she paused before she got up, almost chewing at her bottom lip before she walked towards the adjoining room. Unlike him, she did close the door behind her for at the very least the illusion of privacy. 

That blush in her cheeks was more appealing than he would dare admit. Instead he responded with a bit of a grunt and a nod as she disappeared into the adjoining room. At least he knew there was no where for her to go. Once dressed, he moved to sit and go over things on his data pad. 

It was a while longer before an ensign arrived with clothes for the girl, some he tucked in his closet in case he were to do such a thing again, the rest he set on the bed.

She spent more time than she intended under the hot spray, letting it help her relax a bit more. At least there would be no more lessons with Hux for the day. And there was far too much to process with her growing powers, with Hux reading over her shoulder, and the way Ren watched her. Brushing it all aside as she finally got out she dried herself off and rebraided her damp hair carefully. 

The fact that he had left her undisturbed was appreciated. But it meant she’d have to go out wrapped in only a towel. _Kriff._ A sigh left her lips as she carefully wrapped the towel around herself and then walked out, going straight to the pile of clothes she saw on his bed so she could pick something to wear. 

Without removing the towel, she pulled on her lower basics and the pair of pants before lowering the towel to wrap her chest once again. Her fingers were quick and nimble, efficient, and it wasn’t long before she had pulled on one of the slightly more formal looking black tops. Always black.

“They can’t see you bleed in black,” he said lazily, without looking over his data pad. It wasn’t that he was trying to pry, but her inner monologue was always just there when she was close. He wondered if she could read him yet.

A sigh left her lips as her shoulders tensed slightly but she went and hung up the towel. Telling him to stay out of her head never worked. Even asking it didn’t work. But she tried to block again, hoping this time he’d let her put that block in place. 

It was hard to accept any sort of block when every last atom wanted to be with her, something he tried to ignore. He hoped being around her might lead to understanding. She was strong, even his grandfather agreed. What that meant for either of them however, was still something he needed to decipher.

Returning back to the room, she glanced over at him before she went and took a seat carefully again. Her back was more sore than her rear but she knew it would heal sooner rather than later. Especially if she could avoid another beating. 

“Is meditation the only other thing I have to do today?” 

He nodded. 

Now she wasn’t sure what she liked less. When he spoke or when he didn’t speak. A sigh left her lips and she closed her eyes, carefully leaning back in her seat with a wince. 

“You can get started, if you succeed, I’ll take you to one of the bays,” he said without watching her.

A break from the scheduled life she had now. It was tempting, rather tempting. She moved from the chair she was in and sat on the floor, cross legged as he had shown her, and rested her hands on her knees. Rewards clearly were rather motivating for her. 

It took a few moments for her to push thoughts of getting to see more than the training rooms, where she ate, and their rooms from her mind. Remembering what he told her last time, each breath started to relax her body. The tension leaving her face, her shoulders, and her arms. There were slight twinges at her back but she pushed them back, pushed everything back until there was nothing but silence. 

Kylo Ren was quiet as he went through updates and placed requests into his data pad. He was done before she had found her center, but he had limited his own motions to not distract her. Not this time. He wanted to reward her, wanted her to see what her efforts had wrought, for that, he needed her to succeed.

When he felt she was sufficiently lost to her meditations, he set the device down and watched her for some time, careful to keep his mind to himself. Simply studying rather than prying. She seemed peaceful like this, less of a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. This was easier than her usual presence, allowing him time to sort through his own thoughts as he watched her. When a light beep came from his data pad he swiped the notification and stood.

“Come,” was all he said as he moved to the door, releasing them from their lock and leaving it open as he walked towards the hall. She’d have nowhere but where he went to go, he’d ensured that much.

She was actually startled when he got her attention as she opened her eyes and had to refocus. There was a new calm in her now from the meditation and she let out a slow breath as she stood up, rolling her shoulders slightly before she followed after him. It wasn’t really a request after all. 

His strides were as quick and wide as ever as he made it through corridors and through elevators until they were in a room near the deck. Officers and various members at stations, but above them was a series of large windows giving onto a blue orb in the sky, its seas giving off an interesting shade around jagged landscapes of brown and green.

It was difficult to keep up with him but she moved as swiftly as she could. Despite the impulse to try and go down another hall. They were currently in space, she didn’t really have anywhere to go. Though once on deck she blinked a few times, actually looking out the window at the planet. The seas are what got her attention more than the landmasses on the planet, her shoulders easing a bit again. Normally she only saw large bodies of water in her dreams.

“On my command,” he said, ignoring the redheaded general as he quickly came to stand on the other side of the girl.

“Ah, just in time,” he sounded pleased.

“Fire.” 

A word the general echoed, that constant need to have some form of control apparent, though Ren ignored him.

There was a flash of angry red light from the hull of the ship, the large beam striking the center of the planet before them. At first nothing seemed to happen, and then it began to spread like wildfire. As the very core divided and shook, the waters seemed to turn to lava, smoke and destruction ripping the small world apart until a ring of stone shot to leave nothing but rubble behind.

The sheer amount of destruction widened her eyes a bit before the realization of it all hit her. The map. Skywalker. That must have been his hidden location and now the entire planet was gone. Her face drained of any emotion as her heart started to hammer in her chest and she barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping. 

Ren’s hand settled on her shoulder. “This wouldn’t have been possible without you,” he praised.

That praise made her stomach twist in knots as she stared out the window, more forcefully trying to block him from her mind as she just barely managed to not pull from his hand. “...May I go?”

“Too much excitement, scavenger?” Hux drawled, his hand moving down her spine gently. 

Ren merely looked at the other man, and his hand went right back behind himself, the ginger standing just a little straighter. “If the general wishes, you may follow him out,” he said simply. He still had work to do that would keep him there a while longer.

That touch made her tense even as a shiver started to roll down her spine. Her back still far too sensitive. But at that she glanced up at Kylo Ren, taking a moment to consider her words. “...And our deal?” She carefully asked, keeping expectation and accusation out of her tone. But just barely. 

“It stands,” he said carefully. He had messaged the man in regards to it earlier. “You’ve done well,” he added. “Today.”

Hux was obviously slightly bitter about it all. “You can claim her when you're done, Commander,” he said with a nod before looking at the scavenger and turning on his heels to return to his quarters.

The relief only registered briefly before she nodded her head. The most thanks he was going to get from her. She had worked for it after all. After one last glance out of the window and the ruin that was that planet, she turned and strode after Hux. She felt sick to her stomach. They were going to know that she gave up the map. 

Once back to his chambers he allowed her in before closing the doors. He stepped out of his boots and moved to settle in his bed with his data pad. “You should probably read, you might avoid my quiz today, but it just means I’ll have more to ask tomorrow,” he reminded in a drawl.

That was all she really could do, other than bothering his cat. Though the ginger feline did wind through her legs a few times before trotting over to Hux and jumping in his lap. That cat confused her. 

She picked up the handbook and moved to sit on the floor, not joining him on his bed, as she carefully turned to where she had left off when Ren got her. But it was hard to focus. It was her fault. An entire planet was gone, the last Jedi was obliterated, and it was entirely her fault. 

He didn’t ask her to join him. Not this time. She had done well, which was good in theory, but it left him wanting, something he didn’t particularly enjoy. Instead he kept himself busy, petting Milly as she settled at his side, though he noted how his cat watched the girl.

It was taking her longer than it had earlier to turn the pages, her mind very clearly elsewhere. But she had that block in place and cherished that solitude at that moment. Self-hatred for her weakness in giving them the map burned through her and so did a beginning spark of hatred for the Resistance. For Han Solo. If either of them had tried to get her out then that planet would be fine...and she wouldn’t be stuck.

As she silently seethed, Hux prepared his next morning briefing on the failures of the Republic and the scum that was the Resistance. A daily report he used to motivate the troops, and maintain their ever growing foothold in the galaxy.

There were things that Hux had said in a few of his morning briefings that were fitting a bit more, things she argued against in her mind. Disloyal. Clearly they were if they wouldn’t try to save someone who had helped. Undisciplined. Weak. She was beginning to hate those she had wished saved her as much as her captors. 

It was about an hour before Ren was at the door, entering the chambers to claim the girl. Noting the man on his bed as the girl read on the floor, he felt confident that at the very least Hux had kept his word.

“Unharmed and untested as per your demands, Commander,” he sighed, not looking up from his data pad. “Anything else you require?” he demanded.

Ren shook his head. “Come,” he beckoned to the girl.

Rey glanced between the pair of them, still half expecting some sort of assessment. When none came, she stood up and actually glanced at the cat before she closed the handbook and kept it with her. More reading could be done in Kylo Ren’s quarters. In theory. 

She fell into step behind him as she so often did now, but still kept studying the halls for any small changes or shifts in guards.


	5. Conflicted

Back in his room, a table had been set with dinner. A roasted stuffed porg along with all the fixings. A special dinner meant to be a bit of a reward of sorts. She had yielded, and though she still resisted, he hoped she would see the light, or rather the appeal of the darkness.

“You’re conflicted.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. “Don’t be, you’ve done well.”

The smell of the food alone was nearly enough to make her mouth water. At his statement she almost bristled. “Are you going to tell me how to feel now as well as how to behave?”

He set his data pad on the table beside her plate. “Your anger is justified. Rather than attempt to rescue you, they’ve increased protection on their allies,” he let her see over the briefing he’d had come morning. Their capital still stood, but now they were without a Jedi, without his uncle. He took a seat, and let the information sink in.

As she took her seat she put food on her plate carefully, remembering the lessons from Hux, before curiosity got the better of her and she looked over the reports. The temptation to try and send...something...was there. But she had no one she could send any sort of message to. “I wasn’t an ally. Just a girl that found the droid,” she muttered, but that anger still lingered. Anger and hurt. 

“A casualty of war,” he murmured. “Seems my mother chose the many over the one,” he said plating a porg breast and some honey root vegetables onto his plate. “You’ll come to realize your place is here.” He poured them both wine from a decanter, a rare indulgence on his part as he did rather like to keep his wits about him.

A similar cut of meat was on her own plate and as she finished looking over the data pad before she took a bite of one of the vegetables. That assurance from him made her raise a brow. “I highly doubt that.” Her words were sharp but it was unclear if she was truly angry at him or herself this time. 

“Would you rather be a slave on Jakku?” he asked, curious. “Or perhaps you think Han will adopt you,” he almost jeered. “He’d be a disappointment,” he promised. “Bailing is what he does best. Trust me.”

“I wasn’t a slave.” She bristled and actually shot a glare at him. Anger and self-hatred finding another outlet since he kept poking at her. “No. I don’t,” she knew that wasn’t a possibility. But that underlying longing for a family, a place she belonged, made her heart almost ache.

A scoff left her though as she looked him in the eyes. “Why would I do something as stupid as trust anyone on this ship?”

“Clever girl,” he praised, taking a sip of his wine.

A roll of her eyes was his only answer as she cut a piece of meat and took a bite. But she still didn’t touch the wine. Ignoring it like it wasn’t there.

Taking his data pad back he shut it off and set it down for the evening. There was no need to be rude. 

The fact he was willing to give her his full attention had her a little more wary, even as she took another bite of her food in silence. If he wanted conversation he could attempt it. She wasn’t filling the silence for him. 

It was rare for him to have guests, even more so someone he didn’t need something from right away. “If you continue to do well, we might look into getting you quarters of your own,” he said, perhaps that would help her feel at home within the First Order.

That got her attention, if only briefly as she glanced over at him. “And will there still be guards outside the door to make sure I don’t bolt,” she grumbled before taking another bite of food. What was he trying to do?

He sighed and set his cutlery down. “And where would you go?” he demanded. “There is nothing for you out there,” he pointed.

“And there’s something for me here?” She demanded in turn as she put down her own cutlery and leaned back in her seat to look at him. 

There was a hint of irritation as he looked at her. “Much more than you’d get anywhere else. Three hots and a cot to start,” he reminded her. “You could thrive here,” he said quietly. “Your gifts, I could teach you to be beyond anything the galaxy has ever seen…”

“I had what I needed,” she argued. Even though she had been sleeping in an abandoned AT-AT. “If I obey. If I don’t question. If I’ll be your weapon,” she nearly sneered it, already becoming a bit more cold with the anger that pulsed through her. 

He watched her. “And you didn’t have to obey on Jakku?” He plucked a few choice memories from her mind and brought them forward. How she was told to scrub parts rather than chatter. “Do you think the Resistance wouldn’t have had rules?” He demanded. “At least you know my expectations.” He took a bite of his dinner.

“I could question without potentially getting beaten for arguing. I didn’t have someone in my head,” she hissed, itching to get away from him. But where would she go? “And I could go where I wanted.” But she didn’t even talk about the Resistance. She was starting to hate them. It sinking in that all their talk about helping everyone in the galaxy was just that. Talk. 

He just watched her. “You could barely feed yourself on Jakku, don’t lie to yourself about your freedom.” 

“It was more free than I am here,” she muttered, sounding bitter as she picked back up her fork and took a bite of her food.

“An illusion, nothing more.”

Another glare was his answer from her. He wouldn’t understand and she wasn’t going to try to make him. She simply took another bite of food without a word. 

He continued to eat in silence. If she wanted to sulk then so be it. It wasn’t like he got to discuss much. Most of the ship was terrified of him, the rest had to give him updates. And Hux...that was a different beast altogether.

She had no reason to trust or believe him. No reason to discuss a thing with him. Besides, what could she possibly discuss with him? He poked around her head enough. He probably knew all he wanted to know about her. 

One of her legs crossed over the other and she carefully took bites of the food, still following the lessons that Hux had instilled in her. But she still didn’t touch the wine. Ignoring the indulgence of it. 

“Do you not like wine?” He asked carefully, noticing how she avoided it.

“I’ve never had it,” she stated simply before taking another bite of the food. 

That made sense. “Would you rather something else? It is a celebratory moment. I can have something fetched for you.”

“Celebratory…” she murmured, echoing the word as she felt her stomach knot again. She didn’t agree. 

“One we couldn’t have achieved without you,” he murmured, a hint of pride in his tone.

She put down her cutlery at that and almost shuddered. “Excuse me for not feeling proud of myself.”

Ren watched her. “Ahch-To was a barely inhabited planet, but it was home to a very dangerous criminal,” he said simply. “Surely you’re not feeling self-pity because it so happens to hurt the resistance?” He knew she was feeling anger towards them.

“A Jedi. The last Jedi. In the stories they’re always heroes,” she replied easily but looked away from him and almost scoffed. “Self-pity? No. Not self-pity.” Self-hatred for caving in and giving them what they wanted was more like it. For being responsible for the last Jedi being killed. 

“I see,” he said settling down his cutlery. “Master Luke was no hero,” he murmured, pushing a scene through the bond, seeing him tower over his bed with his saber at the ready, allowing her to feel that uncertainty and fear he had woken to. “And then he ran, like the coward he is,” he stood and left the table, having lost his appetite.

That scene and the emotions that came with it actually turned her stomach just as much. Her gaze followed him as he left the table and at his assessment of the Jedi, even with that memory she looked away. “Neither was Darth Vader.”

“My grandfather’s tale is more than simply leading the Galactic Empire’s military,” he reminded her curtly. “Highly decorated during the Clone Wars, despite having been snubbed by the Jedi early in his life.” He turned to look at her. “Every story you cling to has an alternate spin, people tend to cling to the parts that suit their narrative.” 

His grandfather...that meant that Leia Organa was his mother. It meant the Jedi he had just killed was his uncle. Her mind spun. “And being snubbed was enough to destroy the order itself?” She couldn’t help but ask but it didn’t hold as much heat as she tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying. Finally, she lifted the glass of wine and downed half of it, barely tasting it. That realization needed a drink with it though. 

“Perhaps if you hone your meditation skills, he can explain his side of the story to you himself,” he responded. She could be judgy all she wanted, but that didn’t change the facts, facts she’d come to realize in time.

“It won’t change my opinion on the Sith,” she stated simply, her gaze on the wine glass as she kept any other comments to herself. She spoke more candidly with him than she did with the general but she wasn’t going to push that far. 

He nearly laughed at that statement. “I’m not a Sith,” he said honestly.

“And yet you look up to one...even if he is your grandfather,” she murmured and this time actually took a sip of the wine, testing it on her tongue. 

“Even Jedi look to those before them for guidance.” He watched her, pouring himself another glass before topping hers again. “Why do you think I have you meditate?” he asked.

“I can’t say I’ve really thought about it,” she said simply. The only assumption she had was that he was trying to contain or mold her abilities. 

He shook his head. “In time, they’ll speak to you,” he murmured. “In time, you will be more than you are.”

“I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to speak to the one responsible for the death of the last Jedi,” she grumbled as she took another sip of her wine. Clearly not celebrating, more like avoiding or numbing.

Kylo Ren stood behind her, trailing a gloved hand across one of her shoulders. “Technically, that would be me,” he murmured. “Perhaps General Hux is much too preoccupied teaching you the textbook to properly explore the changes the Order brings to the governments of old that have failed the galaxy…”

Rey shivered under that touch despite not wanting to. Her back was sensitive from the lashes and it was hard enough not to lean into his touch due to that bond. “The Order plans on destroying planets…sounds pretty despicable to me. Not to mention overkill.”

“Not all the planets,” he pet her hair, wishing he could touch the locks with his fingers, but knowing better than to do so in that moment. “If we destroyed all the planets there’d be nothing to rule now would there?”

That feeling of his hand on her hair made her relax a bit more as she almost started to lean into his touch. Before she did she straightened and took another sip of her wine as she shook her head. “The fact that there wouldn’t be anything to rule being the reasoning pretty much speaks for itself. Power for power’s sake.”

“I’m a soldier, not a leader,” he reminded gently. “Examples have to be made…”

“And yet you have enough sway to have kept me,” she nearly grumbled. Simple soldier her rear. 

He chuckled at that. “For now.” Until Snoke had a say about it, which caused the slightest hint of chagrin to come from him.

Oh, that didn’t exactly sound reassuring. As much as she hated being here she didn’t hate the being alive part. “For now?”

“Depends on you,” he said gently. “If the Supreme Leader decides you’re a failure,” he shrugged. No, she had been showing progress. Some at the very least. “There’s a reason your training is split between myself and General Hux,” he had no reason to lie to her. Perhaps it would motivate her some more.

A bit of cold dread ran through her at that. She really was trapped unless she found a way to get out, wasn’t she? Succeed here or die. Escape, succeed, or die. _Kriff._ Instead of answering him with words, she took another drink from her wine glass. This was his fault. His fault, the general’s, Finn’s, and that droid. 

“You could have sold the droid,” he drawled. “Could have stayed away from all of this. If we’re playing the blame game,” he had a scoff to his tone. He hadn’t meant to pry. Between the proximity, the silence, and the wine.

“Oh, so I should have been selfish rather than attempting to get the droid to its owner,” she muttered with a shake of her head. “I’m starting to wish I had. Stay. Out. Of. My. Head,” she hissed. Now she knew why Hux had been so livid.

“I’m not to blame for how loud you think,” he snapped back to her. “And perhaps you should have, seeing as you’re too busy mourning the past,” he pulled away, calling an ensign to come clear the table.

A frustrated sound was his answer as she finished her glass of wine and set it down. She strode over to where the handbook was, picked it up, and sat herself in one of the chairs in the room. She curled her legs up almost under her in the chair and started to flip through the pages to get where she had left off. 

It wasn’t long before a uniformed member came to clean things up, leaving with all but the wine. No words were exchanged, which was fine with the commander, not really one for small talk most times, and yet he had tried with the girl. _Stupid,_ he thought to himself, stripping out of his shirt and boots and putting them away before going to lay on his bed with the data pad, going through what was on the agenda for the next day.

That she actually heard and she blinked as she looked up and over at him. It wasn’t as pointed as it usually was. She studied him for a few moments, trying not to get distracted by his state of undress, but ultimately returned to her book. _Hearing things,_ she thought to herself as she started to read again. 

He looked at her. “Now who’s in who’s mind,” he grumbled.

At that she glanced back over at him. “You poke around mine enough,” she grumbled right back. “It’s not like I want to go poking around in your mind.”

“You’re starting to get it, good,” he rolled his eyes.

“You’re saying you accidentally poke around my head….You,” she questioned with a raised brow.

He set his datapad down. “Come here,” he demanded, ignoring her question.

The demand had her glare even as she put down the book again and walked over to the edge of the bed. “Yes?”

“Closer,” he pat the empty space beside him on the mattress.

She glanced between him and the spot indicated before she sighed and sat down, her arms loosely crossing over her chest. 

“Cut the tough act for a second,” he murmured. “Close your eyes.”

A sigh left her lips at that before she closed her eyes and let her hands settle in her lap. “Fine.”

“Tell me you don’t feel it,” he murmured.

“...Feel what exactly,” she asked, wanting to make sure she was actually answering him. 

He kept close to her while still keeping his distance. “That pull,” he breathed. “I don’t know why or how, but we’re connected,” he looked at her. “I don’t try to read your thoughts… they’re just…there.”

Her first thought was _you didn’t do it_ but she managed not to say it, even knowing he could likely hear her. Opening her eyes to look at him. “When I try to block it you seem irritated,” she grumbled.

At least he knew she didn’t do it. He hadn’t really brought it up with Snoke yet. Watching her a while longer he gave a single breath that was almost a laugh. “It’s more complicated than that.”

That sound almost surprised her and it showed for a moment before she just lifted a brow. “And you won’t explain, will you?”

“Probably not,” he smirked. Truthfully, he didn’t understand it perfectly himself, so it would be hard to explain.

A sigh left her lips slightly but she didn’t seem surprised or shocked. “Right…not sure what I expected.”

He brushed her cheek and met her gaze. “You did well today, but you still have a way to go,” he reminded.

That light touch had her freeze to actually look at him. There were moments, brief ones, where he was quite gentle with her. And it was a shocking contrast to everything else. “I didn’t get quizzed today. I’m sure tomorrow won’t be nearly as promising,” she drawled. It felt like nothing really pleased Hux. Except causing pain. 

“One day at a time,” he murmured. Not every day would be in her favor, but this one counted for something right?

That was shockingly nice and she nodded her head. It was one day at a time on Jakku as well. At least that was familiar. 

He wasn’t sure what really had him bridging the gap, but he caved to that pull, claiming her lips in an exchange that wasn’t purely forceful.

This wasn’t demanding. It wasn’t that forceful kiss of a few nights ago and without realizing it she was returning that kiss. It wasn’t exactly gentle, but the closest he’d been. She held that kiss for a moment, the part of her that craved him and felt pulled towards him wanting her to move closer, but breaking the kiss she looked almost surprised. Her lips parted still and her gaze moved between his eyes and his lips. 

There was a reciprocation in that surprise as he met her gaze, looking over her lips a bit more before claiming her lips again. His hand found the small of her back, pulling her in closer as he kissed her more deeply.

Conflicted was an understatement. She shouldn’t be wanting to press closer to the man that captured her, to the one keeping her here, but she kissed him back again. Her hand hesitantly moved onto his shoulder as she was pulled closer, though it was unclear whether she was going to stay close or pull away. 

His tongue beckoned hers, hopeful that she wouldn’t pull away, but if it came to it, he would probably allow it. He couldn’t explain why he wanted her, wanted her like he hadn’t wanted anyone before. Though he wouldn’t admit it, she had been his first, his attention until then undivided.

It was slower than that first time and less hurried. If asked she had no problem throwing in either of their faces that her first kiss and first time with anyone had been that evening they’d made her yield. Tentatively, her tongue responded to his as she shifted just a bit closer to him. Trying to convince herself she could and would pull away still if she wanted to.

When he combed through her hair this time, his fingers could feel the silken strands, the softest moan escaping between their lips at the feel. How she had such power over him, he was still figuring out, but in that moment, it didn’t matter.

The sound of his moan made her shiver, her breath hitching slightly before she broke the kiss to get a deeper breath. But she didn’t pull away and put distance between them. As mad as that was. She still hated him, still was so angry with this whole situation, but she couldn’t stop her fingers from brushing through his hair now too. 

Those nimble fingers in his hair had him nearly shivering, the reaction close to a shrug. His forehead resting against hers as he too caught his breath. He was used to training, to running himself ragged, but this was something different. He wasn’t used to feeling so breathless.

What was he doing to her? Normally she wanted her space and dreaded getting too close to him or Hux. But first Hux read to her and now this. Despite her confusion, her fingers stayed stroking through his hair slowly.

His hand moved from her hair to her shoulder, down her arm and settling on her hip. It took a few more breaths before he leaned closer to brush his lips to hers, tentatively before doing so a bit more firmly. She was a scavenger, he shouldn’t have even given her a double take, and yet, he wanted to push that bond, to just cave to that wish for proximity.

The caution from him surprised her more than the forcefulness her first night here had caused. This time she didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, just allowing herself to feel rather than think. If she overthought this she’d likely make herself frustrated and him angry. She pressed a bit closer, letting her fingers tangle in his hair as her other hand tentatively traced down his chest. 

Completely lost to passion, he kissed her a bit more eagerly, rolling her back as he allowed her access to his chest. He slowly risked touching her, smoothing up and down her side, growing more confident with what she allowed.

A soft gasp left her, but she didn’t pull away and actually let him roll her back onto the bed. Those light touches sent shivers down her spine and had desire slowly starting to roll through her. Her fingers traced over scars on his chest, like she had wanted to earlier, taking her time despite herself. 

He didn’t stop her from touching him, granting her all the access she wanted as he settled between her thighs to kiss her. Slowly he moved to touch her breast, groping her gently at first, though there was still a bit of demand. He wanted to just rip her clothes off, but he held back that urge.

There was so much strength in his frame and he was so much bigger than her. It made her feel so small, almost vulnerable. She nearly moaned as he groped her. There was a moment’s hesitation before she broke the kiss and stripped off her tunic, pressing her lips back to his before she could think, still left in her wraps which she felt this was even at least. 

When she stripped her tunic, he was almost shocked, but he didn’t focus on that too long. Not when he had all that added skin to dote on. His lips trailed from the corner of her shoulder and along her clavicle, trailing her the front of her throat and over her chin to claim her lips again, his hips rolling against hers, his length firm behind his pants as he pressed against her.

A sigh of pleasure left her lips as she let her eyes close, just letting herself feel. Letting that part of her that wanted to be closer to him actually indulge. Each brush of his lips was creating sparks of desire that she couldn’t have denied if she wanted to. As she started to kiss him back another gasp left her at that roll and her hips arched into him. Her breathing becoming more uneven. 

He wanted her. There was no way to sugar coat it. She was reacting so beautifully to him, and he couldn’t have asked for more if he were being honest. Carefully he worked to undo the bindings around her chest, casting them to the side so he could claim each breast in turn, perking her nipples with sucks and licks.

It felt like she was on fire. Heat rolled through her as she leaned up so he could cast aside the bindings with as little difficulty as possible. She hadn’t expected his mouth on her. Her head fell back against the pillows on a moan, her hand back in his hair as the other gripped his shoulder. 

As he focused on her breasts, his hands moved to undo her pants, tugging at them as he kissed his way down her abdomen until he was kneeling between her legs, shifting them so he could undress her, even if that meant prying himself from her grasp, as pleasant as it was.

Her hands mapped out his body, following the impulse just to touch him. To let herself simply enjoy without thinking about it. Which was harder to do as he moved to strip her. With flushed cheeks and uneven breaths, she opened her eyes to look at him, lightly biting her bottom lip, watching as he shifted to remove his pants, kicking them off as he moved back within her grasp. His lips trailing kisses along the side of her throat. He just let them be naked for now, kissing and touching.

The lack of rush this time actually soothed her some, had her slowly releasing that hold she had on her bottom lip. There was no talking. Words would get in the way at the moment. And yet there were still sounds, a soft moan leaving her as she tilted her head, letting him get at more of her neck as her fingers traced up his arms.

Her moans were echoed by low sounds of his own, expressing that pleasure he felt. Reaching between them he teased her with his fingers as his lips claimed hers, wanting more than this and yet biding his time.

She was slick with arousal already. A moan, muffled by their kiss, left her as she kissed him back and this time let her tongue coax his. Feeling. Not thinking. All of her thoughts were about the feeling of him touching her, everything else pushed out of the way. 

His digits delved into her, working her, stretching her. She felt so small, was so small compared to him. 

A moan left her as she rolled her hips into his hand, her breathing staying a little uneven as she looked up at him. Desire clear in her eyes. 

When he felt she was ready for him he replaced his hand with his tip, teasing her core before slipping into her in a slow and steady thrust, groaning as he was fully sheathed into her.

That slow thrust had her actually dig her nails into his shoulders. “Oh,” she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. He felt so good inside of her. 

His breath came a bit more jagged as he pulled back slowly and filled her in a more steady stroke. She felt warm and welcoming, but beyond all those physical sensations one thing kept nagging at him. A feeling. _Mine._ It was a thought he couldn’t stop.

The thought bothered her but what bothered her more was that part of her that wanted to nod in agreement. Like she belonged there with him. Which was madness. Clearly she had just been stuck with him too long already. But he felt fantastic, one hand burying back in his hair before she claimed his lips in another heated kiss. 

He could feel that resistance, but her lips stopped him overthinking things. His tongue pushing forward to demand hers as he thrust into her over and over again. If what he felt wasn’t enough to drive his hips forward, that feedback loop that made it near impossible to decipher where she began and he ended only spurred him on. “So close,” he groaned.

She nipped at his bottom lip before her tongue met with his eagerly, like she couldn’t get enough of his taste. Enough of him. And that feedback loop made her feel just how tight she was for him, just how he stretched her just right, and she moaned a bit more loudly. Rey nodded slightly in agreement at that, her nails digging in a bit more to his back as she felt that pleasure build. “Please…”

Those nails, that word, he groaned wanting nothing more than to give her what she wanted, what he wanted. He ground into her with every thrust, nipping her lip before claiming another kiss, his hips falling into a rapid pace mixed with grinding to bring her over the edge with him, following their bond through to the end.

Oh Force. That grinding with those rapid thrusts had her hips rolling to meet him, practically melting into that kiss with him as her nails dragged down his back. It didn’t take too many of those thrusts before her inner walls were tightening around him and she cried out. Clutching at him, she broke the kiss, her eyes closed as she ground back into that thrust as she came. 

He could feel himself spilling into her, but he didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. He rode their pleasure out, grinding into her as he slowed until he couldn’t anymore. Holding his weight off her he kept close for a moment, forehead against her shoulder as he regained control of his breath.

Soft whimpers left her as he ground into her, arching into him and her nails digging in a bit more. She was almost too sensitive right after her climax but she slowly relaxed beneath him. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes fell closed, hands still resting against his back. Not scrambling away from him at the moment.

It was a while longer before he rolled with her to the side, keeping her to his chest loosely as he settled. The day finally settling in. He could have fallen asleep right then.

As she caught her breath, she didn’t pull away from him. Just like she hadn’t that first night. There was something about keeping close skin to skin to him that felt good. Keeping her eyes closed she let out a soft sigh. 

“...I get to use the fresher first in the morning,” she mumbled. 

He mumbled something that wasn’t exactly a rejection to her request. Whether he’d join her or not would be seen come morning.

A soft sound that was almost a laugh left her, still feeling rather satisfied. Thoughts turned off she just nuzzled a little bit closer and started to drift. Clothes and everything else just seemed incredibly unimportant at the moment.


	6. Priming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts to get the ins and outs of the facts of the Order.
> 
> We hope you guys are enjoying our dumpster fire fic. Let us know what you think!

Ever since that night that the planet, Ahch-To, had been destroyed she was trying to set back up her boundaries. Though now it was more difficult than before. While she wasn’t as modest anymore, often sharing the fresher with him after training, she kept pulling away before they could wind up back in his bed again. 

She hadn’t managed to have another day without lashes from at least one of them though and it was making her a little irritable. But she was getting better. All of the lessons were something she was _trying_ to succeed in. For now. Even though she still wanted out. Especially if Snoke expected them to completely reeducate her. 

It didn’t feel like that was an option. But if she kept trying to succeed, kept pushing forward, then they would likely lower their guards a little bit with her. 

Hux had been too busy that morning to quiz her, so she had spent the morning with Kylo Ren, pushing herself harder in her physical training. She’d managed to land a few hits on him and hadn’t just been knocked on her ass. She’d fallen onto a knee but she hadn’t stumbled completely down. 

There were clothes set out for her on the bed and she had let down her hair, actually reaching out with the Force to turn on the water in the fresher. He had started teaching her _small_ things with it. It made it easier to not accidentally slip into other people’s heads. Kylo’s was still difficult. 

Piece by piece his attire went down the laundry shoot, leaving him on display for her as he marched towards the fresher. She’d been avoiding him, which had only led to more heated dreams shared between them, a habit he had every intention to put a stop to that day.

The way he looked, still sweaty from training and with nothing hiding him, had her heartbeat starting to accelerate and she _couldn’t_ look away. She knew exactly how he felt touching her too. “...Kriff…” she grumbled under her breath before she started to strip now as well, intent on following after him.

He ignored her at first, waiting for her to join as she so often did of late. Pulled and yet resisting him at every turn.

Her own clothing went down the chute, the clothes on his bed all ready for after, and she walked into the fresher, actually pushing past him to lean into the hot spray. A sigh that was almost a moan leaving her. This was something she was getting used to. The hot water, the fresh fruit, the physical training, and slowly the way she was looked at by Kylo Ren and General Hux.

A strong arm snaked around her center, pulling her to his broad chest. Still, he kept her in the spray. “Still working on manners I see,” he drawled, leaning against her cheek, his lips hovering over her heated skin. His fingers found her folds, teasing her lightly.

“I’m small. You block the water if you’re in front,” she sniffed, coming up with an excuse before she settled in against his chest there in the spray, a soft gasp leaving her at his touch. There was that slight hesitancy in their bond. She shouldn’t, she should stay focused, should keep her own goals in mind, but she didn’t want to.

“Very small,” he agreed, slipping a digit into her and giving it a swirl, his lips trailing down the side of her throat as he worked through their bond to lower her guard.

A soft gasp left her lips, slowly melting into his embrace. Her legs spreading apart a bit more for him. It was just physical, she tried to lie to herself, allowing herself to start to just feel again before she heard that door open.

“There you both are,” came Hux’s shrill tone as he kept his back to the shower if only to afford Ren some privacy. “Honestly Commander do you not heed your comms?”

Kylo groaned, anger sharp through their bond despite keeping a cold exterior. “You get her at lunch.”

“Which is in ten minutes,” he reminded. “Which makes you late for Supreme Leader Snoke.”

That anger made her almost shudder as she carefully pulled away from Kylo, cheeks flushed. “...Training ran long,” she murmured to Kylo instead of Hux. But there was the smallest spark of concern at the mention of being late. Concern that wasn’t for herself before she blocked that bond as much as she could. 

His lips brushed her temple discreetly as he pulled away, a promise for later in their bond as he stepped out to get changed without a word. It was less than a minute before he was completely gone.

That kiss was almost sweet but she didn’t think about it as she quickly washed her body and her hair.

Hux was rather proud of himself and it showed as he looked over the girl. “You have three minutes,” he stated.

“I’ll be dressed by then,” she muttered, ignoring Hux as she rinsed her hair. She’d bathed with less time before. And with cold water. Once the suds were gone she cut off the water and actually pulled a towel to her through the Force.

She was making quick work of drying off as she stepped out, moving back into the main room to get dressed. Her chest wrap would take the most time. She could braid her hair as she walked down the hall if necessary. 

Hux stood by her clothing, not one to deny himself a bit of a show. It seemed the Commander offered her leniences he didn’t afford. Like not allowing her to hide behind a towel when she dressed. One could never be too careful after all, or so he claimed.

As Hux simply watched her she only pulled on one undergarment before dropping the towel and raising a brow at him before she continued to dress. The chest wrappings were the longest part, and she pulled on the nicer top, one that seemed more formal, for after training. The pants were also nicer as she pulled them on and then sat down to pull on socks and her boots. Nimble fingers raced along the laces as she counted in her head. 

The towel was sent down the laundry shoot and she moved to stand in front of Hux as she started to braid her damp hair. Fifteen seconds to spare. 

His gaze held a coldness to it as he studied her body, and yet deep in those icy hues was a hunger just begging to be let out. “Come on Scavenger,” he chided. “I don’t have all day,” he snapped. It wasn’t exactly true. She was his until morning, of that he was certain.

“I’m ready,” she replied calmly enough as she secured the braid with an elastic. Neat. Professional. Apparently more acceptable than her buns. 

Turning on his heels he marched forward, taking her to his study this time. A room adjoining his bedroom. There’d be time for that later, but right then, he knew most of his time would be pouring over schematics despite her presence. A table was set near the bay window, a view into space set up. He doubted she’d seen the outside since Ahch-To.

This was a new room and at first she was suspicious, not trusting them to show her anything actually “nice” after they had deemed the destruction of Ahch-To as nice. But she actually blinked and the ghost of a smile curved her lips as she strode in, her gaze drawn to the window. Ignoring the handbook that seemed to always go to whichever room she was expected to be in for now.

Sometimes, it was like having a child with the wonder she expressed at certain sights. Still, he maintained composure, taking a seat at the table beside the window, placing a napkin across his lap and placing a few things on his plate. “I do have some work to do today, so you’ll have time to read before I quizz you,” he said getting right down to business.

She almost rolled her eyes. He couldn’t just let her enjoy that view for a moment or two more...she was starting to think the only things he enjoyed were causing pain, sticking to schedules, and his cat. She moved to take the seat across from him and placed a napkin across her own lap and carefully added things to her plate. “So it’ll be closer to dinner when I’m quizzed?” She wanted to make sure she had her timeline correct. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “1600 hours if you want to get technical,” he shrugged. She’d have enough time to see the view while he was working.”

1600 hours. It should be time enough to stargaze and read. It made her wonder what system they were near but she wasn’t about to ask. Instead she took a sip of her water before she took a bite of her food. No fruit this time. Blast. 

Hux ate quietly, watching her from the corner of his eye. At least she was behaving, seeming to have stopped those annoying habits from her wildling days.

While she could lower her guard some around Kylo, some being the key word, she kept her posture carefully straight, her elbows off the table, and only ate with her fingers if whatever it was they were eating was a finger food. Like sandwiches or a pastry item. She held that same silence, not asking him a thing as she ate. 

“So, who’s to blame for your near tardiness,” he asked, wondering if it was her doing or the commander’s. Honestly, the man seemed to be demonstrating a soft spot for her, which he hoped wouldn’t become a problem.

Oh, that was a dangerous question. One that she contemplated as she took another bite of food. If she said it was Kylo’s fault then Hux might attempt to insist he be harder on her. If she said it was her fault she was getting at least some lashings...Kriff. “I wanted to perfect the current form he was teaching me. I believe due to that he hadn’t realized the time had run over.” That sounded like a diplomatic way of saying it was her fault, right?

He raised a brow as she answered. Was she protecting Ren? How foolishly shortsighted. “I see,” he said carefully. “You do seem to be struggling to grasp concepts,” he accepted it being her fault, adding a note to his data pad.

It was far too tempting to ask him what at that look but she took another sip of water and bit her tongue. Not now. Not when she was sort of figuring things out. “Though I am improving,” she murmured off hand, clearly not expecting him to acknowledge it as she finished the food on her plate. Not eating as much as she did when fruit was involved. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he said rather abruptly.

“I’d be shocked if you weren’t,” she replied almost cooly. 

He made another note on his data pad rather than acknowledge her sass. Finishing his plate he sat up and went to his desk.

A sigh left her lips as she finished her water and leaned back in her chair, picking up her book and flipping to the page she had left off on. 

As she read he watched here every so often. She seemed to be making some progress in her efficiency in doing so, but still a rather slow reader. He definitely wasn’t about to make a scholar out of her, he knew that much.

Rey was used to being watched now and it didn’t stop her from continuing to read. She was faster than she once was but still a slower reader. She felt like if it wasn’t just the First Order handbook that she might actually enjoy reading, but that hadn’t been an option for her so far. Once she finished a chapter she glanced up to look out the window, a small smile curving her lips as she watched the stars. 

Mostly he focused on work, but he always kept her in his view. He liked to keep her in view anytime they were together. Better if she had nowhere to hide or go. He was cautious, having to use fear and threat for lacking abilities in the force. 

It went on like this for some time. She’d read a chapter, then look out the window for a little while before reading another chapter. Right now, she ignored Hux and practiced keeping her mind to herself. As her powers in the Force grew she needed more outlets for it, which was why Kylo Ren was showing her how to grab things with it. 

With his report done, and the latest issues having been addressed, General Hux finally rose from his desk. “Surely by now you’ve gone through cover to cover at least twice,” he sighed. They’d been at this for weeks, honestly, it wasn’t that large of a textbook.

Rey glanced up as he spoke and almost fidgeted. Barely twice. They were giving her more time to read than she’d had before but she still had to actually focus. Closing the book she moved it away from herself without confirming or denying what he said. “...I’m ready for your questions.”

“We’ll start with an easy one. What are the core values of the First Order?” 

“Order, control, the rule of law, civic pride, patriotism, and militarism,” she listed. And listed aloud without context they didn’t sound terrible. 

“A complement of how many officers and enlisted personnel is needed for a resurgent-class star destroyer?”

“19,000 officers and 50…..55,000 enlisted,” she corrected carefully. 

“If a stormtrooper is outside of their barracks and are given a contradictory order by an officer on deck, which command are they to follow?” He asked. 

“A stormtrooper, when out of their barracks, is typically under someone’s direct command. During normal circumstances they would follow the order of the highest officer to give them an order. During alerts any officer’s order is to be followed by the stormtroopers,” she explained her answer with a very slight smile. 

He nodded, the slightest glimmer of approval in his icy hues. As annoyed as he was, he was also somewhat aroused by her assurance in her answers though he suppressed that. 

That approval actually shocked her but she was accepting it, rather glad she was doing so well. She had reread a few parts of the book she thought might give her trouble. 

“How many stormtroopers are in a legion?”

“A legion consists of 8,000 troopers.”

Question after question seemed to only lead to more success, and he eventually stopped, apparently appeased by her display. “Good,” he nodded. 

“Follow me,” he said, turning to exit his office. He’d take her to the mess hall to eat, at least she knew enough to blend in if anyone bothered to speak to them.

That bit of praise made her relax a little bit, soothed that she wasn’t being insulted or reprimanded at the moment. Rather than say anything allowed, she simply moved to follow after him. His office was honestly her favorite room so far and only for the window. But she wouldn’t tell him that. 

He took her down a different hall, and up a floor. The cafeteria was spacious, and the tables much more comfortable than what was reserved for crew. Only a certain level of clearance offered this sort of access, a wall of windows giving out onto space. 

“Stay close,” he warned. It would be a shame for a high ranking officer to mistake her for an uninvited guest. No one would believe Hux had a guest to begin with.

The devil you knew was what Rey was willing to put up with. Staying close to him she gave a slight nod of her head, shadowing his steps completely and keeping her attention on him. 

He pulled them each a tray and nudge her before him. “Go on,” he murmured, encouraging her to make use of the manners he was able to instill in her. He reached for a few small plates, some type of roast in one, a mix of fruits in another along with a flat piece of bread.

Taking the tray she glanced at him but moved along and got a small plate of roast, one small plate of root vegetables, a mix of fruits, and a piece of flat bread as well. At the end of the line of food she got herself a simple glass of water. The juices there were interesting but she was going to stick with what she had been drinking. 

He served himself a glass of a blue looking juice and settled at a table away from a few captains talking away some tables over.

Where he went, she followed and took a seat across from him again. But her gaze was drawn to the expanse of space rather than to the other people. People couldn’t be trusted clearly. 

No sooner had he begun eating that he heard a modulated voice demanding his attention. Before he could put his fork down with a sigh a chromium coated helmet was set on the table beside him. “Phasma,” he said quietly.

“I was starting to think you were avoiding me.” The tall blonde said looking down from where she stood. Her gaze went to the girl and back to him. “I suppose I see why now.” There was a tease to her tone.

Hux nearly choked. “Training her. I am training her,” he flushed. “Commander Ren has insisted upon it,” he sniffed.

Rey glanced up at the other woman. Dear. Force. She was tall. Incredibly so. But she remembered her lessons and didn’t stare, taking a sip of her water. Letting Hux handle this seemed best but she gave a nod of her head in agreement. 

Phasma merely perked a brow and shook her head. “If that’s what you tell yourself,” She drawled. “She’s cute.”

Hux wished he could just not be there right then. “Are you here for a reason captain?” He demanded.

“I’m your friend, Armitage,” she reminded but shook her head. “Enjoy your meal, _general_ ,” she had to fight not to roll her eyes as she took her helmet and went off to another table before she got the ginger too riled.

Cute? The compliment had her blinking a few times in shock. Well that was unexpected. And friends? She had nearly choked on a bite of food. Clearing her throat she glanced at the general with a slight bit of curiosity before she simply took another bite of food. Asking too many questions would just get her in trouble with him. Again. 

When silence followed he felt a bit less tense. “I recruited Phasma many moons ago,” he said simply. “Sometimes she forgets our stations have since changed.” It was all he would say on the matter. He took a sip of his juice and ate his food quietly and efficiently.

“I….see,” she replied to say something at all. Staying completely silent seemed wrong after him saying he’d recruited the woman. But she went back to eating her food, saving the fruit for last. 

He didn’t eat all that much, leaving quite a bit behind. At least of the meat and bread. Though he seldom demonstrated it, he was quite fond of fruit. The one plate he did clear.

“Perhaps we can read something different tonight,” he said quietly. She had shown a grasp on the basics even the daftest trooper was aware of. It could be like a reward or something. 

She blinked at that as she ate another piece of fruit, seemingly savoring each bite of it. There were different kinds than they kept having which was helping her just enjoy it. “...Another handbook?” She didn’t trust this not to be a lesson. 

“If you want something technical,” he said simply. “I’ll let you choose from my library,” he found himself saying. He could quizz her on anything really. Even stories. 

The surprise was clear on her face and she didn’t know what to say to that. So instead of speaking, she finished her food and sipped at her water with a slight nod of her head. 

He let her finish her meal, inputting a few things into his data pad, mostly to ensure he would be free for the night, save an emergency. In time, he was certain she’d realize how order and structure meant she could gain liberties for abiding by their rules. 

“Are you ready then?” He asked.

“Yes,” she murmured quietly, simply. But she actually stacked his plates from his tray onto hers and put his tray and glass on hers as well. Minimizing mess. Which meant their neat natures were slowly rubbing off on her. Great. 

He smirked as she cleaned up. “An ensign will handle that,” he said gently.

“I made it neater,” was all she said, grumbling slightly. How would she know? She often ate with just him, just Ren, or the both of them. But she left the rest of it alone.


	7. Inclination

The path to his room was familiar enough once they were back on that hallway, and once they went into his room she moved to sit down, unlacing her boots to slip them off carefully. Though a chirped meow got her attention and a slight smile curved her lips. 

“Hello Milly,” she murmured, more of a greeting than she usually gave Hux or Ren as she reached out to scratch behind the cat’s ears as she ran by.

He set his boots by the door and gave his cat a few scratches once she clamored over to rub his leg in greeting only to scamper off to perch in his closet. At least she seemed to be getting used to the new routine, knowing there’d be no comfortable spot on the bed til they were asleep most likely.

He opened the door that led to his office. “You can pick any book you like,” he said, offering her a chance to do so.

Once she removed her boots she set them close to the door and then reached up to start unbraiding her hair. There had been nothing said about lashes so she figured she was safe for the evening. Which was a first for staying in Hux’s room. 

She looked into the office again before she walked in, going over to the books and letting her fingers lightly trace over the spines. There were so many. But she read over the spines, getting a feel for some of the books. He had said any book...would that mean he’d be patient while she looked?

He didn’t rush her, merely stood studying her as she touched his collection. He had dreams of far greater numbers of texts, but knew travels as their own had their limitations, and likely the sheer amount left in the galaxy was insufficient at best.

The fact he was letting her touch them at all was shocking. There were texts on history that almost drew her eye but ultimately she decided on a book that seemed to have fables in them. It was old but well taken care of. Carefully taking it off the shelf, she walked back out of his office, fingers tracing the lettering on the cover. 

Once back in his chambers he sealed his office. “We can read over it after my shower and your lashes for the day,” he said. She hadn’t really earned all that many, but he wasn’t going to deny himself the pleasure.

“Lashes? I got all the questions right and didn’t argue with Commander Ren,” she murmured with a bit of surprise. 

He looked at her. “You didn’t respect the schedule and sassed me,” he reminded her sternly. “It doesn’t have to be all that bad,” he smirked. 

Kriff. She had, hadn’t she? “...What do you mean by that?” It was a cautious question, especially as he smirked. 

“I could be inclined to skip the belt,” he murmured, drawing closer to her.

“Could be?” She stayed where she was, letting him draw closer and kept her eyes on him. 

He towered over her as he tucked those chestnut strands out of her face. “I could even be inclined to turn it into a more pleasurable affair,” his thumb traced her lower lip as he watched her.

The gentle touches shocked her, but she didn’t jerk back like she would have a few weeks ago. Getting out wasn’t an option yet and if he could make it more pleasant rather than her on that cot with her back and rear sore….her cheeks flushed slightly. “And what would...sway you to be inclined to do so?”

A smile curved his lips. “Ask me nicely,” he said brushing her cheek. 

The continued brushes and even that smile made her blush a bit more. Nicely. “...Please make it more enjoyable?” It was tentative. She had no idea exactly what he wanted to hear. 

A bit of a chuckle escaped him at that. It was a start. He nudged her hair back and looked over her. “Tell me you’ve been a bad girl,” he murmured, giving her the words. “And that I should punish you.” 

That actually made her blush more as she looked at him, chewing at her bottom lip slightly. It took a few minutes for her to compose herself enough to say it. “I...I’ve been a bad girl, General Hux,” she murmured, her eyes downcast for the moment. “...you should punish me for it.”

Did she even realize how delicious she was about it? “Very well,” he murmured. “Strip down for me,” he asked, a huskiness to his words as he did.

The tone was different and it made her look up at him through her lashes before she nodded. She stripped off the tunic, folding it and placing it where she normally put her clothing. Then she unfastened her pants and slid them down her legs, stepping out of them and folding them out of the way as well. The blush stayed in her cheeks as she stripped out of her basics and came back to Hux, her heart hammering in her chest. 

His gaze didn’t leave her for a second as she disrobed for him, enjoying every inch of flesh that was exposed to him. When she stood before him, he nodded approvingly. “You can be such a good girl when you want to be,” he murmured, kissing along the side of her throat. “You want to be my good girl don’t you?” he asked.

A soft gasp left her at those kisses along her throat, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. The fact she had been interrupted earlier had her reacting a bit more, that frustration from before making her want the touch. The blush lingered at his words but she nodded her head, not meeting his gaze. 

Gently he led her to the bed, taking a seat on the mattress and motioning for her to move across his lap.

It felt like her heart was in her throat, but she moved where he indicated, moving across his lap as she took in a slow breath. 

“I want you to count out loud, can you do that for me?” he asked, his warm hand roaming the curve of her rear.

“Yes,” she murmured with a nod. That was something she was used to doing now.

He didn’t strike right away, enjoying how soft her flesh was a while longer before pulling his arm and striking.

The longer he let his fingers stroke over her skin the more relaxed she got until he hit. She almost jumped in surprise at the suddenness of it. “One,” she murmured. 

Rather than pull back right away, he left his palm against her flesh a moment, only to strike again.

She squirmed slightly, but his palm staying against her flesh was helping with the sting. “Two.”

He didn’t pull back to strike again, instead his hand found its way between her thighs, brushing against her outer lips gently. He teased her lightly, careful not to get ahead of himself.

That light touch had a gasp pulled from her. Part of her wanted to be touched more, wanted those fingers to push closer to that bundle of nerves. He had said he’d make it more enjoyable...slowly responding under his touch. 

Feeling that warmth building, he pulled away to strike her twice more, giving each cheek a firm grope before teasing her a bit more.

“Three…..four,” she gasped the second number and nearly squirmed, her breath hitching slightly as he teased her again. 

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, his finger sliding deeper across her folds to find that little nub of pleasure, pressing it a bit before pulling away, bringing another hand down on her rear.

Heat coiled through her, her body responding to his touch as she squirmed in his lap some, barely holding back a moan as he teased at her clit. “F-five,” she breathed. 

When his hand went back to her folds, it was to press into her, two digits sliding into her. “Such a good little scavenger,” he crooned.

A moan did leave her then as she closed her eyes and almost squirmed in his lap. Part of her hated him calling her that while the other part...the other part wanted more of that praise and it was making her even more slick between her legs. 

“You like being my good girl,” he murmured, his fingers drawing in and out of her.

A whimper left her as her hips rolled into his hand, but she didn’t nod or shake her head. Her cheeks a rather brilliant red. Denial. She didn’t like being his anything...and yet her body responded to his words and to his touch so eagerly. 

That lack of answer was disappointing, even though her body was speaking for her. He slowly withdrew his fingers from her. “No?” he asked. “Perhaps I shouldn’t stop at five…” he drawled.

Another whimper left her as he stopped pumping his fingers inside of her. But she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from doing it a third time. Turning her head she looked up at him. There was a mix of desire, shame, and frustration in those chocolate hues. Trying to find her words. That blush nearly filled her whole face. 

“Was that a question?” Her voice was breathy, shifting in his lap and almost rubbing her legs together.

“Ten it is,” he quipped, striking her rear once more.

A surprised sound left her at that next strike and she took in a slow breath while glaring at him. “Six…” She resumed without missing a beat. 

Another two followed. 

She squirmed. “Seven….eight,” she managed. Apparently the softer treatment was passed. But with her aroused the spanks were only making her want it back.

And then two more. 

“Nine.” She almost whined the number as she looked away from him. “Ten.”

“Get on the bed,” he ordered her.

She moved out of his lap and did not want to sit on the bed with those harder spanks still fresh on her rear. But she had a feeling that wasn’t what he meant. After a moment’s hesitation, she moved to lay on the bed, on her stomach. Since he hadn’t been specific. Controlling man that he was.

Hux watched her settle with a roll of his eyes, but he didn’t mind her, taking the time to strip out of his uniform and place every piece in its place before joining her. He sat beside her, a hand trailing from the base of her neck to her rear. “I won’t have you hiding from me,” he murmured, smoothing over her rear.

A shiver rolled down her spine at that gentle touch. “Am I hiding,” she questioned, even knowing it would likely earn another swat. But acknowledging what his words did to her...felt like giving him too much. 

“Mouthy,” he gave each cheek a firm swat. “And I thought you wanted to be my good girl, but I see you’re not,” he drawled, teasing her. He could work with either.

She squirmed at those swats and bit down on her bottom lip. What was wrong with her? She didn’t say a word, her face staying flushed as she almost rubbed her legs together at those two words again. Good girl. 

“Turn,” he commanded. Oh he wasn’t about to let her bury her face in the pillows.

To avoid another swat, she rolled over, her hair spanning out over his sheets as she glared up at him. That mix of emotions still in her eyes: lust, shame, and frustration. 

That mix, he lived for it. Yes, she wanted it, but that shame and frustration, it gave a sweetness to it. He spread her legs as he settled between them, seizing his length before pressing against her, allowing himself to feel her, to tease her with his tip.

As he spread her legs, she looked up at him and that expression stayed the same as she turned her face to the side. She bit down a little bit harder on her bottom lip, muffling a moan as he teased her. Her hips almost rolled into the contact but she kept them flat against the bed. 

With a single thrust he filled her, a groan falling from his lip. When he noted her face to the side, he reached a hand to her throat, forcing her to watch him as he kept a tight grip. His hips rolled into her over and over again.

That single thrust did make her arch into him with a gasp that turned into a moan. As he forced her to watch him, her eyes widened slightly. It was like he wanted to fill her every sense. She started to glare before he found that rhythm, filling her over and over, and pulled another moan from her lips. Kriff. 

Those sweet sounds were music to his ears, his hips keeping that steady pace to pull them from her. Still he kept her throat in his grasp, though she would be able to breathe. For now.

Her hands gripped the sheets under her, pleasure filling her expression along with that frustration. He was infuriating. She hated him. But she didn’t want him to stop. Her hips rolled to meet his steady thrusts, her gaze focused on his lips rather than his eyes as she moaned. 

Those thrusts of her hips were delicious, and he met them with firm strokes, pushing her into the mattress with each one. That hate was apparent, but that honestly didn’t bother him, not when she was obviously enjoying herself, if anything it made her even more appealing. He ground into her every so often, wanting to increase that friction.

Even without a feedback loop, each stroke of his hips had her responding to him. He was almost drilling her into the mattress but she wanted more. Arousal and shame kept her face flush and when he ground into her she moaned louder, grip on the sheets below her almost turning her knuckles white. He was building her up, the teasing making this more intense, but before she could moan again she bit down on her bottom lip as her breath hitched. 

He leaned forward and claimed that lip of hers, biting it nearly hard enough to split it open. If she wanted to muffle her sounds, he’d do it for her. Despite everything he paid close attention to her, wanting to make sure he kept track of what she liked, to extend this for both of them. She might have had that connection with Ren, but he would give her something else.

That bite made a hiss of surprise leave her that turned to a whimper, and yet her breath nearly hitched again. It stung but clearly some part of her enjoyed that. Rather than simply grip the sheets, her hands moved around his shoulders, nails lightly digging into _him_ instead. 

A groan escaped him as she dug her claws into him, his hips rolling into her more forcefully, his speed increasing at the added pain.

His reaction was something she’d think about later, but she held that grip, nails digging into his shoulders. Another whimper of pleasure left her before she pressed her lips to his forcefully, using him to muffle her sounds.

Those plump lips were met with equal force, his tongue delving to coax hers as he continued to meet her hips, to fill her with his length. She felt so blissfully tight.

Ren always felt like he was claiming ownership of her mind due to that feedback loop. Hux felt like he was trying to claim every inch of her body he could. Her tongue pressed to his, attempting to gain some control of this situation back in the kiss. Any sound of pleasure muffled by their kiss. 

She was so deliciously pleasant, more than he’d ever speak out loud. His grip tightened lightly on her throat, pulling back so he could nip at her jaw as he continued his motions. He wanted her to be his, and in that moment, he felt like he was close to it, even with her attempts at struggle.

The tightening grip had her eyes widen and her nails dragging down his back some. A tendril of fear rolled through her, reminding her of the last time he had held her throat. But that didn’t stop the moan from leaving her lips as he continued, her breathing getting a bit more uneven. It only was changing in part to his grip, that bit of fear blending with that pleasure as he filled her. 

Seeing fear inside her gaze, his hips nearly failing in one of their thrusts. He got control back thankfully, nipping along her jaw as he fell back into pace. “Such a good girl,” he murmured.

“Kriff,” she groaned, eyes nearly falling closed as she tried to get deeper breaths of air. Those two words should not make her want more from him, shouldn’t make her crave more of the praise, more of him filling her. More. 

“Oh no, don’t close those pretty eyes,” he murmured, looking over her as he delved into her.

She was so close to coming undone. That pleasure was building with each thrust. It was so tempting not to listen to him. Ultimately, her eyes stayed half lidded, pleasure still mingling with that fear and shame for just how much she was enjoying this. The compliment barely registered. 

He didn’t stop, he could practically taste her pleasure. She was so close to coming undone, and honestly, so was he. “It’s okay,” he crooned, not releasing his seize on her, in fact, he kept it even as he maintained the angle that seemed to draw her closer over the edge. “You can come,” he breathed.

It was hard to get a deep breath and she had already been breathing a bit harder when he’d grabbed her throat. She wasn’t sure if it was okay. But that continued assault as he filled her over and over had breathless moans leaving her lips. Part of her wanted to snap at him as he gave her _permission_ to come...but a few moments later she arched with another moan as her inner walls tightened around him. Kriff. 

As those walls began collapsing around him he tightened that hand at her throat, cutting off her ability to breathe as he felt himself spill into her. He didn’t stop, riding out their orgasms, extending the pleasure, until finally he released her, pressing a light kiss to the side of her neck.

A bit of that fear sparked in her eyes as his hand tightened, but his thrusts drew out her own pleasure. It rolled over her in waves as her nails dug deeper into his back, not drawing blood but there would be marks. As soon as he released her throat, she took in gulps of air, her eyes closing as one hand pressed to the base of her throat. Her heart was hammering a mile a minute. 

Pulling her close, he tucked her into his chest and pet her hair. “You did so good,” he murmured, kissing her temple.

She felt a little lightheaded and part of her wanted to snap at him. But she was still trying to catch her breath, like she couldn’t get enough air. 

“Stay here,” he said gently, slipping out of bed to fetch a few things from a panel in the wall to help ease her pain. Perhaps in time, she’d come to appreciate their little sessions.

Where else was she going to go? Her fingers lightly rubbed at her throat, eyes staying closed as her heartbeat started to calm. There was a light ache between her legs with how he had drilled into her...but that was almost pleasant. 

When he returned it was with a small box, he pulled a few things. “Drink this,” he murmured. “It’ll help you heal,” he pet her hair.

This was a side she hadn’t seen to Hux. But she opened her eyes to look at him and took the vial, downing it swiftly. Despite herself, she leaned into that light touch. It was like when Ren had braided her hair. Soothing.

“Good girl,” he praised, settling the box on his nightstand. “Let me see,” he nudged her chin, wanting to make sure he hadn’t left her bruised. The last thing he needed was the Commander taking it out on him.

Those two damn words almost made her shiver. That slight nudge had her sigh as she lifted her chin up so he could examine her neck. It was red at the moment, showing where his hand had been, but it didn’t look like it would bruise. 

He grabbed a salve. “Should be all healed by morning,” he rubbed it into her skin. When she was all settled, he pulled her close, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The gentleness shocked her and it showed in her expression as she watched him carefully, like she half expected him to squeeze her throat again. But when he pulled her close she tensed for just a moment before she slowly relaxed and actually nestled in closer for a moment. 

“Have you ever had a bath?” he asked, trailing his fingers down the side of her arm. It was an indulgence, one that didn’t occur often, especially on ships.

Water was a precious resource on Jakku. Baths were incredibly rare and considering she had lived in an abandoned AT-AT…. “No...I haven’t,” she murmured, relaxing as his fingers trailed over her arm. Why was he being nice now?

“First time for everything.” He wasn’t quite sure how else to word it. “You wait here,” he brought the blankets over her before slipping out to get a bath drawn for them. It would be a tight fit, but he didn’t mind the proximity.

The blankets were warm and she relaxed under them with a slow exhale. Her heart was under control. Her eyes eased closed and she waited there, not seeing a point in following after him or even going around the room. Though a moment later she had a small fuzzy head bumping against her shoulder. 

It _almost_ made her laugh. She reached out and started to scratch under Milly’s chin, a rather loud purr starting soon after that as she waited. 

Hux added some scented soaps to the water, and salts. He set out towels and dimmed the lighting. When there was enough water in the basin, he marched over to fetch the girl. Noticing Milly, he simply eyed them for a moment. He moved to pet the cat. “Join me,” he offered Rey a hand.

Rey could feel his eyes on her and she glanced over at him. Part of her wanted to snap at him again. But he was...being nice. And she wasn’t sure how long it was going to last. She gave Milly one more scratch under the chin before she slowly took Hux’s hand a little warily and moved to get up. 

He walked her over to the fresher, helping her into the warm water before joining. He sat and made room for her between his legs. Those kitten scratches of hers burning lightly as they made contact. 

She followed easily enough and stepped into the basin, the warm water pulling a sigh from her lips. As he settled behind her and made room for her, she paused a moment before actually leaning back into him. All of her movements were cautious. This entire situation was unexpected. 

He brought a cloth from the depths of the water and smoothed it over her skin. Gentle yet calculated, careful yet deliberate. A middle ground the general was quite capable of toeing.

Another gentle sounding sigh left her lips as he brought that cloth over her skin, her eyes falling closed. This was actually nice. But she didn’t trust it. Trust was dangerous and foolish. 

“Do you still want to read before bed,” he asked lightly. He had promised her after all, and he was a man of his word if anything.

“Yes. I’ve never really gotten to before,” she murmured quietly. Before the handbook she’d read signs, a few datapad manuels on droids or ships, but never a book. 

He nodded. “Then we’ll read after this,” he promised. 

She paused for just a moment before she nodded. “...Thank you.” It was a courtesy she’d given Commander Ren….just this once she could thank him for the book. 

Two words he hadn’t expected, and yet he enjoyed them. He let his hands roam over her lightly. “Good girl,” he murmured.

A shiver rolled through her and she bit lightly on her bottom lip. It was still a little swollen from his bite, and if she kept biting it, it would likely stay that way. 

He didn’t need the Force or her explicit statement to know she enjoyed it when he called her that. Of course a part of her hated it, which was fine by him. For a while he simply basked in the water with her, relaxing after a long day.

This was nice. The warm water, and oddly even his presence at the moment, was relaxing. Her fingers brushed his leg absently as she stayed leaning against him. She was willing to stay here as long as the water was warm honestly. It was helping her muscles relax.

After a while, he shifted, sitting up a bit straighter. “Let’s go to bed,” he offered, reaching to evacuate the water from the basin.

A soft, almost reluctant, sigh left her lips and she nodded. “Alright,” she murmured lightly, moving to stand and step out of the basin, grabbing a towel to dry herself off. 

He was quick to follow, patting himself dry, and following through with his nightly routine. Once his face washed, and teeth cleaned he slipped into bed and shifted a few pillows to prop them. With his data pad he altered the rooms lighting to consolidate it for reading while giving the chambers a darker appearance. 

She brushed her teeth and combed her fingers through her hair. Not seeing a point in putting anything back on for bed as she joined him. She easily slid under the covers and moved closer to him. 

“Chapter One,” he read, his arm around her as he kept her close, his voice carrying as he read her a tale of daring knights and rebellious droids.

The arm around her felt oddly...secure. Safe. But she pushed that thought away. None of them were safe. She was a living trophy. The girl who had given them the key to destroying the Jedi. But his reading voice was soothing and she stayed close, relaxing against him as she read along silently until her eyes grew too weary to stay open. 

She felt heavier against his chest as he read. Still he finished the chapter before settling the tome down beside his data pad, closing the lights and settling in bed beside her. He turned in her grasp, allowing Milly to settle above their heads where she nibbled their hair and happily purred.


	8. Catalyst

The training continued like clockwork. Training with Commander Ren changed to include utilizing the Force as she started to hear a voice in her meditations. The lessons with Hux were becoming more about the planets and where they were located, where bases were located. Those were harder to grasp than the manners and the handbook that she had found so difficult. 

It was only a few days after she had had that strange moment with Hux. And she was stuck in Ren’s room while the two of them both dealt with...something. She could sense the guards outside the doors, which was one of the only reasons she didn’t try to get out yet. They were far too alert. But Ren and Hux were both starting to take her to more places on the ship. Let her see where more things were. She nearly had a complete picture.

But now she had to focus. Meditation was something that was also making her feel more connected to...everything. There was balance. Order. Chaos. Uncertainty. Will. Sickness in the medbay. Life pulsing through training soldiers. The warmth of the blankets. The cold void of space. Life created from the stars. Destroyed in supernovas. Light. Darkness.

The light offered peace, calm knowledge, serenity, and healing. But that peace wasn’t something she wanted. Not the way she used to. The dark offered anger, passion, strength, violence, and revenge. It tempted her. And not just with revenge, not just with strength, but that passion. The passion that she attempted to deny at every turn.

_Rey….These are your first steps…._

_There must be balance._

_It flows through you…._

_...as it flowed through us._

_Return balance to the Force._

Jedi pleaded with her, trying to guide her towards that light. Like something finally needed her. But then there were others. 

_Embrace your anger…_

_They abandoned you. All of them._

_Trust only strength. Trust only the Force._

_Let the Jedi die…_

_...find the strength to get revenge._

It was a spiral in her head. Easy to get lost in if she was left alone. Raw power coursed through her, potential that was still being trained. Potential that could lash out and do damage if she wasn’t careful. 

Through all of her meditation she had been managing to try and keep Kylo Ren out. Whatever connection they had still made her nervous, still made her determined to keep him from knowing what she was up to. The more connected she became to the Force though, the more she noticed those interconnections. The easier it was getting to shield her mind. It made her wonder if she’d be able to do the mind trick again or not. 

When the doors opened, the commander marched through them.

“Come,” he ordered. 

With his mask on it was hard to get a sense of his feelings, though even the modulator hadn’t been able to shield his aggravation. It wasn’t with her so much as what was to come, but there was no time to explain.

That sudden word shattered the voices and that feeling of peace like glass. Her eyes snapped open with a bit of irritation but she pushed herself to her feet and stretched. Clearly she had actually been meditating for some time. 

Where he might have praised her under different circumstances, this was not one of them. When the doors to the elevator closed them in on their way he finally broke the silence.

“The Supreme Leader wants to see you.”

A chill went through her at that and her heart started to hammer in her chest. Why would Snoke want to see her? 

“Oh….” she murmured, trying to keep emotion from showing on her face. _Kriff._

When the doors opened, they were a hall away from the room he knew Hux was already stood within, probably exalting his latest achievement in the hopes for good graces.

She was trying to keep calm, to keep her fear blocked back from the forefront of her mind. As Commander Ren walked ahead of her, she shadowed his steps as swiftly as she could. Each sound echoed for her, but everything sounded quieter compared to her hammering heartbeat. How could they not hear it?

As they approached, she could hear General Hux speaking about some accomplishment in the field or other. Luckily, not anything that she had helped with so it didn’t add to the knots in her stomach.

“Supreme Leader,” he bowed his head as he paused before the larger than life holo before them. “The girl from Jakku,” he presented, stepping aside to place her into view.

The size of the holo alone would have been intimidating, but the man that stared down at her didn’t help. She stayed where she was and bowed her head. “Supreme Leader Snoke,” she greeted as respectfully as she could manage. Luckily her voice didn’t waver. 

“The scavenger,” Snoke drawled as he studied her and actually pulled her forward using the Force. “I can feel the Force in her...you were right, Ren. Though I also feel something else,” he almost sneered as he watched her. 

Panic had her heartbeat feel like it had jumped into her throat, but she kept her head bowed. If she looked up she’d glare and she knew it. With her being more attuned to the Force she could practically _**feel**_ his presence along her skin and through her mind.

Whether it was that bond or being addressed that had him open his mouth again, he couldn’t be certain. “The girl was pivotal in our destruction of the Jedi line, Supreme Leader,” he said. “She has since learned our ways.”

Hux cleared his throat. “Her re-education has been most promising,” he echoed.

“And how forthcoming was she with that information?” The Supreme Leader drawled, though he glanced to Hux as well. “Promising? With that conflict that still rages through her?”

It was like there were drums in her ears again and she was, for once, grateful she wasn’t being addressed directly. They could talk about her like she wasn’t here all they wanted. It meant she wouldn’t have to attempt to recall each lesson manners that Hux had drilled into her. 

Hux stood a little more rigidly at being called out. “Her inner workings are beyond my capabilities, but she’s demonstrated an ability to comply, so yes, Supreme Leader, I do stand by my assessment.” 

Ren took in a breath at that roll under the AT-AT. “Conflict is normal so early on,” he murmured. “In time she will grow to be an asset.”

“Beyond your capabilities, General Hux,” he drawled before glancing over at Ren. “But not yours, Commander Ren,” he half accused before looking back at the girl with a deeply amused chuckle. “Even conflicted there is such anger in her….and fear.Yet she works rather hard not to show it.”

The questions and the focus on her made her almost shudder. But she still kept her head down. 

“Girl. Look up at me,” he demanded coolly. 

Kriff. Slowly, she looked up and barely kept her face blank as she looked up at the Holo. At least she didn’t have to focus on his eyes. Feeling him all around her through the Force was more than enough. 

“She does seem to listen. Even with her hesitation,” he drawled as he looked her over. There was a cool calculation as his gaze swept over the young girl. “Is it potential you see in her or are both of you getting distracted by a pretty face?”

“Have either of our duties been achieved below expectations, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked. 

“They have not. Though there has been lateness,” he drawled as he glanced back at Ren. 

Rey’s shoulders almost slumped some, a little bit of relief starting to show as he looked away from her. 

One finger pointed at her as he still looked at Ren. “I’m not done with you yet, girl,” he drawled as he studied Ren. “She has just as much raw potential as you did when I first sensed you….and yet her focus is...lacking. Unbalanced.”

Ren nodded his head once. “I’ll expand her training,” he vowed. 

“See that you do,” he drawled, almost warning Ren, before he slowly looked back at the girl. That power in her could be dangerous but it could be properly utilized as well. Stronger than the other Knights under Ren’s command. If they could guide her. 

“Your reward for aiding in the destruction of the Jedi is your life, girl. A reward that can easily be taken away,” he warned, gripping her with the Force. But not around the neck. Like her entire body was in a vice and yet he didn’t squeeze. Just held her in place with her head up and looking at him. 

Trapped. It was like back in that cursed forest all over again. Which might be why he was doing it. Why he was holding her so still with both of her captors there. 

“And as for the two of you,” he drawled as he glanced to Ren and then back to Hux. “If you wish to educate your pet to make her company more enjoyable...you’ve served me well enough to deserve it. But if she causes problems, if she doesn’t comply, if she attempts to contact the Resistance, if she distracts from your duties….Then you will all answer to me.” He boomed, letting his hold on the girl release as he pushed her down to the floor. 

Hux knew better than to contradict the apparition before him. “Of course, Supreme Leader,” he agreed. “We are much obliged to your generosity.”

Kylo Ren merely nodded. Allowing Armitage to spew his overindulged word vomit.

On her knees there on the floor, she didn’t dare move. Plaything. Pet. Of course. It explained how they had gotten her to yield, explained why whatever connected them made her want to touch Ren, why Hux used those two words to describe her when she was behaving. Claimed her with his words. She almost trembled. 

“If that is all Supreme Leader,” the commander drawled.

“Are there any further updates from either of you?” He questioned with that cold voice of his, disregarding the scavenger that cowered on the floor. 

Kylo Ren paused. “The knights are ready to join me on my mission, we’ll have the results you seek by week’s end.” 

Hux adjusted his stance. “The super weapon is nearly complete, and I feel tonight’s speech will be particularly motivating for our troops,” he announced.

“Excellent. I expect another update in a week’s time. Don’t be late, Kylo Ren,” he drawled coldly before the connection was cut off abruptly. The last thing he wanted was more of their excuses. 

Rey needed a drink. She had just been before the Supreme Leader of the First Order...and he hadn’t killed her. But for a reason she had guessed at. Because she was their plaything. Their trophy. A reward for a job well done. 

With nothing else to report, and the Supreme Leader being gone, the commander turned to the girl. “Come,” he ordered, trusting she would want out of this room at the very least.

Hux made a bit of a clicking noise. “I’ll collect her after my speech,” he drawled.

She pushed herself up off of the ground, glancing between them, but she didn’t say a word as she followed after Ren. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around herself and find someplace to curl up. Unseen. Old tendencies for safety died hard. 

The commander merely acknowledged the redhead with a shrug before leading the girl out and back to his quarters. Only there did he pause to take a breath. He wanted to destroy something, but there were still things that needed to be done.

She didn’t say a word and kept that bond, whatever it was, blocked between them to the best of her ability. There were no questions she could ask and she was still trying to get her wits back. But as they entered the room she went to immediately sit down in a chair, one hand lightly gripping the arm rest of it. 

Watching her he sighed, glad his mask was still covering his features. _I know what I must do grandfather,_ he thought. _I’m not sure I have the strength._ He stared a moment longer. “I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said simply. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

He didn’t linger after that, marching off to find his knights and go torment a nearby village.

As soon as he left, she glanced at the door without saying a word. Deep breath in, slow exhale. And for once, if only because he had stormed off, there were no guards outside of that door. There was no one that could stop her from trying to escape. From trying to actually get off this ship. 

Once her heartbeat was under control she actually stood up. She had no weapon, other than herself, and one shot at this. If this didn’t work she wouldn’t have to worry about it again she was sure. Not after that conversation. But she wasn’t about to have her life regulated to being a trophy for officials of the First Order. She only waited for enough time for him to be off this hallway, out of her way so she could try this. 

Stupid? This was the smartest thing she had done. The door hadn’t even been sealed due to his anger. Easily, she slipped out of the room and started down the hall. Enough of the troopers had seen her walking behind Hux and Ren that at first no one would question it. And hopefully they wouldn’t question it long enough that she could get closer to the shuttle bay. 

Perhaps she had underestimated the difficulty of getting around a ship with as many personnel as there were. And with how busy it almost always seemed to be. She had managed to get a few floors down and she felt rather certain that she was on the right track to getting to the right bay. But it wasn’t like she could simply ask for directions. 

Nor could she simply remain cool and collected. A few mind tricks had allowed her to get past a few troopers on the way to their barracks and she was more than happy for the reprieve. It was easier. She could _feel_ how things were connected through the force. 

Back and forth. Constantly. Checking where she went, making sure that no one saw her. And trying to dodge any cameras she had noticed. But she had no clue where all of them were. That wasn’t part of her training in the least. 

Opening a door to another corridor, she was starting to feel like she might actually know where she was going. Freedom felt so close she could almost taste it. 

“And where do you think you’re going,” Hux’s drawl came from behind her. Perhaps Ren had left her outside the hanger bay.

Dread rolled through her as she heard him but she reached out to the Force as she looked over her shoulder. Hanger Bay. She was close. But why would Ren have left her there? “No where you’d like,” she replied as she gestured briefly, flinging him backwards with the Force. 

Feeling the floor disappear from beneath his feet was annoying. “SEIZE HER!” he called towards a couple stormtroopers as she moved forward.

Kriff. But she had wanted to do that since he choked her the first time. She ran, apparently having been going in the right direction. Stealth was out now. Which was infuriating and just fueled her ability to throw a few troopers back. Even as a few of them opened fire. The sting of it across her arm actually pulled a curse from her lips before that trooper hit the ceiling and then fell back to the floor. 

As one door was coming down to block her path, she barely managed to swing around a corner to avoid colliding into that door. They had every advantage but she was going to push her luck anyway.

Hux was on her heels, grabbing a blaster off one of the troopers on his way to catch up to her. He shot in her direction, wanting merely to clip her. “I want her alive,” he said sounding the alarms.

There were alerts, red lights, closing doors, firing blasters. That slight sting from the bolt that grazed her was annoying but it didn’t slow her down. Neither did hearing Hux at her heels. She had a head start. She could do this. 

As the doors closed behind her he shot, barking orders over the comms. Oh she would pay for this, even if he had to snap her neck himself.

That shot would have gotten her in the back, it would have hit her shoulder. Not letting that stop her she charged ahead, actually having to slide under a door that led into the ship bay. There were TIE fighters. If she could figure out how to fly the Falcon on the fly….she’d figure this out too. 

Kylo Ren was stepping out of his TIE fighter as he noted the lights and growing lock down. He reached for his saber, but paused, opting for a nearby troopers blaster. He took aim and went for a hit on her shoulder, avoiding anything to mortally wound her.

That shot actually did stagger her, freezing her in her tracks long enough for two troopers to grab her. As soon as that happened though she screamed in utter rage and frustration, a pulse of the Force coming off of her and blasting the two troopers off of her, but she sank to her knees. The effort of that accidental use of the Force making her head spin and those wounds throb. 

He didn’t rush as he marched forward, if she tried to stand again he’d easily put a halt to it. Gripping her hair he pulled her up to her feet. He dragged her along with him, hitting a code into the wall to stop the alerts. When the doors opened he came across Hux.

A gasp left her as she was pulled up by her hair, but she didn’t fight him. Far too light headed to really focus. Though looking at Hux she did manage a bit of a glare.

“You left her alone,” the ginger general barked.

Ren reached forward and force choked the man. “And who’s in charge of the entirety of the space between my chambers and the hanger bay?” he spat back. 

Hux gasped for air but couldn’t help the glower on his face. “Didn’t….seal...your room,” he managed with a bit of a growl. 

As the two of them fought with each other all she felt was hatred, anger, pain, and like her hope was dying. Her thoughts weren’t guarded. Clearly, with how angry Hux was, he was going to kill her. If Ren didn’t first. 

Letting go of the general, he marched the girl forward back towards their quarters. There would be time to discuss things in private. She barely kept up, stumbling due to his face but didn’t try to pry out of his grip. Once in his chambers he let Hux enter and sealed the doors, shoving her on his bed. 

“Call a medical droid,” was all he managed to tell Armitage.

Though Hux obviously still had quite a bit to say he merely nodded, using the data pad to do exactly that. “Done,” he gritted. 

Her emotions were all over the place and her head throbbed, like the beginning stages of a migraine, as she glared at them both. Still not saying a word and not moving from where Ren had put her. 

“Did you really think you were going to make it off?” Ren demanded as he looked at the woman bleeding on his bed.

“I made it pretty damn close,” she grumbled as she glanced at him. Blaster bolts hurt and she was trying to tune it out as much as possible, with limited success. 

“Not close enough,” Hux shut down her grumble rather quickly. “Where did you think you were going to go?” He mocked.

“Doesn’t matter.” She muttered.

Kylo pressed his fingers to his mask, letting it release before slipping it off as he looked at her. Truly looked at her. He had known she had been conflicted, but now he was digging further, looking for answers he knew she wouldn’t be forthcoming in answering.

Rey could _feel_ him poking around, and she couldn’t stop him. Not at the moment. Not if someone had offered her passage back to Jakku if she could. If she wasn’t on Jakku then the parents that had left her there wouldn’t be able to find her. She’d be stuck being their plaything with limited options before her. Thriving here? She very much doubted it. 

There was hatred for them, hatred for herself, for how easily they had gotten that information from her, that she liked what they did to her, that she hated what they did to her, that she was trapped on this damn ship. In some ways that loneliness was gone with them and in other ways it was louder. But her head throbbed.

“Stop…” she hissed with a wince. 

He didn’t pull away from her mind. “Stop?” he demanded, almost laughing as he settled his helmet on the night table. “Oh no, you lost that privilege the moment you ran out those doors.” All that self-hate, that aggravation. He went through what was on the surface, dug here and there and then paused. 

“Well what is it?” Hux’s impatient tone could be heard on the other side of her.

Ren looked at the general. “Nothing you would be unfamiliar with,” he drawled. “Self-hatred, doubt, frustration.”

She glared at Ren even as her head throbbed, a mix of anger and pain in her expression. Oh, the powerful officers literally knew how she felt. Wonderful. 

“She thinks she’s merely entertainment,” he said quietly. “A prisoner.”

Hux looked over her. “As entertaining as she can be,” he drawled. “I don’t normally spend half as much effort on my entertainment.”

“Once that droid patches her up, I know exactly the next lesson in store,” he said simply, pulling away, to open the doors and allow the unit to move and get to work on her blaster wound.

It didn’t matter what they said. But she looked away from them both, taking in careful breaths. Everything hurt. And she was sure the next “lesson” would hurt as well. She turned, allowing the droid to disinfect and start stitching her shoulder. 

Hux nodded. “Obviously your lack of a firm hand with her has led us here,” he snapped. “How will this idea of yours make things better?”

“She can spend the night in the detainment center, after your speech, she might feel differently.”

“You think having a firmer hand would make me _feel_ differently?” She barely gritted out as she glared at Hux, wincing as the stitching continued.

The general narrowed his eyes on her. “If he hadn’t been so soft with you, you’d have stayed put. It’s not just your neck you risked, it’s all of ours,” he wanted to strike her, but decided against it. “I’ll have a cell prepared.”

She almost scoffed but thought better of it. At least for now. The droid finished stitching up the wound in her shoulder and started to take care of where the blasters had grazed her. That made more sense. Their own safety mattered here.  
Kylo Ren could still see her thoughts, see that initial thought. “Killing you would be simpler,” he reminded her. 

Rather than argue she glared. “Get out of my kriffing head,” she almost groaned. Everything still throbbed. But the droid was applying bacta to the wounds, bandaging them up. 

“No,” he said curtly. “I’ll do what I please. You’re my thing or so you like to think. Wish granted.”

“You both act like it. I was your _gift_ so it doesn’t seem inaccurate. It’s not a wish,” she nearly spat the word, wrapping her arms around herself as the droid finished. 

“And you can think over it in the detainment center,” he sat plucking her from the bed and throwing her unceremoniously over his shoulder as one might a sack of produce.

A sound almost like a yelp left her as he threw her over his shoulder, but she didn’t squirm. Not with how her body still ached and that rapid movement made her head spin. 

With powerful strides, he made his way with her quickly and efficiently. Several corridors and an elevator were taken to the center of the ship where the holding cells were. Hux was already waiting there, a door open for her. The cell allowing for her to see the others around without giving them access to each other.

“Took you long enough,” was all the general had to say to them, stepping aside.

Ren dropped her in, closing the door to make sure she didn’t escape. “Goodnight, scavenger,” he said coolly.

The cell was sparse but she didn’t care. Not at the moment. Her anger was far too hot as she simply glared up at them but then moved to sit on the simple cot on the floor. No cushion to it to protect from the ground, and started to meditate. Or trying to. Peace was hard to come by.


	9. Rage

When Hux appeared outside her cell three days later, he had a gleeful expression on his features. On most parts of the ship he was at a disadvantage with the girl, but not here, not with her weakened as she was. Meals were much different on this part of the ship, and he doubted those detained around her had much pity for her given the address he’d made that night. An address all had heard but her, as she’d been too busy escaping.

No one had spoken to her and she’d gotten glares all that evening. She was tired. She was hungry. But at least the wounds were nearly healed now. Just dull aches. And the sight of Hux did nothing but make her expression colder. 

He shoved a collar through the door. “Put it on,” he demanded.

She eyed that collar though with a frown, clearly wary of it. “...What does it do,” she questioned. Not a refusal. But clearly cautious after she threw him. 

“For one, it will stop my hand from snapping that pretty little neck of yours,” he hissed.

It was a small comfort but she took the collar as she glared at him and secured it around her neck. “Fine,” she hissed right back, the venom clear. But she looked tired. 

Once he heard it click, he opened the door, tying the end of a chain to it. “It also suppresses your filthy jedi abilities,” he said rather proudly. “Ordered it specially for you, pet,” he taunted her before tugging her forward. 

The chain made her bristle a bit as she glared at him. “Not a Jedi,” she almost snapped. No. If she was a Jedi she would have likely been able to escape. She moved forward as he tugged at the chain and continued to glare. “You’re despicable.”

“I am,” he drawled, “and quite gifted at it,” he added, tugging her forward a bit more abruptly as he brought her to his quarters.

She winced and glared at him the entire way. The chain and the collar were humiliating and it made her wish that she had done more than simply throw him. Like maybe knocked him into the ceiling so he had a concussion. But she didn’t say another word. They both were oddly in agreement. 

Sealing the doors behind them, he marched her to the fresher. “Strip,” he ordered.

At least she could get clean. That was a standard order that she could follow. But she waited till he dropped the chain and then stripped out of each piece of clothing. But she didn’t start the water yet. She had a feeling if she did anything more than what he ordered at the moment she was going to get hit. If she wasn’t going to get hit anyway. 

“In the fresher, you have five minutes,” he stated coldly.

After three days she didn’t need telling twice. She turned on the water, setting it to hot, but going in before it was warm. Precious time. And despite the fact that she’d likely smell like Hux she didn’t care. Better than feeling grimy. 

Rather than enjoy it, it was made into an efficient affair. She quickly scrubbed her body and then scrubbed her hair, making sure there was a lather enough for both. The water was finally warm when she rinsed off the suds. Barely thirty seconds to spare. She took ten to just enjoy the spray before cutting off the water and getting out. 

At least she seemed obedient. Good. Perhaps time below had done its job. “Your attire is on the bed,” he pointed. She’d note a few key differences from her usual. No wraps for one. High heels rather than boots. 

She grabbed the towel and dried off carefully, hoping there would be a new elastic for her to use to tie her hair back. But as she walked out to the bed she...stared. A dress. He was out of his mind. And what was she supposed to do without wraps? Or walk in heels? 

“Is there a problem?” He demanded.

“You do realize I have no idea how to walk in….those,” she muttered, wrinkling her nose at the heels. 

Hux looked at her. “I just need you to stand pretty,” he said. 

“In a dress…”

“Yes.”

“....Why?” She couldn’t help it. Three days in a cell and now he was putting her in a dress?

Impatience flickered in his gaze. “If you rather go naked, I suppose I can work with that though it’d be a tad distracting to the troops.”

Troops….she didn’t like the sound of that. Glaring at him she turned her back to him and dropped the towel. He wouldn’t let her dress with any illusion of modesty. She pulled on the basics for under the dress and carefully put on the garment, grumbling under her breath. 

Her discontent was like music to his ears. After the stunt she had pulled, he had no inclination to make things remotely easy for her. Once dressed, he reached over and tied a necklace like pendant in the décolleté of her dress. A metallic representation of the First Order’s logo. 

“Much better,” he said though his approval was more curt than usual.

The pendant also received a wrinkle of her nose before she let out a slow sigh. “...May I have an elastic for my hair?” At least she was asking and remembering the way to ask. 

“No,” he replied simply. “Now put the heels on, we have places to be.”

Irritation spiked but she managed to just grumble under her breath again as she put on the heels and actually wobbled as she stood up straight. She hated him. It gave her a slightly boosted height though. Silver lining. 

Putting the chain back in place, he led her forward. “The commander will be most irritable if we don’t make it to the hanger,” he smirked. Her first time off the ship, and it was going to be glorious.

“I can barely walk in these. Unless you want me to break my ankle I’m going as fast as I can….” she grumbled. But she walked with him, her arms crossing over her chest and she nearly wobbled again. “...The chain isn’t helping…”

“I can carry you over my shoulder if you rather,” he drawled.

She sniffed slightly. “I’d rather keep the last shreds of my dignity.” 

He couldn’t help the curt laugh at that. “Suit yourself.”

He didn’t slow his brisk pace, nor did he offer much leeway as they made their way to the small ship cleared for them. 

She nearly stumbled several times and swore under her breath as she did so. Every time she nearly slipped, she glared at him with more venom than she had before. 

He sat her on the window side, taking a seat beside her to leave her with nowhere to go. Ren of course has insisted on flying the ship. His knights a few seats away.

Once on the ship she didn’t even look out the window, almost crossing one leg over the other till that slit in the dress got her attention. She sniffed and tucked one leg behind the other and smoothed the material over her legs. 

Reading over his data pad, he committed his speech to memory for the umpteenth time. His heart was racing, and her aggravation only furthered his amusement for the day. 

Rey kept her gaze down in her lap, silently fuming. Why in the worlds had they taken her out of the cell to play dress up? Something was going on. 

When they landed, it was strategically placed. A platform overlooking a series of various officers and troopers, standing at the ready. There was a briskness to his steps as he led the way, leaving Rey in the Commander’s hand as he stepped forward to face the crowd.

_“Today is the end of the Republic—the end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder!  
At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy,  
while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance!  
This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand,  
will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet;  
All remaining systems will bow to the First Order,  
And will remember this AS THE LAST DAY OF THE LAST REPUBLIC!”_

His voice carried through the mountains of Ilum, giving their winds an even greater chill factor. “FIRE!” His fist rose and the ground beneath their feet trembled as the super weapon roared to life, sucking power from the sun.

Her heart dropped. Standing there next to Kylo Ren on the platform, overlooking the troops, that rumbling of the super weapon. Her stomach was in knots. Of course they pulled her out for this. To watch more “excitement” as they had with Ahch-To. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her hands carefully clenched into fists, nails biting into her palms as her expression stayed...blank.

Ren kept a firm hold on her chain, though made no motion to unbalance her. His expression carefully hidden behind his helmet. Still he looked to the sky, watching as a rich amber light shot forward into the distance, through space. It was a few minutes before five distinct explosions could be seen. Hosnian Prime and four strategic targets bringing his mother’s side of the war to an abrupt end, or so he hoped.

Rey didn’t let her gaze follow that beam of light. That destruction. She’d watched it once and had no desire to really watch it again. She tried not to shudder. 

Hux nearly sauntered back to them, a pep in his step as he took the leash back. “Let us celebrate this most delicious victory,” he announced. 

The announcement actually had her glare at him but she didn’t say a word. Not with how many people were around. She was impulsive, not stupid. At least in her opinion. 

The commander nodded. “Drinks in my quarters,” he offered. He had the space, rooms he hadn’t made much use of. 

“Delightedly so,” he agreed. “Come along, pet,” He drawled towards the girl. 

The glare she gave Hux was incredibly heated. Hatred clear even as she moved to walk along with him. She could feel the Force just outside of her grasp with this damn collar. 

Oh that look in her eyes, he hoped she kept it when he would have her later on. 

The ride back was fairly quick, and the march to Ren’s quarters longer than had they opted for his, but he could deal with the added privacy. Once in he took a seat on one of the couches and simply basked in their victory. The Supreme Leader would be most pleased. 

Once the door sealed, he removed his helmet and tousled his hair before moving to pour them each a drink. He brought one to Hux and settled his and Rey’s on the table. “Come here,” he pat the space between himself and the general calmly.

When Hux moved to the couch without her, she was more than happy for the space. She stepped out of the heels with a wrinkle of her nose. The stumbling had been almost as embarrassing as the damn chain. As he sat and looked at her though she petulantly glared at both of them for a few moments before she strode over, head held high despite everything and sat in that space. Still not saying a word.

Carefully, Ren reached over and opened the collar, placing it on the table before offering her a drink. 

As soon as the collar was off she rubbed at her neck, ignoring the drink.

“Commander,” Hux began.

“You can do as you deem fit in your quarters,” he responded warningly.

“Very well.”

“...If I didn’t celebrate last time, do you really think I will this time?” She muttered, her arms crossing over her chest, carefully not touching either of them. But she reached to the Force, just for the feeling of it as she took in a slow breath. Better.

Hux nearly snickered. “They didn’t tell you,” he drawled, settling his cup to grab his data pad, pulling a recording of his speech from the night she had tried to escape and offering it to her.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him with that same look of utter hatred. More of that venom for him than Ren for the time being as she took the offered data pad and paused for a moment. What else had they done? Pushing her hair out of her face, she pressed play.

As the general’s voice filled the room, exalting their victory over the Jedi, and praising the young scavenger that had led them to Ahch-To, the commander sipped his drink. Rey was being presented as a hero of the First Order. It was smart, a way that ensured she would have nowhere to hide. Ren almost smiled.

Rage, hot and heated, flowed through her. She had nowhere she could go now. The Resistance would think she willingly gave that information and no one would trust her. Her grip tightened on the data pad as she took in a few deep breaths, a slight sting of tears felt building in her eyes. But she calmly, though her hand shook, put the data pad on the table next to the drink that she was ignoring before she swung around and slapped the general across the face as that rage filled her expression. 

“I hate the both of you,” she hissed as she swiftly moved to stand.

The slap caused his drink to spill and his cheek to heat. “Why you filthy scavenger,” he cast his glass aside and stood to face her. She hated him? Oh she had no idea _what_ hate was. 

Ren set his glass down quietly. “If I get up, someone’s going to be hurting,” he warned the pair.

She strode a few steps away and turned to actually look at Hux, eyes narrowed at him. “You’ve taken away any choice I have to do anything other than…this,” she hissed, not even answering Ren. Her anger bubbling over, felt through that bond she wasn’t blocking, not thinking about it at the moment. It was hurt, fear, hatred, and that anger. 

“You made that choice your first night here,” he hissed, towering over her, almost daring her to strike him again.

Ren watched them for the time being, keeping track of her through the Force, ensuring neither of them tried to actually kill each other. He’d had enough insanity the past few days to be needing more.

Despite her short stature, she glared up into the general’s face. “Oh you mean the night you knocked me unconscious and had me tied up in here? You think I don’t regret every moment I gave you both what you wanted,” she hissed, that burning hatred there. But that wasn’t completely true. Not every moment. It wasn’t something she would say. 

“You can’t lie to me,” Ren drawled from his seat.

Hux scoffed. “Apparently that isn’t exactly true is it?” He demanded. “I saw that shame in your eyes, you liked it, as guilty as it made you feel.” Words he’d once been told, words that echoed more deeply within than he cared to admit. “Deep down, you love it.”

Looking over at Ren that venom was all for him now as well. “Stay the kriff out of my mind,” she nearly snarled the words before she looked back up at the general. “You don’t know me, General Hux.” And yet she couldn’t say the words. Self-hatred joined in that lovely blend of anger and rage. 

“Make me,” was all Ren said to that. 

“Don’t I?” Hux demanded as he watched her. Kriff she was hot when she was angry and filled with self-loathing.

“You don’t.” Her tone was sharp, curt, and her hands flexed. She wanted to hit him again. And she tried to block that bond she had with Ren. _Fine._

The general drew closer if that was even possible. “A lot more than you care to admit,” his voice barely above a hiss as he gripped her jaw and nipped her lower lip sharply.

_Good luck,_ his mind teased back, though he couldn’t help but stare at the display before him.

She shivered with a sharp intake of breath from that nip, a small spark of something more threading through with that anger. But she grabbed his wrist. “Let go of me before I make you,” she threatened on a hiss. Perhaps it was foolish...but she didn’t care. And still tried to keep a firm block on that bond. 

At that threat Ren was up, pressing against her back. “You’ll regret it if you do,” his voice was a low hiss, a reminder of where she was and where she stood.

Hux merely smirked. “You know what happens to bad girls…”

Rey almost shivered at the sound of that hiss, still seething as she looked up at Hux. But sparks of desire mixed with that anger. “What? You’ll put me back in a cell?” She asked Ren, her voice still a hiss itself. Refusing to say anything to what Hux said.

“Is that what you want?” He demanded, voice as unreadable as his features.

“...No…,”she growled. Her hand tightened on Hux’s wrist and with a soft almost growl of frustration she leaned up and bit the side of his neck. 

She couldn’t fight him, not with Ren at her back prepared to pull her back. But she could bite...which wasn’t helping her other problem but she wrapped herself in that continued anger like it was armor.

That bite had Hux make a rather harsh sound of irritation. A courtesy he repaid in kind, biting her back on that dainty little neck of hers.

A sound of irritated surprise left her at his retuned bite and she stumbled back a step, back in to Ren, still seething. But in that pain was something more as well. 

Feeling her fall back against his chest, Ren steadied her, tangling a hand in her hair, pulling back to bite on the other side of her neck. 

Heat rolled through her as he pulled her back by her hair, but that anger stayed the same even as her breath hitched at the bite. 

Hux knew that look, not thinking twice he bit that lip of hers again, claiming a demanding kiss. He could taste copper through their kiss, and it did nothing to slow him down.

A sharp sound left her at that bite, feeling the blood well on her lip a moment before he claimed her mouth. But she kissed him back, biting at his bottom lip and tugging at it before her tongue delved into his mouth. Her hand let go of his wrist, only to tangle in that neat ginger hair. Too neat.

Hux let go of her chin to grope at her, giving one of her breasts a firm squeeze as his tongue met hers. His body pressed her back into Ren.

Kylo kept close, fingers finding the ties to her dress and working to remove it. Every so often leaving a harsh bite against her flesh be it her shoulder or neck. He made quick work of the dress, it pooling to the ground at their feet.

She squirmed, almost grinding back, at those harsh bites from Kylo. Her hand tightened in Hux’s hair and tugged at it, but still she held the savage kiss. There was no tentative softness from her at the moment. The heat from her rage mixed with the desire they kept sparking.

A groan escaped Ren as she ground back into him. The hand in her hair moving to slip in her basics and feel that arousal he knew was starting to blossom. 

Those tugs in his hair were as arousing as her tongue against his. His fingers pinched at her nipples, not offering any relieving touches.

The combination of those fingers brushing against her folds and that pinch had her moan into the kiss with Hux. Breaking the kiss, she bit his bottom lip and tugged it as her hands unfastened his belt. 

Ren’s hand returned to her hair, holding her still as his lips nipped up the side of her neck. His voice a low rumble in her ear. “Go on...Say you don’t like this...Say you don’t want this and we’ll stop.” He nipped at her ear, tugging on the lobe, as one finger parted her folds to tease at the bundle of nerves.

Her breathing was uneven as she barely bit back another moan by biting harder on Hux’s lip, nearly drawing blood as she pulled the belt loose and dropped it to the floor. Words wouldn't help. She could lie again, he’d call her on it and those dreams would start again. 

A sound like a growl left her as she released Hux’s lip and turned in Ren’s grip, biting down on his bottom lip until she drew blood. Before he could get angry or stop her, her lips crashed to his in a claiming kiss.

That bite, he growled as he met those bruised lips of hers, pulling her up in his grasp.

As she was pulled to Ren, her fingers went to his belt as well. She unfastened it and pulled it through, dropping it to the ground before her fingers nimbly started on buttons. Almost tearing a few. Nothing gentle. 

Hux took a moment to take off his jacket, and the general’s vest following suite as he did. When he returned to her, he seized her hips viciously, nipping at the back of her shoulder as she worked to rid the commander of his clothes.

Ren helped her rid him of his tunic and cape, letting them fall to the floor, accepting the chaos of the situation. There was something akin to derision mingling with his entertainment at the situation. He continued to claim her lips, his touch bruising against her flesh as he kept her against him.

She didn’t break the kiss and once his tunic and cape were off her nails dug into his chest. No preamble or warning to it either. It was like she was anchoring herself to him. She moaned into the kiss, her hips almosting grinding into Hux now from her position trapped between them. Lust crashed over her like a wave, her hands dragging down his chest to start unfastening his pants. 

Hux reached between her legs from behind, slipping two fingers into her without warning, spreading her, getting a slick lather to them before sliding them back to her ass, pushing those digits into her.

A moan left her at first, the feeling of his fingers spreading her making her squirm, before a sharp surprised sound left her. It cause her to press closer to Ren, breaking the kiss to glare over her shoulder at Hux. Her cheeks were flushed, anger still present, but as was her lust. It kept her hands still working at Ren’s pants, starting to remove them.

Kylo Ren was more than ready for her, pressing his length through his pants against her. “Bedroom,” he growled to the pair.

Rey finished unfastening those blasted paints, dropping them down his legs as she pulled away from Hux some, enough to let her basics trail down her legs for her step out of them. She didn’t have an argument. Though one hand moved to start unfastening the general’s pants as well. 

“Then move,” she growled back to Ren before her lips were back on his, biting at his bottom lip and letting her tongue press back into his mouth. It would only take a few steps to get to the bed. Especially with their long strides. 

After stepping out of his pants and boots, he marched over to the adjoining room, allowing Hux to walk the girl over. He stood near the bed and watched them draw closer with a certain level of excitement.

Hux didn’t pull away from her, keep his fingers in place as he gripped her hair. “Go on then, scavenger,” he drawled, shoving her forward as he stepped out of his own pants.

Rey almost stumbled at that shove but glared over her shoulder at Hux, as much as she could, but moved forward. Her hand reached up, grabbing a handful of Ren’s hair, but rather than kissing him she shifted his head and bit down on his neck and sucked. Like she had earlier with Hux.

A groan escaped Ren as he gave her access to his neck. He might have thrown her on the bed, but knew better than to stop Hux from whatever he had in mind. His fingers reached between her legs, pumping into her core, somewhat feeling the general’s fingers through her inner walls.

Her grip tightened on Ren as she pressed forward, moaning against his neck before she nipped and bit along his collar bone. Still trying to angle closer to him rather than the general’s probing fingers. Despite the new sensation, she couldn’t help the shivers of desire rolling through her. 

Her motions had him groaning, pressing more firmly into her flesh in retaliation.

“Stop that,” she almost growled as she glanced over her shoulder at Hux, almost pushing Ren back onto the bed herself. More. She wanted to feel….more.

The commander sat on the bed, pulling her forward, wanting nothing more than to spear himself into her.

The ginger growled at her. “It’ll be more pleasant if I continue,” he snapped back, prepping her for what he had in mind for her. “Spear onto him,” he ordered the girl, wanting her settled before he added to it.

Normally she’d want to question him or argue. Normally she wouldn’t have hit him or started to claw either of them up. But she moved, her legs framing Kylo’s on the bed. One of her hands moved from his hair and wrapped around his length, actually giving him a squeeze before lining him up and sinking down his length.

A moan left her as she pressed into Ren, biting at his neck again before she turned her head to look at Hux...and dragged her nails down the ginger’s chest. 

Kylo Ren growled and groaned as she fell over him. He palmed her breasts as she clawed at the general, smoothing down her body, gripping her hips as he kept her steady. Though he didn’t want to know what was on the redheads mind, it was palpable. “Keep still,” he grumbled.

The command had a soft whine leave her lips, but she nodded her head and bit down on his collar bone a bit harder again.

Hux pushed her closer to Ren, angling himself and replaced his fingers with his length. He wasn’t as harsh as he wanted to be, but he wasn’t gentle either as he sheathed himself into her.

Rey let out a hiss of surprise against Ren’s neck. Her nails digging into both men a bit more as she tried not to squirm. There were new sparks of anger rolling through her and this felt much different than simply being filled between her legs. She almost jerked, almost tensed, but she forced herself to relax, taking in deep breaths.

His hand was over her cheek, claiming her lips as they started to move. It was awkward at first, but between the two men, they managed a push and pull of the girl that offered them both an utterly different sensation from their usual interactions.

There was an ache again, feeling more stretched than she had the last time the three of them had fallen into Ren’s bed. A soft whimper of a sound leaving her even as her nails dug in. Ren’s hand on her hips guided her movements and there were moments where they both filled her where she squirmed. It made her feel more possessed than the collar had and a part of her liked that feeling. 

There wasn’t a moment where one of them wasn’t filling her and as her body adjusted, her head fell back against Hux’s shoulder for a moment as she moaned. Her breathing a little uneven. They were everywhere. 

Hux knew he wouldn’t last long like this, not with how absolutely tight she felt around his length. His breath was ragged, lips trailing against the side of her throat, nipping and kissing.

Kylo Ren shifted to claim one of her breasts between his lips. He nipped at her, sucking it in harshly as he continued to thrust into her.

One hand tightened into Kylo’s hair as her breathing grew more ragged. Though Hux brushing her neck like had her tilting her head for him some, eyes fluttering closed. Her nails were scoring Kylo’s scalp and she didn’t care how tightly they were gripping her body. Not now. 

She was perfectly delicious there between them, both men finding pleasure in her depths. Sounds of pain and satisfaction resounding through the chambers.Each man gripped either side of her hip, nails digging in with abandon as they increased the pace in which they filled her.

Rey trembled, finding it harder to get a full breath of air between moans and how quickly she was being built back up. Trapped in the most delicious way between the pair of them. Pleasure and pain blended together. “Kriff…” she whined the word. Close. She was so close. 

Hux was thinking that same word, but he didn’t state it. “Language,” he reminded her, settling a hand around her neck, giving it a firm squeeze much as he had that one night.

That brush of his hand had her gasp gently, her gaze drawn to him for a moment. Her eyes widening a little, a mix of pleasure, shame, and anger. She shouldn’t enjoy him doing this to her so much.

He pulled her back as though he was going to kiss her, “Come for me, scavenger,” he groaned, wanting to see her fall apart, to feel how much enjoyment she was getting from this. Instead of claiming her lips as he might have otherwise, he leaned and claimed Ren’s lips into a demanding kiss, almost surprised as the commander responded in kind, pulling them closer to the girl.

The proximity had her grind down against Ren. One hand wrapped around Hux’s wrist, holding it in an almost bruising grip...but she didn’t try to tug it away. A breathless sound was pulled from her as her inner walls tightened around Ren, causing her hands to tighten in his hair and on Hux’s wrist more. Pleasure making her tremble between them both. 

Knowing that even after everything he still had that power over her, it was all he needed to fall over that edge and spilling into her, his body stilling as he kept himself inside her to the hilt. Though he had stopped, he could feel the other man riding out her climax, his other hand gripping her hip as he kept her steady, guiding her as the commander continued to take her.

Later, he would think of how with a single word the other man had sent her off the deep end, but right then, he was working to meet his own end, her climax nearly triggering his, but her claws against his flesh continuously distracting him. 

Rey moved as Hux guided, the continued stimulation almost making her whimper as she rocked down on Ren’s length over and over again. Hux had eased up on her throat some, she could breath but it was ragged. Her hand smoothed through Ren’s hair rather than clawing at him now, pressed into him with kisses along his jaw. 

Hux pulled out of her slowly, keeping a light hand on her throat while the one on her hip guided her up and down the other man’s shaft. His teeth sunk into her shoulder again, another bruise blossoming beneath his ministration.

That bite had her moan right in Ren’s ear before she nipped at his ear lobe, grinding down against him with another whimper. 

Ren’s breath was ragged, pleasure building in him as he brought her down, felt Hux push her on him, those grinds making him draw closer and closer. “Kriff,” he groaned, finally feeling that tug, the twitch in his length as he felt himself spill. His hips staggered as he continued to push into her. 

The scavenger finally stilled against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, her loose hair falling into her face. Still trembling from that drawn out pleasure of her overstimulated body so soon after her climax. As those endorphins and the pleasure faded slowly she finally started to notice the aches of the blooming bruises. There were even small half crescent cuts on both sides of her hips from their nails. 

Hux moved away to open a panel that was customary in every private quarters walls, clicking his tongue at the sight of what was left of the commander’s first aid kit. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but an officer was definitely getting an ear full later. “Honestly, Ren, do you ever visit medbay?” he sniffed, taking a seat on the bed.

Ren held the girl for a moment, petting over her hair, and bringing her down on the bed. He was clawed, and appeased. At least until the ginger spoke. “Hux get your ass to bed and shut up.”

The hair petting had her relax further as she caught her breath, but as those two got started again she grumbled something unintelligible at first. Turning her head to look at both of them, not meeting their eyes exactly she huffed. “...Will you two stop fighting for the moment?”

Ren brought her closer, pulling her chin forward to claim her lips. “Not fighting,” he murmured, kissing down her neck and nipping her clavicle. 

She kissed him back before she shivered, her eyes falling closed as her fingers stroked through his hair. “...if you say so.”

Hux came to sit on the other side of the bed setting the kit on the night table, trying to find something of use left over. Beyond a salve, there really wasn’t much of anything left.

Ignoring the aches for the moment, she started to sit up some, still blushing. “Can...May I use the fresher? It sounds like that kit is pretty empty anyway…”

The general closed the box and turned to look at the young woman. Leaning forward to kiss her temple he chuckled. “Ask Ren,” he murmured. “I’ll replenish the kit,” he muttered.

Kylo watched the both of them, this wasn’t their first go round needing a kit, he was feeling something, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. “I’ll join you in a bit,” he said sending her off, just enjoying his bed for a moment.

The kiss was just as shocking as it had been the first time. Especially considering how angry he had been when she hit him. “Alright,” she answered both of them, her fingers lightly brushing Kylo’s shoulder and then Hux’s before she got up carefully and went into the adjoining room. The water started before she was all the way in the room with her use of the Force. 

Stepping in, she leaned directly into the spray. The warm water fogging the glass rather swiftly as she let herself just...decompress. The water stung cuts a little, including the bite on her lips, but she didn’t particularly care. It was helping with the ache and the bruises. Distance from both of them provided a bit of clarity though. This was it. She couldn’t go anywhere else. All other paths she could have taken were blocked. The rage spent, she let a few silent tears roll down her cheeks as she stayed in the spray. At least the water would hide it. 

Ren remained on his bed for some time, not thinking of anything. He knew this was a messy situation and the less he thought about the implications, the better. He could feel that mourning from where he lay, and gave her some time before finally making his way to the fresher. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into his chest. Rather than admit to eavesdropping he merely kissed along her shoulder, brushing fingertips against angry budding bruises.

As soon as she heard footsteps, she let the water run over her face to wash the tears away. She felt a bit cleaner, but the places where they broke the skin stung and the bruises ached. Even so, she leaned into those touches from Kylo as she let her eyes close. He felt nice. Strong yet gentle with her at times. It was...strange. But nice.  
When she was against his skin like this, it was easy for him to forget things like how angry he had been a few days before. She was his. He couldn’t explain it, didn’t particularly want to. “Feel better?” he asked. He wouldn’t apologize for how things had gone, but he also needed to make sure she wasn’t about to run again, not that she had anywhere left to run to.

That was...complicated. There was a jumble of feelings and thoughts in her head. “...Ask me in a few days,” she murmured as honestly as she could. She wasn’t going to apologize either. Not for slapping Hux, not for yelling, not for trying to run. But in quiet moments when she didn’t actually think about it she felt almost okay. Then she thought about it and she was as far from okay as could be. 

At that he merely nodded before reaching over her to grab some soap to lather himself.

Since he had the soap, she reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair. That way they could rotate like they sometimes did after physical training.

How easily they fell back into that routine sort of felt so dichotomous to how he had felt getting off his ship to have to clip her. At least she’d healed. Mostly. After a few moments he offered her the soap and took the shampoo, silently switching places with her in the spray to rinse off.

It was simple, this back and forth. If she didn’t think about it, being around him was easy. Once her hair was rinsed she started to lather up her body, a soft hiss leaving her as the soap got in the cuts at her hip but she ignored it, continuing to clean herself up. 

As he rinsed his hair, he couldn’t help but risk a glance towards her at that hiss. “I’m sure General Hux will have something to patch you up with,” he said gently. Perhaps he would have to make sure his room was better stocked. He hadn’t really expected to need more supplies so soon. He wasn’t due in the blue for a few days.

She nodded her head at that with the ghost of a smile, it actually reached her eyes a little. “Probably...he might lecture you about keeping your kit stocked,” she murmured as she finished lathering the soap over her body before she moved to step back into the spray and rinse off. 

“I have no doubt,” he shrugged, stepping out to grab a towel and pat himself dry, leaving another nearby for her to use.

A sound that was _almost_ a laugh left her at that but she turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing the towel, she lightly patted herself dry, not wanting to apply too much pressure to any of the bruises or cuts. Her neck _throbbed_. She probably looked like she’d been savaged by Nexu.

Hux was back in bed, his hair damp from the shower he’d taken in his chambers before returning. He had been splitting the supplies he’d gathered between his own box and Ren’s settling the commander’s on the night table. He’d tended to his own scratches. “Might as well teach the scavenger something useful,” he patted the bed for her to join him. She could handle the other man’s injuries.

This becoming a lesson wasn’t all that pleasing, but she hung up the towel, hair still damp, and walked over to sit next to him. “I’m paying attention,” she murmured lightly, shifting in her seat slightly. 

He went through the contents of the box. “Given the commander apparently rather patch himself up, you might want to pay attention in case he’s incapable of doing so himself,” he drawled, earning himself a glare he gladly ignored. Handing her some disinfectant and salve, he had her tend to scratches, mirroring the steps he took handling one of the cuts on her hip.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she murmured quietly, giving Kylo a slight look herself. But she got the disinfectant and carefully applied it to the scratches she had dug into his chest, and his shoulders. Jeeze, she had done a number on them hadn’t she? Once they were clean she carefully put on the salve, relaxing under Hux’s hands as he handled her cuts on her hip. 

It was a slow process, but eventually everyone’s wounds were addressed, and the trio found their way beneath the sheets, tangled as they felt fatigue from the events of the day taking its toll.

Rey stayed nestled between the two of them, unsure who’s fingers were in her hair but relaxing into the touch anyway. Unlike the last time she was in bed with both of them, she didn’t try to pull away from Hux. Enjoying the warmth of being between them both. This was warmer and more comfortable than the cell by far.


	10. Consequences

Although Kylo Ren wanted to believe that she had overcome the weakness that had caused her to run, the following days and weeks had been spent with an air of caution. He didn’t just train her, he made sure when she made it to bed, there would be no running off. Injuries in sparring weren’t dealt with until the following morning, blamed on the idea that in the field, medical attention wasn’t immediate, to learn to deal with pain. It had been more than that, the same fear that made him seal the doors to his chambers and post guards.

Exhaustion was something she had thought she had known when having to wade through the sands of Jakku to get from wreck to wreck. But this was a deeper kind of tired. Anytime either of them reached for her lately she just grumbled at them that it was far too much effort and burrowed into whatever blankets or pillows had been provided. The only silver lining was that at least when she was with Kylo she didn’t have a bloody collar around her neck. 

“Again,” he voice resounded in the training room, throwing the practice staff back at her and readjusting his stance with his own staff. 

She caught the staff easily, more intune with all of her movements than she had been when she had first started training with him. And there wasn’t any argument. She knew he was going to push her hard. 

Twirling the staff in her hand, she took in a few more deep breaths before she moved in to strike in a flurry of movements. 

His blows were even harder than before, that anger and betrayal behind every strike he gave against her staff. Exhausting her had been the name of the game, but it had also helped with his own feelings.

She could _feel_ that betrayal from him in that bond and it almost made her scoff. But she didn’t let it distract her. Each time he struck she had to rely on speed and quick movements. She wasn’t as strong as him. Strength was something he was instilling in her though. 

She was quick on her feet, it was something she would need against opponents like him. Still, he pushed her back. Having trained with his mother in his youth having prepared him for the likes of Rey in combat.

All she wanted was to avoid another horrible bruise. Being exhausted was a given at this point but she wanted to sleep without aching all over. So the flurry continued. She was on the defensive rather than the offensive and it grated her nerves. 

“Good,” was all he grumbled as he caught that annoyance from her as he kept her on edge, not giving her an inch of relief through their sessions.

“Glad you approve,” she grunted with a bit of sarcasm, nearly off balance but she managed to stay standing a bit longer, before he swept her off her feet and onto the mats.

He came down with her, keeping her pinned. “Need to make sure you remember your most recent lesson.”

A gasp left her and she squirmed slightly, her gaze meeting his. “The one about compliance or the one about footwork?”

Ren pressed more of his weight against her, pinning her more firmly. “The one that makes escaping futile.”

That press almost made her shiver. “...I’m not going to forget it,” she muttered. There was no where else in the galaxy for her. 

“That’s yet to be determined.” 

“As you said before...where would I go?” She sounded bitter and resigned, but attempted to roll them so she could pin him instead. 

On that, the general marched in. “With me,” he snapped. “Get up,” he barked, holding out the collar he had for her now whenever they were left alone.

At that voice, Kylo Ren shifted off from her, moving to put the practice staffs away. 

A bit of a groan left her before she moved off the floor and stood up, eyeing that collar. She hated it. She felt so disconnected from everything when she wore it. They were still taking every precaution with her. Marching over to him she took it from him without looking at him and put it around her neck. Irritation almost rolling out of her in waves. 

“Next time use a timer, commander,” was all he told Ren as he turned on his heels with the girl in tow.

Ah, they were late again. At least she knew why he was snapping as she followed after him. Though the chain wasn’t in use. Just the collar, which was more than enough and still made her want to hit something.

Rather than take her to his quarters as he had been lately, he took her down a few floors closer to the holding cells. He shifted course before they made it there, taking her down a more heavily guarded hall, a series of black doors along the hall she might recognize from her first day with them. Pausing at a door he turned to look at her. 

Every step made her more nervous as she recalled this path, this hall. It was this very hall he had managed to knock her out in. But she kept her breathing even like she did in meditation and had a slightly cooler expression on her face. 

“Tell me scavenger, what is the punishment for escape?” He demanded.

That felt like a pointed or loaded question. For her it had been something very different. “Desertion or an escaping prisoner, General Hux?”

She was paying attention to her readings. Good. “In this particular case, desertion,” he drawled.

“It would depend on the rank of the individual deserting, the intent behind the desertion, and whether or not they could be reeducated. Either way, intent must be discovered either voluntarily or through...extraction,” she murmured. 

“Good,” he nodded, using his palm to unseal the door, motioning for her to enter before he followed behind her. 

As the door opened she stepped inside, her heart starting to pick up the pace. But at least she was getting the questions right again. 

On the table there was a young woman strapped in. She had obviously had a few rounds of interrogation earlier. There were circles under her eyes, her blonde hair was a disheveled mess, there were bruises along her jaw, and she had a busted lip. There also appeared to be bruising at her wrists from where she tugged at the restraints.

“You’re awake, good,” he drawled. 

“General Hux,” the ensign murmured, lightly tugging at her wrists. “It...it was a misunderstanding,” she pleaded. Still not admitting to a thing. 

The man nearly smiled at that. “I’d be inclined to believe you if you hadn’t been relaying messages to the rebels,” he murmured, his voice low and yet with an unmistakable amount of viciousness. 

“I...I didn’t tell them anything,” she attempted to reason, a desperation to her voice as she still attempted to plead.

Rey actually lifted a brow at that. It sounded more like she had gotten caught before she’d had a chance to send them what she was going to.

“Sarali,” he tutted. “As much as I do enjoy begging, I enjoy the truth much more.” He marched over to a panel and brought down a console, turning a knob and sliding a few switches, shifting the woman’s position into a less pleasant angle. 

A groan left the blonde woman as she winced, attempting to pull at the restraints a bit more. “Please,” she murmured, though there was fear in her expression. 

The scavenger observed with a slight roll to her stomach, but her arms crossed loosely over her chest as she watched this unfold. 

“I’m still not hearing what it is I _want_ to hear,” he told her, flipping a switch and moving to stand close to her with his data pad. “Now, let’s see how long you resist me this time,” he told her, allowing the head of the chair to wrap around her head, latching to fill her with an amount of pain she had never known before. As if every nerve in her body were on fire.

The woman screamed, thrashing in the binds as much as she could. The cause of the bruising was quite clear as she jerked, her body contorting as it tried to find any semblance of comfort. There was sobbing coming from under the wraps of the table and her hands gripped at the table edge in a white knuckled grip. 

The scavenger felt her stomach knot just a touch. They could have done this to her, a bit of realization illuminating her chocolate hues as she watched. Looking away wouldn’t be an option if this was the lesson that Hux wanted to instill in her. 

Hux toned it down, not stopping the sensation completely. “Still nothing?” 

“W-what do y-you want,” she sobbed. It had taken days to get her to this point. But she was starting to crack. 

“Everything you have to give me, rebel scum.” This time when he turned the machine on again, it was purely out of spite. She was cracking, but he wanted more than that, cracks weren’t enough when obliteration was an option.

Rey slightly winced as the woman’s sob turned into another scream. Her grip on her own arms tightened slightly but she didn’t look away even though she wanted to. A small spark of spite and satisfaction rolled through her though. The Resistance had a spy here, knew she had been trapped here, and had done nothing.

When he brought down the levels again, he watched the blonde. “The more I wait…”

“F-fine,” she cried. “I...I’ll tell you everything just...please make it stop.”

That made the scavenger look over at General Hux before she looked back at the woman on the table, almost shuddering. He enjoyed this. It shouldn’t surprise her in the least, but it made her dread what might happen if she ever attempted an escape again. They were really driving the point home.

“You don’t deserve it,” he murmured, almost brushing the woman’s cheek with his gloved hand. “Give me something worth my time, and I’ll consider other methods to continue our little discussion.”

Tears rolled down the blonde’s cheeks as she took in ragged breaths. “General Organa...plans to move the base….split up the forces….make more targets rather than one,” she managed to almost sob the words. “Please…”

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” he crooned, letting the jaws of the table around her head release. He made notes, and turned to the girl along with him. A glint in his gaze that silently reminded her what she herself had escaped not a week prior. “Now, what were you planning to relay to the rebels?” he demanded returning his focus on the blonde.

That realization was in Rey’s eyes as she looked back at Hux for a moment. Oh, she was now more than well aware about what sort of abuse she had managed to avoid. In some ways she was lucky that they seemed to enjoy playing with her. 

The blonde took in a few deep breaths, almost hiccuping as tears continued to roll down her face. Her eyes closed as she tried to organize her thoughts. “...Was going to warn them...about the weapon...the targets...The scavenger’s training…”

That did surprise Rey as she lifted a brow. Was Commander Ren’s training of her really that substantial to the Resistance?

Hux took all of it in, taking notes, and ensuring Kylo Ren was receiving them in real time. As much as he had a bit of a competitive edge with the other man, it was important for him to realize what was going on. “Too late for that now,” he smirked. “The targets were obliterated, and with it most of your fleet has been decimated.” No, there would be no hope for this one. He turned to the scavenger. “Tell me, what is the punishment for treachery?” he asked her. 

Obliterated was right. If the planets were anything like Ahch-To then there wasn’t going to be anything left. And there would be very few places that the Resistance could hide. “For an ensign or a trooper? Death, according to protocol,” she murmured without any emotion. 

The blonde woman trembled from her position on the table. “Please...please...I...I g-gave you what you w-wanted…”

“You did, didn’t you,” he looked at the girl almost as though having a change of heart. “I suppose that means you have no further use for me…” 

Rey might not know a lot, but she knew that what Hux was saying didn’t sound good. 

“I..I can still...help the Order, General Hux,” she tried to plead. Clearly the ensign knew what would happen if her usefulness was over.

A derisive breath escaped the man. “Thousands of you are created every day,” he told her. “You never managed a promotion as an ensign and failed as a spy, honestly girl, what can you truly offer beyond a liability?” He felt powerful. Her life was in his hands and he already knew he’d be ending it. How, was the question.

The blonde continued to silently cry, tears leaking out from under her lids and leaving tracks down her face. “...M-mercy, General Hux...A...a s-swift d-death then...p-please.” It was the only thing left she could plead for. 

She should have felt bad for the other woman. Should have felt some sort of emotion as she watched the exchange. The only thing this confirmed was that Hux truly enjoyed the power and pain he wielded over others. Rey’s expression stayed carefully empty, something she had been practicing with her meditations, as she continued to watch.

For a while, he merely let the woman plead and cry. Swift. No, he wouldn’t be swift. “I’ll think about it,” he murmured. Turning the machine back on. Perhaps come the next day she’d find more to give him. “Come scavenger,” he ordered opening the doors and letting the screams fill the hall. He turned to a set of troopers patrolling the hall. 

Rey was swift to leave the room with him, her screams almost causing goosebumps to lift on her skin. Oh, it could have been much much worse for her than it had been. Not just the cell.

“Turn it off in five minutes, then repeat every hour until morning. I’ll return after my breakfast,” he ordered. “Oh and do keep her uncomfortable,” he gave them some leeway to do as they pleased.

She wished she could be shocked at the level of his cruelty...but she’d seen that smile and the look in his eyes as he tortured her. The man was clearly twisted. It made her wonder at those gentle moments she got from him. Lapses of temporary empathy?

He didn’t speak until they were tucked in his quarters. As he hung his jacket, he turned to look at the brunette. “Start the shower,” he demanded. “We could both use one,” he said in that rather judgy tone of his.

She shrugged out of her own jacket and hung it up as well before she nodded her head. “Would you be inclined to remove the collar while we clean up?” Even as she asked she had a feeling the answer was no. But she had to ask. 

“She tried to escape the night you did,” he drawled. “Perhaps you rather a different punishment?”

“Not at all. Just thought I’d ask, General Hux.”

She crossed the room to the adjoining room and turned on the water, making sure the water was nice and warm before she stepped back out and started unlacing her boots. No more heels for the time being at least. 

As she affaired herself in the adjoining room, he took the time to undress. Throwing his clothes down the chute and setting his boots by the door. When he finally walked into the fresher, he headed straight for the shower, enjoying the heat of the water.

There was almost always a change of clothes for her in either of their rooms at any time now. So she wasn’t all that concerned with keeping ahold of her clothes. Sending hers down the chute as well before she joined him back in the room with the fresher, unbraiding her hair and putting the elastic around her wrist. 

Unlike with Ren, she was still a bit more cautious of Hux. Even so, she stepped into the fresher after him. He had said “we” after all. 

He lathered himself and offered her the soap as he rinsed. Still remaining fairly quiet as he began on his hair, turning towards her as he let the water drip through his locks contently. “Are you hungry?” He asked, feeling quite peckish himself.

She took the offered soap, moving into the spray for a moment with a sigh before she moved and started to lather up. The question was a simple one and she nodded in answer. Oh, absolutely. With the drills Ren kept putting her through she always was hungry. After lathering herself up, being rather efficient about it, she moved into the spray with a soft sigh, enjoying the warm water. 

“I’ll have something ordered,” he murmured more to himself than anything. “I’m sure we can find a way to pass the time until then,” he drawled, brushing the back of his fingers along her sternum.

“Thank you,” she murmured lightly, an attempt at politeness. No one could say she didn’t seem to be trying at least. That light brush of his fingers almost made her shiver, though she pulled away slightly, starting to wash her hair. “I...could use a moment or two to rest. If you wouldn’t mind. I’m still rather exhausted.”

Exhausted and hungry. She was well fed and she could sleep but it was like she couldn’t get enough of either with how ragged they’d run her the last few days. Or had it been a week or two?

A bit of tension was in his jaw, but he moved away, taking a towel to pat himself dry before moving to his room again. He focused on food, and getting basic clothing on he could wear until it was time to sleep. It seemed she was always so tired lately, but he knew what Ren was doing. It was textbook tactics really, no different than the training ensigns and troopers received. 

A slow breath left her as he left the room and she focused on her hair. Taking the time to slowly wash it before she rinsed out the suds. The fact he hadn’t said anything made her a little tense but he respected her wishes. It was all she could ask for. 

Turning off the water she grabbed a towel and started to pat herself off, drying quickly enough, before she moved into the room and pulled on basics as well as a larger tunic and a pair of pants. The pants would likely be ditched when she finally went to sleep. She moved to sit on the couch and closed her eyes with a sigh, letting herself relax in the seat. 

Hux rested on his bed, going through work he had for the next day. He had quite a bit going on between the mole and the scavenger adding to his usual load. “I still expect you to read,” he called to her. “There’s a data pad on the table for you,” he drawled without looking up.

“I will,” she murmured in simple reply before she slowly opened her eyes and picked up the data pad. Tapping it open she looked to see what was on it for her this time. She’d work on meditation before bed...see if Hux would remove the collar once she was shackled so she could try to commune with the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have made a discord if anyone ever wants to chat with us, give feedback, etc...  
> https://discord.gg/mZ4xYA


	11. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, folks, but there was a chapter that got eaten that we're adding back in. Remember to read this one as well! It's a bit more on our favorite ginger.

Once chained to the bed, he had agreed to remove her collar although reluctantly. She was exhausted, unarmed, and tied, surely that counted for something after all. Still he had been weary at first, needing quite sometime before eventually falling asleep. 

Rey had gotten as comfortable as she could and took the time to actually meditate before bed. Not for long, not with Hux seemingly detesting the Force, but enough that she could hear some of those voices from the past. Still foggy and unclear. It wasn’t long after that though that she moved to lay down, just in that tunic and her basics, and let sleep claim her exhausted body.

As most of his nights, his slumber was far from peaceful. When his body finally did cede to rest, he was restless. Shifting and turning, the occasional sound escaping him. Nothing that would normally wake a decent sleeper. If one peered upon his face displeasure and discomfort were apparent. His past trapping him in the only confines of his mind still vulnerable to them.

Her mind was far from as exhausted as her body was. Half the day her connection to the Force was dampened by that damned collar and she still wasn’t in complete control of it. The disturbance of the man’s dreams pulling her into them without the training to keep her out while she was this tired. 

He was back in his father’s study, no bigger than eleven or twelve, carrying a tray with glasses and bottles. Inside men discussed and laughed, titles thrown between jeers. Though they always ceased once he entered. 

“There you are boy,” his father would say in irritable accusation.

“Honestly, given his mother was in the kitchens you’d think he could manage service.”

Their mockery always made him falter, had him dropping that tray on the way over, spilling liquid and shattering glass. 

“I’ll pick it up, fath-commandant,” he promised, fear and hurt in those big blue eyes of his, freckles across his cheeks that had since disappeared.

The situation was far from what she would have expected. The way General Hux carried himself made her think that he had always been from somewhere important, had always been someone important. But clearly he had felt alone as well. Fearful. Hurt. And yet he was so cruel. Where was this young boy with the freckles from his dreams in that sharp man?

The admiral at his father’s side made a snide remark about how he should do so with his tongue, a request that had the boy looking frightened at his father, hoping for some kind of relief only to get a stern look.

“Perhaps it’ll teach him,” his father had responded. 

“I still can’t believe you took in your bastard,” one of the men jeered. “Can’t even bring a tray in without causing a disaster.”

He hadn’t belonged either. It was a stark realization to the young Force sensitive. And yet she was far too cautious to make her presence known in the dream. Hux’s threats still in her ears. 

“It was utilize him or the boy could be used against me. Clearly he’s as useful as his mother,” the older man drawled. Watching the boy carefully.

The child had sunk to his knees, licking away at the floor, holding back tears. If it couldn’t get worse, his father always managed to outdo himself. He could feel his father towering above him, that boot colliding into his side as he caught glimpse of the man.

“Such a disappointment,” the man spat. “Leave, I’ll handle you later.”

It was with that that Rey managed to pull herself awake. Sitting up on her cot at the foot of Hux’s bed she glanced up and over at him. That restless sleep. Who he was made a bit more sense and if those were the dreams he had at night no wonder he was so irritable and cold. 

A few moments ticked by before she carefully got up and crawled up the bed. The chain still had some give around her ankle, allowing her a decent range of movement around the bed at least. Curling up there next to him she let out a slow breath. It took another few moments before she built up the courage to move closer and actually wrap an arm around him, nuzzling into his back as she closed her eyes. She’d deal with his anger if he didn’t want her there in the morning. 

At first his body tensed at the arm surrounding him, unsure what to do with this sort of kindness. It took a few moments for his mind to return from the depths they were in, to remember where and when he was. He turned into her grasp as he realized her presence.

“Changed your mind then?” His fingers trailed down her arm, lips crushing against hers in a demanding kiss, glad to have anything to wash down the taste of his dreams.

The light touch to her arm made her almost shiver. How quickly he himself stirred from slumber startling. While this wasn’t what she had intended...it would likely keep his nightmares at bay and she wouldn’t get pulled back in. Kissing him back, she shifted a bit closer in response without verbally answering. 

It wasn’t uncommon for him to have been roused from sleep in his position, and though he wasn’t half as ready as he wished he was as he kissed her, his mind was slowly shifting away from his dreams. Away from everything that might have led to a sour version of himself come morning. 

Accepting her silence, he rolled her over, a hand moving between her thighs, teasing her through her basics as he continued to claim her mouth.

A soft gasp left her as he rolled them, but her legs parted for him as she kissed him back. The power in which he claimed her mouth and that teasing was having her react. She wasn’t where she needed to be yet, just like he wasn’t, but she was on her way. Her fingers brushed through his hair and traced down his back. 

It wasn’t long that he was removing that small layer of fabric between them, wanting to feel her, to tease her without the boundaries. His tongue beckoned her, demanding it as he felt more than pleased with her touches, something he would likely never admit to.

Her tongue responded to his easily for a moment or two before she broke the kiss. Before he could say she was changing her mind again, she stripped off the loose tunic she had on. No barriers. Just feeling. It was easy enough to convince herself of that with Hux as she kissed him again, letting him lead the kiss. Her body easily responding under his touch. 

He hadn’t expected her compliance, but welcomed it, teasing her more thoroughly as a reward. His thumb found that cluster of nerves, digits sliding in and out of her at a steady pace. Her responsiveness making him harden against her thigh.

Soft sounds of pleasure left her lips against his, her hips arching into his touches. Desire rolled through her, pooling between her legs at how he touched her. Despite her snarling at him a few days prior there was one thing he did know and that was how to touch her to have her respond to him.

The way she responded only furthered his own desire, pushing him to claim her lips as he pressed closer. Without stopping his teasing motions he settled between her thighs, hand pulling away to seize his length and spear himself into her, a moan dropping from his lips.

Her legs spread further apart as her fingers traced down his back and back up into those ginger locks. That quick thrust to fill her had her moan, her head falling back into the pillows and her cheeks flushed from pleasure and desire. She couldn’t deny how good he felt. 

He pulled back to look at her as he drove into her, wanting to see that flush in her cheeks. She was a pretty thing for a scavenger. He shouldn’t have even given into this with Ren, and yet, he didn’t want to stop. He nipped down her neck, his hips colliding with hers in forceful thrusts.

Almost timidly, her gaze met his for the first since that evening in Ren’s room. Desire and pleasure rolled through her and as he nipped at her neck she tilted her head for him, fingers lacing through his hair to grip at it. Her hips rocked to meet those powerful thrusts as another moan left her lips. 

As he met her body, he gripped her hip with one hand, the other settling on the corner of her shoulder. She felt so welcoming and warm beneath him, any thoughts he’d had about the nightmares plaguing him long gone from his mind. His breath erratic as he filled her over and over again.

It was different not having him being _as_ forceful as he usually was. But she liked this too. He stretched her in such a delicious way. Her breathing was a little uneven as she rocked to meet his thrusts, her nails lightly digging into his shoulder as the other hand traced along his collar bone. There was a strength to him that she was still surprised by. 

Armitage was built on a thinner frame, but had built a fair bit of musculature despite it. A stark contrast from the narrow long limbed child he’d once been. His training and upkeep of it gifted him with quite the stamina. Something he tended to curb with everything else, focusing pain and pleasure. This, this was not common for the general, not with any partner he’d had. Still, he wasn’t particularly gentle or kind.

Rey had honestly expected more pain if he was going to take her again. Another swat, a pinch, another savage bite. But instead he was focusing all that power into his thrusts. It was far from gentle but she didn’t care. Remembering that any time she bit her own lip he’d bite it instead, she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss, wanting more from him as he drove into her. 

At that kiss he nipped at her lip, his pleasure muffled between the kiss they shared. There was an unspoken need in the way he held and drove into her, grinding as he went.

Her moans were muffled into the kiss and gripped at him a bit more, arching up as he ground into her that way. The added friction meant to help build her up. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she missed being touched. The exhaustion from training still ran bone deep but this was worth the added fatigue. 

Those fingers of hers gripping at him, touching him, it had him roam her body with his hands and lips, a mix of gentleness and sharp bites and pinches across that perfect flesh of hers. 

Each bite had a sharp intake of breath that nearly hitched her breath as her nails dug into his chest lightly, not nearly as savagely as the last time. Her head fell back to offer more of her neck for him to bite and kiss and touch. Lost in sensation as another moan left her lips. 

“Such a good little scavenger you can be,” he groaned pleased by the situation. At that moment he could almost forget that she had run off, completely enraptured by all she had to offer. 

A deeper blush filled her cheeks but instead of ignoring him this time, she gave a slight nod of her head before she nipped at his bottom lip. 

That nip pulled a growl, returning the favor happily. Sinking his teeth into the plump warmth of her lower lip, just shy of pulling blood. By the end they’d both have a few bruises, but nothing close to the other night.

A moan left her at that bite, squirming slightly as her nails dug into his shoulders a bit more. Her breath hitched and she kissed him as her eyes fluttered close. The pain to it just added another layer of pleasure to the situation. Building her. 

How she enjoyed everything he did to her, it was perfect. Not many would have climbed into bed after his earlier display, even less initiated anything remotely of this nature. His motions didn’t falter or slow, that need to possess clear with every plunge into her. Sounds of pleasure trapped between his lips and her skin.

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss to get a deeper breath but she nipped at his lip, his jaw, along his neck. Her breathing was labored and every touch just added more. She didn’t want to think about it. Thinking about it would bring back that sense of shame for climbing back into bed with someone who could be so cruel. But the things he did to her were delicious. 

His breathing was laboured as she nipped at him, offering her all she wanted. He brought her leg up angling her a bit more as he continued to fill her. 

That new angle made her breath hitch, a whimper of need and pleasure leaving her. Close. She was almost trembling beneath him as she bit down on his neck again, more gently than the last time. 

That whimper had shivers rolling down his spine, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he felt that warmth fill him, that crispness in his muscles that demanded a release. 

“Come for me,” he demanded once he felt like he wouldn’t be able to go much longer, hopeful the words still held their sway.

There was something in the way he demanded it from her that had her whimper again for him. But much like he had, she bit his bottom lip instead of just letting him bite it. It muffled her sounds a little as her inner walls tightened around the warm length of him. 

He struggled to make sound against her lips as she bit him, the feel of her climax pulling his from him. His hips thrust with a jaggedness to them, his breath hitching as he felt that loss of control, the only kind he enjoyed. He hadn’t realized just how tense his entire body had been until he collapsed beside her, burying his face in the waves of chestnut hair splayed over his pillows. Still, he kept her close as he simply breathed.

There was a contentment to this level of exhaustion, shivering as he drew out of her to lay beside her. As he buried his face in her hair she closed her eyes as she caught her breath, a bit more of a smile curving her lips now as well. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt a lot better. And she could practically feel his own satisfaction through the Force. 

Where he normally might have taken care of her, he simply just rested beside her. There would be no wounds to heal, nothing worth examining. He could simply just fall back asleep and keep the scavenger at his side.

There were smaller bruises but nothing serious. Instead of moving out of the bed, she curled in closer to the ginger and rested closer to him with one arm wrapping around him. The fatigue set in once again as her eyes closed and it only took a moment or two for her to fall asleep.   
He felt her fall asleep again and kept her against him a while longer, watching that satisfaction lingering on her features as she slept. His fingers brushing against her silken locks before he turned in her grasp and cuddled Milly who had jumped onto his pillow seeking attention.

The way he brushed her hair had her relaxing further, settling into a deeper sleep. And as he turned she simply cuddled closer, seeking that closeness that she only got in quiet moments such as these. In sleep she didn’t overthink anything, she just accepted the comfort that was offered. 

By morning, Hux was dead to the world, sleeping longer than he normally did. Perhaps because of the woman holding him close, or the ginger cat sleeping on his face purring. It wasn’t until the cat gave a bit of a growl and jumped off as a man walked through the doors of his chambers that he started to stir.

“General Hux,” Kylo Ren said rather sternly, using a similar tone the other used when his time ran over. “Are your duties too much? Is your clock not working?”

The ginger sat up rather quickly, pulling the sheet to keep his lower half covered, and by proxy the girl beside him. “Commander,” he straightened. 

Rey almost groaned but sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, working out a snarl. There was a faint amount of blush in her cheeks. “...Morning, Commander Ren,” she murmured. If she could get up and go to the fresher she would...but that damn chain was still right around her ankle. 

“You’re late for training,” he told the girl and looked at Hux. “I’ll wait here,” he said taking a seat on a nearby armchair.

Hux reached to release her ankle, giving the scavenger a look for a second. 

Rey paused before brushing Hux’s hair back and then climbing out of bed now that her ankle was free. They’d both seen her nude more than enough times. But she collected a few articles of clothing from the closet that were hers and moved into the adjoining room to clean up a bit and braid back her hair. 

The general rose from the mattress and reached for his attire for the day. “If you wanted to see me naked, Ren, I’m sure you could have found a different way,” he drawled, pulling on basics and pants.

“Is that so?” Ren drawled.


	12. Contingency

After a couple days of pawning her off to his knights for training, and reviewing their assessment of her abilities, he felt more certain with his choice to encourage training over termination. Things were settling despite the tension that a mole had made it onto the ship. The ensigns on high alert since. 

After her latest session with the general, he claimed her as he often did, leading her to an office he obviously seldom used. It was bare, the desk more of a table. The only give away of it being his, was the destroyed panel in the wall that had obviously taken quite the assault by his sword.

The office was new, more sparse than Hux’s, and she glanced around it. Though the destroyed panel made her raise a brow. It was hard to picture him even working in this room, where Hux she could picture in his office. Ren just seemed more at home on a TIE fighter or with a weapon in hand than behind a desk. 

“And what sort of lesson do you have for me today,” she queried as respectfully as possible, her hand grasping her wrist behind her back. Almost in a proper at ease position for a soldier, likely picked up from her time among the knights. 

“Sit,” he pointed to the chair across from his desk.

She paused for only a moment before she moved to take a seat, leaning back in it obediently for the time being. 

“Today’s not so much a lesson as it is...an interview of sorts.” He leaned on his desk, standing before her, his hands pressed to the surface. “I meant it when I said you could find a purpose here,” he murmured.

“An interview...to see where I’d fit or what I want?” She leaned back in her seat, relaxing a little bit as she looked up at him. After everything she’d seen she would try to see this as an opportunity to do more and actually do something outside of the both of them. 

“Both.” 

Even in the privacy of his office, Kylo Ren was mostly expressionless. Impassible. Only his eyes could hold a certain amount of warmth, and only around the young woman before him.

Looking right back at him she gave a slight nod of her head. “Well...I don’t just want to work on the ship,” she stated simply. Honestly. Even knowing it would likely make him think of her attempt to run. 

“That will take time,” he said surprisingly diplomatically. “Trust will have to be built.”

“I did assume as much,” she replied calmly, not demanding more. Not accusing him of anything. “Clearly you had something in mind since you stated with your training I could be...more.”

He gave a single nod of the head. “I would prefer to train you as one of my knights, but I understand if you might rather a different path. The general has a potential opening for an assistant,” he shrugged. Perhaps she enjoyed the paperwork side of things.

She had a faint smile curving her lips at that and she raised a brow. “I doubt I or the general would have the patience for me being his assistant,” she replied easily enough. More candid with him than she was with the general. “Besides...I’d hate to waste the combat training.”

Though his features remained set in place, a sense of relief washed over him. “Then your training will continue,” he said quietly. “In time we’ll build you a saber of your own, if you succeed.”

That actually made a bit of surprise show on her features. A saber. The idea was honestly alluring after everything, though it clearly hadn’t crossed her mind that he might actually allow her one. 

“Will that include more training with the Force?” The concept of it was still a little fuzzy to her as well. Just this...thing. That allowed her to make things move and let her read people.

“Yes.” 

He knew it might get him into some trouble with Snoke, but he hoped in time he could prove this was the right path.

Well, that was a straightforward answer she supposed. “What can be done with the Force? And what even...is it?” There was a lack of understanding. All she knew were the stories of the jedi that many grew up hearing.

“A number of things,” he murmured honestly. “It connects everything,” he tried to explain. “It can help you manage great feats, like lifting an X-Wing from the depths, or even maintain one's life when all seems hopeless. It can choke the air out of your opponents lungs just as it can heal.” He’d learned all facets. The Jedi. The Sith. They had both offered him paths that were flawed.

She listened attentively as he spoke, not interrupting in the least. Lifting things she had realized, but not the scope, but maintaining a life off of it. There was a sense of wonder from her at that but then she had another thought. “So this bond...has that happened to others before?” He had to be more knowledgeable than she was on this. 

“I’m not sure,” he said honestly. He was still figuring it out himself. “It’s not uncommon for people to feel things for others they care for, like a mother sensing their child hurt. This,” he murmured, motioning between them. “Is new grounds for me.”

Well, that was interesting. Something that typically seemed reserved for people they cared about. Softer emotions she doubted she’d find here. “Not sure whether to be concerned or relieved at that,” she murmured honestly. 

“I’m looking into it,” he responded. “And perhaps as I train you we can... explore it further.”

“Test its capabilities in some way,” she murmured, considering it. In a way, it would be like testing different things she’d fiddled with before. Except this would impact both of them.

“Yes,” he responded with that single nod again, losing himself to thought as he wondered just how connected they were.

That ghost of a smile was back again. “I think you spoke to me more when you were irritated,” she half joked as she relaxed in her seat. 

What would she do as a knight? What would she be able to do with the Force? Part of her wondered if she was going to get berated by jedi of the past for the things she’d already done but the other part...didn’t care. They had no room or right to judge her. Neither did the Resistance.

“Hmm?” He sounded.

She shook her head. Her comment explained it all in her opinion. After Ahch-To in his room he had talked to her more. Otherwise he was so...quiet. Imposing at times really. Until that warmth came to his eyes. 

“Does training with the knights mean fewer lessons with the general, since I’d be working harder to be one of your knights?” 

“You still need to be up to date on common knowledge, understand backgrounds of worlds we might be sent to,” he said. “Are you not wanting to see the general?” He pried.

That was such a complicated question. A bit of conflict felt through that bond in a way before she shrugged. “Simply curious. I tend to enjoy running through form drills rather than being quizzed.”

“I see,” he murmured more perplexed by the feelings he got from her than her words.

There were moments when she enjoyed the general’s company and moments, like in the interrogation room, where he made her more than a little nervous. But she was adjusting. Everything was rather different here. 

“Is there anything I should know about what would be expected of me as one of your knights?” Hopefully she didn’t have to wear something that covered her entire face from view. How he didn’t ruin his hair with that helmet was astounding. 

“Loyalty, obedience, and yes, my knights do wear masks,” he responded to the thought, the slightest inflection of his brow at that comment about his hair. “There might be an alternative but we’ll work on bringing you to that point before getting ahead of ourselves.”

She was a good fighter, but the muscle memory wasn’t there yet. He didn’t need her to simply react. He wanted her body to be able to consciously withstand and perform at a level most couldn’t. 

The obedience was something that she was starting to get the hang of. Yes, she still asked questions but she normally did so, or attempted to do so, through their bond or after the action was executed. Loyalty...she was working on it. Loyalty to her own survival was coming first. 

“So, the tenants of the First Order and making sure I’m physically resilient enough to actually carry out the tasks.” Which was also a work in progress. He’d had her working past the point of exhaustion a few times now. 

“Yes,” he nodded. 

“Will I get the chance to fly a TIE fighter?” If she had the opportunity to ask questions...she’d ask what she could before he stopped accepting them. 

“It will be part of your training. Simulation at first,” he warned.

“It can’t be that difficult,” she murmured. But then again it would be a simulation considering what she almost did. She could have potentially shot herself in the foot with what she would have been allowed to do with that little stunt.

He looked at her, but knew her mind and decided not to comment. “Hux will teach you formations and run some of your simulations.”

Oh, that would be a fun experience in patience she supposed. The critiques she would get would test her anger but at least she had a goal in mind. Work hard enough to be let off the ship and be allowed to fly. The lightsaber would be useful but she still had no idea how exactly to use one. Fight with one? In theory. Those practice blades were likely meant to simulate that. 

“Will that be starting soon, or is that also dependent on what trust I earn from the Order?”

Ren paused. “You’ll have to convince the general,” he said simply. “Get through his training, and I’ll take you in the black.”

The only experience she really had flying was when she flew the Falcon to avoid the Order on Jakku...but she’d done a pretty good job. A TIE would be more agile. 

“I’ll make that attempt,” she murmured, though she had a feeling begging would be involved. Hux seemed to like knowing he had power over a situation. 

It would require resourcefulness, both to get the man to agree and to pass his standards. A way to get her to focus on something long term rather than live day by day. Hopefully nipping her desire to run. “You’ll have a new schedule, and my knights will take over a part of your training,” he said simply.

“Understandable...and you can’t babysit me all the time,” she murmured. Which meant she’d have the knights to contend with. She trained with them a little as it was but more of it seemed like it would be difficult. 

He doubted they would go easy on her, in fact, he was certain they would do quite the number on her without him around to draw a line. “No, I can’t,” he agreed.

“Do they talk more than you do or are they more likely to correct an action by simply acting?”

His gaze drew on hers sharply. “Guess you’ll find out.”

A sigh left her lips but she nodded. She supposed she would. “Yes.”

Plucking a data pad from his desk, he offered it to her. It wasn’t private quarters, but it was something that would help them keep track of her. “This will have what I expect of you, your schedule, and offer the ability to communicate with myself and Hux,” he explained. “The general will add what he wishes to it when you see him next.”

She took it from him and tapped it open, looking over some of the things that were currently on it. Not her own quarters yet, which meant she’d still be sharing their beds, but it was a start. “Does this mean I won’t be walked to and from each location with an escort? Or is that asking too much too soon,” she queried, her eyes on the the data pad rather than Ren. 

“So long as you keep to the acceptable routes, I don’t see why not,” he said. Of course he was certain Hux would see it differently, but he could deal with that aggravation later.

A bit of relief went through her at that. She wouldn’t go poking around till she felt more comfortable with the ship and felt that knowing more about it would be beneficial. 

There was something in the protocol that made her perk a brow though. “Master Ren rather than Commander Ren?”

“If you wish to be my apprentice, then yes,” he said simply. His spine tingled from hearing her actually use the words. 

“And the difference between being your knight and being your apprentice?”

He almost smirked. “You have to be my apprentice before you can be a knight. Only those worthy get to join the ranks of Ren.”

Well, she supposed she could adjust. It was only one word after all. “Of course...Master Ren.”

“Good,” he said, taking a steadying breath as he tried to keep himself in control. He’d been called as such many times, and yet it felt utterly different when it left her lips.

“Is General Hux already aware of the talk we’re having or will we need to inform him of the changes to my schedule?” Control. That man loved it so much she knew if he wasn’t in the loop these two would likely snip at each other again. But she looked through her changed schedule. 

There weren’t too many changes yet. She still had lessons with Hux but more about the galaxy at large, which would mean more reading, and more physical training with the knights rather than Ren. 

“He is aware of the changes I’ve made to your schedule. The flying is up to you to convince him.”

“I see,” she replied simply with a bit of a sigh. Oh, that was sure to be a fun conversation with the general. “...Any tips for that?”

Ren just looked at her for some time. “I’m not giving you the answers, and by now you spend more time with him than I do.”

Rey actually almost huffed at that but sunk down in her seat slightly. “You’ve been busy.” It almost sounded like a complaint. 

“I have,” he murmured. “You miss me?”

“I...well...I…” she almost spluttered. Did she? Part of her did. That part that indulged much more often in casual touch with him. The part of her that almost loved how she felt so close to him and when their skin touched. The feeling of belonging she had when she didn’t overthink it. 

“Oh,” he said almost surprised. Though she didn’t deny him most nights, he often feared that it was survival, not actually something she wanted. “You missed me.” It wasn’t a question this time.

She wanted to argue it or deny it or pretend she hadn’t said a word. But he could hear her and lying didn’t help her any. “I...enjoy your company more than the general’s,” she murmured in a way of explanation. At least it didn’t reveal how much and it wasn’t exactly a yes. Even though it was. 

“But you also enjoy his company,” he said. It wasn’t a judgement, he could feel it without being able to quantify it. “I suppose I could use company for dinner,” he drawled.

That almost made her squirm. It wasn’t something she was going to admit to. She was still convincing herself that her company with General Hux was purely survival, and yet both of them were right. Part of her liked what he could do to her without any influence of the Force. 

“I won’t object…” she murmured to the offer of dinner with him, but didn’t meet his gaze as she said it.

He peeled away from his desk and entered a few commands into his console to have food delivered to his office. It wasn’t like he had anything to clear off of his desk, and there were already chairs.

She watched him for a moment and a bit of a more natural smile curved her lips before she looked through her data pad to see what all was there. Soon there would likely be history lessons from the general, but for now it was rather straightforward. And something that was hers. 

Once the order was through he watched her a moment. “That data pad doesn’t leave your side,” he warned. “You can set it down where you are, but it follows you between lessons.” He could only imagine what Armitage would do if she failed to show up with it, what he himself would be forced to do if she forgot it.

“Understood. I won’t forget it between lessons. I’ll keep it out of harm's way during combat training. I get it,” she murmured without looking up. It was nice just having something that was hers again. 

She seemed to be adapting which was good. Smart even. 

After she looked over the changes in her schedule she gave a nod of her head. It might just shock Hux if she showed up to his office without an escort...but she’d find it amusing. Adjusting was becoming a bit more second nature. Rey wanted to survive and in order to survive she would have to actually try and succeed here. Try to thrive if she wanted freedom in any way.

A knock and a sigh of the doors opening announced the arrival of their food. An ensign giving a curt bow of the head before bringing the cart in and setting the desk as a table. When all was in order he spoke a polite “Commander,” and marched off. 

It was nice having fresh food all the time. No rations or portions or anything. Though if she worked in the field she was sure she’d deal with rations again but still have the warm food to look forward to. Glancing over at Ren she smiled slightly. “...Thank you.”

“For?” He asked lightly, taking a seat in his chair.

The list could be a long one. It could be for not killing her, for seeing her potential, for giving her fresh food, not keeping her in a cell, not keeping her in a collar like Hux did. 

“A few things,” she answered as she put the data pad down and started to put some of the food on her own plate. 

“And you call my conversational skills lacking…” he drawled, reaching for a ronto wrap. 

“Are you wanting actual details?” Lifting a brow she took a sip of water before actually taking a bite of one of the wraps she had put on her own plate. 

He took a bite and indulged before answering. “I can think of a long list of instances deserving thanks, so yes, I find myself interested in what exactly has you voicing it.”

She actually paused and the faintest hint of blush hit her cheeks. There were a lot of things she probably should have been thanking him for, wasn’t there? “I can also think of things I should have said thank you for...but this time it is simply for the food.” Discussing everything else after the fact felt odd. 

“I see,” he responded between bites. Hux would be glad she wasn’t completely devoid of manners.

Part of her felt that thanking them for too much would seem like a weakness. A gentleness she wasn’t sure she could actually show. But she could say one more thing, couldn’t she?

“And for not killing me,” she murmured quietly before she took another bite and didn’t look up at him when she said it. 

He watched her avoid his gaze, taking another bite of his wrap before speaking again. “You can thank us for that by succeeding,” he said quietly. This was a risk he and the general were taking. 

She nodded her head slightly at that. That was something she intended to do if she could. Because not succeeding meant never leaving this ship again or dying. Both options didn’t seem all that nice. 

He nibbled at some fruit, and drank deeply from his cup. At least, they were all on the same page. 

After she ate at least one of the wraps, she focused on pieces of fruit. She drank her water and thought about anything else she could ask. But didn’t ask much about him. She never did. 

“Would you rather go to my chambers after eating or do you still require a pretense?” She obviously hadn’t missed him for his dashing personality.

That did make her blush rather deeply and she did glance up at him. “...Your chambers are fine. And we both know how I react to you,” she murmured and glanced away. Still blushing. She shouldn’t desire either of her captors and yet here she was. Saying she didn’t enjoy their touch at the very least would be a lie. 

Once he finished his food he stood and gave a curt nod. “Indeed,” He agreed. “Come,” he murmured, opening a side door that lead to his chambers. 

It didn’t take her long to finish her food. She still ate more quickly than she probably should. But she nodded her head and stood up, following after him. 

He let her go in before sealing the door behind him. He unclipped his cloak and carefully hung it. She had missed him. He’d be lying if he had claimed he’d felt otherwise. A few days away had left him wanting. 

She moved to take a seat, untying her boots, and put them where they belonged here. Each of the men were so particular as to where things went. It was different for her. At least a little still. Letting down her hair she teased out the locks, it falling in soft waves due to the braid. 

As she removed her boots he did the same for his, placing them where he always set them, his tunic thrown down the chute, leaving him shirtless. He turned to look at her. 

“I’d like to watch you disrobe for me,” he said taking a seat on his bed. 

As she looked at him she actually lifted a brow at that but there was a hint of a smile. “Will I get to watch you then?” It seemed fair to her after all. 

“Perhaps,” he offered.

It was better than a no. Undoing her belt she pulled it through and put it where it belonged before she slowly lifted up her tunic and stripped it off slowly. If he wanted to watch she doubted he wanted it to go quickly. 

His gaze followed her movements, watching her quietly as she exposed herself to him in that slow teasing manner. Just the sight of her tunic removal was enough to get him reacting to her presence, his pants feeling slightly tighter.

She watched him as she unfastened and slipped her pants down her legs and stepped out of them. Slowly, she started to unwrap the bindings around her chest for training. If he wanted to watch, she’d take her time. 

Here and there she had healing bruises from training, but it didn’t take away from her beauty. Those tousled chestnut locks, her lithe frame becoming more and more exposed to him. He struggled not to just walk over and possess her in a kiss.

“Come closer.” 

His voice was husky, a glimmer of hunger in his dark hues.

The way he looked at her had a wave of desire roll through her. As did his tone. She didn’t need telling twice as she walked over to him, dropping the wraps from around her chest as she did. 

“Hmm?”

Rather than answer he brought his lips to her breast, sucking her nipple in.

A soft gasp left her, her fingers combing through his raven locks gently. Just that one touch had desire starting to course through her even more. 

His hands settled on her hips, drawing her closer, pushing her basics down before she could do so herself. Want nearly tangible between them.

Her fingers moved to trace down his chest, following the lines of the different scars. She didn’t need to know where they came from or what had been done. They told her the bits she needed to know. 

His palms moved along her sides, one settling on her hip while the other moved between her thighs, teasing with feather light touches.

Her breath hitched, her legs spreading a bit further apart for him as she looked at him. Each brush was making her grow slick with arousal, though this time she tried to block their bond a little bit. Part of her wanting this to last longer than it normally did. 

Feeling that blockade, he looked at her. His fingers brushing her more firmly, his thumb finding that nub as two digits slipped into her. He was game to keep a damper on their bond, see just how far they could take things.

A moan left her as soon as he started teasing that bundle of nerves, pressing closer as her hands moved down to unfasten his pants. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips found his jaw, trailing kisses there along with nips. 

Ren pushed her back a bit, standing to help her get his pants off, stepping out of them as he cupped her cheek, claiming her lips in a demanding kiss.

Rey moved back almost reluctantly, but managed to get his pants off of him with his help. Her hands trailed along his hips and then up along his chest. Kissing him back was easy, pressing closer to him as her hands traveled up and slowly wrapped around him. 

She was shorter than him, remarkably so. He had to hunch to keep her lips, his hand roaming her form as he continued to tease her. Bringing her leg up over his hip, ready to bring her onto his bed.

Each time she was this close to him she felt so much smaller, dainty and fragile, compared to how large he was. But she still pressed closer to him, nipping at his bottom lip gently, testingly. He never seemed to want things nearly as rough as Hux, which was just fine with her. 

That nip had him nip right back at her, his body pressing her back to the bed, shifting her towards the middle. He towered over her, moving her hips as he settled between her thighs. He had kept that blockade to the best of his abilities.

She kept that leg around his waist and as he shifted her on the bed, she arched into him, grinding up against his arousal with a soft moan against his lips. Easily she accommodated him, keeping the block on their bond as much as she could. But there was some bleed over from it. His desire mingled with hers.

He knew she was wanting this as much as he did, despite trying his best to keep from falling prey to their connection. Seizing his length he guided himself to her entrance, teasing her with his tip.

A soft gasp left her as she arched into him, her fingers lightly digging into his shoulders. There was an eagerness in her eyes as she looked up at him, blush in her cheeks. Despite not needing a pretence, on some level it still bothered her a little how strongly she responded. Every time. 

That look in her eyes was matched in his own. It only furthered as he slowly pushed into her, sheathing himself inside her. The lightest flush on his cheeks. 

“Oh,” she moaned as her head fell back into the pillows. He always stretched her more, filled her more, like he was claiming every piece of her. 

A bit of a low moan escaped him as he had filled her as far as he could. Even now she was still tight, perfectly so. Her body taking him in so wonderfully. His breaths were shortened at the sensation, coming in more quickly.

Captivated. Rey was utterly captivated by how right this often felt when she didn’t poke at all the reasons it shouldn’t feel this right. Her fingers brushed through his hair, drinking in his features. The pleasure opening that bond between them a little more. 

He felt so good inside her. Gentle, compared to other couplings. Not too gentle but there wasn’t that edge that made her feel shame with her desire. No shame with her pleasure. But the shame was starting to become just as much a part of the sex as the nips and kisses. 

The more his body met with hers, the harder it became to keep that distance with her. Their pleasure seemed to mingle, and yet there was something else. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but he did his best not to pry. 

Her breath nearly hitched as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts and tightened her hand in his hair slightly. The other hand traced down his back. More. She did crave a bit more. And she didn’t know how to ask for it. Something harder or more...primal in a way. Rougher. 

Those fingers in his hair, the surface thoughts that made it through. 

“Rougher?” He asked obviously not opposed to the idea, but also somewhat surprised.

His fingers dug firmer into her hip, his hips colliding more forcibly into her. He bit at her lower lip, along her jaw, and down her throat.

A louder moan left her lips at that and she arched into him, her nails digging into his shoulders a bit. Oh, he was in her head again. Not as deeply...but he was there. Using it to...dear Force. 

“...Yes,” she breathed, clearly a little embarrassed to have asked for it. 

He put his weight behind his thrusts more, angling her to further his motions. He stopped trying to keep her at bay. If only to know her limits. 

Rey moaned a bit more loudly, the hints of the feedback loop starting to bleed over as he stopped trying to block her. She claimed his lips in a heated kiss, kissing him more to kiss him than to simply silence herself. As much as there was hunger there was also a softer edge. 

She seemed to respond well to bites and powerful thrusts. Things he could easily offer. Reaching for her hands he brought them over her head, holding them there in his grasp as he moved a hand back to her hip.

The feeling of being trapped by him made her heart speed further in her chest and her breath hitch. She lightly pulled at her wrists but not to try and free herself, testing his grip. He was so strong, his hand able to trap both of her wrists so easily. 

Another moan left her lips against his, not holding back her sounds. 

“You like being...mine,” he managed as he continued to ravage her, his body leading a delicious assault on her as his mind found where to draw the lines.

The powerful thrusts were pleasurable, as was the capture of her wrists. Those words felt right and wrong at the same time, making her nearly tremble. Just like the last time he said it there was a bit of conflict. 

She arched into him, her breathing uneven. He hadn’t reached anything she didn’t enjoy yet. The way he took her was incredibly pleasurable. 

She didn’t have to answer him, it was in the air. Every arch and moan telling him what she liked and wanted. He was lost in his motions, taking her, bending her to his will. She was his, he could feel it. 

More of him was exactly what she wanted. No, it felt like a need in some ways. Like something in her recognized that she was his but that he was also hers. Which was madness. Madness...but she couldn’t stop if she wanted to. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to anymore.

Their situation was madness. Heck, he hadn’t really indulged in this way before her. He’d been far too occupied with training and executing the Supreme Leader’s agenda. 

“Mmng,” he sounded trying to hold back a louder sound. His hips delving into her, grinding as he went.

“You feel…” he wasn’t sure how to describe it. “So good.”

At that she nodded her head. He felt just as good. Like they fit together. It had to be the bond talking but at the moment she didn’t care. She agreed with him. 

A louder moan, almost a soft cry, left her lips as her nails lightly dug into his shoulders. Close again. She could feel how tight she was for him and how deeply he filled her with each thrust. 

He could feel how close she was, felt powerless to the pleasure that built between the both of them. He bit into his lip, nearly making himself bleed to try to stop her climax from overwhelming him and pulling his on.

The sound that left her was a soft whimper, his answering pleasure to hers making her arch into him. Rey didn’t think of herself as all that bold in this sort of situation. But she needed that little push.

“Bite me...pinch me, kiss me, something,” she murmured breathlessly. Tittering on the edge as she was she wanted to fall over into that pleasurable release. 

Looking at her he nodded releasing his lower lip to give her neck a bite, smearing kisses up the side and along her jaw. When he claimed her lips, he cheekily pinched her nipple, giving her a little of everything she asked, his dominating thrusts and demanding kiss not faltering in their motions.

The bite alone almost pushed her over that edge, a moan leaving her lips as her wrists squirmed in his grip slightly. But she still made no attempt to try and free herself. When she kissed him back she was just as demanding, wanting every piece of him she could get, and she nearly cried out into the kiss. Her body arched as her inner walls tightened along his length and pleasure crashed through her. 

Though she struggled he trusted the lack of need to free her, driving into her, even as she clenched around him. As much as he fought, it wasn’t much longer that he spilled into her, nipping at her lip as he rode out their pleasure. 

When he finally stopped he rolled to the side and rested on his back. 

The brunette stayed beside him on her back, slowly bringing her arms back down from their spot over her head. Letting her eyes fall closed, she worked on catching her breath as a smile curved her lips. A true expression of satisfaction rather than those ghosts of expressions for him. 

It was a while before he could even think. Though he stared at the ceiling he could feel her smile. That roughness she craved reminded him of the night with the general. He didn’t mind it in the slightest, but also hadn’t really expected it. 

Slowly his breath steadied alongside his mind. He tried not to slip into a state of meditation, his grandfather's commentary the last thing he needed.

As she relaxed beside him, she couldn’t help but pick up some of what he thought and it made that blush return. Honestly, she didn’t know if she’d crave that bit of roughness if it wasn’t for that first night she was here. It hadn’t been something she’d thought of before. Not like that. 

Even though it likely sounded naive or cliche, Rey of Jakku had expected her first experience like that, and her first kiss, to be with someone she loved. And not on the same night. But she pushed that from her mind as quick as she could. Hoping he hadn’t caught any of it. 

He shifted lightly towards her, pulling her to his chest. Although he wanted to speak, he knew nothing productive would come from it. He couldn’t change her first time. He couldn’t claim she was the love of his life. Hell he could barely promise her survival if she stopped trying. Instead he merely sighed and tucked her to his chest.

She didn’t fight him, she rarely did when he pulled her close to him, but a sigh did leave her lips. Far too entangled in the bond to not know what he was thinking about. Part of her wanted to yell at him to get out of her head...but they couldn’t help it. Even as her body relaxed and part of her felt contentment in his arms, the other part felt a little bit more alone. Thinking didn’t help. Talking didn’t help. At least this did something. 

“Not so easy to keep out,” he drawled, remembering every time she had demanded he do so.

A sigh left her at that and she closed her eyes. “No. It’s not.” Didn’t mean she felt any better about him finding things out about her that way.

“Perhaps rather than fight it we could set some boundaries,” he offered. He didn’t particularly enjoy her being in his head.

“I already don’t dig into your mind. Not since that first time accidentally. What other boundaries could we set?” 

“We can call it courtesy,” he said with an eye roll. “In case we glimpse something the other doesn’t want to share.” He lifted her chin. “Rey from Jakku,” he quoted her mind back to her.

A bit of a blush filled her cheeks and she shrugged. “They expected something when I didn’t have a family name,” she grumbled. She felt far too exposed, more than she did nude with him able to just hear her. 

“Courtesy to ignore it? Easily. I know everything I need to know about you,” she muttered. Strong. Had a temper. Followed orders and could take what he wanted. The glimpses of the gentleness were confusing but she knew better than to pry. He wasn’t her business, despite whatever bond they had. 

“You do?” He asked looking over at her. “Ah you do.” 

“And you know more than you need to know about me,” she murmured, no heat to it. Acceptance. They couldn’t take back what the other knew...but they could ignore it. And take the bit of comfort from the other that the bond offered.


	13. Enterprise

Annoyance didn’t quite cover the feelings taking over General Armitage Hux as he noted the changes to the schedule. They’d discussed it sure, but in a hypothetical sense, not a change overnight sort of ordeal.

“And the changes are going into effect when, Commander?” Hux nearly sneered the words. Reading that the night before had been irritating enough but now the girl was already training with the Knights.

“Now,” Ren answered curtly as he eyed the general. 

General Hux rubbed at one temple as he pulled up a few things on his data pad. “The girl is both of our responsibilities, in case you’ve forgotten, so you enforced a schedule change without me approving it?”

“And what would you change?” he demanded. “These training sessions have been at the same time every day, it just now applies to the girl.”

The ginger pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you truly this…” he began and took a deep breath needing to remember ranks for a moment. “Fine, but I want some alterations made. You want to train her, fine, but you get her those nights,” he said simply. “I need her focused.”

“Fine.” 

“I also want complete access to her data pad you gifted her without even consulting me,” he sniffed. “You really think she should just be wandering the halls after she nearly got us all killed not a month ago?”

“Do you think I wouldn’t have one of us monitoring her activity?” He drawled with a raised brow. “It’s a test as much as your quizzing. More practical. If she wanders off the approved paths she knows you’ll get to punish her.”

At least that was reassuring. “Fine,” he conceded. “I still want that collar on her when she isn’t training with you.”

He could see the general’s point. She still hadn’t exactly proven she accepted that she was going to be staying here. “You’d have my knights removing it and making sure she put it on or trust her to put it back on?”

“It’s your test,” he snapped back. 

There was a harder set to his jaw but he gave a slight nod of his head. “Fine. You’ll need to present it to her and stress that she does not lose track of it just as she isn’t to lose track of the data pad.” 

“Fine,” he murmured, a few ideas bubbling beneath the surface.

“You can catch her before lunch,” he stated simply. Not wanting her training with the knights interrupted. 

“Hopefully your knights have more temporal awareness than you do,” he snapped. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Or you do,” he snapped back in warning. They’d both been late now.

“I sleep in for the first time in my career and you’re comparing us?” He scoffed. “Tardiness comes out of your time,” he added.

“And she was actually engaged in a lesson for once. Tardiness to lunch as opposed to tardiness to duties...you’re right. Yours was worse,” he almost growled the words but gave a curt nod of his head.

The general clenched his jaw. “You were late for the Supreme Leader,” he reminded carefully. “If you require a chart of how I surpass you, I will gladly make you one. I am constantly cleaning your messes after all,” he pointed. “I’ll see her after her training and you can take her for the rest of the evening.”

“And yet I’m still above you in rank, must be so...frustrating,” he drawled. “Send her to me when you’re done, _general_.”

*********************

Training with the knights, now that they knew she was Ren’s apprentice, was a new experience. It was one thing when they thought that they were simply training a new warrior, another when they thought she might join them.

Knocked to the ground again she nearly snarled, barely managing to roll away before one of them tried to step on her. At least she was only fighting one at a time at the moment. Using her anger and determination to fuel her. She got up and actually struck one of the knights on the side of his leg. She wasn’t sure which knight was who just yet. She’d been introduced...but most of them were rather silent. There were only two she actually knew: Cardo and Kuruk. Both for different reasons. 

A grunt from the knight meant that the very least she was managing to surprise them with the few hits that she did manage to land. She’d take whatever progress she could get. 

Rey rarely waited for them to recover from a hit she did land before she dove in again, attempting to to knock the knight she was fighting off balance. The others trained together or watched them and she had to ignore the feeling of being watched. 

Right as she was about to strike again, she had her legs swiped out from under her and the practice blade held against her throat once her back hit the ground. Kriff.

“Again,” she half demanded as she caught her breath there on the ground. Her muscles burned and she could feel the bruises blooming on her body. But she didn’t care. There were three goals she had in mind now and this was one of the steps to getting there. 

The masks made it hard to read their expressions. But the one she was sparring with moved back without a word so she could get back up. Taking in a slow breath she pushed herself off the floor and spun the practice blade in her hand as she let her awareness ebb and flow a bit more. 

The Force was everywhere and it felt louder coming from the knights than it did from the stormtroopers. All of her meditation and focus was slowly starting to pay off. 

Even as she took hits she kept going, not allowing herself to be knocked to the ground. She was sweating and could feel the burn in her muscles. She wanted nothing more than to have a moment of respite, but still she persisted. Dodge, duck, swing, retreat, weave, strike. It was a dance of motion. 

A moment of instinct struck with the knowledge provided to her in the Force. Right as the knight was moving to turn the weapon in his hand, she lunged and brought her training blade down hard across his hands with enough force to make the knight drop the weapon. 

Before he could fumble for it she placed her training blade to his throat, stopping just short of hitting him there as she caught her breath with a look of pride in her hues. 

Out of all the bouts she had fought with them during this training session she had managed one win. It was a start. The knight waved her off to get herself a drink as he picked up his training blade, a chuckle coming from one of the other knights. Rey was catching her breath, stretching a bit and rolling her shoulders before she took a long drink of her water. 

After his discussion with Ren, Hux made his way to the training room, obviously irritated by having to be near the other men. He didn’t interrupt, mainly a few moments early to get away from his earlier company.

Rey finished nearly half of her bottle of water, wiping her mouth as she managed to catch her breath. Training was coming to an end, however, and if she started another bout with one of the knights it was unlikely that she’d leave on time to make it to the rest of her schedule. 

He watched her as she caught her breath, his data pad in hand. He was still displeased, but he would learn to deal, once the initial annoyance dissipated. 

Looking towards the door of the training room she gave a nod of her head in greeting before she gathered up her own data pad. She’d be feeling how hard she pushed herself later but she tried not to worry about it now as she walked over to the door. 

“You’re early, which means you can probably manage a shower before lunch,” he said pointedly.

“General Hux,” she murmured politely in an actual greeting. “I’d appreciate that, honestly.”

He nodded. “I’ll walk you to my chambers,” he offered her the collar expectantly.

Of course he would. But she couldn’t completely complain. A soft sigh left her lips as she took the collar and fastened it around her neck before she pulled the elastic out of her hair and started to unbraid it. 

“Much like the data pad, the collar stays unless you’re training with the knights, or Commander Ren decides to take it off.” He couldn’t decide how Ren spent his time.

A look of irritation crossed her face for a moment before she managed to school her expression and gave a nod. She’d have to convince him to run flight sims for her, she couldn’t be throwing a fit. “Are the knights going to be informed by Master Ren that they can remove it during training?”

“I assume he will tell them,” he responded simply. “Now come along,” he nudged them down the hall towards the lifts.

Oh, she’d ask Ren later she supposed. Just to make sure. Being more in tune with the Force was helping her anticipate their attacks and aiding in her ability to counter them. She strode along with him easily enough. 

Once in his chambers, he let her make use of his fresher.

The door closing had her set down her datapad on the table there before she unlaced her boots and slipped out of them. The rest of her clothing was easilys tripped off and tossed down the laundry chute. There were other clothes for her here after, and she went to make quick work of washing up. 

“Will new things for me to study be sent to my data pad, General Hux?”

He nodded. “Of course,” he said. “Every lesson will come with the data you require, so do watch out for updates.”

She quickly washed her form and enjoyed the warm water, washing her hair, and actually left it down as she got out and dried herself off. It was a safe assumption that he’d want her to keep to the schedule still, so she didn’t take her time in the fresher. 

“I will...are we starting with galactic history and culture then or…” she trailed off. There were a lot of options. Far too many things she didn’t know. 

Hux watched as she moved back into the room, having settled a uniform on the bed. Nothing fancy, very much akin to an ensign’s wardrobe. “We’ll begin with basic history, and then move onto worlds that are relevant to current affairs.”

Rey nodded her head as she pulled back on a new set of basics and started getting dressed, not even attempting to hide behind a towel or anything. Both of them had seen her naked quite a few times, there wasn’t much of a point. “I’ll make sure to commit it to memory.”

Pulling her hair out from her shirt she straightened her top and her pants, carefully adding the belt and made her way back to her data pad, checking for any changes that she might have missed while training. 

His gaze roamed her approvingly, enjoying this more severe look. “Hair in a bun or a braid,” he offered her some options. “Do you want lunch here or elsewhere?”

“A bun this time...I often have it in a braid now,” she murmured thoughtfully though the options were actually surprising. “Elsewhere,” she replied after a moment. Most of her time was spent in one of their rooms, one of their offices, or the training room. More variety would be nice. 

He nodded once. “Very well,” he said simply leading her to the dining hall he’d taken her to before. They could discuss the new schedule before starting her lessons.

She tied back her hair into the neat bun as they walked. Once that was done, she shifted the data pad back into her hands as they walked along. “...Thank you,” she murmured after a moment. Manners were something they still didn’t seem to expect from her. Perhaps she could change that. 

The general risked a glance at her. “I..” he began and stopped. “Of course,” he responded curtly. 

A small smile curved her lips at that and she moved to walk beside him for the moment. Each of them had a different reaction to the thanks. Interesting. 

He hadn’t expected it. He was caught off guard. Honestly, he didn’t even know what to say, but chose to take credit for the advancement in manners. “Perhaps you’re not a total lost cause,” he quipped, leading her through the doors.

Rather than snap back, she lifted a brow. “Few people teach manners to an urchin,” she murmured with a shrug as she walked with him. Not her fault no one had thought her worth it. 

“My lessons are rubbing off on you,” he said approvingly. It was definitely something he might have told her otherwise. “Excellent.” 

The general grabbed a tray and offered her one, making his way down the table of food. 

“With the amount of time I’ve spent with you, I’d have to be denser than a bantha not to,” she murmured as she took the tray, her gaze scanning over the food and selecting a few small things she hadn’t tried for lunch. And as always one small bowl of fruit at the very least made it onto her tray.

He reached for a few lighter options. “Indeed,” He agreed easily enough, growing downright suspicious. 

Still he remained lost in thought as he led them to a table in the distance, hopeful not to be interrupted again. He poked at the prawns and noodles in his bowl before he looked over the girl again.

“What is it you want?” He asked pointedly.

She took her seat across from him and sipped at her water, almost choking on it as he asked that question. “Pardon?”

Clearing her throat she crossed one leg over the other in the chair and actually took a bite of her own prawns, not that she knew what those were, considering the new flavor on her tongue. Perhaps being too polite outright hadn’t been the smartest move. 

“You’re being...compliant,” he murmured. “You want something.” He studied her, down to that choke. Something she found embarrassing perhaps. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow for _that_ ,” he said tentatively. Ren had her on training days after all. He could enjoy the exhaustion. “Of course you could always tell your Master you would rather spend the night with me,” he smirked.

Oh, now she could feel herself blushing a bit. It made sense that he would think that. Part of her _did_ want that. “I would be far too tired for… _that_ this evening. My body already aches,” she sighed as she took a sip of her water, still blushing. But it made her wonder if both of them were trying to get more of her time or appreciation...nah. Unlikely.

“I do appreciate the enthusiasm,” he murmured eating away at his dish. “Your efforts might be rewarded tomorrow, if you persist.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she murmured as she took another bite of her food, still considering it some. Now she was certain there were many things in the galaxy she hadn’t gotten to try. 

Sipping at her water, she paused for just a moment before glancing over at him. “...Master Ren might have mentioned something else that I was...curious about, General Hux.”

Of course he was having her call him that. Pompous. “Has he, and what has he said?” He asked with that drawl of irritation.

“He told me that you would be the one to talk to about flight simulations, if I was so inclined to learn,” she murmured a little more quickly and then took a bite of her food before she could just keep babbling. The urge to was there. 

“You...he…” he wasn’t sure which one of them was more aggravating at that particular moment. “You expect me to train you to fly the very thing you recently tried to steal?” He demanded in a quick hiss.

“Not immediately, no. But if I’m going to contribute to the Order I’d like to be skilled in multiple disciplines so I can be more useful. I also happen to know ships. It’s one thing you wouldn’t have to teach me _much_ about,” she murmured calmly, not snapping and not talking about her recent attempts at escape as she took another bite of food. 

He looked at her sternly, taking her in as she finished her statement. “You know ships do you…” he murmured. A few ideas forming in his mind. “And can you be loyal to the Order?” He demanded. “I won’t let you into a cockpit until I’m absolutely certain of your loyalty.”

After taking another bite of her food she glanced back up at him with a nod of her head. Ships she knew. She could take them apart, build them, repair them, and she knew many designations and names for fighters and freighters alike. “I have nowhere else to go, unless I went into exile, and I don’t particularly like the idea of fending for myself again.”

“That’s not loyalty,” he reminded curtly. “But it’s a start I suppose.” She was being honest. It still wouldn’t be enough.

“It’s better than where I started,” she replied. Hating the Order and begrudgingly accepting it were vastly different. “I also recognize what could have been done to me instead and I’m...grateful for this alternative.” Close to another thank you. 

He ate his food as he mulled over her words. It seemed some realizations had come about. It was about time. “You’ve had quite a few alternatives from the norm,” he said simply. “Hopefully you remember that.”

She picked more at that noodle and prawn dish before she gave a nod of her head. Oh, she was remembering it. That woman’s screams were enough of a reminder. “I won’t soon forget it, General Hux.”

“I hope for both our sakes you’re right,” he responded simply, moving onto the dessert he had opted for.

“It helps having goals,” she stated with a shrug before she focused on that bowl of fruit. She hadn’t even considered any of the desserts on that table. 

Although he wasn’t fond of the idea, she did have a point. Pressing a few things on his data pad he sent a few bundles of information over to hers. “I might never take you flying,” he said. “But,” he paused to let the word sink in. “We can see if that changes.”

That pause gave her not only a bit of hope but also the determination to make it change. “I suppose we shall. I’ll attempt to not be a pain about it.” But she couldn’t guarantee that she wouldn’t be. 

It was a start. “Now, have you done your reading for today?” 

Finishing the bowl of fruit she nodded her head. “I have.”

“We’ll see how diligent you’ve been.”

******

Meditation was so much harder when exhausted. When the ache of muscles made it hard to sit up straight and the ease of that breathing making it almost too easy to fall asleep sitting up. Or standing up. It made her wonder if perhaps this was why some Jedi had done battle meditation. And she wasn’t sure where or who she kept getting these snippets of knowledge from.

Either way, back in Ren’s quarters she sat on the ground with her boots off, her hair down, and the collar off as she meditated. Ren was in the fresher and she was attempting to see if she could clear up some of those voices. 

One of her assumptions had turned out right though; the more she turned towards the darker side of the force the less that most Jedi of the past wanted to talk to her. There were still a few voices that she could hear but she wasn’t sure what it was they wanted. Their voices were faint or jumbled.

Rather than force the connection, she tried to relax further. Deep breaths in and slow exhales had her muscles relaxing despite their aches and stiffness. Her reading for the night had been completed. Once she meditated for some time she could actually just sleep. 

Even in the other room he could feel her attempts to connect. He enjoyed the warmth of the water longer than he usually did, if only to stop himself from disturbing her attempts. 

One voice started to get clearer as she meditated, something familiar and yet not. Still, she didn’t reach for it and let it come to her. Focus was something that could be harder to keep when Kylo was closer to her, their thoughts so easily intertwined, but she persisted. 

_So you’re the scavenger girl,_ the voice drawled, a jedi looking figure appearing in that white and blue manner. 

Opening her eyes, she kept herself calm, centered, even as a tendril of surprise along with a sense of accomplishment rolled through her. 

“You know me?” The question simply slipped out, something that she couldn’t help in the least. Her voice was quiet, knowing she wouldn’t have to be loud. 

The figure just blinked, taken aback. Lips parting and closing before he could make a snide remark. _I’ve definitely learned a lot about you of late,_ he walked a circle around her.

That was surprising but she gave a slight nod of her head. “Should I find that concerning or flattering?” The slight joke couldn’t be helped. She doubted it was flattering in the least. 

A laughed breath escaped him. _You can call me Ani,_ he chose to introduce himself instead.

“Well...it’s nice to meet you then, Ani.” Since he knew her name she wasn’t sure if she should introduce herself. But lessons on manners were still in her head. “You can call me Rey. I do prefer it to scavenger.”

He said nothing to that. Merely, studying her. She reminded him of his wife, only rougher around the edges.

_So, Rey, what can I do for you._

“I don’t suppose you would know more about this….connection through the Force, would you?” If Ren didn’t know then maybe one that resided in the Force would. 

_I might know of someone that might be more...knowledgeable on the matter._

“Any information you can give or get would be...greatly appreciated,” she murmured, hoping that perhaps this was something that could be changed or modified. Or even blocked. Or at least have answers as to why it did happen. 

When Ren finally emerged he watched where she sat. She was easy on the eyes, or so he allowed himself the wayward thought as his gaze lingered. It was a while before he noticed the company.

 _Search for Revan,_ the apparition said, looking at his grandson before taking his leave.

A ghost of a smile curved her lips at his thought. Not the best compliment, but it was something. She nodded her head as she put that name to her memory. Perhaps there would be a paper trail of that individual and if not...then she could certainly meditate on it. See if the Force provided guidance. 

“Do I want to know?” Ren asked with the slightest perk of a brow.

“Do you?” Rey replied as she looked over at him with a perk of her own brow before a slight smile curved her lips. “I think I’m finally starting to hear those that are one with the Force more clearly.”

Before he could answer with snark of his own he nearly scoffed. Oh the irony. “Have you been talking to Obi?” That was easier to keep him from being amused at the one he had seen her with.

She shook her head. “No. Just one voice is clear enough at the moment,” she murmured as she moved to stand, stretching with a bit of a wince. Her muscles felt stiff. 

His grandfather was appearing to her that was... “Interesting.” Kylo Ren placed his towel down the chute and moved to his bed. “Are you done for the night?” he asked. 

As he placed his towel down the chute she started to strip out of her own clothing. “Why interesting?” Rey perked a brow at him, more used to sleeping naked at this point. Especially in Ren’s room. “I am.”

“Just, interesting,” he shrugged.

Well, she wouldn’t question it. They were trying to give each other privacy after all. Her clothes were put down the chute and she double checked her data pad and the collar. They were both still where she put them, and with that she walked over to the bed and slid beneath the sheets. 

An air of amusement lingered on his features as he settled in his bed, dimming the lights to his chambers. Resting on his back he watched the darkness overhead for a moment, unsure what to say or whether to even try and initiate anything.

Once settled, she paused for just a moment before moving closer and actually resting her head on his shoulder. One arm wrapped around him as she closed her eyes and placed a kiss to the crook of his neck before she let herself deeply relax. Overthinking wouldn’t help here. And she couldn’t deny she liked being curled up against him rather than alone.

That kiss had him shiver, and though he kept her pressed to his side with his arm, he spent quite a few hours overthinking it all until he finally drifted to sleep beside her, cradling her to his chest.


	14. Breakthrough

A night alone had inspired the general to a few ideas. Though his curriculum had been amply detailed, he too could manage to break away from the expected. The commander had wanted to put the notion of flying into her mind, he was going to give it a wing clip and a spin. He hadn’t become General of the First Order on his looks alone, but he did like to think it hadn’t hurt. When he’d awaited the girl in his office, he had kept his eyes on the screen, watching her every movement between the commander’s chambers and the door to his office.

“Don’t get comfortable,” he said rising from his seat, data pad in hand. “We’re taking our lesson out and about today,” he quipped, leading her right back out into the hall.

That was a genuine surprise. It made her raise a brow but she didn’t argue as she turned to follow him. “A lesson with examples,” she queried, wondering if she was going to be educated about whatever planet they were close to. 

“You’ll see,” he responded smugly, hoping she’d be distracted by the lack of their usual formality and the hope of escape into the blue. 

Admittedly, she was curious, but she didn’t question further than a spark of interest in her eyes as she strode along with him. Rather than staying a step behind him, she kept pace with him easily now. 

He didn’t say anything as he led them to the hangar bay several floors down, walking her across one of the loading bays that held a number of ships and various crew. Some working on parked TIEs, others moving cargo, some pilots lingering around as various stormtroopers marched around. Security had been raised since the night she had attempted her escape, though most were convinced it was due to the traitor he had dealt with accordingly.

A few times he stopped to discuss with a member or another, mostly ignoring the girl as she stayed beside him. He didn’t linger long in any given place, barking orders and seemingly there with a purpose.

As he kept himself busy talking, she actually looked over a lot of the ships with interest. There was a faint smile curving her lips and she felt

When he led her back into the hall, he stopped her. “Let’s see how much you know scavenger,” he murmured. “Name me every model of craft in that hangar, and I’ll let you try **one** simulation.”

Rey managed to keep a smile from curving her lips as she looked at the general, actually moving into a soldier’s at ease as she seemed to consider for a moment. “There was one all terrain dropship, three griffin-class light shuttles, one being refueled, two Xi-class light shuttles, two AAL-1971/9.1 troop transports. And then there are the different classes of TIE fighters.”

She took in a breath and actually started to grin a little bit as she started to list them off now. “Three TIE scouts, with what looks like room for one more, two TIE bombers, two TIE assault shuttles, TIE/sf superior fighters, TIE/fo superior fighters, seven TIE/vn superior fighters, two TIE/wi superior interceptors, and a TIE whisper being repaired in the back corner.”

He looked over the log and looked at her again. “One,” he warned, turning on his heel to take her one floor down. He was a man of his word after all.

A look of absolute delight lit up her expression for a moment as she moved to swiftly follow him. “And what would earn me more than one?” 

“Surviving a minute,” he smirked.

That didn’t sound too hard. Not after what she had survived on the surface of Jakku on that old junker that was the Falcon. It had character but that didn’t change that it was an old piece of junk. 

“Understood,” she murmured simply. Not nearly as confident in this task as naming the ships.

Beneath the hanger was a number of simulation pods. He guided her towards one. “These are very accurate,” he murmured. “You’ll feel everything as if you were in one, down to the air supply,” he said simply pointing to the masks no different from the X-Wing types. “Sit, get comfortable.” A smirk perked his lips as he enclosed her in and moved to settle in the pod beside her. 

She carefully put her data pad in the inner pocket of her coat before she went into the pod, nodding her head as she listened. Taking in a slow breath, she exhaled it just as slowly as she secured herself in it and placed on the helmet. Familiarizing herself with the controls she nodded her head before she hit all the necessary switches that would fire up the TIE. Luckily it was straight forward enough but she had a feeling there wouldn’t be that much of a learning curve offered to her. 

Hux gave her a few seconds to enjoy setting up and engaging the simulation. Once in, he got in place and clipped the right wing of her TIE. He could have done more, but he was making a point.

He was right. It felt just like flying out in the black. The beginnings of a grin curved her lips, until that clip to the right wing jerked the simulation. Destabilizing her in one fell swoop. “You’ve got to be kriffing kidding me,” she groaned. Though as she spun she fired off two shots at the other fighter. 

This collar was a hindrance. She knew from Master Ren’s lessons that the Force could aid a pilot. 

Expecting retaliation he kept out of the way, firing twice to disable her TIE from shooting back. 

And when he was where he wanted, he fired again, right through the cockpit. Ren might find himself the superior pilot, but unlike the commander, Armitage felt power in doing things seamlessly, with exacting precision.

The hit shocked her but what shocked her more was the lack of air that suddenly hit the TIE at that strike. With a wheezing gasp, she opened the simulation once it ended and took in a deep breath of air. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel the adrenaline still coursing through her.

“...Kriff…” Not even half a minute in the simulation. Damn...she hadn’t expected the general to be that skilled. Not with how his duties tended towards training.

The man took his time getting out of the simulation, standing beside the girl as she struggled to breathe. “Remember this if you ever feel a desire to steal a TIE,” he murmured obviously smug. “I still hold the highest marks on accuracy,” he smirked.

As she took in deep breaths, trying to get enough air again, she glanced up at him with slightly narrowed eyes. “..Not gonna try...to steal one,” she grumbled. Moving to stand she cleared her throat a few times and shook her head. Getting spaced was not something she wanted to actually experience. “...Noted. Unexpected...but noted.” 

“What qualifications did you think I had that left me general of the First Order navy?” He asked curious about what she considered unexpected. 

“I didn’t expect you to still have the highest record...seems like you’ve been training others and doing speeches and paperwork for awhile,” she rather honestly answered him. No reason to hide what she thought. Though there was a little more to it than that. 

He watched her. “That’s the point,” he said simply. “Now, let’s get back to your lessons.” He turned and led the way out of the training room and towards his office.

She nodded her head and took in another slow breath before she started to follow after him. This path was one she knew rather well and it was strange. She knew this ship rather well now. “Alright...what else might convince you to let me try that again?”

His even strides nearly faltered at that. One falling a bit shorter and making him stop to look at her. His lips parted and closed. Rather than answer he started walking again, confused and thinking over it.

She almost bumped into him but just barely managed not to as she looked up at him. The lack of answer was a little disheartening but she was sure he had to think it over. This was something that she would be determined to work into her training schedule. 

His main issue was trust. It hadn’t been long since her attempted run. Still he found himself considering it. _Kriff._

Rey knew it would take a combination of time and convincing them both she wouldn’t run. Exile wasn’t appealing and all she wanted now was the assurance that she’d continue being safe. Which meant focusing on succeeding. 

Rather than go back to his quarters he brought her to his office. Taking a seat behind his desk he motioned for her to sit. “Why do you want to learn to fly?”

As she took her seat she sighed and actually thought about how to answer that. “...I’ve wanted to fly for awhile.You can’t work on wrecks without thinking about what it would be like. I’ve flown once...did a decent job at it considering what I was flying.”

His gaze remained on her as he weighed the options. He knew what it was like to claw oneself from nothing. “Ah yes the falcon,” he recalled with a bit of a jeer. Still, it was impressive, not that he let it show. “That was your first flight?” He asked.

An almost sheepish smile curved her lips but she nodded her head. “First flight other than testing to see if an old wreck ran so I could know what parts were still good enough for salvage.” It had been risky but she’d been willing to do almost anything to keep safe and protect that droid. Thinking about it was almost like thinking about another life. 

General Hux listened and weighed the options before him carefully. This was complicated. His gaze roamed over her. Force users did make for good flyers. She had overcome her simulation fairly. “I’m not saying yes,” he warned. “I’m also not saying no.”

Rey actually smiled just a little bit. That was better than being told no. “I’ll take what I can get,” she drawled as she leaned back in her seat. Take the inch and nothing more so that way they didn’t take it back. 

“Good,” he murmured. At least they were making progress on her impulse control.

That small smile curved her lips as she crossed one leg over the other and rested her hands in her lap. “So...galactic history?”

“Indeed,” he nodded, shifting in his seat to call a map forward of the galaxy. “How many lightyears, parsecs, and years does our galaxy spand?”

She almost shifted in her seat but glanced over the map. “It spans between 100,000 to 120,000 light years, 37,000 parsecs, and 13 billion years old.” It was nearly an exact quote. Numbers were easier to memorize. 

He nodded. “Tell me about the Galactic Constitution,” he demanded.

“The Galactic Constitution was the set of beliefs and morals that governed the Republic before the Empire was instituted over the galaxy. It included the laws and guidelines for the senate as well as for the chancellors that were the speakers and guides of the senate. It outlawed slavery, outlawed forced servitude, and argued that all sentient lifeforms were equal,” she recited. 

“And would you deem it a success?” he asked. It wasn’t something to remember by heart, she had proven capable of recitation, 

That actually made her pause and consider it. Her braid was pulled over her shoulder and she started fiddling with the tuft of hair at the end of her braid. “It was easy enough for Emperor Palpatine to seize power and it seems as if the process for the talks with the senate would have taken too much time during times of conflict.”

He studied her for a moment, realizing just how young she was at that moment. The way she fiddled with her hair and tried to come to terms between what she had read and her thoughts. It was better than what some of the ensigns onboard could manage, but still so...youthful. “Would you consider yourself a proponent for a more utilitarian model?”

Once again she took a moment to consider it. It was a conflict between what she had been taught by the vast majority of the society she dealt with, the ideals of the Resistance, and what she had read. While the methods were something she had trouble agreeing with the ideals seemed sound enough. “I believe so…”

“Explain,” he demanded.

“Well, in essence utilitarianism is looking out for the many instead of the one using efficient actions. Meant to benefit the majority. The Galactic Senate slowed the process of getting aid to planets during the Clone Wars, which is why they gave more executive powers to Chancellor Palpatine. They needed something or someone to enforce order to keep them safe,” she explained. “In that essence...it makes sense to support a more utilitarian model.”

“I know what it is, I’m asking you,” he said simply. “I’m trying to understand your thoughts.”

“Well...the more you spread authority the harder it is to enact change. It slows things, puts more people at risk so more chaos and disorder spread. Having that authority rest in fewer hands makes it efficient and can save more people. Less people can argue against what would help the galaxy at large…” she murmured as she thought her way through it. If she was honest, she hadn’t expected him to ask her thoughts about it. 

“I don’t like the idea of destroying one to save the many but...practically speaking it makes sense and no one wants to destroy their own people.” 

“And if that is how you feel, why did you try to escape?”

“I don’t like feeling trapped,” she answered simply, her fingers almost brushing that collar before she dropped her hand back into her lap. “And a naive reason that doesn’t matter.”

He studied her, watching as she brushed that collar. “Tell me,” he demanded, though his voice was a bit softer than his usual.

A sigh left her lips at that demand. Ren already knew. “My parents left me on Jakku. I had the naive belief they’d come back.” That she’d finally belong somewhere. Here she was forced into a place but with a family she would have simply...fit. 

“Let me get this straight, you...attempted to escape to get back to Jakku?” The words sounded ridiculous exiting his mouth.

“I told you. It doesn’t matter,” she murmured and looked away from him. 

For a moment he merely looked at her, taken aback by this information. It was a while before he spoke again. “It mattered enough for you to attempt an escape.” The truth was, he could understand it. More than he wanted to admit. “Family isn’t always what it’s cut out to be,” he said. “You wouldn’t be the first aboard this ship to come from a questionable familial situation,” he clarified.

“It did. Along with feeling trapped,” she murmured honestly and glanced back over at him. The collar didn’t help that but the alternatives were far worse than feeling contained like this. “I’m sure. It’s a large galaxy...but I don’t exactly find that comforting, General Hux….but the thought is appreciated.”

Had he meant it to be comforting? He wasn’t certain and it made him uncomfortable. “Hopefully you get used to the trapped feeling, especially if you’re hoping to fly,” he said simply. Cockpits were narrow after all.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips. “I’m not afraid of tight spaces. Just don’t like feeling like I’m out of options. Still adjusting,” she shrugged slightly. 

“It’s no different from your situation,” he said. “In the black, you’re free, sure, but also constrained.” Did she think he had more options than her? That was laughable.

“True...but there’s just something about the one time I flew. I might find I don’t want to pilot a TIE but I’d like the option,” she tried to explain. There were so many things she hadn’t had the chance to do. She’d find a way to do some of them. 

“That’s not helping your case,” he reminded curtly. Why would he teach her something she wasn’t actually wanting beyond impulse? Perhaps they still had to work on her impulse control.

A sigh left her lips at that. “It’s a goal I have in mind, something I’m willing to work for. Even after being shot down in less than a minute. It will keep me motivated if nothing else but what I’m saying is even if I’m trained and you find I wouldn’t make the best pilot at least I worked for it.”

His gaze remained narrowed on her for a moment. “I’ll randomly quiz you on the subject matter, and we’ll see if I deem you ready. In the meantime we’ll continue your other studies.”

“I’ll be prepared for it,” she stated simply with a bit of confidence. She would study this with very little issue. 

With a nod he concluded the discussion. “I have a speech to give tonight,” he said simply. “You can join me, or remain here and read,” he offered.

At that offer she mulled it over carefully. “Will I be in a dress again if I join you?”

“If you want to be, it can be arranged.” 

“I’d prefer the uniform.”

“You can start on your reading while I prepare.”

“Yes, sir,” she murmured and moved to stand. If he was going to get ready, then she was going to go sit on his couch to read. 

He pulled up his notes on the data pad and went over his latest speech, glancing at the woman here and there. He was called sir many times a day, and yet on her lips, it had the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge.

She curled her legs under her on the couch as she scrolled through the data pad. Compared to how she was when she first joined them, she was getting much faster at reading. Still slower than the general by quite a bit, however. Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced up over her data pad with a slightly raised brow. 

He looked back to his screen at that look. Focus. He needed to focus.

_Interesting._ Rather than dwell on it, she returned to her reading and only set down her data pad to let her hair down so it framed her face. 

Hux didn’t look up again. Not until he was ready to leave. “The uniform extends to your hair,” he reminded curtly, trying not to notice how her locks framed her face and softened her features. 

“I know. I just wanted it down for a bit,” she murmured with a sigh as she slid the data pad back into the interior pocket of her jacket and pulled her hair back into a bun so she could more easily take it down after his speech. 

“You can do so at night, in private quarters,” he responded pointedly. “Now come along,” he ushered her out.

The young woman didn’t argue, just the barest hint of a smile curving her lips, as she followed along after him. Even if there was a destruction of something or other with this speech...she had a feeling she could handle it. 

That night was akin to most of his usual speeches. A reminder of the lies and failures of the New Republic, the dangers of the Rebels, and the safety the Order allowed. If she paid attention, there were a few statements laced with ideals of their earlier conversation. After all, out there there were other scavengers like her that needed that push. That final piece of understanding. She was the masses to an extent, with the privileges of the less than one percent.

This time she paid a bit more attention and she didn’t have that feeling of dread curling through her like she had at the last one. Those ideals from that conversation noted, and she almost smiled a bit at that as well. Her expression stayed calm as she watched him, not betraying her thoughts one way or the other. 

Rather than go back to the shuttle, he led her to another room in the building with food on display. “Hopefully you recall your readings,” he chimed. “I expect you to know where we are and be able to apply the customs you’ve read on the matter.” 

This was the longest she’d been off the Finalizer since her capture and she was going to enjoy it. Her steps had her following close behind him and with the food on display she could almost feel her mouth water. Perfect. “I’ll do my best.”

“Stay close,” he reminded. The last thing he needed was for her to wander off.

“Yes, sir.” 

That word again, it made him want to squirm. Instead, he stood a little straighter before marching forward to greet one of the bases higher ranking officials.

“Bright Suns,” a man greeted the general, offering a hand.

Hux repeated the greeting with a curt nod, and taking the hand, though obviously uncomfortable with physical touches.

Rey offered the same greeting with a nod of her head, not going to take the man’s hand. Luckily it hadn’t been offered to her. She stayed a few steps behind the general like she had when she had first been on the Finalizer. 

A few words were exchanged and they parted ways. He turned to his apprentice. “Can you tell me what planet were on?” He tested her.

“Batuu. And according to the readings it’s a hub of trade as well as information.”

“Good girl,” he praised in a quiet tone.

Oh, those two words still almost made her shiver but she just straightened her posture some and gave a nod of her head.


	15. Desires

Once back in his quarters, he gave the scavenger time to clean up and do whatever she needed to do as he caught up on some work. There were missions to sanction, and a number of requests to be reviewed. He was busy at the best of times, but since having had to add the girls education so to call it, he hadn’t had all that much time for himself. He got most done during nights she spent with Ren, but this laundry list of aggravating files was one he’d been putting off. 

Half naked in bed, he lazily approved and denied things. Some without so much as a read, knowing it was personal, and he hated personal exceptions. Honestly, he didn’t understand why Phasma couldn’t handle some of these.

The lack of a time on the fresher was incredibly tempting, though she was more clean now than she typically was after a day with Ren so she didn’t take too long. Keeping her hair dry as she did so and leaving it down. With how often it was in braids, it was more wavy than it had been on Jakku. Softer too, if she was honest about it. 

It seemed like the general had much more work than usual, something she was able to gauge because she had finished her assigned readings and was just scrolling through her data pad. But she kept glancing over at him. There was an impulse that had been building and she wasn’t sure if she should give in to it or not. But the number of times his praise had included the words good girl didn’t help any. 

She took in a slow breath and put her data pad down on the table before she stripped off the tunic she slept in when with Hux. Well, when she wasn’t in his bed. In a few swift steps she moved over to his side of the bed and actually sank down onto her knees, earning a glance from the man. The scavenger was just in her basics with her hair framing her face as she glanced up at him a moment. 

“General Hux,” she almost sounded questioning as she tried to get his attention. “I think I’ve been bad,” she murmured as she glanced down to her hands resting in her lap. A blush was filling her cheeks as her heart hammered in her chest. 

Pausing, he actually looked at her. The way she sat back on her heels, looking down with that flush in her cheeks causing him to set his pad down as he felt tighter in his pants. “Have you?” his voice nearly faltered. He hadn’t exactly expected this, but he wasn’t about to lose the opportunity. “You have been,” he agreed.

The first step seemed to have gone well. The pad was down and out of the way. Looking up at him through her lashes there was a mix of desire with that slight hint of shame still. People shouldn’t like being handled this roughly should they? Didn’t matter. “You should punish me for it,” she murmured as she glanced up at him through her lashes then cast her gaze back down. 

“I should,” he drawled, slowly getting off the bed to stand, moving to stand behind her, a hand in her hair, wrapping the locks around his hand firmly. “Letting your hair down in my office, your lack of patience…” he thought out loud garnering ideas as he kept her. “Teasing me while I have work to do,” he chided lightly.

Her hands stayed in her lap, almost shivering at that hand in her hair. If her posture hadn’t been perfect before, it would be now. “Should I have waited to get your attention, General Hux,” she murmured as her eyes closed. 

“We’ll work on your patience, scavenger,” he promised.

Desire rolled through her slowly. The anticipation was adding to this in a way she wouldn’t have guessed. “May…may I make a request before you start?”

“You may,” he said. Whether he would acquiesce or not was another story.

“Would you remove the collar?” It was said quietly, clearly expecting him to say no. “...it gets in the way and I…” she was having difficulty admitting it, blushing a bit more deeply. Oh, she should have just asked the question rather than explaining.

“And you?” he demanded.

She took in a slow breath, keeping her eyes closed as her hands lightly gripped her legs. “I prefer...how your hand feels around my neck,” she murmured barely loud enough to hear as that blush heated.

“I see,” he responded, his length giving a stir beneath his pants. “If you even try to use the Force,” he warned, reaching to unlock the collar. “I’ll kill you.”

One hand came up so she’d be able to put the collar to the side when he unlocked it and she nodded her head. “..I understand.” The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind.

He pressed his finger to the scanner and it unlocked with a sigh. His grip in her hair tightened. “Set it on the night table,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” she relented easily as she removed the collar and placed it on the night table before her hands went right back into her lap.

Standing before her he looked down at her, raising her gaze to his by tugging her locks in a swift motion. With his other hand he freed his length from his pants and eyed her carefully. “Look what you did,” he accused, smoothing his glistening tip to her lips. “You’re going to take care of this for me…”

A soft gasp left her as he tugged her head back, lips parted slightly as her eyes met his. Though that command to look had her gaze traveling down his body to his length before it pressed to her lips. Her gaze slowly traveled back up his body, meeting his gaze again as she slowly licked over the glistening tip. Her tongue swirled around him once, almost experimentally, before she parted her lips and started to take him in. 

Lips parting he watched her as his length disappeared into the depths of her mouth. That velvet tongue teased him most beautifully. His fingers curled into her hair as he indulged in every sensation that mouth of hers had to offer when it wasn’t presenting sass.

She let her eyes fall closed as she swirled her tongue around him and sucked, gradually increasing the amount of him in her mouth. This was still a relatively new act, the first time she’d done this was the night of her capture, but she remembered what she had done then to help. Her right hand wrapped around the base of his length and stroked to meet where her lips were on him before stroking back down as she moved over him. 

There was something about her caution that was so perfectly nubile that did it for him. A tentative nature he would only get to enjoy this way so many times. It had him force a bit more of himself into her mouth, wanting to push her limits, to feel her gag.

That bit of force as he filled her mouth with more of his length did have her gag on him some, pulling back so he was nearly completely out of her mouth as she swallowed. If she was the one in control of it, she seemed to be able to avoid it triggering her gag reflex too badly. 

Taking in a deep breath she took in more of him again, slowly taking in as much as he had forced into her mouth and sucking at him a bit harder as her hand stroked his length. 

She was absolutely stunning like this. So docile, it made him groan with pleasure. His hips rolled into her face, helping her set a pace. Purposely causing those delicious gags from her. It wouldn’t be long that he would spill into her.

His groan encouraged her, though each time she started to gag on him she lightly squeezed his length. Despite that, she didn’t stop him from rolling into her like that. Every few bobs of her head he was making her gag. It made her increase the pace of her hand stroking over what wasn’t in her mouth.

The girl was doing so well. Even when she was merely reacting to his added motions. Both of his hands disappeared into her locks, guiding her until he could feel that tingling sensation. He pushed himself deeply, feeling the warmth of her tongue as he filled her with his seed, keeping her firmly in place as she did. His breath was labored as he looked down at her.

Rey nearly choked on him as he pushed more deeply into her, swallowing down his seed despite that. Her cheeks were flushed as she drank him down and tried to push back on the hands in her hair holding her in place. She needed a deeper breath of air. Opening her eyes to look up at him there was still that delicious mix of desire with a touch of shame. 

“Lick up your mess,” he ordered, slowly releasing her hair.

As he released her, she pulled back off of him and licked her lips clean. She had swallowed every drop of him down so she could only assume...Using her hand to hold him in place she licked over his length, removing any trace of his seed with her tongue as she closed her eyes. Face hot with that shame even as some part of her enjoyed being told exactly what to do.

Once she was done he tucked himself back into his pants and moved away. “Take off your basics and strip the bed,” he demanded. There was no need to dirty the sheets and deal with blankets. 

The difference in what he was doing with her now made her wonder exactly what he planned to do with her. She had said to punish her and they’d agreed there. Now she just hoped that she hadn’t asked for more than she bargained for. 

Carefully moving to stand, she stripped out of her basic as instructed, and stripped the bed of the blankets and the sheets. Out of habit for both men being so neat, she actually folded them and put them off to the side. He, at the very least, would need them later. Hopefully she’d be back on the bed beside him after this.

As she did her part, he opened a wall panel to fetch a few items. “Lay on the bed,” he said as he came closer to the bed with three more cuffs to add to the one already in place. “On your back, and reach to every corner,” he murmured.

This time she hesitated for just a moment at the specificness of the instructions. Biting at her bottom lip, she gave a nod as she moved onto the bed and set herself in the middle. As she spread her legs so they’d reach to both corners and spread her arms in the same fashion she averted her gaze. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip and she kept focused on that desire she still felt. 

His motions were deliberately slow, enjoying the click of every cuff as he tied her to the bed, reducing the leeway so she couldn’t move much beyond struggle. 

“Let’s test your patience shall we?” His fingers lightly moved up her thigh as he watched her there, naked and exposed for him.

Each click had her worry at her bottom lip a bit more, but she didn’t tense. Not like she would have if he had done this to her earlier. The question had her look back at him and she shivered slightly at that touch of his fingers, watching him a bit more now and giving just the faintest of nods in agreement. 

“You’ll only come when I tell you,” he warned, trailing beside her folds, and up her abdomen. His hand seized one of her breasts, giving her nipple a firm pinch. She was beautiful like this. All tied up at his mercy. 

Rey considered that, her heart hammering in her chest as she shivered under his gentle touches. At least until that pinch pulled a gasp from her, making her squirm in her restraints some. “So...tell you...if I’m close?” 

“Be as vocal as you wish, scavenger,” He murmured, pulling away to go back to the panel he’d gotten the restraints from. This time returning with a long black baton. He let it trace her flesh a while. Tracing a nipple, up the side of her neck, bringing it to her folds to tease that cluster of nerve endings.

If he ordered her to be quiet she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to so that was a relief. Her gaze followed him, her eyes widening as he came back with that baton. The gentle traces of it lowered her guard a bit, and a moan left her as he teased that bundle of nerves. Her thighs flexed slightly, like she would have tried to close her legs if they weren’t bound. 

Hux slid it across her folds, enjoying that struggle. “You like that don’t you?” He demanded.

Rather than use words she nodded her head, that deep blush lingering in her cheeks. 

He stopped and struck her thigh. “Would you rather I ask you to be quiet?” He demanded with a wicked little smirk.

A gasp left her at the strike and she tried not to squirm. “...No,” she murmured as that blush deepened. “...I like it,” she answered before chewing at her bottom lip. 

He struck the side of her thigh. “And we were doing so well on manners,” he drawled, striking her other thigh. “How do you address me scavenger?”

There was a sharp intake of breath at the next two strikes. Closing her eyes she couldn’t help the shiver that rolled through her. “..General Hux...or sir, General Hux,” she breathed. 

“Don’t you forget it again,” he hissed, a stark contrast to how gently he smoothed over her with his baton.

The gentle trace of the baton had her slowly relaxing on the bed again as she nodded her head. “I’ll remember, sir.”

“Good girl,” he teased her again with the rounded end of the shiny black baton in his hand, tracing her folds, aiming to assault her clitoris with it.

Those two words sent shivers rolling through her that she couldn’t ignore. She couldn’t help but watch what he did as her heart hammered in her chest. 

His gaze moved from her chest to her face, taking in every reaction as he taunted her, merely pleasuring her from the outside, wanting to see her squirm.

As he continued to tease, she shivered. Every so often she tugged lightly at the restraints and almost squirmed. But she was nowhere close to asking for more. 

He speared her with it, sliding in and out of her, angling it to find a pleasurable spot.

That did cause her to squirm with a gasp of surprise that mixed with pleasure as well. The blush that had been fading in her cheeks blazed back to life again. 

At those reactions he pressed on, teasing her relentlessly.

Soft sounds of pleasure left her, trying not to squirm on the bed as she bit down on her bottom lip lightly. Though that did little to muffle her noises. 

“You can enjoy it,” he crooned. “Just not too much,” he reminded.

There wasn't too much to this yet. Though he was working her up quite easily with his efficient teasing and use of that baton. But still she nodded her head in answer to that reminder as another moan left her lips and her head fell back against the bed. 

When he finally pulled it away, he inspected the glisten on the tip of baton, eying her as he gave it a lick. “It’s a start,” he murmured, settling it down within reach in case he needed it again. 

Slowly he made his way to the foot of the bed, watching her all spread out for him. He took his time climbing on it, settling one leg between hers as he held himself above her. His lips moved to her, giving her a harsh bite as his hand disappeared between her thighs to tease her.

The bite made her gasp and pull at the restraints holding her arms, her breathing a little more labored. As soon as that hand disappeared between her thighs she bucked her hips into his hand a bit more with another moan. That build up was happening much faster with his hand on her. 

He kissed along her clavicle, making his way down to seize her breast, his bare chest against her side, the starch of his pants rough against her exposed legs. He only teased her more, his thumb finding that nub as he filled her with his fingers.

She tilted her head, keeping it angled so he could kiss or bite where he wanted as her breath hitched and she squirmed. The moan that left her was louder as he built her closer. The urge to curse was there but she held it back.

She could almost taste her release on her tongue as he teased her, drawing a whimper from her. 

“Ah, ah,” he reminded, slowing his motions to not have her go over the edge just yet. He stopped and brought his hand beside her, kissing and nipping at her breasts.

A soft sound of frustration left her as his hand moved, it turning into a whine as she squirmed in the binds. Those nips and kisses drawing her gaze to him. 

He watched her from over her mounds, giving her nipple a bite before kissing his way down.

The bite made her gasp again and tug at those wrist binds. Part of her wanted to touch him, grip his hair, claw his back, pull him closer. Still her gaze watched him as he made his way down her body. 

Though she was intimate with him and Ren, he somehow doubted the commander had been so bold. Slowly he shifted to settle between her thighs, bringing his lips to her folds in a gentle kiss.

Her breath hitched as her eyes widened on him. Confirming his suspicions that this particular act hadn’t been done on her before. There was a slight tenseness to her thighs again, like they might have clamped closed on his head if she wasn’t tied, but she let out a slow breath and had her body relax. 

Hux didn’t mind the tension, burying his amusement in her folds as he proceeded to trace her with his tongue.

Rey couldn’t stop watching him, shifting under his mouth slightly as her hands shifted to grip at the restraints holding her there. 

His tongue delved into her, his arms snaking under her thighs, gripping her hips. He kept her close as he licked, flicked, and fucked her with his tongue.

“Oh...by the Force,” she moaned and tried not to squirm in his grip. Her head fell back and her breathing became a bit more uneven. The man was wicked, masterful at teasing her, and she didn’t want him to stop.

Lips wrapping around that node, he sucked at it before flicking it with the tip of his tongue. His fingers slipping into her as he pulled his mouth away to look at her.

A soft cry left her as he sucked on her, causing her to thrash a little bit and a whine to leave her as soon as he stopped. Her face was flushed, looking down at him with a desire that was nearly a need.

“Seems like we’re getting somewhere,” he murmured, slowly pumping his fingers into her, taking a moment to swirl them inside her. She felt so wet, and though he was cautious as he did so, he lapped up as much as he could teasing her.

Her breath hitched slightly again and she almost bit down on her bottom lip. “Please,” she begged softly. It wasn’t desperate, but damn if he eased off of her again...she was going to beg the next time he got close. 

“Please?” he teased her, circling his tongue around her clit.

She nodded her head with another gasp. “Please, please, let me come,” she murmured, that continued teasing building her up more. 

A wicked smirked curled the corners of his lips as he kissed along her thigh. “You’d like that wouldn’t you,” he murmured.

She nodded her head, voice a little strained. “Yes, sir,” she almost whined the words. 

“But you’ve been a bad girl,” he reminded her, pulling his fingers out from her. Slowly he moved away from her laying beside her.

Next time she planned on saying she had been a good girl and she deserved a reward. A soft groan left her as he stopped touching her and she almost whimpered at that loss of contact. “Please, General Hux….I’ll be so good.”

“Will you?” he asked under his breath.

“Yes, sir,” she murmured. She felt like she needed to finish. Two releases denied was making her almost tremble with need. 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling away. He took off the rest of his clothing and moved to throw them down the chute. He took his time, returning to her, releasing her wrists and ankles one at a time. 

“Convince me,” he murmured, slipping into bed with her, granting her access to him.

She watched him with a bit more heat than she usually did. Any apprehension she had about being in his bed was gone for the moment. And as soon as those restraints were removed she moved closer to him. 

The scavenger kissed along his neck as one hand trailed up his thigh and wrapped around his length, stroking over him. While she’d be embarrassed she begged later, now she just wanted him.

He was half hard for her as she teased him, granting her access to his neck as she pleased. “You’ll have to do better than that,” he drawled.

She nipped where his neck met his shoulder, her lips trailing along his collar bone, nipping there as well, as her hand slowly stroked up, her thumb tracing the tip of his length, before releasing him. 

“Anything you’d like me to do for you, General Hux?” She murmured, trying for the more submissive route even as her lips trailed along his collar bone. Her lips slowly trailing down his chest and moving lower. 

His lips made a small “O” shape as he sucked in a breath. “I can think of a few things,” he murmured, nipping along her jaw. She was so perfect, and that thought scared the crap out of him. 

Slowly, she kissed down his body and nipped at his hip. Her fingers trailed down his sides, nails lightly dragging with the promise of them digging into his back later. As she looked up at him through her lashes, she licked from the base of his length up to the tip even as she blushed. 

Those soft scratches down his back, the way she lapped at his length, even the blush in her cheeks. His breathing was erratic as he hardened under her ministrations.

There was a surge of satisfaction through her at how he responded to her touches. Her tongue swirled around the tip of him before she took him back into her mouth. She didn’t take more of him into her mouth, simply suckled on him for a moment as her nails teased along his hips. 

“Oh,” he sounded, his fingers digging into her hair again, scratching at her scalp. “Such a good girl,” he murmured.

Those two words had a slight hum of appreciation leave her to vibrate along his length in her mouth. She took more of him in, her legs rubbing together slightly as she sucked, teasing her tongue along the tip of him carefully. 

A few more sounds escaped him as he felt himself disappear deeper into her mouth, that sound echoing through him. “Ride me,” he nudged her up a bit. He wanted her on top of him.

A bit of surprise was in her eyes at the demand but with one more suck, she lifted her mouth off of his length and moved up his body to straddle him. Her hands smoothed up his chest and one hand moved between them, pressing him to her entrance. 

“Yes, sir,” she almost crooned the words before she sank down his length with a soft moan as he filled her. 

She felt so good, so tight… “There you go,” he encouraged, seizing her hips and helping her up and down over him. This was better than he could have imagined, and he got to see her there. “Ride me like you mean it,” he demanded.

It took her a moment to move, almost grinding down against him before she started to lift up and down over him with rolls of her hips. “Mmm,” she sounded, her hands planted on his chest for leverage as she moved. That demand making a bit more heat seize her as she increased the pace and power in her movements. 

His hands moved up her sides and gripped her breasts, pinching at her nipples. She was a sight. “Tell me how it feels,” he ordered.

That pinch made her moan and her nails lightly dug into his chest. “So good. You feel...so good inside me, General Hux,” she half moaned the words, her gaze not meeting his as that blush warmed her cheeks further. Dear Force he did though. 

He kept his gaze trained on her, entranced by her. He didn’t want her falling over the edge just yet. “Do I?” he breathed, holding back another moan.

She nodded her head, keeping a steady pace as she rode him. Her nails almost dragged down his chest. “Yes, sir,” she breathed, her gaze finally falling on his face for a moment. 

His hips rose to meet her as she straddled him. Even like this, meeting her hazel hues with his mossy stare, he didn’t submit all control over.

Even though she was on top she knew that he was in control of this encounter. Even if she initiated it. By submitting like that to him she made sure he knew he was in charge of this. 

Another moan left her lips as she rode him, gradually increasing the pace of her hips moving over him over and over again. 

“Come for me,” he murmured, grinding up against her, seizing her hips once more to help keep her going.

That permission made her shiver and a slight smile curve her lips. It only took a few more times of having him fill her and a grind before she cried out her pleasure. Her inner walls tightened around him and her nails dug into new spots on his chest. 

It took everything for him to keep steady and continue thrusting through her climax without spilling over. He wasn’t done with her. He wanted to take her while she was still sensitive, had every intention to make her scream.

Her own hips slowed some as she trembled, his continued thrusts drawing out her pleasure. She felt breathless and her hazel eyes stayed on him.

He reached for her cheek, cupping it as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was firm and demanding, teeth bringing her lower lip in with a nip.

She responded easily, kissing him back with that same intensity. But she gasped softly as he nipped her bottom lip, one hand moving to stroke through his ginger locks. 

Kissing her he rolled them over, his length still speared into her as he shifted them. “You did so well for me,” he murmured, pulling out of her only to sheath himself into her in a sharp thrust.

Kissing him was easy now, something she did enjoy despite herself. As he started to draw out of her she smiled some, about to say something before a moan left her lips and she squirmed, her other arm wrapping around him. Oh dear Force. 

There was always a fruit taste lingering on her lips. Or so he thought as he watched her smile, and then noted those features of her faltering her. “Are you my good girl?” He asked, slowly sliding out of her, pausing with only his tip left stretching her.

A shiver rolled through her and her hand stayed tangled in his hair as she nodded her head. Part of her wanted more of him and part of her thought she was going to combust if this kept going. The first part won. “Yes, General Hux,” she breathed with little hesitation. 

“Such a good girl you’ve been,” he moaned, thrusting his hips forward forcefully. He repeated the pace a few more times before finding a steady motion that held power with every fall of his hips.

Those words sent shivers through her and her nails dug into his shoulder as she whimpered in helpless pleasure. It was overwhelming and intense but her hips rocked to meet him. 

That mix of pain and pleasure threatened to have him end far too soon. When she would come for him this time, it was going to be unlike anything she’d felt. That was his goal as he drove into her, grinding as he did. 

The grinding made her arch and the arch made her gasp. Every little touch was like it was dialed up for her. It was almost painful in a delicious sort of way as he continued. “..Oh, Force,” she moaned as her head fell back into the pillows. 

“The Force has nothing to do with it,” he reminded, gripping her hips more firmly as he nearly drilled her into the bed. Unlike Ren he had to actually pay attention, not have that bond to guide him.

The next sound that left her was almost a sob of pleasure as she squirmed and arched and clawed at him. It was a rapid build towards another release, though that edge of pain was drawing it out some. “General Hux,” she moaned his name and bit down on her bottom lip. 

The brutal pace had him panting as he drew closer to his end. He was lost in her, incapable of stopping if he wanted to. A few more thrusts was all he would need. “Come,” he barely managed the demand, the single word more of a growl.

Lost. She was utterly lost in a world of sensation and pleasure as her nails dragged down the general’s back. Her breathing was labored and that one word, growled out of him had her arch into those thrusts before another cry of pleasure left her. It wasn’t quite a scream, but damn close, as her inner walls tightened around him and her eyes closed, another soft sob of pleasure leaving her. 

That clench had his spine tingle and his gut tighten, his climax shooting from him almost violently. He made a sound between pain and pleasure as he rode out their pleasure, filling her until he couldn’t anymore.

Her breath left her on a shaky exhale as her hand smoothed down his back and the other played in his hair. Her eyes stayed closed as she tried to catch her breath, her body relaxing beneath his. 

As much as he tried to keep his weight off of her, he knew quite a bit kept her pinned down. Rolling over he settled beside her. For a moment he merely laid there with her tucked against his side.

“You can’t summon those blankets back can you?” He asked gently.

When he rolled to be beside her, she actually moved closer. She longed for that contact and he was so gentle with her after the fact. The question though made her smile slightly. 

“I don’t know...May I? I was told not to use the Force. Now I have conflicting orders, sir,” she managed to drawl cheekily, but she sounded...happy. More than content. 

He flushed the slightest bit at the taunt. There was the sass. “Do it,” he ordered. “Only this once,” he murmured.

A smile curved her lips and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and then his neck before she reached out her hand. The blanket that she had folded zipped to her hand as fast as a lightsaber hilt might. She unfolded it and used a bit of the Force in a controlled manner to spread out the blanket over them as she tucked in closer. 

“Mhmm. Just once,” she nodded as she actually rested her head on his chest. She felt...amazing. The afterglow something that couldn’t be denied. 

He kissed her neck and along her clavicle. “Have I lied to you?” He demanded pointedly. 

Those kisses made her shiver and relax further in against him. “No....but we’ll likely be this tired again,” she countered and held back a yawn. 

“I’ll make sure the bedsheets are within reach,” he muttered, keeping her close. He would adjust. “You seem to have enjoyed yourself,” he brushed his fingers along the dip above her hip.

“You must hate the Force,” she murmured as her eyes fell closed, not arguing with him but almost assessing before she nodded her head. “That was…” she trailed off, like she was searching for the best word. 

“How many times have you been choked and thrown around?” He demanded. “Oh wait you did both of those things to me,” he murmured dangerously at her ear. “And yet…” he touched her body. “I don’t need magic to return the favor,” he whispered in her ear.

That tone had her actually shiver, and only in part due to fear, as she listened to him. “...I know you don’t,” she murmured quietly. The threat was there she knew but the way they were so close at the moment...it brought to mind his hand around her throat in bed. 

His hand covered her throat, his lips kissing the back of her neck. That shiver hadn’t gone unnoticed. “Good,” he murmured against her shoulder. 

The feeling of his hand almost made her shiver again as she pressed close to him and just buried her face in against his chest. The fact she didn’t try to move away was the testament to the growing trust.

Armitage nudged her face up, claiming her lips as he kept his hand there a while longer. “My good girl,” he crooned before letting go of her throat to drape an arm around her waist. 

Rey kissed him back easily and that croon made her blush a bit more deeply before she nodded her head and just nuzzled in against him. In a way, she was his. Just as in a way she was Ren’s.


	16. Rebels

Everything seemed to be going rather well until the commander had decided to take a few of his knights and a number of troopers on a secret mission. The entire schedule thrown off balance, at least for the general. It had all been rather annoying, leaving him in charge of the girl for the foreseeable future. Still, there were a few knights to train her, and Phasma had come to his rescue to ensure he had privacy to handle certain matters. As much as the scavenger girl progressed in her education, her clearance was minimal at best.

Several rotations had passed with the Commander off wherever he was. Armitage was finally feeling back in control, sitting at his desk while she did her reading by the bay window. He’d been engrossed in writing his latest speech when the usual soft white lights of the wall panels went red, a loud ringing resounding through the ship.

He pulled the screens up and commed the bridge, the officer on the other end seemed a bit worried. 

“What is happening?” Hux demanded.

“A Corellian YT-1300f light freighter has appeared.”

There was a pause as the information sank.

“The Millenium Falcon...here?” he spoke tentatively before falling back to his stern expression. “Capture it, you know the protocol.” He closed the transmission and looked at the girl. “You stay here,” he ordered.

The Millenium Falcon. The shock on her expression was clear as she looked up but she nodded her head. “...Yes, sir,” she murmured but it was clear that she was interested. She knew that ship. She’d repaired that ship mid flight and it was one she knew how to fly incredibly well. 

Without looking back at her, he marched off, sealing the doors behind him to make his way to the hangar, grabbing a number of troopers on his way down.

At least she had his office and his room so she didn’t feel quite so trapped. The sound of a mew got her attention and she scooped up Millie as she gazed out into the black, her data pad beside her forgotten for the moment. She gave the feline a few head scratches and simply shook her head. 

While before a part of her would have reveled in the fact that Han and the others might actually try to get her out of here she knew this was where she was staying. And all she really felt for the Resistance and Han Solo was contempt and a bit of bitter hatred.

Sectors of the ship were closing down as per protocol, limiting movements within the Star Destroyer. Containing levels to their personnel to maintain order and limit unwanted motions. It was a while before Hux returned to his quarters, though not empty handed. 

“Strip the bed,” he ordered the girl, struggling as he carried the commander. He would have taken him to medbay if the ship hadn’t caused a breach. Somewhere on _his_ ship, rebel scum was roaming, and he wasn’t about to have it.

As soon as she heard the order she came out of the office, still cradling Millie, before she dropped the cat to the floor carefully. She’d been blocking the bond and she continued to do so. If she opened it up now she was sure she’d feel whatever hit him. 

A soft curse left her but she swiftly moved to actually strip the bed, even going the extra step once the bed was bare, and actually got the med kit out of the wall panel she knew it was behind, and moved over to where he set the other man down. That was an order she wasn’t going to wait for. 

As she stepped up, he used a moment to comm for a medical droid. He wasn’t risking anything for the time being, not when they had enemies on board. 

His men were combing through the ship and once he was certain this particular situation was under control, he would join them. 

“Who was piloting the Falcon?” She asked carefully as she actually moved to strip off Kylo Ren’s helmet, his cloak, and the belt and tunic so she could start disinfecting some of the wounds. 

The man assisted her, surprised at how easily they worked together. “Originally, he was,” he murmured. “And then it’s...unclear.” His jaw tightened. He knew Han had probably been Ren’s target. Disappointing fathers something they shared.

That meant someone was on board. They worked in tandem, making sure the wounds were disinfected. It would minimize what the droid would have to do. “...So a member of the Resistance is likely on board somewhere…” she murmured, thinking as she worked. If it was anyone smart they’d find a way to stay hidden until things died down a little.

“They’ll be found and dealt with appropriately,” he said curtly. He looked at the girl as he maintained pressure on a blaster wound. “What do you think an appropriate punishment would be?” He needed to hear her, to make sure she wouldn’t try to help. Though not Force sensitive he did like to think he could tell a lie from a person's tone.

“I think it would depend on who was on the Falcon. I know a former trooper was on it when I was…,” she murmured as she double checked any cuts and wounds that were on the commander. The medical droid entered a moment later and the girl still seemed to be lost in thought.

“And what would you do with 87 if it was him?” He asked as he let the droid take over.

“Give him a last glimpse of hope before ripping it away and taking any piece of information that he has about the Resistance by any means necessary. If he co-operated perhaps reeducation but if he didn’t then make an example out of his treachery,” she replied with a level of cold anger that was almost chilling. 

He would be lying if that hadn’t aroused him slightly to hear her speak that way. “Stay with the commander, no one comes in,” he warned as he stood to join the search.

“Yes, sir.” She replied easily enough. She doubted anyone would be stupid enough to try and get into his rooms though. Turning back to Ren, she brushed his hair out of his face gently and let the bond open just a little bit. Oh those stitches of his throbbed much like hers had. She had the droid administer a dose of painkillers as well before she went and got her data pad and returned to Ren’s side.

Rey wasn’t sure how much time had passed between the general leaving and the sounds of the office door opening, but she paused before slowly getting up. The data pad was placed down on the night table as she took careful steps into the office itself. 

The former trooper, Finn, was trying to find overrides through the console that was in Hux’s office, rifling through everything. The continued sounds had Millie jump down from her perch and hiss at the man before she quickly trotted into the other room.

“Finn…you were on the Falcon,” she murmured just loud enough to be heard as she walked into the office. 

At the sound, he nearly jerked and he lifted a blaster before he saw who it was. “Rey?” Shock was in his voice as he looked her over, his gaze lingering on the collar around her neck as well as the First Order uniform she was in. “You’re alive. We saw you on the feeds but…”

We. A sign that he was in fact with the Resistance. It had been weeks, no, months since she had been here with them and they hadn’t lifted a finger. “But you thought they killed me after. I thought they would too,” she murmured as her hand lifted to the collar around her neck. 

“They’re keeping you like a pet,” Finn murmured in soft horror before he crossed the room to her and pushed her hair back to look over the collar. “I can get you out of here. We just need the overrides from the general’s console…”

“You’re going to help me?” The question sounded as shocked as she actually felt, but it changed nothing. It was convenient to help her now. He’d need the help to get out. 

“Of course! They’re doing whatever it is they’re doing to you. I…” he trailed off and focused more on the collar, disengaging it and removing it carefully. He let it drop to the ground. 

The feeling of the Force as it rushed back once the collar was off was always satisfying. But she gave a slight nod of her head. “Is anyone else on the Falcon?”

Finn shook his head as he took her hand, something that almost made her recoil as it had on Jakku, and led her over to the general’s console. “No...but we can manage. We’ve escaped on the Falcon before and they’re too busy checking the lower levels of the ship.”

Rey actually smiled a little bit at that. All he needed was another pilot. Just like Dameron had been a means to an end. The Resistance wouldn’t accept her but perhaps Finn could be useful to her. 

“We have. And I know just how many ships are in that hangar bay. They don’t take kindly to escapes,” she muttered and rubbed her shoulder. There was only a faint scar there now but she didn’t like the way blaster bolts felt. 

The man continued to struggle with the general’s console and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes before she bumped him out of the way. 

“Too many more failed attempts and an alarm will go off **here**. General Hux isn’t exactly careless with his own securities,” she muttered as she looked over the screen and actually managed to put in a password. She’d worked in the same room as him enough. She knew a few things of his. 

He was startled for a moment but then grinned some. Of course she knew some of this! She’d been here for awhile. He didn’t even question what she might have had to do to survive. He was too busy looking at her, making sure she actually was okay, rather than looking at the console. 

Rey was getting overrides but not for the hangar doors. She had another plan in mind. Once she had the codes memorized she shut back down the console and gestured for him to follow her. 

“Keep your head down and your mouth shut. They’re used to seeing me walking around with the commander or the general. Hopefully Phasma is too busy organizing everyone to notice you,” she murmured as she opened the exterior door to the office, not letting Finn anywhere near Ren, and carefully moved down the hall. 

It was much like it had been when she had actually tried to escape. There were some troopers that simply ignored her, not wanting to question her going places when it was typically at the orders of the general or the commander that she went from one place to another. The Knights would be training as well so there wasn’t a chance of running into them. 

She took them down back hallways and down a level or two but wasn’t making a straight shot to the hangar bay. Finn was getting a bit more jumpy at her back and she could understand why but she kept all emotion off of her face. 

As before, she kept directing a few troopers away with the Force and was being a little more careful than she had been last time.

“Why were you on the Falcon?” she asked in a hushed whisper, trying to get him to be a bit more distracted by speaking to him. 

“Running a mission with Han Solo to pick up intel for the Resistance...After what happened on Ahch-To he’s been a bit more involved with the cause again.”

There was intel on the Falcon. It made her wonder if she could find it. “So getting the Falcon and the intel back to the Resistance is crucial.”

“Exactly. I’m sure you helping me will help them see that you’re really on our side,” he attempted to babble out reasoning.

Now she wished she hadn’t attempted talking to him. The closer she got to the target hallway she was looking for, the more she wanted him to not pay attention to where they were. Now he was babbling about some pilot or other...BB-8’s pilot, perhaps? That would be useful information for later.

Down the hall, Armitage Hux marched with Phasma at his side, the sound of his aggravation heard from a distance.

“I want every room swept until we find the rebel scum,” he spat. “I won’t accept failure again, Phasma. Our men are the finest, don’t embarrass me again!” 

“Of course not, General. Right away,” her voice could be heard. 

“And I want whoever it is alive,” he reminded.

The sound of Hux’s voice almost made her swear as she shoved Finn up against a wall and held him there. Phasma was going in the opposite direction, her footsteps fading quickly but she couldn’t hear Hux. Phasma’s armor made it easy enough to hear her movements, to track them easily enough. Hux’s boots could be barely heard on the floor if he wanted to be silent. 

Rey held one finger to her lips as she looked at Finn and moved to peer around the corner as silently as possible. Her plan needed to go with as little of a hitch as possible. Too many hiccups and he wouldn’t believe she was actually trying to help. 

Seeing Hux right there she noticed that if they were quick...she could get to the hall she wanted. A glint of triumph was in her eyes as she looked back at Finn and gestured to right across the hall at the intersection they were at. 

Silently, she swiftly moved across the hall and Finn followed right at her heels. It was quick and calculated as she nearly marched with him down that long hallway. Each door was protected with a keycode, even the one that led to another hall at the end of it. 

While she knew that troopers had terms on rotation to carry out executions, she trusted that Finn had never been on this hall of the Finalizer. 

“Where are we going?” He murmured in a hushed whisper to her, almost in her ear. 

It almost made her stomach roll for him to be that close to her after everything but she turned to the door she wanted and started entering a code. “Hiding for a moment. He’ll check this hall next,” she murmured quietly, her voice almost a hiss as she whispered. 

The readout on the door changed from locked to unlocked and it opened on a whoosh. If Hux was right behind them he’d hear it but if he wasn’t...they were in the clear. 

Before Finn would even be able to realize what room she was trying to put him in, she shoved him through the door and stepped in after him. The lights were still dim, the room not exactly powered on for its purpose just yet, but the table was in the upright position. Ready for someone to be strapped into it. 

“Rey…” he murmured, actually sounding a little concerned for the first time he’d seen her. 

Spinning the man around she looked him right in the eyes, reaching out with the Force. “Finn. You will get on that table and stay perfectly still till you’re strapped in. You’re safe. Nothing has harmed you,” her voice was calm and smooth as silk as the suggestion was placed in his mind. 

There was a slightly glassy look to the former trooper’s expression and it took a moment before he moved. Like he was resisting what she said, before he walked right over to the interrogation table and stood where she had indicated. His feet in place to get strapped in as well. 

There was a twisted sense of joy and accomplishment in the scavenger in that moment as she closed all of the restraints on him. One around his waist, both over his ankles, and the ones around his wrists. And once he was secure that glassy expression started to fade to a look of horror and betrayal. 

“Welcome back, FN-2187. I’m sure Captain Phasma and General Hux will be so pleased that you’ve returned,” she drawled in a rather cold tone as she looked him over. That pilot’s jacket would have to go. 

“Rey….Rey, no. Let me up,” he pleaded with her, hoping that she could be reasoned with. 

“Oh, you’ll be allowed up. Eventually,” she answered as she moved to the door and tapped a code to open it once again. “Relax, FN-2187. We still have use of you.” She almost sounded like she was attempting to be soothing for just a moment. “For now.”

At that she left the room and let the door close and lock behind her. His shouts barely heard through the door as she marched back the way she’d come, nearly crashing into the general as she turned the corner.

His lips parted to say something scathing as he expected a number of incompetent ensigns before him. “I gave you a direct order,” he reminded dangerously, noticing her collar and narrowing his gaze on her as he brought the tip of his blaster to her side. “Give me a reason not to end you.”

She kept her posture straight, her hands behind her back, as she offered just the faintest smile. “I captured the rebel scum that was aboard the Finalizer. FN-2187 has been secured in an interrogation room.”

A low exhale left him. “Lead the way,” he said simply, though not dropping his guard.

With a nod of her head, she turned down the hall once again and moved down the row of interrogation rooms. As they drew closer, the sound of him still trying to plead for her to let him go could still be heard. 

“He seemed to think that I’d help him,” she murmured as she tapped in the code for the door. She’d likely be punished for accessing his console but ultimately it had stopped the rebel from getting out and back to the Falcon. 

Hux only lowered his weapon at the sight of his former trooper strapped down. “Good work,” he praised the scavenger, holstering his weapon as he enjoyed the scene a moment longer. 

Rey almost smiled a bit more at the praise as she looked at Finn. He was part of the reason she was here and the fact that he looked betrayed was...almost laughable. He wasn’t the one that had been left here for months. 

The man looked desperately at the young woman, trying to ignore the general. “Rey…”

Ignoring him, she glanced back to Hux. “Thank you, sir. He’d actually managed to get into your office. Whoever was monitoring the stairs or the lifts clearly wasn’t doing a decent job.”

“No they weren’t, were they,” he drawled. They’d be punished. He turned to Rey and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. “You earned your uniform today,” he murmured proudly.

Her gaze lifted up to his and a bit more of a smile curved her lips. “Thank you, General Hux,” she murmured and seemed like she genuinely meant it. But there was a bit more to say. “Solo and FN-2187 were gathering intel. There might be something useful on the Falcon.”

“What did they do to you?” Finn murmured in a state of shock, more to himself than to her. 

That did something though as her gaze snapped to the man on the table. “What did they do to me?” She echoed the question as she stepped closer to the table, actually pulling Finn’s head up using the Force as she looked at him. “Do you care about me or what’s going to happen to you, I wonder? If you cared you wouldn’t have left me here for months,” she hissed the words. 

Finn tried to struggle in her hold. “I couldn’t. Orders. Solo wouldn’t…”

In a fit of anger she actually cut off his air with a slight twitch of her fingers. “Orders? You got better at following orders, FN-2187? We’ll see, won’t we?” She demanded before dropping her hold on him and stepped back closer to the general.

His hand traced down her back. “You seem motivated,” he praised. “Go on, show our guest how we deal with traitors,” he murmured huskily. 

That light touch almost made her shiver as she looked Finn over. “Would you prefer I use conventional methods or the Force, General Hux,” she questioned as she kept her gaze on Finn and watched a bit of horror pass through his eyes. Good. She wanted him to be afraid. 

“Start with protocol, then you can get creative,” he said looking at Finn. “Rey has been quite the attentive pupil, you could learn a great deal from her 87,” he spat at the man, anger swirling in his green hues alongside disgust.

The use of her name actually had her glance back at Hux. He’d never used it before. There was a look of mild surprise in her gaze before she moved to pick up the controls for the interrogation table as she looked back at Finn. “Now...you can cooperate, 87, or we’ll make you co-operate.”

“My name is Finn,” he snapped back at both of them and grit his teeth slightly. 

“I had so hoped you’d pick the second option,” she drawled as the visor was lowered over his face and she shifted the table, making it so it strained his muscles in the position before she turned on the machine. She dialed it up halfway, not wanting to max it out just yet. 

The man let out a grunt of pain and strained against the restraints a bit, not screaming just yet, but it was clear it wouldn't take long. 

Seeing the girl this way had the general grateful his pants weren’t overly tight or his arousal might have been apparent. He’d reward her later, for now he simply enjoyed before reaching for his comms to cancel the search. 

“What were you and Solo looking for, 87?” Her voice was cool and almost calculating as she looked at him, speaking loud enough that he could hear her but sounding almost disinterested. 

A shake of his head was his answer as he tried not to strain so much against the bindings. 

“Come now. If I poke around your head it isn’t going to be pleasant,” she murmured as she dialed the machine up higher, her full focus on the man on the table for the moment. 

He’d imagined catching FN-2187 a number of times, and seeing him there, struggling to cope with the pain, it was truthfully such a proud moment.

“Can’t,” he groaned, trying not to scream as he strained against the restraints. 

“I’m sure you’ll find you actually can tell us what we want to know. It’ll be much easier for you if you simply tell me,” she murmured but then fell silent. She dialed up the setting all the way and was greeted by the sound of the man’s screams. 

There was a sort of satisfaction in knowing that he was screaming because of what she had done. Now she could almost understand why Hux seemed to enjoy interrogating traitors.

Several moments passed like that before he nearly begged for the pain to stop, babbling about looking for Force sensitives, for anything that might help against the Order. He didn’t wait for the pain to dial down but he was only answering the question she asked rather than telling her everything about the Resistance. 

It was beautiful work, and though he had trained many in his lifetime, this one was different. He hadn’t been certain there was even something to be made of the girl when Ren had forced his hand in the matter.

“And how did you come across Commander Ren?” he demanded of the prisoner.

As the prisoner seemed to have difficulty talking, she dialed back the machine just a little bit. Her intent to get him to talk clear. 

Finn took in a few deep breaths as he tensed some in the restraints. “..Saw him get on the Falcon...snuck back on board.”

“Very good work, Officer Rey,” he praised the girl. “I believe Captain Phasma will want a word with 87,” he drawled. “You can leave him on an uncomfortable setting while he waits,” he added, opening the door, and waiting for the girl expectantly. They’d have to fetch her a new uniform. Especially if she was going to learn to fly.

The use of her name in tandem with a title actually made a bit more of a smile curved her lips. “I believe she will. If he doesn’t cooperate in giving more Resistance intelligence over, may I practice another form of interrogation on him, General Hux?” 

There was an eagerness to it. A sense of self satisfaction she hadn’t felt in a long time as she set the dial halfway up and moved to leave, following after the general. 

“If the commander is incapable, I suppose you could,” he half agreed.

“Rey….please,” the man on the table begged, attempting to get through to her some. 

Looking back over at him she lifted a brow. “Oh, 87. This is for your own good,” she replied simply as she shut the door behind her. 

It was a pity the commander was in his bed, or he might have been able to indulge in the scavenger. Instead of returning to his chambers he led her to the halls beneath the hangar where most enlisted to fly had quarters. He skipped past that and into the hall that contained the armory. 

There was a deep feeling of satisfaction in what she had just done and she half hoped that Master Ren needed to rest so she would have the pleasure of actually getting to question 87 more. 

Following after Hux easily, she made a note of where everything was. The armory though made her pause and she glanced at the General with a rather pleased expression. Apparently she had done very well. 

“Give me your jacket,” he ordered when they arrived at a teller of sorts. The woman behind the glass enclosure seemingly surprised by the general’s visit. Even more so with the scavenger in tow.

She wasn’t one to hesitate at the order as she slipped the jacket off her shoulders and passed it to the general. But she could guess what was happening now. There was a bit more trust between them.

Taking it he handed it to the other woman. “I’ll need an Officer jacket, standard issue belt, and hat,” he said simply. “And an SE-44C.”

A simple “Right away, sir,” was issued and he turned to the girl. “I’ll change your schedule tonight. Make me regret it, and you’ll wish I killed you,” he promised.

The jacket was something she had anticipated but the blaster wasn’t. She looked back at General Hux and gave a nod of her head. “I’ll make sure not to disappoint you or Master Ren, General Hux.” And she actually meant it. There was a bit of eager anticipation in her hazel eyes. She was even more curious about how he’d change her schedule but she’d ask later.


	17. Ardor

All he could remember was flying the Falcon before chaos ensued. He hadn’t noted the stow away until he’d hailed the Finalizer. By then, it had been too late. He’d been half awake when Hux had carried him out, barely hearing him or the scavenger as they had administered first aid. 

When he finally woke, it was in his chambers, naked beneath the sheets. He could feel the itch of microsutures across his flank. Despite it, he sat up with a groan.

“Lights at twenty percent,” he said hoarsely to the room, looking around him as though doubting his location.

“You should really lay back down, Master Ren,” she murmured from her spot in one of the chairs. The data pad had been illuminating her reading. Her hair was down, since she was done for the day for the moment, and she got up to walk over to him.

Sinking down next to him on the edge of the bed she looked over his face. “How are you feeling?” She was keeping that bond blocked. Feeling his pain would just make her want to go and turn the dial up on 87.

His fingers ran through his hair as he regained his composure. Slowly shifting towards the woman sat at his side. She looked good all cleaned up in a First Order uniform. Her hair down softening what would be a rather severe look on her.

“I’m okay,” he murmured. 

It wasn’t the worst pain. He had been about to speak when her change of attire dawned on him. Instead, he reached over and brushed his fingers to the rank cuff on her jacket. “What happened to the general?” He asked with a perked brow.

She found that questionable but as he brushed his fingers to the rank cuff she smiled just a bit. “Apparently it impressed him that I trapped FN-2187 in an interrogation room without a weapon,” she murmured with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

That would do it. It released some of the tension in his shoulders that had been building. At least he didn't have to deal with a change in management too. He met her gaze. “I see,” he murmured. “And how are things going with the prisoner?”

A slightly darker light came to her eyes. “Well, we discovered what he and Solo were looking for. I do believe the general is having the Falcon swept for the intel. 87 is...slowly cooperating,” she murmured. 

“Good,” he murmured. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Almost a full cycle,” she murmured before she reached over and brushed some hair from his face. 

He nodded, settling back on the pillows. “My data pad,” he extended his hand expectantly.

A slight sigh left her but she actually pulled it over with the Force. Without the collar on she was indulging a bit more than she needed to in the Force. Passing it over to him she stayed close to him like this. 

“Need anything for the pain?”

He looked over the device, catching up where he could. “I wouldn’t say no to water,” he said quietly. He wasn’t much for pain killers.

At that she simply nodded, getting up and walking over to the table. She’d had a pitcher and two glasses here left behind after she ate. She poured him a glass and walked back over, taking that seat at his side again. 

“I see you’ve convinced General Hux to train you as a pilot.” He noticed time slots with Phasma for various drills and combat skills along with flight sims. “Impressive.”

“That might have been my interrogation of 87,” she said simply as she brushed her hair out of her face. Once she wanted something she worked for it. It’s how she got the best sleeping spot on Jakku.

He pulled up the footage, watching a bit of it. “Indeed,” he went through it quickly before moving onto other reports. Especially the ones in regards to the ship he’d brought in no thanks to the defective stormtrooper in holding.

As he looked over his work she almost sighed. He was stubborn. It wasn’t news but it was different seeing it this way rather than them arguing. She reached with the Force, drawing her own data pad to herself as she went through a few more readings. 

“You’ve been practicing,” he murmured without looking up. She was getting better though uselessly using the Force. 

“I have. Considering before I could only use it during training or in your quarters I’m adjusting,” she answered simply as she scrolled through the data pad. 

“Good, the knights will hold back less,” he thought out loud.

Oh...joy. They’d been holding back some. Of course they had. 

It was a while before he set down his data pad and took a moment to just breathe. He needed a shower, still smelling the antiseptics on his flesh. Eyes closed he focused his energy, knowing what he was about to do would cause some pain and strain, but it was a small price to pay. Slowly he inched to the side of the bed and slid his legs off to press his bare feet to the immaculate and chilled flooring. It was another few breaths before he stood up, settling a hand on the wall to keep himself steady.

As he started to move she almost let out a curse before she stood up and set her own data pad down. “...Lean on me,” she muttered as she offered him her arm. The last thing they needed was him toppling over and popping stitches. 

His brow shifted a tenth of an inch upward at that request. She was...petite. “I can walk,” he promised. “You can always join me in the fresher if you’re worried,” he drawled. Perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to have her nearby.

“With about as much grace as a newborn bergruutfa,” she grumbled with a shake of her head but she went and hung up her jacket. Unlacing her boots she nodded her head. “I’ll likely join you once you finally make it there,” she drawled. Agreeing that she was a little worried because she was going to join him. 

On the inside he was amused, but over a decade of keeping his features under control had him merely give a bit of a snorted breath. His motions were slow, but he made it before she undressed, reaching out with the Force to open the water.

All of her clothes were stripped and sent down the chute. Her blaster carefully placed on the desk there before she walked into the adjoining room as well. A shower would be nice and making sure he didn’t fall would be even better. 

In the spray, he gave a contented breath, just enjoying the feel despite the dull ache it caused in his side. Nothing compared to some of the wounds he’d fought through on previous missions. That didn’t make it any more pleasant to think of however.

She took a moment to just...look at him. Normally she was so guarded around him that she didn’t let herself really look at him unless they were falling into bed. He was handsome, true he wasn’t the most expressive but he was nice to look at. There was firm muscle under his skin, in the expanse of those broad shoulders and his arms. Shaking her head she stepped into the fresher behind him, much more careful than she usually was so she didn’t harm him. 

Ren turned in the spray, allowing the water to wash down his locks and back, his gaze catching the girl as she seemed to study him. He returned the favor, letting his sight linger on her body. The way her breasts remained perked on her chest, the tautness of her stomach…

A faint blush filled her cheeks but she arched a brow as she carefully moved into the spray and sighed softly as she leaned into it. Much better. Picking up the soap she worked it into a lather and started to wash herself first this time. 

“May I help you?” It was almost a playful question as he seemed to let his gaze linger. 

Hux had her trained well, maybe too well. “You may,” he murmured, meeting her gaze.

Her gaze met his and she arched a brow, slowly loosening that block on their bond. “How?”

Slowly, he reached for her soapy hand and brought it to his chest. Silently encouraging her to lather him. 

“If my manners needed work so do your communication skills,” she murmured even as she did start to lather over his chest. Her hands worked slowly over him, careful not to irritate any wounds or bruises. There was a lot of strength to him. It wasn’t surprising but it always made her feel so...small.

He watched her for a moment. She spoke to him in ways few would dare. It didn’t bother him as much as it probably should have. If anything, he rather liked it.

“And yet you’re understanding my lack of communication quite perfectly.” 

“I’ve been cooped up with you and General Hux for company. I’ve adjusted to it,” she murmured back almost cheekily as she continued to wash him. 

It was a far cry from the hatred and bitter snaps that she had thrown at him before. It was much more playful and relaxed now. 

“At least I don’t tie you to the bed,” he retorted.

At that she blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip but continued washing him just the same. That was not a conversation that she wanted to have. 

“I do have that freedom,” she agreed after a few moments. 

His fingers brushed her throat. “One of several I offer,” he recalled.

That light touch made her shiver as she shifted her hands to wrap around him, washing over his back without moving away from him for a moment. “You have been more lenient with me than the general has,” she murmured. Not a complaint in the least.

Gently he nudged her chin up to meet her gaze. When she was this close it was hard to breathe without wondering if they shared that too. After everything, that pull only seemed stronger, unaffected by distance or time. 

“I have.”

Looking up at him she felt that pull, that temptation to kiss him and be even closer. It kept getting stronger despite everything and she still had no answers to what it was. She stayed cautious, not daring to lapse into any informality even when they were this close. 

“It’s been appreciated.”

It was a mutual desire, and where she resisted, he abandoned himself to it. His head lowering to brush his nose against hers, keeping her gaze as if expecting an acceptance or refusal.

Her heart almost skipped a beat as she kept his gaze and rather than answer with words she let her lips meet his. There was a bit of relief that tendriled through her, the only sign that she had been worried when he had been carried into Hux’s room. 

The warmth of her lips against his had him responding. Eyes closing as he parted her lips. His breaths grew short and labored, heart racing from such a simple act. When Hux had found him, he had half feared he’d be dead. Their rivalry had never been hidden, and yet, there he was, kissing a scavenger they shared. 

Her eyes slid closed as she let her tongue explore his mouth. She was up on the tips of her toes so he wouldn’t have to bend over too far to reach her. Not wanting him straining. As much as she hated to admit it, this wasn’t just that bond. Not anymore. 

Reciprocation was easy. His tongue eagerly meeting hers, his length hardening the longer they entwined like this. A hand reached for her hair smoothing the wet locks back, cupping her cheek as he grew more demanding in the exchange.

That demand made her shiver and she almost moved closer, her own body responding to his in kind. The gentle way his fingers cupped her cheek nearly making her melt before she broke the kiss carefully.

“...You still need to rest,” she murmured a little breathlessly. 

Forehead against hers, he closed his eyes a moment as he caught his breath. “I’d strain less in bed,” he murmured cheekily.

A soft laugh actually left her at that. “Let me wash my hair and I’ll join you,” she promised with a bit of a smile. 

He kissed her temple. “Deal,” he murmured, stepping out of the shower and patting himself dry, a bit more cautious around his microsutures. The towel was disposed of and he went to bed to wait for the woman.

There it was again. That gentleness. A small smile curved her lips and she grabbed the shampoo to wash her hair as she relaxed under the warm spray. She didn’t take long. Not with the feeling of his lips still lingering on hers. 

It took only a few minutes of her rinsing her hair before she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She patted herself dry and toweled off her hair before she disposed of the towel and followed after him to his bed. 

Propped against the wall he followed her with his gaze, tongue slicking over his lower lip as she drew closer.

That look almost made her feel like he was going to eat her alive. It almost made her steps falter but she moved back onto the bed beside him, drawing closer to place kisses along his jaw. 

His hand reached for hers, gently bringing it to his hardened length, as he nudged her into a kiss. The demand from the shower still there. He’d come close to death, and it had made him crave her company. As though he were breathing air for the first time after a long dive.

Her hand wrapped around his length easily enough, stroking over him slowly as she kissed him again. There were so many rules when she was with Hux. Part of her craved that structure but another part just craved the feeling of belonging she had with Kylo. Deepening the kiss herself this time, she parted his lips with hers. 

It’d been some time since he’d last enjoyed a night with her. Between training and missions, they’d slept more than anything else. It was different, the way she kissed and touched him, less shy, and yet equally pleasing. He nudged her closer, wanting to touch her without straining, to kiss her until their lips were bruised.

If she were honest with herself, she missed the way his lips tasted on hers. The warmth of his body and the strength of his touch. The nudge was all the encouragement she needed to move to straddle him carefully, her hand moving off his length to lightly trace over his body. Her other hand combed through those damp raven locks. He was fine. He was awake and still so very responsive to her as she was to him. 

A firm hand settled on her hip, the other cupping her cheek as he met her tongue, allowing it to swirl around it, to explore her mouth almost greedily. When he pulled away to catch his breath he met her gaze and parted his lips to speak. “I-“

The feeling of his tongue around hers almost made her gasp. But when he pulled away to try and speak she patiently waited. Patiently hoped he’d say...something. But she didn’t rush him as she caught her breath.

He wasn’t sure why it was so hard to speak to her. Perhaps he feared she’d realize he wasn’t much better versed in such affairs than she was. Or that she would sense his own waverings. 

Curling his fingers he combed through her locks and trailed his knuckles down, brushing along her sternum to feel between her thighs. 

“I missed this,” he admitted. It was easier than admitting he had missed her.

Something in her felt like it sank as he simply said that but she shoved that quickly away. She couldn’t be feeling something for the ones that captured her. Those light touches had her shiver though. 

Rey was already growing quite slick with arousal for him, but she savored the touches. Not wanting to rush it. A nod was her answer for him to his admittance. So had she. But she’d missed more than just this too. 

He could see that longing in her eyes as he felt her arousal. His thumb pressed to the small nub hidden at the top of her folds as two fingers sunk into her. He beckoned her forward into a kiss, incapable of withholding everything from her the way he normally could. Rather than simply his want, there was an underlying yearning through their bond. A need for intimacy beyond simple flesh.

A moan left her as soon as his thumb pressed to her, the feeling of him pressed inside of her nearly stealing her breath. That same yearning for the intimacy of being closer was there, of actually feeling other than just passion, but she didn’t think she could put that to words. That she should put it to words. Instead her lips found his again and as demanding as it was there was an underlying gentleness that had nothing to do with shyness. 

He kissed her back with that same mixture of demand and need as he teased her. It was hard to breathe, and he didn’t really mind it. Not when she was so close to him. Deepening the kiss he pulled his fingers out of her, motioning her closer by the hips, seizing his length to align himself.

One of her hands moved down his body as she kissed him more deeply. The hand in his hair tightened and she shifted her hips, rubbing herself against his tip slowly before she started to sink down onto him. That closeness felt like a need. Not in the way she had felt the other evening, not just a physical need. 

Years in the First Order had taught him control, and yet, in a few moments of sheer bliss she had the mask he wore so valiantly fall apart. Exposing a warmth his features could hold, especially as he looked at her, meeting her gaze in sheer pleasure before eying her lips with hunger. Claiming them again he helped guide her motions up and down his length.

That warmth stole her breath as she looked at his face. Her fingers traced through his hair and down along his jaw and his cheek for a moment. A look that only translated to wonder at that expression from him before she caught that hunger. A breathy laugh left her lips, smirking as she kissed him back and rolled her hips down to his, letting him set the pace for the moment. 

Her mirth was mirrored in his gaze before he kissed her back contentedly. His grip on her hips tightened as he encouraged her motions, trying to rely as little on his abdomen as he could considering their actions. 

One of her hands lightly rested on his chest as she picked up the pace of her actions. The rolls of her hips down over him became more frequent as she moaned into that kiss. All of the harder work was something she took on easily so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

As their bodies met, he smeared kisses down her cheek and neck, the tip of his nose brushing along her shoulder as his breath lingered warmly against her, silently praising the strength of her thighs.

There was something much more intimate about this time that she tried not to think about. Those kisses making her shiver and a bit of a smile curved her lips. There was a bit of that feedback loop but she was doing a decent job of not letting it overwhelm her. 

With the bond taking a bit of a back-burner, he merely indulged in all she had to offer, soft gasps escaping him as he drew closer to his end. It was more drawn out though, the feedback dulled by the tugs from his microsutures that delayed what usually ended as a torrid affair. 

The build up was more gradual but no less intense than it usually was with him. Her lips pressed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, soft moans of pleasure leaving her lips. Unlike usual, it was her that thought the one possessive word. Mine. He was hers. Her breathing was a bit more shallow and ragged, drawing ever close to that end.

A tug behind his navel was felt as he felt that word, one he easily echoed, dragging his teeth against her neck, pulling her on him. Need fueled his every motion, that desire to not only reach that end that he struggled to contain, but to _have_ her. That word echoed through him. _Mine_.

There was that same desire and need through her that was more than just that echo. His teeth at her neck making her breath hitch before her hips increased that pace. Her hips rose and fell a few more times before she crashed her lips to his to muffle her cry as her inner walls tightened around his length. _Mine._ The word echoed through them both. It was something she wanted to deny but she wanted to have it just as badly.

He kissed her back, a hand lost in her damp tresses as he helped keep her hips going, wanting her to ride both their climaxes out. She felt amazing like this, taking her pleasure, offering him what he so often gave her. “Mine,” he spoke the word before biting her lip.

That bite made her groan before she nipped back at his lip and kissed the corner of his mouth. She only stopped moving once both of their climaxes were through, her fingers tracing through his damp hair as she caught her breath. There was no shake of her head or sense of denial from her in that moment. She’d thought the same exact thing. 

She slowly eased out of his lap, lifting off of him with a shiver and moved to lay beside him. Catching her breath.

A heavy arm draped around her, keeping her close on the unharmed side of his body. Closing his eyes he fell asleep, too spent to do anything else.

A small smile curved her lips at how quickly he fell back asleep. He still had healing to do. Her fingers teased through his raven tresses as she watched him a few moments longer before she closed her eyes. Sleep found her swiftly on one final though. _I’m glad you’re alright._


	18. Officer

Phasma had collected her every morning she normally studied with Hux to go through a variety of drills. No matter the session, the rotation remained the same. They’d start in the armory, while the troopers were having breakfast, practicing marksmanship, a skill Rey learned she could use the help on. When the men would pour in, the captain would have the girl run laps, go through the rigorous physical training her men went through.

The work was grueling. Nearly every day of the week she was doing some sort of physical training now. Phasma had her running tactics drills with the troopers, learning the different ways to assault a base, the stealth necessary for an intel drop, and even the different maneuvers for TIE fighters. That last one was mostly theory. Which would be useful if General Hux ran her flight simulation again. 

There was an odd level of understanding between Rey and Phasma. 

It so happened the pair were headed to the dining hall with the intent to have a word with the general. Though the Captain was impassible in training, and to a degree absolutely ruthless, she was a bit more pleasant outside the curriculum.

“If the commander isn’t up for it, I could potentially help with 87,” Rey had said, wanting to prove her worth, needing a win after her latest score on the shooting range.

Phasma couldn’t help a small smile. “I think he’ll rather do so himself,” she said quietly. “If only to further his criticism of the general.” It wasn’t a secret that the men had a bit of a competitive streak, one that often lead to heated discourse to say the least. More often than not a red faced Hux and a broken console in the distance.

An answering small smile curved Rey’s lips and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I had noticed their behavior,” she drawled as she walked alongside the captain. “If he’s too busy with the latest intel I might be able to get under 87’s skin a bit again,” she murmured with a shrug. 

The captain almost chuckled. The girl was proving to be interesting. Her scores were improving, even if she was being just as critical of herself as everyone expected her to be. 

“The commander will likely make time. 87 was the last one to see Solo.”

FN-2187 was still an outlier, something to be understood. His defection one that had been a catalyst. Why, an inquiry she herself had. He was still being reeducated and she occasionally took part in it, trying to get as much intel as she possibly could from the man about the Resistance. Where were the bases? What could they be told about this pilot he seemed so attached to? Where was Solo making his intel drops? Only so much information came from him though and typically under great duress. 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll remind both the general and the commander about the pilot that 87 seemed so fond of. It might be the key to cracking him a bit more,” Rey murmured almost thoughtfully. There were multiple ways to break someone apart after all. 

Phasma listened, something she was good at. It was such a shift from the first time the girl had been put on her radar. “I’m certain they’ll appreciate tips that might assist in salvaging 87.”

“Was he that promising before his defection?” It was hard to believe that the man that had tried to convince her to run had held such potential. Then again, she supposed some would say the same of her.

The captain turned to the girl. “He was part of a team that is...very unique,” she murmured. “Trained from birth,” she echoed Armitage’s words on the matter. They might as well have been her children.

Rey gave a nod of her head as she looked up at the much taller woman. “I see...General Hux must have been very irate at his defection,” she murmured.

“Quite,” she said with a sharp nod.

She’d provide as much support and aid in this endeavor that she could. The Falcon had been searched for intel, trackers disabled, and Rey had actually used her knowledge of the ship to check the compartments for anything hidden. They still needed intel from 87.

“You’ve come a long way,” Phasma said. “You still have a way to go,” she added. It wasn’t meant to be backhanded, more of a reminder that there were steps, and though she was on her way, she still wasn’t out of the woods. It seemed twice as hard for women, though she left that unsaid.

“Ah there you are,” Hux’s voice had sounded. “Commander Ren has decided to take over 87s interrogation, make sure he leaves something left behind,” he told Phasma unceremoniously. Honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time Ren had gone too far on a subject.

“Of course, general,” she nodded, turning on her heels. Their discussion could wait.

Rey offered a nod to Phasma’s departure as she watched the other woman for a moment before turning her attention back to General Hux. “How is 87 coming along, General Hux?” 

“About to be in excruciating pain while the commander takes the information straight from his mind,” he said sipping his morning tea, looking up at her from over his cup. “Get food, nothing too heavy,” he said sternly.

That honestly sounded promising. A faint smile curved her lips and she nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she replied simply before going to grab a tray and something simple for food. Anytime it was simple she seemed to exist off simple pastries and fresh fruit. The fresh bread was honestly enough to keep her attention. Much better than portions. 

She also added a cup of tea before she went and joined the general at the table, taking a sip of it and relaxing a little. There was still so much to learn and do that it sometimes made her head spin. 

“Your accuracy is still abysmal on the curve, but hopefully you can make up for it in flight simulation,” he murmured, nibbling on a bowl of some protein mix.

“I’ll spend more time at the range if you or Master Ren approves the time,” she murmured, clearly willing to put the work in as she took a bite from her bowl of fruit. Though there was a brighter light in her eyes at that. Flight sims. Perfect. 

He nodded. Perhaps he would. Things were picking up, and he would need more time to dedicate to the Order. “Hopefully you’ve been managing your readings on flying,” he said curtly.

“Of course,” she replied rather smoothly as she took another sip of her tea and took another bite of fruit. Ever since the collar was removed she seemed to be a bit more alert and careful. She threw herself into her studies and training.

Once done with his meal and reviews on his data pad, Armitage rose from his seat and silently beckoned the woman with a look. “Today’s simulation will be different,” he murmured. “We’ll be practicing some simple formations.”

As he finished before her, she downed the rest of her tea and took two more bites of fruit before she stood to follow him easily. No hesitations. “Understood. So less about surviving one of your assaults,” she drawled. 

“With your current accuracy, it would be like shooting a disabled ship.”

“It won’t be for long.” Rather than anything overly cocky it simply sounded determined. She _would_ be able to hold her own against him eventually. 

Hux wasn’t worried. “Perhaps I’ll end our lessons on reminding you why you should,” he shrugged. Shooting her out was...pleasant. A reminder he wasn’t to be trifled with.

That made her look over at him with a slightly raised brow. “If you feel it’s necessary,” she murmured. Not going to object. Rey was a lot more careful with words and actions, especially in public. 

To some extent, he did. Still he led the way to the floor beneath the hanger bay. Once inside he helped get her into one of the pods, tweaking a few parameters from the outside. They’d be into the black to start, a few CPUs alongside them. 

As she got into the simulation pod, she pulled on the helmet and the mask this time. Feeling like she had been spaced again was not something she wanted. She took in a breath and fired up all the switches she’d need to actually fly a real TIE and prepared for the formation.   
It was only a moment longer before he joined in on the simulation, strapping himself in so to speak. “Today we’ll be going through an obstacle course,” his voice patched in through to her comms, fingers flipping switches in preparation for launch. With his hands on the controls, he started their flight. 

“Stay as close as you can,” he said the slightly glint of derisive amusement in his tone.

The controls and the movements were more familiar to her after her reading. While Ren had been unconscious she had poured over the new material and she often did while at meals when they weren’t talking to her. 

“I think I can handle that,” she replied with a hint of eager amusement in her own tone. Following she could do. Getting into a shoot out with him again she likely would last a minute. Maybe. But not much longer yet. 

A course was set before them a number of rings and tunnels to weave through. After her flight on the Falcon, he had to believe she could manage a bit more complexity than he would expect from new recruits. It wouldn’t be easy, but if she succeeded it would give him a good sense of where to take her training next.

There was a level of focus and determination from the young woman that kept her reflexes sharp and her mind alert. Despite her mild nervousness, wanting to actually prove herself, her body was relaxed and she let herself just feel and anticipate what would happen next. Steady. 

He dipped into the black and made sure she was close by before taking a sharp turn and traverse the first ring of the course.

Rey saw what he was doing and immediately adjusted her course, her face empty of that glee for the moment and just focused on getting a proper feel for this craft. It was lighter and responded more easily than the Falcon.

The course only grew harder, fields of debris, tight curves, hard dips, and a need to be alert at all times. It was one of the longest too, testing endurance as much as accuracy. He had ensured her shields were at full capacity, this time. A luxury she wouldn’t always have. It seemed fair considering he hadn’t let her in since he’d shot her out of the black the first time.

Her reflexes were excellent, able to adjust for any debris at a moment’s notice and didn’t seem to be having an issue taking the curves or the dips. There were a few close calls but nothing that actually knocked her out of commission or damaged her shields. There was a sense of...rightness. No tension in her despite the stress of the situation. 

When the course was finally over he had her attempt to dock the TIE back onto the Star Destroyer and ended the simulation. He got out of his pod with his data pad at the ready, going over statistics and data. 

Docking the TIE proved the most difficult part. She hadn’t had to land the Falcon alone, just take off alone. But she did manage it, even if it wasn’t the most skilled landing. The fact he didn’t shoot her out of the black was encouraging. If he had wanted to, he could have. She shut everything down, took off the helmet and the mask, and got out of the simulation pod with a bit of a grin. 

“That was acceptable,” he said, of all the enlisted of the First Order, pilots had the roughest end of the stick so to say. Praise came few and far between, and those that survived had the roughest edge around them.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips as she straightened her jacket before tucking her hands into her pockets. “Perhaps there’s hope I’ll last a minute against you after all,” she drawled but there was a touch of actual glee in her tone. The general would have insulted her if she had actually done poorly. 

“Doubtful,” he drawled. “Now, we have history to review before dinner, and I have a speech to give right after,” he reminded her they were on a schedule.

“I didn’t say it was likely. I said there was hope. Quite the difference,” she murmured but she actually strode a few steps ahead of him. “Well, then we better get going. I wouldn’t want to deprive you of the chance to go over your speech beforehand.”

It was in such moments that he couldn’t help but feel she was barely a functioning adult. Sometimes he forgot how quickly she had had to grow, but when she grew so...playful, he felt the decade separating them. Still he kept his swift and steady pace as he followed her back to his study. 

That was one thing that she was still adjusting to. They were both so serious even when they weren’t actively doing anything. It drove her mad. But she led the way back to his study and waited for him to unlock the door patiently. Her hands stayed tucked into the pockets of her officer’s jacket. 

“Pockets are for things not hands,” he chided lightly as he keyed in the code to his office.

A sigh left her lips but she took her hands out of her pockets without an argument.

Once at his desk, he looked over the messages that were left for him and responded to a few before looking at the girl again. “Now,” he said, pulling up a screen they could both view. “Where did we leave off?” he asked.

She took her seat across from him and drew her data pad from an interior pocket, scrolling through the few notes she had taken. “We were covering the Battle of Endor, General Hux.”

“Indeed,” he pulled up schematics from the battle. “And what have we learned from that particular battle?” 

“The simple answer would be not to underestimate a force that has less resources than your own. It makes them more resilient and they have less to lose so what wouldn’t they try?”

He nodded. “Our greatest flaw was a human component however,” he recalled the final battle between Vader and Sidious. One of many reasons he had such issues with Force users, they always brought chaos, even when supposed to be on their own side.

This was a part of the story she was familiar with. “Darth Vader. But I feel there were also tactical errors in underestimating them and in Imperial tech.” She murmured. 

“Which is why we also changed our next endeavors as proven by Starkiller base, which leaves fewer vulnerabilities compared to the Death Star models,” he reminded. Pulling energy from the kyber crystal caves had been his idea.

“Well, I suppose that is the benefit of building the weapon into a planet or a moon. Less vulnerabilities, more difficult to infiltrate, can power itself on resources of the planet as well as the sun in the system,” she murmured thoughtfully as she looked over the screen. 

“Very good,” he murmured. “Since we’ve altered quite a few things. We’ve taken from the Empire the things that have worked and learned from what hasn’t,” he explained, changing the screen. “Mainly we’ve brought changes to the ships.” He displayed the old TIEs compared to the newer ones.

Rey leaned forward and studied the schematic of the old TIE fighter and actually wrinkled her nose. “Their deflector shields were vastly underpowered and the life support system for the pilots was subpar...I’m glad we’ve improved them,” she murmured, not even noticing the use of the word we as she studied the schematics. “The weapons seem to hold more power to them in ours as well.”

The general on the other hand noted the usage, a hint of pride in his forest green hues he concealed by looking at the screen. “Indeed,” he agreed. “We’ve also since added an engineering component to our pilots’ training. To ensure they understand the full spectrum of their crafts and ensure ability to fix it should they find the need.”

Hux looked at Rey and paused. “I know you have experience dismantling old tech, but I’ve arranged for you to add some mechanical training twice a week,” he murmured. 

A bit more of a spark came to her eyes at that and she gave a nod of her head. “I look forward to it. Thank you, General Hux,” she murmured with a slight smile. One that reached her eyes this time before she glanced at the schematics. 

“I’ve encountered one of the Imperial TIEs as a wreck on Jakku. The differences should be interesting to actually tinker with.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he said simply. At least they had some things in common and though he wasn’t one to enjoy working on ships, he had some knowledge to get him out of a bind. 

Honestly, how could she not? Over half of her life had been spent tinkering on wrecks and actually doing minor flights along the surface of Jakku. The more lessons she got added to her schedule without Ren or Hux though the more she realized they were starting to actually trust her. At least trusted that she wouldn’t try to escape. 

“I doubt you’ll have much difficulty with it, though as I understand it building is harder than destroying,” He reminded. It was one thing to scavenge for parts, another to install them.

A faint smile curved her lips, and a bit of amusement danced in her hazel eyes as she looked at him. “Well, some parts I did have to rebuild so they were worth more. If I didn’t find working parts, I wouldn't eat.”

He didn’t pity her, just as he hated being pitied for his past. “You’ll get fed either way,” he murmured. “Can’t promise you’ll be able to sit if you fail,” he said pointedly.

That almost made her shiver. She was convinced that she simply associated pleasure with the spanking or lashings as a survival mechanism. As a coping mechanism. “Well, that is appreciated but I have been doing a rather decent job at not failing,” she pointed out as she glanced over at him rather than the screen. 

“You have,” he agreed. “You’ve made great progress.” He couldn’t deny it. She had, and he liked to think a rigorous schedule and a firm hand had had everything to do with it. “There’s always room for improvement,” he reminded her.

The surprise at his agreement showed on her expression for just a moment before it was gone. Schooled into a careful smile as she gave a nod of her head. “I plan to strive for greatness, General Hux,” she agreed easily enough. Excelling here was in her best interest. She could see that now. 

“I hope so,” he nodded. She’d become more than a project. 

He cleared his throat and continued on with the lesson, continuing on various historical battles and general knowledge. After a solid hour of theory and discourse he let her get to her readings as he went over parts of his speeches, responding to notices as they arrived. 

As she so often did when she read in his office, she moved to sit in the window as she went through her data pad. Part of her was starving but they’d get dinner soon enough. Part of her longed for a day off to just catch her breath but she knew they were still testing her. Making sure she wouldn’t try to disappear. 

Millicent joined her up on that ledge, curling up in the young woman’s lap as she read. Rey absently petted the cat and stayed still there in her perch as she read. 

A few hours had passed before the general stood from his desk and beckoned the girl to follow him out to the mess hall for dinner.

Nudging Millie off of her lap, she brushed off the ginger fur from her all black uniform and tucked her data pad back into the inside pocket of her jacket before she moved to follow after the general. She often walked at his side now, just as she did with Master Ren. 

“Commander Ren should be joining us for dinner,” he announced, something that was rather rare of late. 

“Really? It’ll be nice to see him. He’s been rather busy with the Knights and gathering intel,” she murmured. Just like before...she missed Ren. It was something she hated admitting, but both of them could feel it. 

A bit of annoyance coiled in his gut. Jealousy. “He’s the commander,” he reminded. “He has a lot of work.” Just as he had a lot of work as well. 

She nodded her head. While she understood, she didn’t exactly like it. Though she did have another person to talk to in Phasma now. The Knights tended to either look down at her or snap at her. It didn’t matter. “I’m aware. You do as well and _you_ allow moments for us to talk.” True it was part of her training, at least she thought it was, but it was something. Ren’s conversation skills were still lacking. 

“We all deal in our own manner,” he shrugged. “Not many on the ship are as verbose or as thorough as I am,” he said as they turned the corner and made it through the doors to the cafeteria.

A slight chuckle left her at that, the first one she likely offered at anything he had said that hadn’t been filled with derision. “Even with my limited interaction with others on the ship...I find that unsurprising.”

At least she seemed to notice. It had taken quite a bit to hold his tongue back in describing the other man. Instead he grabbed a tray and began picking his dinner, indulging in a few specialties he hadn’t seen in a while. 

The silence to that was honestly expected. While Hux wasn’t a man of few words by any means, he did only seem to voice what he found relevant. She grabbed a tray and actually started to grab things she hadn’t had before. There was always fruit on her tray, a staple part of her diet now that she could have it, but everything else on her tray was something she hadn’t tried before. 

Once his tray settled he led them to a table with a decent view. He knew the other man would join them soon enough.

She sat across from the general once she had gotten herself a mug of tea and a glass of water. One leg crossed over the other as she sat and took a sip from her tea, relaxing a little bit. 

He sipped at his water and took a few bites of his stew. Food was something he’d never really enjoyed, despite his mother having worked in the kitchens.

It was a while longer before the commander took a seat beside the girl. “Hopefully I’m not too late,” he murmured, taking a drink of some reddish drink. “There was a bit of a breakthrough on the ship,” he told the general. 

A bit of surprise was in her expression at him sitting beside her, but she didn’t complain. Looking up at him a small smile curved her lips. But she stayed silent. They’d talk and she’d listen as she ate her food. At least then she stood a chance of actually finishing at the same time they both did. 

“Hopefully that means you’ll actually be able to accomplish your mission,” he told Ren between bites. “The Supreme Leader isn’t the most patient.”

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes, but took a bite rather than respond. “My mission doesn’t concern you.”

“No, but your failure reflects poorly on all of us.” The tone was sharp. 

Rey glanced between the pair and almost huffed before she took a sip of her tea and leaned back. “Bring up the pilot to 87 if you need more leverage. He seems rather fond of whoever gave him that pilot’s jacket,” she said simply before taking a bite of food. 

Ren turned towards the girl. He had glimpsed something but hadn’t bothered to look deeper as it hadn’t been relevant. He nodded and drank his water.

That nod made her smile slightly and she took another bite of her food. 

Hux looked between the two. “Did you wish to join us for my speech?” He asked the other man.

Often she was present at Hux’s speeches now and it was easy to see why he was chosen for the task. He practically brimmed over with devotion to the cause and had a certain air of charisma and force. 

“You should join us,” she murmured to Ren before she went back to her food. 

Ren considered it a moment and eventually nodded. “I suppose I should,” he agreed. It had been a while since he’d shown up.

There was a bit of satisfaction in her gaze at that but she simply nodded her head and kept eating. It would be easy for her to babble. “Excellent.”


	19. Mixed Messages

If she could have a singular day off from all of the lessons, Rey knew that she would take it in a heartbeat. The history lessons were going well and she was memorizing all of the tactics. Flight formations zoomed through her head, lightsaber forms, hand to hand with the knights, and she only occasionally sassed either of the men. She’d been much too focused on her studies to do anything other than curl up with them for the past week. The more she succeeded, the more they seemed to throw her way, constantly challenging, and pushing her to achieve training others were given years to achieve.

Still, she pushed herself. To the point of exhaustion. Memorization was becoming a natural part of her training but as was talking about the concepts. The more she talked about the concepts, the more she actually started to agree with them and wondered why she had fought so hard against the Order in the first place. 

It was a night like any other night when Ren had collected her, with a rather huffy Hux in tow. Taungsday or perhaps Primeday, they all sort of bled together with no true rotation to follow beyond the standard hours displayed on the clocks. The commander had led her to a new door down the hall, one between his and the general’s rooms respectively.

“Your efforts to apprehend 87 were rewarded,” he said opening the door. “I felt it would be best to extend the liberties your current status affords,” he concluded allowing her a look into the small quarters. No larger than any personnel on board, yet, not where it should be located, and there was a small hub of a window, something the general had pressed for.

As the door opened she actually paused and looked into the room. It was basic and plain like all the other rooms but it was _hers_. Spinning around she actually hugged Kylo Ren rather tightly. 

He fidgeted and straightened at the feel of those tiny arms wrapping around him, unsure what to do in that instant. It took a moment for him to slowly bring an arm around her, his gloved hand patting her head a couple times. 

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly before she actually took a few steps into the room itself. Her gaze drawn to the window. 

“I-”

That almost made her laugh. It seemed he still struggled with words, but she didn’t go back to him as she went over to the window there with a sigh, gazing out into the black. Perfect.

“I thought you’d appreciate a window,” Hux said nonchalantly. “You should have everything you need here,” he said motioning to a few panels. He was still vexed Ren decided to do this on one of his nights, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t quite imagine the girl would want to spend the night with him now that she had quarters. “You’ll still have to use one of our freshers, or the common one one floor down,” he added.

The added comment had her glance over at the general and actually smiled slightly. “..Thank you, General Hux,” she murmured. She’d check the wall panels in a moment. As much as she would have liked her own fresher at least this would give her a bit more privacy. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He nodded at the thanks. “I should go prepare my speech,” he excused himself, taking the first opportunity to leave, needing a moment to himself.

Kylo watched the general leave and took a breath. “I’ll see you for training tomorrow,” he added, giving her a moment to enjoy her new quarters.

“Yes, Master Ren,” she replied easily. 

As both men left, she actually took a seat in the chair by the window and pulled out the data pad from the interior pocket of her jacket. There was a bit of peace in having the space to herself. She didn’t have to worry about being watched. No one was observing her behavior. The tension eased out of her shoulders slowly. 

Since she had already used the fresher earlier in Hux’s room, she simply changed into a nightgown that had been provided. Something she found amusing considering she didn’t ever wear one in either of their rooms. All of her things were kept just as neat as they would have been if she was with them. New habits in her organizational skills were forming and she wasn’t about to break them. 

It wasn’t until she climbed into bed that she actually...didn’t like the quiet. There wasn’t another body in bed next to her. There wasn’t the sound of someone else breathing. No sounds of wind, they were on a ship after all, and no creak of metal. After wanting the distance from them for so long...she wasn’t sure if she even wanted it the same way anymore. 

Rey reached for her data pad, opening up the communications tab on it and glanced over the names there. They had been adding other contacts for her to be able to message but their names were at the top. Both of them were likely asleep by now, or at the very least in bed about to go to sleep. She didn’t want to be alone. 

Gentle taps of her fingers went across the data pad keyboard and she settled back into her bed, the covers up to her chin. 

_To: Commander Kylo Ren - If you’re awake...would you keep me company?_

_To: General Armitage Hux - Are you awake?_

It was so very childish that she didn’t expect either of them to reply. Or if one of them did she half expected it to be Ren. Ren used her name more often, would play with her hair and just hold her in the shower. And yet Hux would read to her on occasion. The actual books from his library. She shouldn’t want to spend time with either of them and yet she was messaging them the first night she had to herself. Clearly that fear of being alone was still there. 

Rather than respond, Armitage had risen from his desk and gone to knock at her door. At least if something was wrong he’d be able to fix it, and if she merely wanted company, he could provide it.

The knock was unexpected. She had expected a message on her data pad. But she put the data pad down on the table and got up, smoothing her hair back from her face as she opened the door.

“Oh. You are awake,” she murmured and actually blushed slightly again. Perhaps she hadn’t thought through sending a message to both of them.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, not seeing a point in explaining his sleeping habits or lack thereof.

Straight to the point then. Maybe she shouldn’t have bothered him? Her fingers fiddled with a few locks of her hair. “I’m alright. Just…” she chewed lightly at her bottom lip. It was stupid. “Wanted company.”

He softened the slightest bit. “I suppose I could keep you company,” he murmured, quite enjoying the sight of her nightgown. He’d never seen her like this. Not really.

That expression on his face made the blush warm a little bit more as she looked at him. “If you weren’t busy,” she murmured with a faint smile. 

“I can manage,” he murmured. He had thought she’d be his that evening after all.

She nodded her head, unsure of what to say other than to step to the side and let him into her room. The data pad was still illuminated on the side table which provided a little bit of light in the shadows of her room. 

As she stepped aside, he entered the room. There was that silence that seemed to stand between them. He paused before going in too far, turning to face her. The room was fairly dark, but he could still see her outline. “I seem to be overdressed,” he murmured.

She blushed a little more. “Lights at twenty percent,” she murmured into the room, getting a little more light as she fiddled with a strand of her hair. “...It would seem you are,” she murmured in agreement. Should she help with that or not? 

This was new territory, it was one thing in his room where he gladly ordered her around, but this was her space. Slowly he reached for his belt, unlatching it before setting it down on a nearby seat. His fingers finding the fastenings from the jacket to pry the panels open.

The newness of this almost made her heart beat faster as she watched him. Being in his space felt different than having him in her new space, but she didn’t mind it. She paused for just a moment before stepping closer and actually helping getting him out of his clothing. It was something she did often enough.

He welcomed her assistance, allowing her to take over, and assisting her as he normally did. With her so close, he couldn’t help himself from stopping them a moment to nudge her chin up to claim her lips.

She didn’t deny him the kiss, actually kissing him back as her fingers started to edge up the tunic under that jacket he’d had on. Her fingers lightly tracing over him. It still surprised her that he was just lean muscle. Not nearly as broad as Ren.

Those fingers sent shivers down his back, having his lips part long enough to help her get him out of his tunic.

There wasn’t a rush and there weren’t snaps or demands coming from him. Once his tunic was off of him she pressed her lips back to his and let her hands trace from his shoulders and then slowly down his chest as her heart started to hammer in her chest. 

His gaze lowered over her body as she touched down his chest, his breath a bit more shallow than usual as she drew closer to his trousers. He’d been on the verge of claiming her lips once more when the sigh of the door had him instinctively reaching for his blaster, his fingers barely brushing the device as he noted the commander joining them. 

Ren hadn’t expected to find her so close to the general, it had him turn back towards the door, but only to seal it behind him. It wasn’t like this was new territory, though it did surprise him she seemed to want both of their companies.

The sound of the door almost made her jump as she glanced up and over at Ren. That blush warmed her cheeks just a bit more. This wasn’t unfamiliar, she’d been with them both at the same time twice now, but she hadn’t expected them both to be awake. That surprise likely felt in the bond. 

Her heart hammered a little bit faster. One hand stayed on Hux, deftly tracing along the fastening of his pants before she chewed lightly at her bottom lip and then extended her other hand to Ren. All she could hear was her own heartbeat and this situation was one of her own making. Accidental or not. 

Hux didn’t move, afraid if he did she’d merely stop and run off to the other. A bit of relief that the other stayed, closing the few steps to tower behind the girl. “Ren,” he greeted with a bit of a nod.

“Armitage,” the commander responded, his hands settling on Rey’s shoulders. “Rey,” he murmured with a hint of longing in his tone as his lips hovered beside her ear.

The sound of his voice right there had her shiver. She leaned back into Ren as her fingers unfastened Armitage’s pants, tilting her head for him some. “...Master Ren,” she murmured softly. 

As Ren kissed along her neck, Hux smoothed down her sides, kissing along her jaw. His breath caught as she released the clasps of his trousers. His fingers reached for the hems of her night dress, lifting it. Near her thighs his fingers brushed Ren’s as they both seemed to have the same idea to undress her.

Her eyes almost fluttered closed as they kissed along her neck, her jaw, and their hands moved over her body. She pushed his trousers down a little bit before she drew her hands away from him, allowing both of them to guide her nightgown off of her so she just had on her basics. 

Kylo took her nightgown and placed it on the nearby chair, taking a moment to untie his boots, slipping them off and removing his shirt before standing to go back to the pair.

While the commander lessened his layers, Hux claimed her in a quick kiss before pulling away to get out of his boots, and pants. 

That quick kiss made her smile but she took the chance to take a seat at the edge of her bed, watching them both in the dim lighting of her room. Normally it was a mad dash to get out of clothing and she didn’t get to just...look at them.

They were both pale but contrasted quite a bit. Kylo was firmer muscle and broader, Hux was lean and almost wirey. Kylo had dark hair and dark eyes, Hux had brilliantly ginger hair and vibrant eyes that seemed brighter than his typical personality. Both handsome in their own way. 

Between the both of them, she was petite, small in stature. Her skin more sun kissed than Hux’s but paler than Ren’s. When the men returned to flank her, they had stripped the last of their garments. The general’s fingers had reached behind her back to remove the top of her basics while the commander slid her undergarments down her legs.

Rey easily shifted to allow them to remove the top of her basics and then pull her undergarments down her legs, that blush staying in her cheeks. Reaching out, her fingers traced along their hips lightly. Her hand stroked down over Ren’s length first, just the once, before her fingers moved up his chest. As one hand went up, the other went down and she stroked over Hux’s length once as well as she lightly worried at her bottom lip. 

Hux brushed her cheek with his fingers, noting the way she nibbled her lip. “Too much?” he asked.

Ren brought her hair back. “We might have to get you a bigger bed, if this is going to become a recurring thing,” he smirked.

She didn’t know who to lean closer to, though that light brush of Hux’s fingers had her relax a bit more as she shook her head. “I’m fine…” she murmured. Initiating it herself was simply different and she wanted to touch both of them. Even as her blush heated some at Ren’s words as she glanced up at him. 

A moment or two ticked by, lightly chewing at her lip before she answered him. “...It might.” She couldn’t say it wouldn’t. Not with how she liked feeling both of them. And she wouldn’t admit out loud how much better she slept between the two of them than she had ever when she was alone. 

“I suppose that could be arranged,” Hux drawled, though he couldn’t quite conceal his amusement. Instead he took her hand and Ren’s and took them both to the bed, the one place he felt he could take charge without having to deal with the commander’s annoyance.

Ren followed, letting the girl settle on the bed before slipping in.

This was more familiar, letting one of them take charge of the situation. But she’d called them both here. True, she hadn’t intended for it to go this way but she wasn’t complaining now that it was. Which was starting to become the story of how she interacted with them wasn’t it?

Turning her head she pressed a few kisses along Ren’s jaw and down his neck. Hux had gotten a few kisses from her...felt only fair to give a few to Ren now as her hand lightly traced up Hux’s thigh.

Ren easily kissed her back, cupping her cheek and deepening that kiss. He pressed her back into Hux as he palmed her breast.

The general kissed along her shoulder as she seized him. A hand smoothing down her front to tease her in return.

Rey kissed him back just as deeply, pressing back into Hux as her breath hitched. Two sets of hands on her had her heart hammering in her chest. 

One hand buried into Ren’s hair as the other hand stroked over Hux’s length, barely containing a moan as Hux started to tease her. 

“There’s my good girl,” Hux murmured against her ear, two fingers slipping into her.

The way the general spoke those words, even Ren had to admit he had a tickle along his spine. His hand reached to cover the general’s sliding a finger of his own alongside his to stretch her more fully. 

A soft whimper was his answer before she nodded her head slightly. Her hips rolled into his fingers eagerly before a moan left her as Ren added a finger as well. Dear Force. She lightly nipped at Ren’s bottom lip before she buried her face in against his shoulder, her hand stilling on Hux for a moment. 

Ren took the lead, helping direct their joined fingers into her, forcing the general’s palm harder against her to add that friction. “How do you want it, Rey,” he murmured. She had called them here.

Another moan left her at that and she squirmed slightly between them. Her breath hitched and desire just coursed through her. Hearing her name from either of them made her feel a little less conflicted. He asked a good question. It had images of the last two times that she’d been with both of them in her head.

Hux nipped at her shoulder. “Don’t get shy on us now,” he teased lightly.

That light nip had her shiver and that tease made her blush further. “I was thinking,” she murmured before turning her head to nip at Hux’s lip in a small retaliation. 

Her hand moved off of Hux and she glanced between them as she took in a slow breath. Hux was normally secondary when they were like this...but he’d been here first. 

“I..” she cleared her throat and kept blushing. “I haven’t...used my mouth on you yet, Master Ren,” she murmured. Unsure if his title had to stay in the bedroom like Hux’s did. 

Kylo brushed his nose against hers. “No you haven’t,” he murmured, slowly slipping his finger out of her. He shifted and moved a few pillows to sit up on the bed. 

Hux wouldn’t have bet on this outcome, but he was pleased by it. “And a delicious mouth it can be,” he praised. “Go on,” he pulled his hand away from her. “Show the commander how good you are,” he purred. 

The loss of their fingers almost made her groan, her nose brushing against Ren’s again before she kissed the corner of his mouth and trailed kisses down along his neck. Each kiss further down his body had her shift down the bed. Her heart hammered in her chest as her fingers traced down his sides as she went. Lips brushed his collar bone, down his chest, along his navel. 

The praise helped smooth over that nervousness as she settled down the bed between his legs. Looking up at him, that blush still dusted her cheeks as she licked from the base of his length to the glistening tip of him. One hand wrapped around him as her tongue circled the tip once before drawing him into her mouth. 

At his moan, Hux gently shifted Rey slightly, raising her hips, spreading her legs a bit as he teased her some more with his fingers as she sucked off the commander.

Ren’s hands buried in her hair, curling against her scalp as she smoothed over his tip with that velvet tongue of hers. 

She shifted up easily, her legs spreading a bit more as she arched into his hand. A soft hum left her and vibrated along Ren’s length as she bobbed her head down, taking more of him each time she went down. She was carefully gradual, her hand stroking over him as she worked. 

That welcoming warmth as she stroked and took him in was more satisfying than he would have imagined. He kept himself still, not wanting to distract her as she pleasured him.

Hux watched as she worked, matching his fingers to her pace. When he felt she was steady enough he replaced them with his length, pushing into her inch by inch.

The moan was muffled by Ren’s length, but she ground back against Hux with another muffled sound. Her hand lightly squeezed Ren’s length, her tongue circling the tip again before she took a bit more of him in. 

That grind made the man nearly smile, slowly sliding out of her, only to sharply thrust in her, timing it as she took more of the commander in.

Rey nearly gagged as that thrust pushed her forward, causing her to take more of the commander in. Her hand gripped at Ren’s thigh as she pulled off a bit more. Taking a moment, she let her tongue caress him as she suckled at his length before taking more of him in again. 

That gag had him give Hux a bit of a pointed look, but she didn’t stop, and he was more than enjoying himself. He touched her as she bobbed on his length, combing her hair back, smoothing over her shoulder, reaching under to palm her breasts. One hand stayed firmly in her hair, keeping it pinned and out of the way as he tried to help avoiding her to choke on him unintentionally again as Hux fell into a firm steady pace, causing another muffled sound of pleasure to leave the young woman.

It took a bit of effort not to gag on Ren’s length with that pace of Hux’s. She wasn’t complaining. Shivers rolled down her spine, tingling through her as that pleasure slowly started to build. She kept a steady pace bobbing and sucking at Ren’s length, glancing up at him through her lashes as one hand gripped his thigh and the other stroked what wasn’t in her mouth. 

Heavy breaths came from both men as they took pleasure in Rey. The general couldn’t help the groans that escaped him as he continued to take her, his hand striking the side of her rear in a sharp little slap, needing an outlet for all that   
build up.

Another moan, muffled by Ren’s length, vibrated through her mouth to add more stimulation to him as her hips ground back into Hux again. The slap didn’t bother her at all, and if anything, it reminded her of having to count those spanks for him in his quarters. 

Ren groaned at the build up she created within him, the way she sucked and lapped at him, seeing Hux slapping her ass wasn’t unpleasant, and yet, it made him wonder if that was what she pushed for sometimes when they were alone.

Encouragement came in many forms and Rey was taking it from the sounds of both men rather than words. She developed a steady pace over Ren, lightly squeezing the base of him as she took in a bit more and nearly gagged again. Anytime she nearly gagged she lavished him with more attention from her tongue. 

Hux smoothed a hand alongside her spine as he drove into her, watching as she teased the commander. It was incredibly hot, the way they seemed to just fuel each other. He remembered that connection of theirs and reached around her, pressing his fingertips to her clit as he continued to penetrate her.

Shivers rolled through her and her hips almost bucked back into him. Another louder moan leaving her around Ren’s length. The build up was getting closer to bubbling over as she nearly whimpered at it all, her hand tightening on Ren’s thigh as she sucked with a bit more fervor. 

The closer she neared the edge, the closer the other man seemed to as well. It was fascinating to watch. 

Her breathing got more labored, but she kept trying to hold out her own finish as she worked over Ren. That bond was filled with so many different sensations. Heat, warmth, being stretched, the wet of her mouth. It blended together in a heady way. 

It was one thing to feel that bond fill when it was just the two of them, but in that moment it was so much more. He could feel her around his length, feel her pleasure, all of it, and it was more than he could handle. The closer she drew to her climax, the more he knew he would be joining her over that precipice.

As Hux continued to stroke over her clit while he thrust into her, she almost trembled. Her hips rolled back into him as she continued to bob her mouth over Ren’s length. Though another few strokes was all it took for her inner walls to tighten around Hux, her nails lightly digging into Ren’s thigh as she moaned around his length.

It wasn’t much longer that he felt that coil, the crispness in his muscles as a lower groan escaped him. His ejaculation shooting to the back of her throat as he pet her hair. So good, she was so good.

Seeing them both fall apart before him, it was empowering. It had him quicken his pace, his body slapping against hers. His hand moved back to grip her hips again, pushing and pulling her to his will.

She swallowed all of him down and lifted off of his length, both hands gripping his thighs. A soft whimper of pleasure left her as Hux continued to thrust inside of her. Her hips rolled back even as she shivered, the pleasure almost bordering on pain with the overstimulation. 

“So good,” Ren murmured as she lifted off him, smoothing over her shoulders and down her arms as Hux continued to take her. He shifted her grasp as he inched closer, pushing her up so he could hold her pressed to his chest as the other man took her. His lips kissed along her shoulder and down so he could suck on her breasts in turn.

Hux slowed to let Ren bring her up, his hand pinning her shoulder back against him as he resumed his harder motions.

Rey shifted easily enough, her hands moving to trail over Ren’s shoulders and his chest, her breathing a bit more labored. She tilted her head for until his lip son her breast made her eyes flutter closed on another moan. 

“Oh,” she gasped.

“My good girl,” he forced her face back to claim her lips.

It took just a moment for her to respond to Hux, kissing him back as one of her hands stroked through Ren’s hair.

Hux crushed his lips to hers, a hand settling on the commander as they all remained so close. He wanted to bring her over the edge again, wanted to find his end with her as they so often managed on their own.

Ren didn’t mind being brought closer, one of his hands smoothing down the general’s back, settling on his hip with a firm grip as he helped guide those motions. 

Kissing him back in that almost bruising way came easily to her now. Her hand tightened in Ren’s hair, her breath hitching some as those thrusts into her made her squirm. Still sensitive from that first orgasm, she was close to another one. 

He could still taste the commander on her tongue as he followed the new pace he was being encouraged into. It was getting harder to breath, his nostrils flaring as he kissed and nipped along her throat, his short fingernails digging crescents into Ren’s shoulder as he came closer. 

“Come for me,” the words were almost a plea rather than the order he gave her. 

Her head fell forward when he was no longer kissing her, her forehead against Ren’s shoulder as she tried to breathe. Her body trembled, quaking under the onslaught of his thrusts and teasing touches.

A soft cry of pleasure left her as she ground back against him, adding that little bit of friction that was needed to push her over the edge and tighten her inner walls around him. 

That collapse around his length, he couldn’t hold back the same way he had earlier. His own climax triggered by it, causing him to buck into her a few more times before finally stilling inside her.

The young woman didn’t move just yet, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s neck before turning her head to press a kiss to Hux’s cheek. But she still needed a moment. Her fingers still tracing and tangled through the dark curls on Ren’s head as her body relaxed into him. 

Hux didn’t move, letting her rest a moment before finally slipping his flaccid length out to settle on the bed. A motion the commander reciprocated, bringing Rey down with him as he settled her between them. There wasn’t much room to spare, having her tucked tight between the men.

Rey didn’t seem to mind being pressed between them. She was still facing Ren, but she pressed back into Hux. The feeling of both of them there and the sound of their breathing helped her relax a bit more again. A smile was curving her lips, much more content and at ease than she had been. 

Ren held her lazily to him, forehead pressed to hers as he simply basked in all of it. His arm brushed against Hux’s where they both wrapped around the girl. He couldn’t quite see the other man’s face as he buried in those chestnut locks. Exhausted he let sleep claim him.

A soft sigh left her lips as she stayed between them, tangling her legs with theirs as her eyes fell closed. At this moment she didn’t overthink anything and she felt safe and satisfied. There wasn’t a sense of loss in any way at the end of this particular session with them. 

“Goodnight,” she murmured, voice already heavy with sleep before she was pulled under into unconsciousness.


	20. Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempted rescue goes south....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is where we do drift slightly back into canon territory for a little while. If the idea of reading about a character death bothers you, you might want to skip to the next chapter after this.

Outside the large windows of the resurgent-class Star Destroyer, the black canvas went on forever, specks of stars lingering about in the distance. To see so much of it like this, it was an imposing sight for those that made it to the command station. A communication from the Internal Organization Bureau had the General Hux on deck, standing behind a number of agents working the boards. He had left the girl in his office, after all, this was a private matter, and she was more so Ren’s apprentice than his underling. So much had seemed clear lately.

“Sir, a communication came in, there’s been Rebel activity near a number of our ships. So far no open fire has been noted,” a woman said curtly, deciphering the message being received.

“And?” he demanded. 

So the enemy was skulking about, he could only imagine that had more to do with their retrieval of FN-2187. How very predictable. 

“It seems we might be next,” she said. 

“Alert all commands,” he responded with a bit of a smile. “We shan’t keep them waiting when they do make it to us.” He paused. “Send word to the Steadfast and Conquest, we might need the added fire power.”

“Right away, sir,” a man nearby spoke.

Just like that, all hands were on their consoles, various conversations filling the room as they called their back up and prepared the ship for battle. Below deck, he knew his men were mobilizing, patrols increasing, hangars more heavily guarded as pilots made their way to the TIEs in anticipation of the rebels, itching for a good dogfight.

Only about an hour or so passed after the update had been delivered to the Finalizer before the ships of the Resistance started to show up. None of them stayed close to the ISD, many of them zipping around. There were a few X-Wings, a smaller carrier, and then a few ships that couldn’t be made out just yet with how they hung back. 

This wasn’t the act of the remains of the Resistance fleet but an act of a smaller unit. One Resistance ship approached the ship, guns and shields in attack mode, as he drew closer to the very front of the Finalizer. 

A hailing message came through onto the bridge not a moment after that X-wing drew closer. “Attention, this is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hugs.” 

“Sir, you’re being hailed by Commander Poe Dameron,” the woman spoke. 

“Patch him through,” he said, taking a stand in front of the holo. “This is General Hux of the First Order,” he began “You can surrender yourself to the First Order or be annihilated like your fellow Rebel scum…”

“Hi, I’m holding for general Hugs?” The voice came from the speakers.

“This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy!”

A pause followed by an “okay, I'll hold.”

“Hello? Dameron?”

“Hello? Yup, —still here.”

The impatience was palpable in the general. Even those on deck were growing uncomfortable at the rising tension.

“Can you— can he hear me?” Hux demanded, turning to look at the staff behind him.

A communications officer nodded her head with a bit of tension to her as she glanced back at the screens, double checking before she confirmed once again. Yes, he could hear them.

“Hugs?”

“He can?” His gaze was sharp on his staff.

“With an 'H'? Skinny guy? Kind of pasty?” the man’s voice drawled.

Hands in fists he looked straight into the holo as he spoke each word clearly. “I can hear you. Can you hear me?”

“Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Leia has an urgent message for him…”

One of the officers finally cleared their throat and spoke up. “I believe he's tooling with you, sir.”

“...about his mother,” the voice continued from the holo.

“OPEN FIRE!”

The X-wing zipped forward, dodging around the beginnings of the barrage as a few other ships dropped out of lightspeed and started to fire at strategic parts of the ship. It looked as if they weren’t trying to destroy the Finalizer, at least not yet, just trying to take out it’s guns and it’s shielding. 

“Deploy the TIEs,” he ordered. “Beam in as many of their ships as possible,” he barked at another set of officers. It would at the very least slow a number of them down.

The X-wing disappeared from sight as he continued to zip around, a few others now joining in to fire at strategic points on the vessel. None of the X-wings had any distinguishing marks, all of them attempting to blend in with the others.

There were a few other light fighters that had joined the fray as well, though the TIEs were doing a decent job of either keeping them away from the Finalizer proper or shooting a few of them down. Two light fighters and three X-wings got beamed onto the Finalizer but the fighters aboard came out firing, aiming to get their way through the ship. 

Resistance fighters covered two of the men, including Commander Dameron, as they fought their way deeper into the Finalizer. 

As alarms went off, Rey put Millicent down and re-tied her hair, actually tucking it under a standard issue First Order officer’s hat. She made sure her blaster was secure before she took to the halls. From what she understood there were rebel scum aboard...again. It only fueled her anger. This wasn’t the most well thought out of attacks which meant they had to be after 87.

The pilot would be there and if the pilot was there then he would know where Solo was. She couldn’t think of a better gift to give her teacher or to the general. Plus that would mean that his current mission for Leader Snoke would be complete. 

Her accuracy scores had improved and she could feel the Force flowing through her. She could feel the frantic energy that was out of place with the troopers, the enlisted, and the officers on board. There.

The Force was the young woman’s guide as she took stairs down to different floors rather than the lifts. They’d be foolish to use the lifts but she had a feeling that eventually one of those rebels was going to mess up. 

“This way,” Dameron said, going down the corridor he recognized from the schematics the Resistance had put together. 

“You sure you know what you’re doing kid?” 

The greying man following behind him asked. The last time he’d been on an ISD, he’d ended up impersonating a TIE pilot and he never wanted to put that uniform on ever again.

It was the sound of voices that she heard as she came around a corner that got her attention. Solo. Well, that was foolish. If they had just been after the Falcon they’d likely passed her on the way to this point. 

Following their voices with silent steps of her own, she listened to them carefully. Delivering them to Master Ren would be an accomplishment on its own but if she had intel for General Hux as well? They would make an even better gift.  
“Hangar bay is that way,” he motioned to a hall.

Poe turned. “And Finn is probably down here,” he reminded pointedly. “We’ll need him to get her out of here in one piece.”

“Probably? I thought you said you knew,” he hissed. “Kriff, kid.”

The commander didn’t bother to reply. If Leia had been in Finn’s shoes, he knew the man behind him would rush in with nothing but a blaster. At least he had half a plan.

They were heading for the interrogation rooms. It seemed that FN-2187 was right about that connection he felt he had with the pilot. Perhaps he would be the key to better motivating 87. And she didn’t plan on letting Solo get away.

The former scavenger still kept a little bit of distance from the pair as they moved down the hall, her voice only just loud enough to carry. “You’re Finn’s pilot...aren’t you?” If she was careful she could actually manipulate this without having to fire a single blaster bolt. Unlikely, but she had to try it.

Hearing Finn’s name, his actual name, it had Poe turn, though not without his blaster ahead of him. At the sight of the girl, he faltered not quite training it on her, and yet not pulling it away either. “And who are you?”

Han looked at the girl. He knew there was an operative on this ship, but she hadn’t checked in. He could feel Poe bringing an arm up to stop him from firing just yet, which was the right thing to do, whoever this girl was, she looked First Order to him.

As they aimed the blaster at her she drew her own, but didn’t aim it at them, her body tensing slightly. Acting scared was something that she had done on Jakku to make herself look weaker before she knocked out raiders. It was surprising how many people would underestimate a woman. 

Looking at Han she actually lifted a brow as she shifted the hat back slightly. “I’m surprised that Han Solo doesn’t remember. I was on his ship,” she murmured before glancing back to the pilot. “Did Finn get BB-8 back to you? You are his owner aren’t you?” 

Build trust quickly, or try to, and lead them deeper into the Finalizer. This ship had been her home for months. The deeper she drew them in the harder it would be for them to get out. 

“Oh I remember you,” he said looking her up and down. “The outfit though... I liked the old one better.”

“So you two know each other…” Poe said.

“She flew my ship... decently too.”

“Got it off Jakku after it’d been grounded a while…the outfit was a bit less formal and more comfortable.” she murmured in reply to Han. Which was a partial lie. It had worked against sand. The quality of this material though was softer to the touch. 

Looking back to the pilot she glanced over her shoulder like she was expecting someone to find them and then looked back. “He was moved to a lower level...at least the last I heard. And the Falcon’s been under guard since Kylo Ren brought it here.” 

That...felt weird. Not calling him by a title. 

Poe looked to Han about to speak but never managed a word.

“No.” 

The response came quickly. “No,” he shook his head. “You want to follow her even further into this mess?” 

“She flew your ship decently,” he said. “And she seems to know some things, why not?”

“You’re thinking with your heart, she’s playing you,” he muttered, reaching over Poe to shoot at the girl, only to feel his arm shoved to miss the shot.

If his arm hadn’t been shoved that would have hit her with a blaster bolt and that almost kind expression was gone as soon as that happened. She didn’t hesitate to actually shoot at Han then, aiming for his knee and preparing to throw the pilot with the Force if necessary. 

The shot barely grazed his knee, enough to have him stumble, blood slowly dripping down his calf. “See!”

“Okay, I see your point,” he shot back at the girl and wished there was more cover right then. There was a whole lot of nothing for them to get to. Interrogation rooms behind them, and a girl in a First Order uniform ahead of them.

“You shot at _me_!” She snapped back at Han, but there was none of that cautious kindness to her voice then. Just anger. Now she could see Kylo Ren’s point about him. 

“You were thinking about shooting me first, darling,” he hissed, shooting back.

Rather than trying to duck, she dodged even as she felt a bolt graze her. Firing off another shot at Han’s knee.

“Run kid,” he told Poe. There was no way he was running with his knee in the state it was in. Still he felt the other trying to hold him up just to fall to a knee as he got clipped in turn. The girl had gotten a clear shot at the pilot’s shoulder.

Opening herself up to the Force she knew that she’d only get one potential shot at either suggesting them or using her abilities to surprise them. Though what Han said to the other only fueled that anger. Those feelings of abandonment she’d had since she was a child. 

Rather than throw them backwards she pulled them down to the ground with the Force, using it as a weight to flatten them to the ground, ignoring the pain in her side from that blaster bolt as she strode forward. 

“I don’t think you could know what I was thinking, Solo,” she drawled, but her voice was cold. Once she got to them, she kicked away both blasters, keeping them pressed down with a focus that had her straining and using that anger to fuel it. 

Han’s features strained as he was pushed down. His gaze met hers. “Oh I know,” he murmured, he had tangled with a girl like her before. He had been blinded by love then too.

“Don’t think it’s helping,” Poe told the man.

“Ya think?”

Rey actually sneered at him and felt the temptation to kick him. But she wouldn’t let her rage blind her. Not when they could get away from her.

A trooper started to walk past the top of the hall and she called out, recognizing him on how he felt in the Force from training. “FN-2000. Grab me a set of shackles for each of our new guests,” she ordered, watching the Trooper rush to follow the command.

During attacks they did have to listen to any superior officer after all. The ranking on her jacket was a benefit she hadn’t gotten to use yet and she was pleased to see her orders carried out. 

Without question the trooper did as he was told, offering her the set on his belt before getting a second set from one of the interrogation chambers.

“Next time, we do it my way,” Han told Poe.

Poe wasn’t sure there’d be a next time, but he nodded. “Sure thing.”

Once the trooper came back with the chains, she simply looked at their wrists with a pointed expression. The shackles were put in place, pulling their arms behind their backs and cuffing them, a chain going down to shackle around their ankles as well. The last thing she wanted was for them to get loose. 

“I’m sure 87 will be so pleased to see you,” she murmured to the pilot as she released the Force and hauled him up first. 

“Finn, his name is Finn,” he said. 

The trooper collected the blasters from the floor as she pulled up Han next. “Call the commander and General Hux. Tell them I have something for them,” she murmured to the trooper, listening to him speak into his comms before she looked back at the pilot. 

“You sure about that?” She asked the pilot. There was a small bit of cold glee in her voice. She nudged them with her blaster as the trooper started down the hall, likely to a room that the general and commander would like to have them in. 

“This should be a fun reunion,” Han’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He doubted he could get to Ben, but it was his last hope.

“Maybe General Hugs will live up to his name,” he offered Han a wry smile.

Rey nearly snorted at that as the Trooper led the way to one of the meeting rooms on the interrogation hall. The general and the commander were still handling the rebel scum that had attempted to attack their ship. Which was fine. She could handle two unarmed rebels.

“You think you’re funny…” she drawled with a shake of her head. She let both of them sit in chairs for now. Potentially one of the last comforts they’d have. 

“Am I?” Poe asked. “I mean I think I am. Do you think I’m funny?” He asked Han.

“Funny looking... maybe a little funny here and there,” he offered. “Me on the other hand, I’m hilarious,” he winked, trying to work out of his cuffs behind his back.

The sound of the cuffs had her look right at Han. “I tried that too once...difference is if you keep trying it I have no problem shooting another joint,” she warned carefully. 

Han met her gaze deadpan. “I doubt Ben would appreciate it,” he murmured. “Pretty sure he wants to do that himself. Unless he’s still hiding behind a mask,” he shrugged and looked at Poe. “Gets it from his mom’s side.”

“Don’t know a Ben,” she said simply. Not even questioning it but she could make an educated guess at the comment about the mask.

Poe honestly had nothing, but turned to the girl. “Rey right?” He finally remembered the name. “This is your commander’s father,” he had trouble keeping a straight face. “I feel like I need one of those TIE fighter helmets with the dramatic hissing tubes,” he turned to Han with a joker grin. 

Looking back at the pilot she actually lifted a brow again. “Hmm, either 87 or the droid talked about me...interesting,” she murmured but didn’t seem all that moved. Even though a small bit of shock was in her expression. Leia Organa and Han Solo. Huh. 

“I think I’d prefer it if you were silent.”

Han was silently looking around, his emphatic expressions and motions meant to be annoying. Even without a word he had a gift for being aggravating.

Poe set his feet on the table. “So um, maybe you might want to get some bacta patches or something. It’d be so embarrassing to pass out before I got the full treatment again,” he quipped.

A small spark of amusement lit up her own expression at that. “You’ll live. I’m familiar with the injury I caused.” 

But she pulled out her data pad, keeping her blaster trained on them as she shot off a message to both of them. 

_To General Hux, Commander Kylo Ren - Permission to knock the prisoners unconscious? They both think they’re funny._

Hux’s response came first. A single word making its way back. **Denied.**

Though the general had come as soon as possible, the commander marched through the door first. He looked at the two men tied up at the table and pressed a hand to the girls shoulder.

“You’ve done well,” he praised gently, taking off his mask to truly take in the sight. The praise had her actually smile a bit more naturally. Ignoring the ache in her side from the blaster for now and keeping silent. 

“Dameron,” he nodded and met Han’s gaze. “Father,” He murmured. 

“Ben,” Han replied. “It’s not too late,” he replied gently, a warmth in his eyes. “Your mother misses you.”

That warmth from Han was something that she noted but she glanced up at the commander. “You were right,” she murmured to Ren. Solo had disappointed her. 

“I usually am,” he murmured. 

A part of her ached at the idea of a family, but she remembered what he had shown her. An uncle that had been willing to kill him. Shouldn’t a parent have been on their child’s side when that happened?

Kylo neared Han Solo. “As much as I want to enjoy this,” he murmured. “I also know you.” He pulled out his sword and pointed the hollow end against his father's heart. “Goodbye,” his tone quiet and final, igniting the red length of his saber and watching that fear and surprise in the man’s eyes.

“NO!” Poe’s scream barley registered. His pleasant demeanor completely obliterated as he watched the red mass of light leave Han Solo a mere husk in a chair.

There was a slight spark of surprise in the young woman’s eyes, but there wasn’t any horror at the action. Han Solo was a smuggler and a rebel. Looking at the pilot she holstered her blaster as she looked him over. “Master Ren? What should we do with the pilot?”

It was a while before Kylo Ren replied, far too caught up in the moment, gaze on his father’s limp body. 

Before he could turn to speak, General Hux was doing so for him. “I’ll take him,” he said sharply. He had a bone to pick with Poe. 

“You’re free to go,” he told the young woman. “You have a long day ahead of you.” His tone held a promise. “Have the body preserved and placed on the Falcon,” he said to the general. “And assemble me a team,” he smirked. “I have a delivery for General Organa…”

While she wanted to question what that meant, she simply nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she murmured before she glanced over at the pilot once more, studying him before she cleared her throat. “I’ll be in my quarters when either of you need me.”

Her fingers brushed Kylo Ren’s arm and then very lightly Hux’s before she moved to the door, straightening her posture as she went. The battle was likely over for the moment but she was sure she’d get a nice view of any wreckage floating in the black from her window.


	21. Red

Foolishly she had believed that the long day was meant as some sort of reward. Instead, she sat with a kyber crystal between her hands as she meditated on all of the negative feelings she had felt. There had been no further instruction for the task. Focus on the crystal and focus on those feelings. 

She had been roused from bed two hours earlier than normal to start this task and it grated on her nerves, the first emotion she relayed into the crystal between her hands. It was far from the last. 

While she didn’t know what the purpose of this was she could hear voices in the Force almost pleading with her not to do what she was doing. Clearly it was something the Jedi would not have approved of. In some small way, that was enough to convince her to actually go through with the task. 

There were many negative emotions that she could flow into this crystal and focus on. So she started from the beginning. 

Being abandoned on Jakku by parents that clearly didn’t want her, the feeling of starvation when she hadn’t gotten enough spare parts to feed herself, the sting of sand from the desert against her skin, though those weren’t nearly strong enough. 

Rey of Jakku focused on all the scavengers that had tried to use her, either to get portions for them or to try and get more from her than she had ever given to anyone. The beatings she took when she didn’t know how to fight, that feeling of abandonment and anger and loneliness. How she had had to fight for everything, even the meager education she had managed for herself. It was the only reason she knew droid binary or the few alien languages she knew. Forcing herself to read every schematic she could. 

Even as she tried to bind that anger and hatred that she had coercing it into the crystal. It flared with light between her fingers that she didn’t see. And other images flashed through her mind as she kept trying to focus. 

A flash, she was wielding a yellow lightsaber and traveling through a desert alone, yet she looked almost happy...at peace. 

FN-2187 and that pilot helping teach her the ways of the Resistance. General Organa accepting her apology and demonstrating a willingness to let her make amends in order to help the galaxy.

Training with Leia Organa to become a Jedi.

Flying the Falcon with FN-2187 and Poe in tow, searching for ways to keep the galaxy safe from harm.

Friendship with a BB unit that seemed more attached to her than the owner it was meant to have. 

A sense of belonging to something greater as she was guided by the Jedi of old through her dreams and in visions.

The last image was one that seemed more unlikely than the rest, however. Kylo Ren was standing next to her but he was in shades of tan and grey and white, working with her to train. There was an actual smile curving his lips and he was...laughing. Clearly that crystal was drawing off of her intense desire for belonging. 

Irritation rolled through her but so did that sense of longing. The sense of belonging and the way that Ren looked at her in that vision made her heart ache but she shook her head. None of that was possible. 

People judged others. People used others. People abandoned you when you were weak, not useful, a liability, trouble, a pain, a burden, and not good enough. 

Those were feelings that she transferred into the crystal as she winced from the memories they brought on. It was like the item was clinging to that Light side of the Force as she fought to get the upper hand. The poor thing didn’t realize it was better to let go in the first place. 

The pain of watching her parents leave her on Jakku as she begged for them to come back was poured into the crystal. Finding her first friend she had ever made on Jakku dead in the wastes from the heat. Heat sickness. Only ever being valued for what she could give to other people rather than for being an individual person.The realization that the Resistance was never going to come for a random girl from Jakku. 

The first lashings she’d received here. Blaster bolts to the body, being left in the holding cells on this very ship, the feeling of suffocating from the simulation. The hatred she felt for the Resistance. For Han Solo. For FN-2187 for not attempting to save her the way his pilot had tried to save him. 

That feeling when her hope of escape died was surrendered into the crystal, the anger she had felt towards Kylo Ren and Hux, the fear she had for Snoke, the desire to never be weak again, the rage she had felt for 87 when he had come after a ship instead of her...all of it was draining her as she forced it into that small crystal.

Any negative feeling she had ever had was focused on. Each nightmare. Including the visions she’d had on Takodana when she first picked up the lightsaber this crystal came from. The Knights of Ren advancing on her in that vision, that first glimpse of Ren years ago without knowing who he was. 

Fear. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Pain. Passion. Intensity. That dark sense of satisfaction when 87 had begged. 

Time held no meaning while she focused and kept pushing away those visions from the crystal. Sharp spikes of aches and pains jolted through her as she continued to bleed her experiences into the pale gem, and slowly the trickle of visions from the crystal simply stopped. 

Taking that opportunity, she focused on how good it had felt to let go. The way the Force blasted from her when she screamed in the hanger bay, the twisted joy and sense of vengeance she had when she had locked 87 onto that interrogation table, the sight of Solo and Dameron crushed to the floor under her power. 

This was a new level of exhaustion. It felt like she had been stretched too thin mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. There were aches throughout her body as she held that focus. Unsure when she was to stop. 

It was around the third meal service aboard the Finalizer that Ren finally entered the room he had left her in. He slowly made his way closer, watching her as she sat. “Stubborn isn’t it?” he murmured.

A slight snort was her answer to him, her hands still closed around the crystal. Rolling her shoulders she shifted from her spot on the floor. Rey hadn’t moved from the spot since she had started. “Understatement,” she stated simply after a moment. 

“You need to rest, you can continue this tomorrow until it yields,” he said firmly.

“Yes, Master Ren,” she murmured as she carefully moved to stand. She winced slightly at the movement, her joints stiff from the position. Slowly she opened her hand to look at the crystal. 

Ren peered at it too. Eying the once pale blue gemstone now in her palm. It was in its same shape, though the color of it was shifting. It was no longer blue. It was an orange color now with small flecks of the former blue that it was. 

“You’ve made progress, good,” he praised lightly in regards to the amber chard in her palm.

That light praise made her feel a little more accomplished and she let out a slow sight. “I’m exhausted so I’m glad it did something.”

“Come,” he said gently, ushering out of her quarters. “And bring it with you, it never leaves your side anymore,” he warned.

A sigh left her lips as she tucked the crystal into one of the inside pockets of her jacket. But as she moved out of her quarters with him she started to tie back her hair, never leaving it down for long when around others on the ship.

He was silent as he led her down the hall to a different room. It was more private, the table set for three. After the previous day, he felt she deserved a treat, though was cautious of showing favoritism on board.

The private room actually had her pause and she glanced back at him with a bit of a smile. “You could have told me I could keep my hair down, Master Ren.”

“We still abide by rules in the halls,” he reminded. They had crossed a few corridors that could have had prying eyes. 

“Isn’t your hair long enough to fall under regulations when your helmet is removed?” She drawled the question with the ghost of a smile. As time went on she was growing more and more comfortable around him.

“My station affords me leniences yours does not,” he murmured.

“The girl does make a fair point, commander,” General Hux drawled, not about to pass up the opportunity.

“Good evening, General Hux,” she murmured in reply as she took a seat at the table, half tempted to let her hair back down. “Is it simply commander that affords you the leniency, Commander Ren, or are there other titles that would?” 

Rather than answer he merely gave her a pointed look before taking a seat. “You’ve done well, don’t push your luck too far,” he warned.

The general merely rolled his eyes, pouring himself a glass of wine. 

A small smile curved her lips as she poured herself a glass of water for the moment and took a sip. Though that sip turned into a few gulps. The task with the crystal was exhausting and she hadn’t stopped to eat or drink all day. 

Hux couldn’t help but watch her from the corner of his eye as she seemed to down the days worth of water in one go.

“You’ve done well,” the commander said, breaking the silence that was settling in. “We now have a commander of the Resistance in our possession,” he murmured. “I trust he’s been settling well,” he asked the other man.

“Very,” he nodded, cutting into his protein.

She carefully added food to her plate, remembering her manners, but piling more on then she typically would and poured herself another glass of water. It wasn’t until a few bites of food that she decided to speak. 

“Thank you. Is 87’s re-education going well? That might also help the rebel commander...understand,” she murmured slightly. 

“It’s a slow process, but I’m certain they’ll both be most forthcoming soon enough,” the general drawled, getting new ideas to deal with the pilot that was currently tied up in his chambers.

The commander ate and took in the discussion, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

“I’m sure they will,” she murmured before taking another bite of food. She wasn’t as talkative as usual, trying to make up for the lack of meals she’d had throughout the day. How had that much time gone by?

Hux happily ate, not minding the silence too much. It wasn’t much different from any time he had a meal with Kylo Ren, the man was about as entertaining as a wall most days.

It was a while before Ren actually was the first to break the silence. “Your task isn’t an easy one,” he told her. “And so long as you’re at it, I think it’s best you not be left alone to not lose your progress.”

The other man perked a brow at that, paying attention, though remaining quiet in his own respect.

At that she actually perked a brow slightly. “Understatement. I didn’t realize it would fight back,” she murmured before taking another bite of her food. There was still a lot she didn’t understand about the Force or the crystals.

“It once belonged to a very hard headed jedi,” he responded simply. “Until you can turn it, I feel it might be best that you remain with General Hux at night.” The last thing he needed was to have it try to corrupt him in his sleep.

“You think it’ll fight back while I’m asleep or around you,” she questioned before taking another sip of her water. Had he seen the visions that she’d seen when it was fighting back? At least if he had, he knew she wasn’t giving in despite those visions.

Kylo nodded.

“Is that thing going to try to attack me?” Hux demanded sharply, looking at the other man.

The commander nearly laughed. “To you, it might as well be a shiny rock that matches your hair, general.”

Barely holding back a snort, she took another sip of water. “Should I leave it alone for the evening then, Master Ren, or should I meditate with it more?” Though she had a feeling she’d forget to sleep if she poured that much time into it. 

“Rest, regroup, you should only meditate on it when you are certain you are in control.” He replied, ignoring the pointed glare the general was throwing her way from her snort.

Feeling the general’s eyes on her she did glance over at him. “...It does match your hair at the moment, General Hux,” she murmured and managed not to smile before she looked back to Kylo. “Yes, sir.”

“I’ll make sure to get your rear the right shade of red so you can remember what you’re aiming for then,” he growled back at her.

“Am I being reprimanded for a color comparison,” she asked even as a slight shiver rolled down her spine. Nope. Ignoring that. 

Hux looked at her. “For the sass,” he reminded her pointedly. “You might be at the table, but you haven’t fully earned your place.” 

Kylo took a deep breath. “Can you both behave for one hour?” 

Rather than say anything to Hux, considering she was ignoring a spark of anger he caused, she glanced up to Kylo and gave a nod of her head. Instead of refilling her glass with water, she poured herself a glass of wine. 

“I apologize, Master Ren.” Sort of. It couldn’t be helped if she found what he said amusing. 

The general took a sip of his wine and merely nodded at the commander.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, Armitage…”

“Of course,” he gritted. “My apologies if I’ve offended you,” he drawled, his tone obviously not quite appreciating being called out.

“Good.” Ren finished his plate and sipped at his wine. “Because if you can’t, I’ll be there to remind you,” he promised.

The comment she had would only be seen as sass so she took a sip of her wine and considered for a moment. “How long does it usually take to get the crystal red?” Questions were clearly a safer way to talk at the moment. 

“Depends on the user, depends on the crystal,” he said. “Mine didn’t take very long,” he added simply. It had nearly destroyed his saber in the process. “Darth Maul took weeks,” he added recalling the Sith’s training he’d read over once.

There were names of both Jedi and Sith that she could place now thanks to her studies. Maul had a dual blade if she remembered correctly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’ll leave you both for the evening then.” He nodded his head once as he stood from his seat. Just being too close to the shard in her pocket made him uncomfortable.

Part of her wanted to reach out to him at that moment, but she tightened her hand slightly around the wine glass as she took another sip and nodded her head. “Have a good evening, Master Ren. I’ll update you with any changes to the crystal tomorrow.”

Silently acknowledging her, he left the room. He hoped she would succeed sooner rather than later.

“I have a pilot to torment, hopefully the screams don’t interrupt your readings,” he said in his cool drawl. 

As she took another bite of her food she glanced back to the general and offered a slight smile. “I’m sure I’ll manage. Millicent can keep me company while you work on the pilot.”

Once they were finished eating they went back to Hux’s quarters. There were clothes still in both of their rooms for her if she were to need it. She kept trying to convince herself she wouldn’t and yet here she was. She moved into Hux’s study, letting him see she was just going to be in the window to read before he went to work on the pilot.

He wasn’t gone two minutes that the pilot was heard in the distance. It wasn’t pleading though, the man was a piece of work to say the least. Something that both infuriated and pleased the general.

The sounds of the pilot were ignored as she read through her assignments, even knowing that she was going to be able to work with the crystal the next few days. It was in her pocket and it honestly had goosebumps over her flesh every so often but she ignored it. Paying more attention to her reading and the orange tabby that was in her lap. 

Eventually the sounds in his room stopped, and the spray of the fresher could be heard in the distance. The general’s sullied clothes discarded down the chute with no evidence to leave behind of the mess he had made of Commander Dameron. The pilot was heaped on the ground, bloodied and passed out.

Once the sounds stopped she found a place to stop in her readings and moved back into the main room. Part of her was tempted to take the time to relax in the fresher with the general, but she took the time to put her things away out of reach of the Commander. Her boots were placed properly, her jacket, her hat. Her blaster, data pad, and the crystal ended up on the side of the bed she often slept on now. Rarely did she find herself tied to the bed, unless she consented to it. She’d had two opportunities to run and hadn’t taken them. 

Selecting a nightgown and another set of basics she went into the adjoining room with the fresher, ignoring the Commander as she went. She let down her hair and stripped out of her clothes here. While the pilot was passed out she wasn’t about to change in front of someone who hadn’t seen her before.

The general looked out of shower to note the girl. “You joining?” he asked.

She considered it for a moment before she nodded her head. “If you wouldn’t mind,” she murmured as she started to strip off the rest of her clothing. 

He nearly rolled his eyes at her. “You know I rather enjoy keeping my bed clean from the day.”

“It’s not polite to assume. You might have wanted solitude,” she murmured before she joined him in the fresher, moving into the spray with a soft sigh, her shoulders easing some. That damn crystal had caused some tension. 

At that he nearly snorted. “For someone mindful of politeness, you often lack control over your tongue,” he reminded of her earlier quip at him over dinner.

She almost chuckled at that. “I apologize for laughing, but I won’t apologize for the color comparison. Perhaps I should have mentioned Millie’s fur though,” she murmured as she reached for the soap and started to lather it over her body. 

Seizing her hand with the soap, he turned and tucked her back to his chest, smoothing over her front with her hand under his. “And I’m certain you’ll make it up to me,” he promised in a soft tone under his breath.

Leaning back into him she relaxed just a little bit more. “I believe I can,” she murmured as she turned her head to glance back at him. She let him guide her hand as a bit of desire sparked through her. 

He guided her hand over each of her breasts and down her abdomen, slowly inching their way to her core. “Good girl,” he said in a husky tone.

Her breath almost hitched at that, letting him continue to guide her hand as she pressed back against him. Taking the soap from her he lathered down her back, sliding between her cheeks and over her rear. 

“Clean up, I’ll meet you in bed,” he murmured the demand, nipped her neck before rinsing off to leave her before he did something he regretted.

Light shivers rolled down her back as she nodded. “Yes, sir,” she murmured, cheeks slightly flushed before she focused on cleaning herself off and lathering her hair with shampoo. It didn’t take her long to get clean and step out of the fresher to dry off. 

When she joined him in the room, he had dimmed the lights significantly. He was tired from the day, but he had made her a promise at the table he intended to keep. With a paddle on the bedside he waited for her, sat on his side of the bed.

The young woman was in a nightgown, hair still a little damp but wavy still from the number of times it was put in a braid. Noting the paddle she put her clothes down the chute and walked over to him as she took in a slow breath. “Will there be a set number I’m counting towards, General Hux?”

“Not tonight,” he murmured, patting the mattress beside him. “I told you, I’m going to leave you red,” he smirked.

Her heart was hammering in her chest but she nodded her head slightly. Sitting to focus. Tomorrow would be difficult, but she wasn’t about to argue with him. She moved and bent over the mattress, laying the top half of her body across it and drew up the night gown so it was above her rear before she lowered her basics for him as well.

“You can be such a good girl,” he murmured, moving off the mattress to stand where she bent. He smoothed a hand over her rear while the other reached for the paddle. With a sharp motion he struck across both cheeks.

Oh, she could be. And there was something about his tone and the way he handled her that made her want to be a good girl at times. That sharp strike made her squirm slightly with a bit of a wince, but she didn’t move away. 

The sound of his paddle striking every inch of her rear filled the room. He was careful to get that blush color evenly over her flesh. 

Each strike nearly made her squirm on the bed there for him as she took in a slow breath, her hands gripping the sheets of his bed. 

His hand smoothed over the skin, feeling the warmth blossoming in that soft skin. “Nearly there,” he murmured, giving a few last strikes before feeling sated.

A soft whimper left her and she bit lightly at her bottom lip. The sting of it all made her shiver and part of her wanted his hand to touch somewhere else but she pushed that thought away. Rest. Rest was what she needed after today and she had a feeling she was going to avoid sitting on her rear after this.

Pulling away he put the paddle back in its wall panel, and returned to touch his handy work. His motions were slow and calculated, finger tips brushing the cleft of her cheeks, drawing towards her center only to pull away before he got carried away. 

“In bed,” he murmured.

She nearly whined, almost willing to beg for him to touch her but she let out a slow breath and drew back on her basics and let her nightgown fall back down her legs as she moved. 

Climbing onto her side of the bed, as she thought of it, she almost sighed and stayed on her stomach, using her arms to pillow her head. 

“Goodnight,” He murmured, slipping under the covers and settling on his side with his back to her as he often started most nights.

“Goodnight,” she replied easily enough as she let her eyes close. Ignoring the feeling of being tugged that came from the crystal on the bedside table next to her.


	22. Abate

Despite the slight sting to her rear, it wasn’t long before Rey was pulled into the refuge of sleep. Her mind and body were exhausted from her battle of wills with the crystal, though it seemed even that wasn’t over just yet. As open as she was to the Force at the moment, it was easy for the kyber crystal to connect with her through it. 

The dream that formed around her felt so very real. There was sunshine on her skin and she was in an outfit of white. The material was better than what she wore on Jakku but the style was very similar, making her feel almost cool in the environment of this planet. Green spread out far in one direction and when she turned there was a strip of sand before the rolling waves. The beaches of her dreams. 

Looking back to the green flowing grass she could see a few buildings and saw a few younglings in meditation. They were being led by someone with their back to Rey. As she strode through the grass she felt...lighter. Like things were clicking into place in a way they were starting to in the waking world. 

There was no guilt on her shoulders, no pain, no feelings of betrayal or thirst for vengeance. Instead? There was a feeling of balance and peace. Once she reached the man that was sitting on the ground, his head tilted back to look at her and it stole her breath. Kylo Ren’s face, but it was gentle. There was a warmth she so rarely saw in his eyes and a smile curving his lips. 

“Shhh. They’re doing so well with meditation. Don’t want to break them out of it now,” he murmured in a hushed tone before looking back at them.

They were teaching. Both of them were teaching younglings how to use the Force, gently, with no threat of harm or strikes or anything. It made her heart **ache**.

_This is the balance you need._

_The path of a Jedi is still open to you._

_There is another way._

The scene shifted to show her teaching lightsaber forms to the younglings with FN-2187 and Poe checking on her, seemingly interested in her progress. There were children that looked up to her. Called her Master Nima. After Nima Outpost no doubt. Even this couldn’t deem to give her a name.

But that feeling of hope and belonging was there and part of her longed for it. Longed to have that weight taken off of her shoulders, to feel like she was giving something back to the galaxy. The crystal was playing at all of her hopes. 

_The Light is needed._

_It is part of you._

_The Galaxy needs the Jedi. Needs the Light._

_It’s not too late._

_Never too late._

_Let it flow through you._

Flash after flash showed. It showed her with friends that cared for her and helped her heal. It showed a Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, that was gentle and nurturing with her. Still not great with words but better with expressing things without the possession. Even in these dreams they fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Leia Organa welcomed her, applauded her ability to resist the Dark. And in the waking world, tears rolled down her face. Because even with each flash of some new hope she knew it couldn’t happen. 

She came from nothing. The First Order was giving her shape, purpose, something to strive for. The more you hoped the more you could be hurt. The Resistance were selfish rebels that would cripple the galaxy with their inadequacy. 

Rey didn’t know how long she slept, but she jolted herself awake with a soft gasp and started to rub away her tears. Sitting up, she winced slightly and held her face in her hands as she took in slow breaths. That wasn’t her. That girl all in white teaching younglings and being forgiven wasn’t her. Couldn’t be her. Never was her. 

Though asleep, a part of Hux never quite let go. He had turned to face her in his sleep, and as she shifted his arm extended towards her, the back of his fingers lightly brushing her side, as though to reassure her.

That light brush almost made her jump but she turned her head to look at him. He wasn’t all he seemed. But if that kept happening each time she slept...she could see why Master Ren didn’t want it near him. It was dangerous. 

Her fingers brushed Hux’s lightly but she stayed sitting up, about to move to get up. Maybe she’d slept longer than she thought and she could just get dressed and start meditating on that crystal again…

“Sleep,” he murmured in protest, definitely not ready to be awoken from his sleep. His fingers nudged her closer, wanting that warmth she brought to his bed.

It was almost enough to make her smile but she sighed, fingers absently brushing through his locks. “That crystal is whispering in my head,” she muttered, actually glancing at the orange stone on the bedside. 

Those fingers had his head tilt the slightest bit into the touch. “Tell it to shut up,” he grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I think it’s worse at listening than I am,” she murmured as her fingers traced through his hair. It was also softer than it looked. “..I think as long as I can think it’s going to whisper,” she murmured as she shifted back down onto the bed, studying him. Trying to form a solution.

“Impossible,” he grumbled into the pillow and groaned as he seemed to have to sacrifice sleep. “Lights at ten percent,” he sighed, propping himself on an arm to look at her. 

It almost made her laugh. She wasn’t _that_ bad at listening. Anymore. But she sighed and rolled onto her back with a slight wince, shifting slightly. “...It’s pushing images of the Light in my head,” she grumbled before she glanced up at Hux.

His fingers trailed down her front as she spoke. “And you’re telling me,” he murmured. “Tell me, what’s the First Order Navy Code?” He traced lines along her pelvis as he asked the question, meeting her gaze, as he awaited her answer.

Those light touches made her shiver and she nodded. Yes, she was telling him. It was better than having them circle around in her head and taunt her with what she could never have. They were right. She made her choice the first night she was here, she just hadn’t known it then. 

“I will honor the First Order in my thoughts and actions,” she started, her fingers still idly stroking through his ginger hair. 

“Remember that next time it tries to weaken you,” he murmured.

“I will obey my superiors, I will never shirk from my duties.” 

He nodded, still half asleep. “Like when I tell you to go to sleep,” he reminded pointedly. He was awake now though. 

That reminder made her look at him with a raised brow. “Would you like to tell my subconscious it needs to just fall into step? It’s not listening too well because of that,” she grumbled as she gestured to the orange stone on the bedside. 

“You know what would keep your mind off of that crystal and my mind off being awakened in the middle of sleep?”

Honestly, she could think of a few things. Looking back to Hux she let her fingers lightly brush down his chest. “Hmmm?”

His hand reached for hers, bringing it down to his length. “Giving that lovely mouth of yours a better purpose,” he murmured, lifting the covers to encourage her to do so.

Her hand brushed along his length and she almost smiled. “That’ll help for a little while,” she murmured cheekily but did kiss along his collar bone, down his chest, and made her way under the covers without much protest. 

“At least until I can properly tire you out,” he said, following as she kissed down his chest, the hand on his length shifting to nestle in her chestnut locks.

That honestly sounded like a better idea. It had worked when he had been dreaming. Same thing applied, didn’t it? Her lips trailed along his hip before she licked over his length from the base to the tip. Her tongue circled him three times before she took him into her mouth. 

Every lick had his cock slowly rousing, the warmth of her mouth encouraging his length to swell. “Much better,” he let out, pleased by the sensation she created.

A soft hum was her answer to him that vibrated along his length. One hand stroked over him as she slowly took more of him into her mouth, lavishing his cock with attention as she went. 

All that attention paid off as he grew in her grasp, hardening at the feel of that warm velvet circling his sensitive tip, that grip seizing his girth.

As he grew harder in her grasp she bobbed down further, taking more of him in and making herself gag before drawing back up. She knew he liked it and it would make him respond, but never did she overthink why she simply remembered the things he liked as if it were important. 

His fingers curled in her hair, the short nails on his fingers scratching her scalp as she gagged. He struggled not to just push her face so deep against him her nose would fold.

Her hand lightly squeezed him and she worked more of him in her mouth till he hit her throat. A bit of a gag happened again but she worked through it to take more of him in before pulling back and swirling her tongue around the tip again. 

Soft pleasure sounds escaped him, his head rolling back into the pillow. He gripped her hair tighter, guiding her as she took him in, pushing for that deep throat.

Those sounds and his hand in her hair encouraged her, pushed her forward. Another bob down and she nearly took all of him in before gagging and pulling back off enough to get a steadying breath. Clearly she was attempting to improve here with him too. 

This was much better than the first time she sucked him off. That much he could say with certainty. Though having her do this until he filled her mouth with come, he knew the point was to tire her out. Sitting up he let her continue a bit more before pulling her off him.

“That’ll do,” he said simply. “Push the blankets down, strip out of that, and lie on your stomach,” he ordered, slipping out of bed to reach into his wall panel for lengths of rope. 

As she moved to sit up she pushed her hair out of her face and nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she murmured before pushing the blankets down the bed and moving to strip. Her clothing was left on her side of the bed for now, but she wasn’t all that focused on it anymore. 

As he moved to a wall panel, she moved to lay down on her stomach without another question. 

When he returned he watched her for a moment. “Can you hold your ankles?” He asked curious.

Glancing over her shoulder she lifted a brow before she folded her legs back, calves to her thighs, and reached back to grab her ankles with a slight arch up. “Like this, General Hux? Or did you have another position in mind?”

Years of climbing through wrecks had afforded her a bit of trained flexibility. She had to climb and twist and contort her way through many obstacles back on Jakku. 

He slicked his lips at the sight of her. “That’s perfect,” he murmured, settling a knee on the bed to tie a first knot around her wrist and coiling it around her calf and then her ankle, securing one side before moving onto the next. He spread her legs a bit further apart, making sure he had room before starting on the other side.

“Is this comfortable enough?” He asked not wanting it to be completely uncomfortable.

The slight adjustments were easy enough for her to make and since she hadn’t run her body into the ground today there wasn’t as much of an ache as there could have been. She tested the ties slightly and then almost chuckled. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll let you know if it changes,” she murmured. It seemed the general was full of surprises. Not that she had expectations in the first place. 

When she was tied to his liking he tested the bindings. Enjoying the sight of her in the semi dark room. His hands smoothed over her back and down again to grip the small mounds of her ass. He pushed the ropes down with his body, adding strain to her body as he brought his lips to her ear. 

“I can do as I please with you,” he murmured, his hand reaching to brush against her folds.

The slight grip to her ass made her squirm slightly, it still a little sore from his previous treatment of her. As he pushed her down further with his form she almost groaned before she shivered at that implication.

A moan did leave her as he brushed her folds, hating that her movement was limited and loving it as well. 

He kept her that way a while longer, teasing her folds as he pushed the muscles in her limbs into that barely comfortable stretch. 

The continued teasing had her squirm and she gasped, responding to him rather well. She was growing slick rather easily. 

When he finally pried himself from her, he gave her limbs a bit of attention, encouraging a certain amount of blood flow to them. His lips pressed to her ankle before settling between her thighs, shifting her slightly before aligning his length, filling her in one firm stroke.

Her body relaxed as much as the binds allowed, enjoying that light rub of his fingers into her limbs, before she gasped. She rocked back as much as she could with a moan as he filled her, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“Such a good girl,” he groaned as he slowly pulled back to firmly thrust into her again.

She squirmed slightly, her breath hitching as he filled her so slowly. Rather than a moan, a soft whine left her. Far too slow. She wanted more of him already. 

“What’s that?” He asked at her whine, grinding into her slowly before repeating that motion again.

The grind made her squirm, her knees digging into the mattress some to help her attempt to press back into him some. “Please,” she whined softly. 

“Please what?” He demanded, nipping at her heel. He wanted to hear her, his mind completely forgetting about Poe still passed out chained in the corner of his chambers.

“Please, General Hux, faster. Please,” she murmured on a breath and managed to not squirm. The fact that there was a prisoner in the room with them was far from her mind. 

He moved a bit faster, but still fairly slow compared to his usual. “Mmm like this?” He taunted her.

The taunting and teasing almost made her thrash, a soft moan leaving her. “More, please, please,” she almost whined the words again. 

Did she realize how lovely she begged? He couldn’t help but to indulge her request, delving into her with a firmer pace, drilling into her as he brought pressure to her binds.

That was so much better. She squirmed just a little, only to get a bit more friction, another moan leaving her lips a bit more loudly. There was a delicious ache to her muscles and he felt so good inside of her. 

She felt so wonderfully tight around him, her sounds only encouraging him in his motions. Taking her at will. He wanted to watch her fall apart like this, to see her struggle and cry for him.

The fact that her shoulders might ache after this was irrelevant. Pleasure continued to build and her breathing hitched again. Each time he filled her she wanted more and she glanced over her shoulder at him. 

Hux met her gaze, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he braced himself. Sliding a hand beneath her, he pressed a finger to her clit, not stopping his motions in the slightest. 

“Come for me,” he demanded.

Oh sweet maker. Her gaze was on his, entranced as she squirmed, her breath hitching a bit more before with a soft cry her inner walls tightened around him as she followed that demand. It was an easy command to follow and the pleasure that washed through her made her shiver. 

Hux stilled inside her as she came undone, gripping the sheets as he weathered through. Slowly he began to pull his hand away.

“Is this a new technique?” Poe’s voice came from the corner. “Am I supposed to be aroused? Disgusted? Both? I think I’m both…”

Hux groaned as he slid out of Rey, shifting to undo the knots around her wrists and legs. “You okay?” He asked her gently.

The young woman let out a soft groan as he started to undo the knots, lowering her legs and rolling her wrists. “..Aches a little but I’m alright,” she murmured softly, attempting to ignore the pilot. 

“Am I okay?” The pilot asked. “I’ve been tortured and left to witness whatever that was,” his chains rattled as he pointed at them.

“Wait here one second,” the general murmured to his lover before returning to the panel in the wall to fetch a ball gag and marching straight to the pilot. “Be lucky I’m not turning her attention on you. She rather enjoyed making 87 scream,” he drawled towards the man before shoving the bright red ball in his mouth and tying it behind his head.

A bit of anger ignited in her eyes as she looked over at the pilot with a pointed glare. Oh it was tempting. So tempting. But she rolled onto her back and almost whimpered as the blood flowed freely through her limbs again. “You sure you don’t want me to? You seemed to enjoy watching me make him scream,” she murmured as her gaze moved back to Hux. 

Hux had to close his eyes for a moment, the image seared behind his eyes. It was tempting, but the hardness between his thighs still needed tending to.

“Maybe later,” he smirked as he turned to look at her. 

The former scavenger propped herself up on her arms with a slight wince, that slight ache in her wrists something that was easy to ignore as blood flow helped soothe it in a way. But her gaze looked him over slowly, ignoring the pilot again. 

“You mean once you’re done with me,” she nearly crooned, a bit of eagerness to her words. Still wanting him. 

Hux nodded. “I’m definitely not done with you,” he nearly purred as he made his way back. With a hand motion he beckoned her to the side of the mattress where he stood.

There was no hesitation in her movement as she moved to the side of the mattress, moving to the edge of the bed for him and sitting up on her knees as she smoothed her hair back from her face. 

He palmed her breasts as he caught her gaze. “So eager,” he murmured, ignoring the gagging sound behind him. 

The general indulged in her breasts, groping them, teasing her nipples, watching her reactions as he worked her body.

A soft sigh of pleasure left her and as he teased her nipples she arched into his hands a bit more with a hitch in her breath. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and she ignored the gagging sound. 

The pilot wasn’t her concern. Not when there were much more pleasant things to focus on. 

He gave her nipples a pinch before shifting his attention, trailing his fingers down her front and over her hips. Reaching behind her thighs, he spread them bringing her down a few inches so he could rub his length against her.

Parting her thighs a bit further for him she arched into him, grinding into the feeling of his length with a soft moan as her hands moved to trace up along his chest. Indulging in touch after not being allowed to was something she savored. Every time. 

A bit of a moan escaped him as she ground against him. Crushing his lips to hers, he speared into her, that desire to feel her warmth around him stronger than the need to tease her. 

Moaning against his lips, her arms wrapped around him and drew him closer. Her nails lightly dug into his shoulders as she rolled her hips into him eagerly. 

His grip on her hips tightened as he drove into her, falling into a quick and steady pace. His breath was ragged as he kissed her, sucking her lower lip in, nipping at it as he met her gaze. 

The way he took her was delicious and her breath hitched as he nipped at her bottom lip. One hand brushed through those ginger locks as she pressed close, letting her nails drag down his back. Her breathing was slowly getting uneven again. Their audience was easily forgotten in his forced silence.

She felt amazing, and the way she watched him flushed that way, it merely spurred him on. Made his motions a bit more forceful as he kissed along her jaw and arched as she clawed him. Pleasured sounds escaped him as he pursued to fill her, pushing her on him as he did.

Nipping at his bottom lip, she tilted her head for him, letting her head fall back with a breathless moan of pleasure. Anywhere he wanted to touch he could, she wouldn’t stop him. Never stopped him once they had gotten started. Her hips rocked to his, her eyes fluttering closed as she was slowly built back up. 

Deep breaths escaped him as he doted on every inch of flesh he could meet. Kisses and nips strewn across her clavicle, along her neck. He buried his face against her, fighting to keep himself from finishing with her as he built her up. He needed to keep his focus, to remain in control. As he continued his assault against her, he tried to keep the muffled sounds of aggravation Poe made here and there in mind.

Her breathing became more labored, nails digging into his back a bit more as she held onto him. The feeling of his breath against her neck and her ear making her shiver. It would be easier to bring her close to that edge again after that first release, her cheeks flushed with pleasure and arousal. 

“Dear maker,” she nearly whimpered. 

Hux nipped at her ear, suckling her lobe as she made that lovely sound. He didn’t falter in his motions, doing his best to make her fall apart for him. 

“Come for me,” he demanded, a bit of need in his tone.

Her nails dug into his back as she arched into him, another moan leaving her before she bit the crook of his neck to keep herself from crying out. It wasn’t nearly as hard as other times she’d bitten him, but there would likely be a mark all the same. 

As she pressed close and arched, her inner walls tightened around him. There was something in the way he made demands of her body that sent shivers rolling through her every time. 

Between her bite and that familiar clench he stifled a bit of a louder groan. He rode out her climax a bit more, careful not to go over that edge himself. With labored breath he slipped out of her and kissed over her shoulder. “Lay down,” he breathed the demand.

The fact that he still hadn’t finished was...impressive. But she moved, laying back on the bed, reluctantly moving away from him as her fingers trailed down his chest as she did. She lightly slicked her lips and watched him, her body still flushed with pleasure. 

Climbing into bed he brought the blankets over with him as he settled between her thighs. “Such a good girl,” he praised, teasing her with his length.

The brush of him against her again had her gasp, shivering and more than a little sensitive. But she nodded her head in agreement. Yes, she was a good girl. 

That gasp only made him want her more. Pressing his length more firmly against her folds as he taunted her before sheathing himself in another sharp thrust. He had no intention of holding back this time. His own length sensitive from denying himself so much.

A moan that was part pleasure and part pain left her as he sheathed himself again, arching her back some as she bit down on her bottom lip. Rather than keeping her lip between her teeth, she pulled him down and kissed him deeply on a soft sound of pleasure. 

His tongue demanded hers at that kiss, his hips rising and falling into her mercilessly. He could hear the pain in her moans and it only made him want more. One of his hands buried into her locks, the other bringing her leg up before seizing her hip. Every action to ensure he sheathed as far into her as he could.

Rey answered that demand, her tongue tangled with his as one hand buried in his hair. She kept her leg where he put it and another muffled moan left her that turned into a whimper. Back to back sessions had her nearly trembling but this mix of pleasure and pain was something she’d come to expect with him. Nearly craved it. 

His pace was punitive, using his weight as he took her. He paused his claims to her lips to smear kisses down her cheek and throat, giving a harsh bite that was sure to leave a mark not easily concealed. A retaliation to her earlier nip.

The hard thrusts had her breathing more labored as she clutched to him. Her eyes fell closed as his mouth moved down her neck, though a sharp inhale was the sound that left her at the bite. Squirming beneath him slightly, her leg hooked around his waist and pulled him in closer as her hand tightened in his hair. 

He wouldn’t last as long as he had until then, he knew it. “So close,” he groaned, giving her a warning, his grip tightening on her as he felt that tightness in his gut as he bucked into her.

That tightened grip made her tremble for him and she gave a nod of her head. She arched again as he bucked, a soft whimper leaving her. Every inch of her was so sensitive from the continued climaxes, from his teasing, and the power in which he drilled into her. Close. She was so very close again. 

It was only a few more forceful thrusts into her before he felt his climax shoot through him, spilling into her as he groaned. He didn’t stop, continuing to ride through his pleasure, his grip loosening on her until he finally rolled off and caught his breath, completely spent. 

While he rode out his pleasure, she found hers, tightening around him once again as her hand gripped his hair and a soft cry of pleasure left her. A shiver rolled through her as he rolled off of her and she reluctantly let go of his hair, laying back against the pillows as she caught her breath. Her eyes were closed and her face flushed, though a smile did curve her lips once again. 

Head in the pillows he looked at the ceiling for a moment. “Think you can finally ignore that thing?” he asked, reaching for his nightstand to pull a death stick. It was rare he indulged, but between Poe and now this, he wasn’t going to skip out.

Rey rolled onto her side, her head resting on her arm as she looked at the ginger haired general. “Yes, sir,” she breathed with such a level of satisfaction she knew she was going to sleep like the dead. 

He nodded and lit the tip of the stick between his lips and took a deep drag. “Good,” he murmured, 

“Thank you,” she murmured in reply, watching him still. That was new. She didn’t know he smoked.

He settled a loose arm around her and took another drag, glad the ship had great ventilation. As much as he enjoyed the occasional smoke, he hated the lingering scent. “You can thank me by making sure there’s caf around for me tomorrow.

A slight chuckle left her and she shifted to nuzzle into his shoulder. “I’ll make sure there’s caf for you,” she promised as her eyes fell closed. 

As much as he hated to admit it, she felt nice tucked against his side. Every so often he couldn’t help but watch her there, the outline he could see in the mostly dark room. When he finished his death stick, he extinguished it and pulled her closer as he let sleep take over him.

The slight shift in position only made her more comfortable. He always felt cooler than she did, like he ran cold. But at the moment that was perfect as sleep claimed her once again. Easily falling under without the influence of the crystal whispering in her mind.


	23. Guerdon

Two more days had gone by where caf had been the only thing helping her hold onto a bit of her sanity. Despite enjoying that evening with Hux, she tried not to wake him even when the crystal woke _her_ from a dead sleep. At least it meant she wouldn’t have to listen to the pilot. 

Finally, it had stopped whispering, the images had stopped, and it seemed to give in to what the young Force user wanted it to do. And something just felt like it had finally clicked into place as she opened her hands and looked down. The crystal was a beautiful crimson color that had a sunburst at the center of it. Probably from when she had screamed while she worked on the crystal. Regardless, she had done it. 

Leaving her room after she tied back her hair and tucked the newly converted crystal into an inside jacket pocket, she knocked on the general’s office door and waited patiently. 

“Come in,” he called, figuring it was a stormtrooper with his latest report request.

Rey opened the door, stepping inside with a bit of a smile. “Good afternoon, General Hux. Do you happen to know where Master Ren is?”

When the commander had told him this might happen, he hadn’t exactly believed it. Taken aback he watched the girl a moment. “I do,” he said simply. “He said you might ask that,” he set down his data pad and took a stand.

It was almost eerie how well Ren knew her at times. “I accomplished the task he gave me,” she murmured, half tempted to draw the crystal out of the pocket. But she’d wait. 

“I suppose you have,” he said rather amazed, but composing himself easily enough. “Come, I’ll take you to him.” He pocketed his data pad, and reached for his coat, slipping it over his shoulders before leading her out towards the hanger.

“Thank you.” She didn’t put her hands into her pockets, despite her desire to, remembering each lesson that he had instilled. Though she still didn’t like the pocket rule of it all. Now she was nearly buzzing with a bit of excitement. He had said if she continued doing well she’d get her own lightsaber. Part of her hoped that’s what this was about rather than just a test of how well she was doing. 

Making a beeline for one of the TIEs, he climbed in and let her take the seat behind him. “Don’t get too excited,” he warned, fearing she’d think he was letting her fly.

As they climbed into the TIE and she took a seat, there was a bit of a thrill that went through her but she smiled a bit more regardless. “I’m not so naive to think you’re letting me fly,” she drawled carefully. Not anymore at least. 

Good, he thought, closing the cockpit and prepping for take off. It wasn’t a long flight, thankfully. Soon enough he’d be back on his ship without distractions. 

“Don’t touch anything,” he warned before liftoff.

“I won’t touch anything,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes and kept her hands in her lap for good measure. 

His maneuvers were calculated and steady. The flight smooth from take off to landing. A few stormtroopers marched to greet them as they made their way to the ground. 

After a few exchanges they were being led into a large building where they would find Ren and he would find a place to work in peace for a spell before returning aboard the Finalizer.

This wasn’t a planet that she could name off the top of her head but she paid close attention to everything as she followed along. Her posture was perfect and she watched. One of the worlds that built ships and it was quite warm on this particular planet. 

Word had been sent to the commander of their presence, which thankfully resulted in his appearance at the lifts to take over.

“I didn’t expect you to actually bring her,” Ren had told Hux.

The general lifted a brow. “You didn’t expect me to take advantage of our location?” He demanded. “Honestly, you best not be going soft on me.” On that he turned on his heels and left them to it. He had other matters to settle.

Kylo Ren merely watched the man leave before looking at the girl. “The master forger is ready for you,” he pointed towards the open doors of the lift.

There was a bit of surprise as she glanced between the two of them but she let it go, not going to question it for now. Looking after the general she turned back to Kylo and blinked a few times. 

“Master forger?” She couldn’t help the question. 

“She has a few hilts you can use for that crystal,” he nodded.

A saber. She was right. A bit more of a light came to her eyes and she nodded her head. “Thank you, Master Ren,” she murmured before she moved towards the open door of the lift. 

No more fighting with a practice saber. No more relying on her staff that still reminded her of her time being starved on Jakku. A new weapon for a new chapter of her life. 

“You did the work,” he murmured with a nod, joining her and leading them deeper into the compound. 

“It was rather difficult work,” she murmured with a sigh as she tried not to fidget. She was a little excited. Eager to actually feel her own saber in her hand. 

When the doors reopened, he led her down a hall to the heart of the forge that rested beneath. “I’ll collect you soon,” he murmured, leaving her in the capable hands of the Mandalorian forger they kept, moving to another chamber to get something for himself.

Before she could nod her head or say anything in acknowledgement she was struck by the sight of the Mandalorian forger. Hearing about Mandalorians and seeing a Mandalorian were two completely different things in her mind and here she was. In front of one. 

“Hello,” she greeted after a moment of silence and she could almost feel a sense of dry amusement. 

The forger beckoned her forward to the table that she had prepared, different styles of lightstaber hilts spread out for her.

Outfitting someone new with a lightsaber was a little unexpected, but she was able to adjust for the possibility and had a few schematics from old Jedha that allowed her to build the hilts. 

Each hilt was freshly forged or modified from the hilts gathered from Jedi lost to history. A few of them had older styles, a slight curve to the hilt that the Old Republic used to use before the Jedi schism. There were hilts from the height of the Sith era with spokes and designs on the emitters to make them seem all the more imposing. Or perhaps they were used to bash their opponent in the face if they got too close. A lot of that information was lost years ago. 

Rey didn’t try to get the other woman to talk and didn’t try to probe into what the woman was feeling. The masks and helmets did a lot to hide the emotions behind their wearers, though she was adjusting to them and they no longer brought her fear. 

There were three hilts that drew her eye. One had a slight curve to it, making it seem almost like a more noble weapon from the histories but as she picked it up it felt...awkward in her hand. True, it fit her palm better but it didn’t really feel like it would work well for her. 

The next hilt had a slight spiral grip to it and a few of those spikes near the emitter. The texturing reminded her of her staff in her hand from the number of times she had had to rewrap the thing. It might do. 

She picked up another two hilts and tested them in her hands, twirling it in her grip to see how it felt. One was overly ornate with cravings through the hilt. Though something about that one felt familiar she ultimately put it down. 

The hilt that she did decide on had a bit of that spiraling in the hilt, indentations between black and silver, and had two framing spokes on either side of the emitter for the light to go through. It felt the most natural out of all the options. 

All of the hilts were standard single blade lightsaber hilts. None of them were even close to resembling Kylo’s sword either. It made her wonder if having a more unique form of saber was a mark of someone either done with or nearly complete with their training or a sign of trust between student and teacher. 

Opening the panels of the lightsaber, with just a bit of silent guidance from the Mandalorian forger, she carefully took out the crystal that she had bled. There were some adjustments made before the crystal could be placed into the compartment. Then the adjustments had to be made to tighten it around the crystal to hold it in place. 

The forger occasionally guided the young woman’s hands to make sure that the components were properly set. The last thing she wanted was for her years of service to the First Order to be extended due to the girl’s mistakes with a lightsaber. When the girl seemed done, she motioned her towards an adjoining room with a figure to try her weapon on. Wanting everything to be in order before she let her out.

Rey followed after the Mandalorian and the battle dummy that was there for her. She spun the hilt of the saber in her hands twice before igniting it. It was a brilliant crimson with a lighter red near the center. The sunburst of the crystal actually visible in her blade. 

The hum of the blade sounded like music to her ears as she spun it in her hands again and then struck using one of the forms that Master Ren had taught her. Whatever that dummy was made of was resilient to the saber, though there was a discolored line on it to show she had hit her target as she drew back.

“Fine work as always,” Ren’s voice came from a corner of the room, a light praise for the Mandalorian that merely bowed her head before taking her leave. He had sensed her work coming to an end, which had worked out with his own agenda.

Drawing his own weapon he stood a few steps away from his apprentice. “Now,” he said quietly. “Let’s see what you can do with it.”

A bit of surprise went through their bond before she shifted her attention and moved into one of the stances he’d taught her. 

“Yes, Master Ren,” she murmured quietly before swiftly closing the distance to strike, testing how quickly he’d respond to her. 

As she struck he parried easily enough, pushing her back as he did. Her crystal had a rather pleasant shade of red, a nice change from what it had been for his master once upon a time.

Stepping back she swung again, aiming to strike low and then dart backwards. Just like in training she had to use her speed to her advantage. When it came to brute strength he had the edge here. 

He quickly swung to stop her strike and brought her blade back up to shove her back. She was quick, he’d give her that, but she was also weaker against his powerful blows. He made sure to keep his blade against hers as he engaged her, not wanting to actually disable her.

As she got accustomed to the feeling of the saber in her hand she didn’t think, she acted. Following her training along with the flow of the Force she darted back from any counters on his end as she moved in to swing. She’d parry, attempt a riposte, then dart back away, quick on her feet. 

For some time he continued their sparring, testing her, pushing her to get comfortable with her new weapon. She was doing well enough, which gave him hope for her continued training with his knights. They were force-sensitive, but the more she learned to use the Force, the more she would surpass them.

There was a brief moment of clarity where she moved before even thinking to counter an attack he was in the process of doing. She didn’t know if it was because of their bond or the Force, but she moved swiftly to try and push _him_ back with her strike instead. 

He could feel it, feel her, every move he made, it anticipated hers, but he hadn’t expected her to figure it out like that. It was impressive. She was impressive.

That thought almost made her cocky, almost, but she tuned him out as much as she could as she continued to move. Dodge, strike, dodge, parry, dodge. This was so much easier than trying to get a crystal to bend to your will.

After some time, he halted their motions, clipping his saber at his belt after deactivating it. “Good,” he nodded. “You’ve much yet to learn, but this is a good basis,” he acknowledged.

Much to learn, huh? She deactivated the saber and clipped it onto her belt with a bit of a smile. “Seems I should get back training then soon.” But it made her wonder. Could she gain knowledge about the saber the same way she had learned the mind trick from his mind?

“I won’t be letting you in that easily,” he warned, almost certain he knew what was coming across her mind as she furrowed her brow that way. He would have to block her out, which was hopefully easier fighting than it was in bed.

“Not even if I ask nicely? It might have me learn that much more rapidly,” she countered, not reaching for his mind with hers just yet. But oh it was tempting. 

He eyed her and shrugged. “Come,” he said, turning to lead her back to the lift and fly her back to the Finalizer.

Following after him she actually lifted a brow. “A shrug isn’t much of an answer, Master Ren,” she murmured as she stepped onto the lift. 

“I’d rather you learn as all Force users do,” he said simply.

A sigh left her lips at that. “Slowly and with time,” she answered with a slight nod.

“Exactly.”

It was how her body would learn it second nature. How she would learn to trust herself and know her limitations. 

A bit of a sigh left her lips at that but she nodded her head in understanding. She couldn’t argue with his logic behind it but she wanted to learn a bit more quickly. Wanted to prove that she could handle herself. 

He knew that thirst, he could taste it on his tongue. “Patience will come in time hopefully,” he said with a sigh, closing the doors to the lift and straightening a bit. 

“I’ve been working on it. You can’t exactly blame me for being restless. Most of my time is spent on the Finalizer.” Her breaks were typically going to accompany Hux when he made his speeches. 

He listened as she spoke and thought about what she said. Where most of them were trained and accustomed to time spent on board, he could sympathize to an extent. 

“I see,” he responded. 

Did he? If anyone understood her, and that was a decently sized if, it would be him. The only upside was that it wasn’t as precarious as the inside of the AT-AT had been. 

“It’s...different,” she murmured lightly. While she visited a lot of the same places on Jakku, she did also have the variety of something different every day with the wrecks she explored and salvaged. 

“It is,” he murmured, stepping out of the lift and down the hall back to the tarmac. “You realize we’re at war,” he looked at her. 

“I’m aware that we’re at war,” she replied easily as she followed after him obediently but nodded her head. 

“You’ve trained with my knights, when we go somewhere it’s not to explore,” he reminded her. Vicrul alone was the very nightmare of a number of planets quite literally.

“Well, I didn’t think you were picking night bloomers,” she drawled slightly, unable to help the bits of sass that came through. But for some reason she could picture that...perfectly. 

There was an image she had seen back in Maz’s castle, of the Knights and Ren all together and she could have swore that he had seen her...but it was just a vision. Nothing that was real. 

Rather than respond he took a steadying breath. Had he been this impatient of an apprentice? He knew the answer, but refused to acknowledge it. “When the Supreme Leader deems you ready,” he murmured though more so to remind himself.

That was a splash of cold water, remembering just how dismissive the Supreme Leader was of her and what she essentially was came rushing back. But she shoved it away before the thought could fully form. “Yes, Master Ren,” she replied as she followed him. Not coming up with another argument.


	24. Ren's Shadow

Now that she had a lightsaber, he’d reestablished her schedule, no longer avoiding her presence as he had. In fact, he woke her one morning with a different uniform. Something more akin to his usual attire. Being woken up by him, rather than the chime from either of their data pads, made her groan as she got up, but actually looked on with surprise at the change in attire. And at the fact he was in her room. 

“Is this a permanent change or a change for today,” she asked as she held back a yawn. Caf. She needed caf. 

“It’s a when you’re with me change.”

He wasn’t exactly supposed to have an understudy, but that was besides the point. She was strong, and Snoke had given him permission to train her, to hone her skills, and he planned to do exactly that.

As she got out of bed she yawned and moved to change without a second thought, using her wraps once again. 

“Will there be a time when I get to pick my own clothes,” she half grumbled the question, still waking up enough and not having the wherewithal to hold back her tongue. 

Ren just watched her for a moment. “Have you seen anyone on board wearing something they chose?” he asked. 

“I assumed you picked what would fit best for you,” she murmured as she pulled on the tunic and then the pants. As she pulled on the belt and the gambeson like jacket she clipped her saber to the belt. Holding off on the gloves till she got done braiding her hair. 

To some extent she was right, he and the knights had a style. A mix of black and trinkets from kills. “It’s still just another uniform,” he shrugged.

Braiding back her hair, she glanced over at him with a slightly raised brow. “I suppose,” she murmured as she tied it off and pulled on her boots, lacing them quickly, and then finished with her gloves. 

“Am I still training with your knights this morning, Master Ren?”

“Not this morning,” he said simply. “Today you’ll be joining me as my apprentice.”

It took a moment to hide the surprise she felt but she nodded her head. “I- of course,” she murmured. 

His only experience was having been at Snoke’s side. How far he could train her was left unclear and he planned to use that grey area, just as he’d outwitted his master before. 

“Come,” he ordered, taking her down a different path from their usual trajectory on the ship. He had a few things to oversee. The first being assessing 87s reprogramming.

She followed without a complaint or a word, shadowing his steps rather easily now. Each man had a different pace in which they traversed the ship and she adjusted to either of them without a thought now. 

Below the hangers was a floor entirely set up for the troopers on board. Their own training facilities, mess hall, all under the scrutiny of Captain Phasma. The chromium plated suit was easy to spot. 

“Commander,” she greeted the man, offering him the data pad. “87 seems on track with his re-education, but we’ve been blinded by him before,” she began.

His gaze moved over the screen, skimming the data. “Where is he now?”

“Going through another round of re-education. He’s scheduled to train in twenty.”

“Show us.”

“Of course,” Phasma led them to a room down the hall on the other side of a two-way mirror. Strapped in a chair, Finn was being forced to watch propaganda holos of the First Order, his gaze seemingly dazed as their purpose seemed to be functioning as prescribed.

Rey glanced through that mirror and looked him over, that dazed expression and the propaganda holos. It was interesting to see but she had to wonder if they had started with this to begin with, with each trooper, how had 87 slipped the education?

Ren focused on the man before looking down at the data pad. “Curious,” he murmured, he dug deeper into the file. “I want a sample drawn and analyzed for a midichlorian count,” he told Phasma. 

“Sir-”

He turned to look at her. “I suggest you start having all of your troopers tested. You might find a correlation between your defective units,” he drawled. It made sense. It would definitely counteract the propaganda machine. 

Phasma actually glanced in at 87 and gave a slight nod of her head as she seemed to study him. Like that alone would tell her anything. “I’ll schedule a medical droid to come after training to test the ones training with him as well,” she murmured. 

That word was something that got Rey’s attention. Midichlorians. She’d heard whispers about them during her meditations but she didn’t really know much more about it than that. She’d ask later...even though she wanted to know now.

“Was there anything else?” he asked the captain.

Phasma shook her head. “No, Commander. I’ll make sure those tests come back to you quickly.”

“Good,” he said to the last bit. “Come,” he told Rey, leading them to the next item on his list.

As they walked along that question still buzzed through her mind. Maybe that was another topic she could meditate on and Ani might actually answer her. Finding things out without asking Ren was sometimes satisfying. 

“What do you usually do in a day?” She’d never given much thought to what her presence had done to their efficiency before. 

He looked towards her. “Depends on the day,” he said honestly. “Interrogations, secret missions, training,” he murmured. He never quite knew what the next day held for him. 

She nodded. “And today?”

“Today we have a few things,” he said. “We’re going to be heading to a nearby system,” he said as he led her to the hangar. He had some stone to collect for Snoke. At least that had been what he’d been told. Things were never so simple with his master, and what better way to test the girl than to throw her into the midst of it all.

A bit of a thrill went through her. They were getting off the Finalizer. Not that she didn’t like the ship, it was becoming more of a home than the AT-AT she had slept, but she liked seeing more of the galaxy as a whole. 

He could nearly taste her excitement, but made no motion to mention it. Instead, he led her to the ship they would be flying. His TIE Whisper, with its tell tale red streak across the side.

This had been the Whisper being worked on when she was in the hanger being tested a few weeks ago. Trying not to seem too eager, she followed him easily and moved into the TIE to take her own seat with her back to him. 

“Don’t touch anything, right,” she murmured with a slight sigh. The TIEs were interesting pieces of equipment and she understood the ins and outs of them mechanically now. 

Ren straightened in his seat at that. “Come here,” he murmured.

Rey took a moment before she moved to back around to Ren’s seat. “Yes, Master Ren?”

He tapped his lap. “Sit with me.”

She was sure this was some sort of safety hazard but she did as she was told, leaning back into him.

He gently moved her hair back, pressing a light kiss to the crook of her neck. “Comfortable?” he asked gently.

The kiss made her shiver, and she bit down on her bottom lip slightly before she took in a slow breath and nodded. 

“Good,” he responded in a husky murmur. “Start the flight prep,” he demanded.

Focus. Right. Rather than say a word, she went into action with the flight prep, checking the readings as she got the TIE ready to fly. Why did it seem like doing this under pressure would be easier than it was in his lap?

He paid attention to her every motion, as pleasant as it was to feel her in his lap, he wasn’t about to fail a departure. So far she seemed to be doing well enough, remembering her training.

The flight prep was easily accomplished but she glanced over her shoulder. “...How much are you letting me do?” 

“How long do you want to stay in my lap?” he smirked.

A bit of a blush filled her cheeks at that but she raised a brow. “To fly or in general?” She countered back cheekily.

“I meant to fly, but now you can answer both.”

“As long as you don’t purposely try to distract me I don’t mind staying in your lap to fly,” she murmured as she actually lifted off and turned towards the door. “...and longer than I probably should,” she murmured as she flew them out of the Finalizer. 

He shook his head. “I would like to land in one piece,” he reminded her. “And I might help make that a reality,” he was careful not to touch her as she flew them out of the hangar.

A slight laugh left her at that as she relaxed into him, keeping her hands on the controls and moving rather smoothly. TIEs reacted so much more easily to touch than the Falcon had. 

“Just going to the set coordinates on the surface?” She’d focus on the task at hand for now...and ignore that possibility. 

He peered over her shoulder. “Oh that’s not the planet we’re going to,” he murmured, reaching forward to type in the M-11 sector they would be travelling to.

He was trusting her to make a jump. That was...she wasn’t sure what she was feeling at that moment but she gave a nod of her head and adjusted accordingly. “Yes, sir.”

“Keep her steady,” he warned. 

“A TIE is easier to keep steady than the Falcon. I can handle it,” she murmured, though for once she didn’t sound defensive. 

The irony wasn’t lost on him. “You flew that hunk of junk and lived to tell the tale,” he chuckled.

“I tried to pick a different freighter. Your men didn’t exactly give me options,” she countered but she was smiling as she kept the TIE steady and made the jump.

He supposed that was true. 

Clearing through the jump, the ship stayed stabilized and a smile curved her lips. 

Once they dropped from hyperspace he placed his hands over hers, guiding them to the surface of a nearby planet. From their vantage point it looked like an angry reddish brown planet. Phemis wasn’t particularly known for being inhabited, but like many planets in the Corellian system, it did have a variety of crystals that were mined. Many of which had since been made illegal to do so.

Accepting his guidance, she carefully landed the TIE Whisper with him. There was a feeling of accomplishment with this and she hoped that this would be included in any report he and Hux might exchange about her progress. 

“Not bad,” he murmured, pressing a few light kisses against her neck. He released her hands and reached over to turn off the TIE and open the hatch.

A light shiver rolled down her spine at that and she was half tempted to tilt her head to expose more of her neck for him to dote on. But she resisted the urge. Once he turned off the TIE and hit the opening for the hatch, she moved out of his lap and out of the TIE.

He followed her out and looked around before closing the hatch of the TIE. Though he doubted anyone would steal his ship, he didn’t want to find some species crawling into the cockpit while they were down in the caves.

“This way,” he marched forward.

Stretching slightly she fell into step at his side with a nod of her head. “Are we gathering intel or resources or finding a spy?” She asked the things that came to mind, still staying rather a lert and watching ahead of them.

“We’re fetching crystals,” he said simply. “Rubat specifically.”

“Rubat...aren’t they like kyber crystals?”

“It’s what used to be used prior to the crystals from Ilum,” he nodded. 

At least her lessons were paying off. She nodded her head, trying to resist the urge to bombard him with questions. 

He continued to march down towards a set of caves. Obviously an old mine that hadn’t seen work in centuries. It made sense, Rubat was made illegal in the days of the Empire. 

“It’s unlikely we find any, but we’ll start at the source.”

“Makes the most sense,” she agreed as she followed after him, curiosity actually sparked.

As they drew deeper into the caves he pulled out a light to help with their footing. “Watch your step,” he warned as they passed tracks and desolate cargo holders.

It was tempting to use her saber to see, but she slowed her steps and carefully followed him into the caves, her hand resting near the hilt though. Just in case there was anything on this planet that might be dangerous. Other than the terrain of the mine. 

With the Force he reached out, trying to feel the crystals, if there were any left. “Reach out, see if you feel any crystals,” he ordered in a soft tone. 

“Yes, Master Ren,” she murmured to the order as she took in a slow breath and started to reach through the Force. But she wasn’t sure what exactly they’d feel like. If they felt like that crystal she’d had to bleed she wasn’t sure if she wanted one of them barrelling back into her mind. 

“I can sense your fear,” he told her as Snoke had often told him. “Rubat Crystals are sharper than their Ilum equivalents,” he stopped to hold her in place. “They give a more defining blade, offer more control,” he murmured. At least those were the properties he knew of.

“I’m not afraid,” she almost snapped. But she was. Afraid they’d try to tempt her with those visions again. And they had been tempting. More than she cared to admit. “So they’d be useful,” she murmured as she stayed where he wanted. 

“Very,” he murmured. And hopefully less haze inducing than their Ilum counterparts.

Taking in a slow breath she closed her eyes and reached out further with the Force. But she could feel him a bit more easily as she did this as well. It was mildly distracting feeling him so close after being away from him to work on that damn crystal. 

“You can focus on me later,” he half teased, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Shhhh,” she murmured even as she blushed. She stretched that awareness as far as she could. It felt like stretching a muscle in a way. After a few long moments she felt something. 

“Deep in the mine...a few feet down,” she murmured, opening that bond between them a bit so he could feel what she had found. 

He closed his eyes and let whatever was between them open further. He followed that feeling, and felt the edges of something. Like a ripple in the force. 

“There,” she confirmed as she pushed to that slight ripple. It was small but it was there. 

“Hopefully we find something worth bringing back,” he murmured.

“If that’s there...there might be more deeper down,” she murmured in reply as she opened her eyes and glanced in that direction. 

They had to hope so. Snoke wasn’t one to accept empty hands when he made a request. Their trek down was strenuous and riddled with obstacles. Steep descents, sharp edges, when they finally found the small chamber she had sensed.

The small chamber was just as jagged as the rest of the mine and she had to be careful not to rub up against anything the wrong way. There were a few lights in the cavern though, twinkling ahead and a few twinkling up above. Jagged crystals that had either been forgotten or deemed not quality enough to use. 

Ren looked at the twinkles here and there, trying to gage the situation. He wondered how best to extract them without leaving an imprint of his own on any of them. Snoke asked for the crystals, and he knew better than to think this wasn’t some new test.

The young woman took a few steps further into the chamber carefully, leaning in to look at a few of those fragments carefully. Luckily, none of them called to her but she was curious about them. Previously her curiosity would have her reaching out to touch them but now she kept her hands to herself. 

He looked around and found a cluster that seemed promising. Nothing great, but clear enough. His gloved hand touched around the base, mindful not to actually touch the shards. “I think these will do,” he murmured.

Looking over her shoulder at the shards he selected she nodded her head before looking around the cave. “Will they replenish themselves with time? Or are these likely the last ones?” It wasn’t a question she actually expected him to know the answer to, but she couldn’t help but ask it. 

“No idea,” he said simply. He honestly didn’t know.

At that she nodded and almost reached to the crystals in front of her before she drew back her gloved hand and turned back to look at the ones he was trying to collect. “Should we grab another sample of them in case that isn’t enough?”

“We can,” he murmured, carefully extracting the cluster over head and bagging it before joining his apprentice.

She nodded her head as she took another cluster at the base and managed to break it off. She didn’t have a bag on her person, but she turned to her master and lifted a brow. “Happen to have another bag?”

He pulled another and offered it to her. “Good thing one of us is prepared,” he half teased.

“Well, I didn’t know where we were going, Master Ren,” she countered as she bagged the crystals and put them in an inside pocket of her new jacket. 

“You’ll learn to anticipate in time,” he thought the words out loud more so than a response. “You don’t have the sight yet.” He was almost disappointed.

“The sight?”

He drew closer to her, meeting her gaze. “Might come as dreams or visions. Snippets of the future,” he murmured.

That sounded...pretty amazing. “I’m starting to wonder what the Force can’t do,” she murmured with a shake of her head. 

“Some would say nothing,” he murmured. 

“But what would you say, Master Ren,” she inquired. 

He thought a moment, unsure how to word it. “I would say anyone that believes themselves master of it is a fool,” he said simply. The Force had its uses, but he knew better to think it didn’t have its own agenda.

She considered that but gave a nod of her head. Never would she think she could master that unseen force that allowed her to influence the world around her. Controlling her own abilities was the main goal.

“We should head back before night falls,” he said as he marched back the way they came.

Following after him through the mine she gave a nod of her head. “Is this to be an alternative again to kyber crystals since Ilum is powering Starkiller?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. For all he knew Snoke wanted to create memos. Crystals could hold data as well as become blades. 

Interesting. Did that mean that Ren shared more with her than he had shared with him from his own Master? That was...strange. “I see.”

He was silent for most of the journey back through the cavern systems. There was a reason it was called the endless caves. He wasn’t sure how far they had gone or how much further they had ahead of them. It reminded him of the caves he had destroyed on Dagobah. 

She stayed focused so she didn’t slip or get scraped up. The caves seemed to go on forever but there was a clear path in her head of where they were going. Retracing steps was a talent of hers. There were wrecks she had fallen through for not watching her steps on Jakku. 

It was tedious, but they eventually made it back to the TIE fighter. Though he didn’t let her fly it this time around, he did allow her to at least familiarize herself with the gunner seat before they went to hyperspace.


	25. Intimacy

A few days had passed, and Kylo Ren had taken the girl along with him. Most saw it as him simply taking back the time he had lost while she had remained with the general, but deep down he knew it was more than that. Still he concealed it as he did most things. She was his student, just as she was Hux’s student on such allotted times. 

Though the knights helped train her in combat, they weren’t as well versed with the Force as he was. Snoke had wanted it that way. For them to be lethal without being a threat to him.

“Focus,” he told her, resuming his form to start the sparring once more. Granted she was blindfolded, but he hadn’t exactly been taught with handholding. This was far nicer than anything he would have survived with Snoke really.

Letting herself move into another of the forms he had taught her, she gave a nod of her head. Her awareness was focused more on the Force than anything else. Relying on that instinctual voice to move or strike when he came close. It was going better than she would have expected, not that she had that high of an expectation.

He struck forward, trusting that she would parry him, not holding anything back as he launched his attack.

As soon as she moved she moved to parry and then riposte the strike, expression cool and calm as she focused. She could feel him through the Force just like she could through whatever tethered them together in the Force. 

Again and again he countered her responses, pushing her back and testing her. Low, high, side and back, he moved around her, circled her, narrowed in on her as he tested her ability. The more he did so, the more he could feel her. Not only did he anticipate her, but there was something more. He could almost see the connection between them.

Without her overthinking it, she was able to move more smoothly. She didn’t overthink it and simply went on instinct. Her breathing was slowly getting a bit harder as they fought, but she sidestepped and moved with him. After he moved away a step when she countered she dove in on the offensive, feeling confident in what her instincts were telling her. 

A small twirl of the wrist and he sent her blade in a different direction, shifting her until he was at her back. She was getting better. His own breath was ragged at her cheek, his blade holding hers close to her chest where they could both feel the heat. What possessed him, he couldn’t be sure, but his lips claimed hers in a demanding kiss.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, close to him the way she was. The heat of his breath against her cheek had a shiver roll down her spine and as soon as his lips were on hers she kissed him back. Meeting the demand eagerly as she pressed back into his body. 

Disengaging his lightsaber, he clipped it at his belt and brought his hand to her throat, keeping her close as he continued to claim her. Removing her blindfold as he did so.

As the kiss continued, she disengaged her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, her breath hitching as his hand came to her throat.

The hand remained there a while longer, smoothing down and into her tunic to grope her breast as he deepened their exchange, tongue beckoning hers.

Deepening the kiss with him, she pressed back into him, her hips almost grinding back against him as sparks of desire rolled through her. Once again she felt so small compared to him but at the moment she quite enjoyed that feeling. 

It seemed like every time he pushed against the bond, it only pulled him to her more firmly. Much like a blaster bolt in a magnetized field. 

_Mine,_ his mind thought as he squeezed her breast and reached between her thighs, slipping a hand inside her pants to tease her. 

Breaking the kiss to get a deeper breath she gasped as his other hand dipped between her thighs. She ground back against him slowly, biting down lightly on her bottom lip. 

All her responses spurred him on. Had him pushing down her pants as he pressed his firmness to her. His teeth dragged against him the side of her neck.

His desire fed into hers, making her all the more reactive to him as he pushed her pants down her legs. They got bunched up by her boots but she didn’t care, not as his teeth dragged against her neck. She tilted her head for him as her lashes fluttered slightly. 

“Kylo…” she breathed his name, a certain level of neediness to the tone. 

He’d been undoing his pants as she spoke his name. He didn’t address it right away, seizing his length and sheathing himself into her. “Say it again,” he growled.

As soon as he was inside of her she gasped and rested one hand on the wall in front of her to brace herself. Blush filled her cheeks but she closed her eyes. “Kylo,” she breathed his name again. 

His thrusts were harsh as he speared into her, holding her in a near bruising manner. “Again,” he demanded.

“Kylo,” she moaned a bit louder as she ground back against him, a soft whine leaving her. Desire nearly pulsing through her. 

“You’re mine,” he groaned, losing himself into her. It was something he knew deep in his bones. 

That groan made her shiver and there was such a sense of rightness with that that she didn’t dare say anything against it. It would sound like a lie. Another soft whimper left her as he continued to thrust into her. 

The pleasure between them was on loop. He could feel her, and how she felt, and it was hard for him to focus. Turning her cheek, he claimed her lips, nipping her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and kissing her more deeply.

“Oh,” she gasped into his lips before kissing him back more deeply, her tongue delving into his mouth. She could feel his own pleasure, his own building just like hers, and she couldn’t stop. He felt amazing inside of her, stretching her, possessing her…

His breath was ragged, muffled between their locked lips. The more he thrust into her, the more he was lost to their respective sensations blurring together. He was so close, and he knew it. He tried his best to keep himself from spilling over. A firm bite against her lower lip to keep them both from ending too quickly. 

That build up was getting so close with the blurring sensations. Briefly she wondered what trying to block each other would be like but as soon as she thought it, he was biting into her lips. A hiss left her at that. 

“Kriff,” she half whined before biting him back. As soon as she bit his bottom lip she sucked it lightly into her mouth before kissing him again. 

It had his hips drive more wildly into her, kissing her in return from that retaliatory act. She was something, and yet he wasn’t angry. 

There was need and hunger in that kiss, though there was something else underlying it as well. That desire for intimacy that had been there before, that likely triggered her saying his name while they did this, continued to build.

The more wild his thrusts were, the more she had to brace on the wall in front of her as her breathing became more uneven and pleasure nearly made her legs weak at the knees. Close. If he didn’t keep trying to draw them out she was getting so close.

“Say my name,” he breathed.

“Kylo,” she moaned in answer.

He was getting closer, completely lost to the feedback. He couldn’t stop it if he wanted. 

It only took a few more thrusts before she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out her pleasure, or crying out his name, as her inner walls tightened around him. 

For the life of him, he couldn’t say who had finished first. His muscles ached and his body arched into her, riding out their climaxes a while longer. Ren nipped at her neck. “My quarters,” he growled. He was far from done with her. 

“Yes, sir,” she breathed as that blush stayed in her cheeks. Once he pulled out of her, she pulled back up her basics and her pants, fastening them back. Apparently they could still make her blush.

He tucked himself back in his pants and turned to leave the training room. His cheeks were flushed both from the activity as it was from what he had done in a room that had always been near sacred to him.

Once her clothes were straightened and her hair tucked back into place, she followed after him to his room. That blush stayed in her cheeks. Should they have done that? Either way...it had been rather thrilling, especially since she’d been saying his name. 

All the way to his quarters, he didn’t look back. He didn’t have to, he could feel her there. Once the door closed behind them he began to strip out of his attire. It was a while before he risked a glance her way. 

“Shower,” he nudged her towards the fresher. 

He knew he wasn’t being particularly verbose but he was still trying to figure things out.

As he nudged her she sighed but let her hair down and teased her fingers through it as she started to strip. Her things were tossed down the chute, article after article, before she strode ahead of him and into the adjoining room. 

If he wasn’t going to be saying much than neither was she. She turned on the water for the fresher and went ahead inside, leaning into the spray with a soft sigh. 

Ren followed her in, turning her to face him as he entered the spray. He’d never been a man of words, and in his life, nothing had really prepared him for this. His fingers were gentle as he brushed her cheek. “I…” he started and tried to figure out where he was going with that. “I didn’t mean for…” he admitted, his cheeks flushing again.

Looking up at him, she actually leaned into that gentle touch. He could be so gentle with her and it was a jarring contrast to how he was when he fought. Though at that admittance she arched a brow slightly, her hand covering his on her cheek. “...didn’t mean to have your way with me in the training room?”

His jaw clenched, but he nodded all the same. “The more I try to push away from this bond we share,” he wasn’t sure how to explain it. Surely Snoke hadn’t created it as he claimed. “It’s hard to train you when you can simply anticipate me, it won’t be so easy with others.”

Releasing his hand slowly she offered a slight smile. “It’s still not easy with you. You’re a lot stronger than me and you anticipate me as well. If I actually think about what I’m doing you can counter it as soon as I actively think it,” she murmured. 

“You’ve only just begun,” he reminded. “I’ve had a sword in my hand longer than you’ve been alive,” he reminded.

“Am I just that predictable then?” She half joked but she shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve had a staff in mine for years. Over half my life.” 

He looked at her. “A bit,” he murmured. “Other times, less so,” he wasn’t so unfair as to take away the times she had surprised him. The first time she’d managed to take information from his mind the way he could others or even hers had definitely caught him off guard. 

She nodded before she grabbed the soap and started washing herself off, offering a slight shrug. “I suppose it’ll just take time. Like you said, you’ve been training longer than I’ve been alive.” Which was a mildly uncomfortable thought. 

“I mean I’m not that old,” he amended, but it didn’t help that he felt old beside her. Kriff. “I-” There really was no digging himself out of this one was there?

Rey didn’t help him for a few moments as she continued washing herself and moved back into the spray to rinse off. “You sure?” She questioned but there was amusement in her eyes before she shook her head. “You aren’t that old. Though neither of us knows the other’s age.”

“I’m close to accomplishing 30 standard years,” he said, reaching for the soap and lathering himself. There that removed any doubt or lack of knowledge. For a moment he couldn’t help but fear perhaps she was even younger than he’d first thought.

Well. Older than she thought but not _that_ old at least. “I’m close to 20 standard years. Depending on exactly how long I’ve been here it might be 20.” She murmured as she reached for the shampoo.

A decade wasn’t so bad right? At least she was considered an adult in the galaxy or he might have been ill. “I wasn’t that far off then,” he murmured. He’d had a feeling that she was about that much younger than he was.

“Well...good to know it doesn’t bother you then,” she murmured as she washed her hair, working the shampoo into a lather as she watched him. By the Force he was handsome. 

“Does it bother you?” he asked.

“A lot of things used to bother me that were more important than age. If they don’t bother me anymore...then why should I let this bother me?”

He knew she hadn’t exactly asked for this. For any of it. “Do I bother you?” He asked.

“Do you-” she was rendered speechless this time. His silence sometimes bothered her but due to that bond, or maybe more naturally now, she enjoyed the time spent with him. 

“You used to.”

He studied her for a moment. At least she was honest. “And now?”

She took the time to rinse her hair as she thought about it and finally let out a slow breath. “No. For the most part you don’t bother me.”

As he washed his hair he tried to figure out what it meant that he no longer bothered her. Letting him mull that over, she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and stepped out of the fresher, grabbing a towel to start drying off. Luckily she still had clothes in his room. His room, Hux’s room, and her room all had some of her clothing in them. 

After rinsing out his locks he moved to grab a towel. “Only sometimes?” He murmured wondering when that was.

As she dried off she chuckled. “Only sometimes. Like when you give me one word answers,” she murmured as she glanced over her shoulder at him before leaving the room to go and grab clothes. 

It sort of surprised him that after everything one word answers were what bothered her. Once dry he threw the towel down the chute and moved to settle in bed. “Just my lack of communication as you put it?” He perked a brow slightly.

When he stayed naked, she actually threw the idea of getting clothing out the window and tossed her own towel down the chute once she was dried off. “Would you prefer I still hold on to everything that bothered me before?” She countered before moving to sit on the bed and shrugged slightly. “I still want more freedoms but that isn’t entirely a you thing.”

“You’ve gotten a lot more freedoms,” he reminded. Her own room. Weapons. Time away from both he and the general. 

“I know, but if I’m going to be traveling the galaxy I would like to see more of it.”

He inched closer and trailed a couple fingers along her shoulder. “All in due time,” he mirrored the kiss she had pressed to him in the shower.

Those light touches made her shiver and she moved a bit closer to him, her fingers lightly tracing over his chest. “I suppose.”

“I don’t have to take you on missions,” he murmured, tracing along the side of her body, nudging her closer once his fingers reached her hip.

Easily she moved closer to him, almost in his lap again. “Are you proposing supervised shore leave?”

His touch extended down her thigh and leg only to move up the other. “I’m saying I risk a lot taking you with me,” he breathed in her ear. “Yet I still do it.”

It caused her to question, at least to herself, why he did. Why he let her go with him and why he was so much more gentle with her. But she refused to ask. 

A sigh left her lips at his touch, shifting her legs apart slightly as her fingers trailed up and down his chest. “I’m grateful,” she murmured as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jaw. 

Those nimble fingers and feather light kisses sent shivers down his back. He could already feel his length stir. Though he knew she meant it when she said she felt grateful there was still confusion. 

“I can taste your uncertainty,” he kissed beside her lips. “Have I done something?” 

The light kiss made her close her eyes and take in a steadying breath. “You just confuse me still,” she murmured before she pressed her lips to his. That wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have. Not now. 

He nudged her back against the pillows, a hand reaching between her thighs to see how far that confusion extended.

She leaned back against the pillows, her fingers tracing through his hair as she parted her legs for him a bit more on a sigh. Between her legs she was already growing slick with arousal for him, all of his light touches making her respond. 

That warm wetness he felt only deepened his desire for her. He teased her, fingers slipping against her folds before sliding into her.

Her breath hitched slightly as she watched him, rolling her hips into his hand as she tried to block a bit of their bond this time. It wasn’t like she needed it to want him. 

At those rolls of her hip he settled between her thighs, reaching to steady himself against the wall panel as he claimed her lips. He could feel her blocking the bond and did his best to keep her out as well as he removed his fingers to line himself up and bury himself hilt deep into her. A groan escaping his lips as he fell into one of his firm and steady paces.

Kissing him back, her hand tightened in his hair as she tried to hold that block in place. As he filled her she moaned against his lips, but rested a hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it. “...Slower…” she murmured before pressing another kiss to his lips. This time she wanted to savor it as long as she could. 

His hips faltered as she spoke. Looking at her he nodded, drawing his hips out of her in a slow stroke before filling her inch by inch. 

A soft gasp left her and her lashes fluttered as she arched into him, her fingers stroking through his hair and down along the back of his neck. Better. A nice slow build. She knew the power he had in him but this...it added a bit of that intimacy she craved. 

That gasp, the way her eyes fluttered, he mostly saw things like that in cases of medical distress. If it weren’t for the way she arched and gasped, he might have stopped. Instead he pursued the languorous pace, the sheer amount of control causing his breath to grow more shallow.

Her fingers traced down his back and she nodded her head before she moaned softly. “..Slowly build that back up,” she encouraged before she placed a kiss to his lips, then to his jaw, and then nipped his neck gently. 

Rather than press against the wall, he slipped his arm under the pillow, his other hand curling against her hip as he rolled his hips into her, allowing every thrust to gain a little speed and force without being as rough. “Like that?” He murmured nipping at her ear lobe, sucking it in.

“Oh...yes,” she moaned as her hips rolled to meet his and her hand tightened in his hair again. Looking up at him she lightly bit down on her bottom lip. It was like he was reaching every part of her with those thrusts. As much as she enjoyed nearly being drilled into the mattress this felt...better. 

His nose brushed hers as he continued to work through the continuous shift in pace. He could feel himself building towards another climax but it was different. Slowly he claimed her lips, tentatively at first. Almost taunting her into a kiss.

“Kylo,” she moaned his name into the kiss again. She’d already done it once. Might as well do it again. He hadn’t seemed angry. Her hips rocked to meet his thrusts as that pleasure was more slow to build this time. Something that could be savored a bit more. 

“Rey,” he groaned back, his hand a bit more bruising against her hip as he sheathed himself into her. That voice in his mind was growing stronger. _Mine,_ it claimed.

The bruising grip made her squirm slightly, hitching her breath as she dug her nails lightly into his shoulder. That word was in her head again and she couldn’t tell if it was him or her thinking _mine_ but it felt dangerous. 

That squirm had him release his grasp on her smoothing over the flesh before clutching the sheets instead. His lips claiming hers in a passionate embrace.

She matched his passion, rolling her hips to meet him and wrapping one leg around his waist to pull him in closer. 

With his motions limited he ground more than drove into her, nipping and spreading her lips as he indulged in her. 

The grinding made her whine into his mouth, her lips parting for him to kiss him back. There was a desire for more echoing through that bond. More of his hands on her. His mouth on her. All of it. It always got like this. Like she couldn’t get enough of him. Even without the feedback loop.

He could feel her need, and fulfilled it as best he could. His hand roamed her side, and up her abdomen. Never parting from her lips he explored her body, palming her breast as he continued to fill her. She was perfect and warm, the build he felt different from any of their other times together. 

Holding that kiss with him, she arched into him and ground back into him. That palming of her breast made her breath hitch again. A soft whine of a moan left her against his. Close. She nearly trembled, holding out for a bit longer this time, or at least trying to. 

As much as he tried to control himself, he was incapable of holding back much longer. Between the feel of her and those sounds she made he could feel that heat roll through him as his innards coiled. Soon enough he was spilling into her again, causing his grip on her breast to tighten as he rode through his climax.

The continued thrusts and the feeling of him filling her body once again had her arch. Another moan of his name left her lips as her inner walls tightened around him and her hand stayed in his hair, keeping him close to her as she took deeper breaths. This time she didn’t try to shy away from him or avert her gaze from him. 

That clenching around his sensitive length had him groan as he did his best to ride her out until he simply stilled inside her. He had half expected to see her look away. Instead he was faced with those glossy hues. Prying his hand from her breast he brushed her cheek. 

As she caught her breath, her eyes stayed on his face and she leaned into that gentle touch. Her hand slowly loosened its grip on his hair, brushing it back from his face as she offered him a smile, face flushed with pleasure. 

He studied her smile, smoothing her hair back as he leaned to press a kiss beside her lips. Slowly he pulled out and settled beside her, lost in his own thoughts yet keeping her close.

As he settled beside her she curled in against his side, actually wrapping an arm around him this time. Her eyes fell closed and that smile continued to curve her lips. It was more than just physical contentment.

His mind couldn’t help but go back to the last time with the general, how the other man had basically demanded she fall apart and she had. It made him wonder how much of this past exchange had been influenced by her time with him. “That was…” he breathed unsure how to really describe it.

Glancing up at him, she lifted a brow. “Was…?”

“It was good,” he responded. 

Good felt like an understatement to her but she nodded her head and pressed a kiss to his collar before just resting her head against him. “Good.”

He pet her hair as she continued to kiss and rest against him. “I guess I assumed you liked it rougher,” he murmured. She had blamed him for not talking enough right?

As he pet her hair, she relaxed further and let her eyes close. A level of contentment was washing over her. “Sometimes I do. Sometimes I crave something...else,” was it more? Or was it just different?

His touch moved down over her shoulder and arm, trailing down her side. “When we...I can sense some things,” he admitted. “I’m not a mind reader.”

The gentle touch had her completely relaxed against him and she blushed a little more. “...I’m working on being more...vocal,” she murmured quietly. 

“And yet I lack communication,” he muttered more to himself than anything.

She actually nipped at his neck. “You don’t tell me what you want either,” she murmured as a counter. 

“I-“ he began and paused. His neck aching where she bit. She had a point. His lips pursed for a moment. “I know I want you,” he murmured. “And things have been pleasurable so far.” Not just for him, he knew that.

That feeling was quite mutual. It was hard to keep her hands off of him sometimes and she wasn’t sure if it was her or the bond half the time. “It has been...and I want you too so we’re in agreement there.”

Rather than attempt speaking more he nipped her lip and playfully drew it in before kissing her. That word still lingering in his mind. _Mine._

A shiver rolled through her and she kissed him back, her fingers threading through his hair. There was such a sense of belonging with him like this. And she didn’t fight or argue against that word.


	26. Threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Ｔｒｉｇｇｅｒ Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇ】  
> This chapter contains content that might make certain readers uncomfortable. This chapter contains mentions of physical assault and attempted sexual assault. Reader discretion is advised.

Everything seemed much more organized in her data pad. Every meeting and training a neat little box tied to a length of time. Even meals had slots of their own. Though nights had been hers to have to herself, she had alternated them between the two men in her life. 

Days alternated between physical and intellectual learnings. Training sessions scheduled between the Knights of Ren and Phasma, the commander and the general, flight and fight. The latest being a fighting day.

Dodging a swing of one of the larger vibroblades from the Knights she struck back with her saber. The buzz of her own weapon was a comfort in her ears. But Kylo had been right. While she could anticipate nearly everything he did in a fight, likely through their bond, it was harder to anticipate exactly what the knights would do. 

There were brief moments of clarity, reaching through the haze, that told her to move but it wasn’t a clear idea on how to counter. It kept her on the defensive for longer than she cared to admit. 

Bruises were on her arms under her sleeves from the fighting, nothing she couldn’t handle just yet, but she was trying so hard to land a decent blow on at least one of them. They’d take turns and switch out every few swings so right when she thought she had an idea of how to counter one of them they managed to push her right back off balance. 

Lunging forward, she almost landed a hit before he dodged away and before she could respond she took a blow from behind that knocked her to the ground. 

The tender pain of a blooming bruise was felt spreading across her back but she nodded her head and quickly rolled before popping back up to try and swing at the knight that had knocked her down. This was getting ridiculous. 

All of them were huge compared to her and she could feel her own anger starting to spark and making her strikes more aggressive. The Dark Side of the Force relied on those emotions. Hatred. Anger. Passion. All of it. 

Ushar wasn’t exactly someone that was easy to go up against, not with that damned club of his. She’d been on the receiving end of that club and that vibromachete more times than she cared to count. He was vicious. All of them were. And they rarely spoke to her. There was something different about this training session with them though, like something else was brewing. 

“The commander giving her a lightsaber seems like overkill for what she is,” Ap’lek muttered to Vicrul, only getting a grunt in answer. 

Kuruk was off to the side, away from the others. He was always the solitary type, though upon closer inspection it was obvious he wasn’t just away for the sake of it. His frame was blocking the door, keeping their session private.

“Probably just hoping she gets a firmer grip,” Cardo drawled, taking a seat beside the others. “Dainty little hands,” he slicked his lips as he eyed her.

The comments made her blood boil but she honestly expected someone to say something eventually. It wasn’t a secret that she went between Hux and Ren’s beds most evenings. There was maybe once a week where she was alone. 

Shifting her grip on the lightsaber hilt, she spun it deftly in her hand before striking along the fortified club that Ushar was wielding. 

Trudgen smoothed over his beard. “She can scavenge my bed any night,” he jeered.

“There’s a lot of chatter from you all today,” she almost growled as she swung again at Ushar, honestly wishing for the distance that her staff would have given her in this situation. 

Ushar used that split second of divided attention to dodge and strike below the knee in hopes to destabilize her.

Holding back a grunt from the hit, it did make her fall to one knee from the pain but she didn’t hesitate to strike back out with the saber before she tried to push herself back up to stand. 

“Seems she can take a hit. Or two. Though that is a pretty sight,” Ap’lek jeered as well, looking her over as she struggled to get up off her knee. 

“I can see why Master Ren keeps her…” Trudgen nodded. “I bet she swallows it whole like a good little..”

Ushar barely avoided her saber, aiming his next blow at that dainty wrist of hers holding it. He didn’t need to speak what he wanted, he had every intention of taking it, like he did everything.

A wince was her only answer to that blow as he hit her wrist, making her drop the saber but she managed to get up off the floor and shoved her hand forward, pushing Ushar back using the Force with narrowed eyes.

Though pushed back a few feet, Ushar didn’t fall from the blow. Instead he gave a chuckle before launching forward at her before she could get her weapon back.

After he was pushed back she reached for the saber hilt, pulling it towards her, though he collided into her as it grazed her fingers, knocking the breath out of her. 

“Could still improve her reflexes,” Ap’lek drawled, watching with just a bit of amusement.

Ushar seized the opportunity, launching an assault until she was on the ground, sat across her hips, pressing his weapon clear across her chest while her hands struggled to keep it off her. 

“Shall we show them how it’s done, sweet cheeks?” He demanded, slicking his lips as he watched her.

Holding that club between her hands to try and keep it from pressing into her, she thrashed, trying to buck him off of her. “In your dreams, laserbrain,” she hissed. 

“Doesn’t seem like she likes you, Ushar,” Cardo jeered with a bit of a grin. “Maybe she’d like me better.”

“I don’t need her to like me...I just need her to squirm,” Ushar responded with a wicked grin. “Let’s see what’s so special about you,” he pretended to lift his weapon off just to smash it into her chest.

The air rushed from her in a wince as her hands released the weapon. The pain made her eyes water as she gasped for air, but she still didn’t cry out. It kept her from thrashing for a moment as she tried to fill her lungs with air again. 

Settling his weapon down he seized her wrists and held them over her head. “I can take whatever I want,” he quipped, unbuckling her belt and throwing it to the side before he ripped her tunic open. 

“Vicrul instead of standing there talking like a hag, how about you put that blade to better use?” 

Narrowing her eyes at him she bucked again, throwing all of her weight into her hips to try and knock him off of her. Anger surged through her and with it so did that urge to tear into him. “Get the kriff off of me,” she snarled.

“That’s the spirit,” he pushed his hips back into her, grinding his hardened length against her.

She wouldn’t beg. And she was not about to be used again. Though she leaned up, straining her shoulders as she did so. Instead of glaring she offered a slow smile then slammed her head into his nose. 

“Kriff off,” she growled. 

Warmth trickled from his nose as he brought a hand to the point of contact. When he pulled it away his palm was covered in blood, the copper covering his lips. 

“Or what? You’ll go fuck Ren to help you?” He sneered, grabbing his weapon and stepping away. “Not worth it for sloppy seconds or is it thirds?” He jeered.

That was it. Rather than back off she actually flipped up and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm around so it was trapped behind him and she twisted it at an awkward angle. 

“Does it seem like I need his help?” She snarled, her eyes shifting to a yellow-orange as that surge of the Dark Side seemed to roll through her and she yanked harder, straining the bones in his arm. 

In that moment, Kuruk was shoved aside as an annoyed General Hux made his way in. “Honestly, it’s like none of you knows how to read a clock,” he began and paused as he noted the sight before him. 

“All of you but you two, leave,” he demanded in a cold tone.

“We’re not yours to order,” Cardo drawled.

“Shall I call your master then?” He demanded. “Very well, stay,” he shrugged. “Rey, come with me,” he said, meeting her gaze.

She paused for just a moment, the rage clear in her expression as she twisted Ushar’s arm a bit further, almost popping it out of socket, before she let go of him. “Yes, General Hux,” she murmured, attempting to keep her anger out of her voice. 

Reaching out she pulled her saber hilt to her, twirling it in her hand as she strode over to the general. Not once flinching at the fact she was only covered in her wraps from the waist up. 

He walked her to the door and paused, shrugging off his coat. “Put this on,” he sighed. “Tell me, did that brute purposefully remove your top?” He asked. “I’ll watch the footage regardless,” he murmured. 

Pausing for a moment she took in a slow breath and shrugged on his coat, not once looking back at the knights as she gave a nod of her head, her voice cold. “Would have done more if I hadn’t broken his nose…”

Hux nodded his head, taking a moment to process as he noted the nerfherder heading towards them. His motions were fluid, from the turn he took to the draw of his weapon. A single blast leaving his gun as he watched the other man’s face as he crumbled to his knee with a wince.

“I’m not sure how you all think things function on my ship,” he murmured. “But I assure you there won’t be a repeat of today.” Though not force sensitive, General Hux had an aura about him that radiated his anger. Turning on his heel, he ushered the girl out and led her straight to his quarters.

Rey didn’t hesitate to follow General Hux without a word, keeping his jacket wrapped around herself and her saber hilt in the pocket of it. All she wanted to do was go and fling that knight around the room like he was nothing but she was trying to cool some of that anger. Deep breaths. She’d at least get to pet Millie soon. 

Once tucked inside his room, he ordered tea and snacks before sending a formal request for Ren to join them.

“Show me,” he murmured. “Every bruise, all of it.”

A sigh left her lips but she nodded her head and removed the jacket. There was a bruise forming on her chest from that strike that knocked the wind out of her and honestly her chest throbbed. There were bruises where his hands had gripped her wrists, one on her back from the club, and then various bruises up and down her arms. 

“There might be one on my knee from landing on it...but I’m rather certain there aren’t any bruises anywhere else,” she murmured. 

The general inspected her, careful not to touch any part that was harmed. Truth be told he hated having the knights on board. They were troublesome and he had every intention of having them return to their ship and out about the galaxy. 

“Take a shower, I’ll have fresh clothes and some medicine for you,” he tucked a stray wisp of a curl behind her ear.

“Yes, sir,” she murmured softly, briefly leaning into the touch before she moved away, taking off her boots and stripping out of her clothes. Down the chute they went and she moved into the adjoining room, turning on the water as hot as she could stand it before she stepped in.

As she washed off, he watched the footage, finding the exact moment he had missed prior to her breaking the brutes wrist. Honestly, it made him wish he’d put the man down rather than clip him. 

Not finding one of her nightgowns he pulled one of his undershirts for her to set alongside her basics before fetching his first aid kit from the wall panel. 

As much as she wanted to just stay in the fresher, she didn’t. After washing herself off and washing her hair, she grabbed a towel to dry off. Once she was dry, she wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the room, brushing her fingers through her still damp hair. 

As she walked in he was settling his bacta based salve and painkillers on the nightstand. Sat on the bed he turned to look at her, patting the mattress beside him. He’d of course meant it as encouragement for her to join him, despite Millicent hoping up as if on cue.

“Such a needy one you are,” he chided the cat. 

A soft chuckle left her lips at the cat but she strode over and let the towel fall. She just pulled on her set of basics and nudged Millicent aside. 

“Sorry Millie,” she murmured, getting a huff from the ginger cat before she strode off to find a new perch. 

He watched the cat saunter off to his closet and shrugged. “I can have one of your nightgowns fetched,” he murmured reaching for the painkillers and giving her two with a glass of water.

She took the painkillers and drank them down with the water quickly, trying not to look at the bruises that were settling into her skin. She picked up his spare shirt and gave a shake of her head. 

“This is fine. Just didn’t put it on in case you wanted a closer look at the bruises,” she murmured. 

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, taking her water glass and settling it on the shelf of a nightstand beside his bed. As much as he wanted Ren to see the bruises, he didn’t want to leave her uncared for either.

“I’m going to put a bacta based salve on them, it should help heal them rather quickly,” he murmured as he pulled his tin of the stuff. It was one thing to leave bruises on her in the pursuit of pleasure, another one in such conditions.

The praise almost made her shiver but she simply nodded her head and shifted closer, offering him her wrists first. “...Thank you, General Hux,” she murmured, her gaze on her bruises though with a bit of that lingering irritation. 

He was careful as he rubbed the gel like substance over her bruises. His gaze flickering towards her as she watched her wrists. “You’re not the same girl I caught trying to escape this ship,” he murmured. “You’re a member of my crew, and they are not,” he said simply.

“It’s still appreciated,” she replied as she glanced up at him. Though he was right. She was quite different compared to the girl she was when she was first on this ship.

His movements were calculated and cautious. Applying the salve where it was needed without lingering where his touch might not have been wanted. “If they ever try anything like that again,” he began trying to keep the anger from his own tone. “You tell me,” he demanded.

Slowly relaxing under his touch, she gave a slight nod of her head. “Yes, sir,” she acquiesced though all she wanted to do was run them through with her saber. Their comments still pinged around in her head. 

“Turn,” he asked, wanting to get the bruises on her back as his chamber doors opened, an angry commander bursting through them.

As the door opened she turned, facing the door so the general could get her back. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of the way.

“You shot Ushar?” he demanded.

“You’re lucky I didn’t put him down like the rabid dog he is,” Hux clicked his tongue as he refused to look at Ren. “I’m going to Snoke to ask that your mercenaries be removed from my ship,” he quipped.

Rey didn’t dispute it. As useful as they were to her training, clearly none of them respected her as a person. There was one concern, what reasoning would he have to give the Supreme Leader to why they were being removed? She doubted that he would care what happened to her since she was their responsibility.

“They could be taught a lesson instead,” she murmured thoughtfully, but either way it wasn’t her decision. As his hands moved over her back though she almost winced. Damn war club. 

Ren was livid. “You-” he was obviously having trouble seeing the problem. “Bruises heal,” he reminded. “You leave enough on her.”

Hux was up before he could finish that last sentence. He gripped the data pad and shoved it in the commander’s hands. “You’re a fool,” he murmured. “Say something like that again, and I don’t care how angry you are with your glow stick and your magic, I will shoot you too.” He hissed. “Get out.”

“General Hux…” she murmured softly as she pulled on his tunic. “...clearly his knights didn’t tell him the whole story. I’m sure that anger will turn elsewhere once he sees,” she murmured and looked at Ren pointedly. Did he really think she’d be upset over a few bruises?

“And when his anger is properly placed, I might be inclined to listen to his diatribes,” he turned his back to the other man and offered Rey his shirt. He’d gotten everything on her upper half. “You should rest.”

Ren watched the pair with a clenched jaw before looking down at the data pad, not quite leaving as he was demanded to. When he got to the part Hux had wanted him to see his demeanor darkened, that anger much more present but no longer directed at the general. He slammed the data pad on the ground and left in a whip of his cloak.

Rey pulled his shirt over her head and sighed before she reached for the glass of water and took another long drink from it. “Well. All of them are in for it,” she murmured with a bit of satisfaction as she sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair. 

“Good,” he murmured, brushing her cheek before pressing a light kiss to her head before standing. “Think you’ll be okay here for a moment? I need a new data pad apparently,” he said unimpressed.

A soft chuckle left her as she nodded her head. “I’ll be fine. Millie will keep me company,” she murmured as she glanced over at the cat. “Won’t you?”

The feline let out a mew from her perch in the closet but didn’t move closer. Apparently still a little vexed that her spot was taken. 

The general offered a small curt nod with the ghost of a smile at that. He let the cart in that waited outside that he had ordered earlier. “Perhaps lure her with some porg meat,” he shrugged, silently giving her the go ahead to take what she wanted from the cart while a cleaning droid came in to clean up the glass and other remnants of his data pad on his floor.

Those few smiles from him outside of being in his bed were actually sort of nice. She still was conflicted about how she felt about the general but he could be kind. “I’ll try that,” she murmured before she moved to the cart and poured herself some juice and tried to lure the feline over with the porg meat. Eating a bit of it herself in the process. 

He didn’t linger much longer, having every intention of getting a new device before meeting with the Supreme Leader. Training or not, the Knights of Ren were becoming a problem, and one that would be better unleashed on the galaxy as opposed to his ship.

He hadn’t been ten minutes into the meeting with Snoke, going over the various behaviors the knights had displayed on board to demand their presence be sent elsewhere, that the doors behind him opened. 

A disheveled Kylo Ren entered, obviously still irate from the earlier ongoings.Though the man wore black, it was obvious he had fought. Cuts against his padded tunic, droplets of blood following behind him. 

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke greeted him with a level of cool detachment, studying him carefully. “Been having difficulty with your knights?” He questioned coldly. 

“No, Supreme Leader, simply reminding them the general’s many rules,” he said simply.

The projection of Snoke looked down at Ren with narrowed eyes. “Have they forgotten? Or are their current tasks not enough to keep them in line?”

“Merely restless,” he murmured. “The knights aren’t used to down time.”

“Then the general’s assessment is correct. Send them back to their ship, Ren. Before your competence is called into question,” he cautioned on a sneer. 

His jaw clenched, but he nodded his head once. “As you will, Supreme Leader,” he responded. “Any place in particular you would like their talents used?” he asked, ignoring the smugness that came off Armitage in waves.

Snoke seemed to consider before he glanced at Armitage. Their constant competition fed into them both. Perhaps a reward for Hux would remind them. 

“General Hux has been observing the rebel bases. I trust he’ll find the best target for their wrath,” he drawled. It was as much a reward as it was a test. Continuing to fuel their rivalry.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” he said pleased. “87 has been most informative, as has that pilot scum,” he drawled.

“Has the trooper reintegrated into your forces, General?”

General Hux straightened. “He should be ready by the next mission. We’re being cautious but highly optimistic by his current status.”

Snoke gave a nod. “Make sure this doesn’t become a habit with your troopers, General,” he cautioned before he looked over at Ren. “And that your knights continue to fall into line. If I have to intervene…” The threat was clear.


	27. Control

Left to her own devices, she had eaten the food that Hux had ordered for her and once the cleaning droid had left she had managed to coax Millie into her lap with porg meat. The ginger cat seemingly more willing to come over to her now. 

The only time she left his room was to grab her own data pad from across the hall before returning to Hux’s chambers. She curled up on his bed, reading through her device in just her basics and his shirt. Finding a nightgown had not been anywhere on her list of priorities at the moment. 

When he returned, he shrugged off his jacket and hung it, slowly stripping out of his uniform. “Studying?” he asked rather impressed that she was reading on her own. She’d come a long way, but he hadn’t exactly demanded she do anything after earlier.

As soon as the door opened, she glanced up at him with a faint smile and gave a nod of her head. “Yes, sir,” she murmured. It was always sir or his title. While she was bold enough to say Kylo’s name in private she had no such boldness with the general.

“Good girl,” he praised, sitting at the foot of the bed to unlace his boots and slide them off.

Setting the data pad on the bedside table, she moved forward and actually was bold enough to hug the general from behind, her head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she murmured quietly.

Once her anger had left she had been left in shock for a little bit, now she was just glad that the general had shown up when he had. She doubted the other knights were too thrilled with her breaking Ushar’s nose.

He stiffened at first, not quite expecting the display of affection. It took a few breaths before he loosened, a hand reaching for her arm. “I’m glad you’re alright,” he murmured. “The knights won’t be around much longer,” he promised, kissing the underside of her wrist.

That stiffening almost made her pull away before he relaxed and spoke. Nodding her head, she left her head on his shoulder. “Just bruised,” she murmured with a small smile. Though that could have been a lot worse. The light kiss made her smile and she kissed the side of his neck in return. 

“It was unacceptable,” he murmured, turning to look at her. His fingers trailed along her jawline. He couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on her lips a moment. 

“I don’t disagree with you,” she murmured. Noticing where his eyes were she slowly let go of him and moved to be at his side, pressing a light kiss to his jaw.

Her lips against his flesh almost made him shiver. “You sure you want to push after earlier?” He murmured. He had been cautious with her, more so than usual. 

That made her pause and she simply nuzzled into him with a light sigh. Did she want to push? No. But she found comfort in being close to him or Ren. Oddly enough. “Complicated question,” she murmured as she just leaned into his side. 

His arm wrapped around her and he sighed. “We can unpack it after I shower perhaps?” He offered.

“That sounds fair,” she murmured lightly. 

He kissed her temple and slowly got up to strip the rest of his uniform, sending it all down the chute before making his way to the fresher. Quick and efficient he washed off the day rather quickly.

As he left the room she lounged back on the bed again with a sigh, patting the bed for Millie to come over. With a chirp, the ginger cat jumped back on the bed and she was able to scratch between her ears and pull her closer. At least the cat didn’t often swipe at her anymore. 

It wasn’t too long before the general re-emerged, marching to the bed and settling beneath the sheets besides the girl. He looked over her and eyed his cat before reaching to give her a quick pet.

The cat was purring by the time he came out and Rey glanced over at him with a chuckle before she moved beneath the sheets, but still pet the cat. Nestled in bed there next to him, she glanced over at him. 

Settling on his side he watched her. “You had complicated feelings to explain,” he murmured, mindful of his limbs.

A sigh left her as she rolled onto her side to look at him. “I do,” she murmured, fingers still stroking down the fur of the ginger cat there on the bed as she thought about it. 

“It…” she paused for a moment as she thought. “...doesn’t feel like pushing anything with you anymore. If you bruise me you take care of it. If I say no, you back off.”

He listened and nodded. At least she saw the difference, it gave him some hope. “But,” he spoke gently. He could feel the but.

“It started with pushing,” she murmured as her gaze was on the cat. It was part of the reason she had been so conflicted with Kylo, but she was trying not to be anymore with him. It didn’t seem fair to be as conflicted with the general. She didn’t even call Hux by just his last name though. Always a title. Always a sir. It kept distance there between them. 

“You’re still rather forceful with me. It’s not unenjoyable. Even the marks aren’t unenjoyable, but…” she paused again. How did she put it to words?

Hux wasn’t sure he knew where she was going, or perhaps he did. “But you want something else?” he was bracing himself for the blow.

“But I don’t just want forceful and intense. You’re right. Pushing that after what happened today...would feel off even if it often helps me feel a bit more secure,” she murmured, though it sounded like a question. Like she was searching for the right word. Did secure actually work?

He studied her for a moment. “It’s not always forceful,” he murmured thinking of a few softer ways to tease her. Perhaps ice. “I suppose I could do without tying you up for a few nights,” he offered with a smirk.

“Is it not?” She couldn’t help the curiosity as she lifted her gaze back up to his and smiled a little more. “That would be appreciated, especially with…” she trailed off and glanced at the bruises around her wrists. They’d heal, but she squirmed a bit when tied and that would only aggravate the bruises. 

Hux inched closer. “I enjoy control,” he murmured. “And granted, I’ve been hard on you,” he admitted, pushing a few locks behind her ear. “But I’m confident I can keep us both satisfied without hurting you.” His fingers brushed down her arm to the tips of her fingers.

Rey leaned into his fingers gently, watching him as she lightly chewed on her bottom lip, her fingers brushing his before she gave a nod of her head. This was the longest conversation she’d had about her desires in bed and it was strange. So was the idea that she trusted him. 

“You can tell me if you don’t like something,” he murmured, kissing down the side of her neck, along her collarbone, gently dragging his teeth along the tip of her shoulder. 

“I will,” she murmured before a soft gasp left her, a shiver rolling down her spine. One hand moving to brush through his hair as Millicent let out a huff and padded away from the pair. 

A soft sound of approval escaped him as she touched his hair. “Such a good girl,” he murmured, meeting her gaze as he eased up his shirt on her and took in one of her breasts in his mouth. 

Her breath hitched as her fingers tangled in his hair, that faint blush in her cheeks but she nodded her head. For him she certainly tried to be a good girl. 

That blush was beyond pleasant. He moved to tease her other breast before pulling away to nudge her back. “You’ll only come when I tell you to?” He traced down her front.

She settled back almost reluctantly and removed the shirt she had on. She nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she murmured as her gaze followed him, her teeth lightly worrying at her bottom lip. 

“Have I ever denied you?” he murmured, noting that worry on her features.

“No sir,” she murmured, but she was curious about what he was going to do with her this time. 

His lips trailed along her jawline. “Have I ever given you more than you can handle?” he asked her gently.

“No sir,” she murmured with a shiver, her fingers brushing through his hair slowly. “You take good care of me.”

“I do,” he agreed, caressing her abdomen a moment. “And tonight will be no different,” he promised in a bit of a whisper. Slowly he peeled away from her side, and left the bed, moving to the panel in the wall to fetch a few things. A recent shipment had allowed him to get a few items he hadn’t needed previously.

As he moved away, she stripped out of her basics but stayed in the bed. That wall panel had more than she would have expected in it. Each time he pulled something out of it, it only served to spark her curiosity further. 

When he got all he needed, he returned to his side of the bed and rested his back against the wall, settling the items on the small shelf at his side. “Lights at thirty percent,” he told the room. There was no need for them to be in full light. “Come here,” he pat the mattress between his legs, spreading his legs to offer her room.

Her heart was hammering with anticipation as she moved. Carefully she settled between his legs with her back to his chest, like she did in the bath with him, and let out a slow breath. Turning her head she pressed a kiss to his jaw lightly. 

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, smoothing his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, lips pressing a light kiss to her temple. “We’re going to try something different tonight,” he announced in a soft tone. “You up for that?” he asked, fingers slipping between hers.

A smile curved her lips at the praise and she nodded. “Yes sir, General Hux,” she murmured as her fingers slightly laced with his. It was one of the more gently intimate things they’d done, if the light kisses to her head didn’t count. 

“Good girl,” he praised, suckling her lobe lightly. Bringing her hands to her pelvis, he brought her own fingers and palms to smoothe up her abdomen, seizing her breasts with them. She touched herself, but he controlled. “Have you ever touched yourself?” he asked gently.

The light touches made her shiver and she let him guide her hands with no hesitation. Somewhere along the way she started to trust that he wouldn’t actually hurt her. The unexpected question actually brought a light blush to her cheeks. “Only a few times….sir,” she admitted. 

“Before coming here, or since?” he murmured, no judgment in his tone as he asked.

“Before,” she murmured quietly. There was hardly a need for it here.

A bit of a smile played on his lips at the admittance, still, he continued to guide her hands across her body. “Did you like it?”

Taking in a slow breath she blushed a bit further. “It was...nice, sir,” she murmured. Manners. She’d have to remember her manners but the questions were catching her a little off guard. 

“Show me,” he breathed, kissing down her throat. A way to ensure she held some control over her own body, while still granting him that need for dominance.

A shiver rolled through her and she tilted her head slightly so he had more access to her throat. Her hands stayed still for just a moment before her right hand moved down from her breast, brushing along her abdomen and down between her legs. One finger circled that bundle of nerves and pulled a soft sound of pleasure from her. 

Hux leaned in to kiss at the exposed side of her neck she offered, his gaze on her hand as she brought it down between her legs. His arm pressed against hers, but his fingers rested just shy of her pelvic bone, present but giving her leeway. 

Her left hand stayed at her breast, lightly squeezing there as her finger traced over that bundle of nerves. She shifted slightly back against him, cheeks warm as she let her fingers brush over her nipple. Spreading her legs just a bit further apart, her thumb replaced her index finger to rub against her clit in a circular motion on a soft moan. 

His hand still covering the one on her breasts shifted to follow her lead, simply mirroring without taking over per say. “Do you like me watching you?” he asked, nipping the skin just under her ear.

A gasp left her at the nip, dipping her index finger lower to brush along her entrance as she added a bit more pressure to her clit. “It’s different...but I think so,” she breathed. She lightly brushed over her nipple again, nearly rolling it between her fingers on a soft moan. 

It was different than back in the AT-AT. She knew her body a bit more intimately now. Knew what touches she liked more than others. And him watching her? It felt just as taboo as when she’d enjoyed him spanking her. 

“I like watching you,” he whispered. “Seeing you explore yourself,” his tone was husky. 

The way his voice sounded made her breath hitch and made her lightly squeeze her breast a bit more, her fingers sliding inside of herself on another soft moan. 

Those sounds were music to his ears, leaving his erection firmly pressed to the small of her back. “What are you imagining as you touch yourself?” He demanded.

The demand had her shift back against him, almost grinding in a way but she bit down on her bottom lip lightly as her fingers slowly drove in and out of herself, thumb increasing the speed of it’s attention there. “You, sir,” she almost moaned. “How your mouth felt on me, your hands on my breasts, the smirk you get...when you tease me,” she admitted as that blush heated further. 

“Me?” He smirked. It definitely stroked his ego, and if she weren’t blushing as she pleasured herself, he might have called her a liar. He wasn’t a fool to think she didn’t seem to prefer the commander. 

“Yes, sir,” she murmured as she continued to pleasure herself. The things that Hux pushed her to do sometimes made her feel embarrassed, like now, or a little ashamed. But with her back to his chest and his voice in her ear who else could she be thinking of?

He removed his hand from hers as she teased her breast, reaching to the tablet to pull a small phallic shaped device. He traced down her front with it and turned it on. “Try this instead of those fingers,” he breathed, giving her the humming item as it happily pulsed away.

The light feeling of that device against her skin made her shiver. She chewed on her bottom lip as she drew her fingers out of herself and took the small phallic shaped toy. A thrum of nervousness was there but she traced it down her folds, a soft moan leaving her as it brushed along her clit. Rather than pause she traced it further down and to her entrance as she slowly started to slide it in on a gasp. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged, kissing the side of her face and throat. “Steady and slow,” he crooned.

A soft moan left her again as she slowly pushed the device in and then slowly drew it out. She kept it steady as she pleasures herself with it, her other hand moving to tease at her other breast. 

Those sounds she made were more than pleasant. From where he held her he could see the end of the toy as it slipped in and out of her, the vibration a hum in the air that was easily concealed by her pleasure.

The pace stayed slow, as he had told her, not increasing it for the moment. While she was touching herself, he was still in control of the situation. The way the toy filled her was satisfying, but it made her want him to touch her more.

Shifting his hips, he nudged her forwards in hopes to make her hips roll towards the device. All he wanted was to delve into her, but he put that desire aside. “Would you like to go faster?” He asked gently.

That encouragement had her hips roll forward, almost grinding into the toy she was delving in and out of herself. Her breath hitched and she nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she breathed, desire clear in her voice. 

“You may do so,” he murmured, caressing her body with feather light touches.

As soon as he gave permission she was increasing the pace, another moan leaving her as her hips arched some. Her left hand squeezed at her breast, resisting the urge to reach down and stroke her clit while this happened. She didn’t want to work herself up too quickly. Not when he was in control of when she finished. 

All he wanted to do was touch her, to kiss her, to taste her, but he remained firm. Carefully brushing her sides and allowing a contained area to indulge in with his lips. 

“Better?” he crooned in her ear.

“Yes, sir,” she breathed before a moan left her lips, keeping at that faster pace as she pleasured herself there against him. Her cheeks still flushed. 

His fingers brushed against her forearm, trailing towards the hand she used to tease herself with. “Mind if I help you?” he whispered against her ear.

“I don’t mind, sir,” she moaned softly and shifted back against him. “Please.”

That plea, it had his hand wrap over hers, shifting the angle as he let her maintain that pace. “Good,” he groaned, listening to her sounds as he guided her to find that sweet spot.

As the angle shifted she shivered and as soon as they hit that sweet spot inside of her she arched into the toy with a louder moan of pleasure. By the stars above. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged, nipping at her earlobe, giving her hand a few shifts to heighten her pleasure.

Rey whimpered her pleasure and had to focus on keeping her legs spread so she didn’t clamp them closed as she got closer. “Please,” she breathed softly, looking for permission. 

“Soon,” he promised, careful as he helped guide her motions. “Hold on just a while longer,” he murmured.

Another whimper left her but she nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she moaned, continuing to pleasure herself with that toy at his guidance. Her voice was more strained and shivers rolled down her spine. 

She was doing so well, and he guided her, pushed her, made her wait a while longer. Enjoying every shiver and groan. “Come for me,” he demanded in a soft tone.

After she pushed and brushed over that spot twice more, she came apart for him. A soft cry left her lips as her hand faltered in drawing that toy in and out of her folds. Shivers rolled through her and she pressed back into him, her eyes falling closed. 

Hux didn’t allow her hand to stop, riding her through as he would have otherwise. “Such a good girl,” he praised.

Rey nearly squirmed against him as she whimpered her pleasure before she bit down on her bottom lip gently. 

Steadily he slowed the pace down and turned off the toy before sliding it out. He settled it on the nightstand and just held her against his chest a moment. 

Catching her breath, she slowly almost melted back against him. Her head fell back against his shoulder and a smile curved her lips. Shivers continued to roll through her as she came down, body still flushed with pleasure. 

“I’m glad you like your new toy,” he murmured, smoothing over her skin. She felt warm, and soft under his fingers.

A soft laugh left her at that. “I do...very much so,” she murmured in reply, relaxing under his stroking fingers. 

“You can take it to your room and bring it whenever you feel the desire,” he said simply, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she murmured and turned her head to catch his lips in a quick kiss. 

After a while of merely holding her to his chest, he shifted slightly, gently seizing her and settling her beside him. 

She moved willingly, laying out beside him and looking up at him with her face still flushed. 

His fingers brushed that rose in her cheeks, a most discreet smile on his lips as he watched the aftermath of his ministrations.

Leaning into his fingers she let her eyes fall closed with a smile. She didn’t mind handing over control to him anymore. He always made sure they were both taken care of. 

He tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. “Goodnight,” he murmured, rolling over to face the other way. If only to keep himself in check. It was rare for him to offer his back to anyone, given his own paranoia, but on some level, he trusted she wouldn’t do anything foolish.

That was honestly surprising, that he rolled away. She paused before she rolled to nestle in against his back and pressed a kiss to his neck. “I thought you said something that would have us both satisfied, General Hux?” 

A slight shiver raked his shoulders. “I did, didn’t I,” he murmured, not quite moving from where he rested. His lips parted a few times as he tried to figure out how to explain himself, or rather if he even wanted to justify his lack of action.

“You did…” she murmured but she simply nuzzled his neck and draped her arm around him now. The part of her that still wanted him felt a little rejected at him rolling away but she shoved that away. It was stupid. He was making sure he didn’t hurt her. It was a kindness. 

“I won’t say no if you wish for more,” he murmured, looking over his shoulder. His way of saying he wouldn’t initiate anything further unless it was something she willed.

That little bit of power was appreciated and she nipped lightly at his neck in reply before nipping at his shoulder. “You did say both of us and I did agree…” she murmured lightly before glancing up at him with a small smile. “I like your touch.”

It was the closest she’d come to admitting she liked him at all really. 

At those nips and her words, he shifted to face her, tracing a single finger up her throat and under her chin. It was almost as though he were considering his options. 

A shiver rolled through her at those light touches and her fingers traced lightly along his shoulders and upper chest. They didn’t dip lower, once again handing over power of the situation completely. 

With a bit of a lean, he drew closer, claiming her lips. He was gentle at first, growing more demanding as he inched towards her.

Kissing him back, she let her fingers brush through his hair and responded to each demand as it sparked desire back through her. 

His leg slipped between hers as he continued to kiss her, pulling her closer, silently beckoning more of her. 

She shifted closer, responding to his kisses and letting her hands roam down his chest and over his sides. 

His lips trailed along her jaw down her neck. “Any requests?” He asked huskily.

Her breath hitched again as she tilted her head for him so he had free access to her neck. “None I can think of…” she breathed. 

“Any desires?” He smirked.

“You inside me…” she blushed. It was still difficult for her to express her desires without feeling embarrassed. 

His fingers circled her lips and traced over the cliff of her chin and down her front at that admission. She was so beautiful when she blushed. 

“I can be inside you in a number of ways,” he drawled, pushing her to be more specific as he trailed lightly across her folds and then some. He’d enjoyed all she’d had to offer, after all.

The fact he wanted her to speak up more again had her blush a bit more. Her breath hitched at his teasing and one of her hands traveled down his body as her gaze dropped to his lips. 

“Well, what if I want…” she trailed off and slowly wrapped her hand around his length. “...this between my legs...instead of your fingers?” It was more bold than she usually was but it kept her face red instead of pink. 

A pleasured breath escaped him at that. “You have been a very good girl,” he murmured. “I suppose I can fulfill that desire,” he crooned, nudging her back to the mattress to settle between her thighs. 

“Align it,” he demanded in a low husky tone.

The praise made her shiver and had her spread her legs easily for him as she moved onto her back. That low tone making her shiver as she slowly guided his length to her folds, arching into him to tease the both of them slightly before she aligned him right to her entrance. 

With a sharp thrust of his hips he sheathed himself to the hilt inside her with a groan. Propped on his forearm, he let his free hand roam her body. 

“You like this?” He demanded in a velvet tone.

“Yes sir,” she moaned as she arched into him, her arms wrapping around him loosely. 

Again and again he thrust into her, his hips firm in their steady pace. His palm smothered over her breast, squeezing it, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he’d watched her do earlier. 

“Better than your toy then?” He smirked, nipping at her bottom lip.

A moan left her as she arched into his hand and her nails lightly dug into his shoulders. That was a silly question but she nodded her head and kissed him before answering. 

“So much better than my toy, General Hux,” she praised. 

He smeared kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, claiming her other breast with a suck. He wanted to hear her, wanted her to be vocal. 

Another moan left her lips as one hand threaded through his hair and her head fell back into the pillows. Her hips rolled to meet his thrusts and she let him touch anywhere he wanted.

“I want to hear you,” he demanded, grinding into her, nipping the plump flesh around her nipple.

A gasp left her again before she whimpered and arched into him. “Hear...what, sir?” It was barely even a breath of a question.

“H-how good you feel inside of me? That I prefer your hands...to mine? Your touch is better than the toy?” Her voice was breathy with pleasure before another moan left her lips. 

“All of it,” he groaned. 

That groan made her grin a little and she nipped at his bottom lip, lightly sucking it into her mouth. “I love the way you touch me,” she crooned as she blushed. 

He made it a point to touch her, to feel how soft her skin was. “Mmm yeah?” He sucked on her lower lip back, nipping it.

“Yes, sir,” she moaned and arched into him, her nails digging into his back a bit more. The things he could do to her astounded her. 

“Good,” he moaned. “I like touching you,” he said, gripping her hip as he continued to take her.

Another moan left her lips and she ground up against him, a soft whimper of need and pleasure leaving her. It was slowly getting easier to speak up in bed with him.

Pulling her hip up slightly, he continued his steady pace, trying to recreate the angle from her toy.

It took a few more steady strokes of him trying that different angle. But once he hit that spot inside of her again she moaned more loudly, her nails digging into his shoulder and tightening in his hair. 

“There’s that sweet spot,” he drawled, assaulting it with quick firm thrusts and slowing down as to not build her up too far.

She squirmed beneath him as her breathing got a bit more labored. Her moans were labored and she practically clutched at him as he thrust into her. She was building steadily but as he slowed down she whimpered softly. 

“Perhaps I’m distracting you too much,” he murmured, slowing his motions in a near frustrating manner, ensuring he stroked that spot as he did.

Another soft whine left her at that. “Please….General Hux, please….” she pleaded as she arched into him as much as she could. 

“Please what?” He demanded, biting into his lip as he struggled teasing her like this.

“More. Faster. Harder. Please,” she whined softly and nipped at his jaw as her nails dragged down his back. 

He gave his hips a gyration as he thrust into her. “More?” He taunted, encouraging her to be vocal.

That gyration hitched her breath as she nodded her head. “Yes, sir…...Kriff,” she groaned softly. 

Hux moaned at her expletive, bringing a hand between them, his thumb teasingly pressed to her clit.

“I want...more of you. More of this. Not so slow, please,” she started to actually sound like she was begging for him now as he kept assaulting that one spot with those slow and almost languorous thrusts. 

The more she begged the quicker he dove into her, his digit pressing down on her nub in a soft circular motion.

The increased pace made her arch, moaning and almost crying out as she started to tremble under his assault. He could make her fall apart so quickly and she was getting so close. 

She was absolutely stunning like this, trembling beneath him, arching and making those delicious sounds. He was careful in his motions, wanting to build her, but also wanting to have control over her release.

Her grip on him tightened as she tried to hold back her own release, unsure if he wanted so much control that he would tell her again. “General Hux,” she moaned before she bit down on her bottom lip. 

“Hmm?” he sounded in response, the tip of his nose trailing her cheekbone.

“Can I…” she trailed off and flushed further but almost whined her pleasure once again as she attempted to not fall over that edge. 

He was careful as he continued to thrust into her. “Can you?” he taunted her.

The taunt made her whine again and her hand tightened in his hair. “Can I come?” She moaned softly, trying not to squirm. 

“Ask nicely,” he groaned.

“Please, please may I come, General Hux,” she begged as she arched into him.  
He nipped at her jaw, taking a breath as though considering it as he continued to tease her. “Come for me,” he breathed.

That nip had her shiver, before she could beg again as he considered it she nipped at his bottom lip again. It only took one or two more strokes of his hips to make her come apart with a soft cry of pleasure as she arched into him. Her inner walls tightened around him as she trembled in pleasure. 

Feeling her climax had him fall over the edge, spilling into her as he rode out their climaxes. She felt so good, so blissfully good. “Such a good girl,” he groaned.

Rey nodded her head as her hand smoothed down his back, slowly relaxing under him. She still had only said yes or nodded when he said that. Or said she would be a good girl. It was her way of keeping just a small bit of distance.


	28. Close Call

Ilum was a frigid planet to say the least, but standing on its platform, speaking before the troops, knowing that beneath his very feet sat the greatest tool of mass destruction...well, that was worth risking frostbite over at every turn. That feeling had him returning there for most of his speeches. The very fear of its weapon enough to keep any enemies at bay against certain annihilation.

All preparations had been made as usual. The girl had joined alongside Ren. A detail without exactly having one per say. He had a number of stormtroopers Phasma had handpicked to be at his side, among them a newly reinstated FN-2187. They all sat aboard the lambda class they took down to the planet. One of three to be strategically deployed. A precaution Ren had insisted on. Something about a disturbance in the Force.

Every ship landed in different locations, each calculated based on normal activity to not draw attention. 

“Sir, the decoy has been destroyed prior to landing, on the main dock,” FN-2000 said as he drew closer to the docking bay they were heading to.

“General, I’m advising you to postpone your speech,” Phasma said.

While their ship entered a more discreet entrance, the ship that took his usual trajectory had been blown out of the sky.

“And give those rebel scum the satisfaction!?” He shook his head. “No, we’ll go ahead with the speech, I won’t be intimidated into changing my schedule. We make the rules, not them.”

Unease lingered before the stiffened lot.

“Have the weapon prepared. Apparently the last blast didn’t sink in…” He would alter his speech and end on a bang. 

Rey tucked her hands behind her back, glancing between the two of them. “Are you sure, General Hux? The weapon could be fired without your usual enthusiasm,” she murmured. 

“Certain,” he quipped, turning on his heel to make his way to the stage.

Something didn’t feel right to her either. While the Resistance kept running guerilla tactics none of them had gotten close to a substantial hit till now. And there was something telling her this wasn’t over. 

Hux was seemingly cold and detached by his near death experience. Anger boiled beneath his mask, vengeance boiling in his veins demanding retribution.

He marched through the compound, making his way to the platform he normally stood on. The other two followed after him without a word. Standing to the side of his usual platform.

“Today, the rebellion has come to our door demanding blood.”

His voice echoed through the area, rippling through the troopers and ensigns below. 

“Today, the terrorist Leia Organa has made an attempt on my life.”

His laugh at the end of the statement was chilling.

“To her, and those who would support her, I have only one answer.”

Pause.

“There will be no safe place. There will be no quarter. No mercy.”

His voice drew stronger with every pause, the crowd growing emboldened by the words he spoke. Beneath him the soil rumbled as the weapon powered on. 

“Today, the rebels learn how to surrender or they learn how to die.” 

He looked at his datapad, entering the coordinates for Chandrila when X-Wings zoomed overhead. Before anyone could truly react, shots rained down on the gathered troopers.

The troopers began to scatter before Phasma’s modulated voice was heard over the explosions and commotion.

“Fall in line! Battle stations now! FN-2000, to the gunner’s post, get the general and commander back to the ISD,” she barked and strode out, firing at one of the X-Wings that flew low and nearly clipping the wing with her accuracy. 

“Rey, 87, cover the general,” Ren ordered, giving them some cover, while FN-2000 made his way to his post.

“Understood, Master Ren,” she murmured. 

“Affirmative,” 87 replied through his helmet and darted up the steps to flank the general.

Hux reached for his blaster and shot at the X-Wing, far too aggravated to listen to reason in that moment. “I want them all dead!” He barked through his comms. “100 credits for every rebel helmet brought to me,” he called to the troops. He’d make it a sport by the end of the day.

“General Hux. We need to go,” Rey insisted as she nudged him slightly and moved in front of him as she drew her saber and deflected a few shots from X-wing back at it. Whatever pilot was inside was decent at dodging about.

If she hadn’t nudged him, he probably would have ignored Phasma’s attempts to keep him safe. He spent so long behind a desk, he often forgot the thrill of battle. That thirst for vengeance that had his hand firmly gripped on the handle of his weapon as he gave a few more shots before following his makeshift detail.

It was a while longer before their own fighters were in the air, a number of their men armed with AT-ATs and walkers to help return fire for lack of a proper navy presence. It wasn’t perfect, but it would at the very least detract fire from the weapon as it warmed, and give their leadership time to return to their ship. As organized as their troopers were, there was chaos incurred by the men and women among them that turned the weapons on their own, showing their true colors in the middle of it all.

Spies on Ilum. There had been more than the one mole. Otherwise someone else had managed to get into their ranks. And that honestly made her surge with anger. She wasn’t sure if it was all her own anger or if she could feel Ren’s as well. The word in her head certainly wasn’t hers. Traitors.

Under any other circumstance he might have questioned the newly returned trooper at his side, keeping watch for enemy fire as they made their way back into the facility to return to the docking bay.

Dispatches of foot soldiers crossed them in the halls, finding their positions as the battle raged on. The facility still rumbled with the weapon coming to life, drawing more and more

The rumbling of the weapon didn’t bother Rey, more used to noise than she wasn’t these days, and she led the way with her lightsaber in hand in case she had to deflect any more blasts. 87 stayed behind the general, glancing over his shoulder and down hallways they were clearing. 

There were a few shots that fired from a side hallway, aimed at the trio that were attempting to get back to the shuttle area. Clearly the rebel leadership was either getting more bold or more desperate. 

With his blaster still in hand, Armitage Hux ducked behind a few crates to return fire. The ship was close, and though he could have easily made it back, he needed the satisfaction of bringing a few of the rebels to meet their makers. Oh he’d take it out on Poe later.

“Sir, we need to get you out of here,” FN-2187 told the general between firing at the oncoming enemy, he looked to Rey, hoping she would manage to convince him to get back into the ship. 

Behind enemy fire the red blaze of Commander Ren’s lightsaber could be seen in all its unsteady glory, cutting down rebels as he made his way towards the ship with Phasma in tow. Even the general hadn’t anticipated so many combatants among their ranks, placed to deter their work. It wasn’t until the sound of an explosive hissing through the air, that he turned his attention. By which time, it was too late. An explosion sent him and 87 flying back, noting a shadow overhead in near full mandalorian regalia. A bounty hunter. Leia was desperate after all. He tried shooting at him, but the blasts merely bounced off the armor it struck, leaving Hux vulnerable to the blast that was shot his way, clipping his side, and scraping a rib in the process. The anger it generated only had him shooting forward more fervently, his free hand clutching the wound. It wouldn’t be so easy to make it back to the ship now.

Rey moved more swiftly than 87, her lack of clunky armor making her speedier than the trooper. Another blast collided with the ginger man before she moved in front of him and managed to deflect several of the bolts with her lightsaber. 

Her eyes narrowed at the source of the assault as she thrust her hand forward, shoving them back before she glanced over her shoulder at the general. She was about to say something before she felt a sting in her own shoulder and spun back around to focus. 

87 appeared a moment after Rey took that hit, moving to help support the general without a moment’s hesitation. Clearly listening to orders as he moved to take a step back towards their shuttle while Rey covered them.

A few more bolts hit Rey but she deflected more than she took as she stayed focused on the task at hand. There were some that were thrown back and barely managed to keep all of the blasts away from the general. Several of the bolts stung against her own flesh but she was tuning that out as much as her bond with Ren.

By then Ren had made it back to them, Phasma and 2000 offering cover as he helped Rey to her feet, and helped 87 load Hux back on the ship. Once in, he moved to the front of the ship, readying it for lift off as Phasma rushed in, not giving a second glance as her officer fell in the distance. She didn’t hesitate, making her way to the weapons, and firing as their ship began to lift off the ground despite taking fire. 

As the commander set a course and left the planet as more forces of the rebels arrived. Their ships peppered the twilight, a sight he would have thought meant the end of them, but they didn’t bother with his ship, or any other leaving the base. Instead they continued their assault on Ilum.

As they made the jump to hyperspace, Star Killer base was overloading with power, going out in a most spectacular explosion. A glimpse of that white blinding light as the kyber crystals within its core added to the power of the planet’s demise.

Although their leadership was intact, there would be quite a mess to pick up afterwards. Kylo could feel his mother’s smugness through the lengths of space and time. She had gotten revenge, something she was more prone to than his uncle. In some ways, she truly was her father’s daughter.

“This is Commander Kylo Ren,” he called over to the comms to announce his return to the ISD. “We require landing clearance,” he spoke to the ensign on the other side. “I need two medical droids with stretchers, as well as a direct line to the Supreme Council upon landing,” he called to his people. “No one else gets on or off the Finalizer until I clear it, understood?”

There was a pause, though normally the general was one to be barking such orders, or speak them over Ren, they weren’t coming. 

Tension was palpable.

“Yes, sir,” the voice could be heard on the other side.

Once that was settled, he glanced at the screens giving a vision of the hold where Rey, Hux, and 87 were. 

“Phasma, help stabilize the general and my apprentice,” he ordered. 

Though he knew 87 had made a full recovery, or somewhat, he still only trusted him so much. He didn’t like the outcome of this. Of course he had considered retaliation after sending his father aboard the Falcon back to his mother, but this was more than simply bold.

“Yes, commander,” the modulated woman’s voice came as she moved to the back of the ship to do as ordered.

Rey was still standing, her expression nearly unreadable. “The general needs more aid than I do,” she murmured, standing close at hand. 

The general was nearly unconscious, pain and blood loss making him paler than usual. There were damp spots on his uniform but it seemed that both he and the commander were right in what they had told her before. Black didn’t show the blood. Though she didn’t feel or notice the damp spots in her own uniform.

Phasma gave the other woman a once over before she moved over to the general and used one of the kits on board to start cleaning his wounds. She tore open his jacket and part of his shirt to better get at each injury. 

Hux was far too weak to even fight as Phasma displayed his chest to tend to his wound. His head rolled a few times as he struggled to stay awake. When he noted the captain about to sting him with a painkiller, he reached for her wrist. He didn’t manage the words, but she gave up with a sigh at the silent warning.

The young Force user rolled her eyes, doing so had her almost sway. Her hand braced on the side of the shuttle wall as she took in a slow breath. Nothing really hurt exactly but there was a slight ache to her...everywhere. And that eye roll had her head nearly spin as she refocused. 

The trooper looked up towards the girl he had once ran with on Jakku, noticing her sway as he kept pressure on the general’s thigh where he had taken a blaster wound. 

Phasma remained focused on the general. As the girl had said, he was the worse of the two. Or at least appeared to be. She was cleaning all of the wounds so the med droids would only have to stitch him up once they landed. 

“You should sit down,” 87 told the young jedi.

“I’m fine,” she murmured calmly enough, focusing on the work Phasma was doing on the General. 

“She’s not fine,” he looked at Phasma. He couldn’t explain it, he knew it.

Phasma glanced up at 87, remembering what Commander Ren had her test for and then glanced back at the girl. “Sit down, Rey. You’re getting checked out soon enough.”

Holding back the urge to curse, she moved to take a seat but as soon as she did and that adrenaline started to ease out of her as she tried to relax a stab of pain rolled through her. Kriff.

The trooper used the general’s belt to keep a patch over the wound he’d been holding down, so he could look over the jedi apprentice. If he understood anything of the current relationships of the commander and general, it was in everyone’s best interest that she was alive.

As the trooper came over she held back a curse again and shrugged out of her jacket with a wince. There were several blaster wounds on her and she was slowly growing a bit more pale as well. But she kept that bond blocked. The last thing she needed was him feeling the pain of this while he was landing the shuttle back on the Finalizer. 

“Kriff,” the trooper said quietly, looking over the damage. He reached for the medical kit and grabbed what he would need to clean the wounds. Expedite the droids job once they landed.

“I think I should be the one saying that,” she murmured with a small note of mild amusement but had to resist the urge to press a hand over a wound.

A voice overhead could be heard as Ren’s voice came through the comms. “We’ll land in the hanger in four minutes.” 

They were close but it would still take time. 

Phasma kept working on Hux to the best of her ability, knowing he’d need more thorough medical treatment from the droids, but glancing over at the girl she frowned slightly. Well. It seems neither of them was doing all that well. 

By the time they docked with the Finalizer, both the girl and the general were in fairly bad shape. Ren came out of the ship to see them both being taken to the medical bay on stretchers, a sight that left him more than uneasy.


	29. Medbay

After hours of surgery and sedatives against wills, the pair had been settled in nearby beds in a room of the medical bay. Ren had been beyond the door discussing with one of the droids, getting the information he needed before retiring for the evening. They would be safe and out of trouble for the next eight or so hours, which would give him time to react to the losses of Ilum. 

The sutures itched. Through the sedatives and painkillers that was the only sensation, other than being achy, that Rey actually felt. Itchy. The smell of bacta filled her nose and all she wanted was to be in a more comfortable bed. She drifted in and out of consciousness with the sedatives.

Hux was dead to the world, and not by choice. By the time he did wake, it was an odd hour that might have qualified as both late and early by planetary standards. Definitely not the eight hours of rest most medicines promised. He never did well on them. Wild eyed, he looked around, clenching the sheets as curses dropped from his lips at his attempts to sit up.

The cursing got her attention as she winced slightly, a soft groan leaving her as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced over in that direction. “...Kriff,” she grumbled as she shifted on the bed slightly and started to sit up before her breath left her on a hiss. Moving might not be the best idea. 

His gaze was on her, narrowed through the darkness of their room. “Rey?” he demanded in an undertone.

“Yes, General Hux?” She murmured quietly. Could she take something else for the pain? It was starting to bleed through whatever haze that sedative had brought on. 

When she answered, he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. A bit of relief washed over him that she was alive. Obviously she needed more training before defending anyone given their shared predicament. 

“Just…” he hissed as he struggled to reach for his bedside in hopes to find his tablet. “Checking it was you,” he muttered. 

“Oh for kriff’s sake!” The lack of anything beyond a glass of water which he managed to drop on the ground only annoyed him more.

The shatter of the glass had her wince, which only caused more pain. The haze of the sedative made it nearly impossible for her to completely block out the bond she had with Ren too. Distantly she could feel him. Like through a fog. Ugh.

“What are you shouting about?” She murmured, her voice almost a whine. Everything ached. How many blaster bolts had she been hit with?

“Git took my data pad,” he grumbled.

At that she rolled her eyes and then almost groaned at the way it made the world spin. Reaching for her own glass of water, she took a sip.

“Probably because he knows you’d work when you need to sleep.”

“And now I’ll simply seethe when I could be working.”

“Oh by the maker,” she grumbled before she took another sip of her water and carefully got out of bed. She was in a simple night gown, likely dressed by Ren after everything, which was fine. It meant there wasn’t much pressure on her wounds. 

Moving hurt but she got over to his bed and prodded his undamaged shoulder. “Move over.”

“Wh-” he began and carefully shifted. “I” he couldn’t quite manage any sort of argument in that moment, confused by the woman making demands of him as if they were equals.

As he shifted over, she climbed into bed next to him with a wince. Holding back a whimper she pressed close to him and was careful not to hit any of his wounds as she rolled onto her side to wrap an arm around him. 

“Shut up, Armitage,” she grumbled without thinking as she closed her eyes, some of her hair falling into her face. 

His lips parted a few more times as he tried to process all of it. Her presence, the way her dainty little arm draped over him, the sound of his name on her lips.

“I’m a general of the First Order,” he grumbled, but made no motion to throw her off his bed. In fact, his arm moved to keep her pressed to his side. He’d obviously have to remind her how to address him when they were healed. 

A slight snort was his answer at first. When he didn’t push her out of the bed or tell her to move she relaxed further with a sigh. “Right now we’re both injured and you need to stop thinking.”

Neither of them was working at the moment and she wasn’t in his bedroom. The lapse in formality would only be for the moment. But she liked his name.

“I'll just think of all the ways I’ll make you scream for me,” he murmured, a bit of a grumble to his tone as he sighed and resigned himself to his fate, resting his head against hers. 

There wasn’t much space on the bed, but then again, she easily tucked against him like this.

A faint blush hit her cheeks and she rolled her eyes. “That isn’t something you have difficulty doing,” she replied easily, keeping her arm lightly around him. She had to be careful not to breathe too deeply. She just _hurt_. 

Wincing, he reached over to trace her jaw. “You’re distracting me,” he murmured. He saw through it, and yet he didn’t mind. His fingers drew a line beneath her lower lip, his tongue slicking over his own lip. He regretted dropping his glass of water right then. 

The light touches had her relaxing further, distracted her from the aches. “Are you complaining about being distracted?” She murmured as her fingers lightly traced his side, carefully avoiding any place with bandages. 

“...” 

Hux simply closed his eyes and kept her close. No, he wasn’t complaining, but he wasn't verbally admitting anything. 

A soft sound of understanding left her, her eyes staying closed as she rested against him. “You still need rest.”

“I suppose a few hours wouldn’t do harm,” he grumbled reluctantly, still feeling that haze of sedation.

“You can terrorize the ship once everyone’s awake,” she murmured in reply and a faint smile curved her lips. 

He imagined rolling his eyes. “It’s a ship, there’s always someone awake.”

“Once more people are awake,” she grumbled. 

“Perhaps I should put you on back to back shifts,” he grumbled. He’d done it more than once with Phasma. The Finalizer needed a good number of bodies to function.

“Do I get an entire day to sleep after?” She didn’t doubt that he’d do it. But complaining or asking him not to wouldn’t change his mind. 

He opened an eye. “Have you ever seen me take a day off?”

She shook her head. “No, sir. Putting rebels in their place and hunting them down never seems to be done,” she grumbled slightly. Damn rebels. Scum.

“Might as well sleep, we can do just that when I terrorize the personnel into a discharge,” he murmured, though the last part gave him hope. 

“Mhmm,” she murmured but she was already half asleep again. This was better. It was cramped but she could hear him breathing and his skin was a little cooler than hers. It was comforting. 

She was always so warm. It was better than the thin sheets of the med bay. His basics and tee not quite cutting it. Despite the pain he kept her close. She felt good like this. More than he was willing to admit. _Mine,_ he couldn’t help the fleeting thought.

It wasn’t long before she had fallen deeply asleep again, or as deep as she could with the aches in her body. Sleep helped her ignore them for a time at the very least. Until whoever was going to check on them came to check on them. 

As they slept a droid had come to clean the floor, another had scanned them from a distance, monitoring without disturbing; as per the commander’s orders. 

When came time to change bandages and clean them up, Kylo Ren had entered to assist the droids. Between Rey and Hux he doubted they’d be the easiest of patients.

He settled two cups of caf on the table between the beds and sat on Rey’s bed as he waited for them to wake. 

A soft sigh left her as she slowly started to stir awake at the smell of caf. But that wasn’t the only thing. There was still that throbbing ache and pain to everything. She hated blasters. Slowly starting to untangle herself from Hux, she sat up with a wince. 

“It seems neither of you is particularly good at staying still,” he teased lightly, not actually aggravated by the sight. He’d half expected Hux to be passed out on his way to the bridge so that was an improvement. 

Carefully getting off the bed, she moved to the table with caf and picked up her mug, sipping at it. She was still pale and all she wanted was to go back to sleep. After more pain killers.

“He was mad at you last night...this morning...last night?” After a moment she shrugged and sat on the edge of her own bed. 

Ren shifted to look at her. “Of course he was,” he murmured. The man was wound tighter than a protocol droid. “You did well,” he murmured. “On Ilum, here,” he added. “How are the microsutures?” he asked, keeping his voice low. There was no point in rousing the general yet while a few medical droids took his vitals.

That was actually reassuring slightly. She took a sip of her caf with a small smile. “Thank you, Master Ren,” she murmured. The praise was something she was learning to value and treasure. “They itch...and everything aches.”

“Hopefully motivations to not get hit in the future,” he said with a bit of dark humor. “I have to fill in for the general on deck until he heals, do you think you can manage keeping him in place?” 

“Not here she won’t,” Hux’s voice was curt, suppressing pain as he reached for his cup and shakily sat.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she took a sip of her drink. “I already had motivation to not get hit when both of you hit me with a blaster,” she grumbled before she looked over at the general with a sigh. 

“If he insists on going to his quarters I can go with him...it’ll be better than these beds.”

“I do prefer my quarters, and I will continue to work remotely,” he warned the commander.

Ren sighed. “I’ll send 87 to assist in any capacity you see fit,” he murmured. “Though I expect you both to rest,” he added. “We’ve had enough losses with Ilum.”

“I suppose my data pad needs to be fetched so I can still study while he works,” she muttered as she glanced over at the general, still sipping at her caf. But now she had to ask. “How bad were our losses?”

“Ilum is gone, the numbers are still pouring in as those that did escape the explosion hail in.” 

Hux paled. “Star Killer Base is… gone?” His knuckles grew white against his mug. His baby. His pet project. “Has the Supreme Leader been briefed?” He tried to keep himself under wraps as he felt that intense sorrow. He had thought he’d imagined the explosion.

“There’s a copy of my initial discussion with Leader Snoke in your data pad. I’ll be meeting with him again in a few hours.”

That much destruction. There was a bit of shock on her expression from that. She didn’t deeply care for the weapon the way that Hux did, but she did realize they had quite a few men and women on that base. More than the rebels had had there in theory.


	30. Doubt

It felt like a lifetime before he had officially been able to return to his quarters. If it hadn’t been for the microsutures he kept pulling in his thigh trying to stand, it might have been sooner, not that he was about to fall prey to the guilt trips. He gave the orders, why it seemed so hard for others to follow them because he was hurt only made him grow more aggravated. Still he sat propped with pillows in his bed, going through his pad muttering as he countered most of Ren’s orders.

“Master Ren wants you to rest until you’ve properly healed.”

“Master Ren can suck my cock,” he said, as he read over the latest numbers that were available in regards to their losses. Enough to man a full ISD so for in men, and that was excluding all the weapons.

“I’m sure you can ask him that once you’re healed if you wanted,” she drawled in reply from her side of his bed. Ren had wanted them in one place so that way he knew where they both were. And he thought she could have some influence on him. Fat chance. 

Jaw clenched he turned his gaze on the girl beside him. “If your mouth requires a better usage, I’m not completely incapacitated,” he hissed.

Rey glanced over at him with a raised brow. “I’m not popping my microsutures because you don’t like my sass. I’m sure you’ll teach me a lesson later,” she muttered before looking back at her data pad. 

“I most certainly will,” he snapped back. He’d been keeping a tally.

“You know the more you rest, the faster you’ll heal, the sooner you can exact your will on the entire ship again,” she murmured without looking up. 

He looked at her deadpan. “How can I rest when we have all these ships needing medical attention, a laundry list of repairs that only I can properly negotiate, and our one weapon to help ensure order is out of commission?” he asked. “We’re vulnerable to a second attack, so pardon me if I don’t trust my fate to some petulant chosen one with a glow sword.”

That made her almost laugh and she winced. Glow sword. That was interesting. “Then triage it. Pick what’s most pressing. Rest. Then get to the second most pressing thing. You burning yourself out is not going to help the Order when they need you to function.”

Although she had a point, Hux wasn’t used to not running himself into the ground. He often claimed he would rest in the grave, and the more time lapsed, the more he felt that was rather accurate. “I slept last night, that’s enough resting for a day,” he muttered.

“For a normal person, maybe. Someone with as many injuries as the both of us? Probably not,” she replied as she continued to read. A lot of it was about galactic history and politics, slowly committing things to memory so she could increase her usefulness.   
He’d been about to respond when FN-2187 entered the room. His voice coming through the modulator. “Commander Ren is making his way here, general,” he told the other man, ignoring his lover chained in the corner of the room. It made him glad for the helmet. 

“Speak of the devil,” he gritted under his breath. “Of course, might as well stay in, and you know the rules,” he reminded the trooper. “I rather see your face when you’re so close to the traitor over there,” he smirked.

Rey shifted on the bed, sitting up a bit with a wince as she set her data pad to the side. Glancing over at 87 she looked over at Poe and honestly it almost made her smile. This was but a fraction of what could be done to either of them. 

FN-2187 didn’t glance in the direction of the pilot as he gave a nod of his head. “Yes, sir, General Hux,” he murmured without a hesitation as he lifted off the helmet, holding it under his arm as he stayed at attention. 

Hux shifted with a groan, trying to sit a bit straighter. He had a few bones to pick with Kylo to say the least.

They could hear his steps before they saw him. Despite how stealthy he could be when he was actually out on a job, like when he had surprised Rey back on Takodana, but otherwise it was easy enough to hear him.

Kylo Ren walked into the room, a medical droid in tow. “What part of resting are you not understanding, general?” he demanded as he drew closer to the bed where both Rey and Armitage were propped.

Looking over at Hux, Rey held back the “I told you so” she wanted to throw at him. But she glanced back at Kylo. “How long should this take to heal?”

Hux gave the commander a sour look. “Perhaps when you stop increasing my migraine count with your _decisions_ ,” he shot back. “But yes, how long do you plan to try and force us into your idea of confinement as rest,” he grumbled.

Ren gave the droid a look and had it check on the general while he made his way to the other side to sit beside Rey. “Let me see?” he asked gently.

A sigh left her lips as she moved out from under the covers. She was in a pair of lighter pants and a shirt so it was easier to expose the bandages without stripping completely. She rolled up the shirt to right under her breasts and sat up a bit straighter with a wince. The bandages on her arms easily accessed. 

“I’m getting tired of blasters actually hitting me,” she murmured but held just the smallest bit of humor to her voice. 

He removed her bandages and set them on a tray the droid had placed on the nightstand. His gaze was trained on the sutures, watching the reddened skin around the sutures. Overall, it would heal over well enough, give or take a few days.

“I guess that means we have our work cut out for you training wise,” he murmured. She was lithe on her feet, he had no doubt with footwork and more training in the ways of the Force, she could manage to avoid being shot in the future.

“I’ll be more than ready once I’m out of this bed,” she promised. The last thing she wanted was to fail. Part of her hoped he’d be able to teach her how to freeze the blaster bolts like he could, but that was going to be a lot of trial and error. 

“I’m sure you will,” he murmured as he changed her bandages and looked at her, a hand hovering the last injury he’d tended to. Unbeknownst to him, he reached through their bond, a warmth leaving him to fill the void the bolts had caused. He wasn’t even aware he was doing it as he did. Despite that, he knew he couldn’t move, couldn’t stop. 

A slight hitch to her breathing happened at that oddly warm tingle across those wounds in her side, shoulder, and her leg. Looking up at Kylo there was a bit of surprise in her expression as that bond opened. There was a throbbing ache but it was lessening the more he reached through that bond. 

_What are you doing?_ She thought, the first time purposefully thinking to him through the bond.

Kylo Ren was in a state of trance as he felt her wounds and reached to them, accelerating the natural process. Her thoughts barely registered as his subconscious took over.

“I’m right here you know,” Hux stated curtly towards the knight on the other side of his bed. That bond they shared was discomforting at best. “If you’re done whatever it is you’re doing, I have a few bones to pick about your giving clearance for ships of injured docking with the Finalizer, especially considering the losses we just received courtesy of your mother.”

That tone was enough to draw his attention, for a moment he looked at Hux emptily, needing a few seconds before he realized what the man was on about. Standing, he moved to stand beside Armitage. “I won’t leave our men behind,” he said carefully. “You need rest.”

Hux had been about to counter when he saw a big hand in front of his face. “Don’t touch me you…”

“Sleep.”

Just like that, the general fell back and began that light snore of his. Ren looked at Rey. “The more he heals, the less that will hold,” he murmured. Hux wasn’t easy to hoodwink on a good day. “I’ll have the droid bring you some sedatives for him. He’ll thank us in a few days,” he shrugged. Of course he would do no such thing, if anything, he was certain they’d hear about it for the foreseeable future.

“No he won’t,” she murmured with a bit of a smile curving her lips and it was easier to move without pain. They’d discuss it later. She knew that he was busy and that their men and women would need tending to. 

As she swung her legs over the side of the bed she carefully stretched, still aching, but she could feel that she was leaps and bounds ahead of the healing curve...excellent. “If you send water and something light to eat I’ll try to make sure he eats. I know you’re busy,” she murmured softly.

Kylo nodded, he could get that done. “87, you can come with me,” he said. At this point, Rey would be able to watch over the general. For a little while.

A small part of her, a part she wasn’t willing to really give much thought to, just wanted to curl up between the two of them. Not for anything too physical. Just for sleep. And it wasn’t likely to happen. 

When both men were gone, Poe saw an opportunity. “They really did a number on you, kid,” Poe muttered from his corner. Why she was even helping that pathetic excuse for a human being was beyond him. 

“I’m not a kid,” she replied easily as she walked around the bed once to stretch before taking a seat again. Picking back up what she was doing, she tapped through her datapad. “Lights at twenty percent.”

Poe gave a breath of a laugh. “Of course you aren’t,” he jeered lightly. “Wouldn’t want them to see you vulnerable, not too much anyways…”

Before she could get too comfortable, there was already a knock at the door. Well, she supposed very few people would hesitate for the general or the commander on this ship.

Rey sneered at the rebel before she went to the door to get the food, sending off the ensign and taking long gulps of the water. A pitcher of it, glasses, and soup that was in a container that would keep it warm were brought.

“They’ve seen more of me than anyone,” she simply said, not going into details as she moved to actually lay on the bed next to Hux. 

“...If I didn’t already know you wouldn’t want me to hit him without your say so, Armitage….” she grumbled to herself as she brushed the general’s hair back from his face.

Merely a mutter escaped the general as he continued to sleep.

“I’ve seen more of you than I care,” he shrugged. “It’s not intimacy,” he murmured. “I’m sure he’s had you tied like this with a hand in your hair,” he drawled. “You’re lying to yourself if you think he cares.”

Looking over at Poe her eyes narrowed slightly. “...I know what I am….what he does with you is his business,” she muttered coldly. But she kept her bond with Kylo as blocked as she could and tried not to think about it. 

Poe merely watched her as though he pitied her. On some level he did, he couldn’t imagine what she’d had to do to survive, and how it had become her new normal. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works,” he shrugged. “But hey, who am I to judge you for settling…”

Rey nearly bristled at that. She hated pity. It was something that made her want to scream. But rather than do that she leaned back against the pillows, her fingers idly stroking through Hux’s hair.

“You’re right. You have no place to judge me for what I’ve done to survive. To avoid death or being in a cell. Dying for a cause I wasn’t a member of really didn’t seem like a good option. And oh look, that cause hasn’t come to try and help you either.” She replied coolly. 

Poe looked at her. “Is that it? We didn’t come save you so you’re playing Order slut?” he almost laughed at that, coughing from the strain.

Looking back at him with narrowed eyes her hand twitched slightly, almost cutting off his air. All he’d feel was pressure at his throat. “No. I tried to save myself, believe it or not. I’m surviving. More than I did on Jakku,” she almost snarled the words. 

His head shifted slightly, a redness blossoming in his cheeks as he carefully breathed. “Is that what they tell you?” He struggled with every word.

“That I’m surviving? No. The fact I’m not malnourished anymore tells me that each time I look in a mirror. You don’t know me. Don’t assume you know what I should have done or what I should do.”

He tried to laugh but that force around his throat didn’t allow for it. “I still would have fought for your freedom,” he murmured. Even if she hated him, even if he hadn’t come to her rescue personally...he liked to think he was trying to make a difference for everyone.

“But you didn’t. 87 didn’t. No one looked out for me but me. Nothing’s really changed.” She replied with a shrug of her shoulders and looked away from the pilot. Weeks ago, or was it months, she might have believed that he would try. Now she didn’t. 

“In the bigger picture, we did,” he murmured.

“No. You looked out for your Resistance. Your conflict with the Order has upset countless planets, economically and socially,” she muttered but she knew in her heart she’d get nowhere discussing anything with this pilot. Now all she wanted was for him to shut up.

He hung his head and closed his eyes for a spell. “The Resistance’s conflict with the Order is bigger than us,” he murmured. It seemed hopeless to get her to see that. No one was coming for him, he knew that. He hadn’t been supposed to be there to begin with.

“The Resistance’s conflict with the Order is hopeless. They’d do better to surrender and beg for mercy or disappear to the outer rim.”

“Some of us know what we’re fighting for,” he told her. “You couldn’t understand what it was like to have freedom, a voice, a choice.” It was mean but it was the truth. She’d gone from one prison to another.

Looking over at him she narrowed her eyes again. “And you couldn’t understand what it was like to not only feel like you’re part of something but that you could do things you didn’t even imagine before. I belong here.”

“You’re right,” he said simply. “I don’t know what it’s like to be nothing, not in my personality.”

Those words made her bristle at that and she smiled coldly with a raised brow as she spoke.“Saw 87 earlier when he was here. He hasn’t even looked at you since he was reinstated. Guess he outgrew his rebel phase. Seems like nothing to me.”

“Or maybe _Finn_ knows how to survive,” he reminded the girl with a wry smile. They had known what they’d been risking, and he’d do it again if he had to. Just thinking of Finn had his fingers brushing the ring against his breast. 

Rey scrolled through her datapad, sipping at her water again. “Maybe we’re giving him something you couldn’t give him.” As an after thought she actually chuckled slightly. “Besides...you’re more useful alive, Dameron.”

“A brainwash? Yeah, because bizarro world is so much better,” he rolled his eyes. It stung, that his lover knew, but he could also justify his absence a thousand ways.

She could taste that sting on her tongue and couldn’t help but smirk a bit. “Oh. I figured you cared about 87, but that deeply? You poor sap,” she drawled without looking up at him. 

“At least I’m not delusional about my lover. You’re as disposable as I am.”

Rather than reply to him, she simply glared at the pilot and gave a shrug of her shoulders. But she knew she was. She was their plaything and while Kylo might be fond of her a little if it came down to it, he’d pick himself or the general over her. 

“This is better than being dead.” She said simply with a shrug.


	31. Company

It was a solid thirty hours before Hux woke. All those years of poor sleeping habits catching up as his body required rest to recover. When he opened his eyes, he rolled his head to the side. Noticing Poe there he nodded more to himself than anything. At least that hadn’t changed, yet. His hand felt heavy as he brought it to his forehead, fingers combing through his ginger locks. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed her beside him. 

“You’re still here,” he grumbled. 

“Someone had to look after you,” She replied just as curtly.

Persistent bit wasn’t she? It didn’t matter. She was here, and his mouth felt like he’d eaten a jar of cotton swabs. 

“Water,” he demanded.

Rolling her eyes slightly she got up and moved over to the pitcher and poured a glass for him. “Wow. Apparently the manners drop sometimes,” she drawled as she walked over and handed him the glass of water. 

He just glared at her as he drank, finishing the entire glass in a single drink. After a few breaths he finally spoke. 

“How long have I been asleep?” He wasn’t going to entertain her sass. 

Rey glanced at the clock on her data pad and took a moment to add it up. “Nearly thirty-one hours. 

Thirty one hours asleep, he could only imagine what fuck ups had happened since he’d passed out. He was certain a few captains had tried to abuse it, and he wasn’t even considering what Ren had been up to.

“You’re a real pain in the ass when you’re cranky and in pain, Armitage,” she muttered without even thinking about it as she went and grabbed his data pad but then joined him on the bed to sit next to him so her side pressed to his gently. 

“Think you can stay in bed long enough for me to change your bandages at the very least?” 

His gaze was on her, biting his inner cheek as she spoke his name. He didn’t dislike it, but it was still not something he was ready for. 

“Can you change them while I work?” he demanded, going through his data pad, trying not to hiss as he canceled a few requests put in.

If he ignored it, perhaps it would go away. It worked with Ren most days.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth but gave a curt nod of her head as she moved to the wall panel to get the aid kit that she knew was there from when he took care of her own injuries. 

“Fine. But once I’m done you should eat if you’re intent on running yourself into the ground,” she replied with a level of coolness rather than a snap as she made sure she had bandages and fresh bacta to apply before she joined him once again.

“Fine,” he muttered, willing to agree to just about anything to be able to do his job.

As she started to peel back the wrappings, she was as careful as she could be. He winced and gave another hiss at that feeling against his side. 

“I told you that you got hurt pretty bad,” she grumbled as she added a bit more bacta before taping fresh bandages over the wound and then moved to another one carefully. 

“You were shot too,” he remembered that much, he recalled seeing her dive towards him. He parted his mouth to speak, but chose to just keep quiet.

“I was,” she stated simply without another word as she cleaned his wounds and made sure that the bacta and microsutures were doing their job.

He sighed and bit down as she worked on his wounds, keeping as cool a front as he could possibly manage. “You look like hell,” he said, actually looking at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, the paleness in her cheeks.

She rolled her eyes as she worked and once everything had been rebandaged she tossed the old ones in a waste basket with a half smile. “Yeah? So do you. At least I’m mobile,” she murmured as she brushed her hair back. 

“Yeah?” he drawled. “You wait til I’m mobile,” he warned.

An exasperated sigh left her as she got the thermos of soup and actually served it in a bowl for him and brought it over, setting it down on the bed side table. 

“That any way to treat the person that made it so you didn’t have to break the medical droids to leave?” 

“You chose to be here and yet you’re acting like I’m tying you to the bed and forcing you to,” he said reading over his data pad.

A sigh left her lips at that and she went to pour herself a glass of water. “Dameron doesn’t shut up,” she grumbled in explanation. It was less an irritation with Hux and more an irritation with Dameron and his mouth. 

Hux turned his ire on the pilot, giving him a dark glare. He tutted and gave a slow shake of the head. “I see you continue to be a bad one,” he told the sadly healing man tied to his floor. “We’ll fix that soon enough,” he promised before looking at Rey. “You know where the gags are, just don’t forget to feed him for more than a day,” he shrugged.

“Considering I couldn’t ask permission to gag your plaything I didn’t want to earn your anger,” she said simply before she moved to the wall panel in question. She’d feed Dameron….later. 

Hux noted that iciness to her tone. She couldn’t be jealous of the pilot could she? He watched her as she grabbed what she needed. At least she had respected his things while he was out cold.

“If you quit being so sour, I might be inclined to let you hit him,” he shrugged. Perhaps she could get things out of Dameron’s head he could not.

A slight light came to her eyes as she glanced at the pilot with a bit of a smirk. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she murmured as she drew out the ball gag and walked over to the pilot, pressing the ball into his mouth and tying it behind his head before he could say anything. 

Much better. But how often did the general use these items on Dameron? Best not to think about it. 

In his mind it simply fixed everything, and he moved on to the litany of work he had missed while recovering. At least the knights were gone, which was a relief. 

“Get me some caf, have the commander show, and then take a nap,” he ordered. Honestly, she looked rather ragged. “You can sleep here if you fear retribution from a droid or whatever.”

The list of orders actually had her roll her eyes but she glanced at him, looking him over, before she got up from the bed and started to tie her hair back from her face. “Yes, General Hux,” she murmured as she pulled on her jacket and her boots, along with the rest of her uniform.

Actually moving around now, she could feel that fatigue in her bones but she shook it off as she left the room. All she had to do was actually follow that tether she had to Kylo through the Force to find him, but she typed an order into her data pad to have caf sent to the General’s quarters in a container that would keep it warm. She’d bring it in when she got back from getting the commander. 

The commander wasn’t hard to find, pouring over intel and giving orders on deck. It was probably the most of him the crew had seen. He’d escaped harm’s way on Ilum, but the reports weren’t good. 

“Master Ren? General Hux wants to speak with you,” she murmured once he had a moment, though she felt a little light headed and resisted the urge to scratch at one of her own bandaged wounds. It was shallow so clearly it was fine and just healing. 

“It explains why he’s overriding my orders,” he muttered. At least it wasn’t a breach.

“He’s….rather upset to still be in bed. He practically demanded your presence, Master Ren.”

He nodded. He wasn’t a medic by any means. “Of course he is,” he muttered, typing in a few codes before following her back to the general.

She kept her steps steady and was able to keep up with him as she always did, though rather than being completely pale there was a slight flush to her cheeks. Something she could feel. Could you get fevers from exhaustion? Maybe a nap was needed. 

Arriving at the door she grabbed the insulated carafe of caf and moved back over to Hux’s side of the bed. “Caf and Master Ren for you, sir.”

Hux shifted with a suppressed hiss as he sat up a bit straighter in bed.

“Finally,” he griped. 

Pouring him the caf, she rolled her eyes and looked back at him. “Need anything else?” She drawled between the two men. Otherwise she might _actually_ attempt a nap. 

The general’s gaze lingered on Ren as he took his caf and held it a moment. “You can rest, you’ve done...well.” He wasn’t in the most complimenting of moods. “You,” he said towards the commander. “It’s not because I am resting you need to try and fix everything,” he hissed.

“I was merely acting per protocol.”

“Thank you, General Hux.” She murmured and glanced over at the gagged Dameron. There was that tendril of doubt through her but she pushed it back again and glanced at them. “You normally want us to behave per protocol, sir.”

The young woman moved over to scoop up her data pad from the table on the side of the bed she had been occupying, but she made no move to sit back down and instead poured herself a glass of water. 

“Protocol?” he demanded. “PROTOCOL?!” His face was nearly as red as his hair. “YOU.” He was shaking as he looked at Ren. “YOU DID THAT JEDI SHIT AND PUT ME OUT. THAT’S PROTOCOL?! MY ASS IT WAS.”

The screaming made Rey actually wince before she glanced at Hux with a slightly lifted brow. It’d been done to her to get her on this ship in the beginning. “At least he only did it to make you rest. Otherwise you’d have run yourself into the ground and popped your sutures. **Again.** ”

“Listen to the girl, general,” Kylo warned.

“LISTEN TO THE...LISTEN HERE YOU GLORIFIED BUCKET HEAD. IF MY LEG WASN’T HURT IT’D BE UP THAT TIGHT ASS OF YOURS.”

Lifting the glass to her lips, she downed the contents of it before she put it down and walked towards the door. “Enjoy your day, General Hux,” she drawled. She was done with the yelling. It was making her head throb. 

And that almost made her wonder more about what Dameron had said. Disposable. While she knew that she was she wasn’t sure how much. Perhaps she wasn’t even the general’s type. More disposable than him reading to her would imply. 

Kylo Ren was far too preoccupied dealing with the general to really get a sense of what Rey was feeling. Though he did hear her exit. 

“Fine, you’re so smart, knock yourself out,” he handed the man a datapad and stalked out of the room after the girl.

The lack of yelling was honestly surprising, causing her to look over her shoulder at the sound of the door. Her hand rested on her own door to her room as she looked at him and then glanced back towards the general’s door. 

“Is he always like that when he’s hurt or is it a special occasion?” She drawled, clearly picking up on the bits of snark and sass she’d heard from both of them before. 

Ren watched her a moment, as though considering what to say. “You might want to watch the attitude,” he murmured. It wasn’t laced with a threat though. “As for the general,” he looked back with a sigh. “He’s hurt, he’s lost his weapon, and most of all, he couldn’t resist my mind trick, which he is normally immune to, stubborn as he is,” he grumbled.

A sigh left her lips and she pulled her braid over her shoulder, fiddling with the tuft of hair at the end of it. “...Guess I’m just tired,” she murmured, trying to brush it away. That the pilot had been whispering in her ear was the last thing he needed to know. “People can resist that?” 

Now she felt a little weaker considering that he had managed to make her fall unconscious so quickly on Takodana. 

“Not many,” he murmured. “I was susceptible once too. Patience. Discipline. Training. You’ll get there some day.”

“Some day,” she murmured with a sigh. It kept feeling like she moved three steps forward and then got knocked back two to four depending on what she was doing. 

He sighed. “I have some time on my hands if you want company.”

Rey took a moment to consider it as she looked at him before she gave a nod of her head. “...I’d like that.”

“My quarters or yours?” He’d give her the choice. Truthfully against the door would be fine, not that he planned to act on the idea.

“Yours. The bed’s bigger,” she murmured with a slight smile. As if that was the reason.

A hint of a smirk perked the corner of his lip, offering a nod in response before leading the way back to his room. 

That smirk almost made her shiver as she smiled and walked after him. Those expressions were so rare on his face and they suited him more than that blank expression did. Her gait was a little slower at the moment, but she still kept up with him fine. 

The door no sooner closed that he pulled her to his chest, leaning in to claim her lips in a hungry exchange.

A gasp left her, but she melted into the kiss as she returned it and wrapped her arms around him. There was a subtle ache to her wounds but nowhere near where it had been before he did...whatever it is he had done.

His fingers combed through her hair, pulling apart her braid as he continued to kiss her. Deepening the embrace as he smoothed down her sides to seize her hips and pull her even closer. Flush to her body like this it was impossible to conceal his desires.

Leaning up to him, her fingers carded through his hair, keeping him close as she pressed flush to him. Each touch had a spark roll through her and while she couldn’t let things get as forceful as she might want, she wasn’t about to deny either of them. 

Forehead resting against hers, he caught his breath, meeting her gaze. He had missed this, how she felt, that clean scent that clung to her hair, the softness of her skin. Reaching between them he undid her belt, sending it to a nearby table. 

Her gaze met his and a smile curved her lips. He smelled like his soap, his hair was soft under her hand, and that strength to him almost made her tremble. One hand moved down his body and unfastened his belt as well, sending it to the same table hers was on. Not moving an inch away from him at the moment. 

Though want fueled his motions, he was mindful of where he touched, avoiding her wounds as he began parting the panels of her tunic and sliding it off her lithe frame. His lips smearing kisses down her cheek and neck.

A soft moan left her lips as she tilted her head for him, letting him ease her out of her clothing as she started unfastening his own tunic and let her fingers trail down to unfasten his pants. The fastenings were the only things she could do at the moment without interrupting those light kisses to her neck. 

Kylo shrugged his tunic off as he kissed along her shoulder. He paused to step out of his boots and push his pants down, hopeful she’d use the moment to reciprocate.

Rey took off her tunic, bandages still in place where she’d been hurt but she was moving without wincing as much. Which shouldn’t have been possible given the time that had passed. But that didn’t seem to matter. 

Stepping out of her boots, she unfastened her pants and pushed them down her legs. She made quick work of the wraps that had been bound looser than usual and removed them as well, just in her basics for him. 

With a step forward he claimed her lips in another heated exchange, a hand sliding to her basics. Gently, he felt her through them, teasing her a bit.

The gentle hand between her legs had her press closer. Feeling his desire through their bond fed into her own, but she’d still need a bit more. Kissing him back she pressed into the warmth of his body. He was so much warmer than Hux. 

Deepening that kiss, his touch grew hungrier between her thighs, finding its way beneath the fabric to explore her folds.

Her grip on him tightened as she kissed him back. A soft whine left her lips at the skin on skin contact, already responding to him and growing slick with her own arousal. Heat fed into heat and she wanted more.

Two fingers delved into her, giving a small whirl within her. That slick warmth causing a soft moan to muffle between their lips.

As her hips arched into his hand, her breath hitched. She broke the kiss to rest her head against his shoulder, taking in a few deep breaths. 

“Take me to bed?” She half asked and half pleaded. 

With a nod he agreed, removing his hand to help ease her basics off and carry her to his bed where he laid her down.

A pout almost formed her lips as he laid her back on his bed but she leaned back, moving a bit further up the bed as she looked him over slowly. He was handsome and it always struck her each time she had a slow moment to take that in.

Removing the last of his garments, he followed her onto the bed, making his way atop her. His movements were deliberate as he took her in, took the time to settle between her thighs and leave a trail of kisses and nips along the side of her neck.

The slow start had her sigh with pleasure, tilting her head so he could have better access to her neck. Her fingers lightly traced over his body slowly, tracing the lines of his clavicle and along his shoulders again lightly. 

A small shiver raked his stature at those gentle touches, trailing kisses along her jaw, claiming her lips as he aligned his length and teased her folds with the head of his cock.

Rey rolled her hips towards him, shifting to tease herself with the tip of him so it brushed over her bundle of nerves. A soft moan left her lips as she looked up at him, gradually getting more bold with all of this it would seem.

He didn’t mind it, her forwardness. His hips dipped, inch by inch his length slipped into her, spreading her as he drew flush against her.

Lightly biting down on her bottom lip, her fingers carded through his hair as she watched him. A soft sound of pleasure left her as once again she tried to block out their bond. 

She was going to _try_ to be a bit more vocal if she wanted something. It was an attempt to not rely as much on that bond.

Though she said nothing, he felt that blockade and did his best to respect it, to block her out from him. He pulled his hips away so he could delve back into her, his thrusts steady in their gait as he filled her over and over again.

“Kylo,” she breathed his name on a sound that was nearly a moan. Her hand stayed tangled in his hair while the other lightly trailed down his back. 

A hand settled on her hip while the other tangled in her hair. There was nothing quite like driving into her, feeling her envelope him so pleasantly. She felt like the finest silk. Even the faint smell of bacta didn’t suffice to overpower her scent, that mixture of soap and nightblossoms.

Her grip in his hair was used to bring him down to claim his mouth in a heated kiss, though there was a gentleness to it. That continued longing for intimacy with him as she stifled a moan against his lips. 

Eagerly, he kissed her back, deepening the exchange. He echoed her moans, his body meeting hers in a steady and demanding pace. The more he indulged in her, the more labored his breath became.

Each demand he made, she met eagerly. Kissing him deeply with that hand on his back tracing over his body. There was a slight ache in her injuries but she wouldn’t have him stop for the world. Not when these moments, when she didn’t overthink anything, everything felt like it was falling into place. 

“You feel…” she murmured between kisses. But how did she put that to words? “...so good.”

That soft soprano of her voice was music to his ears. “You..feel so good too.” The words were forced, strained by the motions of their intertwined bodies. His. She was his.

That strain, she could almost feel it. She rolled her hips to meet his with a soft moan. “A bit more...please,” she murmured, wanting more of that power behind his thrusts. 

At that he acquiesced with a nod, increasing his pace. Just as she had asked, making sure his weight was behind it. The hand on her hip moved to palm her breast, gripping it firmly.

“Yes, Kylo,” she moaned as she arched into his hand. Better. Talking to him about what she wanted was getting easier. Being with him was getting easier. That heat continued to build, the pleasure a pressure in her body that was getting drawn tighter with each thrust. 

“Mmmm, Rey,” he moaned back, nipping that lower lip and sucking it in to claim another kiss. He didn’t stop his pace, if anything, it made him want more. He drew more firmly into her, his thrusts faster as they continued their motions. 

Kissing him back, she nearly melted back into his bed, her breathing more labored. After a few more thrusts she arched up a bit, her nails lightly biting into his shoulders as their kiss muffled her moan. Her inner walls tightened around him, body trembling as she came undone for him. 

That feel of her collapsing around his length had him groan in pleasure. It made it a bit harder to continue his motions, but he persisted. “Kriff Rey,” he managed, though he didn't stop. He was so close.

As he continued that oversensitivity made her squirm, a soft whimper of pleasure and near pain leaving her. “...Language,” she joked and nipped at his bottom lip. The continued thrusts had her trembling, drawing out those waves of pleasure that rolled through her. 

Soon he was spilling over, filling her as he rode his climax out. He wanted to have some witty reply, but in that moment, he was barely capable of thought. Instead, he claimed her lips, panting between exchanges until he finally stopped. 

Each kiss had her pull him in closer, she didn’t want him to pull away. She didn’t want space. Even when her injuries twinged a little she held him close, trembling under the shivers he made roll down her spine. And unbidden, undesired, a single thought crossed her mind. _Mine_.

Though he had been about to move to the side, he could feel her wish to have him remain there. It was odd, but he didn’t move, simply burrowing his face in the crook of her neck, doing his best to keep his weight from crushing her. 

Her fingers stroked through his hair as he burrowed in against her neck. All of her touches gentle again as her hand stroked down his back and one played in his hair. That sense of belonging was there again along with that damn word. 

Being so close to her, he couldn’t help but leave a trail of kisses against the skin that was so readily available to him. 

A pleasure filled sigh left her lips as her eyes fell closed. The desperate urge for him to stay close was there, but he didn’t have to stay on top of her. Either way...she was oddly content at the moment. 

His arms pulled her closer, tucking her to his chest as he rolled them to change their positions. Making it so she was lain atop him.

Better. Her arms wrapped around him as she laid her head on his chest, fingers still stroking through his hair while the other traced lightly along his shoulders. That exhaustion was seeping back into her now. A tired satisfaction.

Finally able to allow himself to relax, he rested as she offered caresses that made his spine tingle. With all the double shifts he’d been pulling since the general had fallen, he hadn’t had much of a chance for any sort of rest. Something that began taking its toll.

“You should get a nap too,” she murmured sleepily against his chest, nuzzling in against his skin with a soft sigh. He always smelled like his soap and something she couldn’t quite name. 

Rather than answer he merely nodded. Sleep sounded nice, and Hux had it under control right?

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, her fingers still playing in his hair as he soon followed her into unconsciousness.


	32. Quagmire

FN-2187, Finn, had been trying to reintegrate completely. He was passing all of his tests again, actually back on track for the leadership role that Captain Phasma had wanted him in in the first place. It made him wary of what General Hux could possibly want him for. Especially since he was still healing. Still, he paused outside of the general’s quarters and knocked lightly on the door.

His chambers were as in order as they always were, pristine behind him as he opened the door for his guest. Though he was healing well, he made use of a cane to keep himself steady as his thigh still had ways to go.

“Come in,” he invited the trooper in, as stern as he always was in his tone and appearance.

87 strode into the room and removed his helmet, holding it against his hip as he glanced back at the general. Anytime he was in this room, the general seemed to want Dameron to know which trooper it was and that he hadn’t lifted a finger to save him. Couldn’t really. He did want to, however. 

“How might I be of assistance, sir?”

Hux took a seat at the desk his table had become. “Sit with me,” he murmured, pouring two mugs of caf. “We have much to discuss.”

Refusing to look over at the man that had been his lover, he crossed the room to take a seat across from him. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

He shifted a mug towards the other man. “When you were captured, I had half a mind to execute you,” he said flatly. “And though I had questioned your return, you proved yourself on Ilum when you put yourself in the line of fire to protect me…”

Accepting the mug he put his helmet down near his feet, one hand wrapping around the mug. “I’m aware, sir. Officer Rey’s anger and your distaste made it apparent. I appreciate the acknowledgement, sir...but I was simply doing my job as one of your troopers.”

“We both know the theoretical and practical are very different,” he said simply. “The commander is under the impression that your defect is much more than that,” he continued, pausing to take a drink of the black liquid in his mug. “Your midichlorian count seems to suggest you have certain sensitivities that with proper training could become an asset to the First Order.”

As he listened, he took a sip of his own caf. Fresh hot caf. That had been one of the few things he had missed about all of this. Though he almost choked on it at that realization. Midichlorian counts. Was that what that blood test had been for?

“Commander Ren believes that I’m….Force sensitive?” He asked with a bit of shock.

The general nodded. “I would allow you to train with him if you wished, but I don’t need him gaining another knight,” he warned. “You’ve proven yourself to me, and I could use a few personal guards…”

“I...you’d want me as one of your guards?” After everything this conversation was nothing like he had expected. “What sort of training would he give me?”

“Similar to the girl from Jakku, the one that caught you.”

“Forgive me, sir. But isn’t the girl becoming one of the Commander’s Knights? Or would the training just be that similar, sir?”

Behind him Poe gave a gagging sound around the O ring in his mouth. 

“Ah yes, of course, thank you for reminding me, Dameron.” He waved back at the pilot without bothering to look at him. “Being my guard will come with some perks, your own quarters, access to the higher ranking staff’s mess hall, off world experiences,” he recounted. “But taking a bullet could have merely been a ploy so I’d like to make sure we’re all on the same page…”

87 had to ignore the sound, keep himself from looking over at the pilot. No sign of that struggle showed on his face. The perks were things he had longed for back during his first time on this very ship. If he had to do this to survive better to survive in style, right?

“The same page, General Hux?”

“Yes, Dameron seems to think there’s still something in you to redeem to his traitorous ways,” he said carefully. “He’s not been very forthcoming on information,” he smirked. “Tell me, what planet was the base he took you to?”

Refusing to look back at Dameron he actually managed to look confused. “Does he? That’s...odd. I was raised with the Order. You know me best,” he murmured. The question actually had him pause for a moment. He had to actually think about it. There was so much more in his head these days. “D’Qar. One of the outer rim planets, sir.”

Though Poe was quiet, the general knew it had to sting. “Do you think they’ve mustered enough transport to move it by now?” he asked. After their deed on Ilum, he had to assume it would have changed location. It’s what he would have done.

That actually took a bit of consideration. “From what I know of their general, General Hux, they might have. It would depend on how much they lost on the assault on Ilum.”

Armitage made a sound of agreement and gave a single nod. “And did they give you the codes to say...use one of their comm links?” He asked.

“I had a code. It was likely shut down after I was brought back into the Order, sir. Dameron’s might still work. They have no reason to believe that he would defect,” he murmured. Partially glad that he couldn’t hand over his own code and have it work. Unless Dameron had been sentimental.

“You got...close to Dameron,” he murmured. “Do you know his code?” 

He hated this. He had started falling for Dameron rather quickly and if it was just the Resistance he was betraying he’d have no concerns about it. But it was Poe that he was betraying.

“I know part of it, sir. Anytime he called comms while I was around, my attention was normally elsewhere.” Like on who he was firing on. Or arguing with the droid. 

Hux watched him with a knowing look. “I’m certain it was,” he murmured, but didn’t linger on it.

“My apologies for not having more intel on his comm code, sir. I could give you the part of it I know,” he offered and kept his gaze on Hux rather than on Poe. 

“Somehow, I think you can do much better than that.” Hux had a few bad ideas. “I was going to kill Dameron, but you see, I’ve found that sometimes unconventional methods are needed in the long term,” he murmured.

87 felt his stomach drop a bit and he sipped at his caf. “Unconventional methods, General Hux?”

“If you’re to protect me, it’s in my best interest to keep you...content,” he murmured. “And I’m well aware what the pilot is to you,” he shrugged. “So long as he...knows his place,” he continued carefully. “I could see it acceptable to have him in your quarters,” 

That was more a shock and did have him finally look at the pilot. That would be the best case scenario for Poe’s survival. But he was still a little wary. “Has he been showing signs of...settling down then, General Hux?”

“Hardly,” he responded with a shrug, sipping at his caf. “Which means you’ll have much to do to keep him in line,” he set down his cup and watched the trooper. “Do you think you can do so?”

“So. I’d need to keep him tied up, punish different behavior, gag him, get him on a regimented schedule as well,” he listed, hoping that he wouldn’t have to hurt him too badly. But he had a feeling he was going to have to prove it.

What all Finn wanted to do with him was his business, but Hux didn’t dislike what he was hearing. “I see the troops like to chatter,” he slowly rose to his feet and walked to his wall panel. “Take off the armor, you won’t need it for a while…”

That was concerning and reassuring as he started to unfasten the bits of armor that he was in. There were underclothes to the armor pieces, otherwise he wasn’t sure how comfortable he’d feel stripping in front of the general. But he did as he was told. “Yes, sir.”

As 87 removed the clunky armor, Hux moved to the panel in the wall, pulling out a few items that could be of use. When he returned he set a few whips and a chain and collar on the table. “Have you ever done any of the things you listed?” he asked.

The items being removed made his eyes slightly widen. This was...different. Is this what they’d done to the girl to break her down? It would explain that collar he’d seen her in. “No, sir,” he murmured as he stepped away from his armor, glancing at the table and then back at Poe. 

“I suppose I’ll have to teach you,” he said with a sigh, rolling up his sleeves. “Establishing your authority is something you’ll have to figure yourself, but I’ll get you started with some basics. I don’t particularly care for much beyond his survival, but if you’re planning on keeping him long, you might want to ensure you have a fully stocked first aid kit to tend to him afterwards. It builds trust,” he explained.

Finn actually rolled his sleeves back some and looked between Hux and Poe before he gave a nod of his head. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir. I’ll make sure the kit stays fully stocked.”

“Go remove his gag,” he murmured. “Unless you rather keep him quiet…” 

Finn took the steps over to Poe, reaching around to untie the gag. “How long has he been in it?”

“He was given breakfast, so not all that long,” he shrugged. “Now then, you’ll have to decide how you want him to address you,” he said simply. “Something formal, to remind him of your relationship.”

Taking the gag out of his mouth carefully, the fingers of his other hand lightly rubbed at his jaw even as his expression stayed as serious as he could manage. “I suppose sir would have to do, sir. My matricule can be a bit of a mouthful.”

“Think you can manage that, Dameron?” Hux drawled. 

“Kriff you,” Poe spat at the general.

“87,” Hux said. “This would be where you establish your authority.”

Oh, he hoped he would forgive him. He reached out quickly and gripped Dameron’s hair, angling his head back so he was looking him in the eyes for the first time since he was captured. He’d missed those eyes. 

“That’s no way to speak to a superior, Dameron,” he murmured carefully, keeping his head bent back at that angle. “If you apologize to General Hux and call me sir you might be shown a little leniency.”

Poe looked up at Finn. “And if I don’t?” he murmured. He wanted to see the warmth in those eyes, but he knew that wouldn’t be something he’d see here. This was how it was going down, then he’d help his lover sell it, even if it broke them.

“Then you won’t find any leniency here,” he drawled as he glanced at the table to see what the general had laid out for them and felt his stomach knot just a little bit. 

The pilot gave a laugh. “Guess I won’t,” he said with a shrug spitting at Hux’s feet. 

Finn gave a slight nod of his head as he reached for the table.

“Is this the part where you say you’re disappointed, and go about how you know I could be such a… good boy,” he jeered.

Finn released his hair only to tear the remnants of the shirt off of the rebel as he picked up a belt and a bit of rope. He checked how secure the pilot’s hands were and then tied that piece of rope to his belt. He had plans for it later if he had to keep up this charade of punishing him. Though he hoped it stayed a charade. 

“I’m not sure if rebel scum can be considered a good boy. You’re going to count for me Dameron. The longer you don’t, the more punishment you’ll take. Until the lesson sinks in. If it doesn’t this time, I’m sure we’ll manage it.”

Before a sarcastic remark could be made, he folded the belt over as he moved around the pilot’s secured form and brought it down on his back hard enough to sting. 

A sharp muffled sound escaped the man as he received the first lashing. “Do they not teach counting to troopers?” he managed, though he wasn’t laughing. Despite himself, Finn had his attention. He looked over his shoulder, wanting to see the resolve.

The prideful pilot really couldn’t make this too easy, could he? Then again, if it was too easy then Hux wouldn’t believe it anyway. There was resolve in his eyes as he looked at him. “Clearly they don’t teach rebels counting or manners,” came the reply right as the belt came down on his back again.

Rather than leaving a pause this time, he pulled his arm back and delivered another blow, lower down on his back this time. 

Hux took a seat with his data pad and watched the sight every so often. It was rather entertaining to see someone else beat the pilot.

“I think we covered my lack of manners,” Poe’s head hung as he tried to catch his breath. His lover definitely wasn’t holding back.

“It bears repeating,” he replied as he struck him again. “I can see why General Hux had you gagged.”

A heavy breath escaped Poe, his palms meeting the smooth cold floor beneath him to brace himself. His chains gave a rattle as he prepared himself. “You used to like my mouth,” he reminded.

“Your mouth has its uses. Just means a different gag should have been used,” he murmured before bringing another strike down onto his back. “If you’re going to talk, you really should just count. Unless you like being black and blue.”

Poe couldn’t stop the cry of pain that escaped him that time. “Pretty sure you’re only pulling red so far,” he taunted. It was stronger than him. He couldn’t stop it. “Though if you must know, you’re at four,” he spat. 

That cry of pain made his heart ache just a little bit but he lifted a brow. “So you want to be black and blue before you’ll listen? That can be arranged. Start counting the strikes when they happen, Dameron,” he demanded before he moved where the belt struck this time, but put a bit more power behind it as well. This had to be believed. 

“Tell him what you’ll do if he doesn’t, just remember, if you can’t stomach what you promised, he won’t take you seriously,” Hux said lazily, glancing at Poe from over his device. “Creativity is quite encouraged here,” he added wickedly.

“Five,” Poe gritted. “If only to not give him the satisfaction,” he growled looking back at Hux.

Pausing in his strikes, Finn knotted his hand in Poe’s hair and yanked his head back to look at him. “If you keep insulting General Hux, Dameron, you’ll end up with a rope around your neck that keeps you on full display for everything I do to you. Is that understood?” He almost snarled the words as he looked down at him. 

This had to be convincing but Poe really had to test this further, didn’t he? Didn’t his lover know he didn’t _want_ to hurt him too badly?

Poe closed his eyes and opened them to look at his lover. “General Hugs?” he forced a smile. “Not as warm as his name suggests,” he murmured.

His exhale left him on a hiss of frustration as he picked up that piece of rope that had been tied to his belt. He straightened Poe’s posture further, making it so he’d have to hold himself further upright as he tied that rope around his neck and carefully tied it around his waist. There was no give to the rope. If he arched or tried to hide rather than keep this posture, it would choke him. 

“I warned you Dameron,” he growled right into his ear before releasing him and delivering another blow to his back. 

Another sound escaped him, something hurt, worthy of an injured animal. “Six,” he struggled, refusing to look at Finn.

“Better,” he murmured and struck him again, keeping himself in control. “And what do you call me?”

“Seven,” he growled, still not wanting to call him sir. Not yet. “Finn.”

“And you were showing improvement,” he sighed before he delivered a harder blow again. There was going to be bruising. He knew it. “Perhaps I should take your words away with a gag again. I know how fond you are of your jokes….”

Hux watched with entertainment, setting his data pad down. “Perhaps you should put his mouth to better use,” he drawled.

That suggestion did make a small bit of blush color his cheeks but damn it if Poe hadn’t mentioned it…“You did point out how I liked your mouth, Dameron…” He set the belt down to the side and kept a hand in Poe’s hair as he moved around in front of him, tilting his head back he ran his thumb along his bottom lip. 

Poe looked at Finn. There was a sting in his eyes, but he bit it back. “I hope it’s been worth it,” he murmured, giving Finn’s thumb a harsh bite, defiance clear in his gaze.

A spark of irritation and conflict showed in Finn’s gaze for just a moment as he looked down at his lover and a hiss left his lips. By the stars he hated doing this but he had to be so damn stubborn. Couldn’t even play along with this enough to get out of this without more pain. 

Finn cranked Poe’s head back with a glare, trying to sell this more. “Feral too,” he grumbled with a shake of his head. This was such unfamiliar territory. And he couldn’t tell Poe a thing. And it wasn’t like he was nearly as eager as he could be for this, not with Poe actually in pain. 

Leaning down he kept his voice a low growl so Hux couldn’t hear it. “Do you want him to keep you here? Maybe you’ve liked being with General Hux. Maybe you actually want to be beaten bloody. Stubborn, pompous, foolish, pain in the ass,” he grumbled the last bit, almost sounding like himself for Poe for just a moment. 

Poe merely growled in response. He was feral after all. 

“Might want to use that gag if you plan to go through with it. I’d hate for this exercise to end with you losing to the rebel scum,” Hux drawled. “Hopefully Dameron learns to be a good boy…”

“I didn’t intend to let him bite it off, sir,” he murmured to the general as he kept that hand in his hair and looked back down at him. “I think I’ll put his mouth to better use later. That bite didn’t exactly inspire any excitement on my end,” he muttered, sounding more than a little irritated with Dameron. 

An act. Mostly an act. But Poe bit him! He did grab the ball gag again and shove it back into his mouth for the moment, tying it back behind his head. 

Poe didn’t fight it. He knew he would have to capitulate. And now he had no outlet. Neither of them did. Perhaps Rey had been right. Not that he was ever going to admit it. 

Finn picked back up the belt and delivered two more strikes to Poe’s back, harder than the previous ones. It was a show for Hux as much as it was a small retaliation for the bite. Small. He was sure Poe wouldn’t see it that way. “I’ll work with him, General Hux.”

“I’ll be making sure of it,” he murmured. He wasn’t an idiot, but he also knew this was the best way to secure Dameron and make sure his integrity would be questioned if the rebels ever did see him again. “Please, continue,” he murmured motioning to Poe.

The pilot wasn’t broken but he wasn’t whole either. His mouth firm around the ball inside it. It was slick from the cries the latest strikes had caused. A hatred in his eyes as he looked at the general. 

“Yes sir, General Hux,” he replied easily before he brought the belt down on his back again. Dameron just had to keep mouthing off. Had to bite him. Would calling him sir to get out of here really have been that terrible?

Even if he had wanted to, he knew Hux. Had known more of him than he’d cared to know. Making it easy on Finn wasn’t an option. Though with the gag in place, there wasn’t much he could do beyond disassociate for a while. 

Finn continued the strikes for a bit longer, getting up to 15 and knowing that the poor man at his feet was going to be bruised and sore and aching from it. It pained him to do it. Putting the belt aside he brushed a hand through Dameron’s hair, moving around to slowly look him over. 

He had counted every last strike, and as a hand reached for his hair, his gaze was distant though he stared right at his lover. 

His touch was lighter this time, less punishing as he looked down at Dameron. “Nod if you think you can _try_ to behave for me, Dameron. I’ll be sure to enforce every lesson so you fall in line. But I can be fair. Nod for me, and I’ll add something to your back that’ll help you sleep.”

It probably wasn’t the way Hux would want it, but Dameron was going to be his. It meant he would appear to try manipulations to get him to fall into step. In all reality, it was simply him asking his lover to nod so that he had an excuse to help a little bit with the pain. Not completely though.

Poe took a moment to let the words sink in. His eyes glazed over for a moment as reality began to sting with the pain. Despite his desires to fight, he was tired. Keeping his stare on Finn he gave the slightest inclination of his head.

“Good boy,” he murmured as his fingers stroked through his hair before he glanced at the general. “May I borrow your med kit, General Hux?” He had said it would build trust. Hopefully that was true. 

Hux watched carefully. It was slowly breaking Poe but not enough. “You may,” he said, opening the box he’d brought earlier. 

Finn moved to the box and got an ointment of bacta, some sterilizing cleaner, noticing he had broken the skin a little in a few places, and the numbing spray he had agreed on. But he didn’t apply that first. Instead he picked up the sterilizing cleaner and started to clean his back while keeping him in place.

All he could do was kneel with a straightened back to avoid choking himself on the rope still taut around his neck. His tongue curved beneath the ball, drool slipping from his lip as he suppressed the urge to vomit. 

After he got done cleaning his back, he sprayed the numbing agent before he put on the bacta patches where needed. Once that was done he slowly untied the rope around his neck, still leaving it attached to his belt.

The release of the rope and the numbing spray helped, but it did nothing for how bruised his ego was.

Once that was done, his fingers stroked through Poe’s hair, petting at him as he gave his attention to the general. Acting more like Dameron was a pet than a person to talk to at the moment. “Enforcing authority with a title, with punishments, building trust, is there anything else you would recommend, General Hux?”

“He needs to know you’ll enjoy it regardless,” he said carefully. “He’s not a partner,” he warned. “He’s yours, and as such anything he might attempt will reflect on you.”

“Understood, sir.” As much as he hated it, it meant one of two things. Either Poe was going to have to get a lot better at acting or he would actually have to break him a bit more. Which hurt. “He’s mine, so an extension of me. If he behaves badly it shows a weakness on my part.” 

The general nodded. “And I’ll be randomly checking in, in case either of you think to deceive me,” he warned.

“I wouldn’t dare, General Hux.” He murmured, still petting at Poe’s hair. Perhaps he’d get a name once he was officially on Hux’s guard. That could potentially make this a little easier. But this was going to be...painful.

The general gently pet his cat as she silently settled in his lap. “Of course not,” he murmured, looking at Dameron for a moment, watching the man lean into the trooper.

“Let’s see if he’ll give up the rest of that code shall we?”

“Yes sir,” he murmured as he glanced down at Dameron, petting at his hair lightly almost the same way the general was petting his cat. “Don’t make me hurt you again, Dameron,” he cautioned with a steely voice as he moved to unfasten the gag.

He slowly drew the ball gag out of his mouth and lightly rubbed at his jaw. “Look at me,” he commanded calmly. Simple to start. Something that could help, he hoped. 

Poe closed his mouth, a hand moving to wipe his chin. Slowly he looked up to Finn, though when he did he wasn’t certain that was the man he saw. No, this was just another matricule in the First Order system.

His fingers were gentle in Poe’s hair and as much as he wanted to show him the warmth that he had in the past, he couldn’t. He would later, as much as he could, but he was doing this to keep the pilot alive. “Tell me the rest of your code for the comm.” He commanded calmly. 

It was highly unlikely that Leia had kept that code online. Hopefully Poe saw that and would at the very least give him this bit of an inch. 

Poe shivered at those fingers in his hair. He almost rathered the belting. He swallowed hard, his heart racing as he weighed the option. Did it really hurt anyone if he did give the code? At least Leia would know if she hadn’t disabled it. 

“Three. Zero. Six.” He murmured, eyes closing as he hung his head in shame.

“Good boy,” he murmured as he continued to stroke his fingers through Poe’s hair before glancing at General Hux. “The first half is eight, zero, five.” 

Hux pulled the comm link from his pocket and typed it in. If it was still in order they’d find out soon enough. 

As they waited there was a small spark of dread through Finn, but he buried it and continued to soothingly pet at Poe’s hair. Trying to reassure him somewhat even if he couldn’t with words or his expressions just yet. 

“When will I start training with the commander to be one of your guards, General Hux?”

“First thing in the morning,” he said as he watched a small light ignite on the communication device. 

“Black Leader?” A soft voice could be heard, almost in disbelief. 

Finn was just as shocked as the voice on the line but he moved to press a finger to Poe’s lips and gave him a warning look. Not a word. Though at least that proved to the general that there was no game being played. He hoped. 

“Black Leader is indisposed at the moment,” Hux responded rather pleased with himself as he kept his eyes on Dameron. “You can tell the Princess she missed, and not only will I make her pay for Ilum, but so will her prized Pilot,” he spoke viciously into the device. He closed the link with a wickedness in his ghost of a smile.

Poe’s heart ached. They hadn’t given up on him. A laugh escaped him. His chains gave a rattle as he sat back on his calves, appearing to be going through some mental break as he remained among his dark humored company.

That laugh drew Finn’s gaze down to him and he stroked his fingers through his hair still, not showing any of that concern that he felt. Clearly, realizing they hadn’t given up and what he had just done was not going to sit well with him. 

Hux eyed Dameron. “You think this is funny?”

Millicent hopped off her master and zipped out of sight.

Poe only laughed some more. “You just dared the general,” he chuckled. He didn’t hope for a rescue, but kriff would he enjoy watching Hux’s world burn. 

Finn let out a slow breath as he looked down at Poe and then back to General Hux. “I think he’s suffering from a bit of shock, sir.” Laughing at what was certainly not funny in the least a clear sign of it. Even if Hux had challenged the general.

Hux looked at Finn. “Or maybe he thinks it makes a difference,” he murmured as he stood, placing his weight on the cane to relieve his thigh the pressure.

“He might. But your forces aren’t to be underestimated. Yours or the commander’s sir,” he murmured in praise of the Order. He wasn’t going anywhere and he knew it. Finn could see why Rey had settled in the way she had. 

“No, they’re not,” he agreed. “Still, it seems Dameron has a bit more fire left in him,” he murmured.

“I’ll take care of it, General Hux,” he promised. Hoping that he wouldn’t have to prove that again yet.  
“You have about twenty minutes,” he said. It was how long it would take to finish up the room beside the girl’s.

“You heard him, Dameron,” he muttered as he looked down at Poe and let go of his hair. This might be pushing him too far but he needed to do something. “Unless you want to stay here with the general. Beg. Beg to be mine,” he ordered. 

Poe looked up at Finn for a moment, was he being serious? He seemed to be. His gaze flickered to Hux, and then back to Finn. “I...I want to be yours,” he murmured. Anything was better than Hux at this point.

“Do you? That didn’t sound all that convincing,” he murmured. By the stars, he’d make this up to him somehow later but that murmur did send a slight spark through him. He wanted Poe to be his in some way and if this was the way it had to be to keep him then he’d do it. 

“I want to be yours,” he said more firmly, a bit of a plea behind his tone. “Only yours,” he implored.

Better. It was getting better. His fingers moved like they were about to stroke through his hair. “And are you going to try to be good for me?” He hoped he’d learned enough to at least tack a sir onto the end of it. Even if he hesitated he just needed to show that he was learning. 

His stomach churned, but he knew this was the only way out. Potentially into a bed, clean clothes, a shower. Taking a breath he nodded to buy himself a minute. “I’ll be so good,” he murmured. “So good for you,” he promised.

“And what do you call me, Dameron?” He didn’t look back at Hux, keeping his gaze on his lover, his fingers just an inch or so away from touching him. 

It took a moment for Poe to realize what was missing. Even to Leia he hadn’t been the most formal. Normally he might have said something along the lines that Hot Stuff wouldn’t quite cut it, but he wasn’t even in a joking mood then. “Sir,” he breathed.

Considering how hard he’d been fighting not to say that one word, it was progress. He hoped like hell that Hux saw it that way too. “Good,” he murmured and brushed his fingers back through his hair. 

A shiver raked down his spine as the touch. Part of him wanted nothing more than to feel Finn’s hands on him, but given the circumstances, it was equal parts dread.

Hux watched unmoved by the scene. “Don’t let him get too comfortable,” he warned. “You can have him clean my floor while I make sure your quarters are ready.”


	33. Misconception

Rey had spent the last few days in her quarters or in Ren’s as she continued to improve. Her injuries were healed and soon she would actually be allowed to leave on a job with the knights and with the commander. At least that’s what Kylo had been discussing with her a little bit. Slowly, he was starting to speak with her more as she opened up to him a bit.

Today she was scheduled to have a lesson with Hux later in the evening, not their regular schedule since he was still healing. The lessons were meant to get them back into the swing of things and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. Miss him playing with her hair and reading to her, pampering her after he was hard on her. It wasn’t real, she knew it, but she missed it. And he had to care a little bit...right?

Before she went into his room she heard voices and was about to knock until she heard Poe speak. 

“Is this the part where you say you’re disappointed, and go about how you know I could be such a… good boy,” he jeered.

The words actually made her heart sink slightly before she drew away from the door and went back into her quarters to wait for him instead. She was hoping to spend time with him before their lesson but it sounded like he was busy already with the pilot...The pilot who apparently had a point. 

It stung, more than it should, that he was right. That this was what she looked forward to. To be used by the general. At least Kylo sort of cared but she was convinced that it was just their bond. If there wasn’t a bond she doubted that he’d even want to be around her. And still those that she was told to seek out did not make themselves known. There was no way to know what that bond was without help. The longer she went without answers the more she felt it had just been a trap.

After checking on his new guards quarters, he had allowed a trooper to relay the message and clear his quarters from the men that had been in there earlier. What they would be up to, he didn’t know and he didn’t care much, so long as it kept Poe busy and 87 compliant. Instead he made his way to another set of nearby chambers. Knocking on the door. There was no point in waiting.

Picking up her data pad, she moved to the door, her hair braided back from her face again. Taking in a slow breath she opened the door with a slight smile. “Hello, General Hux. How are you feeling?”

At least she was ready if anything. “I’m good,” he said gently. “Are you ready then?” he asked. “I figured we could do something different today,” he murmured.

“Good.” She murmured before she gave a nod of her head. “I am. Will I need anything else if we’re doing something different?”

He shook his head. “Merely your presence,” he murmured. “Do you remember the day you were caught escaping?” he murmured. “How you convinced one of my men to free you…”

She blinked slightly at that question as she stepped out of her room, her saber clipped to her belt along with her blaster. Not relying too much on one or the other it would seem. “The first time...after Master Ren tried to get the location of the map from me,” she murmured and gave a nod of her head. 

“Yes,” he murmured. “You’re going to use it to keep anyone from trying to interrupt our walk,” he said simply, starting ahead, his pace steady despite the cane added to the motions.

That startled her enough to almost make her stare at him before she quickly fell into step beside him again. “You’re helping me train in the Force? I...I haven’t done that since…” she trailed off. It hadn’t been tried since she attempted it on him in Ren’s quarters weeks….months ago. A lifetime ago.

“Did I stutter?” 

“No, sir,” she murmured quietly, nerves knotting in her stomach. 

He gave a nod and marched forward, knowing she’d be more than able to catch up with his slowed pace. After having been in his quarters for a few hours, he knew quite a few people would come to annoy him and demand things from him. 

“Now, where were we in your other studies,” he asked, giving her a chance to tell him where they were at. Of course he knew, but he did so like to confirm, if only to pursue that trust between them, or confirm his trust.

Rey took in a slow breath as she managed to catch up with him smoothly, keeping pace with him. No one had approached yet but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t. She’d have to be alert and quick if this was the lesson for today.

“We had finished with war history and were discussing the accomplishments of the Empire along with reviewing culture and history on planets that the Order has bases, sir,” she replied smoothly enough. 

“I suppose we did,” he agreed. H

It felt like a lifetime ago. No matter, he cleared his throat and brought himself back to reality as they walked deeper into the ship. 

“Tell me, how many sectors did the Empire bring back into the fold?”

As she walked beside him she thought for just a moment. “Eight sectors, sir.”

Before he had a chance to ask another question, another officer was walking up to the pair of them. Looking over at the officer, she focused on her connection to the Force and did a slow hand gesture with that calm suggestive tone she’d used on the trooper before. “You forgot an important task in your quarters,” she murmured. 

The officer’s step stumbled and they blinked a few times before they turned on their heel and walked in the other direction. Once successful.

“How many planets?” he demanded, glad he had avoided one of many he was sure.

“95 across the mid and outer rim,” she answered as her gaze scanned the halls, staying alert even as she stayed engaged in their conversation. 

“And who did they secure these worlds and sectors from?”

Before she could answer, another two members of the crew approached them on their walk. Kriff. She knew they likely had to speak with the general but she had her orders. Another brief hand gesture and that calm tone. “The general is still in bed,” she murmured. 

Both ensigns glanced at each other and repeated what she said, walking in another direction. That had taken a little more focus, but her training overall with the Force was making this...easier. 

She glanced back to the general. “Who did they secure them from...the Separatists.”

“Indeed,” he nodded.

“The commander has asked me to clear you for a mission,” he murmured as he led her through to a lift.

The shock showed on her face for a brief moment but she smiled a little bit. “I’m ready,” she murmured as she stepped onto the lift beside him. 

“You have made great progress,” he agreed. “But, out there is much different from in here,” he said tapping the buttons to the floor he needed to go to. “You’ll be on your own,” he reminded. Did he care? He wasn’t sure. If she felt she was ready then, he couldn’t really deny her, not truly.

“I understand. I kept my head on Ilum and was able to ignore my own injuries till we were secure,” she reminded as well. It was less that though and more that she hadn’t even realized she was hurt until the adrenaline faded. This was going to happen eventually though. She was one of the Order’s assets. 

He nodded. “I’ll clear you,” he said simply. It was as much a test from him as it was from Ren. After all, he had clear desires, which he would discuss upon her return. 

A small smile curved her lips. “Thank you, General Hux. I’ll make sure that you and Master Ren don’t regret it,” she promised. 

“You’ll report to me after the mission,” he warned. “I will want a full report before you even visit the medbay, understand?” 

As soon as he spoke the words that was exactly where they were headed. Medical droids moving through the hall with a number of ensigns that went from room to room alongside them. His last visit he hoped.

“Understood, sir,” she replied easily as she walked along with him. Luckily it didn’t take Jedi mind tricks to keep the ensigns at bay for the moment. Just a rather serious expression from her as she stayed at the general’s side.

When they reached the room he was due in, he allowed her in with him. “Now, hopefully I won’t need you to have one of the ensigns sign off on being cleared from having to return.”

A slight snort left her that she couldn’t cover before she cleared her throat and stood next to him with a raised brow. “You’d want me to use that to get them to sign off on you returning to full duty?”

“Yes.”

It seemed rather apparent really. Honestly, he was starting to question her hearing if anything. Still a medical droid came by and began scanning the general for basic vital signs.

“You’re a...determined man, General Hux,” she murmured. Amending what she had been thinking. He was a stubborn workaholic more like it, but that wasn’t so surprising anymore. 

“I would have hoped you would have seen that far earlier than just now,” he said looking into the droid as it measured his pupils and what not. Medicine wasn’t exactly his expertise.

“A new level of determination, sir.” It took effort to hide her smile as she paid attention to the droid. Medicine wasn’t her expertise either. The most that she knew was to clean wounds, rest sprains, and that breaks had to be reset. Things she’d experienced or witnessed on Jakku. 

After a while, the droid requested the general remove his clothes to have the wounds looked over. An order he was rather annoyed with, but slowly did. Settling the cane on the table where he had been sitting on. 

He could deal with a new level of determination. It meant he still surprised her in some ways. Good. 

Anytime the general seemed uncomfortable, she actually helped with the buttons and things. It was far too tempting to fall into that habit. A habit she was telling herself she’d have to break. Especially since if he was willing to have Poe in his bed there were likely others. She’d just been taking up his time as an obligation. 

Despite that, she couldn’t help the bit of concern she felt at the injuries still being worse than she would have thought. That desire for him to be well tendriling through her hands in a warmth from the Force that knit some of the deeper injuries further closed. 

Though he hadn’t expected her help, he hadn’t shied from it either, settling his clothes carefully at his side, standing to remove his pants. As her hands hovered over him, he parted his lips to speak, but felt himself quietened by the warmth he felt. What was she doing? It was a few more moments before he realized it, before he understood, revisiting the sight from the ship that had brought them back from Ilum, the look on Ren’s face the same as hers was. 

That odd focus was held for a bit longer before she blinked and drew her hands away, flexing them slightly. If someone had asked what she was doing before she’d done it she wouldn’t have had an answer for them. But that impulse, that guidance through the Force, was something she was learning to trust. 

The medical droid continued the scans and examinations of the wounds. Wounds that were much shallower and nearly healed now compared to what they had been. 

“Everything seems to be well healed, sir,” the droid said, before bidding them farewell.

Hux slowly slipped off the table and didn’t wince as his leg met the ground. It was the first time since Ilum. He put his pants back on and looked at her. “I see you’ve been training,” he nodded. 

“I have…” she murmured but still sounded a little bemused by that. It went back to her previous question to Kylo though. What couldn’t the Force do? Apparently that was a small list. 

“Good, you’ll be able to help 87,” he said, slipping his tunic back on.

“87 is going to be training?” In her question she kept her voice as neutral as possible, but part of her still wanted to hit him.

Hux nodded. “He will be,” he murmured, closing the clasp on his belt.

“I see...so the blood test came back,” she murmured thoughtfully, waiting for him to finish dressing so they could continue with their lesson, assuming that the task to keep people away was still at hand. 

Adjusting his collar and cuffs, he left the cane behind. “It did,” he murmured. “And after Ilum, I’ve decided to offer both of you a position on my detail,” he said. “Though now I have to wait until your mission to ensure it wasn’t a fluke,” he looked towards her.

Rather than repeat him again, she just blinked as she processed that, glancing back over at him. “...It wasn’t a fluke. But I might want more field work, General Hux.” It was honest and it would keep her from continuing to grow attached to him. She hoped. 

“I’ll have you when I deem you ready,” he said simply. He wasn’t about to be rejected by her. Units would kill for the chance he was offering.

Looking back at him she rolled her shoulders back, straightening her posture a bit. “...If that’s where you and Master Ren both feel I would be best utilized,” she replied as neutrally as possible. 

Hux marched forward, wanting to get out of the medical bay as soon as possible. As he led her through the ship back to his quarters, he quizzed her more on planets and elements he thought might be useful for her upcoming mission. Ren wasn’t the most efficient in communication, and he had cost him enough men. All he could hope was the girl would prove worthy.

Rey kept pace with him and answered all of his questions. There were times she had to pause to consider it but she didn’t get one wrong. Most of her time was spent training, studying, meditating, or with one of them. If she wasn’t retaining the information it would be sad if anything. 

Stood before his quarter doors he looked at her. “You’ve done well,” he nodded. She was learning, showing a dedication she hadn’t before. He was glad to see her excelling, it reflected well on his abilities.

“Thank you, sir,” she replied smoothly with a faint smile. Not as luminous as it might have been otherwise. Distance. That pilot’s words were fresh in her ears, the ones he’d said to her and the ones she overheard.

Something was different, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. With a sigh he opened his door and began walking through half expecting her on his heels.

“Does that conclude our lesson today, General Hux?” She murmured from the door, not following him in. Even with the absence of the pilot on his floor she knew what she’d heard. 

He turned to look at her. “It does,” he nodded.

She gave a slight nod of her head. “Then if you require nothing further...I’d like to return to my quarters to further go over the different planets that I’ve learned about and prepare for the job I’ll be assigned to.”

“You’re dismissed,” he nodded, closing his door and moving to sit at his desk for a moment. It stung that she hadn’t joined him, a feeling he would wash away in caf and work. He was healed. She had healed him. Something he’d research some time.

The swiftness in which the door closed was surprising but she took in a slow breath and turned around, going back to her quarters swiftly. He could have whoever he wanted and that was abundantly clear. She was convenient. That was all. 

Picking back up her data pad she curled up on her bed to study and to rest. She’d go and eat with Kylo later. If he planned on eating with people. Otherwise she’d eat here and rest before the big job.


	34. Pilot in a Storm

The room prepared for him was simple, as were most rooms on the ship, but it was odd knowing he had his own clothing now. He had things that weren’t a trooper’s armor. He had a bed that wasn’t a barracks and at the foot of that bed was a cot and a chain. It sent chills down his spine. He’d already been instructed that in different panels in the room was a fully stocked medical kit for himself, and a panel that had different items that General Hux had in his own room. 

Finn led Dameron into the room by his chain and let the door close. Luckily, General Hux would be busy for a little while with his medical clearance and his lesson with the girl. Rey. He was still angry at her but he couldn’t blame her. Not completely. But he was sure his lover could. 

He let Poe sit down on the bed and pulled off his boots before unfastening and pulling off the dirty pants he was in. There was clothing for Poe too. _If he earns it_ the general had said. They were going to have to be incredibly careful. One wrong move and they were both going to be dead. 

As he sat on the bed Poe couldn’t look at Finn. It almost felt surreal. Soft compared to the cold hard floor he’d known for more cycles than he could remember. While the trooper undressed him, he simply sat there, watching without watching. Catching hands from the side of his eye as they undressed him.

“You’re still so stubborn,” he grumbled more to himself than to Poe. Pausing, he let out a slow breath before shackling his ankle and then moving to remove the shackles from around his wrists. He was going to make sure that he was mostly okay. That included making sure his wrists weren’t rubbed raw. 

The breath that left the pilot was almost derisive. He remembered helping Finn off this very ship once, and now where were they? No, he couldn’t look at him. Not now. He had seen how this had ended for Rey, what awaited him. Mostly, he was just tired. Once his wrists freed he brushed the skin that hadn’t felt the air in days. Even in the fresher he had the shackles on. Slowly rising to his feet he silently made his way to the cot, careful to keep his back from touching anything.

Looking at his partner he couldn’t help the warmth and the guilt that finally reached his eyes. Finally seemed to thaw them. “...Poe,” he murmured softly before he sighed. He’d be lucky if he ever looked at him again. 

“Don’t.” The single word was a croak. 

He let him get the distance he wanted before he moved to the wall panel for the first aid kit. He could do better than he had and he could give him something for the pain. Returning to his own bed, a novel concept, he opened the first aid kit and looked through it. He called for a droid to bring water and something to eat and then moved to take a seat on the cot, getting a bit more of that numbing agent and applying it to his back. 

“Don’t what exactly?” This was the safest they’d be to talk for a little while. The general would likely take some time with Rey. Perhaps more time than he wanted to think about. 

Poe stared at the wall. “Pretend like this is a better option. Like that was okay...” His jaw clenched. Hux was just ruining everything. Destroying the things he cared for.

A sigh left his lips. “It’s better than you being dead. But no, it wasn’t okay,” he murmured as he sprayed a bit more of that numbing agent on his back to help with the pain. “...I have some painkillers and a droid is bringing water.”

Hearing him say it did nothing to make it better. Was it really better than death? He wasn’t so sure. “Such a great pet owner,” he grumbled.

Finn actually winced at that. “Poe...I don’t...you…Kriff,” he groaned with a sigh. Though the knock at the door saved him from having to be too articulate as he got up and walked to the door, taking the tray from the droid and dismissing it before he went to set it down on a nearby table. 

“Oh right,” his voice was rather dry. “Sir,” the single word was derisive. 

Pouring him a glass of water he walked over to him and offered him the medicine as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I enjoyed doing that. It was that or let Hux continue beating you to a pulp and potentially send me for even more re-education.” 

“Oh so I get beat out of love, yes that sounds so much better,” he took water and medicine, though considered throwing them. A week ago, perhaps even a day ago he would have.

Finn actually winced and took a seat on the bed, running a hand down his face with a slow exhale. “Better than Hux doing more if he realized how much I still care…”

Poe swallowed back the tablets and the water, leaving nothing behind. Too often he’d had to lick it off the floor not to do. “Pretty sure we’ve hit worse,” he shook his head slowly, running a hand through his hair, the other arm rising from habit, only to realize he no longer had to allow way for the binding. It’d been traded for a different kind. 

“The worst could have been removing your tongue. Breaking bones. Made me watch. Or for a change of pace, could have done things to me and made you watch,” he grumbled as he moved to pour himself a glass of water. Every time he looked at him he felt guilt. 

“He’s given you the rope to hang yourself with,” Poe warned. A promotion, giving him off as a pet, it felt like a trap. “And all you have to do is make sure I’m a good boy,” he breathed. 

“I know what he’s doing. The alternative is letting him do what he wants to you till he got bored and then being here anyway…” Finn sighed as he drank from his glass, keeping his back to Poe for now. 

Poe turned to look at Finn. “He’s probably listening, spying,” he growled. “So, _master_ ,” he tried not to gag on the word. “What do you want?”

That growl made him look right at him as he narrowed his eyes at him. “...Sir is as far I’m pushing you, Dameron,” he almost growled right back at him. But rather than answer that question he set the glass down and moved onto his knees next to the pilot and claimed his mouth in a kiss. It was sharper, almost one of desperation. But under that desperation was that gentleness. What did he want? Poe safe. The only thing he could really want. 

Those lips on him, under a number of circumstances would have been healing. Right then, he hated how much he responded to it, how much he needed to feel them. He felt sick to his stomach that he was leaning into the exchange.

One hand lifted to brush gently through his hair, a gentle edge compared to everything else that had so recently happened. In giving in to wanting to keep Dameron safe he had essentially handed over the keys of what he’d be terrified to lose to the general. And it scared him. 

He shivered at the touch, pulling back a bit. His time in Hux’s chambers far too long not to cause such a reaction. A shaky breath escaped him as he tried to keep himself steady, to not just coil. 

As he pulled back, he let him, but his fingers still brushed through his hair as he looked at him. There was that softness in Finn’s eyes, not prepared to push Poe too far it would seem. 

That look only confused the pilot more. Rationally there was a difference between Finn back there and Finn in here, and yet, was there? FN something. He had never bothered with the numbers, though he had heard 87 so much he figured that was part of it. 

“What?” He asked carefully as he saw that confusion, or could he sense it? The Force was such a foreign idea to him and yet it could explain how quickly he adapted to new situations. 

Poe looked at him. “I didn’t say anything,” he murmured.

“No but you...felt...nevermind,” he muttered as his fingers stroked through his hair. “The medicine helping?”

“You tell me, since you feel what I feel,” he said, unsure what to do with that information.

A sigh left his lips and he shrugged. “I don’t know. I just...felt or sensed confusion. That’s all I got. I don’t pretend to know how any of this works.”

“How could I not be confused?” he said. “I might be able to call you Finn here... right now, but you can never be that again,” he closed his eyes and took a breath. 

He nodded his head and drew his hand away from him with a sigh. “Unless they want me to have a name you’re right. I honestly hoped you wouldn’t do something stupid to come after me,” he grumbled under his breath. He’d hoped that he could be safe and that he wouldn’t encounter him during the fighting.

“Of course I came after you,” he shook his head and fought the tears. 

That nearly undid him. He reached out and brushed his thumb lightly against his cheek. “Stubborn fly boy,” he murmured before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“What gave it away?” He tried to crack a joke but it didn’t quite come out as it normally would. His back did, though he could feel himself not feeling it, which was strange. 

“Hmm. The snapping at me, the pushing further than you had to, sarcastically referring to yourself as a good boy,” he listed with a shake of his head. The glimmer of amusement there but not much. Poe could have gotten them killed. 

Poe watched him. “If I hadn’t we’d both be dead.” 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it anymore than you like what I did,” he muttered, not meeting Poe’s eyes. 

“I’ve seen more of your general than I cared to,” he said quietly. “Pretty sure he’s grooming you to like it…” he remembered the feel of Finn’s thumb on his lips earlier. “You didn’t dislike the idea.” There was no judgment in the statement. Merely a soft spoken conclusion.

Finn couldn’t help wrinkling his nose at that and growing a bit more concerned, almost possessive before he swallowed it. “He might...Apparently someone introduced him to it…” he trailed off and tried not to fidget. “Under the right circumstances...maybe. Audiences aren’t my thing. And you very much were not okay with it.”

“Audiences are most likely going to be a thing,” he murmured. “A commander of the resistance, a slave,” his head shook lightly. There was no sugar coating it. That’s what he was now.

A sigh left his lips and he wanted to apologize. It was really his fault that Poe was in this mess as deeply as he was. But where did you even begin with an apology like that? Leaning in, he brushed a light kiss to his cheek, and then his jaw. 

“Guess we’ll have to figure something out,” he murmured against his skin. They’d let the scavenger become a lot more than what she was. And he’d heard a few rumors of her being a handful. Maybe they could get lucky.

“We’ll have to,” he murmured, trying not to shiver. He doubted this could end well, he wasn’t Rey, and Finn was still barely elevated from being a trooper.

He nodded but let his lips lightly trail along his jaw. “...I did miss you,” he murmured quietly against his skin. There was a lot going on in his mind. He liked the Order, he didn’t like the Order, he hated the Resistance, he wasn’t sure how to feel about the Resistance, but that one thing was clear.

“I missed you too.”

It wasn’t a lie, he’d gone crazy not knowing what had happened to his lover. As much as the cause mattered to him, the thought that there was no Finn in the galaxy had pushed him alongside Han on what had seemed like an insane mission. Now it felt more like failed suicide. Hadn’t that been the desired outcome to an extent. To save Finn or die trying? Instead this was the reality of it all.

Carefully, almost timidly, he drew Poe closer to himself, actually pulling the man into his lap and circling one arm around his waist to support him so he didn’t hurt his back. This was quite the predicament and there wasn’t a soul he could ask for help or ideas. Rey was enamored with both Ren and Hux, they’d done a number on her, and Hux expected the perfect trooper. Guard. Whatever he’d be. 

As angry as he wanted to be, he simply settled on that lap, head resting gently on the other man’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure how many of these moments they’d have, and he was going to be damned if he didn’t at least allow himself the illusion, if only for a few seconds. 

Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the side of Poe’s neck, his fingers lightly rubbing against his hip. Attempting to comfort him. Even more so as he was offered more expanses of flesh to dote on.

Poe’s hand settled on his lover’s strong shoulder. Compared to him, he felt weak, the result of weeks of attrition. Still he had refused to break, until a mere few hours prior. A thought that was lost as light kisses trailed along the side of his neck. Strong arms held him a bit closer. Even still, they were so careful around him.

Eyes closing Poe allowed himself to get lost in the sensation. Allowed himself to forget where he was, or why he was there. Slowly his feather light hand trailed down the man’s front, pausing just shy of the edge of his pants.

A sigh left him against Poe’s neck at that light touch. He wouldn’t pressure him, they’d come up with some sort of plan, but with his hands on him it was hard to think of anything other than his lover. 

For now he merely set his hand gently in Finn’s lap, not quite sure what he wanted. His body inched closer, needing that proximity after having been alone so long. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured gently against his neck, a soft reassuring thing rather than what he had made him say and do earlier. Though hearing Poe say he wanted to be his had almost gotten him to where Hux likely wanted him to react. It was a weird situation to be in, yet he’d make the most of this. 

His lips trailed up along Poe’s jaw and he gently turned his head so he could claim his lips again.  
As those lips met his, he couldn’t help but think that Finn did have him, perhaps more than any person should have of another. Despite this, he couldn’t help but kiss him back.

The returned kiss had him relax just a little bit and hold that kiss longer. His fingers brushed through Poe’s hair and kept him carefully there in his lap. 

It made a shiver roll down Poe’s back, making him overly aware of the numbing substance on his back. Still, he didn’t pull away this time. As much as he knew this would only get worse, he wanted this moment. Wanted to forget, if only for the time of a kiss that all of this had happened. He didn’t want to think about how he’d been beaten at his lover’s hand, and probably would be again.

Nimble fingers combed through Poe’s hair, a reassurance to himself of the pilot's existence and well being. He’d apply more bacta to his wounds later. Likely more than what Hux would want, but he did say that he didn’t care what he did with Poe as long as he behaved. 

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against Poe’s for a moment with a sigh. Despite wanting to apologize, he knew that he couldn’t. Not when he knew it would likely happen again. 

It was a while before he opened his eyes to look at the other man. As he did, he caught his breath and paused. “Is there something wrong?” he breathed.

Finn actually lifted a brow slightly but kissed his nose, his cheek, and then his jaw. “...It’s as okay as it can be,” he said simply against his cheek before claiming his lips again. 

Poe could understand that. It was nice to know at least they were on the same page there. If anything, it made it slightly easier to lose himself in that kiss.

One hand lightly trailed over Poe’s chest as they kissed. While it was to touch his lover again, he was also checking for any injuries that might have been inflicted before he got there. Hoping that Poe was more okay than not physically speaking. 

Most of Hux’s blows had injured his head, wrists, and back, his knees probably forever flattened to the straight cold surface of the floors for the foreseeable future. 

Poe still kissed his lover back, as if he could wash it all away.

He pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. Ignoring the shackle around his ankle. That closeness and intimacy was something he craved. If anything was clear, it was that. His hands brushed up and down his sides as he looked up at him with a slight smile. 

Poe ignored the sound of his shackle as he settled atop his lover a knee between his thighs. He didn’t want to be turned on right then, but kriff he’d missed Finn. Those touches, the encouragement, he knew what it was and he craved it. Needed it. After all the hurt, he wanted this. 

A slight smile hinted on his lips, easily disappearing into a kiss. Bracing himself with a forearm on the mattress, his free hand cupped Finn’s cheek.

This was familiar and he craved that familiar. He turned his head to press a kiss to the palm of Poe’s hand before claiming his lips again in another kiss, his hands gentle as they could be over his sides and his chest, not daring to touch his back. 

From that cheek his hand traveled down, resting on a shoulder, smoothing down his side, slipping into those pants to feel him, a motion that might be limited sooner than later. He would take any control he could right then. Even something as simple as pumping his lover's length as they kissed.

The trooper arched into his lover’s hand with a gasp that turned to a groan. Slowly hardening under his touches he held that kiss and a bit more heat built into it. One hand lightly squeezed his hip, encouraging him to continue. 

As the man’s length hardened and expanded in his grasp, Poe tightened his grip. His motions grew more confident as he slid his hand up and down his lover’s length. As he continued to pleasure him he deepened that kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

His pants were growing too tight as he continued to harden under his lover’s attention. Another groan left him as he deepened that kiss, letting him nip at him and have some of that control. “Kriff,” he murmured against his lips before claiming them again. 

Eagerly, Poe kissed the man back, smiling at that expletive he’d caused. A feeling he’d nearly forgotten. A taste of power. At that moment, Finn was his, not the other way around. 

Arching into his hand he let out a sound that was a mix between a whine and a growl. He wanted to feel more of him. 

Encouraged, he continued that motion, gripping the sheets with his other hand as he worked to increase that sensation that had Finn making those needy sounds. Need. He felt needed. Wanted. It had his thumb smooth over the head of his lover’s length, smearing that velvety warmth that had escaped it, smoothing it over his frenulum. 

One hand buried itself in Poe’s hair as he arched into him again. “Kriff. Pants….off,” he managed to get out, needing to feel closer to Poe. 

A bit of a cheeky expression could be found in Poe’s features. Not quite as bright as it would have been back on a rebel base. “Yours or mine?” He asked in a breath of a tone, biting his lower lip. 

Another groan left his lips as he looked up at him, leaning up on his forearms to strip off his own shirt and toss it aside. “..Both,” he murmured and nipped at his jaw. 

“You might need to help then,” he murmured, shifting his leg to make his chain rattle as his hand pulled away to undress himself.

The sound almost made him wince but he nodded. “Don’t go anywhere,” he murmured, the unspoken please in the tone there as he leaned up and kissed him, moving his hand down to carefully unfasten the shackle from around his ankle. 

“Where would I go?” He murmured, sitting up to undo his pants, as well as Finn’s, and slowly pulled his lover’s off. He let his pants drop to the floor and turned to face his lover, reaching over to smoothe up his thigh and seize his length again. “I’m yours.” It was a simple reminder.

Finn couldn’t help but shrug. He’d heard that Rey had attempted to run once. Foolish considering. “You are,” he murmured as he looked at him and had to hold back another groan at that seizure of his length. Lightly biting on his bottom lip he looked over his lover slowly, appreciation still very clear in his gaze. Still his Poe. 

His world was right here in this bed. For better or worse. It made the ring hanging around his neck feeling heavier than usual. Still he stroked his lover’s length, a firm and steady pace, letting his thumb roll over the tip as he kept that eye contact. Pulling his hand away, he licked his palm, leaving a slickness behind as he reached back for Finn.

The former trooper’s breathing was a little more ragged, a moan leaving his lips as that thumb rolled over his tip. His hips almost bucking into his lover’s hand. He couldn’t look away from him. Wouldn’t. “Poe…” he moaned his name. 

A tingle had Poe’s hairs stand on edge, a tingle trickling down his spine. As he maintained his lover’s gaze there was a hint of pride at his ability to cause that sort of reaction. He hastened his motions, adjusting his grasp as he continued to pleasure his lover.

His lashes fluttered and he let his own hands trace over his lover’s chest as his breathing became a bit more uneven. This wasn’t something he had hoped would happen again all things considered, but it had a small smile curving his lips. All of his touches to Poe more gentle despite his own spiking pleasure. 

Poe didn’t shy from the touches. Enjoying how light they were, a feat that was impressive given how much pleasure he could read on his partner’s features. He did this, with his hand no less. He inched closer, kissing up his lover’s neck, nipping just under his ear. 

It had been far too long since he’d been touched in this way. His hands stroked over Poe’s chest, down along his waist, one brushing down along his length slowly. He was trying to be careful with him. The nip had him tilt his head to the side with a groan. “So good…” he murmured. 

Whether it was the words, or that brush against his half hardened length that made him stifle a moan, he wasn’t sure. Still he kissed and nipped at his lover.

The kisses and nips had him stifling more groans, more moans, as he arched into his partner’s hand. His own hand slowly started to stroke over his half hardened length, shivers rolling down his spine. 

A small moan escaped Poe as he was teased, his heart racing a bit faster, blood rushing through his veins all seeming directed into his length. He grew for Finn, his length fully erect in his grasp as he continued to stroke his partner, refusing to be distracted in his motions.

As Poe hardened for him he smiled a little bit more, wrapping his hand more securely around his length and giving him a light squeeze before he continued to stroke him with a bit more enthusiasm.

His actions made the pilot give a whine into their exchange of lips, soft moans continuing to escape him as he was teased. It seemed soon, they fell into a matching pace, the actions on one, mirrored on the other.

Every stroke that Poe gave him, he returned. He deepened that kiss with a groan, wanting to be even closer to him. He reminded himself that they needed to slowly get used to each other, especially with how hurt his lover was. As for their new reality, this felt like it was a great start. 

For the time being, all Poe could think of was how good that hand felt around him, and how much he had missed causing that sort of reaction in his lover. Even before, they hadn’t had the most time to explore each other, to indulge, and yet, with his eyes closed and their lips sealed, he could imagine nothing had happened since their last intimate moment.

The trooper hadn’t expected anything like this to happen again and he was happy to be proven wrong. It was easy to get lost in Poe, he was such a passionate individual and it was easy to get swept up in all the sensation. He lightly squeezed his partner’s length again before starting to increase the pace of his hand over his length. 

More pleasured sounds escaped Poe with every stroke, responding by teasing Finn every way he remembered. Adding pressure to the base of his length, teasing the sensitive skin of his tip. He wanted to feel him come apart for him, just like he wanted to fall apart for him. 

Finn’s breath hitched as he continued teasing, his hips bucking slightly into his hand. He was close. It had him lightly brush his thumb along the tip of his lover’s length before stroking back down. While Finn was nearly falling apart, he was prepared to take a bit more time with Poe.

A shiver shook his shoulders at that particular brush, another moan sliding between their lips. It would take more to bring Poe over the edge, but he made no motion to take it easy on his lover, wanting to feel that strain, the jerk in his hand.

“Poe,” he moaned as he managed to keep his hand steady over his length, shuddering as he felt that pleasure tighten low in his belly before he spilled over with another groan.  
The sound of his name, the feel of stickiness falling back on his hand as he continued to tease the trooper, it made him slow his pace but not stop. Not yet. He continued a while longer before slowly releasing the man before him.

Those continued strokes made him gasp, a sound almost like a whine leaving his lips as he squirmed. As soon as he stopped though he shivered, looking up at him with a softer expression as he continued to stroke him a few more times before letting go of him. 

Finn moved to the edge of the bed, pulling Poe over to it as well before he slowly sank to his knees next to the mattress. His hand seized his lover’s length again, starting to stroke over him before he pressed his lips to the tip of him. Keeping eye contact with him, he licked slowly over the tip of his length before taking him in. 

Poe gasped at that warmth against him, a hand gripping the sheets while the other pet over Finn’s head, feeling those short tight coils under his touch. He had expected many things when he had agreed to let his lover walk him across the hall on a leash, but this definitely wasn’t it.

“Kriff,” he managed breathlessly, unsure how to react to this.

It was one way to be closer to him, one way to make up for the suggestion that he would have demanded this forcefully of him. He kept eye contact on him as he took more of him into his mouth, sucking on his length while his other hand stroked along its base. Finn’s free hand stroked along Poe’s thigh.

All of it was almost too much. After so long on his own, knowing nothing but pain and misery, he could feel himself building fast. The hand roaming Finn’s head fell to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he struggled to keep still as he allowed himself to get lost to the sensation. 

“Finn,” he moaned the name, not even thinking of the implications.

There was a touch of concern in his eyes at his name falling from his lips. Slowly lifting off of him, he kept stroking him even though his voice was a growl, his eyes still kind for his lover. “What was that?” 

“Sir,” he bit his lip, heart racing under his breast.

“Good,” he growled the words but a smile curved his lips as he licked from the base of his length back up to the tip before taking him back into his mouth. If they were being listened to that was the least of their worries but still. 

Poe let his head fall back, his fingers digging into his lover’s shoulder. Not calling him by his name, his real name, the one he had given him, it was going to be hard. “Kriff,” he sounded, the tension in his thighs rising as Finn continued to touch him like that.

He loved the sounds he made, the way he looked lost. Keeping his eyes on him he took more of him into his mouth, nearly gagging on him as he bobbed along his length and sucked. Both of them needed this. 

Unintelligible sounds escaped the pilot as he struggled not to speak the man’s name. All that pleasure, and all he could do was be victim to it, cursing under his breath. It wasn’t much longer that he was falling over the edge, all the sensation seemingly migrated to his length as he clenched and spurted his seed. 

The trooper drank him down, only drawing back enough that he wouldn’t choke. His hand slowly left his length and traced lines in against his hip, his other lightly rubbing his thigh. He waited until his lover was truly finished before he slowly drew back, his tongue tracing the tip once more before he sat back on his knees to look up at him. 

Poe looked down at Finn, breath ragged as he reached to brush his cheek. “So good,” he murmured, barely capable of stringing the words together.

He leaned into his hand and let his hand cover his with a small smile. “Yes, you are,” he murmured with a hint of cheek before he moved to stand up, his fingers brushing through Poe’s hair. “We both could use a shower before bed,” he murmured. 

With a nod he agreed to the shower, cheeks flushed between his climax and being told that he was good. It blurred that line again, and he struggled to put that into words. Instead, he slowly rose to his feet, and offered Finn a hand.

Taking his lover’s hand, he led him to the small adjoining room and turned on the water. Once he got them cleaned up he was going to have to shackle him again...but they’d worry about that later.


	35. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: copious amounts of violence. Reader discretion is advised.

The mission itself still hadn’t been told to her in detail. This was another test and she knew it. It was a test on whether or not she could fall into line, a test to prove that she could do as she was told. So long as she passed the test she’d likely be allowed to do more jobs off of the Finalizer. Until the general tried to claim her for his personal detail. 

That thought was not as exciting as it might have been before she heard Poe in his room. She strode, unescorted, down to the hangar bay to meet with Master Ren. His knights would apparently be joining them on the surface of whatever world they were going to. A buzz of anticipation rolling through her. 

He was prepping his Whisper as she finally joined him, ensuring they were good to go. They were headed to a rural world where Snoke had requested their presence. Kylo Ren having strict instructions on what needed to be done. 

“Master Ren,” she greeted as she coiled the braid against the back of her head and pinned it in place. Keeping it out of the way completely would help, plus it would aid in keeping the hood of the cloak in place when she pulled it up. Still no helmet for her, for which she was grateful. 

“Strap in,” he greeted. “We’re almost cleared for take off,” his voice coming through his mask. He itched to be away, to fight.

“Yes, sir,” she murmured and lifted her hood up so it obscured her face from view before she climbed into the Whisper, strapping herself in quickly with sure movements of her hands. 

The door closed, and they were soon on their way to the rendez-vous point. Once in the black, he navigated out far enough to make the jump. Stars stretched out as they made their way through hyperspace, expediting their travels to Lah’mu where the knights would be waiting for them.

After several jumps through a variety of routes, he set the course for the ship to get them there from the closest point. There was a reason not many bothered with the planet, it was far from anything commonly traveled.

“We’ll be there in a few hours,” he murmured. “Keep your eyes peeled, we might get company between our location and our destination. The Outer Rims are unpredictable at best.”

The young apprentice kept her eyes peeled as she watched through the glass, her hands steady on the controls for the gun if she needed it. Out in the black like this there was a certain sense of peace that settled over her, helping her focus. 

“Understood, Master Ren. What is the objective once we arrive at our destination?” 

“We’re to retrieve an asset for Snoke,” he stated. The Supreme Leader had made a request, and the village would comply- if they knew what was best for them. Either way, he had a feeling nothing would work out the way the people of this village expected. It was the failure of the weak after all.

What more could the Supreme Leader want? It wasn’t her place to ask. Still, she couldn’t help but think it even as she nodded her head. “I see,” she murmured. He seemed to be a collector of sorts. The crystals and now whatever was on this planet. Thoughts that filled her mind as she kept alert, scanning the black for any ships that might try to intercept them. 

Their journey was fairly uneventful, and if the knights hadn’t made their way through the area beforehand, he might have questioned it. When he landed, it wasn’t far from the Night Buzzard. A large dark ship with a fearful exterior that acted as every bit a warning as the crew is contained. Hopefully the men had learned since their last meeting. Especially given the presence of the girl at his side.

“We’re here,” he spoke quietly, opening the hatch to get out. He knew it didn’t offer her much time to put on a game face. A necessary discomfort if he hoped to train her in the arts.

As that hatch opened she took in a breath. Rey kept her expression blank. At least as much as possible. Quickly, she unbuckled from her seat and exited the TIE. Her steps even, her hood obscuring her face some from view. She held her head high with her shoulders rolled back. 

Soon they were faced by the knights. Kylo Ren standing out among them, despite clearly being part of them. 

“How far is the village?” he asked.

“Three clicks,” Kuruk said. “Minimal defenses.”

Ap’lek nodded. “I would suggest Vicrul and Cardo join you in through the main gates, Kuruk and I will find vantage points to have eyes from above. Best to keep Trudgen and Ushar for the less...delicate parts,” his mask moved to look at the pair as if accusingly despite all their features being concealed.

“Vicrul can work with Rey, Cardo, with me,” he said, not leaving any opening for negotiations. “The rest of you know what to do.”

Looking in the direction of Ushar there was that spark of anger in her gaze but she looked up at Kylo and gave a nod of her head. All of their remarks still were fresh in her mind. If not crying hadn’t proved anything to them, this job would. She hoped. 

She took a step so she was closer to Vicrul, one hand next to her lightsaber hilt, prepared to draw at a moment's notice. Even though she looked relaxed, every part of her was alert to any sound, letting the Force guide her. 

The village they entered was rustic. Lacking in technology in many ways, behind in the times. There were few droids if any, the villagers by the looks of them farmers. Most that saw them stayed away, ushering their younglings and women inside. The fear that she could almost taste on her tongue was odd. Different. But a darker part of herself reveled in it. The same part of her that had enjoyed breaking Ushar’s wrist and his nose. While she wasn’t as tall or imposing as the others, she kept her head up and followed their lead. 

A main building stood ahead, with a chieftain at its doorstep in wait. Ren marched towards him, Cardo keeping close while Vicrul stayed far enough to provide back up should anyone decide to make the situation go haywire, and he hoped they did.

“Do you have what we came for?” he demanded through the modulator in his helmet, watching the man trying so very hard to be strong.

The man nodded. “We do,” he said carefully. “We are a peaceful people, surely you did not need so much…” he looked at the other knights.

“Show me,” Kylo kept to business.

The chieftain sighed and turned making a motion for something or someone. Soon, a figure emerged, a young woman, not much younger than his apprentice appeared in regalia. 

“Please,” the chieftain said. “I was promised no harm would come to her,” he pleaded.

“And none shall,” the commander’s voice was clear.

There seemed to be a relief across the other man, despite watching the young woman walk to the one they called Kylo Ren.

Rey stayed even with Vicrul, standing back and watching. Listening. The village seemed far too quiet. Even if they were afraid there wasn’t even the sound of doors clicking shut anymore. 

The Supreme Leader had to know something to send the knights here in force like this. The girl looked harmless enough. Rey took a moment to study the regalia, trying to place where the young woman was from. It certainly wasn’t here. 

With the girl secured, he looked to Cardo and gave a nod. “You know what to do,” his voice was quiet despite the modulator. 

He marched the young princess out the same way he’d come, leaving the knights behind to do what they did best, and allowing Rey to get a taste for it. This was how she could gain the other knights respect. This would be the only way they would see her as an equal and not some play thing to be messed with. They only knew blood, and soon, so would she.

Cardo cocked his weapon and shot the chieftain point blank before looking at the other knights. “You know what to do boys,” he called in a jeering manner. “No prisoners,” he looked at Rey as he spoke the words, the only warning she’d get.

A thrum of mild shock went through her at that, but it didn’t show on her face and barely registered for long through the Force. This is what she had seen them doing in that dream and in that vision. Destruction. 

The sound of one of the rudimentary houses collapsing got her attention and she looked over her shoulder, watching as Ushar pulled his arm back from the blow that the war club had done to a primary pillar of that structure. 

There were some farmers that were attempting to defend themselves. Drawing her saber, the thrum of it engaging was a mild comfort as she focused. As a farmer approached with a quick slash of her saber he crumbled to the ground and she stepped over his body. 

There was a feeling of panic through the Force from the members of this village but overshadowing that was the glee and power that the knights felt now that they were unshackled. Unleashed. Now she knew what the general meant and what Kylo had cautioned her about. 

The sounds of Cardo and Kuruk’s blasters going off lit up the village as people screamed, ran, hid, and ultimately fell. 

Ap’lek moved through the village like a shadow, cleaving people and things alike in two with his modified executioner’s ax. He truly was one as he strode through the village. 

It would have been easy to let them sweep through and cause the havoc they so desired, to fade into the shadows as if she had never been there. That wouldn’t earn her the respect she was going to need if she was to be allowed on other jobs. If she would be anything more than a plaything to the general and to the commander. 

As one villager ran towards her, asking for help, she disenganged her saber only long enough to engage it again through the woman’s chest and pull it back. No prisoners. No survivors. Her stomach felt a little sick.

Her movements were swift and fluid, almost like a dancer with the destruction that she brought among them. 

In the distance Ushar could be heard making a woman scream, reveling as she pleaded and begged. It was deliberate to do so so close to the young woman that wanted so much to be around them. To remind her just what he could have done to her. 

Behind him Ap’lek ensured no retaliation was cast against his brother, even though aggravation at the timing settled beneath his mask.

The woman’s screams didn’t appear to phase the apprentice. As she moved through the village she did end up making, what she assumed, was eye contact with Ushar as she cut down one of the men in the village. Her saber dragged across his stomach before she plunged it into his chest. 

Cardo almost laughed, apparently the girl had a taste for blood after all. Which would explain why she hadn’t cowered or cried or attempted to reason with anyone. Even that brief bit of shock he had felt through the Force could be explained by her newness.

Trugden delivered large sweeps of destruction over the village, cutting down everything that moved. A splash of blood hitting Rey’s gloves as she passed him. 

The knights moved from lodging to lodging, leaving nothing to chance. Men, women, younglings, even family pets were slaughtered, the homes left burning before the next was invaded. 

Nothing but flames and death remained in their wake. 

The smell of smoke as homes burned helped chase away the scent of blood that clung to her nose as she finally disengaged her saber and clipped it to her waist. Looking out at the detritus of village for a moment there was a ghost of a smile there. Part of her had liked the power...but the rest of her was horrified. Her stomach turning in knots under the surface. 

Cardo looked back at the girl, noting that smile. “You coming?” He demanded, not waiting for an answer. She still had strides to make, but she was a fledgling of sorts. Part of him hoped she’d survive.

“Yes,” she answered simply as she turned on her heel and followed them back towards the ships. That adrenaline from it still coursed through her. Once it ran out she hoped she was farther away from the knights. 

The young princess was passed out in the TIE fighter. Ren had had to knock her out once she’d realized what was happening to the village she had sought refuge in. 

Ren gave a nod to his knights and looked to the girl walking alongside them. He saw it as a sign she’d held her own. Good.

“You know your next orders,” he told the men. “You’re coming back with me,” he told Rey. “Make sure she isn’t trouble,” he motioned to the girl crumpled on the floor of the aircraft.

“Yes, Master Ren,” she answered easily as she strode over to his side without a hesitation. Clearly able to follow orders. Though as the scent of the smoke grew more distant, all she could smell was the blood. It was on her boots, on her gloves...some likely on her uniform as well. 

Vicrul gave a nod of his head as he moved to his own craft with Trudgen. Intent on following the next set of orders.


	36. Division

Once aboard the Finalizer, Ren had to take the princess to do...something. Apparently she was going to be sent to Leader Snoke and Rey wasn’t meant to be present for that meeting. Fine. That meant she could shower and finally get the smell of blood off of her. 

With swift strides towards the wing that held their rooms she avoided anyone that might have gotten in her way. Whether from walking slowly or simply attempting to ask if she’d seen the commander or the general, crew members moved out of her way. Troopers even turned back around on hallways she strode down till she arrived at the general’s door. 

Rey slid her hood back from her face and knocked on the door. She needed a shower. And she couldn’t just go into Ren’s room without him there or permission. They all had some sort of boundary now. 

Hux opened his door about to send whoever was there off, but paused at the sight. 

“You’re back,” he said stepping aside. “Come in,” he motioned.

“Thank you,” she stepped inside, removing her blaster and her saber from her waist and set them on the table. “...May I use the fresher before I give you my report?”

Hux nodded. “I’ll be here when you’re done,” he acknowledged. “I believe you still have a uniform in my closet,” he added.

Rey nodded and let her hair down, unbraiding it. Her chestnut hair was in soft waves as she carefully removed her boots and then her gloves. “I’d be surprised if there wasn’t."

She moved to his closet and found the uniform in question, actually laying it out on his bed before she stripped off the rest of her clothing. The gambeson, the tunic, the pants, and her basics all went down the laundry shoot before she went into the adjoining room. The water was turned as hot as she could stand it before she stepped inside and stood under the spray.

The screams were in her head. Just as they had been after the visions on Takodana. Brutal. They were all brutal and she had...Her stomach almost heaved and she pressed a hand to the wall panel to steady herself. 

Seconds ticked by into minutes, and those minutes stretched on. She hadn’t even started washing yet, just let the water scorch her skin for a while before she finally started to wash her hair. This was the longest shower she’d taken in...ever. 

While she took her shower, the general sat in a chair, Millicent purring away in his lap as he murmured chides about her hair on his uniform. Every so often she gave a mew in response, rubbing her cheeks against the corner of his data pad in a silent plea for affection.

The former scavenger scrubbed at her hair, getting the scent of smoke and blood off of her hair. Her body was similarly scrubbed, her skin red in a combination of the scrubbing and the hot water. Half an hour ticked by where she struggled with herself not to get sick and not to cry. The younglings had been the worst part. She could hear their screams and cries. 

Taking in a few deep breaths, she cut off the water and grabbed a towel. Drying herself off a bit more gently than she would have normally, she came out of the adjoining room and started to get dressed without a word, hoping he wouldn’t comment on how hot she had bathed. 

Armitage was no stranger to the types of situations that led to that amount of redness stemming from time in the fresher. He hadn’t expected her time with Ren to be enjoyable. Quite the opposite.

Instead he let her dress and gave his feline a few more pets across those expanses of soft orange fur. 

Finally what she could smell was his soap and the steam in her nose as she pulled on her tunic and then the pants before she pulled on the officer’s jacket. She brushed out her hair with her fingers before tying it back from her face. 

Once she was neat again, even with her hair damp, she dropped the towel down the chute and then moved to take a seat across from him. “Thank you, sir.”

“For?” He asked, nudging Millie to leave, only to have claws dug in his thigh. He sighed and resigned himself to the cat’s presence.

“Allowing me to clean up first,” she replied simply. If he wasn’t going to mention how long she was in the shower she wasn’t going to either. Her skin still felt heated from it. 

“Ah,” he sounded with a nod. “I felt that was in our best interest,” he shrugged. “No need to drag the smell of battle in here. Now, tell me, what have you and Ren’s knights been up to?” 

That was a logical explanation. There was a logical explanation for most things that the general did after all. “We were acquiring an asset for the Supreme Leader. Master Ren is making a report on it now."

“I know what Ren is doing, I’m asking your account, start to finish,” he said, data pad in hand.

Ah. Of course he was. She pulled her braid over her shoulder, fiddling with the tuft of hair there. “Yes, sir. Master Ren and I left the Finalizer on a TIE Whisper, there was no interference in the approach of Lah’mu. We joined with the Knights of Ren on the planet’s surface and spread out for better vantage points. Vicrul and I followed Cardo and Master Ren. Most of the village seemed to know of our purpose and our approach.”

The general continued to make notes as the woman spoke. Nodding as she did to encourage her to continue the recounting. Interrupting her might cause loss of momentum, so he tried to keep it to a minimum.

She paused for a moment, wondering once again who exactly the other young woman had been but she brushed it off. “The Chief of the village passed over the asset to Master Ren and the Knights and I were to make sure that there was no one left in the village.”

Part of her hoped he didn’t want a play by play of what was done by the Knights and herself. 

“And that was it?” he asked, wanting more.

Looking down she took in a slow breath before looking back up at the general, her expression schooled into that more serious expression she wore when following them on the ship. It was also used at the beginning of interrogations. 

“The village was purged of everyone living there and the structures were burned. If you’d like more detail as to what each knight was doing I can give you a bit more detail. I was a little occupied myself,” she replied as calmly as she could manage. Her stomach started to knot again.

He nodded, not giving his feelings away on the matter. “And the asset,” he said.

“She was acquired without incident,” she responded calmly. 

A few more notes were added to his data pad. Despite ranking higher than Ren, there were times like these where Snoke kept them at odds. “I would hope so,” he said snidely. “Sounds like it was overkill to have so many of you there,” he said obviously annoyed. “Tell me about the girl,” he looked up to meet her gaze, studying her features as she spoke.

That was a surprising answer. “Well...she looked close to my age and was in regalia,” she said simply with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She didn’t know exactly where the regalia was from.

“Describe it,” he demanded. 

“Lots of purple. The sleeves were puffed at the top and then...gauzy? Golden necklaces around her neck that seemed to keep posture. A big headdress atop her head?” She recounted with a shrug of her shoulders. 

That sounded like a Nothoiin royal. Interesting. He made a few more notes. “Is that all you recall?” he asked.

“I didn’t get that close to the asset, sir. The regalia was fine and out of place on that planet though."

“No, of course not,” he responded. “I should warn you for future reports, I do enjoy detail,” he continued to say, making his expectations clear. “I’ll send the normal format to your data pad for future reference.” In this case, he hadn’t wanted paperwork. Nothing to actually go on record. Not yet.

“Understood, General Hux,” she replied politely. She let out a slow breath then looked back up at him. “I’ll make myself familiar with it for future reports. Was there anything else I could help you with?”

He silently agreed and put his data pad away. Was there anything he needed? He could think of a few, but none for their current exchange. “I believe that’s it for business,” he said simply. “I’m about to order dinner, though I could understand if you weren’t feeling particularly famished.”

A small smile curved her lips as she gave a nod of her head. “...I’m not. Thank you for understanding. I’ll take my leave then,” she said briskly, moving to stand, giving him an opportunity to say anything more if he liked but trying to get out as gracefully as possible.

Though he wanted to call her back, he merely nodded. “I’ll see you at breakfast then,” he offered.

“Have a good evening, General Hux,” she offered with a small smile before she left the room. Standing in the hall a moment she took in a slow breath. She couldn’t be alone tonight and she knew it. She’d have to wait for Kylo to return before she could go to his room. 

For the time being, she went across the hall to her room, going to sit next to the window to stare into the black, and maybe to attempt meditation. As she did, she made sure to keep that bond open, more than she usually would so she could feel when he was closer again. 

It was hours before the commander was back, making his way to his chambers. The meeting with Snoke had gone well, and of course he had been expected to hand deliver the asset, which left him more than wanting for a shower and just a moment to regroup.

As she felt him returning to their hall she snapped out of her zoning out of the window and actually moved to peer out of the door of her room. Using the Force to sense him was still strange and she was still adjusting to it, still making sure that sense was right. 

He could feel her in the Force. Although he never minded her joining him, it seemed odd. Normally she went to Hux, alternating between the both of them, and lately, it felt like she was pulling away from the general. It wasn’t a problem, so much as he knew it would only add to the tension. He shrugged it off along with his cape, slowly pushing his garments down the laundry chute.

It took her just a moment before she left her room and moved to his door, lightly knocking on it. Rarely did he deny her but there was a first time for everything and considering she was going to ask for a bit more from him this time...he might. It had her heart hammer just a little bit in her chest. 

“Come in,” he called, just shy of entering the fresher tied to his chambers.

Entering the room, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?” It was not her usual to ask, but she wasn’t about to just assume she could stay after he’d been so busy today. 

He turned back to look at her and gave a nod, moving to the fresher for a shower.

She didn’t follow him, instead, she went to his bed and curled up on the side that was normally hers. Sitting there with her legs curled under her she fiddled almost nervously with her hair. 

He could sense her anxiety. Though unclear the source of it was. When he finally emerged, he had put on some black pants if only to not make her feel obligated to him. Perhaps seeing the knights had created that nervous feeling that lingered.

Looking up at him as he came back in she actually blinked in surprise at the pants. It made a slight smile curve her lips as she lifted a brow at him. There was something alluring about him like this though. Dark pants, no shirt, damp hair. It made her hands almost itch to touch him. 

“You don’t make me nervous…..Not really,” she replied, knowing he had to be picking up on that. “...I’m trying to figure out a way to...request something…”

He watched as he drew closer. Trying to keep his mind to himself. “Request away."

As she took in a slow breath, she started trying to block him out of her head to the best of her ability. “I...maybe it’s because of how all of this started or maybe it was always there...but I want...I want to feel like someone else is in control. Pinned. Tied. Spanked. It...helps. After what happened on Lah’mu...it feels like a need and I want you to do it,” she requested, glancing down at her lap and then back up at him through her lashes. 

Ren considered her words. Listened to her ramble of demands and explanations. “Is the general unavailable?” He asked. More so because beyond the belting he’d given her their first time, he couldn’t say he knew what he was doing, but then again she had said she’d wanted it from him. Surely it wasn’t all that hard, right? 

That first question almost made her backpedal. If he didn’t want to do that to her, she wouldn’t make him. She was about to start rambling again before he spoke.

“I suppose I could,” he said quietly. “Like your... first night?”

“Essentially...Just the two of us... with you in control,” she murmured. And just like that first night she’d sleep curled up to his chest. 

Ren watched her. The way her lashes seemed to flutter, the rise and fall of her chest. Walking up to her, he firmly seized her chin. “You want me to hurt you,” he said carefully, meeting her gaze. It wasn’t a question.

Put so bluntly it made her flush a bit more, but she didn’t fight that hold he had on her chin. “A bit,” she looked up at him. During these situations the pain caused was pleasurable in a different way. 

“Is that any way to answer?” His tone held a warning to it. 

“...No, Master Ren,” she shivered.

Those two words always did it for him, perhaps more so in that moment. With his other hand he began prying her belt open and parting the panels of her tunic. 

“Strip off the rest,” he demanded, releasing her to fetch some cuffs from the small arsenal in his wall panel. Nothing meant for this sort of engagement and yet was there really a difference? 

A shiver rolled down her spine as he started to strip her and she nodded her head. “Yes, Master Ren,” she replied simply as she moved off the bed. She’d come to his room barefoot, having no boots to remove, but she stripped out of the tunic completely and unfastened her pants. As he got those cuffs, she removed her wraps and her basics, folding them off to the side since she hadn’t worn any of it for all that long. 

“Lights at sixty percent,” he ordered the room to dim before joining her. 

Settling the cuffs on his nightstand. His hands cupped her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“You’re mine,” he stated simply, meeting her gaze. He felt it in that moment. It drove him. 

A soft moan left her lips and she shivered, leaning into his hands as her gaze met his. The blush stayed in her cheeks as she gave a nod of her head. In that moment, she felt it more than she had before. “Yes, Master Ren,” she breathed. 

“Turn around,” he commanded, knowing if he faced her, he wouldn’t be able to ignore the tightness in his pants. 

She complied. There wasn’t hesitation like there was her first night with him. She simply turned around, her back to him now as her heart hammered in her chest. 

Ren took a moment to touch down her back, to smoothe over her skin. Up and down her spine he touched. There was no warning as his hand tangled in her hair, wrapping the locks around his fist to pull her back into him. 

Those gentle touches had her relax, easing her guard before she gasped at being pulled back against him by her hair. Her heart kicking back up to hammer in her chest as sparks of desire tendriled through her. 

Keeping hold of her hair he walked her to the bed so the mattress pressed to her thighs. Head first, he shoved her to fold over, to expose that posterior of hers. Soft flesh he smoothed over before giving a first cheek a slap.

It was almost uncomfortable, how he led her by her hair like that, but it was quite reminiscent of the first night she was here. Her body moved willingly where he guided her. Rey managed to keep her body relaxed for him, a sharp intake of breath her only reaction from that first slap. 

He slapped her a few more times, spreading them out across her cheeks. “You need a firmer hand don’t you,” he drawled. He could easily summon her belt. 

She shivered under the spanks, almost squirming under his touch. Better. That pass of control over to him was helping and she nodded her head slightly. “Yes, Master Ren,” she replied softly. 

When his hand pulled away, it was to summon her belt with the Force, releasing her hair to adjust his grip on the leather. The first lash was firm, slapping against her rear angrily.

A gasp left her lips, one hand moving to grip at the sheets under her. It was that harshness from the beginning and it was not unwelcome at the moment. 

“You hesitated on Lah-mu,” his voice a stark contrast from the hard smack of leather falling down on her. She wanted to be punished, he could find cause. 

The harder smacks almost made her squirm as she gripped the sheets under her, her breath almost hitching. She hadn’t but she’d take that. The only thing she hesitated in was being as quick to destroy as the knights had. 

Both at the start and before a youngling. “You can’t lie to me,” he reminded quietly, striking her again, this time across the back, careful to avoid her spine.

A sharper gasp left her then and her hands tightened on the sheets as she closed her eyes. “...I hesitated a little, Master Ren,” she conceded. She couldn’t hurt a child. As infuriating as younglings could be, she hadn’t been able to hurt one.

“We’ll have to make sure you don’t again,” he drawled, striking a few more times, leaving his mark on her. Angry red lashes appearing on her skin.

She nodded her head with another gasp, shivers still rolling down her spine as she closed her eyes. Her rear and her back throbbed, more than it usually did, but she didn’t think anything of it. 

After a few more strikes, he smoothed his hands over the heated flesh. He could feel the ache through the bond, though he did his best to block it out, to keep himself out of her reach. A hand followed the curve of her cheek, following the cleft to her sex.

Those strikes stung and she almost trembled. It was incredibly similar to that first night except what was holding her down was her own force of will. As his hand trailed over her body she shivered as he got between her legs. She spread her legs a little bit for him, keeping as much of a block in that bond as she could. 

Slowly, his fingers parted her folds, sliding against them teasingly. He pressed against her sweet spot and circled her entrance.

A shuddering breath left her lips, almost a whine, as she stayed still under his attention. She was already slick with arousal but as he teased her that only increased. A moan left her lips as he teased that bundle of nerves. She turned her head to look back at him, her cheeks flushed with a mix of arousal and mild shame for still enjoying things like this. 

He wasn’t usually this rough with her, though not exactly gentle. Feeling that slickness though it made him want her even more. If he hadn’t caught a glimpse of the shackles on his bedside, he’d have plunged into her without bothering to take off his pants. An action he did do now.

“Get further on the bed,” he ordered, taking the shackles in hand and climbing in with her. He didn’t let her turn though, settling a knee between her thighs and towering over her to reach for her wrists so he could bind them.

Rey moved up the bed carefully, about to turn as she felt the weight of him coming down on the bed, but as it settled between her thighs she shivered. As he reached for her wrists she moved them back for him, easily giving him control of her arms. 

At the offering, he brought them back behind her back. Part of it habit from the few prisoners he had taken, the other just from the opportunity presenting itself. Shifting her slightly he brought up her hips and spread her legs to accommodate him. He had to admit, it was rather pleasant to have her like this. _Mine_ , that voice growled in his mind.

That echo of his voice in their bond was barely heard as she blocked it, a soft hitch to her breathing her answer to him, but she stayed where he moved. She lightly tested those bindings and couldn’t help but shiver. Trapped. At his mercy. The idea only made her even more wet.

In an assertive thrust he sheathed himself to the hilt, groaning at the feel of her. As he began at a punishing pace he grasped her hips firmly, keeping her steady as he did.

That firm motion made her moan and she almost squirmed there beneath him, her shoulders pressed into the bed with her hips up for him. She almost ground back against him, her breathing becoming a bit more uneven. 

His fingers dug into the yielding flesh of her hips, breath heavy as he thrust into her at that pace. She felt so good. After their mission, this was a rather pleasant way to forget about it all, to just live in the moment.

The way he gripped at her had her gasp, an almost whimper of pleasure leaving her as he continued to drive into her. That brutal pace had her shiver, still blocking him out as she rocked back into him as much as she could in this position. 

“Kriff,” he moaned. With how he held her, there would surely be bruises dotting her sides. A few times he had to readjust, to keep her at a proper angle to enable his motions and ensure they were both taken care of.

As he shifted and readjusted that proper angle she cried out softly, his bruising pace hitting one of those sweet spots inside of her. She held herself still, holding back the urge to squirm as another moan left her lips. At this rate he was going to build her up quickly without the bond bleeding into it all that much. 

She felt absolutely amazing like this. Whatever he was hitting, it felt good against his sensitive tip. He smoothed over her sides, along her arms, only to seize her again. 

It felt amazing, but still she held herself back, holding on to what control she could. Her hands had curled in to let her nails dig into her palms as she stayed as still as she could. “...Kriff,” she whined the word softly. 

The rules were different with Kylo than they were with the general. The power was there, potentially too much, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be allowed to finish without permission or not. 

The commander was far too lost in the sensation to stop, or to even think. All he knew was that he was so close to falling apart, and the pursuit of it was all he could focus on.

She nearly trembled as he continued to drill her into the mattress. The moans that left her were desperate. Between the sensations that started to wash over her and her heavy breathing, it was hard to get the words out. “Master Ren...may I...please…”

At that question he could feel himself spill over, his head nodding before he managed to let a “yes,” out.

The feeling of him spilling inside of her along with that barely managed yes had her nearly whimper as she ground back against him, her inner walls tightening around him as she trembled. Unable to hold that block on their bond, that pleasure rolled through it as much as it rolled through her. 

More curses fell from his lips as he rode their climaxes out. It took a moment before he pulled out and undid the cuffs at her wrists, throwing them back on the nightstand before bringing her against his chest. He was exhausted from the day.

With the cuff undone, she moved her hands back around with a slight wince, leaning back into his chest with a slight shiver and almost whined. Even with that lingering pleasure, her ass and her back were sore. She wasn’t about to pull away from him though, wanting the contact from him. 

His fingers laced through hers, burrowing his head in her shoulder as he allowed his heart rate to slow and his breathing to come more naturally. Before he knew it, he was lost to sleep.

She lightly squeezed his hand, closing her eyes with a sigh as she relaxed there with him. There was a heat to the places she was hit, still flushed and likely turning colors with bruising, but she slowly started to relax further. Her heart beat evened and she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling quite a bit better than she had when she came in.


	37. Realization

After a quick breakfast, General Hux had disappeared to his office with a carafe of caf to last him the day. Running the Finalizer as seamlessly as he did came from hard work. With his nose stuck to various documents and charts displayed on screens before him, he went through the countless requests from each department, assigning priority and budgets as he made his tallies. Engineering always needed more parts and soldiers new weapons, medical supplies were seemingly always on the verge of depletion. Still, he liked going through it, seeing where discontent could be found to ensure it wouldn’t percolate into desertion. 

He’d expected the girl to show for breakfast, even have her presence in his office as he worked. His gaze lingered on the perch by the window where he so often noted her curled with his feline, but all he saw was the black beyond the window. 

It wasn’t until well after lunchtime that he saw the note Ren had sent him. Something about giving Rey the morning off. Words would be exchanged, but in that moment he merely focused on the last few documents to cross his desk before getting up. Obviously the previous day’s mission had gotten to her, and the absence of his cat told him he’d know precisely where to find her.

Once at her door he knocked before allowing himself in, unprepared for the sight before him.

She didn’t even have a chance to say anything, which had confirmed for her that it was the general since she didn’t sense Ren. The bruising had been a bit worse than she had originally thought. Even around her wrists there were blossoms of purple and red.

Rey was curled up on her bed, needing that extra bit of cushion, and she was on her side with Millicent curled into the crook of her body. Rather than being in uniform, she was in one of her night gowns. 

“General Hux. I apologize for not asking if I could have Millie for a little while, but I was wanting a bit of non verbal company,” she murmured, but a chirped meow right after had her glance down at the ginger cat with a small smile. “Alright, mostly non verbal,” she murmured and the cat nuzzled into her hand as she pet her. 

After turning the lights on a bit brighter his gaze fell on the cat, and the wrists attached to the hands petting his feline. His jaw tightened, his tongue clicking as he noted her cheek also marred.

“I’d ask if it had to do with your mission, but apparently it would seem you tried to get from someone else what I normally offer you.”

Though there was a hint of accusation in his voice, the disappointment was clear in his eyes. Of course he was losing her to Ren.

That disappointment in his eyes is what did it, made her want to reach for him like she had when he had the nightmare. Not that he knew that was why she had climbed into his bed that night. 

“I thought you would be busy,” she murmured, almost mumbled it as she glanced away and there was a hint of jealousy in her own voice. It was stupid. He didn’t owe her anything and she didn’t owe him anything past what she was giving. Her allegiance. 

Hux perked a brow. “You know my schedule is cleared for you on Primedays,” he said as if that was ludicrous. 

Rey kept her gaze on Millicent as she pet the cat, tempted to dim the lights again. The mark on her cheek would heal up soon enough, it was just red but it made her a little self conscious. 

“You’ve been ensuring that the pilot...behaves,” she said simply. It was how she had ended up in his bed after all. And after what she had overheard from Poe…

For a solid ten seconds the man just stood there, unsure how to even address that. “If you’d come to me last night, you would have noticed the lack of a pilot in my quarters,” he said curtly. “As much as I enjoyed beating the ever living kriff out of him, he’s sadly more useful alive than dead,” he sat on the bed and pet Millie. 

The fact that he was silent for that long before he started talking almost made her think that her assumptions were right. That he had been with the pilot and that she was merely an entertainment. It explained how the others looked at her and why the knights had been so set on thinking her a whore after all. 

“I thought the pilot was being interrogated when I made my report, or in a cell temporarily,” she explained as her gaze still stayed on Millicent. As she shifted on the bed slightly she almost winced but managed not to. 

It was then that realization began sinking in. “You think I did to him, what I do to you.” He paused and sighed. “Do you really think I would?” 

“I don’t really know you, do I General Hux? It wouldn’t be so unreasonable to think that you might.” 

He turned to look at her. “He’s 87’s problem now,” he murmured. “And there’s quite the difference between a scavenger and a commander of rebels comprised of the basest type of sentient beings in the galaxy. Perhaps it’s your perception of yourself that clouds you more than whether or not you know me,” he said biting into his words. 

Looking up at him, she actually looked a little shocked and a little irritated. “And how do you think I perceive myself?”

“Show me,” he demanded, knowing Ren hadn’t tended to any of it, and honestly, he had half a mind to let her feel it a while longer before repairing the other man’s damage. If the commander hadn’t been sent off the ship, he’d have definitely had quite the exchange.

Reluctantly, she moved up into the pillows. The young woman wasn’t about to get off the bed though. “Lights at one hundred percent,” she murmured. If he wanted to see then he could see. 

She turned her back to him and lifted off the nightgown, pulling her hair over one shoulder. Her back was splotched with bruises and it was clear that it stretched further beneath her basics. There was bruising at her hips where he had held her far too hard, small pricks from his nails dug into her flesh. 

It took quite a bit for Hux not to go in a rage. Ren would pay. Getting off the bed he opened the wall panel and grabbed a salve to bring back with him. 

“You tell me, seeing as you let this happen,” he murmured, smoothing the bacta based gel on the splotches on her back. 

“It didn’t hurt that badly at the time,” she grumbled, but stayed still as he smoothed that gel along the bruises, almost shivering at the chill of the gel. 

Hux worked methodically through each wound. “Do you know why I kept him in my chambers?” He asked quietly.

“To break him down?” She questioned, slowly starting to relax into his touch as he treated the bruises and the pinpricks at her hips. That felt familiar and despite herself she almost leaned into his hands. 

“Also because the resistance is notorious for trying to break out their high ranking members. This floor is among the hardest to enter and given their use, often overlooked. Every time 87 gave me a briefing, his presence loomed over his head. A stain on his record. One that the only way he can erase is by breaking it,” he said carefully. The trooper wasn’t an idiot and neither was Poe. He knew it would start off as some game, but eventually, Poe would either have to cave or the pair would see each other die. 

“So let me guess, as I was convalescing, Dameron decided to make insinuations?” He slid her basics down to get the rest of her marks. 

The fact that 87 had his lover back was something that did irritate the young woman a little but the idea that they might destroy each other was mildly comforting. Even if 87 had helped her, he was doing so to save his own hide. The question almost made her flush though. 

“A few,” she sighed as she closed her eyes, shifting up onto her knees so he could more easily apply the salve. “And I may have overheard something on my way to your quarters before our lesson.”

Of course. “If you’d bothered to listen longer you might have heard 87 showing he was capable of...keeping his pilot in line.” He smoothed the gel over each curve, massaging it into her cheeks before carefully placing her basics back in place. “My relationship with Ren is complicated at best, but I assure you, I don’t have any other partners outside this dalliance we share.” 

She did flush a little bit then as well and slowly moved back down onto her rear with a slight wince. Looking over her shoulder at him she studied him, like she was searching for a lie without delving into his mind. “Complicated might be an understatement, sir.”

Hux looked away. “I know you both share this thing,” he murmured not quite knowing how to express the idea of a dyad. “And if you rather not join me in my chambers, I’ll respect it,” he added quietly. “I rather just know than be thrown accusations.”

This thing was a good way to put whatever it was. The longer it took for her meditations to yield any results on that matter the more frustrated she got but as he got quieter she took in a slow breath. This was complicated, but when hadn’t it been?

Rey pulled back on her nightgown and paused for just a moment before turning around to face him and moving a bit closer, actually resting her head on his shoulder a moment. “...I didn’t know how to ask about Dameron,” she murmured, clearly self conscious about it. “I like how you touch me,” she murmured without looking up at him. 

He reached to comb through her hair. “I like how you feel,” he murmured. “But until we can all...get together, I won’t be,” he said simply. Turning to look at her. “Apparently you and Ren need a lesson,” he brushed his fingers against her reddened cheek. 

A soft sigh left her lips at that but she gave a nod of her head. That made some sense and her eyes slowly closed as he touched her. “Ky- Master Ren did attempt to direct me towards you for a moment,” she murmured. Maybe that would limit the explosion when Hux got to speak with Kylo next. 

“I’m sure he did, and that only adds insult to injury.” It meant the commander had known he was out of his depth, and yet had still gone through with it. He offered her the salve so she could handle her wrists. “Can’t have him hurting my good girl without knowing how to care for her.”

Those three words had a shiver roll down her spine. His. This was the first time outside of them having sex that he’d called her that and it made her smile a little bit more. Taking the salve, she applied a bit of it to her left wrist first, massaging it in carefully before she did the same with the other. She was going to smell like bacta. Again. 

“Should I apologize?” She glanced up at him through her lashes, feeling out of her depth as well here. 

Rather than answer he merely nodded. An apology would most certainly be a start.

“I’m sorry, General Hux. I should have asked and spoken with you,” she murmured softly. It was easier to talk to Kylo, but she was certain that was due to the bond, though that wasn’t entirely true. Otherwise she might have discussed more with him beforehand.

He listened and gave another nod. “It’s a good start,” he agreed. “In a few days we’ll ensure the lesson sticks,” he promised. 

The blush was back and she tried not to fidget. “...I’m going to be punished, aren’t I?”

“Oh most definitely,” he promised in a soft tone. As would Ren. “We’ll find a time that works for the commander too,” he said simply, giving Millicent a few strokes.

“If you feel that’s necessary…” she murmured but she almost shivered at the thought. Damn it. This was going to be different and she wasn’t sure what to think about it. Reaching out, she pet the orange feline as well and tried to focus on something else. “...Should I apologize again for taking Millie as well?”

He looked at his cat and back at the girl as he considered it. “I’ll let it slide seeing as she seems content,” he said simply. 

“I wouldn’t keep Millie against her will,” she murmured as she scratched behind her ears, but pulled her hand back as the feline rolled to show her tummy. That was an adorable trap.

As his feline rolled he gave her two slow strokes. “Millie knows how to make her wishes known,” he agreed, feeling two little paws around his hand as he tried to pull away.

A soft chuckle left her as the cat tried to keep his hand. “She does.” Rey was just glad that the cat seemed to like her. 

“She doesn’t like many people on the ship,” he said gently. “I can leave her here if you’d like,” he offered. He still had to get dinner, and he was certain he could find more work to sink into before having to sleep.


	38. Punishment

Three days the commander had been off ship, sent on some mission heaven knew where. Rey wasn’t sure if the general knew what he was doing or if it was something only between Kylo and Leader Snoke. Still, in his absence she had been helping with FN-2187’s training. Meditation was easier for the trooper than it was for her, he seemed to be able to sit still, whereas she needed something to keep her busy. Building things tended to help her, but he could just sit there and commune with the Force. Something that was quite frustrating, though the rest seemed to come harder to him, which offered her some relief.

When Kylo Ren did step off his ship, he’d half expected the general to follow on his heels with demand after demand, but there’d been an eerie lack of response to his return. Without the welcome committee, he made his way straight to his quarters to take a shower and get into a fresh set of clothes. His hair had barely dried that his data pad pinged with a demand from Hux to join him in his quarters. With a sigh, he sent a message back that he was on his way.

Hux had pulled out a number of items in preparation. In fact, the longer it had taken for Ren to return to the ship, the more ideas he had developed for his retaliation for the marks the commander had left on the girl. While he waited for him to join, he had turned his attention on the young brunette in his chambers.

“Now be a good girl, and stay on your knees,” he motioned to a spot on the floor.

Rey blushed a little bit as she looked up at him but nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she murmured as she moved to that spot and moved onto her knees, brushing her hair back from her face before settling her hands in her lap. 

He simply nodded and adjusted his gloves, before petting her head. “Hopefully you won’t disappoint me again,” he warned in a low tone.

That light touch had her leaning into his hand as she shook her head slightly. “I won’t, General Hux,” she promised softly. She had a feeling that lesson was going to be cemented rather clearly this evening. 

Cupping her cheek he gave a half nod, his attention to the door as it opened. He studied the commander with an icy stare. “Glad you could finally join us,” he drawled, obviously unimpressed.

“It’s been a long few days,” Ren began and watched the scene before him. “I’m not in the mood for games, general.”

“Really?” he demanded. “Good, because I’m not playing,” he responded firmly. “You did quite the number on the scavenger, and if you’re going to emulate me, you’re going to learn very quickly that what you did was unacceptable,” he hissed. “Now strip,” he demanded.

Ren had opened his mouth a few times to respond, but before he could get a word in, the ginger man seemed to anticipate most of what he was going to respond with. He had often been at odds with the man before him, but this was different. “And if I don’t?”

Hux reached for Rey’s hair. “I suppose Rey here will have to take your punishment,” he murmured.

Listening to their exchange actually had her gaze moving between the two. How had they managed not to fight more often? When the general grabbed her hair her breath almost hitched and she glanced up at Kylo. Her lips formed into a slight pout as she looked up at him. 

“Please?” She requested as she kept his gaze, though she knew Hux wouldn’t hurt her more than she could handle. 

Ren looked from where Rey kneeled before Hux, something coiling in his stomach at the sight of that gloved hand in her hair. Rather than speak, he unclasped his cloak and let it fall to the floor.

Hux gave a chiding click of the tongue. “Oh no,” he said shaking his head, “You won’t be leaving a mess in my quarters,” he warned, watching with glee as the knight’s nostrils flared in aggravation before picking up the length of black and draping it over a chair. “Better.”

The young woman smiled just a little bit, a small hint of amusement in her eyes as she stayed silent, hand on her thighs. She kept her eyes on Kylo. Her gaze met his with a smiled, letting her gaze dip down his body and then back up to his eyes. As handsome as he was in black, he looked even better out of it. 

Piece by piece, the commander stripped out of his attire, ensuring every piece was to the general’s standards as they were placed out of the way, and folded on a chair. He was so...demanding. Was this what she had craved? This level of demand? With a sigh he stood and looked at Hux.

“Now what?”

“Is that how we address our superiors now, Ren?”

“No sir,” his jaw clenched.

“Come here. Kneel beside Rey,” he beckoned, his voice as demanding as it naturally was.

Kylo advanced slowly, but he did as he was told, sinking beside the girl. Giving her a glance, it seemed unfair she was still dressed.

That slow advance actually had her still watching him. When their gazes met, she half wanted to ask how things went on whatever job he had, but she knew better. She stayed relaxed there on her knees, still not trying to pull out of the general’s grip on her hair. 

Slowly, Hux released his hold on Rey, cupping her cheek. He gave a bit of a warmer look, though his features were still set in a hardened expression. Especially as he moved his attention on the commander.

His hand moved to pet over Ren’s cheek. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” he demanded, tucking a few raven strands behind his ear to clear the way before he slapped him. 

Shock registered on Rey’s face as soon as that sound of leather meeting flesh was heard and her eyes widened a bit, glancing up at General Hux.

Ren took the hit and looked back up at the general with a look that was akin to a warning.

“You didn’t seem to mind leaving her cheek marred,” Armitage said, nipping any attempt to respond.

“General Hux,” Rey started, only for Kylo to speak before she could continue.

“I didn’t slap her.” He sounded offended, but it only brought another hand across the same cheek.

“Not the point.” Another slap. “And you’ll do well to remember your manners.” He turned to look at the girl. “Yes?” He asked.

“He didn’t mean to leave a mark on my cheek, sir,” she murmured as politely as she could, glancing over at Kylo before her focus returned to Hux. 

Hux brushed her cheek gently. “No, he didn’t,” he agreed. “Because he doesn’t know anything other than brute force,” he threw an accusing glare at Ren. 

Kylo sighed. “I suppose you’ll teach me,” he said and tacked on a quick “sir,” before the general could act on its absence.

“Good, a quick study,” he said in a more pleasant tone. “Rey, be a good girl. Undress and get on the bed for me,” he drawled. 

She leaned into the gentle touch to her cheek, but gave the general a slight look. At least he wasn’t blaming her for it, but it wasn’t entirely fair to blame Kylo for it either. The order had her give a nod of her head. “Yes, sir.”

As she stood up she unbuckled the belt around her waist and moved to put it where it naturally went in his quarters. Boots and socks were removed and piece by piece of her uniform was taken off. Once every piece of clothing was gone, she strode over to the bed and took a seat, since he hadn’t said how he wanted her this time. Or yet was more like it. 

Hux followed her with his gaze, keeping her in view as he turned his attention on the man for a moment before taking up the handle on the table that looked very much like a lightsaber hilt but much more ornate. Carefully crafted wood and swirls of gold and silver metals. “You can follow me,” he told the other man. As Ren moved to stand he gave a breath of a laugh. “On all fours,” he smirked.

There was a fire in Ren’s hues as he met the other man’s gaze and leaned forward to place his palms on the cold smooth floor. Cheeks dusted with pink, he crawled forward until he was at Rey feet. 

“Kneel in front of her,” he ordered, a sound similar to the thrum of a lightsaber following suit, but instead tendrils of golden light stemmed from it. 

Ren shifted to be in front of her, rising until he was where he’d been ordered. His gaze met hers. Even if he’d wanted to speak he wasn’t sure he knew what to say. 

Hux drew to them, letting the ends of his whip to cascade down the man’s back as he lifted Rey’s chin. “Spread your legs and inch a bit forward,” he demanded in a gentle tone.

Rey looked up at the general and gave a nod of her head. “Yes, sir,” she murmured as she moved closer to the edge of the bed and spread her legs as she was told. There was a faint blush in her cheeks, her hand moving to brush over Kylo’s shoulder gently. She hadn’t been told not to touch.

Ren swallowed down and stayed still despite how tense he felt as a hand settled in his hair.

“Be a good boy and keep her happy,” he eased Ren’s face between her thighs. 

Kylo had expected many things, but this wasn’t one of them. Lips against her core, he happily obliged, hands slowly smoothing up her legs to settle on either side of her hips. He lapped at her, trying not to think of the whip strands against his back.

“You’ll count for him,” he ordered.

“Yes sir,” she barely managed to breath as her hand moved through Kylo’s hair, her breath hitching slightly as he lapped at her core. Her legs spread a little further apart, making it easier for him to stay settled between her legs. 

“To a certain number, General Hux?” She managed to ask without moaning, her cheeks a little flushed. This hadn’t been what she had expected in the least. 

“Until I say,” he responded simply. “And Ren, you can keep your hands on her so long as you don’t leave any marks,” he reminded, not expecting an answer.

Taking a few steps back he brought his arm back and slashed it forward with each strand hissing through the air before meeting its target.

Despite anticipating it, Ren arched, pulling away from Rey in a hiss.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Hux growled, striking again.

Rey hadn’t blocked the bond and felt that sting in her back. It made her almost squirm, a mix of pleasure and pain. “One and two,” she murmured. 

Her fingers brushed back through Kylo’s hair as she looked at him, starting to block the bond a little bit. “Relax rather than tensing your muscles,” she murmured as a small bit of advice to her dark haired lover. 

Kylo gave a small nod and leaned back in to tease his lover. With his tongue he traced her, exploring every bit as he tried to not tense for the next strike. It stung, but he’d lived through far worse pain.

A soft gasp left her as soon as his tongue went back to her folds, her eyes staying focused on Kylo for the moment as her cheeks flushed. Flushing from arousal was becoming much more common than embarrassment now. “Three,” she nearly moaned the word. 

Hux struck in a motion that would leave criss cross lines across the commander’s back, two more following suit as he kept control of the pair before him.

“Four,” she counted as she took in a breath slowly, trying to keep her voice even. 

Each lash had the man groaning against Rey, one hand latching beside her in the sheets to avoid marking her, the other moving between her legs to add to the teasing of his tongue. It seemed a safer option than to grip her.

Her breath hitched as his fingers were added and she almost arched into Kylo’s mouth as her hand tightened in his hair. “Five,” she moaned the word that time, unable to hold back the sound. 

At the next strike, Kylo’s digits curled inside of her, his lips pressing a bit more firmly against the small nub he’d been teasing. Between her thighs he could feel warmth in his cheeks. Though it didn’t hurt as much as it could, mixed with Rey there, he had to say that he wasn’t disliking it. Something he hadn’t expected.

A louder moan left her as her hand tightened in his hair and her hand gripped his shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed, this experience far different than she would have thought. Pleasure rolled through her and she couldn’t help but arch her hips into him a bit more. “S-six,” she murmured, lightly biting down on her bottom lip. 

Encouraged by her stutter, he repeated the motion, leaving little difference between when it was caused by a strike against his back and on purpose. 

Hux whipped the man four more times, each strike Rey managed to continue her count, but her voice stuttered a little as she was teased and built up. She was blocking the bond as best she could, though she was certain that Kylo felt some of what she was feeling. She was getting close, her hand buried in his hair with her eyes closed as another moan left her lip.

The general extinguished his weapon, clipping it to his belt. With a few steps he made his way to appreciate his work. Though the sound of the whip no longer hummed behind him, Ren flicked his tongue fervently against her clit, his fingers making a come hither motion inside her as he teased that sweet spot.

A soft cry left her as she arched a little, her nails lightly digging into his shoulder as she opened her eyes to look at the general. She knew the rules in his chamber and she was right on the edge, nearly thrown over as he teased her thoroughly. A soft whimper leaving her lips, one of near desperation. 

Hux caught Rey’s gaze as he drew closer. A gloved hand settling in Ren raven locks, pulling the man away. “That’s enough,” he murmured. It was a punishment for the both of them after all. 

Ren swallowed down and looked up at Rey apologetically, slowly pulling his fingers away.

Another soft whine left her lips as Kylo drew away from her, meeting his gaze. He didn’t have to apologize, it was Hux that was stopping it. Looking up at him she pouted slightly. She’d been behaving, but she had a feeling he wasn’t going to be done with them for awhile. 

His hand grasped firmer into those dark strands, his sights falling on Rey again. That pout making him arch a brow. “You went to him, you’ll get a reminder of denial quite a few times tonight,” he warned, pulling Ren’s head back. “And you,” he slicked his lips and traced a gloved finger over the commander’s lips. “You’ll have a few bruises to your ego to match your back,” he promised.

That pout stayed but she gave a nod of her head, slowly moving her hand off of Kylo’s shoulder as she shivered. She felt so needy at the moment, her hands tangling in the sheets under her to keep from building her right back up. Her breathing was slowly getting more even. “Of course, General Hux,” she murmured. Arguing would only draw it out further. 

Seeing her respond, Ren knew a nod wouldn’t do, not that he could with how he was held. “As you see fit, sir,” the last word, something he was still struggling with. He’d called Luke and Snoke master, but somehow sir was still so quick to elude him.

“Good,” the general murmured. “Now,” he tugged Ren towards him. “Unzip me,” he demanded.

Kylo shifted to be faced with the other man’s groin, looking up at him as if to question, but the look he received enough to reach forward and undo the man’s pants. 

“Rey, help show him what I like will you,” he beckoned her to join the man on his knees.

“Yes, sir,” she answered without a moment’s hesitation. Calling them both sir or by their titles had her more used to that. 

The young woman didn’t hesitate to move off of the bed and move onto her knees. Resisting the urge to rub her legs together for the friction, she brushed her hair back from her face. She grasped the general’s length with just the right level of firmness and leaned in.

Rey licked from the base of his length to the tip, circling it three times with her tongue before she took him into her mouth. Slowly, she started to take more of him into her mouth and bob on his length as she stroked him. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the girl pleasure the man before him, but he’d never seen it so close. In his life, Ren had witnessed a great many things, but this made him blush, that semi hardness between his thighs making itself more known.

Hux nearly groaned as he watched her disappear his length like that, more so as he noted Ren blushing. With one hand in Rey’s hair, the other that had been clutching Ren shifted to cup his cheek. 

“Good girl,” he praised her. “Now give Ren a turn,” he murmured.

The young woman looked up at him through her lashes and took him a bit deeper into her mouth. Her tongue lavished over his length as she slowly pulled back, her mouth leaving his length with a lewd pop of her mouth as she leaned back on her knees and slowly let her hand on his length move to his thigh. 

Rather than stop touching him completely, she eased his pants further down his legs, as Ren drew closer. 

The man reached with a shaky hand to seize the base of the man’s length, giving it a few pumps before leaning to bring it to his mouth. As much as he’d enjoyed this from Rey, he couldn’t say he knew the feeling. It was invasive and making his jaw ache as he took the man in inch by inch, testing his own limits as he did so.

Rey brushed Ren’s hair back from his face, letting her fingers trace through his hair and along the back of his neck, her other hand still on Hux’s hip. She’d take what few liberties she could. 

A shiver shot down Ren’s spine at her nimble fingers, relaxing a bit. A short lived sensation as the hand on his cheek encouraged his forward. A bit of a choking sound could be heard as the tip met the back of his throat.

“Shhh,” Hux sounded soothingly. “Relax, unlike when you choke me, you can breathe through this,” he assured.

Rey’s fingers on Kylo’s back rubbed gently, avoiding the slowly forming marks, and seemed to soothe him to the best of her ability as her other hand trailed along the general’s hip. 

It took a moment, and a bit of an eye roll, but he relaxed against the length. Closing his eyes he slowly pulled back, only to take the man in again, swirling his tongue around the tip of him as he’d seen the girl do. Though he kept his attention on Hux, a hand moved to settle on Rey’s hip as though to show appreciation for her touches.

The light touch from her dark haired lover had her smile. This had been unexpected and now that he wasn’t in danger of gagging, she couldn’t help but appreciate the sight. Never would Rey have thought that she would find the idea of two men together all that appealing. But here she was enjoying it. 

Hux groaned, the hand in Rey’s hair tightening slightly before petting down to her shoulder. He grasped her breast, rolling her nipple between his gloved fingers. 

“You can help,” he said gently. “You can even touch yourself, but you’re not coming yet,” he warned her.

A soft gasp left her at the feeling of him teasing her as she nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his hip. Her hand moved back around his length, stroking over what wasn’t in Kylo’s mouth. As she stroked him, another hand moved between her legs, parting her folds to tease at that bundle of nerves. 

Hux groaned at the feel of both of them working him this way. After all the stunts the commander had pulled on deck, this made it worth it. 

Ren appreciated the assistance, his hand covering Rey’s, following her lead as he teased the other man. Every so often he looked up at Hux with something between hatred and arousal in his dark gaze.

Though the general had no magical bond with the man before him, he understood that look, understood him better than most in some ways. His gloved hand smoothed those locks, clutching them as well as the plump breast in his other hand as he felt himself draw closer.

The brunette leaned into that teasing hand, her legs spreading a bit further apart as she teased herself. A moan left her lips softly as she lightly squeezed the base of his length. Lust almost throbbed through her, making her want more contact. 

That moan and squeeze had him clutching Ren more firmly. Pulling him away as he felt that clench in his balls and length, pleasure shooting out of him as he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning.

Although grateful to have been pulled off the man’s length, he could feel warmth on his chin and chest, slowly dripping down him.

He watched the mess it left and slowly pulled off his gloves. “Clean him up,” he told Rey. 

Slowly lifting her hand off of Hux she glanced up at him and actually flushed a bit. The last time she had been told to clean him up…

She was too embarrassed to answer him but she turned to Kylo with that mix of arousal and shame heating her face as she leaned in. One hand gripped his shoulder as she lowered down and licked up a trail of seed from his abs up his chest.

Hux watched as she licked his seed off the commander, a deep satisfaction on his lips. Slowly he removed his gloves and stripped off the rest of his garments as the two did as he asked.

Ren was in shock as he stared at Rey, happily lapping away at him. With each passing of tongue the sticky warmth disappeared from his flesh, and though he had felt embarrassed by the act that had her licking away, he was starting to feel aroused again. Every passing moment in these chambers were a rollercoaster of shame and excitement he couldn’t quite quantify let alone put into words.

The blush in Rey’s cheeks stayed heated, glancing up at Kylo as she licked another trail of that warmth off of his body. She slowly licked up the side of his neck and long his chin. There wasn’t a trace of the general left on him. Taking a small risk, she nipped at Kylo’s jaw before she pulled away, both hands back in her lap as she tried not to squirm. Heat and desire coursed through her. 

“Both of you on the bed,” he ordered after inspecting her work, pulling Ren’s chin up to ensure nothing was left behind. He had a few more ideas to go through, which would give him time to recuperate.

Ren slowly stood, offering Rey a hand before doing as he was told and taking a seat on the bed much as she had done earlier. Not knowing what was going to happen next made him nervous. Perhaps more so because he knew quite a bit of the man’s background. 

She took her lover’s hand and easily moved up from her knees and moved over to take a seat on the bed. Whatever was to happen next, she knew that she was going to be teased and she tried not to appear too needy. Tried not to look too eagerly between the two men. 

“Lay back Ren,” he ordered, waiting for the man to settle on the bed. As he did so, Hux drew closer to Rey, fingertips trailing up from her knee. He could almost taste her desire. “You were such a good girl,” he murmured, reaching between her thighs to tease her outer folds and circle her clit with feather light touches.

As Hux touched her, her eyes settled on him and her heart hammered in her chest. “Thank you, General Hux,” she breathed, desire even clear in her voice at this point. Her legs spread a bit further apart and a soft whimper left her lips. 

“I need you to be my good girl a while longer,” he said teasing her lightly. “You think you can do that?”

“Yes, sir,” she nearly whimpered, resisting the urge to arch up into his hand. 

Hux offered her a smile that came with a warmth in his normally frigid hues only Millicent ever got to see. “Help Ren get hard,” he murmured. “We’ve been rather rough with him,” he murmured, slipping a finger inside of her and giving it a slow swirl. 

Watching the pair, Ren wasn’t sure what he felt. There was jealousy. Where he had this unspoken bond with Rey, Hux knew a part of her he wasn’t privy to. He understood something in her that made him feel like he was leaning too much on their Force bond. Of all the shame he could feel, he knew this was the bit that was meant to sting the most. 

That smile made her blush a bit more. There were moments where she saw that warmth in him that just endeared him to her further. A soft moan left her as his finger slid inside of her and her head almost fell back as she nodded her head. 

The brunette glanced back at her raven haired lover and moved closer to him, actually moving to settle between his thighs. There was a little reluctance to move away from Hux’s hand, but he had told her to do something. In these moments she knew not to resist that. Her lips slowly trailed up Kylo’s inner thigh, another hand trailing up the other one.

She looked up at him through her lashes, her lips slowly moving further up his leg, closer and closer to his length. There were bits she could sense of him through that bond and she wasn’t sure what to make of it, so she focused on this instead. 

Ren was very much of his heart and breathing then. Every kiss making the blood rush through his body and his lungs to feel it hard to cling to air. 

Once she made it to his hip, she licked from the base of his length to the tip, letting her tongue circle him again. Her gaze stayed on his as she slowly took him into her mouth, starting to bob along his length as one hand stroked over him. 

Hux took a seat on the bed, watching the pair as he orchestrated their movements. He knew he could never compete with the other man in some respects, but for this, he would enjoy one small victory. As Rey pleasured Ren, he pet her hair, encouraging her as she bobbed on his length. “Tell her she’s a good girl,” he demanded from Ren.

Kylo was getting lost at the feel of those lips, and the sight of those loving brown eyes. “Such a good g-girl,” he barely managed the words, reaching to comb through her curls.

A muffled moan was the answer to those words and her legs rubbed together slightly as she continued pleasuring him. She took more of him into her mouth, almost gagging as she took in as much of him as she did with Hux. Her cheeks stayed flushed, but there was a look of satisfaction at him calling her that. 

Standing, Hux took a few steps to settle on the bed behind Rey. His hand smoothed up her back and down again. He took a moment to cup the soft cheeks at his disposal, giving them a firm squeeze. 

Ren was entranced by how she took him in, finding a deeper appreciation for her tongue every time it swirled around him and found a sweet spot. 

The petting hands had her stay relaxed, relaxed enough to try to take Kylo deeper in her mouth. The sound of her starting to gag could be heard but she pulled off, nearly all the way off of him, and swirled her tongue around him before taking him in just shy of that gagging point. 

Hux timed his next motion with her taking the commander nearly all the way in. His fingers slipping into her in a smooth motion.

Ren couldn’t look away as she took him in that way, the sound making him reach for her hair. He tried to be mindful of how he gripped her, not wanting to hurt her as she gave him so much pleasure.

A muffled moan left her again as those fingers slipped inside of her. She almost pushed back into the general’s hand as she continued to pleasure Kylo. No one had told her to stop, so she kept going. Her hand stroked over the bit of him she couldn’t fit in her mouth without gagging, though he had hit the back of her throat a few times now. 

Every time he felt the back of her throat with his tip, he gave a groan, keeping his hips down to not shove himself further down her throat if it were even possible. The more pleasure he gained, the less he felt the sting in his back, though every so often he was made aware of it as he pressed into the bed.

“Kriff,” he muttered, digging his heels a bit further into the mattress.

Hux slowed his fingers in her, not wanting to drive her over the edge, but making sure every stroke counted. He wanted her to beg for it by the end of this. Sliding his fingers out he teased her folds, avoiding that little bulb of pleasure only to slip his digits back in and repeat, keeping her on edge, teasing and moving on to another manner of doing so.

Rey nearly whined, the sound muffled by the length in her mouth, and spread her legs a bit further apart to make it easier for Hux to touch her. Every so often she pushed herself just a little too far with Kylo, almost gagging on him as she took him down her throat a bit more. Even those little missteps didn’t have her stop though, knowing her limits for the most part. 

As she spread further Hux used the palm of his hand to rub against her folds, careful to tease her and not build her up too much. By the look on Ren’s face, he doubted the man could hold back much longer. And almost as if he had planned it, he watched that look of pleasure.

The sound that escaped Ren was something between a moan and a groan, his hips pushing forward before he could stop the motion completely as he felt himself spill. The fingers in her hair curled against her scalp.

The surge of Kylo’s hips nearly made her gag but she just managed not to and swallowed him down. Riding out his climax she could feel the shadow of his pleasure and almost whimpered. The evidence of just how aroused she was easily felt by Hux as he teased her. Once she could feel that pleasure ebbing out of Kylo, she slowly lifted off of his length, licking over the tip as she did so.

“Good girl,” Hux murmured, giving her clit a firmer rub, letting her get some pleasure before pulling away again, licking the glisten off his fingers.

Kylo nodded in agreement. “So good,” he echoed, gently cupping her cheek. 

Another moan left her before it turned into a soft whine as he drew his fingers away. She glanced over her shoulder at Hux, cheeks flushed and a bit of frustration in her eyes. While the praise made her shiver, she wanted more and that much could be felt by Kylo and likely seen by Hux. 

Meeting her gaze, the general held it a moment. “All in good time,” he smirked, giving her butt a quick slap. 

The slap had her actually gasp and almost squirmed there as she tried not to whine. She wanted so much.

“Sit up Ren,” he ordered as he pulled Rey up, pressing her back to himself placing her on display. 

Ren sat up against the pillows, watching as Hux kissed along the side of her throat. He could feel her want, and if he hadn’t just spilled over he knew he’d be hard just from her desire.

Hux smoothed over her curves, kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder as he did. “Tell me what you want,” he murmured. Impatience and lack of communication had gotten them here, something he hoped to end.

Rey leaned back against Hux and almost let her head fall back. Those kisses and nips had her breath hitch. “Both of you,” she barely breathed. It was hard to speak, her gaze on Kylo as Hux continued to tease her. 

“Both of us?” he asked, slowing his motions against her.

As he slowed his motions she whined, trying not to arch back into him. “I want both of you to touch me. Kiss me. Both of you inside me,” she murmured as her cheeks flushed further. 

His hands seized her breasts firmly, gripping them as he decided what to do next. He watched Ren there, sat naked and spent. It would be a moment before either of them could fulfill the last part, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t tease her relentlessly until then.

“Turn,” he murmured in her ear.

She whined softly as he gripped her, feeling like she just needed more. More touch and more everything else. But at his command she nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she almost crooned the words as she moved, turning around to face him. 

Hux brushed her locks back, and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He’d wanted to do so for a while now, but circumstances hadn’t allowed much for it. As he deepened the exchange, his hands roamed her body, slowly nudging her back to lay her back against Kylo.

A soft sound left her as he claimed her lips, returning that heat as she kissed him back and one hand brushed through his ginger locks. As she was nudged back she carefully moved backwards, leaning her back in against Kylo and letting her other hand run up his thigh. 

Ren reached to help ease her against him, inching her closer so as much of her as he could press to his chest. He smoothed down her sides, a hand settling on her hip while the other palmed her breast.

Hux seized the opposing hip, his other hand settling on Kylo’s shoulder as he pressed her closer, leaving little space between them.

Rey’s breath hitched as her hand tightened in Hux’s hair, keeping that kiss as she pressed back into Kylo. The lack of space didn’t bother her at all and she wanted more, flushed and wanting. 

Kylo kissed along her shoulder and up the side of her neck, suckling at the skin there as he continued to touch her. When the general moved to claim his lips he met them gladly, not pausing as he groped the girl’s breasts.

As he kissed the commander, Hux slipped his hand back between the girl's thighs, his thumb against her clit as two digits delved into her.

Her hips arched into his hand with a moan of pleasure. All of her sounds were unrestrained as she clutched at them both. As he kept teasing her, she ground her hips back against Kylo as her lips trailed over Hux’s shoulder and along the side of his neck. 

They seemed to shower each other in kisses in turn, one claiming one’s lips, the other another. Hands moved from one body to the next. When Kylo reached for her, Hux guided him, taking his fingers out only to slip his against Ren’s as they filled her.

A soft whimper left her as her hips arched into their hands. Her head fell back against Kylo’s shoulder as her breathing got a bit more labored. “Please,” she whined softly. 

Hux slowed their motions. “Should we?” he asked Ren. 

Ren looked at Hux. Crap. “I don’t know…” he said, though he wanted to. He could feel that need as if it were his own.

“Please, please,” she begged as she tried not to follow their hands. “I’ve been so good. Please.”

The pair both continued to touch her, to fill her, to tease her, but not enough to bring her over the edge.

“You have been good,” Hux drawled. “Today,” he reminded. 

Her moans turned to whimpers as she tried to arch into their hands enough to get just a bit more. She was nearly trembling. “Promise to be good. I won’t be bad, please,” she continued to beg. 

“I think we should let her,” Ren met the general’s gaze.

Hux gave a smirk. “I suppose we could,” he murmured, keeping a steady pace, pushing her limits a while longer. “Alright,” he sighed. “You can come for us,” he murmured.

As they kept sliding their fingers in and out of her like that she squirmed in Kylo’s lap, that permission and an added brush of his thumb against her clit sending her over. A soft cry left her that bordered on a scream and she was nearly trembling with pleasure as her inner walls tightened around their fingers. 

“Such a good girl,” Kylo murmured against her ear, a sentence Hux echoed as they continued to ride out her climax a while longer. When they finally pulled out, the men kept her close, not moving away from her in the slightest.

Rey nearly whimpered at the praise, her body relaxing between the two of them with a rather blissful smile starting to curve her lips. Much better. Her patience was better than it once was but still not the best. 

Hux kissed from her shoulder to Ren’s neck and rested against her. “Don’t think I’m through with you,” he promised in a breath, but for the moment they would rest. “We should care for Ren’s back so he understands aftercare,” he muttered. Just something else he would have to deal with, and he would.

“Yes sir...just a moment,” she murmured breathlessly, her fingers stroking through Hux’s hair before she turned her head to lightly kiss Kylo’s jaw.


	39. Entangled

All he wanted to do was curl up with the pair and exchange soft kisses and touches. Though he was partly to blame for his own touch deprivation, he’d felt it a bit more strongly with how avoidant Rey had been in the last week. 

“I think at this point we can all use a shower while I have a droid change the bed,” he muttered, reluctantly prying himself from the pair.

“Mmm,” Rey almost complained as he moved away from them. A sigh left her lips though as she nodded her head and carefully moved to get off the bed. 

Ren wasn’t too fond of the getting up either, but a shower did sound nice. Gently nudging Rey as he made his way off the bed. “Are you ever not bossy?” He asked the general in a mutter.

Hux tried not to roll his eyes and merely sighed as he got the water at a nice warm temperature. “If you’re asking if I ever cede control in the bedroom, rarely,” he said flatly. “I learned from a dom, and once I had what I needed to be a competent one myself, we remained friends." 

Rey almost chuckled some at that, moving with the pair into the bathroom and stepped in after the general, actually pressing a kiss to his collar bone with a sigh. Glancing over her shoulder at Kylo she smiled a little. “...You get used to it,” she murmured with a shrug. Though she had more than gotten used to it. 

Hux wrapped an arm around her, pressing her against him. 

“I suppose,” he murmured, stepping in after the pair, giving a hiss as the spray hit his back. 

“I’ll put salves on you after,” Hux said. “And though I didn’t break skin, you should still wash up beforehand,” he drawled.

Ren nodded, reaching for the soap, but before he could get started he was tutted.

“We’ll wash you,” he told the knight. “If you must start,” he nudged Rey forward a bit.

Rey nuzzled in against the general, getting that extra bit of affection, before she scooped the soap out of Kylo’s hands and turned him. She worked it into a lather and carefully started to wash his back. “This is part of what he meant about aftercare,” she murmured to the knight. 

“I...see…” Ren said softly, holding back a wince as she touched over a sensitive part of his back. He imagines the criss cross lines would remain a while.

“It builds trust,” Hux explained. “Rey knows I won’t push her further than she can handle, and regardless I’ll care for her, bathe her, treat her wounds, offer affection,” he took the soap from her hands and smoothed over her back as she worked on Ren. Small acts could often be overlooked. 

She also knew that anytime he said he would do something that he would do it. Whether it was a reward, a deal, or a punishment. Rey winced in sympathy though and continued to carefully wash over Kylo’s back as a soft sigh left her at the feeling of the general washing her. It was welcome and familiar. 

Once they managed their respective areas to clean, Hux shifted Rey so she could wash his back while he got Ren to turn. Rey easily started to lather up the general’s back, listening to the pair with a smile. 

“Do you see how your actions the other night might be seen as offensive?” He demanded, washing over the man’s broad chest, making his way down. 

Ren nodded, swallowing down as he felt a firm hand on his length. “Yes, sir,” he amended.

“Good,” he smirked.

Part of her wanted to point out that she was fine and that the bruises were all mostly gone now anyway. A constant layer of the salve with bacta had helped with that. 

“If you want to learn, I’ll teach you,” he said. “It’d be irresponsible not to,” he looked to Rey. “I know you think it’s okay, but there are rules of engagement in most contexts,” he cupped her cheek gently.

That actually made her pause as she looked at them both, blushing a bit more even as she leaned into his hand. “There seem to be rules for everything,” she muttered but she seemed relaxed. She only drew away from the general to start washing her front.

Ren looked to her and tried to figure out how to express himself. He smirked at her complaint, amused by it. He reached forward and paused her motions, taking over cleaning her front. “If you want me to,” he said gently. “If it’s something you want, I’ll learn, but I also like how we do things,” he said simply. He didn’t mind it, but he also didn’t want that rigidity all the time.

The fact that he was giving her the option actually made her smile a little bit more as she leaned into his hands with a soft sigh. She let her eyes fall closed as she was taken care of. “Mmm. Maybe a little bit. But I don’t need that all the time,” she murmured. 

With a nod Ren could accept that premise.

Hux listened as he worked his hair into a lather, a few ideas coming along at their exchange.

Once Kylo was done washing her, she leaned into the spray and grabbed a bottle of shampoo as well, expecting to wash her own hair since she couldn’t really reach to help either man with theirs. 

In turn they all cleaned up, and quietly made it back to the chambers. Hux stopped Ren for a moment. 

“This isn’t for everyone,” he said simply. “It’s okay if you like it, it’s okay if you don’t, and if you want to keep things simple, I’ll help you do so.”

Ren settled a hand on Hux’s shoulder. “I’d appreciate that.”

Hux looked at Rey. “Come here,” he beckoned. “We’ll see what Ren’s learned from his time with us,” he smirked.

The fact that they could get along where she was concerned was nice, but before Rey could take a seat back on the bed she blushed slightly but smiled. “Yes, sir,” she almost crooned the words. 

She didn’t hesitate as she moved back over to them, brushing her damp hair back out of her face as she smiled up at Kylo.

“Kylo, tell Rey where you want her,” he guided. “You can spank her with your bare hand until you learn both of your limits.”

An impulse struck her and she couldn’t resist it as she smiled up at Kylo, her voice still that croon. “I’m at your disposal, Master Ren.” Those two words made him react and she knew it. 

“Are you now,” Ren drawled, desire rolling through him as she called him that. The order Hux had given was simple and yet there were infinite possibilities. He looked to the general. “Get on the bed, Armitage,” he demanded. “You can help keep her steady,” he added, knowing the other man wasn’t likely to take orders kindly in his own bedroom.

Hux perked a brow at the commander, and shrugged at the explanation. “I suppose you could use the assistance,” he said lazily, making his way on the bed, sitting back on the pillows close to the side.

A bit of a chuckle left her at that but she nodded her head as she looked up at Kylo. “Mhmm,” she almost crooned. But Kylo still hadn’t ordered her to do a thing, so she waited. 

“I don’t know why you’re antagonizing him, you’re the one being spanked,” the dark haired man reminded her. “Bend over the bed, I’m sure you can make it up to the general,” he drawled.

If being spanked was a deterrent she might have been discouraged. But rather than point that out she nodded her head. “Yes, Master Ren,” she crooned before she returned back over to the bed and bent over it, bracing on her arms some. 

Hux tried not to laugh, though mirth was clear on his features despite not actually smiling. His fingers combed through Rey’s hair as she settled. “Such a good girl,” he crooned, tracing down her jaw.  
Kylo watched as she braced herself, moving to stand behind her, just off to the side. “You’ll count for me,” he announced in a velvet tone. “Five should do for tonight,” he said, smoothing over her cheeks with his hand as if to find just the right spot to strike first.

That croon had her shiver and had desire start to coil back through as she leaned into the general’s touch. A small smile curved her lips as she glanced over her shoulder. “Yes, Master Ren,” she agreed easily, keeping herself still for him. 

A first collision of palm and cheek occured, firm and quick. The sting against his palm quietened by it remaining on her flesh for a moment. It wasn’t the first time he’d let his hand meet her rear, and he was certain it most certainly wouldn’t be the last after that night.

“One,” she breathed with a shiver as she stayed in place. 

His hand met the other cheek, keeping against the flesh as he did for the first. He couldn’t help but enjoy the light dust of pink blossoming from the first strike beside his grasp.

“Two,” she shivered, her hands grasping at the sheets beneath her with her cheeks flushed slightly. 

Ren felt that jealousy again as he watched Hux brush her cheeks and gently pet her. It was easier to think they didn’t share sweet moments. He struck twice more firmly than he anticipated.

Hux eyed the other man, not saying a thing and yet certain he’d found a chink in that armor of his. Shifting down on the bed he moved to kiss along Rey’s jaw to not hinder her counting.

“Three…” she shivered and almost leaned into the petting hands, the contrast something that had her desire sparking through her more. “Four,” she continued, tilting her head slightly so Hux could kiss at more of her. 

As he nipped the side of her neck, he peered over at the other man from over her shoulder. Lips pressed in the crook of her neck he suckled at her flesh, leaving a different kind of mark. A satisfied glimmer in his hues as he watched Ren try to keep it together.

Swallowing down his pride, Kylo took a steadying breath before delivering that final blow. Firmer than it needed be but less than the last two. 

“Five,” she breathed, the word almost a moan as Hux suckled at her neck and she kept her head tilted for him, her cheeks flushed. She could feel small sparks of Kylo’s jealousy as she tried to block him out.

Hux playfully nipped at her neck before pulling away. “You’ll learn consistency with practice,” he told Ren. “If you can keep your temper in check,” he drawled. “Now both of you in bed,” he demanded.

The nips had her breath hitch but she moved, actually crawling up the bed and staying on her stomach for now as she glanced over her shoulder at Kylo with a smile. There was a bit of desire coiling through her again and she wanted to feel both of them closer to her. 

Ren climbed onto the bed, feeling intercepted on his way over Rey. Looking at the general he settled between him and the woman. Before he could do anything he felt those firm lips claiming his again. A kiss he easily reciprocated.

When Hux pulled away he looked over Ren’s features, brushing fingers against that jawline. Almost a silent reminder that it didn’t have to become either or. 

Rey watched them kiss and her cheeks blushed pink as she watched them both, one hand sliding over Kylo’s chest as she looked between the two of them. Watching them kiss was more enjoyable than she would have imagined and it had her heart beat pick up again. 

Rather than say anything, Hux reached over Ren to claim Rey into a kiss. He deepened the exchange, nudging her to climb over Ren to settle between them as she normally was.

Kissing the general back was becoming second nature and her hand stayed on Kylo’s chest to steady herself as she kissed him, her hand carding through the ginger locks. At his nudging, she did move, settling between the pair of them and keeping one hand on Kylo. 

Kylo watched them, helping ease Rey over him as she settled between them. He pressed his chest to her back, his hand roaming her front, slowly making its way up to lead her out of that kiss and into an exchange with him.

Hux simply kissed over her cheek, smearing some along the side of her neck. Though he didn’t share power on deck, he displayed a willingness with them in bed.

As she was eased out of the kiss with Hux, she easily turned her head to kiss Kylo back, nearly melting into that kiss as well. She pressed back against him, shivers rolling down her spine at those touches. She was far more content right between them than she cared to admit. 

Kylo deepened the kiss, his hand brushing Hux’s every so often as they both explored her body. 

Desire coiled through her and had her breathing pick up a little bit more along with her heartbeat. She continued that kiss, deepening it with him with a muffled moan at their nips and kisses, nearly melting between them. 

He nipped at her lower lip, a mix of kisses and nips along her jaw and neck. Something the general mirrored on the other side.

As they teased her, Hux let his hand travel down, parting her legs between them, smoothing along the inside before finding her folds. Gently he traced her, teasing her more firmly with every stroke.

Rey spread her legs a bit further for Hux as she nipped back at Kylo’s bottom lip, breaking the kiss to get a deeper breath as another moan left her lips. She trailed kisses along Kylo’s jaw before doing the same to Hux’s, her breathing a little uneven. 

With two fingers, he teased her, slipping them in and out of her at a steady pace. He could feel himself grow firmer against her thigh, wanting nothing more than to delve into her. 

A soft moan left her as he continued to tease her, leaning back against Kylo as she hitched one leg up along Hux’s hip, making it easier for him to touch her. 

Kylo kept her close, touching every part of her body he could reach as he continued to kiss every part she granted him access to.

Rey turned her head and captured Kylo’s lips again, giving him a bit more attention for the moment. She had felt that jealousy but still wasn’t sure of the why. Both of them had her where they wanted her; she was rather certain. 

A gentle moan left her lips against Kylo’s, deepening the kiss as she ground against him even as Hux teased her. 

Kylo pushed his hips against her, thrusting her closer to Hux as he teased her. The commander kissed and nipped along her neck and cheek.

Hux had a thumb to her clit, two fingers slipping in and out of her. 

She tried not to squirm, moaning softly at the nips and those touches. Desire throbbed through her again, making her want more, making her want what she had almost demanded earlier. 

Taking his hand away, Hux pulled her leg over his hip, thrusting into her in a single motion.

A whimper of pleasure left her at that, her head falling back against Kylo’s shoulder as she arched into the general. 

Kylo couldn’t help that hint of jealousy again, but he kept the pair close, touching Rey and the ginger in turn, pulling them each in for kisses as a means to distract himself from the fact he was on the outs.

Hux pushed Rey towards the other man with every thrust, his touch moving from one to the other, settling on Ren’s hip to keep him close. 

Each time Hux thrust into her, she ground back against Kylo, feeling those notes of jealousy. When he kissed her, she poured a bit more emotion into it, more feeling. She felt so heated pressed between the two of them like this. 

As he thrust into her, Hux claimed the commander’s lips in a harsh kiss. As he did his hand reached between the two, stroking Ren a few times before reaching further. With his fingers still slick from Rey, he eased a digit in, suppressing any counters from the man as he prepped him.

That invasive finger had Ren feeling like every hair on his head was standing on edge. He was crisp at first, resisting despite knowing it wouldn’t help matters. He still remembered the nights Hux had taken Rey that way, trying to relax.

Phantom sensations rolled through her and had her squirm back against her dark haired lover and had her grip tighten on Hux. Turning her head she kissed along the side of Kylo’s neck while both men continued to kiss, shivering under the different sensations. 

“Oh,” she almost gasped against his neck before she nipped there as well. 

There were some perks to having a set of lovers with a connection the likes Rey and Ren shared. He wondered how much of each other they felt in that moment, but he had a feeling she was more in tune to it than he was. If only because he was pushing the commander in ways he’d never been probed before. “Relax,” he demanded under his breath, slipping a second one into him.

Ren groaned, leaning in closer to Rey as he tried to relax. Kriff. He wasn’t sure how to react or what to do beyond let the general do as he pleased and try to enjoy it.

Rey arched into Hux, grinding into him some as she kissed along Kylo’s neck. “Are you alright?” she murmured against his neck, her own voice a little breathy with pleasure. 

“I…” he began, taking a breath as he relaxed a bit more. “Yeah,” he nodded.

Hux ground into her as he worked the pair of them. A little extra effort for something that would be worth it in the long run. He nipped along Rey’s neck, knowing he’d have to move off her soon enough to have his way with Ren. 

A soft gasp left her as he ground into her, grinding back into Kylo as Hux did that. Her breathing hitched on another moan as her fingers threaded through his hair and she kissed Kylo again. Good. They were all doing just fine and she felt well looked after. 

Hux gave a few more thrusts into her. “Don’t go too far,” he moaned as he slipped out of her, and Ren. “You,” he told Ren, motioning towards her with a tilt of his head.

Without a word, the commander nodded, making his way between her thighs. Seizing his length he aligned himself, sheathing himself to the hilt with a groan.

Before she could whine at being left by Hux, she moaned at the feeling of Kylo filling her, her head falling back into the pillows. Her arms wrapped around him as she pressed a kiss to his jaw and looked past him to Hux, her cheeks flushed but such deep desire and pleasure was in her eyes. 

Hux met that gaze of hers as he settled behind Ren, aligning himself as the other stayed still against Rey. His motion was slow as he slipped into the man. “Kriff,” he moaned, pulling away slightly to give Ren the space to rise and fall between them.

Ren’s grip tightened on the bed, his cheeks flushing as he met Rey’s gaze. He hadn’t expected for the general to hit a pleasurable spot like that. It was almost painful the way it rippled through him. With a breath, he pulled back from Rey, impaling himself against Hux before slipping into her again.

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened just a bit as she looked at Kylo rather than Hux. Rey trembled, her grip tightening on Kylo on his back as her breathing got a little more shallow. She rocked to meet Kylo’s thrusts and when he pulled back and into Hux she could feel tremors of that pleasure. 

It took a few rise and dips before Ren fell into a steady pace between the two. Although he was grateful to have that option, it felt odd to be in this position, his ego definitely bruised in the process.

Hux remained steady, angling himself and gripping Ren’s hip. The dark haired man seemingly understanding his place as he took on most of the work. 

The young woman traced her fingers down Kylo’s back and reached a bit further so her fingers brushed Hux’s shoulder. Tonight had turned into something quite unexpected but she wasn’t mad and wouldn’t be complaining. Especially not as another moan left her lips. 

Ren suppressed a shiver raking his body at the touch. His breath ragged from the sensations he felt. His heart hammered in his chest, making his ears feel submerged. He could feel pleasure building in a way he had never experienced before. It seemed to stem from his core rather than his cock. As he pulled back into Hux he nearly whined as he moaned.

The general couldn’t help the small grin. “That’s it,” he murmured encouragingly, smoothing over Ren’s back. 

The echoes of pleasure made the scavenger almost squirm, her hips bucking up into Kylo as he filled her again, a moan leaving her lips. Her face was flush, eyes still a little wide with the different sensations that filled her. All she wanted was a bit more.

“By the maker,” she breathed, her voice almost a whine. 

Hux followed Ren’s motions, dipping with him to add a bit more weight to his thrusts into the girl. He hadn’t wanted to rush the man into an orgasm, but he also knew the pair of them synced easily. It would only be so long before he himself was spilling over again.

That added weight had Rey nearly cry out, her nails digging into Kylo’s back as her breath hitched. Her face was flush and she nearly trembled. 

Ren bit his lower lip not to cry out, nearly making himself bleed as he ground into Rey one more time before pushing back into Hux. “Oh,” he cried, knowing once or twice more and he’d be done.

“Ask me, Ren,” Hux demanded, keeping himself just shy of that sweet spot.

“P-please,” was all the man could manage.

“Please can we come,” Rey added on, her gaze meeting Hux’s with a look of lust and pleasure fueled desperation. 

Hux had wanted Ren to beg, but that look. “Come for me,” he punctuated the demand with a thrust into Ren that had the commander’s body tighten with pleasure as he spilled into the scavenger.

That thrust drove Kylo in to Rey a bit harder as well and she squirmed before she did cry out, almost a scream as her inner walls tightened around Kylo. Her nails dug into his back, almost hitting a few of those marks, as her body trembled, the cry turning into soft whimpers of pleasure. 

Hux drove a few more times into Ren before spilling into him, his hips bucking as he felt that pleasure wash over him. For a moment he watched the pair beneath him, patting Kylo’s back lightly before pulling himself out. With a corner smile he gave the commander’s rear a squeeze. “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he murmured. He needed a shower again. 

Ren rested his head on Rey’s shoulder as he caught his breath. If Hux had told him his legs would feel like jelly and a mix of violation and sheer pleasure would linger afterwards, he would have scoffed at the idea. “Kriff,” he murmured, still feeling that blissful pulse coursing through him he’d only felt as a phantom of Rey’s own pleasure before.

It was almost like her own pleasure had redoubled. That blissful pulse of pleasure through her washing through her twice, from her own release and from his. Her fingers stroked through his hair and she didn’t want to move, though she should probably clean up some. Pushing that thought away she pressed a kiss to Kylo’s temple as she just relaxed beneath him and caught her breath. 

“...Yeah,” she breathed in reply, not capable of stringing any other words together.

It was a moment longer before he rolled off, his arm draped over her stomach as he kept her close. As much as the sound of the fresher beckoned, he wasn’t sure he could walk that far yet. 

A soft whine left her as he pulled away from her to roll over, but she tangled one leg with his and closed her eyes as she just basked in that bliss. That had felt like nothing she could have imagined. 

Between her warm body pressed and tangled with his, and the distant sound of water, Ren could feel himself drifting. His eyelids felt heavy as he struggled to stay awake. 

That fatigue ebbed through her as well, spreading slowly. Her fingers brushed his hand gently and she took in a slow breath. “Should shower,” she murmured, though there wasn’t much push to it. She was more than content just to curl up and pass out while waiting for Hux to come back. 

He opened an eye. Should. Though he wanted nothing more than to pass out, he also knew that was probably a good idea. “In a minute,” he mumbled, testing a leg towards the edge of the bed.

A small smile curved her lips as she turned her head to nuzzle into his shoulder. “Alright,” she murmured, pressing into his side some. She needed the proximity after that, the gentle affection. 

It was a few minutes before he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, shifting slightly out of bed. Every step felt odd with how stretched he still felt. He had a feeling it was something he’d feel for days. A realization that was slightly irksome.

That light kiss had her gaze lift to his with a smile. As he shifted out of bed she slowly moved out after him. If Hux wasn’t done yet he could deal with company. Rey pressed a kiss to Kylo’s shoulder, a look of understanding given to him before she strode ahead of him to the fresher. 

Ren tried not to waddle his way over, but brisk movements weren’t his friend as he arrived last to the shower. Once in he shifted Hux to let the water fall down his back with a groan. He ached in ways he had never felt before and yet it wasn’t completely unpleasant.

“We’ll work on your manners next time,” Hux chided the knight before looking over at Rey and drawing her closer.

Rey moved into Hux’s arms willingly and nuzzled in against him, still looking more than satisfied at the moment. 

His arms tucked her to his chest, gently petting her hair as Ren hogged the water a while longer.

With a shrug, Kylo stepped aside to give Rey a chance under the spray. He leaned into Hux and nipped his cheek. “I think you enjoy my lack of them,” he murmured, trying to suppress a smile as he walked out with the general’s towel.

Hux was obviously flustered as he glared at Ren. That man was a piece of work.

Rey actually tried not to laugh at the pair of them as she leaned back into the spray again with a soft sigh of contentment. She watched Kylo leave but then reached for the general, actually taking his hand and pulling him closer to her again. 

“Any work you do on his manners will be undone as soon as we’re done for the evening,” she murmured and leaned up to press a kiss to Hux’s lips again. 

Armitage kissed her back, keeping her close. “He might be a lost cause,” he griped with a sigh. Perhaps on some level he did like it, that didn’t mean he had any plans on expressing it.

A soft sigh left her lips as she nuzzled into his neck with a chuckle. “Maybe...but I enjoy you both the way you are.”

Rather than focus on Ren, he kept her close and enjoyed the privacy of the moment. 

Cleaning off a bit more without moving too far from the general, she leaned back in against him and kissed under his jaw. Part of her wanted to thank him for this evening. She was going to sleep like the dead and she’d be shocked if Kylo wasn’t already asleep in the other room. 

As she cleaned up he explored her curves and smoothed over the expanses of skin available to him. Lightly he kissed along her shoulder and along the side of her neck. He hoped she’d visit him more often now that communication had opened up a bit more.

A shiver rolled through her and a sigh left her lips. The affection was something she basked in as she almost closed her eyes. If she didn’t move to get out soon though, she’d stay in here till she had to be carried out. 

Rinsing her hair again she turned her head and kissed Hux one more time before she stepped out of the fresher and grabbed a towel. 

He closed the spray and followed the woman out. It had been worth staying in longer than anticipated, despite having to walk a few steps in the crisp air to get a towel. Once dry he made his way back to his bed and watched Ren snoring lightly taking up a good portion of the bed. 

“Incorrigible,” he muttered.

Rey was trying not to laugh as she finished drying off and dropped the towel down the chute. The brunette strode over to the bed and lightly prodded at Kylo to get him to move over with a bit of a smile.

“Move over,” she murmured quietly. It had worked before when she stayed in his room. So hopefully he’d scoot.

With a bit of a grumble, Ren shifted to give more room as was asked, completely unaware of the world around him.

As she moved in bed, Hux joined her, pulling her in close against his body. It’d been some time since he’d been able to do so, and he wasn’t about to lose her to an unconscious man in his own damn bed.

As she slid into bed, she was just about to curl up against Kylo until Hux pulled her in against him. A smile curved her lips as she pressed her back in against his chest and pulled his arm around her. His skin was always cooler than hers and she had missed it.


	40. Pride and Prejudice

Routine seemed to settle back in place, though nothing ever stayed quite the same for Hux and Ren. Snoke ensuring they both had quite a bit on their hands, and maintaining that rivalry between them as strong as ever. Pitting them against one another was usually most felt by the staff under their commands.

It had the general sending Rey on flights to further her training, when she wasn’t at his side for his speeches. 

Ren on the other hand had her running errands with the knights. Keeping her training sharp as he pushed her limits.

Rey was starting to get frustrated. Even on the nights she spent with either man, it was mostly just for sleep now as she kept pushing herself to do better. Anytime she was used to help 87 with his own training she was as hard on him as Kylo had been on her. 

Today was another flight day, she was down in the hangar bay in her First Order uniform rather than what she wore when working with Master Ren. 

“Ah, there you are,” Hux said as he noticed her. Finally. He adjusted his uniform despite nothing being out of place and led them down to the craft they’d be using. “You’ll be my pilot for the day,” he told her simply as he boarded the small carrier. They had a few troopers on board, but they would be alone in the cockpit.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips at that news as she followed him to the craft and actually stepped on board ahead of him. “Excellent,” she said genuinely meaning it as well. The freedom to fly was actually something she had been looking forward to. 

“Where are we headed, General Hux?”

“To the Imperial Academy on Arkanis,” he said simply. 

It wasn’t a destination he particularly enjoyed to visit, but at least it would be better in company with the girl around. Even though his father was dead, his presence still seemed to loom over the Academy despite his best attempts to make it otherwise.

“Understood, sir,” she nodded before moving to the cockpit to take a seat. She started doing her flight check as people loaded up, making sure that everything was in working order. 

As she worked on her flight check he took a seat behind, looking over his data pad for his itinerary once at the Academy, preparing himself for the tour he had agreed to. It was easier to focus on everything except the fact that he was going back home. No, home had been the Order, everything else was temporary.

Every flip of a switch or focus on a readout was done with careful precision. No tension remained in her body as she worked, letting out a slow breath as she made sure everything was ready. Looking back over her shoulder as she heard the hiss of ramp closing she focused back on the task at hand and entered in their coordinates. 

Between the data pad and Rey, Hux managed to keep his mind off their destination. She seemed focused, more so than usual, which was a nice sight.

Once everything was cleared, she lifted their craft and guided it out of the Finalizer, taking them into the black with little hesitation and no mistakes at this point. Flying when not in combat was becoming incredibly easy. In combat, she improved with every simulation that Hux took her through. 

It seemed a few cadets would greet him at his entry point after which they would oversee some level five training, and end their visit in an office he knew far too well to discuss about new recruits and current progressions. Every so often he glanced up to look at the girl, watching as she worked the console. In simulation they were often separate, but like this, he saw every motion in real time.

Each movement was almost instinctual and there was a level of calm settling over the girl as she worked, guiding them through until they could jump through light speed to get to the exact location they needed. It would still be a bit of a trip, but she was steady at the controls, not chattering at all where she might have before. 

“You’re quiet,” he said watching her with near suspicion.

It took a moment to focus back in on the fact that he had spoken. “Hmm? Oh. Would you like me to be talking?”

“If there’s a reason I should worry about your silence, then yes,” he said cautiously.

“I don’t think there is,” she replied, actually having to focus back in a bit more on the conversation rather than just that relaxed state of flying. 

He nodded. It was odd, but he couldn’t really say she was lying either. Instead he committed it to memory. There was something different about her when she flew, and he would get to the bottom of it, some other time.

A small smile curved her lips. “I’m fine,” she assured, daring a glance over at him before she refocused on flying. The Academy wasn’t somewhere she had been before and she was curious as to what was going to be happening there. 

Even if she had shown promise when they had found her, she would have been too old to properly thrive in the Academies, which was part of why he had been training her between Ren and himself.

It didn’t take her long to get them into Arkanis planet space, looking over the panels. A message was coming through from the planet’s surface as soon as they came close. 

“State your business,” a curt voice came from the other side of the comm, clearly just as curt as the other members of the Order that she had encountered. 

The general rose and moved to take over the comms. “This is General Hux, I’m expected,” he said in a drawl.

There was a pause. An uncomfortable one at that.

“Of course sir,” the voice came back, almost apologetic in its retort. “Hanger three has been prepared for your arrival.”

At the affirmative to land, Rey took them down into the planet’s atmosphere, falling back into that same level of relaxed focus. There was no tension in her body as she carefully guided them down and moved to the given coordinates. 

Once they landed he gave Rey a nod, and made his way towards the opening door. Two troopers exited before him, two more behind him, keeping him flanked, and standing to the side as he was greeted by a member of the Academy’s leadership.

Rey finished powering down their craft and joined them outside, standing a step or two behind the general. If she was to be part of his detail, she’d have to get used to following him she supposed. It hadn’t been brought up since the last time. 

“General Hux,” the short haired woman greeted him. “Welcome to the Academy,” she said. “I trust you had a pleasant flight.”

“Of course I did, I don’t bother bringing amateurs along with me,” he quipped, even more curt than usual. “Now then, these are your rising stars are they,” he looked over the line of cadets in the near distance, obviously studying them carefully, and not showing any enthusiasm. 

The cadets kept themselves at attention without flinching at all as they stood there. They were disciplined, that was sure. Though one of them was eyeing with a bit of surprise and she barely spared them a glance as she looked over at them. A routine check. Of course. But it would be the sorts of things she followed the general for.

“I hear we’re going to watch a training routine, Agent Haweful” he drawled, eyeing the woman that had greeted them. “Top three can go up against my escort,” he motioned to Rey. He wanted her as his bodyguard, but he also needed her to see she was better than the next wave of recruits. Especially if she would receive that particular assignment.

The short black haired woman nodded. “Of course,” she agreed knowing it was best not to contradict the general. “This way,” she looked between Hux and the young woman at his side.

Rey gave the other woman a passing glance but otherwise kept her expression schooled. This wasn’t what she had expected out of the day but she was not about to argue with the general. Especially not in public. She strode along with them, arms at her sides so she didn’t push her hands into her pockets or touch the hilt to her saber. 

The cadets followed them out into a room down the hall that opened up into a larger chamber. While the cadets went into the chamber, Agent Haweful led the general and his escort into a pod that brought them over the field below. The cadets entered the field as it shifted to accommodate them. Blocks moving to offer cover, others floating over head. Turrets began engaging, and droids were set to fire on them. They would have to work together to defeat the level, but only a select few would surely make it.

As they settled in the pod over the training arena, the brunette actually tilted her head and let her gaze follow a few of the cadets that naturally seemed to work together better. There were a few that seemed like they’d work well together but like they were attempting to get as little help as possible. Foolish. Utilize any advantage, it was something she had been learning while training under Hux and Ren. 

He quietly watched as the recruits dodged and responded in kind to the exercise unfolding before them. It was apparent none of them had seen combat, still too busy showing off. It would give Rey an easy advantage, though they were disciplined. “Up the flank units,” he told the agent. 

“But sir the…”

Hux turned to look at her, it merely took a look to get her to stop and nod before touching a screen to up the blasts thrown in direction of the recruits, eliminating three in the process. They were merely stunned, but out of the running no less.

The brunette tapped her fingers lightly on her thigh as she scanned over their progress. The group she had been watching continued to make progress through the field. Four of them. Another group was too cocky and wasn’t prepared to actually listen to what the other four were trying to convey. 

“They’re looking for a way to prove themselves rather than focusing on the task at hand,” she said thoughtfully, more to herself than either the agent or General Hux. 

“My presence will do that,” he muttered. “Though it’s not uncommon with new recruits. They’re cocky, rowdy, and itching for a fight,” he stated simply.

The last part sounded familiar. Like when she had first been captured by the order, but she didn’t say a word and simply nodded as she continued to watch. 

“Twenty-five, thirty-six, and seventeen seem to be the three you’ll face,” he told Rey. 

The lack of names almost startled her until she reminded herself. Troopers. Right. “It seems like it. They seem the most cohesive and the most willing to adapt,” she murmured. 

“You best beat them,” he said coolly, watching as the final three made it to the top of the opposite end of the simulation to capture the flag so to speak.

“I won’t disappoint you, General Hux,” she replied calmly though that level of coolness made her glance over at him. 

No she wouldn’t. “Go on then,” he moved his chin forward to send her down. 

The Agent brought them lower towards the field. “Congratulations you three,” she told them in that cool detached tone notorious among the Order. “The others, you know where to go,” she ordered them out of the field. When they were gone she returned her attention to the three cadets. “You’ll be competing against…”

“Rey,” Hux said. “You’ll be competing against Rey to make it to the top,” he said simply. “Anyone who succeeds will graduate early,” he said to motivate them.

The young woman glanced at the general with the ghost of a smile. “Any limits on my behalf, General Hux?” The last thing she wanted to do was do something that would be seen as not allowed and earn herself more than just a stern talking to.

“I rather you not kill them, but accidents happen,” he shrugged.

Simple enough to keep in mind. She stepped down without drawing her blaster, moving past the cadets so she was halfway up the field. The three of them turned to look at her and she drew the saber hilt, twirling it in her hand. 

“Agent Hawfule,” he said. “Restart the exercise,” he said, keeping his eyes on Rey as the three cadets advanced in formation.

They only had blasters and while she had a blaster and her saber, she was going to rely on the saber. None of them were getting past her or the turrets, and she had a feeling she’d have to dodge both. 

She took several steps backwards and ignited her saber right as the first turrets fired back up at the cadets. 

Two of them began offering the third cover as the one known as 36 aimed towards Rey. Graduation meant going out there and being recognized by the general, well that was enough to ensure a good position. Possibly aboard one of the ISDs as opposed to maintenance or some ground troop.

The fact that they were being covered was amusing, though as soon as he fired she spun he saber and deflected a bolt back at the one known as 25. The trooper cadet dove to get out of the way, letting out a curse as she deflected another bolt and nearly hit 36 with it. 

The brunette kept her movements fluid, dodging getting hit by a few of the turrets easily on instinct and using the Force. Practice with the knights was making her more efficient. 

Hux watched on, knowing exactly what the cadets were doing, while being overly aware that they were bound to fail.

36 and 17 attempted to fall into a duo, firing at the woman they were still shocked to see with a lightsaber. Each bolt was deflected or dodged though. 25 rejoined their formation, attempting to advance further. 

The young First Order officer back flipped over a turret, using the Force to add momentum to it, and when she landed she deflected several more bolts from turrets into 17 this time. Enough of the stunning bolts hit him that he collapsed to the ground, unable to move as she refocused on 36 and 25.

It was impressive, all of them to an extent were gifted, truly. He could see the likes of the three cadets rising quickly through the ranks, but he said nothing as he watched. Beside him, he could feel the gaze of the agent responsible for him. He could nearly taste her nervousness as she eyed her trainees against his Jedi. Good.

She could taste their apprehension as the two continued trying to work together. She dodged or deflected bolts and moved in such a way that had them either have to go between two turret droids that were firing at them, splitting them up, or they’d have to come and directly face her. 

Either way, the general was certain that the pupils would be quite foolish to engage his escort, but he kept his features composed. There was no point in showing what he felt. He rather liked when everyone around him was as uncomfortable as he felt while on Arkanis. Below the pair seemed to decide to take the girl straight on. At least, he would find some entertainment by the end of this.

As they rushed forward her lips ticked up slightly into a smirk as she lunged forward and slashed at one of the trooper cadets before kicking the other one back from her and into one of the stun shots. 

25 fell backwards to avoid the slash while 36 actually cursed at the stun blast that hit him. Before 25 could recover, the brunette was swinging in again and flipped to avoid a blaster stun bolt. 

The remaining trooper attempted to get up, drawing up his blaster right as Rey had her saber up right below the trooper’s throat, her breathing only slightly labored from dodging the turrets herself. She felt better. Balanced. And she couldn’t figure out exactly why that was, but she felt like she did after a particularly decent meditation session. 

Just like that the simulation ended, and Hux lowered the pod back to pick up the girl. “Seems your cadets still have some ways to go,” he turned to Haweful. “Now, take me to go over these academic reports,” he said, expecting Rey to follow them.

Deactivating her saber once the pod lowered, she reattached the hilt to her belt before she strode over to Hux, still catching her breath with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Normally, that would have earned some sort of praise...but he seemed busy with Haweful and couldn’t exactly appear gentle here, could he?

In the distance, the groans of the students leaving resigned to their fate could be heard as the pod ushered them down a hall towards the headmaster’s office. At the door, the agent stopped the pod and stood a bit straighter. “He’ll be expecting you general,” she said simply.

Hux stepped off and slipped his cylinder into the reader, causing the door to open. “Come,” he told Rey, marching through.

Rey moved quickly to follow after him, head held high and expression schooled. There was a flicker of recognition in her face as she saw the man behind his desk. 

An older gentleman sat there, looking at a few different datapads worth of information. The office, like most First Order offices, seemed rather bare. Spartan. The only things that hung along the walls were any commendations and awards. The rest was empty. No hair was on the man’s head and his hazel eyes looked dull and shrewd. While there were more lines in his face than the last time she had seen it...she recognized it as being someone close to Hux’s father. 

“Headmaster Brooks,” he said, a flicker of vicious pleasure at using the term over what the man had once been. 

“Armitage,” the man said although the tone was polite, there was something in his gaze that was anything but. “It’s been a while,” he drawled.

“I’m not here to catch up on your retirement,” he said curtly. “The ledgers,” he nudged Rey forward to fetch them. The more distance between him and Brooks the better.

The young woman strode forward at the nudge, extending her hand for the ledgers with a neutral expression. 

“Got yourself an assistant, now, Armitage?” The man muttered, looking her up and down. “Not what I would have expected...clearly you inherited your father’s taste,” he jabbed as he glanced at the man even as he offered the girl the ledgers. 

She took them in her hands and started to move back to Hux, handing them over even as she tried not to let her own anger spark through her. 

“She’s much more than an assistant,” he said dismissively, looking over the ledgers to avoid looking at the man. No, he had to remain calm. “I see your numbers are as abysmal as when you were an admiral,” he drawled. “Seems some things don’t change. This isn’t an acceptable amount of cadets, either your methods aren’t up to par, or you’re purposely causing an attrition in the First Order’s military,” he tucked the data pad in his jacket.

“The Republic just fell recently, Armitage. And that band of rebel scum managed to get the jump on your precious base. Unless you sanction the slaughtering of villages for their children we won’t get the number of cadets up. And far too many from...poor breeding stock aren’t up for the task,” he drawled right back. 

Hux looked up, his demeanor tense. “I didn’t ask for excuses. I asked for results…” there was an edge to his voice. He wanted nothing more than to fling the man before him. 

Rey fell into step right behind the general, her eyes on the headmaster of the academy as her hands stayed settled at her sides. He was a rather unpleasant individual and her eyes narrowed on him slightly. 

“You insinuated it’s my methods or that I’m purposefully causing an attrition. But what more can be expected from the son of a kitchen maid?” He drawled coldly with a cruel smile. 

There was a very slight twitch to Rey’s fingers, curving them up slightly towards her palm and a choking sound could be heard from the headmaster. He clawed at the invisible force around his throat. But she wasn’t squeezing hard enough to cut off all of his air...yet.

Hux’s lips twitched, his aggravations barely sated by the choking sounds. “Let’s get something very clear, Brooks,” he spoke in a low tone. “It would be my absolute pleasure to replace you, but, as you pointed out, we rather keep our valuable resources in the field where they’re of use,” he hissed. “You’ll get new recruits, make sure they’re ready within reasonable delays.”

The man attempted to speak and Rey squeezed his throat a bit more, causing his face to start turning blue before she released him and looked just as calm as she seemed to manage when with Hux or Ren. Though there was that hint of anger and fierceness in her eyes. 

Brooks continued to claw as his throat for a moment, taking in deep breaths of air. He glared at the pair of them as he continued to breath. It was several more moments before he attempted to speak. “And where would you suggest….I get your pet troopers from, General Hux?”

Hux merely gave a closed smile. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he drawled. “I’ll have ISB check in with you, monitor your progress.” He wanted to cut it short, to leave, to be back on his ship with Arkanis in the background, not to be seen for some time.

The headmaster sneered at the general but gave a curt nod of his head. “...Anything else you require with….your inspection, general?” His voice was as cold as he could make it, but it was still gruff from having his air cut off. 

“My next inspection best not be disappointing, or I’ll let my escort finish what she started,” he smirked. “I’ll see you again,” he quipped, before walking away.

At that threat, Rey actually let herself smile at the headmaster. It was a colder expression, closer to what Hux often did before an interrogation before she turned on her heel and followed after the general. Her steps were smooth and there was a confidence in them she hadn’t had when she was first captured by the Order. 

Once aboard his ship, he closed the hatch behind him and closed the door to the cockpit so they would be uninterrupted. “Get us off this rock,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” she stated quickly moving into the pilot’s seat, fastening herself in and doing a quick flight check. It was something she didn’t skip over. Even with her speed she was being incredibly thorough. 

He sat beside her in the co-pilot seat this time, taking a moment to see them in the distance. He waited for them to be in hyperspeed to finally speak. “Why did you choke him?” he demanded.

Since they were safe at hyperspeed, she glanced over at him. Kriff. “...Parents are a touchy subject for me,” she offered as a simple answer. It was true, but it wasn’t the complete right answer. He did not need to know what she’d seen….months ago? It had to be months now.

His gaze narrowed on her. “I know they speak,” he said his jaw clenched. “My parents weren’t married, my mother was a cook, and I surmounted great odds,” he said curtly. “I’m rather fond of you as my escort, although I’ll tolerate choking Brooks, I rather you wait for my order in the future,” he said with a bit of a snap.

All of that she knew about his family, and his odds, but not from talk. She simply gave a nod of her head as she focused back on the expanse of space. “I don’t remember my parents so it’s not my place to judge,” she replied calmly, her tone incredibly neutral as she nodded her head. “I’ll remember that in the future, General Hux.”

“Good,” he said, pulling out his data pad to continue going over data. 

That curtness almost chilled her, but she stayed focused on her flying. Which seemed easy enough to, falling back into that calm mindset as she did so.

Hux remained quiet for the remainder of the flight, though he did keep his gaze on the woman from time to time, paying attention to what she was doing. It wasn’t so much a lack of trust as it was trying to understand.

It was almost like muscle memory but even more relaxed. She was alert to everything around her and felt even more connected again. Rey got them back to the coordinates of the Finalizer and got the clearance to land the vessel again. When she spoke though there seemed to be a bit less of that relaxed stature that she did flying in silence. Like she was focusing back in on one or two things. Taking them into the hangar, she brought the craft down to land. 

Once they landed he didn’t move from his seat as he normally did. He’d been with her long enough during that whole ordeal with the Crystal that now resided in her lightsaber. “Apparently I’m doing everyone’s job lately,” he said quietly.

As she unbuckled she turned in her seat to glance at the general with a slightly raised brow. “Sir?”

“You don’t know, do you,” he met her gaze, studying her features. “Congratulations, you found your meditation.” He nearly rolled his eyes, sighing as he got up. “I suppose you can handle my flights from now on,” he shrugged.

That actually made her eyes light up a little bit more at that. “I-,” she blinked but actually looked rather pleased. Rather than say anything she stood up and closed the space between them, planting a kiss right on his lips. It was a simple thing, she supposed, but neither she nor Kylo had figured out the best way for her to meditate. 

His body froze up a bit at the near assault of a kiss, his hands settling on her hips as she broke it off.

“Thank you,” she said, stepping back and straightening herself back up, but that smile stayed on her lips. She just had to be doing something! Meditation wasn’t lost on her.

“You can thank me later,” he shrugged, letting her go to straighten his uniform. “Don’t go too far, I have a few more places to visit after lunch.”

She was sure she could. It was an evening she normally spent with Hux after all. “I could always join you for lunch...unless you’ll be working during lunch. Then I suppose I could check in with Master Ren and 87.”

“How is 87 fairing with his...new training?” He hadn’t had much of a chance to ask Ren himself.

As she moved to walk off the transport with him she thought about how to answer. “Meditation comes easily to him.The rest is a work in progress.”

Hux walked with her, leading the way towards the mess hall they usually frequented. “That’s...vague.”

“He’s able to reach out with the Force and do small things. Anything larger is beyond him at the moment. He’s learning a few different fighting forms, his formal training in your program is helping with that,” she reported with a bit more detail as they walked. 

“So no jedi mind tricks then,” he said quietly. That definitely wasn’t something he looked forward to.

Rey gave a nod of her head. “I’m not sure if Master Ren is teaching him that. It could be useful though.”

Not that most mind tricks worked on him. The only time that had been untrue was when he’d nearly died, and honestly, he was still sour at Ren for it. “It could,” he considered. “I wonder if Dameron is susceptible to them,” he thought out loud.

“He might be. Which would make things easier. 87 still has a soft spot for him. He’ll likely keep him in line in order to keep him...but beyond that I’m not sure. The pilot is willful and has a mouth on him,” she grumbled the last sentence. Part of her wanted to hit Dameron still. 

Hux couldn’t help but feel amused at her words. “Not a fan,” he half asked. “The pilot is...problematic, though not without his uses, if only to keep 87 in line,” he sighed lightly. “Perhaps when you become more adept at them, we can test his resolve.”

Rey glanced over at him. “No, not at all,” she responded calmly enough. The pilot was more than problematic. Part of her felt bad for him in the beginning but not now. “87’s resolve or Dameron’s?”

“Is there really testing one without the other?” he asked.

“Fair enough…,” she acquiesced after a moment with the ghost of a colder smile, something very close to the look Hux had during an interrogations again. 

Dameron had been quite interesting under their truth serum, though not in the least forthcoming. Despite it, Ren had cracked the man open like an egg. He supposed it depended on the Force wielder’s determination. Thoughts that he tucked away as he entered the mess hall, making his way for a tray to get himself something to eat. Idly he grabbed at plates and bowls, settling them on his tray before finding a table by the windows.

Rey honestly would love to get more practice with her Force abilities. She had proven that combat was something she was getting better at, but the more delicate art, or brutal depending, of digging into someone’s mind was something she wanted to perfect. She grabbed a tray, deep in thought, as she grabbed a few small plates and a bowl of fruit; a staple for her lunch tray. Joining the general, she drank half of her glass of water and glanced out the window into the black before taking a bite of food. 

Hux took a few bites before pulling out his data pad, looking over a few items that popped up. Some requests to go over. He was halfway through his glass when he paused. “Ren is requesting to take 87 out for a few days.” He looked at Rey. “Think you can handle keeping an eye on Dameron?” He asked.

A grimace was almost her answer before she gave a nod of her head. “I can handle him,'' she said calmly though she was restraining her irritation. Keeping up with 87’s plaything after what he had insinuated last time had been hellish. “Am I able to gag him to keep him quiet and he’ll still be in 87’s quarters, correct?” Having him in her space would be horrid.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t…” he drawled. “I suppose he’d have to stay in one piece, unless he tried to escape.” He met the woman’s gaze before looking at his data pad. With a few swipes and taps he opened a folder and sent it over to her device. “Something to read over while I work later on."

“Then I shouldn’t have a problem, General Hux. I’ll make sure he stays secure,” and silent if he infuriated her again. 

Hux gave a short smile. “I don’t doubt you will,” he said, the slightest hint of amusement in his tone. He’d probably listen in if he had a moment.

A bit more of a natural smile curved her lips before she took another bite of her food. Praise was enough motivation now. Her skills kept getting better and she was learning more than she ever would have on Jakku. 

Hux polished off the last of his food quietly going through his data pad. “I have a meeting soon. I’ll meet you back in my quarters?” he asked.

“Of course, General Hux.” She murmured with a bit of a smile. 

He nodded. “That file I sent is for your eyes only,” he reminded before taking a stand and heading out.


	41. Impulse

Every day, Poe dealt with that constant inner battle. It had made everything hard from breathing to eating. As much as he wanted nothing more than to be with his lover, he didn’t want to be a prisoner of the Order. An order slut. It had been the very thought he’d had every time he had seen Rey with her overlords.

While Finn was out, he had struggled with the monitor on his ankle that kept him trapped in the room. The only reason he was allowed such freedom was to use the fresher without needing an escort. It seemed the Order had learned to not give him someone to hit.

The quarters were small, and he had memorized all 88 square feet of it. Most of the time he planned his escape. He had ideas based on factors he couldn’t bring to be. There was no cutlery with his food, and when there was, it was watched, calculated. Nothing he could have used to escape him was left in his presence. It hadn’t stopped him from picking at the unit on his leg for hours on end while left on his own.

As 87 walked back into his room without any warning he couldn’t help but let out a sigh as he looked at him picking at that device. “...You know how much trouble the _both_ of us is going to be in if anyone sees you doing that?” He drawled as he moved to lock up his weaponry. 

He always made sure that Poe couldn’t see what he was doing when he did so. The last thing he needed was Poe shooting someone that brought him food or something. Apparently Rey had been watched rather closely, more so after her only attempt of escape, and it made him wish that he had someone else to help him keep an eye on Poe. 

Poe looked up. “As opposed to the trouble I’m already in?” He perked a brow. It wasn’t like Finn understood, he’d never been kept prisoner like this, not even on the Rebel base. “I recall you barely managing to sit in the medbay when you were hurt,” he reminded him accusingly. “Not exactly the person to talk.”

“It could be worse. Much worse, Poe,” he stated simply as he looked over his shoulder at him as he removed the coat. He’d been out of the trooper uniform and was more often in training clothes. Working with Ren and Rey was strange and it seemed like Rey was still using it to get her anger at him out. So clearly there was still some of the girl he met on Jakku under it all. 

“I wanted to help and wanted to be where you were,” he said. He had been and still partially was a besotted fool. 

Poe looked at him. “Worse than First Order Slut?” he demanded. “Please, tell me all the things I get master,” he mocked Rey mainly.

87 actually shot a glance over at him with a raised brow. “A place in my bed, freedom to use the fresher, clean clothes, fresh food, oh, and General Hux not beating you to a pulp. Plus that lovely thing called living,” he almost snapped the words, clearly tired from training with Ren. He stretched with a bit of a wince before he walked over and fell onto his back on the bed with a groan. 

“As much as you mock her, she seems happy,” he stated as he rubbed at his face, eyes closed. 

His lips parted to move, but he didn’t, simply licking over his lips. “I’m sure she is, Jakku was a pit of misery,” he bit into the words. “I was part of something,” he said and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled and settled on the cot. He wasn’t about to play coy after being snapped at.

87 let out a sigh before he looked over at Poe, moving to sit up with a bit of a groan. Training with the Force was relentless. “Jakku was pretty terrible,” he agreed to that point before he moved, reaching over to stroke his fingers through his hair with an apologetic look. 

“...Matters to you,” he said simply. 87 couldn’t have it matter to him anymore. 

He looked over to his partner, shivering at that hand in his hair. He wasn’t sure what to say. It didn’t really matter if it did or not.

“Didn’t mean to snap at you,” he managed quietly, still stroking his fingers through his hair gently. “...Join me for a shower.” While it was said as a statement, in case there was anyone listening, the look on his face conveyed the question. 

Poe’s jaw was tense, but he nodded with a sigh. Getting up and making his way to the adjoining room. Slowly, he undid his pants, pushing them down before stepping out of them. His shirt followed as he exposed himself.

87 stripped out of his own clothing, dropping it down the laundry chute in the room and actually reached out with the Force. It took a lot of concentration but he actually managed to turn on the water from the other room before he strode in and placed a kiss to Poe’s jaw.

It was still odd, knowing Finn...no, 87, knowing he could do things like Luke could. Under different circumstances, things could have been different for them. He gave the ghost of a smile at that kiss and stepped into the fresher after his lover.

He leaned into the warm spray and tension seemed to ease out of him. Much better. He grabbed the soap and started to wash, making sure there was room in the spray for his lover. 

Poe stood in the spray behind the man he had considered his lover. It was odd, being so divided inside. What he felt for him hadn’t changed, but there was still that dislike for the present situation. With the soap in use, he tried to get some water in his locks. 

After he cleaned himself with the soap, he passed it to Poe but then grabbed a bit of shampoo and moved to wash his partner’s hair. Why? A partial excuse to touch him if he was honest. 

A shiver raked the man’s body as fingers carefully lathered his hair. Clutching the soap he kept his eyes closed. If he ignored the bright lights and hot water of the order ship, he could pretend they were on a rebel base.

The fact that he seemed to relax a little bit more, he massaged the suds through his hair and rubbed at his scalp, helping clean him up. It was a brief moment of intimacy, something he craved with him. 

In his chest, he could feel his heart hammering. He felt guilt for enjoying it. His friends were risking their lives and he was what? A ship cat? Rolling the soap in his hands he lathered himself as though he could just wash it away. 

87 made sure to thoroughly through his hair, he let him rinse his hair, letting him get most of the hot water for a moment as he just...looked at him. There was a softer expression on his face as he looked at him then. 

Once in the spray, Poe let it all slide off him. He felt a tightness in his throat. A mix of self hatred and desire constantly raging inside. When he opened his eyes he noted that expression. That gentleness he’d come to love. 

He could almost taste the uncertainty and conflict in his lover. In a way, he could understand it. Poe Dameron had devoted his life to the cause. But now he was stuck here. He was lucky to not be dead but he seemed to argue that a bit. 

He took a step closer to him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Words were hard. He couldn’t reassure him, couldn’t promise him much at all, and yet he selfishly wanted to find a way for him to be happier here. With him. 

Poe kissed him back lightly. He felt shaky as he focused on the feel of his lover under his lips. A flutter on his cheek, a trail down the side of his neck. There were no words he could say that wouldn’t land them in a harder position, so he made sure to keep his mouth busy. Maintaining his gaze on 87s, he kissed his way to his knees, seizing his length and giving it a few licks before sucking on it.

87 hadn’t expected Poe to start kissing down his body, a soft groan leaving him as he did so. He was slowly hardening under the light brushes of his lips against his skin, and as soon as he licked him he gasped, one hand burying back in Poe’s hair. 

“Kriff…” he moaned, looking down at him as his heart started to beat faster in his chest, responding to his touches. 

This was how he was supposed to survive wasn’t it? His hand was firm on the base of 87’s cock, his thumb drawing small circles along the underside as he rolled his tongue over his tip. He took his time exploring every nook, tracing over sensitive spots before taking him in deeper. He didn’t once stop looking at the man towering over him. His chocolate gaze hidden in thick curly lashes. 

87 stayed still, not arching into him as his fingers stroked through his hair, tracing along the back of his neck and then back into his hair. Not once did he break that eye contact, wanting that connection with him. There was that gentleness to his gaze, that desire for closeness and just...more.

Those fingers were encouraging, but that look. He wanted to believe it, wanted to get lost in it, but it didn’t help. It pushed him to take more of him, a bit of a choke as his lover’s length hit the back of his throat. His fingers dug deeper into his lovers hips as he did his best to relax through it.

Threading his fingers through his hair he looked down at his partner with a bit more of a smile, that was until he heard the choke. Drawing back some he groaned, his fingers lightly brushing his lover’s cheek, resisting the urge to arch into him more. 

A soft moan escaped Poe at those fingers in his hair, the way they touched his cheek and all they could in between. Keeping steady against his partner he continued to bob over his lover’s length. As his breath grew a bit heavier, his nostrils flared as he continued. He mixed using a hand, twirling his tongue around that sensitive head, tracing along his frenulum only to take him in as far as he could again.

A louder moan left him as he took more of him into his mouth like that and he leaned back against the wall panel. “Kriff….Poe,” he moaned his name and kept his eyes on him, his breathing growing heavier as he looked at him. Part of him wanted to pull him off and take him to bed and the other part wanted him to continue.

That swear, the way his name was spoken, it was a way to ignore their surroundings, to simply get lost in the moment. He could barely feel the water running down his back as he pleasured his lover. It was one way of keeping control, on having something that was his to decide.

It wouldn’t be too long before 87 fell apart. They could be anywhere in the galaxy and as long as Poe gave him _that_ look and kept touching him...he’d be at his mercy. At least in some ways. 

Poe smoothed over the man’s thighs, reaching to seize his rear as he continued to take in his length. Not once did he look away, enjoying how he could see the progression of pleasure on the other man’s face. Over and over he took him in, doting on him.

He groaned and arched into him a little bit more. He bit down on his bottom lip as his hand tightened in his lover’s hair, his breath still uneven as he continued. It only took a few more bobs of Poe’s mouth over his length before a groan left him, pleasure coursing through him as he spilled into his mouth. 

With a firm grip on his lover, Poe swallowed him down, running his tongue over that sensitive tip so nothing was left behind. After licking over his lips he stood up, reaching to give his sack a possessive squeeze. 

A sound almost between a groan and a whine, he pressed in close to his lover and kissed along his neck. “..By the Force, Poe,” he gasped as he almost trembled. 

“Compared to a supernatural force,” he smirked. “I guess I am that good,” he taunted, giving 87’s ear a nip.

A slight laugh left him at that and he pressed a kiss to his lover’s jaw and then the side of his neck. “You are...so good…” he crooned against his neck. 

“Yeah?” he asked rather proud of himself as he gave the man better access to his neck. 

87 nodded his head and placed a few more kisses along his neck, pulling him in flush against him. While he was more than satisfied for the moment, he knew he’d want to give Poe just as much pleasure. “Yeah. And you know it,” he chuckled and lightly nipped his neck.

“I do,” he grinned, nipping at the trooper, pressing himself against him, reaching around to squeeze 87’s buttcheek. “You remember that next time you make me call you anything other than Finn,” he breathed in his ear. The Order could call him anything they wanted, but he had named him. Before his lover could retaliate, he stepped out of the shower to dry off.

He groaned softly and nearly shivered again. Oh, he was in trouble. Poe had the ability to wrap him around his finger and he had to make it the reverse. The goal was to try and find a way to have Poe have more freedoms….but he doubted that Poe would be able to sell the Order on his “obedience” without there being more pushing. 

As he got out of the fresher, he grabbed a towel, but moved in behind Poe and nibbled along his shoulder. 

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Poe warned with a bit of a smirk. 

That one comment made him smirk and lightly nibble his way up his shoulder and up along his neck. “Who said I couldn’t finish it? Just means I’ll have to take it slow….you’ll have to be patient…” he drawled against his neck. 

“I’m not very patient,” he reminded, closing his eyes at those nips.

“Not even for me?” He asked, his voice a mere breath in his ear before nipping at it, turning his head to look at him. 

Poe allowed his head to be turned, meeting the other man’s gaze. “I suppose we’ll find out,” he breathed.

A bit of a smirk curved his lips before he claimed Poe’s in a slow kiss. There was a bit of restrained hunger to it. Clearly he was going to be true to his word. 

Those plump warm lips were hard to deny, especially when they claimed his so thoroughly. Smiling into the exchange he nipped at the man’s lower lip.

Returning the nip, one hand wrapped around his lover’s waist and stroked over his length as he held that kiss. 87 deepened the kiss slowly, not letting Poe take control of this one. 

With a hand settling on that broad shoulder, Poe braced himself as he felt the velvet of 87’s tongue beckoning his, his length reacting to the touch against his length.

He continued to slowly stroke over Poe’s length, deepening the kiss slowly as he slowly started to move backwards with him back towards the room. 

Poe took those steps back as he was nudged. The loss of control in the moment was something he was struggling with. Caught between principle and instant gratification. That hand around his length, those lips demanding his. “You sure you can handle me,” he taunted.

That question alone had him nip at his bottom lip, tugging on it gently as he squeezed at the base of his length. “Oh, I think I can handle you. Unless you don’t like this,” he responded teasingly, stroking over him, tightening his grip just a little bit so that he was touching him _just_ the way he knew he liked. 

Those touches, the way he gave him a squeeze. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, just remembering how you needed a pilot the first time we met,” he taunted, biting his lip to stifle a moan. He’d probably never fly again and that hurt more than he cared to admit.

Slowly, he let go of his partner with a bit of a smirk and nipped at his bottom lip before he pushed him back onto the bed. Drinking in how he looked he slowly moved onto the bed with him, pressing kisses from his hip all the way up to his collar bone before he nipped there. “I remember…but this isn’t flying,” he replied against his skin only to nip at him again. 

“It can be."

He paused in his actions, his fingers brushing through his partner’s hair. “...Poe…”

“Mm?” He sounded. He knew if he opened his mouth it would only get him in trouble.

“...I can only think of one way you could and I don’t see it happening,” he sighed before he pressed a kiss to his neck, dragging his nails up his side slowly. 

“We both know what I’m here for.” It wasn’t meant to be mean. Even if he was the best order slut, he knew this was as far as he could get. There was no up. Just down, and maybe sideways.

87 let out a sigh as he rolled off of him and to the side, his fingers tracing shapes along his chest. He didn’t want to talk about the girl, but honestly she shouldn’t have been allowed to wander the ship as she did. She earned being an officer with his capture and then earned her saber by capturing Solo and Poe. 

“For now,” he simply responded, a bit of pushy determination there in the former trooper’s head before he kissed his partner. 

“Yeah until one of us fails,” he drawled, rolling onto his back.

“Are you that adverse to me trying to figure something out?” It was simply a question, but he had to know. Even as his fingers trailed up and down his chest lightly. 

Poe looked at him. “Figure what?” He doubted 87 was going to defect again.

“A way to help you adjust to here and have something to actually look forward to....” he muttered with a sigh. 87 knew looking forward to seeing one person each day was not gonna cut it. 

“Beyond the day General Leia blows the joint up? Can’t think of much,” he rolled to his side.

A groan left him at that and he pulled Dameron closer on the bed. “...I don’t see that happening.”

“Hell hath no fury…” he said quietly. He knew what loss could do to a person. He remembered clearly the turmoil he’d felt when his mother had passed, and how it had sent him in a free fall.

“There are a lot of people with fury around,” he recalled, his fingers tracing his shoulder lightly. Commander Ren, General Hux, and Officer Rey were just a few people with some intense anger going on. 

Poe could counter in a number of ways. “So long as there’s hope out there,” he whispered. He knew what it was like to work with shitty odds and few resources. Perhaps more so than any rebel.

87 couldn’t help but sigh slightly at that but pulled him in and kissed him. The more he talked, the more he could get them both in trouble. The same with picking at that device on his ankle. 

Despite everything, he leaned back into his lover. The only reason he was alive was to avoid making a martyr out of him. Sending his body alongside Han’s wouldn’t have been as effective. A cell was too dangerous, he’d escaped from those before. With a sigh he merely closed his eyes. At least there was tomorrow.

As he leaned back in, he carefully deepened the kiss. The only thing that 87 could potentially do at the moment was offer him a distraction and keep him safe from Hux’s wrath as a whole. Because there was very little he could do to get him out. There were far too many people watching him. 

Poe kissed him back, turning a bit more into his lover, fingers brushing against his cheek and chin.

That gentleness was welcome as he deepened the kiss, letting his fingers brush down his side till his hand got to his waist, pulling him in closer by them. 

His leg slipped between his lovers’, his arms tucked between their bodies. Though he made no motion to resist, it gave him the option to if he needed it.

A soft sigh left his lips before he nipped at his bottom lip before trailing his lips along his jaw and down his neck. “...Do you want me to stop?”

Poe looked at his lover. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “It’s not you...Not really.” Nothing that came out of his mouth was helping him find his words. “I don’t want to think,” he admitted sheepishly. 

87 smiled just a little bit at that and let his lips brush his cheek gently. “I can help with that,” he said with a nip at his ear. Dialing up the intensity a little bit as he claimed his lips in a more passionate kiss. That gentleness was still there, but that desire and longing for more was there too. 

A shiver overcame him at that mix of sweet and harsh. Before he could say something again, he was responding to a demanding kiss that stole his breath. Closing his eyes he chose to trust his lover, if only for this.

There was no demand for him to call him sir, no whipping, nothing that would get in the way of just...this. He deepened the kiss as he rolled them so Poe was on his back. One hand cupped his cheek, his thumb strumming against it while the other dragged his nails down his side as one leg moved between his. 

Though his back had healed mostly, it was still odd to have anything touch it after avoiding it so long. Though hyper aware, he focused on those touches, the meeting of their lips. He noted the smell of soap and 87s usual scent mingling with it. Reaching for the man’s cheeks, he traced them lightly as he returned that passion. His legs spreading for him at the feel of him establishing a hold there.

Parting his lover’s lips with his, his tongue delved into his mouth, encouraging him to lose himself to sensation like he wanted. It wasn’t something he would fault him for in the least. His grip tightened on his hip slightly, his thumb rubbing circles there. Not reaching for his length just yet. 

The more they kissed the more he pushed his thoughts away to simply focus on the way his lover held him. A mix of gentleness and demand.

His hand moved along his side in teasing strokes before he moved to lightly trail along his length.

It had a soft moan escaping between their lips at that touch, his body reacting to his lover. Though he wasn’t fully erect, he was slowly getting there with every touch.

87 teased his hand slowly up and down his hardening length as they kissed, nipping at his bottom lip with a soft groan. Desire was starting to course through him as well again. 

Poe kept his hips as steady as he could as his lover pumped him. His lips were needy as they met those plump dark lips, groaning back as he felt that yearning swell.

A bit more of a grin curved his lips and he nipped at his bottom lip. Nibbling along his jaw, he continued to stroke him until he felt him harden completely, lightly squeezing the base.

That pressure had Poe’s head leaning back into the pillow, a soft moan escaping him.

He lightly squeezed him again as he stroked over his length, keeping steady pace and pressure as he nipped at his neck and started to kiss down his body. 

Soft sounds continued to escape Poe as he was being built up. Though he tried not to, his hips rolled into his lover’s hand a few times, a hand settling on 87’s short curls.

A bit more of a smirk curved his lips as he glanced up at his lover, kissing down his chest and letting his teeth lightly drag along his hip, peppering kisses downwards. As he drew his mouth closer to his length, he continued to stroke over him as he went. 

Looking down his front, Poe watched as his lover neared him, the heat of those lips felt made his tip glisten with desire. He wanted it, and in that moment, all he could think of was how good he felt wrapped around him that way, how wonderful that mouth would be taking him in.

The way Poe watched him made him smirk as he slowly licked from the base of his length back to the tip. He pressed a kiss to the glistening tip before his tongue slowly started to circle it, hand still pumping along his length. 

He wasn’t sure what did it for him more, watching that pink tongue against his flesh or feeling it. Every hair on the back of his neck was on edge, his hand digging into the mattress to keep himself steady as he let his nails drag against the man’s scalp.

87 groaned softly, sucking on just the tip of him for a moment as he kept that eye contact and took him deeper into his mouth. One hand moved down between his own legs, palming his hardened length as he worked his mouth over the other man.  
“Oh,” he sounded, biting his lower lip, not quite capable of peeling his gaze away from the man before him. He kept his hips down despite a desire to thrust up, to push himself further into the man’s mouth.

The smirk showed in 87’s eyes as he worked over him. His hand lightly squeezed the base of his length before stroking up to meet his lips as he bobbed along his length, sucking on his length like it was a treat to be doing so. 

It was definitely a treat to watch him. His tongue slicked over his lips as he tried to keep his breathing even. A hard feat considering what his lover was doing to him. Hand on his head, he smoothed over those wiry curls, wishing he had more to grip.

87 took more of his length into his mouth before slowly lifting off of him and letting go with his hand. He licked his lips as he moved up his lover’s body, straddling him and lifting up onto his knees a bit more, one hand positioning him as he slowly started to sink down his length with a groan. 

That look, the way he pulled off and impaled himself over him. “Kriff,” he moaned, bunching the sheets as his hand reached for his hip. He guided him, his hips rising into his lover.

As soon as Poe lifted up into him as he sank down on him till the hilt, he groaned. “Kriff….so good,” he moaned, his gaze staying on Poe’s eyes as he started to move with that bit of guidance from him. 

“Mhmm,” he sounded, rising into his lover, gripping him as all that pleasure consolidated into his length. He could feel himself build up, that tightness, the feel of 87 around him. “So good,” he groaned.

A moan fell from his lips as he kept that pace, his hands smoothing up Poe’s chest as he met his gaze. It always felt so good when his lover filled him. Now was no different. “Poe….Kriff,” he moaned, his fingers tracing over the muscle still there in the pilot. 

Though he kept one hand tight on his lover’s hip, the other smoothed over his stomach and abdomen, rising until he cupped the man’s cheek. “Come here,” he mouthed, wanting to be closer.

That wasn’t something he was about to deny him. He rocked his hips down onto him with a bit more speed as he lowered down to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. One hand snaked up and tightened in Poe’s hair as he held it, trying not to moan into his lips again. 

Poe didn’t just give kisses, he demanded them. His lips commandeering the exchange, keeping his lover close as he firmly cupped that cheek. He deepened it, his tongue mirroring his length as he continued to meet every one of those thrusts.

87 almost whined as he kept that pace of his hips bouncing down to meet Poe’s thrusts up into him. His hand gripped at his hair a bit more, moaning into his mouth as his tongue tangled with his. The way that he mirrored those movements between them with his tongue nearly making him melt. 

His grip tightened as he struggled to hold back his pleasure with the vigor 87 rode him with. He focused on kissing his lover, meeting his lips with a need and hunger. His length was so sensitive, his body feeling ever so tense as their bodies continuously met.

He had craved this, another level of closeness with him, for a few days now, but he hadn’t wanted him to hurt his back. Kissing him deeply, he groaned softly against his lips, building himself up rather rapidly as he rode Poe. 

This was the best he’d felt in a while. If he hadn’t been lost to the sensations building in his length, he might have lost his will to continue. “Kriff,” he groaned, nipping at his lover’s jaw, thrusting up as he felt himself fall over that edge. He didn’t stop, couldn’t. He wanted to bring his lover right off that pleasure cliff with him.

As Poe continued to thrust up into him, he moaned before biting down on his bottom lip. Pleasure built through him, spilling out through his whole body in sensations as he came. A soft sound, almost a whine, left 87 as he stilled astride his lover, his fingers stroking through his hair as he shivered. 

Clasping 87’s cheeks, Poe pulled him into a kiss, keeping him steady as both their bodies came to a halt. He maintained it a while, enjoying the feel of those lips. “Seems we’ll need another shower,” he smirked, feeling that warm stickiness on his abdomen.

He kissed him back and almost chuckled. “...There are worse things,” he managed against his lips without pulling away for a moment. 

“No shower can wash that away,” he mumbled. Worse was where they were. They had already hit the fan and the bantha shit.

Another sigh left his lips at that and he nuzzled in against his neck gently, closing his eyes as he did. “Wasn’t going that far. Another shower with you though isn’t exactly a bad fate….”

“You have to get up first,” he reminded gently. It was easier than getting into it again.

“Hard to when you’re just so…” he wished he was more articulate. Instead he kissed him again before slowly lifting off of him with a shiver and moved off of the bed. Hot shower and sleep were needed now.

“Oh I know,” he promised with a cocky side grin.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple before he moved into the adjoining room again, turning back on the water. 

Poe took a moment before joining, if only to get something to catch what would inevitably roll off of him. When he was ready, he slipped into the shower with his lover, pressing a kiss between his shoulders as his arms wrapped around his waist.


	42. Caged

Master Ren and 87 had left that morning after training. Rey had gone to get breakfast before running some drills alongside the troopers, practicing her hand to hand combat, and then the range with Phasma. She had permission to go in and out of Kylo’s quarters to use the shower in case the General was busy, and it did seem as if General Hux had more meetings than usual. Including one with Leader Snoke. 

After a shower, she stored her weapons in her room under lock and key, her hair in a loose braid over one shoulder and her data pad in her hand as she strode into 87’s quarters. 

“Did he feed you before he left with the commander?” She drawled as she scrolled through her data pad, glancing up at Poe with a neutral expression. 

Poe sat up a bit straighter on the bed, letting his hand fall to the side of his ankle where he’d been toying with the mechanism latched around it. “Even took me for a walk and everything,” Poe responded in that sarcastic drawl of his, which only earned an eye roll from her as she glanced up from her data pad. 

“Oh, how kind of him. Should have left your collar on though,” she taunted right back. “Stop touching the device, Dameron.”

“I think you’re confusing us,” he shrugged. “You had the collar, I had the convenient gag. Hope Hugs cleaned it from when he most likely used it on you. I’d hate to catch rabies.” Keeping his gaze on her, he touched the device on his ankle defiantly. He didn’t actually do anything to it, but he wasn’t about to be told what to do from a plaything.

At that small act of defiance she lifted a brow, reaching out with the Force to tug his hand away and keep it pressed to the bed he was sitting on. “To keep my abilities in check, nothing more,” she replied calmly before she glanced back down at her datapad. “Never been gagged. Though I’ve been given permission to gag you as long as I remember to feed you, Dameron,” she drawled, sounding almost disinterested. 

Poe perked a brow. “A muzzle is a muzzle,” he said unimpressed. “You started the talking, but wow, you have power over a sub, don’t let it get to your head,” he rolled his eyes.

Rey didn’t even acknowledge that in the least as she kept her eyes on the data pad. “You have an interesting history, Dameron…how much does 87 know about it, I wonder?”

“Is that the game?” he asked as though he were bored. “Is this where I’m supposed to grovel? At least Hugs had the decency to give that fun little serum you guys have, makes hearing the crap you all have to say more...bearable.”

“Does it? Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind if you’d actually like a dose,” she glanced up, her gaze meeting his as she reached for his mind with the Force. “The commander has been teaching me a more interesting way to hear other people’s thoughts,” she said wickedly, as if she’d use him as a guinea pig.

The pressure of her own mind pressed to his, like she was going to force her way in, causing enough pressure for it to be painful before she withdrew. 

“But perhaps once I’m more bored,” she murmured with a shake of her head. “It’s not gambling on Kijimi or Canto Bight...but it’ll prove entertaining enough.”

“Maybe you should go and experience the...oh wait, no the only experience you get is being spit roasted.”

At that she actually chuckled and shook her head, looking right at him. “You leave a swath of lovers in your wake as a spice runner and _I’m_ the slut? An overly idealistic pilot that ran drugs and left his partners.” 

Part of what he said stung but she was able to say no. Both of them respected a no from her and she picked who she spent her time with. The general had already shown he would respect that decision on her part. 

“What can I say, as one I can call one out,” he drawled.

A roll of her eyes was her answer as she moved to take a seat at the small table that was in the room. “A slut and a deserter. Tell me, Dameron, did any of your partners do anything or did you just get bored of them?”

“Why, you needing advice?” he returned, combing his fingers through his hair. It was getting long again. At least that was a fuck you to the crew cuts of the Order. 

“Hardly,” she began with the ghost of a smirk. “Just wondering if it’ll be karma when 87 grows tired of you and decides he wants a partner that can hold their own within the Order. If he continues as he has, there is nothing the Order won’t be able to offer him...My uses extend beyond the bedroom. Do yours?”

Though he didn’t show it, it stung. “How long was it before they bent you over like a slut?” he asked. “A day?” He chuckled, it was probably less than that. “Maybe you should ask yourself why I’m still here, though I serve no apparent purpose beyond being...well a more principled version than you,” he met her gaze defiantly. 

That cold smirk stayed on her lips as she lifted a brow. “You asking me to kiss and tell or are you asking for things for 87 to do to you?” She shot back, crossing one leg over the other. “You’re here because 87 still seems besotted with you…continue attempting escape and he won’t be. I see through you both rather clearly.”

It was as much a statement as it was a warning. If she told the general what she still saw in both of them...then one or both of them would be killed. While she still wanted to hurt 87, seeing him alive and almost thriving was interesting. Poe was just infuriating. If it was just his life she wouldn’t hesitate. 

“You want to tell people my ankle itches?” he shrugged. “And I did come all the way here to get my man, which you’ll notice from your intel there, I normally run away from things, so who really has the higher ground?”

“And how long were you with 87, Dameron? I’m sure you’d get bored of him like all your others...Odd how you find a moral high ground after running spice.”

“I left on principle,” he said simply. “I grew up.” It wasn’t like she’d understand. She was merely a child. “I piloted cargo,” he said. “You help slaughter worlds. You really wanna compare moral dicks?”

“And yet you left the Republic because they did nothing...clearly you wanted something more,” she drawled, ignoring that. The night in that village was still in her mind but she pushed it from her mind. This was her reality now.

Poe just chuckled darkly. “You have no idea why I left or where I came from. Words on paper give clues but they mean nothing,” he retorted. “Tyranny exists because of inaction. If history has shown anything, if you push someone hard enough into a corner, they won’t hesitate to lunge forward.”

A bit of a dark smirk curved her lips as she looked up at him, a mirror of a look that Hux had in his arsenal. It was easier to do that than be empty. “Just like glimpses of my life don’t tell you a damn thing, Dameron. Easy for you to judge from your glass house. Try to lunge though...and you risk the safety of the man you seem to care so much about.”

Letting him think on that a moment she pushed a few quick buttons on her data pad. She’d get him something to eat, no utensils of course, and something to drink before she’d go to attempt to meditate again. The man tried her patience, but clearly 87 wasn’t trying to break him down like the general hoped. 

Poe merely smiled as he watched Rey, as if he knew something she didn’t. “I’ve been a good pet, but you… you’re not sure what’s the next move you can do to prove you’re more than just that,” he stated. “If you did, you wouldn’t be baiting me..."

“Or I’m baiting you because it’s like poking at a caged animal and provides some form or entertainment,” she said with a small smile of her own. She had a few ideas. If she kept succeeding in her tasks off the ship she’d manage. 

“Does it make your cage feel bigger?” he mocked. “At least I’m not pretending to ignore that I’m a pawn in all of this.”

“We’re all pawns. I’m fighting to live and thrive to the best of my ability, while you chew at your ankle like a caged bantha,” she mocked right back. 

“Such high aspirations,” he said derisively. 

“You don’t know what my goals are." Oh, she’d prove herself as useful and earn even more freedom. She had already overheard talks about letting her go on jobs with just the knights or to help further train 87.

Poe sat back against the wall and shook his head gently. “You sound like some of Jabba’s girls. They were just dancing until they could make it better for themselves,” he chuckled.

That made her raise a brow slightly as she glanced at him. “And what are you doing then, Dameron?” 

“Mostly? Getting spanked for being a brat, and well, I don’t kiss and tell.” 

A snort actually left her at that and she shook her head. “I’d watch it if I were you, Dameron. It could be so much worse for you.” But she didn’t sound angry or snappish, just...calm. Like she really was trying to warn him. 

“It bothers you, you didn’t have much of a choice, you still don’t, whereas I’m just...in a shitty situation sure, but I actually give as much of a fuck as my partner does.”

That actually stung a bit more as well. It was tempting to gag him, but that would let him know just how much he won. “So that’ll make it better when the general finds you attempting to break out of your binds and makes you watch him hurt 87 or vice versa?”

“My ankle itched,” he told her. “Prove otherwise, or put your mouth to better use. Preferably on one of the men keeping you captive.”

“Do you want me to? Because I can easily prove otherwise so that 87 has to literally take the punishment out on you….or you watch while he’s hurt. He focuses better knowing you’re in this room…but that’s hardly going to matter if you keep trying to run,” she cautioned, not addressing the other comment at all. 

Her life was a captive one and she had no soft words from either of the men in her life other than them enjoying her company. Which...hurt considering she had a growing soft spot for both of them. It was a liability. It wasn’t like they’d care back. 

Poe looked at her deadpan.

Looking back at him she lifted a brow. “No? Didn’t think so. Hux wouldn’t need to have it proven to him, Dameron.”

“And then you’d have to wonder if he acted because he wanted to watch, or because he actually had principles. Maybe he’ll let you watch and then I guess we’ll be even.”

“Not interested, Dameron,” she said smoothly and shrugged. The general wasn’t interested in the rebel scum, that she took a small amount of interest in. Except maybe watching him get hit. 

“If you can’t stomach what you promised, he won’t take you seriously,” Poe quoted Hux. “Let me remember the other gem...oh right, he’s not a partner, he’s yours,” he quoted. “Sounds to me like that puts us in a very similar position." If she wanted to poke, he’d poke right back.

“You seem to think I’m promising or threatening to hurt you, I’m not. It’s a simple statement of fact, Dameron. Perhaps you’d rather the man you consider to be your partner to have to kill you with his own hands...it would certainly destroy any bit of resistance still in him,” she drawled as she looked at him, her voice more...cold. Now she wished she had a mask. “Perhaps we are in similar positions, but I’m not the one conflicted between acceptance and self hatred,” she stated simply. His emotions about all of this were easy to pick up. And if his weren’t, then 87’s were when they trained. 

“Unlike you, this is falling from a high place,” he drawled.

At that, she simply lifted a brow. “Shouldn’t be that different for you. Seems your history is a bit of a roller coaster of ups and downs.”

A knock on the door had her get up and stride over to it, bringing in the food that she had ordered. They had taken their sweet time about it, but she didn’t carry the same weight the commander or the general did so it wasn’t surprising. Dismissing the ensign she moved the cart to the table and took her seat again, one leg crossing behind the other. 

“I had a choice,” he said simply. “I chose to run away, I chose to hit rock bottom, and I chose to turn it around,” he shrugged. “You were abandoned, roped into a war you barely had a stake in, and now this?” he asked. “And here you are, watching me, and apparently serving me food,” he smirked. “Cute.”

Rey actually rolled her eyes. “I was asked to keep an eye on you, Dameron. And I have a few choices. I could easily stay in my own room, or I could still be shackled. But you’re right, what do I know? Go ahead and eat so I can leave.”

“Afraid I’ll use a tray as a weapon?” he shook his head and moved to sit at the table to see what was on the menu.

“Honestly? If it would work? You’d do it,” she said simply. On the tray was water and sandwiches as well as fruit. Clearly sticking with the theme of giving him no utensils. 

He bit into a sandwich and watched her. “We both know I’m more creative than a plate,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’m not doubting your creativity, Dameron, but I’m also not making the mistake of underestimating you.”

He continued to eat, taking a sip of water. “And here I thought you were just bored,” he drawled.

“A little bored. That’ll be fixed with another flying exercise,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

That one definitely stung. He missed flying. “So glad I could serve the servant of the Order,” he jeered. 

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” she gave him a look. It hadn’t been meant to dig in to him, but she glanced back at his file. Flying was something he’d done for years. Decades even. 

He ate a few pieces of fruit. It was a nice perk, not that he planned to get used to anything. “You know, the Order, the Empire, the Separatists, they all had state of the art ships. Always got beat in a dog fight at the end of the day,” he reminded. 

“Perhaps because they had a pilot like you, Dameron. And Skywalker before that. I have a feeling that without some of it’s best pilots and without that flight school...the dog fights are going to be in our favor,” she said simply as she put the tray back on the cart and moved to leave. 

“Enjoy your sims,” he finished his glass of water and stood, moving towards the fresher. It had been curt, though she had a point, he wasn't going to say the resistance didn't have good pilots. Xiono was amazing, the Aces from the Colossus...There was still hope.

“I will. Enjoy your cage,” she calmly stated as she left the room, keeping a guard on the door just in case.


	43. Failure

Overall, it should have been a quick mission. Nothing overly complicated. Yet, it hadn’t gone so smoothly. It should have been a done deal. Merely a mission on a world they had under their control, for the most part. Onderon had fallen into line, or so they had thought. Once their ship had landed, things had gone from bad to worse. An insurgency of rebels had managed to get through, damages done to their compound. 

A handful of X-Wings had made it past the shields, and began wreaking havoc while a handful of insurgents made it into the compound. 

“Deploy the bombers,” Ren had barked at one of the captains before him, while he led Rey down a hall towards the cell they had been going to to secure an asset. He looked to his apprentice. “We can’t let them get their hands on the asset,” he warned through the modulator of his mask.

“Understood, Master Ren,” she said seriously, her hood pulled up and the hilt of her saber twirled in her hand, ready to be activated if any of the rebels dared to attempt to get the drop on either of them. 

There was a level of deadly focus from her that seemed to come about after anytime she did the flying to a particular job or task. She felt more balanced and in tune with the Force itself, making her all the more reactive. 

Ren stormed through the halls, sword lit and sparking alongside his rage. The red glow showed depths and textures in his mask as he drew closer to the block of cells. Sirens resounded through the base, doors closing. He caught sight of a wookie, spurring him on to get there faster. Snoke had wanted the asset delivered, and failing wasn’t an option.

Rey kept pace with her teacher, feeling the rebels close by through her alertness. Though she didn’t see what Ren had just seen, if she had she might have faltered slightly like she nearly had with Solo. The sounds of sirens were grating and almost bounced off of the walls, but something didn’t feel right. 

“Seal the hangar,” he called into his comm, hoping they hadn’t cut communications, but figuring who they were dealing with, it was probably the first thing to go. 

There was no reply across the comms, only the crackle of a signal that wasn’t going through. Kriff. Had they been here even before she and Ren had landed?

Not letting herself dwell on that, Rey moved a bit more quickly, she remembered the layout of this base that Ren and Hux had shown her before this job. Now she had to hope that she remembered a few of the side paths in hopes of trying to cut them off if they got to the asset first. 

“Go that way,” he ordered his apprentice as he moved forward, the platform before the cells had its guards and ensign passed out on the floor. _Kriff_. The word was barely a thought as a blast was shot his way, which he dodged.

“Yes, sir,” she murmured, moving down the hallway indicated as she ignited her saber. Her steps were swift, and as silent as she could make them with the boots on her feet. 

He moved to the console and took back control of what had been messed by the insurgents. He could only assume they had a droid with them, potentially R2. Either way, he would do everything he could to stop them.

As she heard the firing of a blaster bolt, she spun her saber and deflected the bolt back at the one who fired it. They seemed to just be a rebel, and one not with the asset, which meant that she was on the right track at least. 

Rather than wait for any further orders at the moment, she continued down the hallway in pursuit of the rebels, she hoped. There was no telling exactly where it was they had gone. She still hadn’t figured out how to see things through the Force as he had described to her before. 

While she chased one of them down, he went the other way, stopping by the cells only to see detonation devices blinking red in a rapid motion. Extending his hand forward he contained enough of the blast to propel himself out of the way. So they had Holdo, that was a problem. He marched on as he regained composure, though his anger fell off him in waves. 

“Chewie,” he yelled, sword at the ready as he walked over stunned and killed storm troopers across the ground. Oh he’d get that wookie and mount him on a stick. Another mess left to be cleaned up. Hux was certainly going to have a field day, and he refused to think of what Snoke would do. No. Failure wasn’t an option.

A loud trill of a yell came from another hallway, though with how empty everything was and how quiet the rebels were trying to be in their escape it was hard to triangulate the sound. It could be coming from any hallway with how loud that roar had been. Clearly the wookie wasn’t all that pleased about what had happened to Han.

It had been enough for the commander to make it down a hall he felt was the right one, getting closer to the pair, and yet into another diversion. Two floors and a corridor between them and the hangar, and he had to cut them off. As he watched the lift close before him, he hit the doors with his saber a few times before digging the blade into the floor, making his own way down.

The sounds she could hear made her focus a bit more on what she could feel. There was pain...and she followed that. She slammed a door open to a set of stairs rather than a lift and took them down rapidly. If they weren’t on this hall, perhaps they were trying to make it to the hangar. There were a few ways that she could try to help here. Including getting to the hangar bay before them. 

When Ren made it to the nearest hangar he found himself faced with Rey. “Where did they go?” he demanded, anger clear despite the modulation of his voice. How had they slipped away. He turned to slash the wall a couple of times before disengaging his sword. Clipping it to his belt, he let his eyes fall closed and took in a deep breath. Though he wasn’t taking in their scents, he was letting the Force guide him. Soon he was following his way down the hall to the next hangar bay. 

Though he couldn’t see them, he heard the wookie, and quickened his pace to be met with a destroyed console to open the doors. He was sure they were on the other side judging by the blaster marks against the walls, and the trail of troopers on the ground - most likely stunned. Some things hadn’t changed. That innate desire to be good and show mercy.

Reigniting his sword, he pushed it into the thick doors. It would likely be too late by the time he got through, but he had to try. If only to get a chance at them in the black.

Rey followed after her teacher, disengaging her saber as she rushed after him. The sound of the wookie almost made her stomach turn. Part of her felt a small spark of guilt over what she had helped Kylo do to Han, but it passed rather quickly. They hadn’t cared about her. 

As he pushed into the doors, she reignited her own saber to help him get the door open. Trying to salvage any bit of the console controls wouldn’t work. 

Between the two of them they managed to tear enough of the doors to enter the hangar. In the distance, the ship the rebels occupied was on the verge of flight.

“Find a TIE,” he ordered his apprentice as he called forth one of the troopers' weapons with the Force. He aimed at the thrusters, getting a few shots in as they made their way out.

“Yes, Master Ren,” she replied as she disengaged her saber and moved to follow the order, but it seemed that they’d had a bit more time than they had thought. 

Many of the TIE fighters that were in this hangar were damaged with what seemed like a larger than your average blaster type of weapon. Potentially done by the wookie. The only TIE that hadn’t been shot all to hell or damaged by blasters or bolt caster, was one that was steadily leaking a stream of fuel. 

He continued to shoot at the ship as it shot into the black. With no comms, no ship to follow, and no one to send after them, he knew they were going to be in for a hell of a return. At least he was going to.

“Kriff,” he said, oddly calm. It was just the calm before the storm however. Something was going to get wrecked, but for now he had to make it back to his ship, and then the Finalizer. 

At his curse, she actually kicked a tool box over and nearly growled her frustration as her hood fell back and she watched as that transport zipped away. Somehow they had gotten the drop on them. The fact that they were here today couldn’t be any sort of a coincidence. 

“Let’s go,” his voice was a modulated growl. Sword back at his belt he marched forward angrily. 

The order had her hesitate only a moment before she spun on her heel to follow after Kylo. Her saber was clipped to her belt and her steps were even, but a cold anger burned in her eyes. 

When they made it to his TIE Whisper, the condition it was in was enough to have him take a moment to slash at one of its wings in anger. That kriffing wookie. He’d have him as a carpet in his chambers by the end of this.

“Find us a ship,” he growled, taking off his helmet to just glare at the searing red marks into his ship. There weren’t many material possessions he cared for, but that, that had been one of them.

“Of course, Master Ren,” she said as calmly and respectfully as she could but that was...infuriating. She left this hangar as well and moved to the third. There was some damage there but it seems like they had been running out of time when they had gotten to this one. 

There was a slightly damaged TIE but the damage was minuscule enough that she grabbed a few tools and actually fixed it up. The TIE Whisper was going to need to be replaced. There was far too much damage done to that one. 

Especially once Ren was done taking his anger out on its remains. He could feel the scavenger getting to work in the other hangar, and when he felt that sense of accomplishment, he finally pulled away from his ship to meet her. Clearly still angry, and hurt, though not physically, which made things worse. 

The inside of the craft was like most TIEs, meaning they would be back to back on their flight. He knew better than to think he would catch the rebels, at least for now. Holdo would make a mistake again, and he would make an example of her. Through flight prep, all he could think of was revenge.

Taking her place in the gunner’s seat, she buckled in and checked to make sure that the weapons were online just in case the rebels had been foolish enough to leave anyone behind for them to fight. Part of her wished that they had so she could shoot something. Once she got back to the Finalizer she knew that she was going to the training room to work off all of this frustration. 

With the Flight checks done, he had them out of the hangar and headed for the black. Calling the comms to the Finalizer, he gave his codes, only to get a silence for a moment. It took everything not to shoot at the damn thing, but he kept himself somewhat in check.

“Bay six, Commander,” came the reply. “The general is waiting for you.”

“Great,” he muttered, making his way as he was asked.

The young woman kept an eye on the black, noticing that there was no sign of the rebels whatsoever. Which meant that they had disappeared to another one of their bases again, or a safe house of some sort. 

The fact that the general was waiting for them almost made her groan. They were in for it and she knew it, it actually made her stomach knot with a bit of dread just as that rage burned through her at being thwarted. 

As soon as they landed, General Hux stood between them and the doors, expecting them. Pale with anger, he greeted them with a snappy demand to get on board the lambda class with him. It was prepared for flight leaving them no escape.

“Supreme Leader Snoke has requested our presence,” he said dryly. “I’m leaving it to the both of you to explain to him how we managed to lose the rebel scum he was so pleased to get to eliminate.”

Although surprisingly calm in appearance, it was clear in his gaze and his tone that he was beyond livid. If he was capable of flinging them across a room with a thought, he more than would have.

“It wouldn’t have been a problem if someone hadn’t let it be known where she was…”

Hux’s gaze was on Ren. “I look forward to seeing you explain that to the Supreme Leader,” he spat. He wasn’t looking forward to it reflecting poorly on himself, and he had no plans of sinking with that side of the ship.

Rey on the other hand felt the anger sap from her and a bit of fear ran through her as she followed them onto the lambda class shuttle. A holo had caused enough stress for her, caused enough tension when she had spoken with him last and been presented to the Supreme Leader. Now she was going to actually be in front of him?

Her expression betrayed nothing as she boarded with them, but her movements were a little more stiff as she attempted to breathe. She much preferred the anger to the fear she could feel tendrilling through her. 

The Supremacy lived up to its name, large and dominating, though one of its names was much less intimidating. Snoke’s Boudoir as some called it was lavish, and every bit the luxury one could afford as the leader of the First Order.

The ship itself was a marvel, something that she might have wanted to explore if she had the chance and didn’t know that they were in for it. This was a failure and all she could remember was what Leader Snoke had said would happen if they had failed with her. 

A small team had met them in the hangar to lead them to the upper levels where Snoke would meet them. The room they were told to wait in was large, the walls ornate with panels of red fabric and pieces of art stolen from some planet or another.

The art actually did get Rey’s attention briefly, but she stood a step or two behind Ren and Hux, keeping her posture straight even if her eyes were downcast. 

One of the guards left the other room to fetch the trio, silently beckoning them forward to meet the Supreme Leader.

Hux was the first to step through, following the red garbed praetorian guard forward, Ren quickly on his heels.

“Supreme Leader,” the general said with a bow of the head that was mirrored by the commander.

Rey also bowed her head respectively, but kept those few steps behind her teacher, her hands carefully at her side and her eyes lowered. 

“General Hux, Commander Ren,” the man drawled from his throne, leaning forward slightly. “I expect an explanation for this current failure,” he sneered. 

Armitage felt hot in his uniform. “Of course Supreme Leader, this was unacceptable,” he said knowing it was a bold opening statement. “Obviously, the base on Onderon had a leak, and clearly we’ve learned a great many flaws in the defense of it.”

Ren bowed his head. “They were prepared, and quite knowledgeable of the layout. They had time to disable two hangars worth of ships before making their escape,” Kylo explained. “I can take the knights and return to retrieve the asset,” he said. A solution seemed better than excuses at this point.

“I want a full evaluation of our personnel done on the base on Onderon. Immediately,” he nearly hissed the words before he glanced between the two of them. “Who all was on this assignment with you, Ren?”

The Supreme Leader knew full well who, but he was going to make a very clear point to his apprentice. The general had been correct. This was an unacceptable outcome. 

Hux nodded. “Of course, Supreme Leader. As we speak, data is being collected by some of my most trusted agents,” he added. He didn’t want to get punished with the other two.

Kylo Ren knew this was going to end badly. “I took Rey with me, Supreme Leader,” he said simply. “Obviously, I should have taken a greater detail,” he concluded. It wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t his, they got beat.

Snoke looked at Hux and gave the subtlest of nods before he focused on Kylo Ren and the girl, his lips curled into a sneer. “And tell me….how often during this assignment was your… _apprentice_ at your side?”

The way he spoke that one word had her stomach turn in knots. Clearly he either didn’t approve or thought that the title didn’t match her behavior. But the girl had no clue what to say in response, plus she wasn’t being addressed. 

“For most of the assignment. When the incursion was apparent, we parted ways to be more efficient,” he responded.

“Is the girl incapable of running on her own, Ren? What would you have done with one of your knights?” He drawled, his gaze moving between the girl and Ren.

Ren looked up to Snoke. “My knights and I would have handled the situation quite similarly I assure you. The rebels knew what to expect when they got in, I’m not sure we could have had a different outcome based on timing,” he said carefully. He knew this was risky, but there was more than just being present, the insurgence had cut down the guards across several floors.

His eyes narrowed slightly. “So your knights would have been at your side until the moment you knew there was a problem? They wouldn’t have spread out to ensure it?” It was a cold and angry question as he stared down at his apprentice. 

“The mission was get the asset, and get out,” he explained. “Yes, they would have followed me to the cell, taken the asset or in this case, realize the asset was compromised, and split up to try and regain control.”

Snoke gave a bit of a sneer. “When you finished bleeding your own saber, Ren, you were on assignments alone. You could handle yourself or you would die. I knew that you were powerful enough. So I ask you,” he drawled looking back at the girl even as she kept her eyes lowered. 

“If she is incapable of handling herself, then your plaything needs to stay aboard the Finalizer. What have you been training her for, Kylo Ren?” 

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” he murmured. She was capable of more, but this wasn’t an argument that could end well. Not for now.

Hux was remaining quiet for the most part. “Perhaps there’s an alternative, Supreme Leader,” he added. “Rey has been a promising asset. I’d like her on my detail eventually, though of course, this latest setback is most unfortunate. It might be best to test her abilities without our presence,” he offered.

The Supreme Leader leveled his steely gaze back on the general, his hands resting on the arms of that throne as he looked right at him with narrowed eyes. “How promising remains to be seen, General Hux. Capturing rebels on the Finalizer is different than truly being useful,” he drawled and looked back at the girl. “I feel you might both be getting distracted with your prize…”

“I was referring to how she handled the situation on Ilum,” he said, obviously annoyed by the situation. “Without her valiant efforts I wouldn’t be here,” his jaw tensed.

“Another example of poor management in a time of crisis, General Hux. The actions on Ilum cost the Order Starkiller base, making your pet project a waste of valuable resources,” he snarled, glancing between the two men. 

“While you have taught your pet how to fall in line and how to look like a member of the Order, it is clear that you are both being distracted by her. If she cannot handle an assignment without either of your influence, then she belongs back on the ship where she will not be a distraction. Am I making myself clear?” 

“Yes Supreme Leader,” Hux responded.

“Yes Supreme Leader,” Kylo mirrored.

“Good,” he snarled the word, leaning back into his throne as he looked between the two. “I expect every remaining member of that base to be interrogated, for the knights to sweep the surrounding settlement to see if there was a leak there, and we’ll find a job suitable for your… _apprentice_ , Ren. See if you can get anything more useful out of Dameron. How is the other Force sensitive coming along?”

“Slowly,” Ren said honestly. “It’s uncommon for Force users to be trained so late, but I hope he’ll at least find the same instincts as my knights,” he continued. After all, the knights weren’t trained, not in the ways of the Force, though every last one had a chaotic relationship with it.

“Whatever Ren’s been doing, it’s definitely made a difference in his simulations,” Hux said. “As for Dameron, we got his codes thanks to 87, as well as a few other key details I sent in my last report.”

“Continue that training then, Ren. I want marked improvements in the Force sensitive…”

Ren nodded his head. “Of course Supreme Leader.”

“And Dameron has more that he can give us, General Hux. If his usefulness has expired so should he,” he drawled, glancing between the men before letting his gaze settle on the girl again with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Dameron is more useful alive for the time being, if only to avoid creating a martyr,” Hux said. “His time will come,” he promised, with a glimmer of dark amusement in his gaze. Poe Dameron would be broken before being retired. Of that, he was certain.

The Supreme Leader gave a nod of his head, looking between all three, and the way that the girl wouldn’t look at him. He chuckled darkly. “Indecision has left your apprentice, at least, Ren…ensure it stays that way. I won’t suffer another failure like today.”

“I will,” he vowed.


	44. A Message

After everything that had transpired on the Supremacy, Hux had gone straight to his office and gotten to work. Meals skipped as he poured himself into ensuring he wouldn’t be seen as a failure by the Supreme Leader again. If he was to rise to the rank of grand admiral, rather than merely general of a single ship, there was work to be done . A few ideas he’d had were coming together, but before he could make any decisions, he had taken a day to gather his thoughts and make informed decisions on his plans before executing them.

Once he felt he’d gotten everything he needed to continue, he had sent for FN-2187. His success becoming dependent on the man that could make it all better or much worse.

This was going to be bad. The failure at the current mission meant that someone was going to pay for it when the commander came back to the ship, he had known that the general was going to want to make a point, to make sure that there was something they could hold over the rebels. 

Reluctantly leaving Poe, 87 made his way down the hall to general Hux’s quarters. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, not daring to enter without permission. 

“Come in,” the general called from his office, turning off a few holos he’d been watching and preparing for the company. He was paler than usual, an ashtray on his desk fuller than it had ever been since his father’s death.

87 strode into the general’s office, walking over and pausing right before his desk. Rather than relax, he moved into a soldier’s at ease position. He wasn’t scheduled for any training or tasks, all he could assume was that something more might have happened. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Sit,” he ordered, taking a drag from his death stick. 

He didn’t hesitate in taking the seat, keeping his posture straight and not asking another question. Clearly the general was out of sorts. 

“After recent events, we need to...remind the resistance we’re not to be trifled with,” he told the man before him. “I need you to use Dameron as an example, make them know who he belongs to and that he isn’t going anywhere,” he said simply, meeting the man’s gaze as he pulled out Poe’s comm link. “I’ll expect it back,” he murmured. 

That was...an odd request. He offered his hand for the comm link but he kept the general’s gaze. “...Make them know how exactly?” He asked cautiously. 

“Is he not compliant?” He demanded. “I made myself very clear when I handed you, Dameron. He’s not a partner.” His gaze remained on the man, looking for any weakness or falter. “We need a victory,” he stated honestly. “We need to shake them while they’re celebrating,” he murmured.

“He’s compliant,” he assured. Compliant enough. He’d have to have a talk with Poe when he got back to the room. “He’s not a partner, he’s mine. I remember, General Hux. But what exactly are you wanting them to hear?” If he had to, he could do this to keep Poe safe, he was sure of it, but he was not going to like it much. 

Hux leaned back in his seat. “I don’t want to influence the results too much, but enough for them to know he’s lost to them. You said it yourself, he’s yours. Make it a statement.”

87 gave a slight nod of his head. Of course. “A statement…yes, sir,” he murmured, trying not to blush a tad. While the general didn’t seem to mind showing off, if Poe was to be believed, he sort of was. 

“That’s all,” he ended curtly, blowing a cloud of smoke as he planned his next move. Hopefully 87 wouldn’t disappoint.

This was…shit. He could think of a few ways he was going to have to do this and part of it could be underhanded or he could be truthful. “Of course, sir,” he murmured as he moved to stand easily and turned to leave. 

In the hall, he turned over the comm link a few times in his hand, chewing at his bottom lip. Turning on the mic but muting the speaker on the tiny comm link, he put it in a pocket of his uniform and strode back into the room he had been sharing with Poe. 

Dameron had been sitting on one of the chairs, perched over the table as he waited for Finn to return. As the door opened he perked to look over and get a sense of how things had gone. 

“No hugs then?” He half smiled. After a few discussions in the shower he’d agreed to tone down his jokes but only so much. Anyway it was put, Poe Dameron was a brat.

87’s expression stayed rather serious as he looked over at his partner, letting the door close behind him. “Help me get undressed,” he drawled, his voice more a command while there was that gentleness in his eyes. They were slowly getting used to playing this game. 

There was a flutter to Poe’s long lashes as he stood and drew closer to his lover. He knew that look, and though it killed him inside, he knew the cost of staying alive. 

“Of course, sir,” he purred the words, glad for any excuse to get his hands on Finn. Aptly, his fingers undid the clasp of his lover’s belt, settling it on the chair before prying the dark tunic.

That purr made a shiver shoot down his spine as he looked at him, offering the beginnings of a smile as his fingers brushed through his hair. “Good boy,” he crooned the words as he helped get out of the dark tunic. 

Those two words had his nose wrinkle, but he didn’t falter as he moved onto Finn’s pants. Slowly sinking down as he eased the fabric to the ground. 

That nose wrinkle was almost enough to make 87 laugh, almost, but not quite. As he sank to his knees there before him, his fingers continued to stroke through his hair. He carefully stepped out of the pants, left in his basics and the boots and smirked just a little bit. 

“Someone’s eager,” he said, always enjoying that from him. 

Poe unlaced the boots and sat back on his haunches. “I can be less eager if you rather,” he responded with a hint of sass, a smile playing on his lips as he looked up teasingly at the man. He leaned in closer, yet careful not to actually touch his lover. Not yet.

Reaching down, he lightly took his lover’s chin in his hand and tilted his head up to look at him. “I’d rather you be so eager you can’t help but beg,” he rumbled, it was less a command and more a sensual growl.

So it was one of those nights. He slowly drew those basics down, leaning in to give Finn’s length a lick. “Mmm,” he murmured. “Maybe I’ll make you beg,” he teased as his hand moved to give his sack a firm squeeze.

That squeeze made him groan softly but his hand tightened slightly on his chin, pulling him in closer, his hardening length brushing against his lips. “Or maybe I’ll play with you till you feel like begging….and your eyes are unfocused with need,” he rumbled again, looking at his lover. There was a dark sort of sensual energy to it all. 

87 might have been pushing because of their situation, but there was something about Poe lost to desire and pleasure that just made it more appealing the more he did it. 

“Promise?” He tried not to moan. Every passing day made it harder to cling to his principles. Under different circumstances he would have had no issues being turned on by this, but being on the Finalizer always made him need just a bit more.

“Promise to behave?” He drawled, reaching down to strip the pilot out of his own tunic and tossing it aside. 

Even on his best day in the Resistance Poe had trouble following rules. With a playful expression he leaned in and nipped at his lover’s pelvis. “I’ll try,” he drawled.

Better than what some people in the Resistance would have gotten from him. “Try hard,” he murmured with a shiver before he guided the tip of his length to his lover’s mouth. 

Lips parting, he let his tongue swirl over that length. Smoothing over as much of him as he could before slipping him into his mouth. His gaze was on Finn as he took more of him in, his hand firmly settling on the base as he worked him.

A groan left his lips as that hand on his face lightly brushed his cheek, a slight show of gentleness, before his hand brushed through his hair. “So good,” he crooned in praise, keeping himself from arching into that warmth of his mouth. 

Praise had always gone a long way with Poe, and in that moment, it had him taking more of his lover in. While his thumb drew circles on the underside of the man’s length, his tongue smoothed and teased that sensitive tip, tracing along the edges, pressing against his frenulum.

Another moan left him at that, his fingers brushing through the pilot’s locks as he looked down at him. This man could drive him insane if he let him, and part of it was what he could do with that mouth. “Kriff,” he barely managed to hold back another groan. 

A grin played on his lips and glimmered in his eyes at that, spurring him forward as he teased his man. Smoothing from the base of his length to his sack, Poe seized him with a firm grasp. His other hand in a fist around his thumb as he pushed forward, taking as much of his lover as he could until he could feel him in the back of his throat.

“Kriff,” he moaned again, his hand tightening in his lover’s hair as he couldn’t help but arch into him a little bit more, looking down at him with a deep hunger and appreciation. “You’re so good at that,” he managed to say, voice strained with pleasure and self control as his other hand brushed down the side of Poe’s face and along the side of his neck. 

“Yeah?” he asked, pumping his lover a few times before taking him back in his mouth, a glimmer of pride in his chocolate gaze. 

“Yes,” he almost hissed the word before he groaned, arching into his lover’s mouth a bit as his hand tightened in his hair. After letting Poe move over him like that just a few more times he drew back, his voice dropping a bit lower. “Strip for me, Dameron,” he rumbled. 

Poe licked his lips and looked over his lover a moment before slowly standing up. “Not much left to take off…” he drawled, toying with the zip of his pants as he stepped out of his boots. 

“Still,” he stated simply as he looked him over, pulling him close to claim his lips in a heated kiss. 

Returning the kiss was easy. It had him pushing down pants and basics before reaching to touch his lover. Gentle caresses trailed down his front and up his back as he deepened that kiss.

Those touches had him shiver and he nipped at his bottom lip lightly. “You’re mine,” he rumbled against his lips, letting himself feel that protective possessiveness to feed into this encounter. He didn’t have to make too much of a point. Just that all of this was willing on Poe’s part. At least here. 

“All yours,” he agreed, seizing his cheeks and kissing him more deeply. Body flush against his, he nipped at his lover’s bottom lip.

Kissing him back just as deeply, he groaned and started to walk them both back towards the bed, his hands smoothing down his sides and seizing his length to stroke over it. 

His breath caught in his throat, fingers trailing down his jaw and neck on his way to reach down between them and mirror those strokes. With the bed at the back of his legs he pulled back to look at his lover, letting his nose brush against his as his lips hovered over his lips.

As those touches were mirrored, he groaned softly and slightly tightened his grip on his lover, continuing to stroke over him slowly as he did so. “All mine,” he murmured against his lips. “Aren’t you?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” he nipped along his lover’s neck, wondering what had happened with the general that he needed the assertion. He sucked in Finn’s lobe.

“You are…but I want to hear it,” he murmured and nuzzled at his neck with a soft groan. Poe was going to drive him mad. He nipped at his neck and started to push him back onto the bed. 

With a final nip he settled back on the bed. “I’m yours,” he murmured, tongue slicking over his lips as he eyed the other man. “All yours. Only yours.”

“Good,” he murmured before pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Move up further on the bed,” he murmured, his hand trailing down to lightly trace up and down along his length once before dipping down to caress over his sack and back up again slowly. 

As much as he wanted to be a brat and say make me, those touches had him leaning his head back as he did as he was told for once. “Mmmm,” he sounded. “Like this?” 

“Just like that for me, Poe,” he rumbled as he moved up onto the bed with him, continuing those slow strokes over his lover as he settled between his legs, far more intent on taking the lead this time.

The way he touched him had Poe groaning in pleasure. Incomprehensible sounds escaped him. “Oh,” he finally managed, pushing his head back into the pillows.

A smirk curved his lips as he trailed kisses slowly up his chest and along his collarbone. As he settled between his legs, he slowly teased the tip of his length against his entrance. “Just like that,” he praised again with a grin, feeling just as pleased that he was getting lost with him.

Legs spreading further he arched towards his lover. “Just like that,” he murmured, almost whining as he pulled at his partner.

A bit more of a smirk curved his lips as he nibbled at his collarbone and then trailed those kisses further up his neck as he slowly started to press inside of him, taking his sweet time about it. 

“Oh,” he sounded, reaching to grip his lover’s hip while his other hand clasped his head. His lips pressed kisses to his lover’s temple. “So good.”

“Yes, you are,” he murmured against his skin as he slowly filled him. He paused there for a moment with a soft groan before slowly pulling back out, only to thrust back in. The pace was slow, almost agonizingly slow. 

Poe made a sound between a moan and a whine. He wanted more. So much more. “Please,” he arched into the motion.

A bit of a smirk curved his lips and he nipped at his bottom lip lightly. “What was that?” He teased lightly, keeping the motions slow for another few thrusts with a soft groan. 

“Please?” He asked cheekily, though the need was clear in his gaze. Every slow thrust only making him want to impale himself on his lover.

“Mmm, I do believe I said I’d make you beg,” he murmured and nibbled along his jaw. 

Poe closed his eyes to regroup. “Did you?” He asked. He couldn’t remember if he had or not. Especially when being teased so cruelly. “Or did I?” He taunted lightly.

87 slowed to a stop, slowly circling his hips. “Mmm, I do believe I did. So if you want more…maybe you should say that with a bit less cheek,” he teased with a smirk. 

That tone, the smirk, Poe couldn’t stop himself. “Hmmm or what?” He bit his lower lip as he eyed his partner.

Eyeing the man beneath him back he slowly drew himself out of him with a bit of a smirk. “Or I can make a certain set of cheeks red until you do….”

Feeling that loss made Poe pout the slightest bit. “Is that so?” he asked, with a cheeky look. “Then I suppose you’ll make me,” he smirked.

A bit of a smirk curved his own lips at that as he drew back, reaching to stroke one hand slowly over his length. “Bend over the bed then, Dameron,” he growled softly, but that warmth stayed in his eyes. 

“All these demands,” he smirked, a warmth reciprocated in his gaze. “Has the First Order gone soft on me?”

A bit of a smirk curved his lips as he grabbed his lover and pulled him down to the edge of the bed. “If you wanted to be man-handled,” he drawled as he moved off the bed and started to flip the pilot over. “All you had to do was ask nicely.”

That flip had him hold back a chuckle. The last thing he needed was for Hux to think his lover was weak. “Is that all?” he asked, looking at the trooper from over his shoulder.

“If you asked it without the cheek,” he countered with a smirk. Taking a moment to caress a hand down his lover’s back before delivering a hard swat to his rear. 

A hiss escaped him at that hit. “You like my cheek,” he gripped the comforter, bracing himself for the next one.

“At times,” he drawled before carressing over his rear and bringing his hand down again with a bit more of a smirk. “Count for me,” he teased.

“More demands,” he groaned, biting down on his lower lip. “I thought I was supposed to be begging,” he reminded.

A bit of a smirk curved his lips. “You can count till you feel like begging...since you said I’d have to make you,” he murmured, brushing his hand up his back slowly before delivering a harder spank to his rear. 

Poe slicked his lips. “I was hoping you’d have a nicer way,” he smirked over his shoulder.

A smirk curved his lips. “I did give you the option to beg with me still inside of you,” he reminded as he smacked his rear again, letting his hand linger over it to quell some of the sting. 

“I did rather enjoy you inside me,” he groaned, pushing himself back into that hand.

“You know what you have to do if you want me back inside,” he murmured with another swat, grabbing his ass and squeezing it lightly. 

A moan escaped him at that squeeze. “Five,” he murmured. “Please?” he asked.

“Mmm, that sounded like a question, Poe,” he drawled and lightly squeezed him again before bringing his hand back down on his rear. 

“Six,” he called. “Please fuck me,” he asked again.

“More specific…but more a question than you begging,” he murmured and caressed that hand back up his back, brushing it through his hair and turning his head to look at him, pressing close again. He let him feel just how hard he still was. 

“Don’t make me have to get to ten,” he crooned with a smirk, that teasing warmth in his gaze even as he continued this little game. This little message. 

Poe moaned as he felt that hard thick length against his rear, it made his own erection twitch. Head back he extended his neck a bit to give a little slack to the tug in his hair. “What happens if you get to ten?” he had to ask.

“Then you’re not getting off,” he playfully threatened, but he’d hold to it, there was a seriousness there in his eyes. He had to make points and prove things after all.

He released his hair and trailed that hand back down his back and delivered another strike to his rear. 

“Cruel.” The word got skewed by the hit. “Seven.” Kriff, that didn’t leave a lot of time for begging did it? With a firmer grip on the sheets, he looked over his shoulder towards his lover. “I want you inside me,” he purred. “I want to ride you until your thighs just about buckle, and then,’ he bit his lips. “I want to fuck you until you spill all over yourself,” he ended the statement on a groan, just the thought of it had him yearning. 

“Lots of wants,” he murmured, but there was an even more intense heat to his gaze as his hand traced over the curve of his ass, lightly squeezing him. “And why should I give you what you want,” he questioned with a croon of his own and a smirk. This was the furthest he’d pushed this game and yet it was getting more enjoyable to do so.

“Wants that are aimed at pleasing you,” he reminded pushing back into that hand rubbing and squeezing the reddened flesh of his behind. “Unless you rather do all the work…” he drawled cheekily.

A bit more of a smirk curved his lips as he leaned in and kissed his lips. “True…and you do such a good job pleasing me,” he murmured against him as he pressed into him slowly. “But what do you want more...to ride me or me to fuck you into this mattress?”

Kriff. A shiver raked down his spine, his body pushing back. The taste of his lover lingering on his lips. It was a hard choice, both had their appeal. “I’m yours,” he looked back to his partner. He meant it. Not because it was necessary, or for his survival. 

A bit of a smile curved his lips and he kissed him again as his hand moved, guiding him to his entrance for him to slowly start to fill him again with a groan.

Poe moaned into those plump welcoming lips, pushing back into his lover. Being pounded into the mattress would be a perfect way of forgetting he was on an ISD held like a slave in the Hutt entourage. 

87 kissed him more deeply and intensely, starting at that slow pace again but he was gradually picking up the pace, as promised. He nipped at that plump bottom lip and couldn’t help the grin as he slowly straightened up a bit, one hand gripping his waist. 

He gladly met that tongue, his breath growing more shallow with every thrust. A groan escaped him at that nip, a motion he returned before clutching the bed more firmly as his lover made good on his word. “Kriff,” he moaned.

“You feel amazing,” he groaned as he gradually picked up the pace, thrusting into him with just enough force so it wasn’t as gentle as he usually was. His grip tightened on his hips and he pulled him back into those thrusts as he moaned. 

With every thrust, Poe pushed back into his lover. That possessive way in which he was being held only made him enjoy it that much more. “You…” he groaned. “Feel so good…” his knuckles were white from gripping the sheet. Tendrils of pleasure shooting through him, making his hair feel like they were standing on edge with every stroke into him.

Another moan left him at that and one hand bunched in the sheets next to him while the other gripped his hips. He kept that more brutal pace with his lover, his breathing uneven as another moan left his lips. Pleasure rolled through him and he couldn’t help but feel just a little smug. 

“Kriff,” he moaned, his body feeling alight with every stroke into him. That hard pace pulling sounds from the pilot. “Oh..” he sounded digging into the mattress. In that moment, his lover could have asked nearly anything and he would do it so long as he drilled him that way.

“Kriff, so good,” he almost growled the words as he kept at that pace, building both of them up as he drilled him into the mattress over and over again. “You’re mine,” he murmured with that edge of possession. 

“Mhmm,” he sounded, having trouble making a coherent statement. He couldn’t deny that. “Yours,” he promised. “All yours,” he nearly cried.

“Yes,” he groaned, attempting to keep that pace still as he continued. At the current pace he wouldn’t last all that long and he knew, but he wanted to get Poe just as close as he was before he’d send them over that edge. 

Poe was a mess, a complete mess at his partner’s mercy, and he knew that. He wanted to claim Finn as his too, but in that moment, all he knew was this was where he belonged. Not on an ISD, not in the First Order, but right there with his lover.

87 had to hold back another curse as he trailed kisses along the back of Poe’s neck, his hand tightening in the sheets in a white knuckled grip as he moaned. Perfect. Poe was absolutely perfect. 

It was a single hit against his sweet spot that had him spilling over onto the sheets, his teeth nearly breaking skin on his lower lip as he stopped himself from calling out his name, the one he had picked for him the first day they met.

As he felt him tense with his own pleasure and it was only another two shallow thrusts that had 87 spilling into him with a groan. He stilled against him, his hand tightening on his waist a moment as he brushed kisses along the back of his shoulder. 

Winded, Poe struggled to stay up, his limbs feeling shaken in the aftermath. “Kriff,” he breathed into the mattress, resting his head to the bed.

The force sensitive trainee slowly drew out of his lover, rolling onto his back on the bed with a slow sigh of pleasure as he grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, peeking from under his arm as he collapsed. Just lying there a while before reaching to touch his lover.

He pulled him in closer to him and kissed him gently, his fingers stroking through his hair and keeping him close at that. In a moment he’d have to turn off that comm. 

Poe kissed him back. “We made a mess,” he managed between meetings of lips.

“Mmm. You made a mess of the bed, I made a mess of you,” he murmured against his lips before he nipped him gently and stroked a hand down his back. 

A bit of a smile lingered on his lips. “So you made a mess,” he teased lightly. “Sounds right…”

He brought his hand down in a playfully light swat on his rear with a smile. “Hush,” he chuckled and nipped at his bottom lip before he slowly moved to get up, stretching. “Go start the fresher. I’ll take care of the bed.”

That swat had him give a bit of a squirm. “You mean I have to get up,” he grumbled, burying his face in that broad chest before him. 

A bit of a rumble of a laugh left him. “You commented that we made a mess. So, one of those steps is you going to get cleaned up now isn’t it?”

Poe had a few retorts he wanted to use and sighed. “Fine,” he sighed. “Just gotta find my legs.”

A bit of a smirk curved his lips and he kissed him again for good measure. “Take your time with that,” he chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair before moving to get up carefully. 

He wandered over to his clothes on the floor, his and Poe’s, and started to pick them up and head for that laundry chute. While he did, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and turned off the device there. The jacket had to be hung up anyway. 

Stretching, he rolled to watch as his lover cleaned up after them. At least he was sure he had that different from the scavenger girl. Lazily he finally rose to go to the shower and be somewhat useful.

He hung up his coat, making sure that the comm link was off and in his jacket, and put all of their clothing down the chute, along with that set of sheets. There was another set he’d put on once they showered. Now that all of that was finished...he made his way to the shower to join his lover.


	45. Nosedive

Supreme Leader Snoke had made his wishes clear, and while Armitage wasn’t following the exact path that might have been prescribed, he had come across interesting readings in his tutelage of the girl. It had inspired him to take a few leaflets of past figureheads of the Empire and apply them in a manner that would suit the needs of the First Order. Although the plan he was about to set in motion then wasn’t one he was fond of, it seemed a waste of resources not to go through with it.

Sat behind his desk, he was reading over transcripts from 0BBY. It was an interesting era, and though many had seen Lothal as a failure, there were many lessons to be learned from the various losses and insurgences that had been witnessed. Reminders of what he was working towards while he waited for Rey to return with FN-2187 and Dameron as he had requested.

Rey honestly was trying not to glance back at the pilot, her hair back in a neat braid over the shoulder of her First Order uniform. It was getting longer and it was almost a better mark for how long she had been here than the time itself. Something she’d think about that later. 87 and Dameron were right behind her as she knocked on General Hux’s door. She could almost taste the apprehension from 87. 

He always seemed so nervous, even in his newer uniform. He was still a little tired from training with Rey and Ren, the pair of them keeping the former trooper on his toes. 

A stark contrast to Poe Dameron, hands in his pockets, or rather the pockets of the jacket he stole from his lover. He looked around, as if admiring some scenery, though he wasn’t really looking so much as he was casing the place. Old habits were rather hard to part with.

The doors opened, likely at the general's request. Rey stepped inside, easily moving to stand into a soldier’s at ease once there before him. “87 and Dameron for you, General Hux,” she stated simply with a small smile. 

The former trooper still stood a little tensely, keeping Dameron a step or two behind him. The fact that his jacket was on the man hopefully didn’t matter much and he could easily brush it off as him displaying who Dameron belonged to. There were other ways but this was simpler. 

“Excellent,” Hux praised, settling his tablet down. “87,” he greeted, and paused with a perked brow as he looked at Dameron. “Please, take a seat,” he offered the men. Rey was more than welcome at his side.

Dameron had seen more of the general’s quarters than he’d wished, but his office was one he had never been in before. It merely made him clutch the comm link in his pocket a bit more firmly. How long had his lover had it? How had it gotten to him? He had a number of questions, but none that he was certain he’d like the answer to. Instead, he focused on being... less of a brat, mostly. As hard as that could be. He looked to his lover instead of taking a seat. After all, wasn’t that the sort of behavior the ginger man before them would expect? Or at least want.

Rey moved around the desk to actually stand at the general’s side, her posture not relaxing but she seemed a bit more comfortable being closer to the man. Though her gaze moved between the other two men, carefully watching their exchanges. 

Rather than look at Dameron for a moment, he moved to take a seat first and then glanced back at him with a slight smile. “You can sit,” he assured with that level of authority that he knew that Hux would expect. Luckily, it looked like Poe was ready to play along a little bit more at least when they were around the general. 

Hux approved of the display, but he knew better than to trust Poe Dameron further than he could throw him. “I’m glad to see Dameron is behaving,” he looked to the trooper. “I need you to enlist him in a...project of mine,” he murmured.

“What project would he be helpful with, General Hux?” 87 asked calmly, not taking his eyes off the general even though he wanted to glance at the girl. Normally Rey’s face wasn’t nearly as guarded as the general’s. Years of practice he supposed. 

While his partner might not have been able to keep his sights on Rey, Dameron gave a few looks her way, taking in as much as he could from where he sat without bringing attention to himself. For the time being.

Hux met the trooper’s gaze. “I want him in a flight sim with some of our pilots,” he said simply. “He is one of the finest the Academy’s produced, and he’s survived our most elite pilots, I want to know why.” His gaze flickered towards the pilot.

Dameron’s knuckles were white around that comms as he struggled not to make a smart ass comment. “Y-” he had to press his lips together.

“Go on, Dameron,” Hux gave him the rope he needed to hang himself.

“You want me to hand your pilots asses to them?”

“Essentially,” he nodded.

Poe’s gaze flickered to Rey, a small smile perking the corners of his lips.

Rey glanced back at Poe and lifted a brow. “You want to say something, Dameron?”

87 simply looked shocked but he glanced at Poe and glanced back at the general. “He can help train your men, General Hux.”

The pilot looked back at Rey. “Just wondering how much you’ll brag about flying once I teach you to nose dive,” he smirked.

“You can keep whatever rivalry this is in sims and out of my office,” he warned.

“Of course, General Hux. Besides, if me simply mentioning my flying comes off as bragging to Dameron, that sounds like a him problem,” she murmured calmly with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Hux gave her a warning look. “One of many problems,” he shrugged his shoulders and looked at 87. “You’ll be his handler. I want him in before the others and out once the way is clear. No one is to know who’s flying the sim,” he said simply. “You’ll report to me, any deviation from his task will be punished.” He met the man’s gaze, ignoring the pilot. 

87 gave a nod of his head simply at that. “Keep him away from the others and make sure they think it’s simply someone else or data running their sims. Understood, sir,” he replied calmly before glancing at his pilot. “I’ll make sure he can handle that.”

“Oh, and if he seems to be holding back, you’ll be supplied a few vials of truth serum,” Hux added. “I’ll want full transcripts of course,” he glanced at Poe. This was a rather pleasant turn around.

“I have a feeling he won’t need much convincing, General Hux,” 87 murmured. The only thing he might need convincing of was keeping himself out of sight. 

Rey barely managed to not roll her eyes. She doubted Dameron would help them much willingly, even if it did keep him from being beaten up or killed. If they didn’t have 87 then he likely wouldn’t co-operate at all. 

Even Poe knew this was a double edged sword. He’d have to watch himself, to not give too much for them to prepare for, but he’d flown long enough a few smuggler tricks would be more than workable. This was an interesting predicament. So much for him never flying again. A message he hoped was clear as he gave Rey a look.

Rey just narrowed her eyes back at Dameron, half tempted to point out that he wasn’t getting back into the black but he was simply going to be in sims. She got to actually go out and be in space. 

Hux nodded. “You know him best,” he shrugged. “I’ll have the schedule sent to your data pad,” he said simply.

87 gave a nod of his head at that. “Thank you, sir. I’ll make sure that we’re punctual,” he murmured, actually reaching over to stroke his fingers through Poe’s hair without looking at him. It would help sell the idea that he saw him as more an extension of himself or a pet rather than the amazing man that he was.

A shiver rolled down Poe’s spine at those fingers. Such a harsh contrast to the desire to gag at Hux’s statement. 

Hux kept his features impassible, though a deep desire to gag was felt. “I expect nothing less,” he warned. He wouldn’t suffer failure on something that was easily controlled. “Rey, take Dameron back to 87s quarters,” he said gently. It would give him time to speak with the trooper and establish some ground rules. A few things the pilot didn’t need to know. “Usual rules apply,” he added. She could gag him, and use force if he tried to escape, but mostly, she was free to antagonize him within reason.

87 brushed his fingers back through his partner’s hair once more before he put his hands in his lap. “Behave for Officer Rey,” he murmured to Poe, cutting a glance at him. Antagonizing her some was fine, but anything more and they were both in for it. 

The brunette gave a nod of her head as she moved around the desk. “I’ll report to you once 87 returns to him,” she replied easily as she gestured for Dameron to get up without a word, not speaking to him at all at the moment. 

Hux gave a nod while Poe looked at his lover and gave the slightest nod, though he wouldn’t be as well behaved the moment he was back in his room. He knew that much. Still, he rose from his seat and followed the young woman out of the general’s office.

Rey stayed close to Poe, making sure that he wouldn’t stray from where they were going. Once down the hall she opened the door and let him enter first before she strode in after him and took a seat at that table and crossed one leg over the other, eyeing him slightly. 

As she settled, Poe slipped out of his boots and sat back on the bed. “This is becoming routine,” he drawled, eying her. 

“Keeping an eye on you? So it would seem,” she murmured with very little enthusiasm. 

Settling his arms behind his head, he leaned back and took a moment to just bask. Things were going surprisingly well. “Must be frustrating for you,” he said lightly. “It took you catching me to wear a jacket like this one right?” He settled happily in 87’s jacket out of spite.

A bit of a scoff left her lips at that as she looked at him. “You’re wearing his jacket. It isn’t yours, Dameron. It’s as marking as a collar around your neck.” She drawled with a pointed look at him. 

“Yes, but tomorrow I get to leave this room, and serve you your ass,” he smiled. “It’s almost like...I’m...what’s the word I’m looking for. Needed? No, not clear enough. More than a fuck toy...eh a bit cold…” he thought out loud.

“Hmm, not heard or seen by the members of the ship, and I am. Not allowed to be anywhere unescorted, and I am. Seems you’ve only elevated your status enough to be _useful_ for more than just a bed warmer. Congratulations. But you still aren’t out in the black. Still not able to help your precious Resistance.”

“Yet,” he said. “I can’t do any of that, yet,” he added with a sigh. “And I didn’t have to trick anyone into an interrogation room, which...cheap shot by the way.”

“I attempted to trick you, Poe. Solo saw through me. And you still don’t know me, Dameron. You could hear everything this ship has to say about me...and you’d still know nothing at all,” she drawled. 

He looked at her. “I’ve been on enough ships to know exactly what they say without stepping out there.” Higher ranking members could bark all the orders they wanted, a grunt was a grunt. “Met enough of you,” he shrugged. “But you’re right, you’re so special,” he mocked.

“I didn’t claim to be special, Dameron. Yet you think you’re so untouchable, so above judgement. Haven’t seen you trying to escape. Haven’t seen you trying to do anything other than stay here like a good little pet,” she stated calmly and shrugged her shoulders. “The Order discovered another base on a tropical planet and you can’t do a thing to stop it. You’re stuck. Right here.”

So touchy. “It’s worked out for you,” he reminded with a smile. “And you’re right, I can’t do anything,” he murmured. “I know General Leia, and she’s handled bigger and badder,” he concluded simply. “So I see this as...retirement,” he shrugged.

That actually made her raise a brow at that. Retirement, huh? Interesting. “What an odd way to look at it,” she murmured, not sounding judgemental or angry but just...curious. A hint of who she likely was before all of this with the Order peeking through. 

“I’ve fought a long time,” he explained. “At a time like this, this is as close to a vacation a pilot can get,” he shrugged. He’d come to terms with the fact that no one was coming a while back. It still stung, but he understood it. Even if he wouldn’t have agreed with it on the other end with another commander fallen in enemy hands. Wasn’t his type.

“How old are you?” She murmured with just a bit of curiosity. While she had looked at his file, it was more a comprehensive history rather than giving away any specific dates or anything. 

Poe smiled. “Read all about me and they didn’t bother to dig up my birthday,” he shook his head, a hand over his heart as if she had actually shattered it. 

Rey couldn’t help but shrug. “Your birthday wasn’t important for me to know,” she stated simply. Just like neither Kylo or Hux knew her own birthday. 

“And what has my history really taught you beyond whether I'm either really lucky or just that good?” He asked with a wink. 

That wink made her roll her eyes but there was the ghost of a smile, a glimmer of who she was before all of this peeking through to the surface. “That you don’t know when to quit, you were indecisive for awhile, and that luck or skill has gotten you rather far.”

“You’re young, it’s okay to be young,” he said gently. Of course he could think of a few things her list lacked. 

“I’m not that young,” she almost grumbled the words. Twenty. She was twenty now. That much time had passed. 

He looked at her. “I’m older than Ben, or Ren,” he said quietly. She wanted perspective, he’d throw her a bone.

Perhaps she was young compared to the pilot then. That bit of surprise showed on her face for a moment before in a blink it was gone, replaced with that cool collected exterior the Order had given her. “Interesting.”

“That I was taking joy rides before you were a thought?” He asked with a chuckle. “Or that you probably just pieced the other part of your lover's name?”

That one word shouldn’t have made that fluttery feeling in her chest happen. Lover. While she would like to think that, she knew better. It’s why whenever the pilot said those things it stung so badly. “The first one. You mentioned Master Ren’s old given name before,” she reminded. 

As far as pilots went, he had outlived a number of them considering his choice of banners and ships to fly in. “There was a Ren, before Ren,” he said. “In case he tries to pass off those knights of his as...well his...Seems no matter where he goes, things are simply...handed to him,” he shrugged. 

He had one thing in common with Rey, he’d worked for what he had, even with his father’s position, he had dipped so low, only to reemerge on top. Not because it was placed before him on a silver platter, but because he’d earned it. Many, even in the Resistance, had found issue with his appointment to commander given his past, others respected him for it. 

“You’d be surprised. This doesn’t seem to have just been handed to him,” she murmured. Not with how the knights demanded something before you could join them, though she seemed to have earned her place with the slaughter of that village, giving up more pieces of her morals. 

Poe looked at her. “If that’s how you see it,” he shrugged. “You just have a piece of the puzzle,” he reminded her. Something he enjoyed. Even now, she merely got glimpses. Just being there, he was finding pieces that gave him a more complete picture from what he knew. 

“More than a piece. Though the same goes for you, Dameron,” she drawled, clearly getting a little defensive now. While he wasn’t being as horrible as he normally was, which was strange to her, he was still underestimating what she saw. 

“Right, because the Resistance is blind, and knows nothing,” he chuckled. He’d seen the devastation the knights were capable of, had heard Luke’s accounts on the matter. Even Ben had been shaken that first time he’d faced them. 

“I didn’t say they were blind, Dameron, though they might as well be. I was saying that _you_ didn’t have a full picture,” she almost grumbled as she took in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly to get herself to relax. It was easier to lapse into anger when anger is what helped keep her alive in many different situations. 

“Still so touchy,” he mocked lightly. “Trouble with the masters?” 

“No trouble with my teacher or the general, no,” she replied calmly, not even about to comment on the master’s comment. 

“I have a much better idea of the picture than a mere...officer of the Order,” he drawled. “And sure, that’s why 87’s in there, and you’re...babysitting…”

_Mere officer of the Order_ rang in her head along with all the other things that she was. Some of them were things Dameron had called her, others were things that Snoke had called her, Kylo barely called her anything other than scavenger or her name, and the general had called her a number of different things. 

“87 has to catch up with training and be briefed on how to handle you in public. My duties outside of the occasional babysitting of you is not your concern.”

“It’s definitely not training anyone in flight,” he smirked.

“No. It’s training your keeper in the Force and making sure he knows how to fight with something other than a blaster.”

Poe looked at her. “He trains with Ren as well,” he pointed. “Which makes you...practice?” 

“I also train him when Master Ren is busy,” she simply stated as well. Plus she did go on jobs, even if the last one had ended poorly. 

“When he does important work?” 

“When he has a job that doesn’t require more than one person. I’ve also been on jobs.” It was starting to grow tempting to gag him again. 

Poe looked at her. “Defensive,” he murmured.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” She grumbled. 

“Depends who you ask,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and let out a groan, rubbing at her temples. It was so tempting to let her hair out of the braid. “Just when I was beginning to think you weren’t utterly terrible,” she drawled. Actually half meaning it. In another life, they might have been friends. 

“Is that what we were doing? And here I thought you were trying to hint at how doomed the resistance was so you didn’t feel so broken into…”

“It might not have been what you intended. But I saw someone other than an overgrown Resistance brat,” she muttered with a shake of her head. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. 

“What can I say, trouble’s my middle name,” he said. 

“The Resistance is doomed. General Organa would do better to beg for mercy and accept exile, if that would even be allowed after what she’s done.”

“Are we talking general doom, or like doom doom,” he taunted.

“I’m about to grab the gag,” she cautioned with a glare. 

“You brought up the doom…”

“You’re the one that brought it back up, Dameron.”

“I was offering you a chance to really stick the poker in,” he shrugged. “Or maybe I was calling your bluff...”

“Considering that the First Order has found the base on D’Qar, it’s rather doomed.” She stated bluntly, giving a bit more detail to the pilot. 

He tried to keep calm, but that was indeed a base. “I see, guess that was just a matter of time,” he sighed.

“Considering your Resistance has no further allies now that the Republic is gone, you are right about that. Just a matter of time.”

Though he wouldn’t underestimate the resourcefulness of the resistance, he could see her point to an extent. “So it’s the final stretch then." It made sense that he was still alive.

“Mhmm,” she agreed easily enough. It was why after she had no place else to go and after she had seen the destruction of the planets holding the Republic...she had simply tried to find her place in her new reality.

That was something. He wasn’t sure if he could really change the outcome, even with that knowledge. He didn’t think about it, it was easier not to give himself away if he kept his mind busy with everything else going on. Rebellions were built on hope, he knew that much, something that was hard to find between these walls.

Part of her wanted to goad him, but there would be enough time for that. Kicking him when he was down was only so fun for the young woman after all. Though as her data pad chimed she pulled it from her inner pocket and checked over it before glancing at him. “87 will be back for you momentarily,” she drawled as she moved to stand and stepped outside the door, letting it slide closed behind her. 

As she left, he felt a bit of relief. Needing a moment, not that he had much time to waste. His hand moved to the pocket of his jacket and pulled his comm out, looking at it and the door. Quickly, he made his way to the adjoining room and turned the fresher on before dialing in his code. As he held the device he hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. After the last call, he doubted his code was still in operation, but Leia could surprise him sometimes.

Rather than a comm’s operator, it seemed that there was a bypass straight to the top as the voice that came through the comm would be familiar to him. 

“Is this actually you this time, Black Leader?”

“Kriff,” he muttered, realizing what had occurred, or rather what he had hoped hadn’t occurred. It wasn’t the first time the general had seen him at rock bottom, but this was different. “Yes...not much time…” he said needing to get his peace out before he knew they’d be interrupted. “They know about D’Qar…” he got to the point. “Not sure if or when I can get another message through.”

“Kriff is exactly what we heard,” the general muttered, only the faintest note of amusement there, likely to lighten the mood but her voice sounded further away for a moment. “Send a message to D’Qar. Get nonfighters off the planet,” she barked before sounding closer again. “Make it a when, Dameron.”

Poe closed his eyes and rested his head against the glass of the shower. “Ay ay, general,” he murmured. “Also, they’re having me test their pilots,” he warned. He knew he didn’t have time to get into details. Closing the comms, he held it a moment as he looked around, finding a place to store it before stripping out of his clothes. He would have to sell the shower after all.

87 opened the door of their room a few moments later and walked in, shrugging out of his jacket with a bit of a groan before he stripped off his boots. The sound of the shower made him smile slightly though and he chuckled. 

“Finishing up or is there time for me to join you?”

“Always time for you,” he called back, making sure his hair was saturated before being joined.

That was something he could get used to hearing no matter where in the galaxy they were. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes before he joined him in the adjoining room, stepping into the fresher and pulling him back against him to nuzzle against his neck with a sigh. 

Poe brought those arms around him. Every part of him wanted to turn and strike his lover across the face what he’d pulled with his comm, but that would mean admitting to having it, and having contacted the resistance which he wasn’t in a position to do if he was to check in again.

87 nuzzled in against his neck lightly and closed his eyes, just simply holding him there in the warm spray. “The other pilots aren’t going to know what hit them,” he murmured, looking at the silver lining of Poe getting to show just how superior he was to honestly all of the Order’s pilots. 

“That they won’t…” he agreed.


	46. Trial

While most of the ship was either sleeping or getting breakfast, Poe Dameron had been given a pilot uniform and helmet to keep him from view. Even their route through the ISD had been planned to avoid any unnecessary interaction that might expose him. Once in the simulation area, he was led to one of the pods. Once inside his only communication would be with FN-2187, his handler. It was better than nothing.

Strapping himself in, he removed the helmet and ran his hands through his hair. No one could see him inside, except maybe his lover.

“So what am I flying?” he asked, going through his pre-flight check. Training cockpits were all the same, but that didn’t mean they weren’t programmed to represent a number of crafts.

FN-2187 was handling the recordings of the sims and had a comm piece in his ear as he watched the pre-flight check with a bit of a smile. “Today you’re flying a TIE/sf. Straight forward enough. If any of them manage to get an edge on you in this then you’ll be moved to a Whisper.”

If. Because Dameron was one of the best pilots that 87 had ever seen. If, because he wasn’t sure if any of the trainees would be able to get a jump on him or even get close. The only one that might would be Rey and that was because she had been training with the general. 

“And I don’t even get a gunner?” he smirked. He liked a challenge, even if it meant taking a two seater on his own. 

As he had that thought, Rey strode into the room and moved to the pod that she normally piloted. Knowing that Dameron would boast if he knew which one was hers, she was actually kind of glad there was a level of anonymity to it all as she climbed in and strapped in, putting on her helmet and the mask just in case she got spaced in the sim. 

“How many asses am I serving today?” Talking made him feel a bit less claustrophobic. It wasn’t really the black he was going to, out there, it was cold, in here, it felt too hot, too small...He put his helmet on and cast the feelings away. Nothing sending someone spiralling out of control couldn’t fix.

“The sim is modified to allow for you to access the guns a bit more easily. None of them are getting gunners either,” 87 explained with a bit of a grin, watching as Rey shot him a glance before she pulled down the door to the pod. “Should be six unless there was a change to the schedule,” he replied as a few more pilots trickled in. 

Poe smirked. “Well then, guess I’ll have to play with them a bit if I want to stay out a bit longer,” he grinned as he took off.

“I suppose you will,” he chuckled, watching as the others got prepped into their pods for the flight simulations. 

Rey was the first one to finish her flight check and actually launch her TIE, getting a feeling for the modified controls once again and waiting for the others. They’d start in just a moment, but she was keeping an eye on Dameron’s craft in the sim.

Through the windows he could see the black, and he enjoyed the view for a spell before getting the hang of the console. It was pretty smoothe, and if he put himself in the right mindset he could pretend like he was there, escaping on a TIE with Finn, just as he had before. Sneaking his ring under his helmet to kiss it, he launched forward to create distance, getting a sense of his surroundings. 

“What’s their mission?” He asked, wondering how it had been presented.

Rey was busy rallying the others, it was her attempt at leading an attack through the TIEs. She wasn’t sure if either man trusted her enough to actually fly one of these solo after everything, but in the off chance they ever did they were training her just in case. 

“Oddly enough, to try and take you down. My escape, and Rey’s attempted escape before either of us was here, is being used as a training exercise to eliminate any of our own that defect,” he said. It would have been amusing if they weren’t stuck here. 

Poe smirked. “Do I get bonus points for taking down the ISD?” He was mostly being facetious. Still, he caught sight of the TIEs getting into formation. While they prepared he dove towards the planet like any sane being looking to escape would.

87 had to hold back a snort as he shook his head. “Oh, absolutely not. Overkill,” he responded but there was the faintest note of amusement in his voice. “Stay focused, Dameron.”

Rey led the formation as soon as he accelerated, sending their TIEs screaming after the “escaped” one. She was flanked by two of the others while the other three circled around to try and get closer to him from the side. Once in firing range, she locked on and fired. 

He almost felt bad for the ones coming from the other side. With a jerk and a hard pull he watched blasts meant for him hit a target, just not him. “Ouch, not even a minute,” he chuckled to his handler as he maneuvered closer to the atmosphere. Once with terrain in sight, he’d be able to shake a few off using mountains and vegetation.

One of the TIEs that had gone to the side was out, one was damaged, and the other was fine. Four completely fine TIE fighters. She barked a few more commands into her comm to get the damage TIE to attempt to rejoin them while the remaining one zoomed ahead, attempting to block off the other TIE’s path of escape.

87 was trying not to snicker. “It works on lesser pilots,” he said to his pilot as he watched. Rey was at least attempting to be tactical and half her team was round. 

Before the other TIE could cut him off, he swerved and turned the ship to squeeze through a narrow structure of rocks. With some luck it would be one less on his tail before long. Coming out he took a dive as though he’d sustained damage, weaving through the trees below which meant their scanning would be useless. The only one that could potentially follow was Rey, only because of her connection to the Force.

The maneuvers were infuriating, something that made a tick in her jaw happen but she let herself relax, letting that familiar feeling of oneness wash through her as she sent the remaining TIEs to the edges of the forested area. The damaged TIE had collided into the rocks rather than the one Dameron had intended, but the damage was done. Four TIE fighters remained. 

Rey followed after him through the trees, that connection to the Force helping her weave through them with little difficulty, though locking on to Dameron was proving difficult. At least she was gaining on him. Firing now would potentially set the forest into a blaze and cause an entirely separate issue in the sim. 

Spotting a cavern system ahead, he flew straight for it, not making any motion to stop or even flinch. As cocky as he could be, he was silent as he watched the rocks come closer until he was so close he could have touched them if they’d been real. With a jerk of the commands he turned and shot up, the wings on his craft nearly brushing the rock surface before barrelling out so if she did manage to follow, he’d be behind her as she came up, fingers ready on the trigger. 

“Come on,” he muttered.

The young Force sensitive took the same path up that Dameron had, but there was that sense of...something. As she broke the top of the rock surface, flying high above it, she spun her TIE around so she could sweep below her for any location that Dameron could be. Instinct and the Force guided her actions.

That twist had them face to face, and if he hadn’t been itching to pull the trigger he might have waved instead of shooting a few times towards Rey, before pulling away to lose the other three coming in hot. A few more shots and he had one of the other ones spiralling into the woods from clipping a wing.

Rey had started to pull the trigger on her own gun but had to roll away to dodge the shots fired by the pilot. Cursing under her breath she tried to stay calm, to keep that feeling of oneness. It took a little more time to get her TIE back under control after spinning a bit more violently than she had anticipated. Now there were three, including herself, left on Dameron’s trail. Kriff.

With her busy getting a hold of her craft, it had given Poe time to disappear in the woods again, one of the two having followed him in.

“Poor...unfortunate...soul…” he thought out loud, giving the pilot a sense of confidence before utterly destroying them without even using a canon blaster. He was saving that for another one...later. If only for a boom.

Rey held back another curse as she heard one of the other TIEs explode. Two left. She zipped back into the trees along after Poe, trying to follow after him. Her reflexes were sharp for someone that hadn’t been flying long, the Force giving her that edge, but it wouldn’t win out over experience for long and she knew that. 

With her catching up on his tail, he shot out of the trees, firing a few shots at the one that had been avoiding going into the woods. Smart. Though it would only save them so long. Rather than continue the chase on the planet he took it back into the black, feeling pretty confident with the pair left.

The other TIE had managed to avoid it and with the two TIE fighters left going after him, Rey was more focused than ever. She wanted to at least get a shot off on Dameron. Gone were the days where she could only survive in the black for thirty seconds. She’d have more, damn it. 

As they zipped up into the black, the other TIE fighter seemed less focused, the pilot actually a little concerned about who it was they were flying against and Rey snapped at him to stay focused. 

Once in the black, Rey attempted to keep her movements quick and agile, even as she fired back on Dameron’s TIE. 

Inputting coordinates, Poe made a jump into hyperspace, let them hold their dicks a minute while he regrouped. It was one of the many perks of the TIE model he had. Was it cheating? Perhaps, but all was fair in love and war wasn’t it? 

“How dumb are they looking now?” he chuckled to 87.

“If I could see into their cockpits I’m sure I’d see Rey grinding her teeth,” he admitted with a small note of amusement. “Though you’ll have to jump back in.”

“Oh I plan to,” he drawled. That was the fun part. If he got close enough to the ISD, he’d essentially be a ghost, his signature lost in the field around it, which would give him time to find them, and pick them off.

He input coordinates he calculated from the pre-check position, preparing to get back in. “Check this,” he responded pridefully as he returned, sticking close to the underbelly. It would just shield him long enough to figure out his in.

Rey was scanning the general vicinity, her TIE a streak through the black while the other TIE fighter was close to the ISD in the simulation.

Finding a spot behind a turret, he fired on the one closest, making it seem like the ISD itself was taking aim before moving to finish that one off. He had to guess the last one standing was Rey. She was resourceful, he’d give her that much, but his flying career had begun before he could even walk. This was like breathing for him. 

While no sound reached her, she could sense the distress of her fellow pilot and managed to barely dodge out of the way. It was infuriating but she knew that he was going to get her. They could circle each other but she had a feeling he’d do something even more impressive than what Hux had done to her during her first flight sim. 

Rather than go out without fighting harder, she spun to try and fire at his wings, feeling as attuned to the ship in her hands as she did when she actually flew. 

When he flew, it was like he was the ship. It was hard to explain, but he allowed himself to get lost to the sensation, to just be. He could see those hits coming close and he diverted the shields to dampen the damage. Even with the slight unbalance, he was used to flying things in worse shape. He fired back as he barreled to the side, trying to regain the higher ground so to speak. He didn’t just want to shoot her out though, he wanted to really bring her down a notch.

Rey barrel rolled her TIE, the pod she was in translating the motion as she moved and while it made her stomach just a little queasy, she kept pushing. A shot clipped her wing but she maintained her balance with a bit of effort, compensating for it and rerouting a bit of her shielding there as she shot off a blast from the cannon on the TIE. 

Pulling up, he rolled off to dodge the shot, aiming his canon behind him and shooting down.

As he dodged she started to curse, but she hadn’t been expecting the shot down. She attempted to reroute power and all she managed to do was lessen the damage a little. One engine was down and she tried to stabilize it. 

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” she cursed, aiming up to take several shots at him. He was going to knock her out and space her, she knew it and he had to know it, but she was going to attempt to get some damage on him first. At least one of her guns was still working. 

“So young and trying to survive…” he tutted, almost forgetting that 87 was listening in. With a few evasive maneuvers he avoided most of her hits, not at the cost of his canon. It didn’t matter, his wings could still shoot, and she was pretty much done. With a few precise hits he shot her other wing, not going in for the kill just yet.

“Feeling sympathy for her?” 87 couldn’t help but ask a little curiously. Honestly, with the way the two talked to each other he had thought that he hated her. 

Rey swore and leaned back in her seat. Not spaced, but she was in a dead float through the black. In a true combat situation, she’d be stranded or a sitting duck for an opponent. She could still fire if she was careful, but he would have to be in her line of sight first. 

Poe shifted to reposition. “Sometimes I do,” he replied to his lover as he positioned himself. “Not today,” he muttered, sending a blast at her fuel tank.

“Really?” He asked curiously before he actually held back a snicker.

Rey’s TIE in the simulation exploded, overwhelming her own fighter with a sense of heat before she pushed the door of the pod open with a curse and took off the helmet and the breath mask. 

“Kriff,” she snarled, face red with the heat that had been in that pod.

“Oops.” Poe wasn’t apologetic in the least. He could imagine Rey would be a pain when they crossed paths next, but he was okay with that. Right then, he had had a blast, and now it was over. “Guess now we wait for everyone to leave before we get back?” he sighed. Didn’t matter, they would all have their egos broken in slightly, and for now, that would suffice.

“A few of the others have already left, they didn’t want to risk seeing the man that shot them out so quickly. And I’m not sure if Hux wants to assess how you did here or in his office later,” he said with a bit of a sigh, watching as Rey caught her breath and cursed under her breath.

That was something he could live with. “I strike fear in the hearts of First Order pilots,” he said proudly. “I can live with that,” he grinned.

Rey glanced over at 87 and actually glared at him and then the pod that was still closed with Dameron in it. Insufferable pain in the ass. She slowly straightened and swept her braid back over her shoulder before she moved to stride out of the room. She had saber training with Kylo again and then she’d need a shower. Maybe saber training would get out some frustration. 

“Oh, you’ve intimidated a few of them. Of that I have no doubt,” he chuckled with a shake of his head. 

“Good.” It was a small victory, even if it meant they would be better prepared for some nasty tricks. Thankfully more were likely to be used by pirates rather the resistance, and well that was fair game right?

Once the other two pilots left, 87 walked to the door of the room and actually glanced around. They’d have to take the same convoluted path back to his room that they had to get here in the first place but they’d manage. “You can come out now.” 

Poe really just wanted to take his helmet off for a while, but he knew that wouldn’t happen until they were back in their room. Just like he wouldn’t get to chat much if any. There was a lot of bantha shit for just a bit of fun.

“Now back to the lame,” he sighed as he stepped out.

87 gave him a slightly sympathetic look but pulled him in closer and actually started to walk them both back towards his quarters. “Wish you could have seen Rey’s face,” he told him in a low voice with a bit of a smile. 

“I’m sure you can describe it for me,” he said back, his voice altered by the modulator. 

“Enraged, frustrated, shamed a little bit, and I’m pretty sure she went to go hit something to let out whatever frustrations she has about all of that,” he couldn’t help but chuckle. He was going to send the recordings to the general once they were back in their room. 

That was a beautiful picture painted for him. It was a face he could envision, and he was pleased for the helmet hiding his grin. “I imagine she’ll take it out on me next time you have a meeting,” he sighed.

“I’ll make sure she can’t do anything more than keep you quiet. You were just following the general’s orders after all so she can’t _really_ get upset,” he replied and shook his head as he got them to a lift to their floor. 

He had to imagine she would keep him quiet. “Can’t she?” he asked. 

“I don’t think she can, unless you actively try to hurt her. Besides...she’ll be busy for awhile. Something is bound to put her in a better mood,” he muttered with a shake of his head as he led them back to their room. 

Once inside he took off the helmet and set it down. “I hate this uniform,” he said, taking off the gloves and running his fingers through his hair.

“Well, at least your helmet head is cute and you didn’t have to wear it for too long,” he drawled with a bit of a smirk as he looked at him. He’d had to wear it for much longer. He tapped along on his datapad and sent the footage to the general with a slight sigh. 

He turned to look at his lover. “You’re just saying that to get me naked,” he accused lightly as he removed the rest of his gear.

“I wouldn’t just compliment you if I didn’t mean it, Poe,” he drawled as he set down the datapad on the table and looked him over. “But I don’t mind you being naked.”

Once stripped out of the gear he pulled the sleeveless shirt he wore over his head. “Glad I have your blessing,” he smirked.

A bit more of a smirk curved his lips as he took off his boots and shrugged back out of his jacket. “Well, it’s a fantastic view.”

“Makes up for the lack of a window,” he retorted cheekily, stripping out of the last pieces of his attire.

It was hard not to just pull him closer and kiss him, but he stripped out of a few more articles of clothing before walking over to him, left only in his basics as he looked him over. “Better than a window.”

“Is that so?” He asked, trailing his fingertips down his lover’s chest, slowing as he neared the waistband of the last layer between them. Gaze leveling with 87s, he paused. 

That pause had 87 met his eyes and one hand came up to lightly brush his cheek. “Everything alright?” He asked softly. 

“As good as they can be,” he traced along the edge of his basics. No, he couldn’t let himself think about the night Leia had referred to. “Wouldn’t want to get ahead of myself and break any rules,” he teased lightly.

A bit of a laugh left him at that and he leaned in to kiss him easily, his fingers brushing back through his hair. “You can touch me all you want,” he murmured against his lips. 

Kissing him back was easy, and as he did, he pushed the last barrier between them down. “Only in here though,” he replied. It was one thing to be a dirty little secret in the sims, this was another.

“Eventually we might be able to be more public than this,” he managed as he kissed his lips, stepping out of the basics and pulling him in closer before he kissed him deeply again. 

For a spell, Poe merely met those lips, staying as close as he could. Somehow he doubted there would ever be a public display without it having some ulterior motive.

87 enjoyed the proximity and the ease in which he was able to just kiss him. While he didn’t think the day of flaunting him in public would come around anytime soon, he could still hope for it. 

As they kissed, the pilot let his hands roam over his lovers front and sides, feeling every part of him he could. That firm defined form one he’d come to enjoy above all.

Those touches made him shiver, but rather than going straight into anything more physically taxing, he lifted his lover into his arms and walked over to the bed, moving to lay them both down in it. After the things that he’d pulled, all he wanted was to curl up with Poe in his arms and revel in his closeness. 

At that, he wrapped his legs around his lover to feel more secure in that surprising seize. He didn’t complain as he felt the bed beneath him, gladly tangling with his lover. “Mmm,” he sounded lightly. “Showing off those guns,” he brushed over his partner’s biceps.

He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that. “Glad they’re good for something I enjoy,” he said with a smirk and kissed his cheek and then his jaw, rolling them onto their sides to stay tangled with him like this. 

“I can be quite enjoyable,” he smirked, nipping at that plump chocolate lower lip.

A soft groan left him and he nipped back at him, running a hand through his hair, his voice a whisper. “I’m trying to be sweet and you’re trying to seduce me,” he playfully accused before kissing down the side of his neck. 

“You know how flying gets me,” he muttered nuzzling against Finn. Of course he’d probably be starving soon enough to boot. Even if it had just been sims.

“I’m very aware,” he spoke against his lips before kissing him again. “I’m all yours after we both eat for the evening,” he whispered to him. As a small celebration, he’d let Poe take the lead this evening. 

Poe almost moaned at that, happily kissing his lover. “Food and you,” he purred. “I’m being spoiled,” he grinned, tracing along his lover’s jaw.

A soft sigh left his lips at that and he shivered. “Oh, absolutely. Spoiling you as much as I can,” he leaned into the touch. 

“You trying to make me join the dark side?” he asked with a perk of a brow. “Bribing me with food and sex,” he shook his head as he mock chided.

“I think it would take a lot more than food and sex for that to happen,” he chuckled with a shake of his head. 

Poe nipped at his cheek. “Not denying it though,” he sighed, settling against his chest. 

A sigh left his lips and he trailed his fingers through his hair, keeping him close. “Trying to make this as easy as I can...and so at the end of all of this training I’m going through you won’t hate me,” he admitted softly to him, barely louder than a whisper as he buried his face in Poe’s hair.

Slowly, he kissed along his lover’s cheek, slipping between the pillow and his head to speak in his ear. “I could fly us out of here,” he reminded him in a breath. At the end of the day, he wasn’t in a sims because their pilots were elite, he’d taken six out on his own. 

“They’re watching us closely. It isn’t like before when I could slip away because I’m some trooper. They won’t let a Force sensitive go,” he said back softly to him with a sigh. He was adjusting to his new reality and this was it. 

Poe suckled his lobe gently, sliding his tongue against it. “What if I could get us out?” he breathed.

A shiver rolled through him as he tightened his arms around his lover. “Poe….” it was a soft chide, clearly not thinking it possible. 

He wasn’t going to lie, he loved being held like this, pressed to that strong chest. He continued to suck and nip at that ear. “Is that a maybe?” he breathed.

He had to hold back a groan as that teasing continued and he kept his arms tightly around him. “You’re brilliant...but it isn’t possible." 

“Still not a no,” he grinned, kissing down his jaw, and down the side of his neck.

87 closed his eyes on a soft groan, combing a hand through his hair. “We can’t...if we try and fail…” They’d both be dead. 

Poe kissed his way down, a hand slipping between his lover’s legs to tease him. It was easier than allowing him to flat out deny him.

If he was to say one thing about his lover it would be that he knew him incredibly well and he knew how to distract someone. Because any focus that 87 had before was gone as he groaned and relaxed back onto the bed. 

And shifting his focus was all he wanted to do in that moment. If the opportunity presented itself, he’d probably offer his lover the out. Until then, he’d have to be a good boy. If only for his lover’s sake, which made it an odd dynamic.

A sigh left his lips and he pulled him back up his body to claim his lips in a firm kiss. “...I should get us food before you try to convince me we can survive on sex…” he teased with a small smile. 

With a nip against his hip, he looked up at his partner. “Can food be delivered?” he kissed his way around his lover without actually paying attention to the part of 87 he wanted to indulge in. 

That look had him so conflicted as his body responded to him, holding back a groan. “I can...but it will be here quite shortly when I do,” he reminded.


	47. Distractions

After training with Kylo for a few hours to get out her frustration over the flight sim, she strode back to the hall that held their rooms. She had been given permission, if she didn’t touch anything, to be able to go and shower in the general’s quarters, which was her intention. No one stopped Rey as she went about her business, at least not unless the general or the commander was summoning her. Phasma occasionally chatted with her, but most of her life was training, missions, learning, and continuing to become the best version of herself. Which meant she now had a personal goal to attempt to beat the pilot. 

Once in Hux’s quarters, she stripped out of her boots and put her blaster and her saber on the desk before letting her hair down and started to strip out of her clothes. She’d order food once she got done cleaning up. Reaching out with the Force, she turned on the fresher before dropping her clothes down the laundry chute and going to the adjoining room. 

By the time Hux made it to his quarters, he noted the weapons on the desk and had the smallest smirk perking his lips. As the fresher sounded on the other side of the wall, he settled at his desk to look over the simulation transcripts FN-2187 sent his way. 

Although it was unsurprising, it told him enough about how he would find his protegée. Poe Dameron was a piece of work, he knew that much, it was why he was using him. It was better than simply having him as a potential liability for his guard. Instead, he set his data pad to charge and moved to get out of part of his uniform. Hanging his jacket where it belonged and taking off his boots. There was no point in remaining overly dressed for a night in.

Rey took her time in the shower, relaxing under the warm spray as she tried to scrub off that feeling of irritation. She was mostly calm, but it had infuriated her that it had been so difficult to keep up with Dameron. Once she was done, she turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. She was slow in drying herself off. With the towel wrapped around herself she stepped out of the room and almost smiled a bit. 

“Evening, General Hux.” 

“Rey,” he nodded back towards her. 

She moved to the closet, getting out a few things of hers that were here. It was odd knowing she spent more time with both of them than she did on her own. At least when they weren’t too busy. 

While she changed he opened the panel in his wall to fetch an item for their evening. Giving her a few moments to change. 

“I ordered dinner,” he said simply. Not having had the patience to wait on her to do it after her shower.

“Thank you, I appreciate it." She pulled on one of the more basic shirts she had without the wraps. Her day was over unless someone else tried to get her to do something more. Pulling on her basics and a pair of pants, she let out a slow sigh. 

“Have a productive day?” She asked as she brushed out her hair. 

Hux kept his gaze on her. “Very,” he responded. He was an efficient worker, and as such, most of his days were in fact productive. “You’ve had a busy day,” he stated. “I think we’d both rather forget our earlier hours…” he said with the hint of an offer in his tone. 

That bit of an offer honestly made her shoulders relax a bit more and she walked over to him with a nod of her head. “I’d appreciate that,” she said with a bit more of a smile on her lips.

“Good,” he responded, the glimmers of a smile in his gaze rather than on his lips. “I’d like you to wear something for me,” he closed the gap between them to deposit the curved device in the palm of her hand. It’s shape and angles very clearly indicating which part of her it would fit perfectly against. 

Looking down at the device in her hand she actually blinked a few times and a faint flush filled her cheeks. “Wear it?” She questioned carefully as she glanced up at him, still blushing just a bit. The fact that there were things that could be used that she could have under clothes hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

That amusement remained on his features. “I can help place it if you wish,” he traced a couple knuckles along the edge of her pants. “Make sure it’s in the right place to make you squirm at my will,” he taunted. A different sort of having her at his mercy. 

The idea of that actually had her blush a bit more brightly. Oh dear. This was a new sort of game for them, wasn’t it? Though she gave a slight nod of her head, not moving away from him. “The help would be...welcome…” she managed, lightly worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Hux reached to bring her pants down to her thighs, leaving her basics in place before taking back the device. “Such a good girl,” he praised as he reached into her undergarments to settle the toy. He made sure the slightly raised end was pressed to the right spot, giving its power button a press so it gave a low steady rumble. “How’s that?” 

Rey stayed still for him, her heart hammering in her chest as those two words sent a shiver down her spine as they always did. The praise was something that she almost craved now. As the device curved against her core that way, she almost squirmed, actually gasping at the low hum that came from it. “That’s…” she shivered and cleared her throat. “...different, but nice,” she said softly, the blush staying in her cheeks.

Carefully he took his hand away, bringing her pants back up before turning it off. “Excellent,” he smirked. 

The blush remained in the young woman’s cheeks and she refastened her pants. Just wearing this in his quarters wouldn’t be that strange, right?

“You’ll get used to it,” he promised, noting that flush in her face. “Perhaps even wear things out there for me..." Amusement etched on his features.

“Out there?” She almost gasped at the mere idea of it, though some part of her almost shivered at the thought. A secret that was just hers and the general’s, but with how he’d been encouraging her to be vocal she wasn’t sure it was a good idea. 

He watched her as she thought it through. “Out there,” he nodded. “It’s very quiet,” he assured her. “We’d be the only ones to know,” he added as he met her gaze, the hand in his lap turning on the device again.

Unless she moaned. A shiver rolled through her as the device was turned on and she lightly bit the inside of her mouth as she looked back at him. “So loud in here...and quiet out there,” she asked carefully, moving to take a seat across from him as they waited for their food.

“That’s the idea,” he smirked, upping the strength of the vibration on the device as she sat.

Rey bit down on her bottom lip a touch and took in a deep breath through her nose. It was hard to keep still and those vibrations sent shivers rolling down her spine as heat started to coil through her. 

“Such a good girl,” he praised, enjoying the sight of her as she attempted to keep it together.

In a measured movement, she rested her arms lightly on the table, keeping her elbows off as was proper, and tried not to fidget. It wasn’t that strong yet, but she had a feeling there were stronger settings. As she took in a few deep breaths she got a slightly better grasp on her own control. 

“You doing alright?” He asked, obviously amused.

“Yes, sir,” she nodded, only a slight waver to her voice betraying anything at all. 

Hux felt slightly victorious. Soon there’d be food to help distract them, but there was no reason not to enjoy himself as they had this moment. “Do let me know if that changes,” he smirked, bringing up the speed of the vibration a bit more.

Her breath hitched as she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head. In here, where she wouldn’t have to keep her expressions schooled, she’d be alright. But the mere idea of taking this out of his quarters had her cheeks flushed brighter than just her arousal would cause. 

“Yes, sir…I will,” she managed, her voice not as loud as it usually was. 

“Good,” he smirked. “It’s important for me to know your limits if I let you out of here with that on,” he drawled.

“I’m not sure...how well I could carry on a conversation like this,” she responded, her voice still holding a bit of a waver to the sound.

He made a soft sound as he thought her statement over. “You seem to be doing alright all things considered. Tell me about your day,” he demanded.

Taking in another slow breath, she forced herself to straighten up even as she shifted in her seat slightly. “I thought we were distracting from our days?” She queried lightly. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about flight sims with Dameron.

“I’m fairly certain my goal is to sidetrack your conversation,” he promised gently. “Though if you rather list the various techniques you’d like to use on Dameron instead, I’m flexible,” he shrugged.

She took in another slow breath and nodded her head. “Well, I had breakfast with Phasma, drills with the troopers. That went well. Flight sim that I’m sure Dameron will boast about, quick lunch, and then had more training with Master Ren.”

He tweaked the settings to speed up the mechanism. She was still coherent, which was good, it meant he had a few settings to work with when they took this beyond the confines of his quarters. “Sounds like quite the day. As for the pilot, beyond his keeper, there aren’t many to listen to his asinine musings,” he shrugged. “If anything the footage will provide us a chance to find ways to retaliate when faced with certain patterns that might be used in combat.”

That tweak had her shiver and she fidgeted in her seat. “It...was. He’s rather infuriating...but I see...why he’s useful,” she responded. She had to space out her words so she didn’t moan, though to say it wasn’t impacting her a bit now would be a lie. 

“That he is,” he agreed. Dameron was someone he’d no sooner mount the man’s head on his wall if it wouldn’t be more trouble than it was worth. “His hubris however, will provide us with more information than he’d otherwise willingly share,” he drawled. At the end of the day, he didn’t need the Force to achieve his ends, which in his mind made him better than Ren.

Rey nodded her head at that. His hubris was impressive. She was prideful, but she knew that she was flawed and was improving. Though she had to bite back a moan as that toy continued to hum against that bundle of nerves, making her shift positions a little bit again. “He remains...hopeful. And mouthy,” she almost grumbled though her voice pitched up slightly, not quite getting that grumble with everything else going on. 

“Very,” he nodded. “That will die in time,” he said simply. No one could be that optimistic forever. “By then we’ll have all we need from him,” he shrugged.

“He could be… more useful than that,” she began, though before she could say more there was a knock on the door. Their food. Thank the Force. Hopefully he’d turn the toy down while she ate. 

Though he would give her some relief as they ate, he upped the setting one last time as he opened the door to get the food in.

Rey had to cover her mouth to stifle a moan as she sat there, not wanting to get attention from the ensign. Her face was flushed as she squirmed a bit more in her seat, closing her eyes. Her breaths were measured but she was almost trembling. 

Hux took slightly longer than usual to take his food away from the ensign. When the door finally closed again he turned off the device between her thighs.

The build up was getting intense and her back was tense with the effort not to squirm or writhe, to not let a single sound pass her lips. As soon as the device was turned off she whimpered and leaned back in her seat, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“More useful?” he asked, settling the tray on his table. “Do share your thoughts,” he demanded.

As she reached for her glass of water, she took a sip from it as she composed herself, slowly sitting up straighter again as she shifted in place. She was going to be a wreck for him later, she could feel it. 

“The Resistance is built on the idea of hope. That they can’t be turned from their morals. It would make sense to them that they lost 87, he was one of ours to begin with,” she mused, easily referring to herself as part of the Order now without hesitation. “But Dameron? Their prized pilot?” 

Hux took a seat in front of his plate and reached for his glass. “You think Dameron can be turned?” he asked, though not quite opposed to the idea.

Rey picked up her utensils after moving her plate in front of her, her cheeks still flushed. “Perhaps. He has something he doesn’t want to lose. If he can be turned he’d be a valuable tool against the Resistance.”

It was definitely something worth considering. “I suppose time will tell if it’s a viable solution,” he said taking his utensils and getting a few bites into his meal.

The young woman gave a nod of her head and took a bite from her food, eating slowly as she slowly calmed back down. The flush leaving her cheeks. “I suppose it will.”

“You think 87 is enough to make him consider it?” 

“It could be. Though you could also make it abundantly clear that he has nowhere to go back to,” she murmured, glancing up at him. It had worked with her after all.

Hux looked at her. “He’s a pilot,” he reminded gently. “There’s always somewhere,” he said simply. “Now that can be lonely,” he said more from experience than anything else. “Which leaves 87,” he concluded, taking another bite of his dinner.

Rey considered that as she took another bite. “I don’t think Dameron would do well while isolated,” she mused but she could understand him willing to make a life for himself alone. Maybe. That would make him a little stronger than her, wouldn’t it? 

“Perhaps if he felt the need to protect 87...that would present a means to achieve your suggestion.”

“That is an option,” she agreed and took a sip of water. 

As he reached for his own glass he turned the device she wore back on at one of the lower settings.

She nearly jumped in surprise as the vibrations started again, even if it was on a lower setting. “...Is that going to be on for the rest of dinner, General Hux?”

He looked at her. “It will be on as I see fit,” he said looking at her.

“O-of course, sir,” she said blushing a bit more. At least it was on a low setting. She took another bite of her food and shifted ever so slightly in her seat. 

“Good girl,” he praised, turning it off to give her a short respite. Enjoying a few more bites of his dinner.

Letting out a breath she took a few more bites of her dinner, cheeks still flushed. Apparently there were still ways that she could be embarrassed after everything. 

That blush in her cheeks was enticing. Something he hadn’t seen in some time. Not since she’d acclimated to her position. It was nice to see he could still push her comfort zone. Beyond simply teasing her, it would help her gain better control of her features under strenuous circumstances. Perhaps it was an unconventional manner to achieve such an end, but one that would come in handy to have her at his side as a guard.

The way he watched her almost made that blush deepen but she took a sip of water instead and went about eating as she schooled her expression into one that was more calm and relaxed.

“Do you know when I’ll be allowed on another job, General Hux?” That seemed as good a topic of conversation as any.

“I have a few missions lined up for you, two are still being discussed,” he responded. “If all goes as I wish it, you’ll be heading out in two cycles.”

Two cycles. A bit of a thrill went through her along with a small smile curving her lips. “Thank you, General Hux.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” he murmured. “Though I do hope you’ll not make me regret the decision,” he warned her. After Snoke, he wasn’t particularly excited for a repeat, though he had every intention of ensuring she had some chance at redemption. “You’ll understand Commander Ren won’t be joining you,” he said carefully.

“I understand completely...the Supreme Leader wants to know that I’m an asset rather than just a distraction,” she responded as calmly as she could, her expression calm, but it stung. The reminder that she was a distraction for them. A reward. Just like Dameron kept reminding her.

He was pleased to hear she understood, and though it was taking some negotiations with Ren to use his apprentice without him or his knights was becoming tedious.

“I suppose….Master Ren isn’t as pleased with the arrangement,” she spoke as she finished her food and sat back in her seat. “I could try speaking with him, if you’d like, to see if that would help.” 

Hux shook his head. “He’ll come around,” he shrugged. After all, the less she had a say in it, the better it would appear to the Supreme Leader. “I can be quite persuasive.” 

Rey glanced up at him with a smile. “Oh...I know you can be."

That response did tickle him, not that he allowed it to show. At least she agreed, considering he still had quite a bit he planned to rope her into.

She took another sip of water and put her finished food back on the tray, knowing he’d have an ensign come for it before too long.

Before doing so however, he turned on the device again, this time starting off at a stronger setting than he’d had it at last. “You can handle getting this cleared up,” he said with a smirk.

A soft gasp left her as the device was turned back on and she attempted not to squirm. Kriff. Her tongue lightly swiped over her lips before she gave a nod of her head and stood up, getting everything off of the table and neatly placed on the tray of the cart the ensign had brought. She was biting the inside of her mouth again and her cheeks were flushed but she kept the rest of her expression cool. 

“I don’t want to hear a peep until I allow it,” he warned. She could be quiet, he knew that, even though it’d been a while since he’d had her be.

Rather than answer with words, she nodded her head even as another shiver rolled down her spine and her cheeks stayed flush. 

Soon enough he heard the knock against his door. “Go on,” he ordered, turning up the device slightly as he did.

The fact that he was teasing her _this much_ almost was enough to make her whine. Other than having a faint blush in her cheeks, she actually took the cart to the door and nearly bit the inside of her mouth. Opening the door, she passed that over to the ensign without a word and gave a curt nod of her head as they rolled it away and she shut the door. Kriff.

He upped it, eying her as that door closed. All he wanted was to watch her fall apart for him. 

The increased vibrations made her rest a hand against the door as she shivered, face flushing darker but she bit down into her bottom lip to hold back sounds. He’d said to be quiet. 

“How are you feeling…” he drawled, holding back the grin he so wanted to let spread on his face. He couldn’t help the hand that reached behind his neck to scratch an itch he knew wasn’t there.

Looking over at him, her cheeks were flushed. “Hot. Good,” she said, her voice breathy and a little strained as she watched him. 

“Hot,” he echoed, drawing closer to her. That was something he could deal with. “I think I might want to tie you to the bed,” he purred.

As he got closer she took a few steps to him, her breathing a little uneven. This toy was teasing her and not letting her get past a certain point. She almost needed touch. “...with the device or without it?”

“With,” he breathed against her ear, careful not to actually touch her. His gaze moved over her. “You know what to do.”

That breath made her shiver and she almost whined at the lack of touch, but held back the sound. “Strip down to my basics and get on the bed, sir?” 

He nodded.

She took in a slow breath and stripped off her shirt, putting it on the nearby chair and slowly slipped out of her pants and added them to that pile. That was it. Left in her basic she walked across the room to his bed and sat down, scooting back onto it even as she shivered, lightly chewing at her bottom lip to keep from moaning or whining. 

Not once did he peel his gaze away from her. Every removal of clothing which made his throat feel dry as he watched. His motions were slow, deliberately slow. As he took her in, he slicked his tongue over his lips. Once at her side he gently took her wrist and cuffed it to the bed with one of the ties he had on hand. One by one, he tied her limbs circling the bed to watch her on display for him.

Rey didn’t once fight him as he tied her limbs to the corners of the bed, being stretched out for him like that. She let out a slow breath as her eyes followed him, cheeks staying flushed as she squirmed slightly from the toy, holding back a sound. He still hadn’t said she could make a peep.

Hux sat down beside her, his fingertips brushed at the tip of her knee, lightly brushing his way up towards the toy.

The feather light touches had her leg jerk slightly, watching him as her teeth almost dug into her bottom lip. 

In his slow ascent up her inner thigh, he leaned forward. Drawing closer he claimed her lower lip so she wouldn’t bite it, slowly sucking it in. His hand reached higher, pressing the device against her.

A soft gasp left her lips as he sucked in her lip and she squirmed. Rey barely managed to not make another sound as she arched into the device and his hand. Her breathing was a little uneven and she felt overheated and like she was melting into a puddle. 

“Such a good girl,” he praised, pressing light kisses to the side of her neck.

Tilting her head she shivered, her eyes fluttering closed as she stayed as quiet as possible.

He continued to kiss her, trailing over her shoulder. Making his way down to take her breast into his mouth.

Her hands balled into fists around the links of her restraints as she barely held back a whine. She arched into his mouth slightly, her breathing still uneven. 

From beneath his lashes he eyed her. “Not yet my pet,” he said as he slowly pulled away from her. 

Her head fell back onto the bed. “...Kriff,” she groaned in irritation, unable to hold back the word. But she managed not to moan or whine at him. 

At that word, he reached for his pocket instead of touching her, changing the buzz for something intermittent. He’d frustrate her, have her needing rather than wanting. “Such an eager little thing,” he taunted in an undertone.

That intermittent rhythm made her squirm and she glared at him slightly as she let out a slow breath. She wasn’t sure if she wanted or needed more but this thing teasing her at his whim was going to drive her mad. 

But she nodded her head. “Can you blame me? You take...such good care of me,” she said, her voice almost a needy croon, breathy and quiet. 

“I do,” he nodded. “Very good care of you.” Carefully, he shifted to touch her again. “And you were quite… mean to me…” he said thoughtfully. For weeks she’d avoided him because of the pilot and that mouth of his.

Those touches made her shiver as she let her eyes fall closed and took in a deep breath. “I said sorry...I meant it, General Hux. Truly meant it...I’ll say it again,” she pleaded. 

“I don’t want your apology,” he traced up her abdomen, inching up to her sternum. “I merely want to remind you how good you have it,” he purred against her ear. “When you’re _mine_.” 

A shiver rolled through her as her eyes fluttered and she looked back up at him. That was the first time he’d claimed her in so many words without just calling her his good girl. It made that blush fill her cheeks as she nodded her head. 

Every touch against her skin was feather light. A brush against her taut stomach, a ghost trail over her thigh, a slow circle around a nipple, until he reached to pluck the device away. It was meant to test her ability to hold herself together. With it turned off and settled on the nightstand, his fingers brushed against her basics, continuing with those light touches.

Those feather light touches made small twitches go through her body as he continued to touch her. The whines were just barely held back and as that device was pulled away she almost jerked. Her hips rolled into his hand and the conflict was clearly there. Stay silent or start begging. 

“You can make sounds again,” he said gently, tracing her folds through her basics. 

A soft whine was the first noise she made as she tried to arch into his hand as much as she could in her bound position. “Please….”

“Hmm?” He asked teasingly, circling around where he was certain that pleasure pearl hid beneath flesh and fabric.

“General Hux, please,” she moaned again even as she let out a soft whimper of need, cheeks still flushed. 

Hearing her plead was enough to feel himself harden behind his pants. “Yes, pet?” 

Letting her gaze meet his, she lightly licked her lips and tried not to squirm again. “I...please. I need you to touch me,” she spoke, voice a quiet plea.

“How do you want to be touched?” He breathed.

Of course he wanted specifics again. “...I want you to kriff me,” she flushed. 

He reached to snap her basics and throw aside. When he reached for her this time, there was no barrier. “I could…” he teased her, nearly moaning at the feel of her warm wet core around his digits as they circled inside of her. Pulling them out so he could gaze at his fingers before putting them into his mouth. “Mmmmm, so needy..."

A soft yelp left her at that snap, but as soon as his fingers pressed inside of her, she moaned. Her hips arched into his hand and her breath hitched, though she let out a frustrated whine as he pulled back out of her. Her gaze was ensnared by his as he tasted her and she whimpered softly as she nodded her head. 

In a smooth motion he took off his shirt and cast it aside before settling between her thighs. His hips dipped against her, letting her feel his hardened length trapped beneath layers of fabric. Nips and kisses strewn along the side of her neck and along her shoulder. “Beg,” he demanded in a breath.

Her gaze drank him and she almost bucked her hips a bit as she felt that length, so close and yet so far away due to those layers. A soft moan left as he teased her, tilting her head for him to continue. “Please, General Hux. I’ve been a good girl, I’ll keep being a good girl. Please, please,” she begged softly, looking at him the entire time.

“You beg so nicely when you want,” he traced her cheekbone before reaching for the clasp around her right wrist, and then the left. “I’m sure you can do better.”

As her arms were released, she brought them down and around the ginger general, her fingers tracing down his spine as she moved to nuzzle in against his neck. 

“Please, General Hux? I need to feel you, need you closer, I’ll be so good for you. I’ll be such a good girl.” She pleaded against his throat, pressing kisses along the skin there. 

Those kisses, the sound of her voice, it had him wanting. Sitting back, he opened his pants and reached back to release just one of her ankles before returning to his earlier position. Their chests were so close, he could feel the tips of her breasts against his breast. His hand wrapped around his length, teasing her folds with the tip of it.

Her breath hitched and she whined softly. “Please, General Hux." She was hot, incredibly wet with arousal, and all she wanted was for him to push forward into her. Her fingers traced down his spine and back up again.

“Just for you,” he purred, pushing his hips forward until he was sheathed to the hilt inside her. “My good girl,” he groaned, slowly pulling up only to inch himself into her, not wanting to make her fall over the edge just yet.

A soft cry left her as soon as he slid inside of her, her nails lightly digging into his shoulders. Her eyes fell closed and she nodded her head in agreement. Though the slow pace he filled her with had another whimper leave her. He felt so good, even with how much she wanted more. 

“Yes, your good girl,” she echoed without any hesitation this time.

The feel of little crescent moons dug into his shoulder along with her breathy tone had him dip more firmly into her. Needing a moment to recompose himself before returning to a steady pace. He wanted to tease her senseless, to make her orgasm so strong it would demand his.

That harder dip into her had her moan as she arched into him, a soft whine leaving her as he returned to that slower and steadier pace. “By the Force,” she moaned softly, feeling much more sensitive from the consistent teasing from that device.

“This has nothing to do with the Force,” he reminded, giving his hips a gyration into her.

A louder moan left her again as she clutched him, almost trembling as she pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. That kiss showed just how hungry for him she was. 

He fed that hunger with his lips, with every dip of his hips. Taking her over and over again. Slowly he was building his own pleasure up, and as he drew closer, his motions grew firmer.

She kept that kiss deep, not wanting to break away though she only broke the meeting of their lips to get deeper breaths before kissing him again. Her hips rolled to meet each of those thrusts and her breathing hitched again as his thrusts grew firmer. 

Abandoned to the motions, Armitage kissed her, pulling back to look at her. He wanted to see her, to watch as she fell apart for him. Reaching between them, he pressed to that pearl of pleasure concealed there, meeting her with unbridled motions.

Her hips bucked and she clung to him, her nails digging in a bit more as she broke that kiss. Her breaths were labored and her gaze almost glassy with pleasure. But she held on, waiting for the permission he always expected her to wait for. She was his good girl after all, though her body trembled with the effort as she clung to the edge. 

That pleasure, the way she looked at him, it was beautiful. “Such a good girl,” he groaned. “Come for me,” he strained the words. A tightness built behind his navel, a warmth from the base of his spine that spread through him.

Those two words always made her shiver, the shame with them fading the more she heard them now. All it took was the first word from him before she stopped clinging to that edge, her cry of pleasure nearly a scream as her inner walls tightened around him and she pressed her lips to his to cut off the sound as her body trembled. 

Hux groaned, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as the strength of her climax pulled his own from him. His features contorted as he felt overrun by the spasms in his body that had him spilling into her. “My good girl,” he breathed, peppering the side of her neck in kisses as he rode their pleasure out.

Rey almost sobbed her satisfaction, his continued thrusts making her tremble. Her eyes fell closed as her hand slowly smoothed up and down his back as she simply surrendered to the feelings he brought to her. 

When he finally slowed, he buried his face in her shoulder, keeping still inside of her. His hand combed through her hair, his lips trailing along her jaw. He felt appeased. Calmer than he had in some time.

There was a level of calm that settled through her, a deep contentment. When she surrendered control like that she felt safer, something she was glad she didn’t have to admit. Her fingers traced up and down his back as she relaxed beneath him, leaning into his touch. 

Slowly, he rolled her onto her side along with him, his length sliding out of her in the process. His eyes closed and for a moment, he merely just basked in the moment with the girl. His girl.

She stayed pressed close to him, her eyes closed, and was rather content. This was much different than what she shared with Kylo and she had a bit more reassurance due to that conversation after Dameron’s antics. No one else was in his bed. Just her.


	48. Fulcrum

Before the lights could turn on, and his alarm ring, Armitage Hux had pried himself from the girl’s side to get started with his day. After a shower, he dressed and went down to get a few things settled before returning to his quarters. When he did, a small breakfast was set out for her. She’d have time for an extremely quick shower if she didn’t dally.

“Lights at twenty,” he told the room in a calm, low tone, adjusting his gaze to the lower lights than that of the halls. He watched her form in his bed. A sight he wasn’t sure when he’d see next given what he’d just achieved.

A soft sigh left her lips as the lights started to come on and she rolled onto her side to open her eyes and glance over at Armitage. The sheets were at her waist and a still rather satisfied smile curved her lips. “Morning,” she murmured before she sat up and stretched. 

“Change to my schedule?” She queried before she stretched and held back a yawn. 

General Hux straightened in his chair. “You’re going on a mission,” he said simply. “If you’re still up for it,” he said in a quiet tone, looking down at the data pad in his lap.

That information actually lit up her expression. “Absolutely, sir,” she nodded before she got out of bed completely and went straight for the fresher. Food could be cold as long as there was hot caf. But she was going to shower quickly and get dressed. 

He drank his caf and read over the basics while she washed. Unlike Ren, he was planning on briefing her on her mission. The First Order had rules of engagement, there were methodologies. He trusted she would be capable of fulfilling it however. If she did, it would relieve some of the pressure from the Supreme Leader.

Rey did not take her time to shower this time, being rather quick about it. She was wrapped in a towel as she came out, braiding her hair as she moved to the closet to get her uniform. “Will I be working with the knights or with any of the troopers?”

Hux glanced at her. “No, you’ll be going undercover,” he said gently. “I’ll be sending 87 with you, and a pilot,” he added. “I received intel about the asset Commander Ren lost on your last mission,” he said simply. “I want the target eliminated, but it will require some... finesse which I think you are most suited for.”

As they discussed, a ship was being prepared with everything she would require. For weeks he had been planning this very moment, and if all worked out as he pleased, well, he’d be fleet admiral before long. Just as he’d been promised.

“Undercover?” She asked with a bit of shock as she finished dressing and braiding her hair before she came to take a seat with him. She poured herself a cup of caf and took a long pull from it before she got herself a bit of the toast and fruit. “Will it be a long term mission then, General Hux? Or temporary undercover until I see a window of opportunity?” 

At least she seemed to be keen on the idea. “I would hope it would be fairly straightforward, but it might be long term if you encounter any issues,” he said simply. “I’ve arranged for the asset to meet you,” he explained. “Of course, the asset in question will believe you are the princess you and Ren collected for the Supreme Leader…” It meant no First Order uniform, but something much less comfortable. “They’ll be rescuing you so to speak. A tracking beacon has been inserted in your wardrobe, 87 has all the details he’ll brief you on, and of course your own orders are on your data pad.”

Once complete, he’d have a team of his finest to extract her. In the end, he’d had to agree to the knights being standby, but he had the utmost trust in his men. They were trained from birth, and honestly, a force to be reckoned with.

A slight wrinkle to her nose was there but she nodded her head with a small smile. “I’ll make sure the task is handled as efficiently as possible, General Hux,” she said before taking another bite of food. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had forced her to walk in a dress and heels. 

“Good, a team will be waiting for you in your quarters to help you dress,” he said simply. “Flight leaves in an hour, which means you’ll have about two hours before being intercepted.” He paused. “You’ll be on your own until extraction,” he warned.

“The commander and I have been summoned to the Supremacy, if all goes well, you’ll be brought there to give your report,” he added. The idea was to make this swift, the quicker the better, and it meant the Supreme Leader would get a taste of sweet victory. 

The mere idea of being back on the Supremacy was something that almost chilled her as she took a few more gulps of the hot caf. The Supreme Leader honestly terrified her, for multiple reasons, but she gave a nod of her head at that. “I can handle the pressure, General Hux. You managed to turn a desert rat into an officer, I’m sure I can stay silent and meek enough to pull off being their princess."

She would have to look over the details in her data pad soon so she would be able to know just what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Hopefully there was going to be a sleeve that could conceal her saber. Killing someone with the Force would be something she could do, but she’d much rather use her saber. 

“Good girl,” he praised. “Now go,” he gave her leave. There was no time to dally.

Downing that second cup of caf, she nodded her head with a slight smile and stood up. Before she left, she paused and actually placed a kiss to the side of his throat before she grabbed her blaster and her saber and went to her own quarters to prepare. 

While she prepared, the General adjusted his uniform, though his gloved hand lingered on the side of his neck where she’d kissed once she left. A ghost of a smile playing on his lips before he packed a small bag for his ensign to have sent to his ship. Hopefully the commander wouldn’t take forever to be ready for their departure.

Dresses. She hated dresses. The team of people helping her get ready got her out of her First Order uniform and started undoing her hair. She was redressed in some elaborate gown with multiple layers, luckily a few of the layers on the outside had a slip for her to put her saber into. She’d have to be careful not to be touched, but playing a traumatized princess might be able to help with that. 

The make-up that was added made her look like someone else entirely, which was the point she was sure. The galaxy had seen her during the broadcast of the firing of Starkiller. Eventually, she hoped the galaxy would see her in something other than a collar but for now the fact they had seen her one way was...useful. 

87 had just finished getting supplies for this mission. An undercover op. They were trusting him with an undercover op with the Resistance. It made him nervous and those conflicted feelings hit again. He had told Poe a little about it before he left for the new uniform he was getting, meant to be a guard for the “princess.” 

He hadn’t been gone long, leaving Poe with breakfast, and he gave no warning to him coming back into their shared quarters. 

There’d been no time to turn on the shower, he hadn’t even been sure how much time he’d had to do the latest report. They seemed to be fewer and further apart, but still Poe had the general on the line. 

“The princess is alive, she’s being moved to those coordinates,” he said quietly. “General,” he bit his lip. “I can’t lose him,” he said gently. 

That pain on Poe’s face is what kept 87 quiet for a moment, though he looked right at his lover and stayed just a few steps inside their room. 

“If he’s with the Order, Dameron…” Organa’s voice came through the comm and it made 87 almost wince. 

Rather than say a word, the former trooper quietly walked forward and dropped his clothes on the table, keeping his eyes on Poe the entire time he did so.

“I’m still alive because of him,” he told her flatly. “No Finn, no reports,” he warned. Rather than listen to an answer he closed the comms, and turned to hide the small cylinder back in the vent beside the door. The sight before him had him freeze. _Kriff._ His arm went behind his back. “You’re back,” he tried to act like nothing off was going on.

87 actually lifted a brow as he looked right at Poe. “You really going to play it off this way? Like I’m dumb?” He asked, keeping his voice level so he didn’t shout, but there was clearly irritation and a bit of hurt there in his tone. “How long have you had the comm?”

His hand ran through his hair. “Shortly after you used to contact my superiors so they could hear me being a good pet,” he retorted. “Or were you hoping I’d be too dumb to put two and two?” Oh two could play that game if they were going to irritation off the bat.

That actually made him wince slightly at that. “Considering I was hoping you wouldn’t go through the pockets of my jacket...your intelligence wasn’t what I was betting against,” he countered before he shook his head. “...Damn it, Poe…”

“Well you can imagine how much of a moron I felt putting on your jacket out of sentimentality, and finding that there,” he admitted, his cheeks flushed. 

Part of him wanted to go over to the man and pull him in, pet his hair, try to reassure him, but he had to start getting ready soon. He had a little longer than Rey did to actually get ready...but not by much. 

“You aren’t a moron...but apparently I am,” he groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. “...This is going to make that job so much more difficult,” he replied under his breath. 

Poe’s knuckles were white around his comm as he clutched it behind his back. He bit the inside of his cheek. “You have a chance,” he offered. “It’s up to you what you make of it,” he turned and closed the door to the fresher and turned on the shower. He needed a moment, and he knew his lover needed to get ready. If Finn defected...if he made it out, it would at least make it worth it. He stripped and moved into the spray, though not letting go of his comms. He would have to find a place to put it after.

That made his stomach turn. _Kriff._ As he moved to start to get dressed, he couldn’t keep this to himself. Not completely. And he had to see if Poe would actually correct himself on that comm or not. This had to be part of what Hux was trying to see. 

When he was half dressed, he walked over to the adjoining room and pushed open the door, slipping inside and closing the door behind it to lean against it as he looked at the fresher. Was he really about to risk his damn lively hood to point something out to Poe? Poe would do it for him. _Kriff._ “This job isn’t what you think it is Poe. At all. And there isn’t a snowball’s chance on Mustafar that I’d leave you alone on this damn ship.”

“We both know I won’t be on this ship,” he bit his lip. He wasn’t daft, there was no way Hux was leaving him without Finn while he and Ren were off the ship. 

“Then there’s no way I’m leaving you on the damn Supremacy. I’ll be returning to it along with Rey once this job is done. And you have...the worst possible poker face at times...which will give away what you tried to do when you see the royal still on Snoke’s ship,” he muttered, already mentally kicking himself. 

Poe looked at his lover. “It’s a trap,” he warned. _Kriff._ that was bad, but calling back to call it that would endanger his partner. His gaze lifted to meet Finn’s. “Kriff,” he wanted to punch something. 

“My sentiments exactly,” he sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Though you just gave me a further in I can work with...or if you call again...you’ve likely sealed the fact they’ll kill me,” he hissed, glad the sounds of the fresher could drown out anything.

“You’ll be stranding us both if you play that card,” he said. It stung. He couldn’t call again. It was one thing when he felt like he could still make a difference, like perhaps he could get them both out from under the First Order’s grasp, but now? He felt like he was going to be sick.

87 just took a few steps to the fresher, keeping his gaze. “Would you strand me by myself if you thought you could get away? Because I’ll be damned if I do that to you. Kriff the Resistance and kriff the Order….I want you safe,” he said firmly, trying to say without saying just what Poe meant to him even realizing it was what was making it so easy for him to embrace certain parts of those lessons with Ren and Rey.

“We both know I’d storm right back in here with a blaster,” he reminded, closing his eyes. “But potentially with back up,” he added with a smirk.

A small smile curved his lips but he sighed. “How well did that work for you last time, love?” The word left his lips before he could even stop it. Kriff.

“I’m not dead,” he offered. _Yet._ The word he wasn’t quite ready to speak.

“Because _they_ saw you useful alive. I’m not risking them thinking you’ve outlived that usefulness...This is our reality, Poe. If things could be different I’d fight tooth and nail for it. For you,” he attempted to plead. There was going to be another fight when he came back no matter what. 

“Every day is a day closer to my having outlived my usefulness,” he reminded sharply. “Even you have to know that…”

87 now had the urge to hit something. “Then show them that you can be more useful. Stop clinging to the ideals of the past that we can’t use anymore, Poe. You could give the Resistance all the information I get and it still wouldn’t put a dent in the damn _fleet_ that they have. Excuse me for being selfish,” he almost growled the words as he stepped closer to the fresher, keeping his eyes on his the entire time. “In wanting to keep the one person I actually care about alive.”

“Rebellions are built on hope not odds, and they’ve been successful time and time again,” he hissed. “You want me to abandon hope?” 

“You want me to have to watch them crush it out of you? To watch you lose _all_ of that fire that makes you who you are?” There was a desperation to him, even as his voice got a bit louder. 

“As if you haven’t been trying to help them do so,” he retorted. “You have a mission, go,” he shrugged, holding his sides.

87 almost cursed again but gave a sigh. “Don’t presume to know what I’ve been trying, Poe,” he said simply as he looked at him but he turned on his heel to leave. “Do what you think you have to,” he said simply as he left the room, hitting the wall panel next to the door before he went to finish getting ready.

Poe wanted to scream, but instead focused on cleaning up. He’d wait for his lover to leave to get ready for what would come next.

****

For whatever reason, Poe was walking with her to the ship rather than 87 as planned. Something had changed, and she was willing to bet there was trouble in paradise between the pair of them, but that wasn’t her concern. Not in the least. She strode alongside the pilot, careful and measured in her steps. Flats instead of heels were hidden under the dress, so at least one small blessing had occurred. She’d need more practice in heels. 

Poe was seething, biting the inside of his cheek. “You sleep,” he told her, looking at her. “If he doesn’t come back…” he let her draw to the conclusion herself. She had the Force, there were only two ways he could even succeed, and since it was unlikely he’d get into an actual ship of his own, well, that left one.

Rey looked over at Poe and lifted a brow at that. “You want me to protect your trooper?” She asked with a bit of disbelief. 

“Rebels look out for their own, I know, a hard concept for you to grasp,” he looked at her. “Also means they’ll expect nothing less than division from you,” he responded simply. 

“Any other great words of wisdom for this task?” She muttered as she glanced at him.

Poe considered things for a moment, looking at the girl. He was going to hate himself for doing this. “If they doubt anything, tell them he’s fulcrum,” he swallowed down. His hand reached for her wrist to look her in the eye. “If everything goes to hell and you see BB-8 just...have 87 say I’m safe, he’ll help,” he looked away.

That actually made her blink a few times as she looked at him. “...You really care about him,” she responded quietly, just loud enough for Poe to hear her. But she made a note of that. 87, likely going to have to go by Finn while they were around the Resistance, could help them get out of a sticky situation. “I’ll remember that,” she promised. 

Care was an understatement. Finn was his everything. “Something like that,” he murmured. “Try not to slouch,” he told her as they neared the hangar. Soon she’d be on a ship with Finn, and he’d be joining the general of all people. Somehow he doubted it would be comfortable, let alone would be left half as free as he was.

“Hugs,” he greeted with a nod of the head, still refusing to call him by his real name.

“I don’t slouch,” she huffed, actually keeping her posture impeccable. The general had done a great job teaching her that after all. Looking at the general she offered a hint of a smile. “General Hux,” she greeted with a slight incline of her head before she started to take a few steps to the ship that 87 was already on. Finn. She’d have to call him Finn again.

He ignored the pilot and allowed his gaze to sweep over the woman dressed as the princess the commander had brought Snoke some time ago. “You look…” he had a number of words he would have used in private, but here, he had to keep some reservations. “Convincing,” he nodded. “For the remainder of the mission you may make use of 87’s rebel name,” he shrugged before looking at the man beside her. “And you,” drawled, obviously annoyed to see the man in 87’s jacket. At least it was better than that patchwork he’d called a jacket.

“Me,” Poe responded.

Hux turned to look at the nearest officer. “Cuff him, and make sure he stays quiet,” he shrugged.

Convincing, huh? “Well, I’m glad. Dresses aren’t exactly familiar,” she admitted as she looked at the general but gave a nod of her head. “I’ll see you and the commander before too long,” she promised with a bit of confidence before she climbed onto the ship in question. 

87, Finn, was helping prepare their ship for take-off. His role was to end up “incapacitating” the pilot and activating that becon to keep the ruse alive and make it seem like he was helping. Though he supposed Poe’s call _might_ be able to help with that. 

“No hugs then?” he mouthed towards the general which earned him a _shut up_ from the trooper cuffing him and shoving him towards the other ship. As much as he wanted to fight, he knew there was no point. At least his jacket smelled like his lover, even if it made him look like a traitor. At least to his people it would.

Ren moved past the troopers closing behind the general to catch up to the ginger man. “I hope you know what you’re doing."

“One of us has to,” he said in a sour tone, reading over his data pad as he made his way towards the office he had set up on the ship. 

Their trip to the Supremacy was short, their shuttle docking without any issues. A set of praetorian guards waiting for them as they stepped out. The red of their uniforms a stark contrast to the whites of the troopers and the blacks and charcoal of Commander Ren and General Hux’s uniforms.

“The Supreme Leader will see you shortly,” a protocol droid said in greeting from the side. “He asks that you have dinner while you wait,” it continued, it’s shiny silver exterior shining in the overhead lighting. “If you would follow me,” the voice continued as the droid turned on its heel and led them out of the hangar and up a few floors to one of the many lounges meant to entertain guests.

Once in the lounge, Kylo Ren made his way to the bar for a drink while the general opted for a plush seat near a small table. Though neither ordered, each was given their usual set before them. Things were almost normal, if it weren’t for a certain rebel in the corner between troopers that even silent was absolutely infuriating.

 _Even his smiles are loud,_ Hux thought to himself. “SC-3145, keep him at the other end of the room,” he demanded. “Preferably out of my sight,” he added.

“Yes, sir,” the trooper answered easily before marching Dameron to the other side of the room and kept him away from the general. He gave the pilot a look that was a clear warning to be silent before he settled again as his guard. 

Kylo Ren just looked at his drink. Drinking it would require taking off his mask, and he had no intention of doing so. “Why bother bringing him if his existence annoys you?” he asked without turning to look at the general. “Just kill him already.”

“He’s still useful,” the ginger quipped, punctuating his statement with a sip of water. “And he does have a knack for escaping when left to his own devices,” he said simply. “Doubt he’d be suicidal enough to attempt it here,” he explained. “Honestly, how you’re an apparent gift to the galaxy goes beyond my understanding at times,” he shrugged.

A droid stayed near the entrance of the dining hall here, seemingly watching everything. Ensuring the guests were cared for, and fed. Nothing was left to chance, just as the Supreme Leader seemed to want absolute control on his ship. Something General Hux most appreciated to an extent, not so much what it meant to his own personal liberties while aboard the ship. Despite it, it was the sort of the leadership he looked towards when running the Finalizer. His meticulous bookkeeping, and overall hold over his crew was nearly irreproachable, or it had been until 87.

Though Ren refused to eat, Hux didn’t reject the meal that was set before him. He knew better than to contradict the Supreme Leader’s wishes. That, and he wasn’t sure when was the last time he had eaten, let alone when he would do so next. At least he’d be good for some time. The moment his fork was set, the same protocol droid that had greeted them returned.

“The Supreme Leader will see you now,” it beckoned them forward. “Him too,” he added looking towards the pilot kept at a distance.

The troopers looked to Hux, and once Hux gave a nod, they followed after the commander, the general, and the droid as they got on the lift. It was a quick ride up to the Supreme Leader’s hall and his guards lined the room. 

Snoke was looking over his own data pad and glanced up as they entered the room, not saying a word as they approached, though he glanced over both men. At the foot of his throne-like chair, the princess was on a cushion, shackled to the ground next to it to keep her from getting too far away. 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux dipped his head in a bow in greeting, Ren following suit in addressing their leader.

“General Hux, Commander Ren,” he said calmly as he leaned forward to look between the both of them. “Status report from both of you,” he demanded coolly. 

Ren took a step forward. “The knights have been making progress in the outer rims,” he began simply. “We’re close to finding the wayfarer,” he continued. There weren’t many sith temples left to raid. He had to believe the next one would hold what they required.

“I received work from Major Vonreg on my way here, he and his team have secured several tonnes of fuel,” he said proudly. “Captain Phasma has been working tirelessly to ensure our various holds on the galaxy are unwavering,” he continued. “Rebel activity has reduced on several worlds where they were problematic, and we are making progress on the Colossus,” he said proudly. “As we speak, a current mission will surely help tip the scales in our favor,” he continued. “Intel Commander Ren’s knights brought forth have enabled us to lay a trap and hopefully eliminate the asset that was lost once and for all…”

Snoke actually looked between the pair of them. “Excellent. That trap better be a message to those rebel scum,” he almost growled as he leaned back in his seat, glancing between them. “The girl better be as skilled as you believe she is, Ren.”

The Supreme Leader spared a glance at Dameron and then looked back at the general. “You’ll be staying here for the duration of this mission until it succeeds or fails, all of our agents that are aiding in it are to return here rather than to the Finalizer...and it seems you’ve brought your own entertainment,” he drawled and glanced back to Ren again. “So it would seem I need to provide something to keep you entertained,” he seemed to consider a moment. 

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, pulling out his data pad to ensure this would be followed.

The knight looked up to the Supreme Leader, his lips parting beneath his mask to claim otherwise, and yet he paused. “If you see it fit, Supreme Leader,” he agreed.

Snoke’s lips curled into a smirk, like he knew that his knight was about to argue with him. “I do,” he stated simply before he gestured to the princess. “You’ll both have quarters while you’re here...and the princess can help keep you entertained since your pet is working,” he stated simply. 

“I appreciate your generosity,” Ren responded, keeping his mind clear. He could feel later. His hand extended to the girl. “I’ll try to keep her in one piece,” he half hoped it would change the Supreme Leader’s mind.

Hux nodded. “We appreciate your hospitality,” he added. At least he could torture Poe, that would help relieve some of his aggravation.

A flick of Snoke’s wrist had the shackle around the princess’s ankle unclick. “Go to him, girl,” he drawled and the princess didn’t hesitate even though she looked pale. “You keep your toy in one piece, Ren. I expect the same of our prize,” he said calmly. 

“The droids will show you both your rooms. I expect a report within one cycle of your team’s return...they will be well accommodated once they join us...If they join us.”

With bows and a few responses, the pair left the room to follow the droids to their respective chambers. Before they could get much further the Supreme Leader paused. “Leave me the pilot,” he said. “I’d like to question him myself…”


	49. Bait and Switch

It was eerie for Rey to be on a Resistance ship. She kept her posture straight and her expression softer than it would have been around anyone other than Hux or Ren. Which was mildly concerning if she thought too much about it. 

“The general is most pleased that we’ve intercepted you, your highness,” Threepio said, leading her through the ship to the room they had prepared for their guest. “You must be quite shaken, we’ve set up quarters for you to rest as we make our way back. You should rest, the admiral will have many questions when we arrive,” he offered. 

“I’m quite relieved,” she replied, walking along with Finn behind the droid. The sounds of this ship were louder than the ones she was used to. And she could still tell what parts would be making that noise. “Are we terribly far from where we’ll be meeting the admiral?” 

Threepio stopped in front of a door and looked at the girl. “A few hours,” he said. “Is there anything we can do for you in the meantime?” He asked.

As she strode forward to the door, Finn actually opened it and went in ahead of her, like he was actually checking it like a body guard would. “No, thank you. I think it would be best to rest,” she said quietly, keeping her voice soft even as she held her posture to what she expected a princess would do. 

“If you require anything, I’m on frequency eleven,” he responded simply. “I’ll come check on you before landing.” On that the droid took a bow and left the two. 

She stepped into the room and let the door close, only letting her shoulders ease a little bit as she wrinkled her nose before she moved to take a seat and let out a slow breath. “Nerve wracking,” she said under her breath.

Finn glanced at her and tried not to make a comment. He was a little leery of being overheard. So instead, after he swept the room, he took the seat across from her and eased his position to lean back in the chair. “You should probably attempt to sleep...it might help with meeting the Admiral.”

Rey actually smiled just a bit more. “I’m alright. Your concern is touching,” she returned, keeping up the ruse even in private. 

Hyper speed wasn’t as smoothe on the ship. Parts of it seemed to rattle, and overall the dampeners couldn’t properly reduce the unpleasant sensation that came along with it. A little over two hours passed before the golden protocol droid had come to fetch the pair, making small talk as he prepared them for landing and later showed them off the ramp to meet one of the commanders that would guide them to Holdo.

“You’ll have to excuse our appearance. We recently had to move our base,” he explained. “This is one of many outposts, and the most important part is that you’re safe here,” he continued. 

She kept her hands folded in front of her, half hidden in the folds of her dress as she followed after the golden droid. Her “bodyguard” was following behind her and scanning everything. Rey was certain that she was going to have to keep 87 steady, remind him of his love aboard the Supremacy, but she hoped she wouldn’t have to. 

Rather than answer, she gave a nod of her head. “Safety is more important than appearances,” she said in reply to the droid, hoping not to run into a particular wookie, but if this was one of many bases she might just luck out. He was an important member of the Resistance after all. 

Finn stayed close to Rey and while he was relieved to see a lot of this base again, he knew that it was about to actually get the shock of its life as soon as he and Rey executed their plans. 

At the entrance, a green man with red eyes stood calmly in wait as the droid led the two they had rescued. With a bow of his head and words spoken in a foreign tongue, he greeted the young royal.

“Her basic is impeccable Commander L’ampar,” Threepio assured. “Though I suppose it might be comforting to hear one's language.” 

“Welcome your highness,” the man said. “Admiral Holdo is still in an emergency meeting, but she should be free to see you once we reach that part of the compound.”

Rey kept her expression soft and actually made herself look a little happier. “Thank you, Commander. Though I’d prefer to speak basic to be polite to the rest of the Resistance."

That honestly got Finn’s attention. She was better at this than he would have expected. It made him wonder just what the general had been teaching her in those lessons.

With a nod, the commander seemed to accept her request. Without another word, he turned on his head and led them through a maze of tunnels. Lights flickered overhead, the power generator that seemed to keep them open seemingly struggling. They were inside a series of caves carved into a reddish brown stone. Crates and boxes could be seen lining the walls every so often, and various units of droids glided across the floor.

An orange and white ball came zooming for them, stopping short of the commander with a few trills and beeps.

“I see,” the Commander spoke, nodding his head. He turned to the pair behind him. “BB-8 will escort you, it’s simply down the hall. It seems my services are required elsewhere,” he bowed his head.

With swift strides he walked back towards the hangar. “Green Squadron,” his voice carried through the halls. “Prepare for takeoff this is not a drill,” his voice grew more faint as he vanished down another hall.

_Bweep boop._ BB-8 said accusingly towards Finn, a few more sounds escaping the droid.

Finn actually knelt down next to the droid. “...Hey buddy. Poe’s okay…but I need you not to say anything. Please?” He asked under his breath, still unable to follow the binary that the droid was giving him and instead he offered him a thumbs up with a tentative smile. 

Rey almost softened a little bit at the small BB unit and part of her wanted to reach out and touch him. Instead? She walked along with him and Finn. “...Poe told me to tell you that Finn is with him...and that maybe you’d help us,” she told the droid quietly as they reached the door to the room indicated. 

BB-8’s head tilted, scanning them each in turn. Poe was his owner, and ultimately, his orders were deeply ingrained in him. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d received them in this manner. A few more beeps resounded, as though he were debating. Of course Dameron always said helping people was the most important, that if you gave good, you got good back.

Finn looked at Rey with a bit of shock but then looked back to BB-8. “See? All fine,” he responded quietly to the droid as they moved into the room. If he could keep the droid here it would be easier for them to get back out of this maze of an outpost. 

A series of beeps agreed to the premise, but also held a note that he would stick around. For Poe. Without another sound, he rolled ahead, turning his head to ensure they were following him to the door where Admiral Holdo was waiting.

That room had them go to another door and Rey felt her stomach turn. Were they in the heart of the compound? If so this might be a little more difficult than expected. But she followed the droid and knocked on the door. Had the admiral made it back from her meeting already?

The droid opened one of his panels to unlock the room, the door sliding open. BB-8 rolled through to announce them to the pink haired woman turning away from the platform she had been having her holo on. A glimpse of Leia having been up for less than a second.

“Ah, thank you BB-8,” she said with a nod. “Finn you say,” she looked up to the pair. “I see.” 

Finn looked at the woman, letting the door close behind him as he took in another slow breath. “Admiral Holdo...I’m fulcrum. Poe sends his regards,” he nodded to the woman with a respectful bow of the head. 

Rey kept her head held high and her hands half obscured in the sleeves of her dress. This thing was so large that she was pretty sure she could have smuggled in several more sabers than she had. 

“Finn has been invaluable in this plan to get me away from the Order,” she spoke evenly, her voice soft. 

Tucking a few stray pink curls from her bun, she eyed the man carefully, and the girl in turn. “I suppose his service has been invaluable,” she nodded gently. “I know it might not be easy, but I do need to know what you saw prior to seeking refuge with the Cal’luden Clan.”

The name of the village people. It actually had a look of mild pain across her face, one that she was able to summon up with the memory of her shock she had felt at what she had one there. 

“...Not easy at all,” she strode forward like she might take a seat, looking just a little shaken. 

Finn was honestly not sure how to take her acting, but he glanced at the Admiral. “She’s been through quite the ordeal,” he said sympathetically. 

“We all have,” Amilyn reminded the man. “Loss is what has brought many of us here together. Commander Dameron took great risk to himself to get you both here,” she said gently before looking to the young woman. “The quicker we have the information, the faster we can respond to it.”

Rey gave a nod of her head and let her head drop down before she looked back up at the other woman, though she reached for the Force. “Of course Admiral. You should have a seat. It is quite...quite a bit of news,” she pushed her will behind the words to get the woman to sit. 

A choked sound escaped Amilyn Holdo, her hands reaching for those invisible hands. It was beyond her will to take a seat, watching the girl in confusion and shock. 

BB-8 gave a trill, looking between the three with alarm and confusion.

Finn glanced up at the admiral and there was almost pain in his expression before he looked down at the droid and reached to pat him lightly. “...You have to trust me, buddy. Trust me and I’ll get you back to Poe." 

At that comment and the look in the other woman’s eyes, Rey glanced up at her with an almost empty expression. She reached into a hidden pocket of the regalia she was in, her voice careful as she kept her eyes on the other woman. 

“You want to give me the security codes for your base,” her voice was calm, soothing, and accompanied with a gesture to draw her attention and make it that much easier for the other to fall under her spell.

With her pointed nose in the air she raised her crystalline gaze to meet the girl’s. “I rather not,” she managed through gritted teeth. She could feel the other woman, could feel that intense desire to do as asked, but it wasn’t a lack of will that had led to her being where she was within the Resistance.

“Finn,” she said, still keeping her eyes on Holdo and used her own will with the Force to keep her in the chair. “Help me here,” she drawled. It was hardly required for their mission but the extra intel wouldn’t hurt.

The man glanced at her before he strode over and met the woman’s gaze as well. He went to that serene place he did when using the Force and gave a nod of his head, both of them actually speaking in unison. 

“You want to give us the security codes for the base,” they said with another wave of the hand. 

The woman clutched the desk beside her, trying to resist as useless as it was. Her knuckles were white as she struggled to stop the next sequence of numbers from escaping her lips. She couldn’t stop herself despite every effort to.

The numbers were being committed to Rey’s memory as she drew her saber out of her pocket and twirled it in her hand. “Thank you, admiral,” she nearly crooned the words as she placed the emitter to the woman’s chest. 

Without a word she activated the saber, the red beam going straight through the woman’s chest. Deactivating the saber again she glanced at Finn. “Activate the beacon for extraction…this is going to be an intense few minutes,” she spoke with a slight gleam to her eyes. 

Finn wasn’t sure what to think of that gleam, that almost thirst for something to do with that saber, but he took the woman’s keycard from her pocket so they could get through any door in the base as he hit a button in his inner pocket. 

Though no words escaped the woman’s lips, there was a glimmer of amusement in her features as she took her final breath, her hand slipping from the console causing the lights to close and red ones to turn on, a siren filling the station.

BB-8 gave a litany of accusations through a series of beeps and whirs, bumping harshly into Finn’s leg.

“Kriff,” she cursed with a shake of her head before she looked at BB-8 and actually dropped to kneel down next to him. “Hey. Where we’re going, you’ll see Poe. You miss him, don’t you? If you do...you’ll help us get out and Finn will take you with us,” she said, as calmly as she could when all she wanted to do was keep swearing. Getting off this base was going to be hell.

Everytime they mentioned Poe, BB-8 remembered why he was following with any of this. He felt like he was going to short circuit, but whatever was going on, he knew Poe was the only one that could fix it. There was a grumpy beeping in response, and an accusatory look at Finn.

Finn just held up his hands at the droid, knowing that the beacon was broadcasting and sooner or later there would be troopers inbound to this location. Hopefully sooner as the lights flashed and more alarms went off. 

“I’m just following orders, BB-8. I promise you’ll see Poe,” he muttered as he glanced at Rey. She could likely make it happen. 

Keeping her saber in hand, half hidden in her sleeve she gestured for him to lead the way out, her expression a bit more cold than it had been before as she stood. “Come on...we have to get closer to where we landed.” 

It was a few more seconds before the droid rolled off towards the door to get them back to the hangar.

Following after the droid, Rey and Finn were swift to move down the halls. The panic button had the benefit of apparently not telling the Resistance where the panic was coming from, but there were people looking everywhere for the breach. 

With the green squadron out in the black attending some mission, the base itself was stretched thin in terms of protection. It wasn’t until Holdo’s body was discovered that the attention shifted towards the pair headed for the hangar.

Finn held back on firing his blaster until they were fired on and he spun around to fire back at them with a bit of a curse. “Can you do that thing that Commander Ren can do?”

“Freezing blaster bolts? No,” she said simply as she activated her saber and deflected another bolt with a glare in that direction. She spun her saber and made quick work of sending bolts back at Resistance fighters. 

“Your pilot would be useful about now,” she grumbled. 

“My pilot is grounded,” he hissed back as he spun and fired at another rebel. 

BB-8 rolled out of the line of fire, heading straight for Poe’s X-Wing lingering in the back. It would fit two, and he could fly it on his own. 

Looking over at BB-8 she remembered what the general said about their extraction and was about to shake her head before she had to drop to the ground and nearly hit her head on another X-wing to avoid a blaster bolt. Bruises were in her future. 

“Kriffing scum,” she almost hissed as she looked in the direction of the Resistance fighter and flung them with the Force back down their hallway and into other Resistance fighters. 

“Did they send you with a comm link or just the beacon?” She called over to Finn as she got back up and continued to deflect bolts and managed to use the Force to close one of the doors into the base. 

“Beacon,” he replied. “Which means we need to go out there,” he motioned the bay doors that lead out of the caverns. He clipped a couple fighters shooting behind crates. 

“Great,” she grumbled but as she spun around she deflected another bolt. “Get BB-8 into the X-Wing. I can fly it with him."

Finn nodded, dodging a few blasts as he made it to BB-8’s side. Of course he picked Poe’s. Climbing it he input his lovers code and had it reach for the droid who began prep for flight the second he was latched in. 

There had been a lot of risk in getting Holdo’s code and while she wasn’t hurt, other than bruises, she could have been. She moved backwards, still careful of her skirts so she wouldn’t trip, and managed to get back to the X-Wing. 

“Can you act as a gunner?”

“Definitely,” 87 responded. It was something he was used to doing for Dameron, something he’d done on this very craft. “Try to keep her in one piece,” he asked gently.

“I’m a descent pilot,” she muttered and then swung into the X-Wing as she deactivated her saber and closed the hatch. “Systems go, BB-8?”

_Bweep boop boop boop,_ the droid replied, a whir following suite to his statement that the craft was indeed ready to go.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips as he confirmed it and she fired up the engines. “Excellent,” she launched the X-Wing and fell into a bit more of that focus. 

As the shuttle moved, 87 clipped the last of his harness together, his fingers settling on the triggers ready to return fire if they needed. Of course, given the nature of the craft, they’d have to turn back to actually do so, the X-Wings being less flexible than the TIEs he was getting used to gunning when he got the chance.

“Will it make it to hyperspeed?” he asked, though which of the two, he wasn’t sure.

A few more beeps came from BB-8, asking if he should warm up the hyperdrive, but that doing so would require closing the wings for gunning.

A soft curse curved her lips as she piloted into the black. “If we keep moving too much they won’t be able to triangulate on the beacon,” she stated simply, weighing their options. 

“Shouldn’t we get away from enemy fire, and give these coordinates in our report?” He asked. 

“That’s not what I’m concerned about, but fair enough. Warm up the hyperdrive, BB-8." She plugged in the coordinates of the Finalizer. 

87 shrugged. “Just make the jump, the beacon will have the Supremacy or another nearby ship find us,” he said simply. “We’re lucky as shit that we made it out of there unharmed,” he said, his voice shifting as he thought it through. It had been too easy. There should have been more people in that base. There should have been X-Wings on their tails.

That thought seemed to have jinxed them. No one had shot yet but they were starting to circle the X-Wings. A soft curse left her at that, but she was rather glad that the forces of the Resistance were more scattered. If they’d had the rest of the Resistance fleet this would be even worse. 

BB-8 gave a few chirps that suggested he wouldn’t be helping them shoot on the fighters, but would assist with the hyperdrive.

“That’s fine, BB-8. Just hurry with the hyperdrive,” she ordered as she scanned the black. They would have to jump quickly, as soon as it was ready. 

Before long, the droid gave a quick chime as the hyperdrives came online, closing the wings to prep for the jump.

Rey tapped her fingers along the control, not pressing anything, but almost jittering. She could only imagine what the other pilots were thinking, and as the wings started to close a few shots were fired at their X-Wing.

Though they managed to get into hyperspace, they wouldn’t be able to do much else once they came out of it. With the First Order being the only ones with the capability of tracking such jumps, it worked in their favor.

Once the coordinates reached, their ship sat in the black, unable to thrust further. FN-2187 activated the beacon, “now we wait,” he sighed. Poe would be pissed they had basically disabled it.

A sigh left Rey’s lips as she scanned the black. At the very least they’d be able to be picked up, which was reassuring. The silence of the black was something she was adjusting to again and she let herself fall into a purely meditative state.


	50. Uncharted Territory

They thankfully reached their destination a short distance from the _Finalizer_ , which easily drew them in. Once docked, the pair were given a TIE to fly to the _Supremacy_ where they would give their report in person. All things considered, it was a fairly short flight, though by the time they had made it, most of the officers were asleep. The droid that was leading them to the hall where sleeping quarters had been arranged for them would allow them to make their reports come “morning” since the officers were asleep. The droid turned to them both. 

“FN-2187. Your entertainment has been returned to your room,” the droid stated simply and gestured to the door that was closer to the beginning of the hall. 

87 glanced at Rey and gave a nod before he entered the room that was indicated without looking back. BB-8 was somewhat safe back on the _Finalizer_ , hopefully in 87’s chambers as he had requested, and the ship they’d come on wasn’t going anywhere. All that was left was what shape his lover would be in when he got in. 

As the trooper disappeared into his quarters, the droid moved further down the hall with Rey, leading her along. “Commander Ren’s room is here for you, Officer Rey,” the droid stated and let her go to the door. “If you require anything, do not hesitate to summon me,” the droid answered before striding back down the hall. 

Inside Ren was sat on the bed, his mask and cloak carefully placed on a chair along with his shirt. At the foot of the bed, the princess danced and gyrated in a lascivious manner. Though his gaze was on her, his mind was not. So much so, that when the door opened, he didn’t notice his lover there.

The fact that the young woman was there had her heart sink as she looked at him. Her gaze was on Kylo and her expression was rather empty. But she didn’t say a word. Clearly he was busy. She turned on her heel and opened the door once again, moving to leave. 

The doors were nearly silent and she had no clue what room the general was in, but she knew that she was not going back into Kylo’s quarters. The pain she felt was raw but she blocked out that bond she had with him as she walked back towards the room that she knew 87 and Poe were in and knocked on the door, crossing her arms over her chest to hide the fact that she was holding herself. 

Rising from Dameron’s bedside, 87 made his way to the door and opened it. He had expected a number of options, but not…”Rey?” 

“Hi,” she said simply, trying not to shake with that bit of irritation that thrummed through her. Dameron had to be right. Even with that connection she was just his plaything. “I need to talk to Dameron,” she said simply. 

87 paused a moment and glanced over his shoulder at Dameron before he let her in. “Alright…”

Dameron had seen better days, but then not many could claim surviving the Supreme Leader. “Missed me?” He asked, still a bit buzzed from the truth serum. 

“You look like hell,” she stated simply, bluntly, as she walked into the room. 

“Rey,” 87 cautioned with a bit of a firmness to his tone. 

“Should see the other guy,” he smirked. “Supremely Ugly.” There was the slightest chuckle. It was how he coped. If nothing was serious there was nothing to worry about. “You look...bitter,” he said in a slightly more serious tone. “Guess you met the princess...I saw her stick her leg clear over her head…” That filter between his mouth and his brain was even less efficient than it normally was.

87 glanced over at Poe, moving to sit on the bed next to him with a shake of his head. “Poe,” he warned quietly as he looked at him, but he couldn’t blame him. That drug in his system was doing a number on him. 

“Oh no, let him talk. He _loves_ to remind me that we’re both just whores,” she drawled, though the bitterness was there. Her arms stayed wrapped around herself as she looked at him. “Which room is the general’s, Dameron? I’d rather not see whatever performance is being put on in Commander Ren’s quarters.”

Poe looked to his lover perplexed at the attempt to stop him, and then back to the girl. “I’ll tell you, if you answer one question,” he grinned, but didn't even wait for her agreement. “Does the good general give good hugs?”

Rey actually snorted. “Hux doesn’t give hugs,” she answered, trying not to fidget.

The former trooper looked between the two of them and actually stroked through his lover’s hair as he glanced at Rey. He felt a little bit of sympathy for her. “You sure staying with the general is a good idea?”

“It’s better than watching that… _display_ ,” she muttered with disgust.

Poe pouted slightly, but leaned into the touch. “F-87 gives great hugs,” he looked up at his lover, moving a hand to boop his nose. “So strong,” he nipped at the air. 

87 almost snorted but continued to pet his hair lightly with a shake of his head. “Amazing hugs,” he said simply to his lover and then kissed his temple. “You were going to tell Rey where Hux is, Poe,” he reminded lightly. That serum would wear off soon enough. He hoped. 

“Right, so swing a right and follow the trail of sour aggravation to the end of the hall, second door on your left.” Poe nuzzled Finn. “This is nice,” he smirked. 

“You’re drunk,” he replied gently to his lover and pressed another kiss to his temple before glancing at Rey. “If you need anything...send a comm,” he cautioned the girl and gave his attention back to Poe. 

Rey gave a nod of her head. That was...detail enough. It was close to Kylo’s room. At least she wouldn’t have to go back there. “Goodnight,” she said simply and swiftly left. 

Following the instructions of the drunken pilot, she made it to the next door. Though she paused a moment. If there was entertainment for the general in here too she wasn’t sure what she would do. Likely try to figure out who she would be willing to suffer with. Shoring her courage, she knocked on this door rather than just stepping in. 

General Hux had been enjoying a stiff drink and a death stick when the knock pried him from his thoughts. Opening the door he’d half expected some trooper with bad news or worse, Ren pawning off the princess. 

“Rey,” he breathed, leaning on the threshold, almost forgetting the smoking stick in his other hand.

“General Hux,” she replied, glancing into his room and then back to him. “Mind if I join you for the evening?” It was a day that was normally Kylo’s...but he was clearly busy. 

It was another moment before he stood aside, nodding. “Come in,” he responded. “You can give me your report,” he continued.

A small smile curved her lips at that as she walked into his room and moved to take a seat, letting her hair down. “It went well enough. I’ll write my formal report in the morning so that it can be on record. 87 proved invaluable."

“Did he now,” he said approvingly. “This is all...very good news,” he drew closer to her. “I read you captured a BB unit and stole an X-Wing,” stated, leaning against his desk. 

“The BB unit was Dameron’s. It proved useful. I only earned a few bruises and the Resistance seemed to scramble." She glanced at the drink that was on the desk and then looked back up at him. 

Hux took a final drag and extinguished his death stick. He knew the unit quite well, it would be interesting to finally see it for himself after all the grief it had given them. A few bruises was something he could live with, and of course hearing that of the Resistance made his chest swell with pride. “I assume they would be,” he responded. “Anything else?” he asked.

A bit more of a grin curved her lips as she pulled her data pad from the inside pocket of her jacket and slid it over to him. There was a series of numbers. “We managed to get the admiral’s security codes,” she drawled, trying not to look too smug. 

Armitage took the device and looked the sequence over. “Impressive,” he met her gaze and set the device down after sending a copy to his own device. “How about you get a bath started in the other room, I have one more thing to do before I can take a moment,” he said. With the mission a success, his next move would be one that was time based. He wished he could be on the _Finalizer_ as he directed it to a new location, but this would have to do.

Looking up at him she almost smirked at the praise. Much better. This...this was better. It might be praise from her job rather than for who she was, but it was better than dealing with Ren.

“Yes, sir,” she replied as she moved to stand, she placed her jacket over the back of the chair before marching towards the adjoining room. She’d give him what privacy she could, but she was his for the night unless he tried to get rid of her. 

After contacting Phasma and giving her the codes to gain what she could from the base, he felt a bit more relief for his next face to face with the Supreme Leader. With some luck, they would have prisoners, a high body count, and valuable intelligence they could use to their advantage to present. Hopefully even a chance to get the colossus in their grasp.

Rather pleased with himself, he marched to the adjoining room with the slightest bounce to his step. Silently, he slid the door shut behind him and drew closer to the nearly naked girl, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her back to his chest. He hadn’t expected her company that night, and he had no plans to deny it.

The water was filling in the tub, a sigh escaping her as she leaned back against him. Her eyes fell closed, an instant reaction, just relaxing into him. 

His fingers were nimble as he traced her limbs. “You did well,” he praised in an undertone, firm lips smearing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

A soft gasp left her as she tilted her head for him, leaning back easily. “Thank you, General Hux,” she murmured in a sigh of contentment as he traced and kissed her. 

“No, thank you,” he nipped just under her ear with a bit of a smile, his fingers nudging her basics down her legs.

A shiver rolled through her and she stepped out of her basics and unwrapped her chest from her wrappings as well. “Only doing my job,” she returned, enjoying the praise.

“Your job was to kill Holdo,” he reminded as he slowly pulled away to remove his shirt. “You did more than that,” he said, turning to remove his pants and set them in a chute for a droid to pick up for cleaning.

The young woman turned around to look at him, looking him over with a smile. “My job is aiding the Order, my task was to kill Holdo,” she half argued but she was rather pleased by the appreciation. Distracting herself with Hux was going to be more than pleasant. 

Naked, he stepped closer to her. “I’ve taught you well,” he brushed her cheek. “Get in, you smell like a rebel base,” he scrunched his nose.

Leaning into the touch she smiled. “You did. And to think I was a simple desert rat,” she drawled with a bit of a smile before she actually chuckled. That was fair in her opinion. She climbed into the bath and let out a soft sigh at the warmth. 

Hux followed in after her, settling so he could press her to his chest again. “You’ve come a long way."

Rey leaned into him and let her eyes closed as her fingers trailed over his legs in the water. “Wouldn’t have without your persistence."

With her body ensnared in his grasp he smirked. “I’m not the charitable type. You had potential, you adapted, now we’re here,” he spoke quietly, a hand sliding down her front to tease between her thighs beneath the water level.

She spread her legs for him as much as she could, pressing back into him with a soft moan of pleasure, her head resting back against his shoulder. “You were still persistent. Made sure every lesson sank in..."

A smile spread over his lips as he teased her. “I can think of something else I’d rather sink in,” he purred, the pungent scent of alcohol lingering on his breath.

Turning her head, she trailed kisses along his neck, letting herself find a distraction with him. “I do like how you feel inside me,” she purred against his neck, her voice almost a croon. Feel. Don’t think about it. 

His fingers curled under her chin, pulling her into a heated kiss. Between meetings of lips he managed to let out a command for her to turn.

She kissed him back, answering that heat with some of her own. There was almost a hunger to it, and a slight edge that was almost anger. She only broke the kiss to turn around for him, to face him, before her lips were right back on his. 

Hux let his hands settle on her shoulders, slowly sliding them up to hold her throat as he deepened that kiss. His tongue delved deeper to tangle with hers while his thumb drew a line up and down the front of her neck. She felt so delicate under his hand like this.

A gasp left her as he held her throat but she pressed closer, straddling his lap as her arms wrapped around him. Her tongue tangled with his, deepening the kiss further with a stronger intensity, just allowing herself to feel him everywhere they touched. 

As much as the feel of that dainty throat of hers in hands brought him joy, he smoothed down her front, groping and pinching at her breasts. Slowly feeling his way down her body until he clutched her hips firmly to roll his up against her. 

Rey moaned and arched into his hands, her face flush. She nipped at his bottom lip and rolled into him, nearly grinding against his hardened length with a hitch of her breathing. This was a great way to end a mission. Passion. 

That nip, the feel of her so close to his body, he groaned. Reaching between them he lined himself up, encouraging her onto him with the grip he maintained on her hip.

A roll of her hips had her rub against him, teasing them both a bit more before she slowly sank down his length. She moaned softly, her grip tightening on the general as she did so.

This wasn’t anywhere close to how he had thought his night would go, and yet he had no complaints. He moaned lightly as he thrust into her, nipping along the side of her neck. She felt good.

She kept the pace slower than it would have been if they weren’t in a bath, rocking down onto him and letting her fingers brush through his hair. This was good. This was something she could lose herself in. She narrowed her focus to how he felt inside of her, touching her. 

As their bodies met in that languorous pace, he touched her, guided her. Kept control where he could despite having her on top. They were limited by their location, and yet it was pleasant. Hux kissed every part of her he could. 

That gentleness to it, the way he touched her, had her shiver and moan for him. Normally this wasn’t something she got unless she was with...No. She was focusing right here, her eyes meeting the general’s before she claimed his lips in a kiss again, letting him control it. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had her like this without having spanked her or tied her first. Something he tried not to think of. No, he blamed the alcohol or the high of knowing they had gotten the better of the Resistance scum for once. His lips were on hers, pulling her into a demanding kiss.

Each demand he made, she answered, giving him what he asked for and letting herself melt into him. She slowly built up the pace of her hips meeting his, almost whining against his lips. More. The accomplishment of pulling one over on the Resistance was satisfying, but she wanted more. 

The feel of her riding him had him echo her sounds, his fingers curling into her as pleasure built into him. He shifted to keep steady, to not have them slip uncomfortably when the time came. “Kriff you feel good,” he nipped along her jaw.

“So do you,” she breathed with a soft moan, tilting her head for him as her hands smoothed over his chest, along his arms, his shoulders, touching any part of him that she could reach. 

It’d been a while since anyone had touched him the way she was, and yet he made no motion to stop her. Not in that moment. Far too lost to the movements of their bodies as they collided. His arms wrapped around her, a hand settling on her shoulder while the other pushed on the small of her back to keep them close.

The closeness was different. It was the closeness she normally had with Kylo. Things with Hux were always so rough and intense, but she kept the rhythm going, kept rolling her hips to him as they went and almost whined. He still felt so good, even just like this. 

A groan fell from his lips, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he continued to fill her. For the first time in a long time, he had nothing beyond the sheer pleasure of the moment on his mind. Normally he needed some kind of control, something else to add to it. Not just...this.

“Kriff, Rey,” he groaned.

“Armitage,” she moaned softly, blushing a bit more as she simply said his name. Normally he called her scavenger, normally he called her good girl. She was sure she could count on two hands the number of times he’d used her name in bed. 

The sound of his name, the way she rode him, he felt that tug behind his navel, the tightness in his gut. He was close. He almost spoke, but instead claimed her lips.

She kissed him back and tightened her grip on him. Rather than worry about whatever punishment she’d get for saying his first name, she ground into him, adding that slight gyration and making her breath hitch. Just a little more. 

He did his best to help her, wanting her to come with him. Needing to feel her fall over that precipice alongside him.

It only took a few more moments with that slight change of angle for her to actually press her lips harder to his, muffling a soft moan of pleasure as her inner walls tightened around him. 

A groan escaped against her lips, his length twitching inside her as he spilled over in pleasure. Rather than ride them out he kept her down on his length, just giving himself a moment to bask in bliss.

Being held still was different, but everything about their encounter this evening was different. Slowly she broke the kiss to get a deeper breath and rested her forehead against his. 

Releasing her shoulder he moved to cup her face. His thumb gently brushing her cheek. “Should probably get cleaned up,” he spoke quietly.

“In just a minute,” she murmured as she leaned into his hand, letting her eyes fall closed. He could be gentle. It was a pleasant surprise.

This was somewhat unfamiliar territory for him, or so he realized as he sat there with her. Though he didn’t answer, he remained still a while longer, simply watching her. She was pretty, especially with that glow on her features. A glow he had created. 

After a few more minutes, a sigh left her lips as she slowly lifted off of him. Cleaning up and sleep sounded like a great idea, but she was feeling a little out of her depth with Hux. Still, she could easily live with it. 

He fell into autopilot as she moved off him to wash, reaching for some soap and handing it to her so she could wash up. If she didn’t bring it up, he sure as Kriff wasn’t going to.

The last thing she was going to do was bring up a form of insubordination that could get her punished. Cleaning up with the soap he handed her was the better option, as was making quick work of it. She’d gladly shower more extensively once back on the _Finalizer_. For now? For now she cleaned herself quickly enough before passing the soap back to the general and getting out, grabbing a towel with a faint bit of blush in her cheeks. 

Though he didn’t like seeing her scamper off, he didn't say anything. Instead he started cleaning up before looking towards her. “Don’t you dare put clothes on,” he warned, a fiery glimmer in his blue gaze along the quiet words.

A soft chuckle left her at that as she started to dry off, not moving into the rooms he was given by the Supreme Leader just yet. “And why shouldn’t I put on clothes?” 

“Because I’m not done with you."

Rey felt a shiver roll down her spine and she bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. “Yes, sir,” she crooned before leaving the adjoining room to go to his bed. 

Those two words had shivers going down his spine as he stood. His gaze lingering on the door as she left him to dry himself. “Good girl,” he responded simply. And a good girl she’d been.

Those two words had answering desire roll through her as she dropped the towel down the chute and moved to lay back on the bed. With Ren and with Hux she didn’t mind them seeing her nude. They’d been doing this song and dance far too long for her to feel self conscious about that.


	51. [UPDATE] Minor Tweak

Greetings lovelies!

You have continuously asked about the princess, and we are working on answering this growing demand. Truth is, at first she was supposed to be a bit in passing, and murky in terms of her existence, but fate has it that between the interest that arises, and the current part we’re at allows for her to be useful to say the least...

Now to be fair, we’re about 10 to 15 chapters ahead of what we’re posting (unlike AAC where we’re just 4-5 ahead), but, we have reached a point in our writing where she fits perfectly with the story. That being said, we must go back to Chapter 36 and change the word “Hynestian” to “Nothoiin.”

We wanted to give you all a bit of a head’s up before we go back and edit it so no one feels like they’re going insane. It’s the only mention, everything else works, down to color schemes (we were sort of going with the flow and it seems buried deep down in our subconscious was actual lore!)

Anywho, thank you all for being supportive and amazing, and we hope you continue to enjoy our work <3

~Etoile Nabeerie

_aka D & V_


	52. Prizes

Before Hux had a chance to wake, she had gotten up to wash off and braid her hair back from her face before getting dressed. While he still slept, she typed up the rest of her formal report and submitted it to the three channels she had been required to for processing. She saw nothing wrong with the risk she had taken. Everything had gone smoothly. 

They had an audience again with the Supreme Leader before they could return to the _Finalizer_ , something that Rey honestly felt anxious about. In the meantime she had asked the droid in the hall for food and a copious amount of caf. It was arriving just as the general’s alarm went off, causing an arm to shoot from under the sheets to slap around the device on the nightstand.

“Lights at sixty,” he groaned, rubbing his forehead as he groggily sat up, a sheet across his lap. 

Caf. He needed caf. Tilting his head side to side he gave a few stretches before running a hand through his short copper strands. He noted Rey, and gave her a nod. Words would come in time.

A small smile curved her lips as she gave a nod to the general and actually poured him a mug of caf, along with one for herself, before she walked over and set it down next to his side of the bed and took a sip from her mug. 

Rather than make the snide remark on his mind about smiling this early in the morning, he took a deep drink of the bitter liquid. That felt good. 

“You finish your report?” he asked, finally rising to find some clothes. He’d call Phasma in a bit, get an update from the mission he’d sent her on.

Rey gave a nod. “Yes, sir. Submitted in triplicate with details, as you requested,” she answered as she took another long pull from the caf and took a seat at the table. 

“Good girl,” he praised, pulling on some pants from the wall panel along with a shirt. He was almost dressed.

A slight shiver rolled down her spine and she sipped more at her caf with a small smile. “Of course, sir,” she replied with just a bit of satisfaction. She’d grab her saber and her blaster momentarily, knowing they had to go and see Leader Snoke had her stomach in knots. 

Nearly done with his caf, Hux attached his blaster to his belt and looked over his data pad with a pleased expression. “Your intelligence helped Captain Phasma’s team to capture a number of rebels. She’s taken the liberty to send a few over for the Supreme Leader to do with as he sees fit,” he said, a few names making a wicked grin threaten to spread on his lips. 

“Excellent. I’m glad it turned into useful intel,” she said, sitting up a little straighter as she drank the rest of her caf before fastening her saber and her blaster on her belt. She checked her appearance in the mirror, making sure she looked neat and put together before she took in a slow breath. Maybe this time she wouldn’t feel the urge to shrink and hide from the Supreme Leader and could actually stand with a modicum of confidence.  
He nodded. Much better than anything that was coming from Pyre of late. It seemed he and Tierny were having issues with the colossus, which only aggravated him on the best of days. 

“We should go, wouldn’t want to be late,” he said, settling his jacket over his shoulders without slipping his arms in. On his way to the door, he pulled his gloves on, ready to take on the day. The rebel scum had gotten a hit the night before, and that was all that mattered.

As she straightened her uniform, she pulled on her gloves and the jacket with her data pad. Everything was perfectly in place, immaculate really, and she rolled her shoulders back before following after the general. “No we wouldn’t,” she replied as she tried to quell her nerves. 

“Follow me,” he stated, though he was certain he didn’t have to. Being on the Supremacy wasn’t pleasant for anyone on the best of days, especially in such a situation, but he felt confident, all things considered. Data pad in hand, he sent a message to the commander, just in case he got carried away with his entertainment.

The order wasn’t necessary, but she murmured an affirmative as she fell into step right behind him. While on the _Finalizer_ he had no problem actually trying to keep step with him and the commander, she wouldn’t dare here. Not on the Supreme Leader’s ship. 

Down the hall they went, Hux keeping a rather quick pace. He didn’t want to be aboard the ship any longer than he had to. He wanted to be present when his team would destroy the base. A victory he wanted to savor. It didn’t take very long for them to reach the part of the ship where they would meet the Supreme Leader, a set of guards at the door to control entries.

They were made to wait for a moment, apparently not wanting to admit them until the Commander was present. They had already sent FN-2187 and the pilot to prepare their shuttle for when they’d depart. Hopefully this brief over her actions on the base would be taken care of swiftly enough. 

When Ren arrived, he looked exhausted, his helmet under his arm. The bags under his eyes giving away the short night he’d had, or rather long one as he hadn’t slept. With his arrival, the guards turned to open the door, giving them passage into the room.

Rey didn’t even glance over at the commander, letting he and the general lead them in. She kept the bond between them locked tight as they strode forward, the Supreme Leader on his throne as they approached. She kept her expression schooled, disciplined, and didn’t give away anything even with that small spark of fear in her. Nerves. 

The Supreme Leader looked between all three of them, though a rather gleeful grin started to curve his lips as he watched them approach. “General Hux, Commander Ren, Officer Rey,” he drawled, actually referring to the girl for once in a greeting he didn’t expect anyone to answer. 

“How have we utilized the new intel that Ren’s apprentice managed to get for us, General?”

“Captain Phasma has led an attack on the base, and managed to take prisoners, three of which are on their way here,” he said proudly. “Commander L’ulo L’ampar is among them,” he added. One of the pilots that had helped train Poe Dameron, a close ally to the Skywalkers. 

The Supreme Leader’s eyes seemed to gleam with that satisfaction as he looked at the girl and then to Ren. “It seems as if your...apprentice does prove useful, Ren. You will clear her for more missions,” he stated rather than asked and then looked back at Hux. “You continue to meet expectations.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux drawled rather proud of himself.

Ren nodded. “As you wish, Supreme Leader.”

He looked right at the girl and couldn’t help that dark smirk. “Continue to do well and you might just rise to stand above the knights,” he drawled, though the way he said it made it seem like he thought it was highly unlikely. 

Regardless of tone, she gave a respectful dip of her head. “Thank you, Supreme Leader,” she responded, not quite meeting his eyes. 

“The prisoners are to be brought to me, Hux. Though make sure that Dameron knows what happened to one of his mentors. He’s still a rather...prideful prize you’ve acquired,” he drawled. 

Hux nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Supreme Leader,” he smirked. Digging the dagger into Poe was always a bit of fun. “If his death isn’t to be public, perhaps it would do well to have Dameron present,” he added.

Ren kept still. He had known the Duros male, not that it would have stopped him putting a saber through him as he had his own father. 

“I’ll update you once I’ve decided what to do with him, General, but I think making it public would send a message to the rebels,” he mused before leaning back in his seat, glancing over at Ren. “Get an update from your knights soon. I want signs to the wayfinder to be found,” he commanded before he looked disinterested. “Dismissed,” he drawled. 

With a nod, the commander responded. He would go meet up with his knights and get news first hand. It was close within their grasp, and they had enlisted a few Raiders to help expand their search for various Sith artifacts, if only to keep up with the likes Mika Grey. Soon enough, he turned on his heel and put his helmet on before exiting. The sooner they were on their ship, the sooner he could get on with his missions.

Hux gave a “Supreme Leader” and a nod before following after the commander.

Rey gave a nod of her head before she followed after them, her steps swift. She didn’t look back. That was the least nerve wracking encounter with the Supreme Leader yet. Though she was still nervous about it all.

The shuttle in the docking bay was already ready for them. Dameron was secured on the shuttle, FN-2187 making sure that things were ready to go while a pilot had all systems ready for take off.

Ren made his way to the back of the ship, data pad in hand. He read over his inbox, each report one after the other. Compared to Hux, he was a slow reader. Needing time to go through, and more often than not, skipping parts if only to get to the point. That was until he made it to Rey’s, which he took the time to read every line.

As she took her seat on the shuttle, she leaned back and took in a slow breath. She would be able to actually relax briefly and get another shower when she got back to the _Finalizer_. Not paying attention to the commander reading over her report as they started the brief trek back to the ship.

Hux couldn’t help but stare at the commander for a moment. Honestly, watching him read with a mask on made him wonder if he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm underneath. 

The shuttle jumped light speed and returned them back to the _Finalizer_ , getting clearance rather quickly as their codes were stated. There was no hesitation and Phasma was waiting for them in the shuttle bay as they docked, the other ships ready for transport back to the Supremacy and back, as instructed. They would wait till given the order to eliminate the base. 

Hux turned to Rey. “You want to join us?” he asked before exiting the shuttle. “You’re welcome too, Commander Ren,” he shrugged. “If you’re not too tired or busy,” he shrugged.

Kylo Ren looked up, his mask pointed at them. It was a while before he agreed. “I’m flying my own ship,” he said simply. “You’re welcome to join.”

Looking over at the commander she gave a slight shake of her head. “I think I’d rather watch from the bridge.” Came the calm reply, no emotion leaving her despite the small bit of anger under it all. 

“Try not to damage your TIE this time,” Hux warned the commander scathingly.

FN-2187 came down the walk with Dameron in cuffs at his side, leading him back towards their quarters. “I’ll secure Dameron,” he responded easily as a way of leaving the situation at hand and to keep Dameron safe. 

A statement that merely received a nod. Hux was sure that was some euphemism for something he didn’t care to think about.

Rey glanced over at Ren before she moved to walk next to Hux, her shoulders rolled back and her posture straight. “Is the base the only thing being eliminated from the planet, General Hux?”

“For today, yes, unless you had some other information that would lead to more than the destruction of the base.”

“I don’t. I gave you all of the intel I managed to acquire,” she spoke calmly, though the hint of a smile was present. She felt rather pleased with herself. 

Before they could leave the hangar bay, Phasma cleared her throat. “The prisoners are ready for transport, General Hux. Shall I escort them now or after their base has been destroyed?” Her modulated voice held a note of amusement. 

“After their base has been destroyed,” he said simply. It was too bad Dameron wouldn’t be around to see it. At least he’d get to see his mentor put down like a rabid animal. “Be ready to take them, the Supreme Leader is not a patient man,” he added before marching to the bridge to give the order. 

Rey marched alongside Hux, not looking back. Ren clearly had other interests and she was a little more angry, just as she had been when Dameron had been in Hux’s quarters. But this time she had seen him staring at the woman and it still almost made her blood boil. At least she’d be able to take some comfort in the destruction of the rebels. 

Once on the bridge, Hux stood before the holo, his image projected to their troops. 

“Today we celebrate another victory against the scourge of the galaxy known as the rebels. Tonight citizens of the First Order will sleep a little more soundly knowing the rebel scum have one less foothold in the region. 

“Fire at will,” he ordered, green blasts escaping the main ship while hundreds of TIEs deployed to join.

It wasn’t long before the entire base was reduced to rubble. From the bridge they could see the thick smoke stemming from the destruction on the surface. The base has burned a deep red like a wound before eventually being nothing more than a thick black cloud hanging overhead. 

With the holo off he sent Phasma out to return to the Supremacy before turning to the girl at his side. “This wouldn’t have been possible without you going the extra step. You’re dedication to the First Order won’t go unrewarded,” he promised. 

As she watched that smoldering wound on the planet that had been the base, she smiled just a bit more. There was no indecision when it came to what she had just done for the Order. They taught her, clothed her, and were training her to be the best she could be. 

Looking back over at Hux, she smiled a bit more. “Thank you, sir. I do what I can for the Order,” she responded with just a bit of pride in her own words. 

“Follow me to my office, we can discuss how best to apply your talents,” he ordered.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips at that. “Yes, General Hux,” she answered, easily falling into step to follow after him. 

Troopers stood aside as they made their way through the halls of the Star Destroyer, none having the audacity to interrupt the general as he seemed on a war path of sorts. At the door of his quarters he inserted his cylinders to open the door. Once at his desk, he settled and motioned for Rey to have a seat. Now that there would be less bureaucracy, he had a little more leeway.

“Now then,” he said simply, pulling up his data pad. “Where to send you to prove yourself,” he cut straight to the chase so to speak. Her training had been varied, but she hadn’t been tested against peers, not truly.

“My success and continued devotion to the Order haven’t proven what I can do, General Hux?” She questioned, almost shocked but she schooled her features again as she moved to take a seat near his desk, crossing one leg over the other. 

Hux merely offered a curt closed smile. “Your luck has given you opportunities that have led you to this moment,” he pointed out. “Your devotion has duly been noted,” he added. “Would you rather be placed on a pilot unit or do you rather have more hands on tasks. The Intelligence Bureau could use your talents,” he offered. 

He was offering her the chance to fly. Rey actually met his gaze and her eyes widened slightly. This had been a drastic shift from I may never let you fly to offering her the choice. As she took in a slow breath she couldn’t help but smile. “...Hands on honestly. Flying is…” she trailed off, looking for words. “More than I would have anticipated, but I feel like I’d be more useful with a hands on task.”

“You’ll report to Captain Phasma,” he said simply. “She’ll work with you on the various assignments she gets assigned,” he continued, typing a few things into the system. “She can teach you a great deal more than she already has,” he nodded. Honestly, Captain Phasma was his right hand in many ways though her title might not have reflected it.

“Understood sir,” she confirmed as she held back her smile. This was going to be different. At least this way she’d get more experience in the field without having to slaughter like the knights.

With a few taps, he sent her new schedule to her data pad. “I’ll still expect you to keep training with Ren and 87, though our own sessions will take a back burner.” There was the slightest bit of disappointment in his tone. She had learned all she could from him, which was a proud moment, and yet, his skills weren’t as needed as learning to properly wield the Force.

There was a slight pang from her at that as well. Her lessons with Hux had actually been rather enjoyable, after she had started to get the hang of it. “Are you sure there isn’t more you can teach me, sir?” There was a slight note of disappointment in her tone but she managed not to look too upset over it. 

“You’re still welcome to keep to our schedule,” he offered a bit more gently, clearing his throat. “I do find our other interactions much more pleasant,” he added. If only to make sure she understood he wasn’t cutting ties so much as giving her a chance to explore her talents without him - or Ren for that matter - breathing down that delicious neck of hers.

That was honestly surprising, but she gave a nod of her head with a faint smile. “Our other interactions are rather enjoyable,” she agreed, trying not to fidget even as she said it. But this was giving her the freedom to grow. 

At least they agreed there. “You might have to spend time on different planets for extended periods of time,” he added. Phasma did like to stick to her troops, especially when they were exerting a show of force on a planet. “Make me proud,” he gave the smallest smirk. 

Extended periods of time sounded unpleasant, but it was what she had wanted. Freedom to see the planets and actually explore them. And when she was back she could spend time where she wanted to. Which seemed like it would be more Hux than Ren… “I intend to,” she replied easily with a bit more of a grin.

“That’s my good girl,” he praised. 

A shiver rolled down her spine and she smiled a bit more. “I can be,” she agreed as she looked at the ginger. 

Pulling her data pad, she tapped it on to check through her new schedule and she knew she’d be coming back here to Hux’s room. It was his turn with her after all and she didn’t mind spending two evenings back to back with him. “Should I meet with Captain Phasma to discuss the new assignment?” 

“I’ll send word that you’ll be joining her,” he nodded in response. The sooner they got acquainted, the more she’d be respected once she did get added to his personal detail. Even though he wanted nothing more than to jump the gun, he did believe in some form of due process. He’d climbed from nothing, and it would be a disservice to her not to give her that opportunity.

“Thank you, sir,” she drawled as she moved to stand, tucking her data pad back into the inner pocket of her jacket. “Should I come and find you for dinner or after dinner?” 

General Hux watched her with a fond look. “Feel free to dine with the captain, you can meet me after, _Agent_ Rey,” he offered, getting a feel for the new title.

Well, that did give her a chance to potentially make friends. Potentially. “Yes, sir. I’ll see you after dinner then,” she nodded, half tempted to kiss him but she refrained and turned to go. Better to meet them all now. 

As she left, he sent a message to the captain, and got back to his own tasks. She would be in good hands, which meant he could take a moment to simply get some work done.


	53. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know not everyone wants stormpilot, so we plan to post those chapters alongside an update. For those of you who do enjoy some Finn and Poe, this chapter's for you ;)

87 was swift to get them back to their quarters so they wouldn’t have to witness the assault on the base while it was happening. They’d look at the broadcast, as he was ordered, but he was hoping that Poe wouldn’t be _too_ upset with him. If he was, then he was hoping that having BB-8 close at hand would be something that would bring him some sort of comfort. 

Poe was nursing a bit of a headache after the events aboard the _Supremacy_. Between the serum having faded and Snoke poking around in his head, he couldn’t say it was the best feeling in the world. Of course the clinical lighting of the ISD wasn’t much help.

“We’re both still here, so I guess you succeeded.” He felt as empty as his voice. In the end, it was his fault, even if he’d tried to minimize the damage.

A soft sigh left his lips. “We did. But I have a few things for you. One you won’t like and one you will like…at least I hope you will,” he spoke softly as he unfastened those cuffs once they walked through the door to their quarters. 

Rubbing his wrists he looked up to his lover. “Yeah?” he asked. He could only imagine what he wouldn’t like, but then he wasn’t sure he really had anything to look forward to aboard the ship.

He nodded his head with a sigh. “The general wants you to watch what they have planned for the base. I managed to persuade him that it can be done through the data pad rather than having you on the bridge with him and Rey,” he explained. 

“Of course he does,” his shoulders shivered. His throat felt dry. “I guess it’s holo night,” his humour was as dry as his tongue, his stomach churning over the knowledge. At least it should be empty. A gesture more than anything by now. He’d gotten to Leia, had her divert their pilots over, he had to hope it had made a difference.

“I suppose so,” he sighed and rubbed a hand back over his head before he pulled out his data pad and set it down on the bed, pulling up the feed of the general starting to speak again. After this he would order food and water and try to give him that bit of comfort with his surprise. 

Poe shrugged out of his jacket and settled it. “Think I could change? Maybe shower?” Anything to delay the inevitable. “Hugs tends to be all annoying long when he could just be boom,” he mimicked an explosion.

87 actually smiled sheepishly. “Was hoping you wouldn’t open that door till after. My attempt at distracting and cheering you up is in there right now,” he chuckled slightly. 

An eyebrow raised and he sat. “Alright, I’ll bite,” he sighed, sinking on the bed beside his lover. “Let’s watch the better part of my life come to a fireball end…”

He tried not to wince at that, but wrapped an arm around his lover and lightly rubbed at his hip as the holo played. It wasn’t as wordy as it could have been from Hux, which was surprising, but it was just as fiery as he would have expected. At least Star Killer couldn’t be used anymore.

Seeing that green beam, and the sequence of explosions it caused below, he felt sick to his stomach. There was nothing about it that brought him any joy. If anything, the lack of fighter pilots in the air fighting back told him he had at least minimized the toll.

87 lightly rubbed at his lover’s waist and tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about the others that were there, though he was certain a lot of them had managed to get out in time. Probably not everyone, but quite a few. A sigh left his lips. “Leia wasn’t there,” he said casually, attempting to add a bit more reassurance. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “Spoke to her, remember?” After their latest communication, he doubted his comm link would be active any longer. The mere thought had him sighing.

His fingers moved up his lover’s side and brushed through his hair before he pressed a kiss to his temple. “I know this is hard...and that it isn’t ideal. But I did want to do something to help a little bit,” he said gently. He’d be keeping this one thing away from Hux if he could. 

He turned off the data pad and got up, swiftly moving over to the door and opening it. “Come on, I told you that you’d just have to be patient,” he said before the droid actually zipped out of the bathroom. 

Once the droid saw Poe, it let out a loud trill and rolled over to the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth and beeping excitedly. 

Poe had begun rising to his feet, when a familiar trill had his gaze on the white and orange ball rolling his way. Falling to a knee, he embraced the droid. “Hey buddy,” he greeted, pulling back to look him over. “You’re looking pretty good,” he smirked.

The droid pressed into the pilot with more excited sounding beeps. Though when he pulled back, BB-8 started beeping a bit more rapidly with a bit more concern as his head swiveled to look over Poe. 

87 just smiled a little bit, good to see that smile on his lover’s face as he leaned in the doorframe to watch them both. 

“Eh, I’ll live,” he promised his BB unit at the concern. “Thanks for the concern though,” he gave the droid a pat. “Glad you’re in one piece, though still not sure about here,” he sighed. “Do they know?” he turned to look at his lover. “I mean do I have to worry or…” he didn’t want to see BB-8 harmed. Not after everything they’d been through.

A sigh left his lips. “Rey might have told them and they saw me bring him on, but they likely think he’s helping me keep you pacified. I did have to disable his long range comms…” but he was cut off. 

BB-8 let out a few more trills that sounded mildly irritated as he turned to look at 87 but it was not as heated as it had been on the base. Finn had kept his word that he’d get to see Poe after all. 

“You need to tell them too,” he said quietly. “If your reports differ…” He didn’t let go of BB-8 though, turning to look at his droid “You’ll be okay,” he promised. It seemed silly to coddle a droid, but BB-8 was different. Not like the other droids he’d had.

A sigh left him at that. “I will, I will. They didn’t have me submit a formal report since she was in charge of the mission." He had given her permission to sign him off on what she said. Which meant he should probably read that report but he’d do that a little bit later. 

“You probably had a long few days,” he told the droid, as he so often did when the unit needed charging. “Sleep it off, I’ll be here,” he promised. 

BB-8 chirped a little more happily and pressed into Poe another moment more before rolling to be over by one of the wall panels. With a chirp that could have been a good night, he powered down to charge. 

87 looked back over at Poe with a small smile. “That help a little bit?”

Poe nodded. “Yeah.”

It had been the happiest he’d been in days. He’d resigned himself that he’d never see anyone again, especially not his wingman. Though hope was definitely something he was losing, his spark wasn’t exactly out.

“I guess I should probably thank you,” he stood straighter, drawing closer to 87. “After a shower,” he added with a crooked smile settling in his features as he bit his lip.

“A shower would be nice for both of us, I think. And I’m ordering food. You need to eat,” he insisted lightly. 

Food. Eating. He doubted he could, but he also had a feeling it wasn’t a request. Instead, he focused on the idea of being naked with the man before him. “I’ll get the water started,” he poked the troopers chest.

A small smile curved his lips and he pulled him closer, placing a light kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you. I’ll be with you in a moment,” he murmured against his skin before letting him go.

“Don’t make me wait too long, or I will hog all the hot water,” he promised before making his way to the adjoining fresher. It was easier to think of small things in the moment than let his mind wander. 

87 went to start to strip out of his clothes, putting them down the laundry chute before he followed after Poe, taking a moment to tap in a request for something light to eat and drink as well. 

In his usual manner, Poe left a little chaos behind him, his clothes on the ground left in hasty abandon before stepping into the warm spray he had going. The shower of water droplets feeling wonderful against his skin, and over his hair.

The disorganization of his stripping always made him chuckle and made him feel like there was a world outside of the Order. He couldn’t help but grin and watch him in that shower for a moment before he stripped off the last article of his own clothing, his basics, and moved in behind him. 

“Not too slow, was I?” He crooned in his partner’s ear.

“By First Order hot water tank standards, no,” he responded gently. “Back on the last rebel base I was on? Oh definitely,” he smirked.

A chuckle left him as he pulled him back against his chest and held him close with a gentle sigh. “Well, glad not by this water tank’s standards.”

Rather than answer, he leaned back against his lover. For now, he was just glad to no longer be on the _Supremacy_.

He pressed a kiss right under his ear and took the soap, slowly starting to wash the front of his lover’s body as he kept him close. 

If he closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on those hands roaming his body, he could forget for a moment he was on an ISD with blood on his hands. 

87 took the time to actually work over his body slowly, he made a thick lather that moved all along his arms and his front. His lips brushed along his jaw. All of it was so gentle. 

Sometimes the gentleness killed Poe inside. It was hard to bridge the violence of his lovers actions off the ship with those soft touches and mindful attempts to cheer him up. “This feels nice,” he whispered.

“That’s always my goal, for you to feel nice,” he said against his skin, placing a few more kisses to him as those lathering hands moved down between his legs, stroking over him before he turned him around to continue washing him. 

As much as he wanted to call bantha shit on the always, he just leaned in, pressing his cheek to that strong broad shoulder. “Mhmm,” he sounded, though it wasn’t fully in agreement as he let his arms snake around his lover’s hips, a hand dipping cheekily to give one of his buttcheeks a squeeze.

Before he could assert what he said that it was his goal, even if he couldn’t reach it, he chuckled at that squeeze to his rear. He washed down along his lover’s back and kissed along his jaw gently. “You’re a handful,” he teased lightly. 

“Sometimes a mouthful,” he taunted back.

A bit of a chuckle left him at that and he kissed along the side of his neck. “Mmm. An enjoyable mouthful,” he crooned. 

Head tilting to the side he gave him all the access to him he wanted. “Likewise,” he nipped near his partner’s ear.

A bit more of a smile curved his lips with a shiver and he pulled back to kiss him, glad the spray was still warm so they didn’t have to get out.

Droplets rolled down Poe’s hair and over his back as he responded to that kiss in kind, a bit of a smile on his features as he did. He began trailing them down his lover’s chin, and neck, sinking as he smeared kisses down his front. “I did promise to properly thank you,” he spoke each word as he found his way down on his knees, a bit of a smirk as he looked up to his partner.

He shivered and had to hold back a moan as his lover started to smear kisses down his body as he sank to his knees. 87 ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at him. “Mmm, you did...but you don’t have to,” he responded, but damn if he didn’t want him. 

Poe answered with his tongue, pressing it along that length before him. He seized it, almost daring Finn to make him stop as he teased the tip with his mouth.

A groan left him at that and his eyes fluttered closed. “Kriff, Poe…” he almost moaned the words as he kept himself still and simply let his lover touch him. 

This was the sort of reaction Poe enjoyed pulling from his love. It spurred him on, had him pump his length while allowing his tongue to swirl over the man’s tip, tracing every ridge and dip. Through it all, he stared at Finn through those thick curly black lashes of his.

He tried not to fall back into just moaning, his hand tightening in his hair as he took in a shaky breath. These moments made him lose track of everything and completely focus on Poe. It made 87 rather certain that Poe knew just how skilled he was.”Poe…” he moaned, any other words he was going to say cut off. 

Sat on his haunches, he pulled back. “Yes?” 

“You feel so good, but I want you inside me this time,” He met his gaze. His fingers traced down along his jaw and his thumb lightly brushed along his bottom lip. 

Those words had his stomach in knots in the most pleasurable of ways. “Here?” he asked. It didn’t matter, he’d enjoy his lover anywhere and everywhere. Slowly he rose, tracing his hands up the man’s front.

The slipperiness of the shower did not make him feel all that confident in location. “In bed,” he demanded as he pulled him in closer and kissed him, one hand trailing down his front to stroke over his length. 

His fingers dragged down his lover’s cheeks, lips hovering over his a while before claiming a kiss. “Okay,” he managed between meetings of lips. Poe reached behind for the control to turn off the water, needing a few attempts before finally managing.

87 continued to kiss his lover, stroking over his length with firm strokes of his hand. He kept him close, leading him backwards and out of the fresher towards their room once the controls were off. He needed the proximity. 

With every step, Poe’s chest brushed against his lover’s. He deepened those kisses as he stroked over 87’s length, letting his thumb roll over the tip every so often. It wasn’t long that they were back to the bed. At least he didn’t have to tell BB-8 not to look. He didn’t need the added trills.

87 groaned into the kiss, lightly squeezing the base of his lover’s length as he had to resist arching his hips into his hand. If BB-8 had been “awake” still, he would have insisted he powered off. He didn’t want an audience. As his legs hit the back of the bed he slowly let go of his lover to sit back on the bed. 

Poe settled between his lovers legs, nudging him back onto the mattress. “Any preferences?” he asked, his voice on the breathless side. There were so many ways they could enjoy each other. It’d been some time since he’d gotten to enjoy his lover like this, to feel every last inch of him like this.

87 shook his head at that question as he moved further up the bed. “...Just want you inside of me this time...I know you’ll feel good,” he breathed as he looked at him, his fingers trailing up his lover’s side. 

“Oh I’ll be inside you,” he promised, nipping along that chiseled jaw. “Just offering you a choice in position...angle…” he listed in his usual cheek. “I aim to please." 

A soft groan left him at that before he pulled him closer and nipped at his bottom lip. “I trust you,” he spoke quietly against his lips. “You always please me,” he almost groaned before kissing him again. 

“Always?” he grinned. Somehow he doubted that was true out of this particular context, but still, he pulled back to reach in the night stand for a tube.

“In this? Always,” he offered as he looked at him, watching him grab the lubricant. 

At that, Poe couldn’t help but feel a little pride along with his amusement. “I do believe I made some promises last time,” he taunted, remembering how his lover had made him beg for him. It had the pilot kissing his way down to taunt his partner a bit more. Licking and taking him in his mouth a while longer.

A groan left his lips at that and he arched into hi smouth just a bit as he looked at him, his fingers running through his hair. “Kriff, Poe,” he almost whined it as he looked at him. “You’re not…” he trailed off as he bit down on his bottom lip. 

The look the man offered said that he was indeed, bobbing over his lover’s length as he added a drop of the lube on his fingers. It’d been a while since he’d been able to enjoy his lover this way, and he wasn’t going to waste a single moment to touch as much of him as he could.

One hand gripped the sheets beneath him as he watched how he moved, taking more of him into his mouth with each bob. It was a sight. One that he had gotten quite used to but he was eager for everything else that Poe was going to get to do to and with him. 

Poe leaned in, taking him all to the back of his throat before pulling away to look at his lover. “I believe I told you I’d ride you until you nearly buckled and then,” he smirked, slicking his lips as he squeezed some lube in his hand. “I’d take you until you spilled all over yourself.”

87 shivered under the promised words and met his gaze once again, slicking his lips as he watched him. “...You won’t hear a complaint from me,” he assured in a huskier tone as he looked at him, anticipation blooming along with his desire. 

“Good,” he replied, palming his lover’s length, getting it slick while he settled a knee on either side of his hips to lower himself on him. A groan escaped Poe at that stretch. Tingles making his hair stand on edge. He pushed his own pleasure to a backburner, taking Finn in deeper than he normally would to avoid teasing himself too soon. It was all about breaking that trooper beneath him, watching him fall apart with nothing more than sheer will.

As he watched his lover, his grip on the sheets under him tightened and he slicked his lips. The sound of Poe’s groan made 87 arch up slightly into him with a moan of his own to answer him. He felt so warm and tight, but he knew that Poe would take this at his own pace, that he would make good of his word...and he wouldn’t complain one little bit. 

Once settled, he placed his palms against his lover’s chest, starting off slowly. His thighs taking the brunt as he inched himself off, holding at the tip of his lover before impaling himself down in a single motion.

“Poe,” he moaned, his hands moving to stroke up along his lover’s chest and along his shoulders, not trying to guide him or set the pace. This bit of control was for his lover, and watching him rise and fall on his length had him arch slightly. 

“You feel so good,” Poe moaned, his breath growing short as he repeated that motion, slamming himself down on the man below him. 

Another strained sound of pleasure left the former trooper as his grip tightened on his lover. Words were beyond him at the moment with each slow lift and then slam down. 

It was those sounds that guided him, his body becoming a conduit of pleasure tuned to his lover’s wants. Fingers digging into that strong swarthy chest below, he tried to ignore the warmth building inside him, that desire to abandon himself to the motions. He was far from done, and knowing what awaited him at the end of his promise kept him steady. 

87’s head fell back against the pillows with a bit of a groan, his nails dragging down his lover’s sides as he watched him. All he wanted to do was to guide Poe in more rapid movements, so that he’d start to build them more even more, though he could feel that tightness slowly coiling in his body, making his length twitch. 

Every twitch brought them closer to where Poe wanted them. “Not until I say so,” he smirked, digging his short nails into his lover’s chest. He slowed just a bit, ignoring the fire building in his legs.

“Kriff…” he let out with nearly a whine as he arched into him, his short nails digging into his lover’s waist, but he didn’t try to control the movements even as he bit down on his own full bottom lip. 

“Oh I will,” he promised, impaling himself a few more times before moving off his lover. Settling between his lover’s thighs he grabbed that bottle again, this time smothering his own length with it, his slick fingers spreading the excess over that entrance. 

“Please,” he groaned with just a small bit of demand as he paused for just a moment to pull Poe closer, claiming him in a hungry kiss that displayed all of that desperation for him. 

Poe met those plump lips gladly, shifting to align himself. As he returned that needy kiss with passion of his own, pushing his hips forward. A moan fell from his lips as he entered his lover inch by blissful inch. 

As they kissed, his hand tangled in his lover’s hair and held him closer, not wanting any distance between them if he could help it. His uneven breaths turned into a whine of pleasure as he slowly started to fill him, his hips arching into as his breathing hitched. 

“So good,” he spoke on a breath, falling into a steady pace as their lips continued to meet. His body was overwhelmed with warmth as they collided, enjoying that lack of space between them.

“Yeah, you are,” he breathed against his lips before claiming him in a heated kiss. His tongue mimicked what Poe was doing with the lower halves of their body as his fingers stroked through his hair. 

That tongue had him moaning against it, his hips picking up the pace. His hand smoothed down his side, pulling up one of his legs to get a better angle.

He almost arched into him as he managed to deepen that kiss, his tongue delving into his mouth. Though it wasn’t long before his moans almost sounded like whimpers as Poe’s thrusts had him keep hitting that spot, making his grip tighten on his lover. 

Those sounds had him renew his assault on that pleasurable spot. Driving into him, his lips dragging down Finn’s neck and nipping at his shoulder to keep himself in line.

Finn tried not to squirm or buck, letting Poe continue to guide the encounter. The continued assault of that spot had him nearly trembling. “Poe,” he moaned as he tilted his head for him, letting him kiss and nip anywhere he wanted to. 

“Yeah?” he struggled to keep that single word steady. He wanted to hear it all, to see it all. He pulled back the slightest bit, keeping close while still being able to look over his lover.

The former trooper’s lids were half lidded as he looked up at his lover, a louder moan leaving his lips as he nodded his head. “Mhmm...Please,” he asked, his voice wavering. Pleasure kept building in him, feeling like it would bubble over before too long. 

“Maybe,” Poe taunted, giving a harder thrust into his lover and falling back into pace. Reaching between them he seized the man’s length, pumping him in tandem.

“Kriff,” he hissed, strangled sounds of pleasure following the words as he squirmed slightly. The way he hit that spot and stroked him had him trembling. “Poe...I…” he bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold out a little bit longer. 

“Yes love?” He grinned, feeling it himself. His body was fire ready to consume, but he continued to drive into his lover, to stroke him.

If he could spend his time in bed with this man for most of his life he would. He enjoyed being at his mercy. “..Can’t,” he strained to get out, his grip tightening on his lover’s hip. His length giving another twitch as that build up continued. 

“Go on,” he encouraged, not slowing his pace. He held his lover’s length so he’d spill over himself. He wanted to make a mess of him, just like he felt a mess. 

A louder moan left him as he arched into his hand, digging into him as he felt that tightness building in him finally release. Pleasure built through him, resonating through his body as he spilled. Ropes of his seed painting his chest and stomach as he let out another groan. 

Poe rode it out, reaching his own climax at the sight. A few more groans and thrusts and he paused inside his man. The hand that had been teasing his length released it to smoothe over his stomach and chest. “And we just showered,” he teased in a light chiding manner.

87 watched him with eyes that were half lidded with pleasure, almost groaning in response as he looked up at him. “Mmm, worth every second.”

At that, Poe felt smug, and it showed on his features. “I do love the face you make…” he said, tracing his fingers down his lover’s abdomen before giving them a lick. “Another shower then?” He smirked. At least his headache was gone.

Watching him clean his fingers of his passion made him almost groan at the sight. This man was more than intoxicating at the worst of days. Now? Even more so. “A moment...but yes. Then we’ll eat, and get some rest. I don’t have an assignment tonight.”

“Oh you have an assignment alright,” he crooned, leaning forward to lick a bit more off him, watching from under his lashes at those delicious reactions. “Me.” 

There was a bit of blush in his cheeks as he looked at him and couldn’t help but smirk a bit more. “I will gladly give you my attention all night, Poe. All night.”

“That’s a lot of attention. You sure you can handle it?”

“Absolutely,” he drawled as he pulled him down to kiss him. 

His smile remained, happily kissing his lover more. “I’ll.” Kiss. “Hold.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “To it.”

A chuckle left him as he kissed him back between each word, though he almost let out a growl of frustration and pulled him closer to kiss him more deeply. Focusing just a little bit with the Force, he had the fresher turn on so it could warm up for them, but he wanted this kiss first.


	54. Corroborations

After a busy day of meetings, paperwork, and going through various intelligence leads, General Hux was more than ready to enjoy the comfort of his bed, preferably with a brunette beneath the sheets to indulge in. What he had not expected, was the commander, sat in the chair by his bed helping himself to a cup of whiskey.

“Kriff, Ren,” he hissed, hanging his jacket and settling his hat in a cubby hole by the door.

Rather than answer, the commander simply leaned back into the chair, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Oh by all means, do make yourself comfortable,” he continued, walking closer to the man, taking his drink away from him to take a sip. “This doesn’t come cheap you know,” he chided.

“I’ll get you more…”

“Not the p-...” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. “How was your day General? Oh you know, work as always, how about yours? Any new failures to add to the growing list of insult and injury?” He mocked a conversation, downing the rest of the commander’s drink, and slamming the glass on his desk. “You’re a right prat you know?”

Ren rose and took a stand before the man. “Shut up,” he said, his tone a husky mixture of demand and aggravation.

“Make me,” he hissed back, meeting that dark gaze with sharp crystalline hues.

Rey had no idea about the trouble brewing in the room ahead. She had actually sort of enjoyed meeting some of the other pilots and the lieutenant that would be teaching her. But she was looking forward to a shower and being able to just relax. 

As she got to Hux’s door, she knocked on the door out of politeness and waited to be allowed in. 

“Come in,” he called, not pulling away from his staring contest with the commander.

The young woman walked in and glanced between the two as they spoke and actually lifted a brow. “Should I leave?”

“Definitely not,” Hux drawled. “You were invited, unlike Ren here, who invited himself,” he shrugged.

Ren looked at the girl. “And where have you been?” he asked, realizing she hadn’t been with either of them, which wasn’t exactly normal.

“Honestly, Kylo,” Hux shrugged. “She’s been where I commanded on _my_ ship, for kriff’s sake, being Snoke’s protege doesn’t make you much more than the Supreme thorn in my side most days,” he grumbled.

While part of her wanted to snicker at the jab, her lips only twitched into the faintest grins before she started to let down her hair from its braid. “I had my dinner with Captain Phasma,” she drawled as she ruffled out her hair, her hair in light waves that was past her shoulders by a bit now.

“They’ll be leading a mission soon enough, I thought it was best they begin discussing their tactics,” he said with a hint of pride in his gaze.

“And were you going to consult me before sending her in dangerous positions?”

“That’s the beauty of being general, I don’t _have_ to if I feel it might endanger my asset,” he retorted snidely.

Rey actually glanced at Ren and lifted a brow. “I can handle it. Are you really questioning my capabilities after how I handled this success for the Order?”

“It’s not your capabilities that are in question,” Ren spoke in a growl.

Hux perked a brow. “As opposed to taking her to destroy a village?” he demanded. “Honestly, she’s an intelligent capable asset, not some brute you picked up in the outer rims,” he accused.

That hint of a compliment almost made her straighten her posture a bit more. There was a time when Hux would have called her nothing but a savage after all. “Then what is in question, Master Ren?”

“Nevermind,” he shrugged. He was outnumbered, there was no point in continuing.

“Answer her,” Hux drawled, moving to pour himself another glass. This was definitely going to be one of those nights. “Tell her why I shouldn’t employ her to the best of her capabilities in a war…” Oh no wonder she was spending more time with him, if Ren was smothering her, and not in a pleasant way.

Glancing over at Hux, she was half tempted to ask for a glass. Wine was something she did enjoy on the rare occasion she got it and she might actually want the buffer of one of those drinks, but she simply looked back to Ren with a raised brow as her arms crossed over her chest. 

The general poured two more glasses, handing one over to Rey and keeping the other just out of the commander’s reach. “Go on,” he nudged.

Ren scrunched his nose as his lips pursed in a sneer. “I don’t see the point in placing her in danger…” he began, knowing it was coming out all wrong. 

Taking the glass, she raised it to her lips and took a sip. The taste had her nose scrunch slightly but she took another sip of it, likely an acquired taste. “My life has been in danger, Master Ren. This is no different.” 

“You feel in danger here?” he asked.

Hux gave Ren his drink. “Just stop while you’re ahead,” he shook his head to avoid rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“When I first arrived here? Dear Force, yes. What is in question here, Master Ren?” she asked a bit more sharply as she kept his gaze. 

Ren’s cheeks were flushed as he tried to keep his mind under control. “You were nothing,” the words came out wrong, but they were out and he had to run with it. “You came here from nothing,” it still wasn’t right, but he was staring at her, unaware of the general facepalming at his side. “But you’re not nothing...not to me.”

Shock was the only reason Hux didn’t say a word. Dear maker this man was a mess, an absolute nerf herder, and watching the fall out was almost enjoyable.

Rey actually looked at him with a bit of shock. “I was never _nothing_ ,” she almost hissed the words as she looked at him, keeping that bond between them closed off as she took another long drink of her whiskey. 

“But is that it? I was nothing before you so I belong _to_ you? So you don’t like the idea of your favorite plaything getting injured unless you sanctioned it? Is that why you get upset when Hux leaves bruises on me? I’m so sorry that your favorite toy keeps getting thrown into harm's way.”

Hux drank his glass if only to avoid touching that discussion with a ten foot stick. _Moron_ he thought.

“Is that what you think?” He demanded, feeling out to her only to sense that wall she put up. A wall he could shatter if he wanted. “You think you’re a plaything?” His voice was softer, the slightest bit of hurt in his eyes. Of course she did. He hadn’t let her think otherwise had he?

“As much as I enjoy watching Ren make a fool of himself, does it ha-“ the word was interrupted by an invisible hand at his throat.

That bit of hurt in his eyes almost had her lower that wall to sense him but she left it up and glared slightly. “Why wouldn’t I? You had another little plaything on the Supremacy, you seem to want to have me close at hand, and are quick to throw him leaving marks on me in his face...Let him go, Master Ren,” she stated firmly.

“I didn’t have a choice,” he hissed. “Snoke sent her to me, it was a test like any other,” he bit into the words. “I didn’t…” he shook his head, disgusted by the insinuation, keeping Hux in his grasp a moment longer before dropping him. 

Armitage rubbed at his throat. “Snoke did send her to him,” he corroborated the story in a low tone. “Choke me again Ren and I’ll leave you more than bruised,” he warned. 

While that did explain part of it she couldn’t help but snort. “And did he make the girl dance for you? You looked rather enthralled when the droid led me to your quarters,” she stated simply before she downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on the table.

“Should I have let her entertain me otherwise? I was meditating,” he hissed.

“I was a gift to you from the general when he caught me escaping. I fit better here than I would have with the Resistance, but you wanted the map, no matter what the Force wanted,” she almost hissed before she glanced at Hux, making sure he was okay. 

Hux wasn’t sure where he fit into this, and getting a first row seat was, as fascinating as it was, gruesome. “Surely you realize by now you’re more than some...prize,” he found himself saying.

Looking at Hux she lifted a brow slightly. “More than a prize? Certainly. But how much more? Hard to tell.”

“I can’t believe I’m even doing this. Ren,” he looked at the other man. “Have you been kriffing anyone beyond those present in this room?”

“No,” his response firm.

“There,” he said. “Now you can both hash it out,” he turned to move to his fresher for a shower before Ren’s emotional capacity gave him a migraine.

Rey looked right at Kylo, actually pouring herself another glass of that whiskey and took a sip from it without saying another word. 

With Hux in the other room he looked at Rey. “I dislike the bruises he gives you because it’s something you two have,” he admitted, having trouble speaking up in regards to his feelings. Trying to ignore that word his mind always brought up with her around. _Mine_. “I keep you out because he knows me, he sees me, senses my weaknesses,” he looked at his drink. “You’ve met the Supreme Leader a handful of times, surely you understand…” 

“So I’m a weakness?” She asked, though she didn’t sound pleased with it at all as she took another long pull of the drink. Anger still coiled through her, anger and jealousy and hurt. He had still called her nothing.

The girl was frustrating. “More than a weakness.” How did he explain that a universe where she didn’t exist would leave him empty? He looked at her. “Reach out to me,” he demanded in a low tone. 

“I’d rather not be in your head right now,” she grumbled, her anger wrapped around her like a shroud, a shield.

“Afraid of what you’ll find?” He demanded. “Do it,” he hissed. 

She glared at him as she lowered that wall between them, that blockade in the bond, and all he’d feel from her was that hurt and that anger. There was a vulnerability to Rey there, not wanting to admit to her own emotions as she reached out.

He drew closer so he towered over her, allowing her in further than he had anyone. He let her see where his mind had wandered to the night before as the princess had tried to entertain him, attempts he had thwarted with demands to keep them both safe from Snoke. He allowed her to feel that jealousy that burned every time she returned to him bruised; the worry while she was on a solo mission; and that word with all its might. Not merely the way it slipped in intimate moments, but that feeling behind it. _Mine._

The way he felt everywhere had her almost tremble. It felt far too strange to be this far in his head, to feel this much of him. But it felt like a trap, like as soon as she opened up that much for him he’d own her in a more complete way than he did now. The feeling behind the word mine made her eyes widen just a bit, but rather than step closer to him, she took a step back. The shock of his intensity overwhelming her. 

Watching her step away he didn’t flinch, despite something inside of him shattering. “That’s what I thought." She couldn’t handle it. Just as quickly as he’d let her in, he shut her out, not wanting to overwhelm her more than he had. 

On the contrary, she wasn’t refusing him, she just needed to process all of this. But as he shut her back out she simply blinked, actually pressing in against his own blockade in their bond. “Kylo,” she breathed the name. 

He could feel her there, and it was his turn to be taken aback. It made him falter the slightest bit as he kept her gaze. The sound of his name on her lips again. Beneath his breast, his heart was racing in a way he hadn’t felt since long before his time as Snoke’s apprentice. Though he didn’t answer, he also didn’t stop her from reaching out to him.

Her mind reached out to his, but rather than trying to press into his head, she was opening up hers. Opening up the bond between them as she relaxed and took a step closer to him. She wanted words but she didn’t trust words. He’d be able to feel her uncertainty over all of this, only certain that she could succeed, afraid that he didn’t actually care despite whatever connection they had through the Force, that jealousy at seeing the other girl with him and under the jealous, the hurt that was under that jealousy because she had started to think that she might actually matter to him. 

As those feelings sunk, he reached his hand to her cheek, his thumb tracing under her lower lip. Perhaps they did have deep feelings, beyond the bond. “I see,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

The gentle touch had her close her eyes, leaning into it as she left the bond open. There was still that insecurity there with him, like she was still afraid this was a trap. But they couldn’t lie through the bond, could they?

Pulling her in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Even if he could lie, he didn’t see a point. Not in that moment, not if it meant he could hold her close.

As she was pulled in, she wrapped her arms around him and closed that bit of space between them and buried her face in against his chest. Caring about him felt so damn risky with everything, but it was happening anyway. 

Hux returned to his quarters with nothing more than a pair of pajama pants. “Seems like there’s still hope for Ren,” he drawled, though part of him felt annoyed. It wasn’t like he could compete with that bond. “Who’d’ve thunk.”

Ren looked over Rey’s head, resting his chin on her silk hair. He kept her pressed to his chest, almost making it a point as he met the general’s gaze. Without meaning to, he could taste that bitterness on his tongue. “You seem to think you’re competition,” he retorted, almost daring him to say otherwise.

“If I hadn’t helped you you’d be out of here,” he reminded the commander curtly. “You ungrateful bucket wearing vac-head.”

“You both seem to think that there _is_ a competition,” she grumbled as she glanced up at Kylo and then over at Hux. Her irritation could be felt through the bond as well as that conflicted feeling she had about them both. She couldn’t very well like them both, could she? But they both filled a different role for her.

Ren looked back at her, and then Hux.Clearing his throat as he processed those feelings coming through.

Hux merely looked at Ren. “Don’t exhaust your brain,” he shrugged. He was fine with their current arrangement, it wasn’t so much jealousy as it was fear that bothered him. Fear Ren would eventually be enough.

Rey simply gave Hux a look before she pressed a kiss to Kylo’s jaw lightly as she started to try and get some distance with their bond again. “So, why were you two arguing when I came in? Or is that not important now?” She turned in Kylo’s grip so her back was pressed to his chest and she could look at Hux. 

“You might have found some depth in Ren, I’ve yet to see it…” Hux sniffed. Honestly, the man was aggravating.

“I might have invited myself,” Kylo said quietly. 

“And made yourself comfortable without so much as an attempt at civility,” the ginger snapped.

“Alright. Why did you invite yourself? And were you picking a fight?” She tilted her head back to glance up at Kylo, not wanting to move out of his grasp for the moment. 

“Yes Ren, why were you in my quarters?” He demanded.

Ren looked at Rey. “I wasn’t picking a fight,” he said clearly before turning his attention on Hux. “I…” he wasn’t sure the truth would help him. “I knew you’d be here,” he decided to ignore the other man to answer the question. “Hoped maybe…” he bit his lower lip as he looked between them. Much better than admitting he’d destroyed his chambers.

“You wanted time with both of us?” Her question was quiet, almost gentle, as her fingers traced along his arm. She still needed to take off her weapons and get comfortable but she was hoping to diffuse things between them. 

“Then I suggest you learn manners, Ren,” Hux drawled, amusement clear in his eyes. For such a big burly fighter, the commander could be quite the blubbering mess.

She cut a look at Hux for that and turned her head, placing kisses along Kylo’s jaw slowly. “You could have asked…” she said softly, though she had spent the night she normally spent with Kylo with Hux. “Or indicated that a bit better without words,” she offered quietly. 

Ren closed his eyes, indulging in the way her lips trailed against him. “What’s the fun in that?” he asked with a bit of a smirk.

A bit of a smile curved her lips and she nipped at his neck. “Well then, remind me never to just be naked in either of your beds if the mood strikes me,” she countered with a bit of cheek. 

Hux drew closer, trailing fingers down Rey’s spine. “You can most definitely do so in my bed,” he purred. “Perhaps show Ren how to not make an ass of himself.”

Kylo shot the general a glance. “So you want me to just get naked in your bed?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t mind the view,” she said, leaning back into the general’s hand some with a sigh. “Are you saying you wouldn’t like the view of me naked in your bed?” Sex made the emotional things a little easier...she and Kylo could talk later. 

“It would be a start,” Hux told the other man, drawing closer behind Rey.

Ren looked at the girl. “And I wouldn’t mind the view either,” he said gently. “Though I much prefer it if you helped me out of my attire,” he licked his lips at the thought.

“And I would prefer you gave us a show for our troubles,” Hux drawled, smoothing over Rey’s shoulders with firm hands.

The firmer touch had her lean back into Hux’s hands with a sigh as she looked up at him. “I often help you out of your clothes. You rarely strip for me,” she murmured with a slight pout as she stepped back and leaned more into Hux. 

His gaze flickered between the pair. Outranked, outnumbered, he resigned himself to his fate. With a sigh, he reached to release his cloak, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Perhaps he was being facetious, knowing how aggravatingly tidy the general was.

“I think he misses the whip,” Hux spoke against Rey’s ear, kissing down her neck.

Tilting her head to expose more of her neck she shivered with a sigh. “Not sure about that,” she responded as she unfastened her blaster and her saber, actually using the Force to set them down on the desk. 

Reaching his hand out, Ren sent his cloak to rest on a chair. “Happy now?” he retorted somewhat crankily, taking his saber hilt out as if to warn Hux to weigh his next statement before settling it down on the desk behind him.

The brunette shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it over onto a chair as she untucked her tunic from her pants. But she didn’t start stripping anymore. “I’ll be happy when you’re naked,” she teased with a bit of cheek. 

“And on my bed,” Armitage added on a similar note, helping Rey out of her uniform. Every time a part of her was exposed, he made it a point to dote on it with feather light touches. She was beautiful.

At the sight of them, Ren was motivated to undress a bit more quickly, wanting the touches, and the proximity over the stares.

Soft sighs of pleasure left her as Hux began stripping her of her uniform. She kicked out of her boots and almost had her eyes flutter closed. But she didn’t want to miss an inch of Kylo getting out of his clothes. 

“And touching me....us,” she said quietly. 

Hux watched Kylo as he kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. He palmed her newly freed breasts, highlighting her statement, concealing his amusement against the back of her shoulder as he watched the commander nearly trip trying to take off his pants in a hurry.

Rey moaned softly as he teased her gently, almost grinding back against the general as desire started to roll through her. She did almost giggle as he tried to get out of his pants that much more quickly. “So eager,” she encouraged softly, slowly getting used to talking in bed. 

“Very eager,” Hux agreed, prying her pants open to push them down. He did so enjoy watching Ren make a fool of himself.

She stepped out of her pants and kicked them aside, left only in her basics as she turned her head to trail kisses up along Hux’s neck slowly. Though she kept her gaze on Kylo.

Once out of his clothes, Ren drew forward, a hand settling on her hip.

As Kylo drew in, she turned her head and pressed her lips to his, not once moving away from Hux. A kiss the commander easily returned, deepening the exchange as he pushed her back into the general.

Hux moved a hand away from Rey to touch Ren, touching from his shoulder, down to his hip, and back to give his rear a cheeky squeeze.

Sandwiched between the two of them had her nearly shiver, deepening the kiss further with Kylo on a soft whine. All she wanted was to feel both of them as close as possible. 

When his attention returned to the girl, Hux pried her for a kiss of his own, turning her so she was pressed to him with her back to Kylo. He wanted more than feeling on the outside in his own quarters.

Rey almost whined, but instead she wrapped her arms around the general for a moment, her hand carding through his hair as she kissed him back. Her fingers trailed down his back and then back around to his front and the pajama pants that he had on. 

Ren would be lying if he didn’t feel some loss at the change, but he made due, a hand slipping between Rey’s thighs to tease her as she undressed the general. A single finger slipping into her while his thumb did its best to brush against that hidden cluster.

Hux deepened the kiss, his rear tightening as he felt the warm hand of the commander returning the cheeky motion he had done himself. Honestly, beyond Rey’s soft touches when allowed, he wasn’t all that used to being touched, let alone groped.

She spread her legs a bit further apart and moaned into the kiss with Hux even as she started to drag down his pajama bottoms. Once she pushed them down, she moved that last piece of her own clothing, her basics, down her legs so it was easier for Kylo to touch her. The anger and hurt was getting washed away with touch. They were only being intimate with her and each other. 

Rather enjoying that near discomfort from the general, Ren helped rid him of those ridiculous satiny pants so he could repeat the motion flesh to flesh, which only led to a hand wrapping around his sack in warning. The commander smiled in Rey’s hair, continuing to tease her, his finger making a circling motion inside of her.

As the men touched each other, Rey managed to keep herself steady even as she was teased. Another soft moan left her lips as she broke the kiss with Hux and instead trailed her lips along his collarbone. 

As she did, the general tangled his free hand in her hair, needing some form of control. Especially with the chaos Ren seemed to bring to his quarters, pushing boundaries as a finger dared to risk further. With a single squeeze and stare, Hux put an end to it. 

The young woman almost whined, wanting a bit more contact as one hand slowly trailed down Hux’s front, her fingers wrapping around his length. As she stroked over him, she turned her head to nip at Kylo’s jaw before trailing her lips back up Hux’s neck. 

Watching her work between them was a sight both men enjoyed. Releasing her hair, Hux brushed down her sternum before reaching Ren’s hand, slipping a finger into her alongside the index already teasing her. 

“Mmm,” he sounded approvingly at the slick warmth of her. The mere feeling had his length bobbing firmly in front of him, aching with want. His gaze flickered to Ren, “Let’s put your hand to better use,” he said, pulling his hand away from the man to seize and offer him Rey’s wrists behind her back. Control. He’d lost too much of it. 

Ren had no trouble with the demand, it had him press closer to the girl, dipping to kiss her neck as he held and teased her. _So bossy,_ he thought.

The feeling of being trapped as their fingers delved into her made her squirm, a moan leaving her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. A shaky breath left her even as she heard Kylo’s words in her head, trying not to smirk. 

“So deliciously eager,” the general crooned, his thumb smothering Ren’s over her hidden cluster of nerves.

Shifting her hands, he pressed his hardened length to it, pushing against them. Ren nipped at the crook where her neck meets her shoulder. He pushed the idea of Force throwing Hux on the bed through to her. A silent proposition.

Her hips bucked into their hands as they teased that cluster, a louder moan leaving her lips as she let her head fall back against Kylo. Opening her eyes to look back at him as her fingers stroked along the tip of his length behind her back, she gave a slight nod of her head. 

Before the general could comment on her silent answer, Ren pushed their hands away from Rey, releasing her as his arm shot forward to throw their lover onto the bed. 

“What in—”

“No more orders,” Ren purred, holding Hux down with the Force as he marched towards him, climbing in bed to lay beside him. “Call it a pleasure mutiny…”

“Ren…”

Before Hux could complain too much, she followed after Kylo to the bed and couldn’t help a chuckle. “A pleasure mutiny?” She asked even as she leaned down and licked Hux from base to tip and let her tongue circle him as her hand moved to stroke over Kylo’s length. 

“Is that what we’re calling it?”

Hux groaned in pleasure at that mouth taking him in. “Incorrigible,” he muttered once she spoke. “And mutinous apparently,” he gave Ren a pointed look.

“Continue complaining and I’ll give that mouth of yours a different purpose,” he said, not quite as commanding as Hux could manage. He kept his hips still as that dainty hand stroked him, distracting himself by feeling up the general’s chest. 

For the moment, she indulged, slowly wrapping her lips around the general’s length and taking him in deeper. She sucked and bobbed, going until she gagged on him before switching over to lick and suck over the commander’s length and her hand replaced her mouth on the general. 

Though Hux had every intention to retort to Ren, those lush lips taking him in had him faltering. Reaching down he pet her hair, biting his lip as she worked between them. 

With her attention turned on him, Ren seized the general’s length and matched her motions as he pumped it. 

“I hate you,” Hux muttered to the knight.

“No, you don’t.” The commander nipped at the other man’s neck, smearing kisses. 

Looking up at them through her lashes, there was the hint of a grin there. She worked over Kylo’s length, bobbing in a steady pace over him as their hands worked in tandem over the general. 

Hux struggled not to roll his hips into those hands seizing him in that teasing manner. Oh he would get them for this. For now, he supposed he could enjoy the attention. He had complained that Ren was being a selfish prat, and on some level he seemed to be trying.

“Just enjoy it,” Ren ordered in a gruff tone, his voice faltering slightly with how Rey took him in that wonderful mouth of hers.

She took more of Kylo in, almost to the point of gagging again before she lifted off of him and licked her lips, looking between the two of them. How to have them this time?

Ren’s gaze met hers as she gagged, suppressing a moan as she pulled away. He felt like he could almost read her thoughts as she looked between them. “Help keep the general in place,” he smirked. Anything to stop Hux from taking control.

Armitage looked between them, his nostrils flaring slightly at those words. 

A slight smile curved her lips but she climbed up on the bed on the general’s other side, pressing kisses up his body as she went before she claimed his mouth in a heated kiss. Distracting him to the best of her ability and willing to use the Force if necessary. 

“You’re both…” he had begun, only to return that kiss. Kriff. He touched over her body, enjoying the feel of her skin.

Ren continued to stroke over the general. “Enjoyable?” He nipped at the man’s ear.

“Tempting?” Rey actually added against his lips, nipping at the general’s bottom lip before she kissed him a bit more intently again. 

“I hate you both,” he grumbled, though it was obviously half hearted, more enthralled by the feel of those lips.

Ren paused his motions, making a movement to pretend to pull away, only to feel a hand stopping him from doing so. A grin played on his lips. “That’s what I thought,” he purred.

The young woman had to try not to laugh as she let her lips trail down along Hux’s jaw, drawing one of his hands closer to her as she nipped at his jaw. 

Hux gladly touched her, unlike Ren’s approach he was much more cooperative to her silent cues. Not knowing what either had planned and dealing with their chaos, even though at his pleasure rather than expense, was nerve wracking. 

“I can help keep him still if you’d like to ride him,” Ren offered her a choice. It seemed only fair, given their last time together.

A sigh left her as she was touched, but she glanced up at Kylo. There were options… “And what will you be doing,” she asked stroking down Hux’s body. 

Ren sat up to kiss the tip of her shoulder. “Any requests?” He gave her the choice, something she seldom had in these moments. 

A sigh left her lips as she moved to straddle Hux, grasping his length and teasing him against her folds, barely holding back a moan. “Help me with Hux...and then you can have me too,” she offered before she sank down the general’s length with a moan. 

Hux was surprised to see the commander move to help her, to merely watch and participate from the sidelines. Considering how the night had begun for them, and his actions in general, perhaps there was some hope for Kylo Ren. Not that he could place much thought on it at the feel of her atop him, taking him in. 

As the general reached for her, Ren stopped him. Bringing his hands up with the Force, keeping them over his head. He split his attention between the pair, enjoying the sight. It was better than any holo he’d watched. More so that he could touch them both. 

“You can touch her when we trade,” he chided Hux gently.

Her hands smoothed up Hux’s chest as she slowly lifted up, only to sink back down on the general’s length with a moan. “You feel good,” she crooned to the general, letting her nails lightly drag over his chest. 

“Kriff,” Hux moaned, resigning himself to their whims. He focused on Rey, on how she looked atop him, scratching down his chest in a way that nearly tickled. She felt good, more than good. “You do too,” he managed in a low tone, his cheeks dusting the slightest bit. “If you’re going to make use of your nails, mean it,” he added, meeting her gaze. 

At that feedback she couldn’t help but smirk slightly and dig her nails into his chest a bit more as she increased the pace. Each time she lifted her hips he almost slipped out of her before she brought her hips down to his with a bit more force. 

“Oh, I’ll mean it…”

The feel of those tiney crescent moons dug into his chest had him groan, his hips rolling up into her. Even from beneath her he couldn’t stop those little grabs at control. Any form of control.

“Do I have to pin more of you down, Armitage?” Ren demanded, giving the invisible hands on the man’s wrists a tightened feeling, earning him a glare. 

“Mmm, let him. It feels good,” she moaned as she looked over at Kylo, continuing that same pace as she dragged her nails down the general’s chest before she lowered to claim his lips with her own in a heated kiss. 

Ren didn’t budge. “And pass up being able to do it myself?” he drawled, touching over her, gripping her breast and teasing her as she continued to indulge in the ginger beneath her.

Hux struggled against that invisible hold a moment before surrendering into that kiss, deepening the exchange.

She moaned into the kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth and muffling her own sounds as she kept that pace, gradually moving with a bit more speed as she arched her chest into Kylo’s hands.

This only spurred on the commander to touch her, grope her, trail kisses along the back of her shoulder as she rode the general.

Hux moaned into that kiss, his hips rolling up to meet hers, enjoying the added pressure of her weight as she bounced atop him. The taste of her lips was sweet as it always was, certainly from the fruits she tended to eat with every single meal. He wanted to touch her, to guide her, but it only reminded him further of the lack of reach he had. Instead he nipped at her lower lip.

A soft hiss of a breath was inhaled as he nipped at her lower lip and she ground down on him, her hips swiveling slightly to add more friction to her riding him. Her nails dug into his chest, dragging up and onto his shoulders as she kissed him, ceding a bit of control of that kiss for him to lead, knowing just how much he was likely craving that control as she built them both up. 

Those claws drawing angry red lines across his pale flesh, the way she rode him, she knew just how to please him. Perhaps too well, not that he was complaining. “Kriff Rey,” he moaned against her lips, almost whining against them as he took control of the kiss, the only thing he could in that moment.

Ren couldn’t help but give a nip at the girl’s neck. “Make him ask for it,” he murmured in her ear, slowing her hips ever so slightly, not wanting to have him reach the point of no return just yet.

The fact that Kylo slowed her hips made her actually whine as she turned her head to look at him, taking in a slow deep breath. “...But _I_ want it,” she countered, her voice breathy with need. 

One of his hands slipped to press that hidden pearl of pleasure. “And you’ll have it and more,” he promised. 

Her hips bucked slightly and she moaned, biting down on her bottom lip before she looked back at Hux. It took her a moment to actually form the words, it felt almost wrong to say them in _his_ room. “Ask for it,” she attempted to command as she rolled her hips. 

At least Ren had been paying attention, annoyingly so. He paused his glares at the knight to look at the girl. Oh she was struggling, so blissfully so. If she’d been anyone else, his answer would have greatly differed. Setting pride aside, he sighed. He’d been so close. “Please,” he said, though there wasn’t so much begging as there was civility in his tone.

Kylo knew the man could do better, but for the time being, it would have to suffice. If only to give Rey what she wanted. Hopefully she was done questioning their desires of her, a point he drove in as the pad of his finger continued to tease her, keeping her steady as he allowed her to resume whatever pace she desired.

The way he said that had her meet Hux’s gaze, a faint smile curving her lips before she moaned, arching into Kylo’s hand as she slowly built back into the pace she was going before he had stopped her. They both felt amazing. 

The general’s moans picked back up as she quickened that pace. He felt that tightness, the heat that coursed through his body. Every sensation seemed to consolidate into his length until he couldn’t hold back anymore, his cock giving a twitch before he spilled into her with a groan falling from his lips.

The continuous touches from Kylo paired with her rolling her hips had her building quickly again. She blocked off the bond from him, wanting him just as much as she wanted Hux. The sounds of his pleasure set her off, pulling another moan from her lips as her inner walls tightened around him. 

Feeling her clench over his sensitive shaft made him groan again, his nails digging into his own palm as he just allowed himself to get overwhelmed with it all.

Ren smoothed over her back, letting her enjoy the pleasure coursing through her, assisting in keeping their bond closed. As she slowed, he kissed across her shoulders, nipping at the back of her neck. He wanted her, had half a mind to take her like that, right on top of Hux.

The kisses had her shivering softly and she slowly lifted off of Hux, almost trembling as she did so. She was sensitive from that climax and yet she could still feel the ghost sensations of Kylo’s own desire. Rather than getting completely off of Hux, she leaned down and kissed him again. 

Kylo pressed his chest to her back, kissing over as he reached between them. Seizing himself he teased himself against her folds, holding back a moan at how slick she felt against him.

Hux kissed her back, glad he had something to keep his mouth busy or he’d definitely voice his aggravation to Ren for this.

The feeling of him there made her shiver and she tried not to squirm as she held that kiss, her hands smoothing up the general’s chest and tracing along his collarbone as she lifted onto her knees a bit more.

As he thrust into her, Ren released the general’s wrists. It wasn’t like the other man was going anywhere, and he had promised to let him touch her.

Hux didn’t lose a second, gripping her cheeks as their lips embraced, fingers combing through her locks and over her shoulders. All frantic touches until he gripped her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze, followed by a retaliatory pinch of her nipples for the scratches he wore.

Her moans were muffled by those hungry lips, her grip tightening on his shoulders as she rocked back into Kylo. With hitched breaths she shivered, resisting the urge to sink forward as pleasure made her tremble. Rey arched into his hands on her and nipped at Hux’s bottom lip.

Ren met her hips, losing himself in her. She felt amazing. He clawed at her hips, his breath falling heavily from his lips. Through their motions he did his best to block that bond, to make it so they wouldn’t rush each other to their end. 

Hux was too spent to fight his predicament, and much too content touching his good girl to complain. Instead he nipped at her bottom lip as he chose to take what control he could. 

“Pace yourself, Ren,” he warned, nipping at the crook of her neck, giving her nipples a firm tug before rolling them between his fingers. “It’s not a race,” he peered over her shoulder, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, enough to mark without breaking skin.

A short hiss left her at the nip and those tugs before she arched into Hux’s hands. Soft moans falling from her lips while her eyes almost fluttered closed. She rolled her hips back into Kylo, the bond was blocked to the best of her ability. She shivered at the pleasure of him filling her as Hux continued to touch her. 

Ren slowed down a bit, pacing himself so to speak. She felt good, so good. It had his skin burn with want, his stomach tighten. Being inside her was akin to hyperspeed with a side of planetary destruction. That inescapability of it all, the way she made him feel there and completely lost to the tides of pleasure.

Watching them atop him, it had a sting felt in his chest. Many might have claimed he didn’t have a heart, and were not both touching him, keeping close, he probably would have hurt more than felt the inescapable jealousy. Leaving marks of desire against the skin of her neck and shoulder, Armitage reached between them, finding that pleasure point between her thighs to add to the commander’s thrusts. He wanted a hand in her undoing.

The young woman was incredibly sensitive due to that first climax. Each slowed thrust and brush of lips or fingers had her almost whimper in pleasure. The bites littering her skin made her squirm before she retaliated and bit down where Hux’s neck met his shoulder. She sucked lightly, intent on leaving her own mark once again on him. Though she couldn’t focus for long.

“Kriff,” she whined softly, her hips almost bucking into Hux’s hand and back into Kylo’s hips. Even with the soft whine, her moans were getting louder. Close. They had her getting very close to her end again. 

Hux hissed at that bite. “It best not show above my collar,” he warned, pinching at her clit before rubbing it some more. He hated marks that could be seen too easily. At least on him. On her, or even Ren that was a different story.

Ren couldn’t hold much longer with everything going on. All that pleasure seeming to converge in his length, only to meet what she felt. It enveloped him, smothered him. He bit his lip to hold back a little longer.

The pinch made her almost keen as she squirmed. It was a mix of pleasure and pain that made her gasp. The mark she left could easily be covered by that high collar of his, and she nipped at the mark again to make a point. 

She was trembling as she held on for a little bit longer, but it was not something she could focus on. Not with them both touching her. This time she nearly screamed her pleasure as her inner walls tightened around Kylo’s length and her face buried against Hux’s neck as Kylo spilled inside of her.

Hux clutched her to his chest as she collapsed, kissing along her jaw while another hand smoothed over Ren’s back lightly. Both of them atop him like this, nearly smothering him wasn’t completely unbearable.

“Ren you weigh as much as a bantha,” he grumbled.

Kylo made it a point to let more of his weight fall on the pair of them before rolling off. “You’re as annoying as a Kowakian monkey-lizard,” he sighed, draping an arm around Rey, his fingers tickling the general’s side.

It was taking Rey a bit to catch her breath as she stayed on Hux’s chest. After a moment or two she rolled off of him to be between the two, laying on her back with her eyes closed and a slight smile curving her lips. “You bicker like an old married couple.”

“Marriage requires commitment, Ren barely manages to keep a room intact for a few weeks,” he said holding her close, sneaking a hand to pinch the commander discreetly.

Ren hissed and sighed. “Then you’ll be pleased to know I beat that record.”

“That’s why you were in my, you nerfherding bantha brained…” He closed his eyes. 

“Shhh, stop the bickering,” she muttered as she pulled them both closer, wrapping them around her like blankets. “He can stay in my room till his is repaired.”

Though the anger was still hanging in the air, two strong sets of arms wrapped around her, mumbles spoken against flesh as they settled.

“He did come to me,” Hux mumbled. “And I do owe Ren for earlier,” he drawled, glancing over at the commander before looking at the girl at his side. “Unless you want Ren for yourself,” he shrugged. He wasn’t blind, the pair had something he could never truly be privy to.

“Jealous?” Ren taunted from the breast he’d been suckling on as the general droned on.

“Mmm, if you have him to yourself I wanna watch,” she said sounding tired and more than a little sleepy but satisfied. So very satisfied as she stayed between them both and tangled her legs with them. “This is better,” she sighed.

Hux smirked. “I suppose it can be arranged.”


	55. Allegiance

Three days had passed since FN-2187 had been deployed without checking in. To say Poe was worried was an understatement. In fact, he was worried. Unlike the Resistance, the First Order, like its predecessor, wasn’t one to go for the fallen, or attempt to rescue the captured. Perhaps part of why so many of them stunned rather than shot them point blank when encountering members of the First Order. Of course having Rey babysit him so to speak hadn’t been the most pleasant of experience along with everything else going on. 

Without his lover, flight sims hadn’t been nearly as satisfying, not that it stopped him. He didn’t have as many people to fly against as usual. Rey was there though, she always was. With his lover out in the black somewhere, she was the one watching over him.

Though Poe played dumb more times than not, he wasn’t stupid enough to think things hadn’t gotten complicated for his lover.

With the simulation coming to an end, the pilot had waited for the release. Most of their sims were recorded, which didn’t leave much space to talk, but once it was over, and she released him from the cockpit, he would ask. 

Hitting his release button as she left her own sim with him, getting a bit better at them all the time, she stretched as she got out of the simulation pod and rolled her shoulders. Other than the missing 87, her life had felt quite a bit better since the conversation and night with both Hux and Kylo. Though she’d hardly had time to have a night with both of them again since then. 

Rather than leave, as she would have if 87 was here, she kept her posture straight as she walked over to Dameron and gestured for him to lead the way back to his room. She could handle one unarmed man.

His shoulders gave a slight shrug as he stepped out and took a few steps towards the set of doors.

“So,” he said, pausing to look at her. “Any...news?”

“News?” She replied simply, going to make him spell it out. There was news that happened everyday. 

“Did he check in,” he asked, looking at her with that deadpan look.

“We haven’t heard from 87 since the last check in you were informed of,” she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

Of course she was so callous about it. That nonchalance, it made his stomach churn. He didn’t have much of a chance to counter with a scathing retort that the doors opened.

“Good, you’re still here,” the general said, looking at Rey and ignoring Dameron’s presence to the best of his capabilities. “I need you to go to Kijimi,” he stated.

“What task do I need to complete on Kijimi, sir?” She asked, keeping her attention on the general. 

Hux looked at her from over his data pad. “I need you to retrieve something for me.”

“That’s ominous,” Poe muttered, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Yes well not everyone in this room needs to know what I require,” he said pointedly at...whatever he was at this point. 

Poe looked at the general. “I can only think of a few things _you_ could possibly want from Kijimi, and we both know if you want her back, you’ll need a hell of a good pilot,” he smirked. He was fairly certain that was the last known location of his lover.

Looking at Poe she lifted a brow. “I’m becoming a hell of a good pilot,” she argued before she glanced back at the general. 

“I’m still the best,” he reminded unphased by her cockiness.

“Are we getting our asset and the item then, sir?”

“The item definitely, the asset, if it’s convenient.” Hux had to take a breath his gloved fist curling at his side as he considered something foolish, all things considered. “Are you offering to help, Dameron?” he asked, curious. 

Poe could feel his stomach churning. He looked at the general. “I’m offering to get F...87 back. I know Kijimi, and what’s the worst that can happen that won’t happen in this tin can?” he asked honestly. If Finn was dead, he was dead. It was pretty straightforward.

That was a point, wasn’t it? Rey glanced at the general and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Dameron hasn’t been causing problems other than running his smart mouth. Could get an electronic lock that keeps him confined to the ship.” It was an idea after all.

For a moment the general was quiet, considering his options as he thought things over. Dameron was expendable. “I’ll consider it,” he looked at the woman instead. “I’ll brief you once you’ve settled our guest in.” No he wasn’t going to give Poe Dameron the satisfaction of getting it on the spot. He knew just how much of a hot head the pilot was, and if anything it would give him a sense or whether or not he’d be a liability based on what he did next.

“Understood, General Hux,” she agreed before she nudged Dameron along the hallway, walking with him back towards the living quarters that he normally shared with 87. It was going to be an interesting mission regardless of whether or not Dameron was going to be joining her. 

Sullen, Poe made his way back to the quarters he shared. Before entering however, he turned to look at her. “I can help,” he told her. He felt the edge of the abyss, and he didn’t care. So long as he got Finn back, it was all that mattered. “Order might control Kijimi on the surface, but I know how deep the tunnels run,” he said simply. It’d been a while, and Zorii likely still hated him, but the enemy you knew...at least he hoped.

Rey seemed to study him for just a moment. This was the first time that Poe had actually spoken to her like a person rather than belittling her. “And you wouldn’t attempt to betray the Order in the process, Dameron?” It was a carefully asked question, quiet enough that no one could hear it unless they were right on top of them. 

“I just want F...N 2187 back,” he strained to speak the mouthful of a name that it was. “We both know without him my time here is...borrowed. I like being alive, and if that means not fucking you over, then hey, I’m up for it.”

That was reassuring enough, though she paused in his doorway a moment more. “...I’ll see what I can do for you and your...partner. Being more humble and polite might help if I can get the general to speak to you on the matter again,” she replied before gesturing him into his room. She’d seal the door behind him and see just what the plan actually was. 

Survival wasn’t a pretty shade on Poe, but he wore it as he did anything else. Turning on his heel he went into the room and sat on the bed a while. He needed to clear his thoughts. He had to believe everything would work out. BB-8 rolled to bump against his side with a low trill.

“I know buddy, I miss him too,” he sighed.

Rey closed the door and sealed it so he couldn’t leave before she turned to head towards the general’s study. It was strange, realizing just how deeply Poe seemed to care for 87 after everything. But was it any stranger than her still caring for both Hux and Kylo?

Hux was tucked behind his desk, going over his data pad and swearing under his breath. The situation seemed to only grow worse by the moment. It seemed a group of rebels had made their way onto Kijimi, and with 87 not reporting back, he could only assume the worst. In addition, they had intel in limbo as well as a delay in spice. He hated dealing with the latter, but the ends justified the means.

She crossed the room and took a seat in front of his desk, crossing one leg over the other as she waited patiently. The intel of this situation had to be sensitive if he was even considering letting Dameron loose to help with getting it back along with 87.

“87 hasn’t checked in, there’s been more rebel activity on the planet than originally anticipated, and our shipment is compromised,” he stated plainly. “Dameron could be of use to you, and definitely a good human shield in a worst case scenario, but if you feel confident without him, we’ll find you an adequate pilot to join you.”

“I’d like more than an adequate pilot if things are that dire, General Hux. Adequate won’t help me get out of a fire fight if 87 is damaged and can’t run the gun. I need someone more than capable,” she replied as she thought about. Sadly, there wasn’t a pilot that they had that was half as good as Poe. 

Perhaps it hadn’t been the right word to use, though he knew she was right. “Do you think you can handle Dameron?” he asked. He personally didn’t care if Poe died on Kijimi, if anything it would be poetic really.

She paused a moment to consider it. The only thing that Poe really wanted was to have 87 back and 87 couldn’t go back to his precious Resistance. “I think I can handle him well enough. He wants 87. There isn’t another place in the galaxy for 87 but here which means Dameron will fall into step.”

“If he causes problems, kill him,” he agreed dismissively. The last thing he needed was Poe Dameron back with the Resistance. He either came back or died. He’d have no in between. “I want that cylinder and that spice, everything else is a distraction. If rescuing 87 is convenient do so,” he said simply. They weren’t in the business of rescuing their assets. The weak had a way of thinning themselves out.

Rey gave a slight nod of her head at that. “Understood. I don’t think he’ll be a problem, sir,” she mused slightly. The pair was bonding all over again which simply meant that Poe would want 87. If 87 was dead? Then Dameron might prove a problem. “I won’t disappoint you,” she confirmed the parameters of the mission. Other than the one fluke she’d had a pretty solid success streak. 

“I want his helmet on at all times anywhere near a First Order member,” he warned. The last thing he needed was word he’d sent Dameron on a mission.

“Understood, and easily obeyed. I doubt he wants any of his old...friends to see him,” she replied with a small smile. “I assume I’m to leave as soon as possible?”

With a nod he sent her off. “Make me proud,” his new customary parting words for her.

“Always my plan,” she replied in a tone that was nearly a croon as she stood up and left the room, going to change her own clothing into a more severe outfit, her uniform as a knight. 

Once she was fully outfitted, she was finishing braiding back her hair with her blaster and her saber at her hips as she went to Dameron’s room, knocking on the door. She knew the uniform for him would be delivered in just a moment. 

“Dameron, you better be decent,” she drawled as she stepped inside. 

Hair still damp from a shower, Poe had bothered with clothes. “That wasn’t much of a warning had I not been,” he pointed, glad BB-8 had turned off the holo he’d been playing before she made her entrance. 

“Well, we’re going to have to move quickly,” she replied before glancing at the droid. “Hello, BB-8,” she greeted with a bit more kindness than she ever offered to the pilot before she looked back at him. “If you still want to come, your helmet stays on the entire time that another member of the Order is around.”

The droid seemed to look between the pair a moment before giving a soft trill.

His lips parted to speak, but for once in his life, Poe kept it on mute. Before he could even alter the course of his thoughts there was another knock and opening of his door. This time an ensign dropping off a pilot uniform.

“No peeking,” he winked towards her as he took the black uniform and began putting it on. How he’d always hated it, and now? It was the only thing that might save Finn.

“I have no interest in peeking,” she muttered as she turned around and had her arms crossed over her chest. 

The droid rolled over to her, beeping slightly and nudging at her. “Yeah, I know. You’ll see him again,” she told the droid with more certainty than she felt. 

“Sure,” he drawled, quickly shedding his current layers to replace them with the one delivered. It took a few moments longer than usual to get all the extra tubes and gear his resistance flight gear lacked, but all in all a quick change. 

“Sorry buddy,” he gave his droid a pat. “You can be my copilot next time,” he promised, receiving a sharp retort from the unit.

Rey actually had to try not to laugh at that and she glanced at the unit. “I’ll talk to a few people about it,” she replied to the droid before she moved to step out of the room. 

“Better keep up. We have a job to do.”

“So long as you can keep up on Kijimi, shouldn’t be a problem,” he shrugged, keeping in pace with her easily. 

At least he didn’t have to deal with too many glares thanks to the helmet. Once in the hangar, he finally spoke again. “I’m hoping we’re getting something less attention seeking than a TIE,” he grumbled.

A bit more of a smirk curved her lips at that. “Our options are a Whisper, a Shuttle, or a light gunship.”

“You realize that’s vague right?” He wondered if she could feel his gaze narrowing on her. The republic and the resistance both had similar ships though obviously different in terms of appearance. It was the downfall of sharing distributors. 

“Oh, I realize. You’re the pilot here. I have clearance to take any ship we require, within reason. Along with the clearance to use drastic measures if they’re deemed necessary.”

He was glad the helmet contained the chuckle under his breath. “The whisper on board will draw attention when it’s seen, but I read the specs, sensor confusing technology…” he had to admit it, Ren knew how to fly. “You sure it’s up for grabs?”

As she strode through the hangar, people moved out of her way as she gave a nod of her head. “Since it’s not Master Ren’s Whisper, it’s up for grabs. The specs for it are fantastic and General Hux gave the go ahead himself.”

Poe was quite certain that was a load of bantha shite, but he wasn’t about to say anything to prevent their usage of the ship in question. Just thinking of flying it was enough to make the suit feel a bit on the tight side. 

Once on board he ran through the flight check, flipping switches and plugging in the uniform he’d been given.

Rey joined him in the TIE in question and quickly moved into the gunner’s seat, doing a quick diagnostic check as she strapped herself in. “I’m uploading in the last known coordinates of the intel, the spice, and 87. Get us as close as you can, Dameron.”

“As you wish,” he nodded, getting them up in the air and out into the black. The TIE flew like a dream, despite what it was. “Let’s see what you can do, beautiful,” he murmured to the ship, inputting the coordinates and finding a strategic spot to arrive. 

Keeping alert, her hands rested on the controls of the weapons and she almost chuckled. While she would love to fly this TIE, the mission would come first. The Whispers were just her favorite. “Don’t hold back,” she encouraged. She was sure that Dameron had a lot of fancy maneuvers he could pull out. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” his voice came out through the modulator of his helmet. 

“Good. Your goal differs from mine slightly...if you hold back you might not get it.”

Poe knew their goals differed. He had known when he signed up. “I know,” he assured her. “But down on Kijimi, you’ll need me if you want anything back, especially spice.”

“I’m aware of your background. And what you’ll be able to do with it,” she assured as well. At least she hoped so. His file was rather detailed. 

Poe had made quite the mess on Kijimi, of course, he could only imagine what his file had to say about it from the First Order’s perspective. “What can I say, I make friends everywhere I go,” he smirked, dropping out of hyperspace, and flipping a few switches to ensure they would scramble any scanners as he planned to make a discreet entrance.

“That was something I noticed first hand,” she half joked, even as her gaze swept through the black and kept an eye on everything. There were a few larger transports from the Resistance that seemed to linger around the planet. 

The helmet reminded him it would be useless to look back towards her as he moved along the underbelly of a large craft to stealthily move closer to the part of the planet he intended to land on, delaying the inevitable as much as he could.

“We weren’t always enemies,” he reminded her. Hadn’t they begun as friends, or at the very least on good terms. “I’m a likable guy.”.

“I heard of you from 8...from Finn. Things change. And you keep insulting what I’ve done to survive,” she replied with a slight sharpness back to her words. 

He hadn’t expected her to use the name he’d given Finn rather than his matricule. “You chose the bad guys,” he said simply. “You had a chance of getting out, and you chose them, and here we are,” he sighed, 

“I tried to get out on my own once, Dameron. It didn’t exactly go well. I’ve gotten the training I need, a bed, food...more than I had back on Jakku,” she replied bluntly but she stayed focused. “But...I’ll help you get your trooper if I can.”

There were a lot of ifs and hads, but they wouldn’t help them then. “Good, cause I’m not leaving without him,” he retorted, taking them down to the planet, towards a dock the First Order didn’t know of. Which of course made their choice of ship stick out. He knew they’d have a welcome committee, but then, he also hoped that it being Ren’s ship would bring out the one person he could potentially negotiate with.

The fact they had avoided the Resistance undetected was impressive, though she held back her praise. She’d say positive words once they got what they had come down here for in the first place. Unfastening herself from the gunner’s seat, she turned to glance at Dameron. “I’m assuming we’re meeting your own contacts on Kijimi then?”

“Something like that,” he said, hoping he was right as he released himself from his seat and popped the hatch open.

She stepped out first, her hand moving to her blaster as her gaze swept over the dock, though she could feel that _someone_ was close by. 

When the doors finally opened a golden helmet was seen in the distance, and Poe knew this was the defining moment of how things were going to decide themselves. 

“You’re shorter than I expected,” the modulated woman’s voice said, obviously not believing for a second as to who the pilot was.

“You’re as astute as ever,” he responded.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t blast you both, and take that ship,” she said, weapon trained on the pair.

Poe swallowed down. “Is that any way to treat an old friend?”

“I don’t have friends.” She looked at the other woman. “Take his helmet off,” she demanded. “Slowly.”

Rey lifted a brow at the other woman for a moment as she stepped back to Dameron, slowly lifting off the helmet, but she was tempted to throw the woman down with the Force.

“Zorii,” he said in a tone that was friendly. 

It was short lived. The woman closed the gap and before he knew it the back of her blaster was colliding with his cheekbone.

“Don’t you Zorii me, Dameron,” she spat.

“Okay, maybe I deserved that,” he replied, rubbing at the blossoming redness. “But come on, on a level of me to Kylo Ren…”

Rey just gave Dameron a look with a raised brow. “So the urge to hit you is universal. Noted,” she stated simply before glancing back at the other woman. “Old partners?”

“You can say that,” Poe looked at Rey, rubbing his cheek.

“If he’s your partner, ditch him before he leaves you high and dry,” the masked woman stated.

“Zo…” he turned his attention on her. “I...I’m sorry.”

“Those are words, Dameron, nothing to them,” she replied bluntly, keeping her blaster trained him. “Give me one good reason not to turn the two of you over.”

Tucking the helmet under her arm, Rey actually looked right at Zorii and actually held her arm still with the Force so no digits could move. “Because that isn’t an option for you really…”

“Zo, Rey, Rey, Zo,” he introduced. “I suggest you listen to the lady,” he pressed his lips together as he looked at his former partner. “I know you’re sticking it to the First Order, and this one is a bit more complicated than you’re used to getting yourself into..."

“You have a weird attachment to danger, Poe Dameron,” Zorii replied sharply from under her helmet before she turned her head to look at Rey. “And what is it you and this... Rey want?”

The question was surprising. But a smuggler likely didn’t have the best of morals. “We’re recovering three things of interest that were last known to be on the planet, not too far from here.”

A deep sigh came from the helmet. “This another heist, Poe?”

“Would you help if I said it was?” he asked.

“Depends on the goal, but that seems to imply it’s not.” She rebutted with a sigh. “Why are you here, Poe?”

“Finn,” he said. “I’m here for Finn, and whatever she’s after,” he motioned to Rey. 

“The intel and spice that Finn was picking up,” she supplied easily enough. 

“Back to spice running, Poe?”

“If it gets me what I want,” he said knowing nothing would be free with Zorii, especially after everything they’d been through. “You know everything that happens here…so what do you want for it?”

“What do you even have to offer, Poe?” Zorii questioned, the tone conveying her narrowed eyes through the helmet. 

Poe Dameron mocked a look of offense. “I bring a very unique situation,” he said with a smirk. “You likely have something you want to run out of here without Order interference, and you definitely have what we’re looking for,” he said simply. “Am I wrong?”

That was infuriating but Zorii gave a shake of her head. “You aren’t. But how can you make sure the Order doesn’t interfere?”

Rey was thinking the same thing as she looked right at Dameron. Though it seemed even being locked away for a while he still had his charm and charisma. What did it run off of, spite?

“That,” he pointed to the ship. “I doubt anyone would even dare to question its flight,” he said simply. “And if they do, I’m sure Rey can learn to be charming…”

A roll of her eyes was her answer to that as she looked at Poe. “I’m not charming….”

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you’re charming if you can get this off the planet and to a smuggler. I’m guessing due to your ride if it was for the Resistance you’d refuse. Lucky for you, I’m not affiliated with either.”

Poe looked at Rey a moment and just decided not to bother with the back and forth. She’d be surprised at the lengths he’d go to, but then he also had Rey to contend with. “You in?” he asked. The brunette at his side. Not everything had to end in pain and gore.

“I’m in,” she replied quietly. The main purpose was to get the intel, the spice, and the trooper. How they did it was hardly the point. 

“Give me the cargo, the coordinates, and maybe the trooper? In case we need the extra brawn,” he continued. Though it was most precious to him, he knew it was the least valuable of the three things they were bargaining for.


	56. Motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains some bad dom moments.

Though he’d hoped to have Finn on the ship with them, he now had a new motivation in succeeding in Zorii’s mission. They had fit the crate in the TIE whisper, and settled into their seats. With a quick preflight check, they were headed over to the station that was hiding in the outer rims where they were to meet the smuggler she had a deal with. What was in the crate was something he hadn’t asked. He knew better than to do so. At least it wasn’t people, which he hoped Zorii still avoided peddling. Even in his years of crime, he'd had hard limits, or as hard as they could get. It had been the one thing they’d agreed on in their years working together.

Their return into the black hadn’t raised any flags, and soon enough they were speeding into hyperspace. A familiar series of white lines surrounding them, that tug in the back of his navel reminding him of the speed they were achieving.

“You know when I said you could be charming, I meant the whole jedi mind trick stuff you can do..."

Rey couldn’t help but blink at that and glanced back behind her. “That’s what you meant? No. I didn't know that...but that is something I could do.”

“I mean, I’m sure you could be charming, but I doubt I’ll see that,” he muttered the last part more to himself than anything.

A sigh left her lips and she shrugged. “Doubtful. I wasn’t exactly taught _how_ to be charming. No one wanted a charming scavenger around.”

“Nectar was always better than vinegar, or however that saying goes,” he shrugged, keeping the ship steady.

“Nectar never worked as a scavenger,” she replied easily enough as she kept an eye out for any ships that might actually try to attack them. “How long exactly did you smuggle with Zorii?”

“Three years give or take,” he replied honestly. Of course he knew the exact length of time, but that wasn’t something they needed to discuss. Zorii had been important to him once. The Resistance on the other hand had been too important. It was a mistake he wouldn't make again, not that he could if he wanted to. Truth was, he'd never met anyone like Finn, and he'd tangled with many an individual. This time, he wasn't running away for something bigger. Not again.

“Huh.” It was a thoughtful response and she made a mental note of it in case they needed to do any other dealing on Kijimi in the future. 

“I thought my file was so detailed,” he said, never taking his eyes off the view ahead. There was something about hyperspace that was mesmerizing beyond the shining lights. He hadn’t thought he’d see it again which only seemed to make it even more beautiful.

“It is. But it didn’t exactly say how close the two of you were. A slap seems more personal than a punch.”

Because it had been personal. “She and I...we did more than smuggle, and you enjoyed poking me for it,” he said, recalling their conversation when he’d been pawned off to his lover. “I was young.” And stupid. She had obviously felt more deeply than he had, and that had made it even harder, it wasn’t like Rey could understand. “You’ll figure it out some day."

“How complicated personal relationships are? It’s very complicated. I realize it,” she shook her head. The fact that he seemed to talk to her like she was still a kid was rather infuriating. But she had to focus. The intel, the spice, and 87 still needed to be acquired. 

Once out of hyperspace, Poe glanced around. With Zorii, he could have expected a number of things, but as she had claimed, there was a platform nearby which was unmistakable. After checking over the systems, he flew them towards the hangar. “Love is complicated, and it’s rarely even,” he said simply. “I’m not daft enough not to see your predicament,” he said. “Loving one person is hard enough, but being tangled with two is…” he didn’t bother finishing the thought. It wasn't his place.

“Two? I’m not in love with the General,” she almost grumbled. True, she felt something for him. If she felt something that strong for either of them it would likely be Kylo, but she wasn’t sure if that’s what she felt at all. 

“Game face on,” he said, dialing in to get landing permission.

She went quiet, actually schooling her expression again as well as she made herself focus on their objective. 

There would be time to antagonize the girl at another time. Not when Finn was in the balance, and this part of the mission would earn him back, or so he hoped as he got clearance and brought the TIE fighter in.

The platform had several guards there to greet them, blasters in their hands as they eyed the pair. 

“Poe Dameron?” One of the goons questioned coldly before glancing over at the brunette. 

“That would be me,” he said in his prideful manner. “A pleasure, I’m sure. Do you have what we came for?” He demanded. 

The goon scoffed slightly. “Bring the box. You have to deliver it to our boss. Zorii ensured it wouldn’t have another intermediate. Then you’ll get your...whatever he happens to be to you.”

Not in the least offended, he nodded and pressed a few buttons on the crate to allow it to hover a few inches into the air. At least he wouldn’t have to carry the damn thing. Whatever it was, it had been heavy, but mostly, none of his business.

“Lead the way,” he sighed, anxious to get Finn back.

The lead goon in question let out a slight grunt of affirmation before he turned on his heel and started leading them through the halls of the place. It looked straight forward enough of a station, nothing too out of place and no confusing winding pathways. 

Rey had her hands back behind her as she casually followed after them, keeping her wits about her. 

Poe never took anything at face value. Though seemingly relaxed, Poe's guard was up. The innocent looks around a force of habit of casing places. He noted doors, consoles, weapons. Three goons with them, a two guards down the first hall they crossed, none in the following. Nothing seemed out of place, or overly guarded, yet still, he noticed how he might as well have been a human shield for the young woman marching behind him.

Rey kept herself alert, letting herself simply feel through the Force. Through that connection she could feel 87. They were drawing closer and closer with each step. 

The room that they were brought to was open enough. There was a table with someone leaning over a map, talking to a few other people. 87 had cuffs behind his back and looked rather unamused as he stood there. A state that shifted to look genuinely surprised as he noticed Poe and Rey.

Seeing his lover made him feel more confident. A few more words and then they would be back on the ship to return to Kijimi for the next part of the mission.

“So you’ve got your box,” he said tapping the top. “Time to hand our man back,” he beckoned the exchange forward so they could get on with it.

The man leaning over the map glanced back at Dameron with a raised brow. “Did Zorii have trouble getting this out herself? Should ask for more shipments from her because of it,” he walked around and checked the weight of the box before he nodded his head as it checked out. Nothing was amiss.

He tossed a key over to Rey, her reflexes sharp as she plucked it out of the air right as the man shoved 87 towards Dameron. “Yes, yes. You can have your man. He has everything that he was taken in with him.”

Poe caught his lover, offering him a bit of a smile as Rey caught the keys. He was just glad to get Finn back, the rest wasn’t his problem. 

Rey would check him once they got back on their vessel to make sure he had everything. Clearly, he didn’t have the spice, but they could get that from their runners easily enough. “You have the data caches, Finn?” Rey asked carefully, not wanting to give more away than they had already with grabbing him in a TIE as she moved to unshackle him.

He almost startled at the use of his name and glanced between the two with a bit of confusion. “Uh, yeah. Just hadn’t had a chance to pick up the...other item..” he offered, raising a brow at her discretion as he started to rub at his wrists. 

The goons and the leader of this particular smuggler gang were no longer paying attention to them, but getting tools to get that box open. 

“Well it seems we’ve exceeded our welcome, we should go and get the thing…” Poe said as casually as he could, just wanting out. He looked to Rey.

Rey nodded her head and turned on her heel, walking back the way they’d come without waiting for a dismissal. 

The former trooper actually hugged his lover and nuzzled him as he quickly walked after Rey, surprise clear in his expression. The Order didn’t save people. What were they doing? Had both Poe and Rey defected? 

Poe knew this was a lot, but they could talk on the way. Still he had squeezed Finn a second longer than necessary. He’d breathed him in and recognized that this was real. 

Behind them, the men had finally managed to open the crate. They’d turned to look accusingly at the three, but they had already made it out the hall towards the hangar.

“STOP THEM!” 

The boss’s voice wasn’t as impressive as his stature. The gruff and high tone almost more pain than anger in it. 

Orders were barked. Lights began to flash as if the generator was strained from cutting off entrances and exits. A pearly film wrapped across the mouth of the bay allowing no craft to leave or enter the base.

“Kriff, Zo,” Poe had dropped under his breath. 

“Kriff…your friend always like this Dameron?” Rey snapped as she drew her saber. The first goon that met them in the hanger was thrown against the wall with the Force. 

87 actually groaned and shook his head. “I knew that was too easy…”

“Apparently everyone's out to get me lately,” he reminded Rey, rushing for the fallen guy to grab his blaster and set it to stun before shooting him just in case and aiming at the entrance behind them.

The Knight ignited her lightsaber and actually spun a few of the blaster bolts fired back at them. When it singed their clothing she rolled her eyes. “They’re shooting to kill, Dameron…you might as well too,” she chided as she moved over to the wall panel and started typing. Kriff. 

“87!” She called over and he looked at her just in time to see her deactivate and toss the saber over to him. “You’ve been taught how to deflect a bolt. Do it!” She ordered as she continued trying to hack around the field trapping them in the hangar. 

Poe returned fire as he always had, on stun rather than kill. “I’m not them,” he managed back, finding cover behind a few crates. At least he was still alive, and so was his lover, and Rey, which he guessed was a good thing if he planned to survive returning with his partner.

The former trooper activated the saber and deflected some of the bolts, aiming them carefully with a look of focus. They had fired first, he had no problem actually hitting them with their own weapons back. “She has a point,” he muttered but stayed focus. 

“What I wouldn’t give for BB-8 right now,” Rey grumbled to herself as she continued to try and get the damn door open. It didn’t take too much longer, but she wasn’t sure how quickly it would last for. “Time to go boys!”

Poe shot a few more blasts before rushing for the ship, settling into the pilot seat. “BB-8 would side with me,” he said, getting the ship ready. He shifted the canons to start blasting at the command station overhead, in hopes to get the shields down so they could get out.

“You didn’t give BB-8 anything that could be lethal, Poe,” 87 replied as he continued to cover them, backing up.

Rey moved quickly onto the TIE and moved into the gunner’s seat as she fired things up as well and once things were ready to go, the shields done so they could leave the hangar, she looked back out. “87! Come on,” she snapped. 

He rolled his eyes but as he deflected a few more bolts, he deactivated the lightsaber and dove back onto the TIE. “Then go!”

“BB-8 knows that you give what you get,” he defended his droid, shuttling them out before heading out. He turned on the comms, hailing one of the nearby ISDs. His voice was different, closer to Ren’s through the modulation. “”I’m forwarding coordinates,” he said careful not to leave room for discussion. “Send over some ISB agents, clean it up.” Just as quickly as a yes sir patched through he closed the comms. Two could play that game, and he was over Zorii’s bullshit right then.

“Can’t repay the favor if they’re dead,” he told Rey cooly over his shoulder.

“You do have a mean bone in your body. Noted,” she said with a tone that hinted at her being impressed as she leaned back in her seat with a sigh. “We still have to get the Spice.”

“General Hux wanted the intel and the Spice rather than me, didn’t he,” 87 sighed as he sank to the floor and actually leaned in against Poe’s leg slightly with a shake of his head. He was exhausted. 

Poe reached for Finn as the ship moved into hyperspace. “I’m just here for you,” he promised.

“I know why you’re here...but if she hasn’t gotten the Spice yet…” 87 mused. 

She didn’t look over her shoulder at all as she scanned the black carefully. “...He was worried. It was getting annoying. But all three of us will be in trouble if we return to the ship without it.”

“Good thing Zo is a spice runner,” Poe said with a hint of a darker tone. She had tried to kill him, and his partner, and now, now it was personal. “ _The_ spice runner,” he added. After all, it was what she had inherited in its entirety when he’d left. One less cut to give, honestly, he’d done her a favor.

“Seems like we’ll be having it out with your ex-partner...this is your play now, Dameron.” Rey gave him the reins here, knowing she’d want them in his place. Hell, she’d taken them when 87 had come to grab her. 

His play. That was new, and yet not all at the same time. For years he’d been in charge, and after being taken, things had changed. He’d fallen. “Glad you’re seeing the light,” he set their course for Kijimi. “We’re only going to get one chance,” he squeezed his lover’s hand, and returned his attention to the ship.

87 squeezed his lover’s hand and actually nuzzled into his leg before he closed his eyes, sitting there on the floor of the craft. He was tired and he wanted that comfort of being close to him. He wasn’t too beat up...but he hadn’t been allowed to sleep much at all. 

“And what are we going to be doing?” Rey replied as she glanced over her shoulder at him. 

Poe smirked beneath his helmet. “How do you feel about piloting a ship?” he asked. He’d taught her well enough.

“I’m rather good at it so I’m not opposed.”

“Good, I’ll need you to discreetly leave the ship and find the freighter with the spice while I do what I do best,” he said oddly calmly. “You think you can handle that?”

“I handled getting into a Resistance base. I think I can handle sneaking around Kijimi,” she replied.

87 snorted with a bit of a smile. “By what you do best do you mean fly and cause trouble?”

Poe looked at his lover. “You know me so well.” His smirk seemingly audible. “We’ll be taking fire, I hope you can have my back.” He’d need Finn behind him, manning the guns. It wasn’t that he didn’t think he could do it so much as Finn looked exhausted. 

“I should hope so,” he chuckled slightly and gave a nod of his head as he sat up a little bit more. “I can. Hopefully I can sleep for a week afterwards...but not if that..” he paused and glanced towards Rey before grimacing. “Not if General Hux has anything to say about it.”

Silence was the answer for several very long moments before she sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

It was odd for Poe to have his lover at his leg this way. The way the ginger general probably envisioned Poe at the troopers side. Still he flew as he always did, using everything at his disposal for a discreet entrance to drop Rey off and let Finn take her seat. Sleeping for a week sounded fantastic.

With Rey gone, they were left to their own devices, and he quickly zipped towards his target. Given his ship, the First Order wouldn’t question his chosen target, much less stop him. Which would leave Zorii Bliss vulnerable to say the least.

“You ready?” he asked Finn. “I need you to help me target this structure,” he pointed to what mostly looked like a carved mountain of sorts. He knew the tunnels ran deep, knew that the damage would merely be on the surface, but it would be enough to smoke a number of them out, to expose them to the troopers in town, to make their secret repurposed temple into something to be excavated.

87 stretched a bit as he shook himself off, trying to make himself a bit more alert. He was drained, his body ached, but he was on the way home and he would get to help with the one that had started to screw them over. “Oh, absolutely,” he answered as his hands settled on the controls.

With a nod the pilot was glad to have his lover on board. It pained him to have to do this, but as Zo had said, it wasn’t personal, though it obviously had been.

When they were in position, 87 fired. His aim only got better the longer he was used to being in ships like this. While he wasn’t a pilot himself, he could make one hell of a gunner. 

As rock began to chafe from the formation, exposing entrances and tunnels that were once hidden, a sequence of responses began. The hideout began to both empty and defend, while a few ships deployed from further out, closing the gap to enter a dog fight they were sure to lose. They weren’t there to win so much a buy of time before more members of the First Order intervened.

The rush of people was something that he paid attention to, but he also pulled his focus onto the fighters that came out of the keep. It wouldn’t take long for them to actually make quick work of these pilots. 

Evasive maneuvers were something Poe Dameron had excelled at. He could lose just about any pilot in the air, and this was no different. His flight skills were second to none. Few could claim to have survived the moves he had pulled in the past, and every new terrain offered new opportunities.

The TIE whisper flew like a dream. It was light and swift. Every zigzag achieved as if it were an extension of his mind. As though he and the ship were one. Compared to simulations, the patterns the pilot used were different, even more fluid if that were possible.

Finn was rather pleased his lover got to get out like this, excited that he wouldn’t have to stay as cooped up at least for a little while. He fired carefully, remembering what it had been like to fly and fight with him back on the first TIE they had escaped on together. 

“Aim higher, it’ll cause debris to fall and scatter them,” he said, redirecting fire towards them with nimble maneuvers. The style made him recognize a few old acquaintances as they attempted to return fire and draw him away from the base.

Quickly pulling up, he readjusted his TIE to get a better shot. It wasn’t easy, they knew quite a few of his tricks, as he knew theirs. After some chasing, he finally managed to clip one in a manner that had it collide with another in its formation, leaving only three to rid himself of, thankfully he had the best gunner he could wish for.

“Alright, fly boy,” he replied with a small bit of a grin as he aimed higher and shot where indicated. Rocks and bits of building started to rain down on the other fighter crafts as he grinned. One got crushed under falling debris. Two down. He stayed alert, watching. And it seemed like the rest of their crafts had been forgotten about. 

“They’ll likely send bigger ships our way once we outmaneuver the Aces,” he warned. It was odd not having BB-8, but it was also better. He had Finn.

A thought that pushed him through every dip and rise. Keeping his partner safe and setting up every shot as they kept distracting Bliiss away from her spice.

It didn’t take too much longer for Rey to actually launch the craft carrying the spice, taking off while the Ace pilots were distracted by Dameron and quickly getting out of the atmosphere of Kijimi. 

“Guess it’s time to jet,” he told his lover, weaving through the mountainside.

87 gave a nod of his head as he focused on the last two fighters and managed to clip the wing, making one spin out. One left. “Follow after Rey.”

“Got it,” he said and began pulling away to go back into the black.

Rey was already getting ready for her jump into hyperspace to get back to the Finalizer. A mission well done would honestly mean that they were taken more seriously.

As they sat in the debriefing room waiting for General Hux, Poe found himself lost in his own thoughts. The flight back, docking the TIE in the hangar they’d been directed to, even sitting behind the silver table that was surely reserved for pilots, it was all a blur. As if he’d done it forever, when in fact, it had been a chance to escape. Rey had had her own transport. He’d been alone with Finn in one of the fastest and most tricked out ships. They could have put more parsecs between their last locale and the Finalizer to give them at least a thirty-two day advance. And he hadn’t even mentioned it. 

Rey crossed one leg over the other, looking rather proud of herself. Another mission with no supervision completed and she was able to acquire all of the assets as well as keep their captured asset under their control. It was beautiful. 

When the doors finally sighed open, General Hux emerged in his brisk stride, the smallest grin etched on his closed lips.

“If I hadn’t stood before the containers and gotten corroborating reports from three bases, I might have been inclined to find myself in disbelief.” He pocketed his data pad and gave Rey a proud nod. 

Poe studied the man, watching the crisp uniform and noticing just the slightest things off. 

“Not used to winning then,” he drawled. Perhaps drawing attention to himself wasn’t the right thing to do.

That tension the general seemed to reserve only for him rippled in those taut cheeks and bobbed in his throat.

“You caused quite the paper trail,” he narrowed on the pilot. “Perhaps I’ll pawn some of it off on 87 so he can punish you appropriately.”

87 glanced at Dameron and then back at the general with a calm expression. He kept thinking that he was going to get into trouble for getting captured in the first place. But apparently Rey’s report was a bit...better. “He did do more for the Order than was necessary, General Hux.”

“Indeed,” Hux didn’t look away from the pilot, almost as if questioning the actions that had come to light.

Rey glanced at Dameron and then looked back to the general, considering the situation before she looked back to the general.

“In any event, the mission was beyond a success,” he looked at Rey. “And you did get the data we requested,” he looked to 87. “This will definitely be favorable on your records. You’re all dismissed. For now,” he added the last bit.

87 stood up first, offering his hand to Dameron to help him up so they could swiftly get out of here and back to their room. The faster they left, the sooner 87 could actually get some sleep. That bed sounded fantastic to him at the moment.

A hand the pilot took, though not without paying attention to what was unfolding. Just another detail to tuck for a rainy day.

Rey, in comparison, paused for just a moment as she waited for the other pair to leave. “General Hux, do you happen to know where the Commander is? I need to discuss something with him in regards to 87’s training, as well as my own.”

“I do,” he said curtly, glad his collar hid his throat. “You can follow me,” he continued. “I need to see him myself, though I must warn you he’s in...a mood.”

Moving to stand, she rolled her shoulders back to straighten her posture as she followed him. “A mood, sir?”

“A mood,” his jaw clenched.

“Would it be fair to say something has been destroyed again then, sir?”

His office, not that he mentioned it. And in part his chambers. “It would be a fair assessment.”

A sigh left her lips slightly as she shook her head. “And his room had just been nearly completed in repairs,” she sighed, but prepared herself for whatever dark mood her lover was in. 

“Considering what he’s done to mine, I’d say that’s a good thing,” he grumbled, handing his cylinders to the door warden that led to their part of the ship.

A slight shake of her head was her answer with a sigh. It seemed like they’d be trying to find an outlet for her anger. Hopefully her suggestion would be well received enough.

Once through, and into the hallway he paused before his door. “I’m not sure what you want to ask him, but perhaps my… staying out here might be best,” he stated cooly. It wasn’t every day he managed to one up Ren, and this was one of those few times. “I’ll be in my office,” he said, a bit more uncomfortable.

Inside, Kylo Ren was beyond livid. Though he’d had more than his say in regards to the good general, somehow, despite every advantage he’d had, his wrists were cuffed to the wall at the head of the bed. 

As she walked into the room she blinked just a few times at how his wrists were cuffed over his head and she almost lifted a brow. Instead, she walked into the room and let the door close behind her. 

“I see you and the General had a...dispute of sorts while I was gone,” she mused aloud as she strode over to the bed. 

Being in this state because of Hux was injury enough, but this only had his jaw clench in response. 

Taking a seat on the side of the bed next to him she just raised a brow slightly. “What happened while I was gone, Kylo?” Her voice was a bit softer, her fingers tracing up his arms towards those cuffs like she might let him go. 

“You mean when you took _my_ ship?” He hissed. 

That actually caused her to blink a few times. “Oh…” she said simply, clearly not having been aware it was his ship. It had been gone when she had done her tour of the bay, she had thought. “If it’s any consolation...your ship is fine.”

His anger had been at Hux for clearing it. Obviously, the man was making a point. “Good,” he grumbled. “You going to just stare or are you going to untie me?” 

“Well, you are very nice to look at,” she replied with a half smile before she unfastened the first one and then let her fingers trail across to unfasten the other one. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t admire me tied down to a bed as you came in.”

Of course he would, and as that second cuff released him, he gripped and flipped her onto the mattress. “I’d have the decency to strip,” he looked over her attire as though debating which part to relieve her of first.

A soft sound of surprise left her at that flip, but she looked up at him with a bit of a grin. She was in her officer’s uniform and she still had her weapons on her. Arching into him just a bit, she kept a mostly controlled expression. “Mmm, I would have if I didn’t have something to say or ask first...Master Ren,” she crooned the title to watch his reaction.

“I might be more inclined if you had,” he said, a gruffness to his tone. His TIE was okay, and he’d had a few rounds of choke the general. It still hadn’t all gotten out of his system though, despite the shreds of the General’s chambers humming angrily, bits of it still angry and red from where his saber had slashed.

“True,” she breathed softly as she looked up at him and reached up carefully to let her hair down. “If you’d like...we can go back to my room and I’ll strip for you. I’ll keep my request till after,” she offered as she kept his gaze. 

He watched those locks cascade over her shoulder as he rubbed his wrists. “Or you can get the fresher started in the adjoining room and we’ll go from there.” 

“I can do that,” she agreed easily, reaching out with the Force to turn on the fresher in the other room. 

Though the anger hadn’t run its course, he was more in control. He’d had time to think about his next move, and though he’d had ideas of his own, this new situation presented itself with new ventures for retribution. It wasn’t as equivalent as a say signing off on his ship being flown by a prisoner or whatever Dameron was nowadays, but it was a start.

Peeling off the black undershirt he still had on, he looked over Rey with a hunger that wasn’t the usual doting he held for her. 

The intensity there had her breath nearly catch in her throat. But she looked him over and got off of the bed. She took off her shoes and slid out of her jacket. Rather than being neat about it, she let a little bit of chaos remain in the room as she stripped out of some of her clothing for him. 

As she disrobed he kept his gaze on her, licking over his lips as she grew more on display for him. Slowly, he made his way off the bed, taking off the pants the general had bothered to close back up after his ruse that had had the commander tied up in the first place. Just as she, he was deliberate in his actions, stripping and making it a point to leave the garment on the floor. One more irritation for the ginger he was still cross with.

“Come,” he beckoned, stalking his way to the adjoining room.

Once the last few articles of clothing had made it to the floor, she glanced over towards the door to the general’s office with a bit of an apologetic look. But she only had the ability to really “comfort” one of them at the moment and Hux seemed mostly okay. Following after Kylo, she let her fingers brush down his back once she was behind him. 

As she so often did when they shared a shower, she slid past him so she was in front of him and moved into the hot spray with a soft sigh. 

His body towered over hers, his arms strong as he pressed her to him. His. She was his. With a quick motion he brushed away her locks, baring her neck to sink his teeth over the tender flesh, careful not to break skin. Still, it would likely leave a mark. 

Rey had just started to relax back against him before that bite made her gasp, the sound turning to a moan as her eyes fluttered closed. That feeling of belonging washed over her and she pressed into him a bit more. 

“Kylo,” she nearly moaned his name, but it was clear that she wasn’t complaining. 

There was nothing gentle about his hands as they roamed her body in their possessive endeavor. His breath was nearly a growl as he crushed his lips to hers.

Each intense touch that made her abundantly aware that she belonged to him made her shiver. It was delicious and she kissed him back, all heat and hunger but in no way did she try to lead the kiss. 

For a while he merely enjoyed her taste on his tongue, until he pulled away. His hand holding her chin as he watched her features, took her in. “Get on your knees,” he breathed in her ear, though the tone was low, it was every bit as commanding, if not more so than his firm baritone in anger ordering his ship to fire.

Rey could feel how flushed her cheeks were and just how wanting she was due to his touches and the taste of his tongue on hers. The command nearly made her tremble as she gave a nod, moving down onto her knees before him in the fresher, closing off some of their bond as she did so. 

“Of course, Master Ren,” she crooned, voice a little breathy.

He took time to wash himself a moment, keeping his gaze on her as he let the water rush the suds off him. With a hand he seized himself, tracing her lips with the tip of his length. “You know what I want,” he reminded, a flicker of impatience.

That impatience was something that she played with, one hand brushing along his waist while the other trailed up his thigh and then to his length. Parting her lips, she traced over the tip of him with her tongue slowly before she took him into her mouth, more than she might have started with before, all the while her eyes stayed locked on his through her lashes. 

If she hadn’t taken him in when she had, he might have shoved himself down her throat. As she teased him, his fingers latched into her locks. She felt nice like this, and that intensity in her stare. Oh he would make her squirm for him when he would finally take her to bed.

She sucked and caressed the length of him with her tongue, bobbing along his length and stroking over what wasn’t in her mouth. She could only take him in completely once or twice, still getting used to the sheer size of him. The entire time though she kept her eyes on him, that heat burning in her gaze. 

His nails dug into her scalp, holding back from thrusting into her. As she worked, he couldn’t look away. Not when he looked so good in her mouth that way.

A soft hiss left her at that slight dig into her scalp, but she didn’t stop. Bobbing along his length, her hand moved down from the base of it to caress over the weights below before back up again. 

For a while he allowed her to tease him, to enjoy the sensations she created. He closed his eyes for a spell, indulging.

“Bed,” he ordered. “Now.”

Slowly drawing off of him, she stopped sucking on his length with a lewd pop of her lips before licking them slowly. “But you’ve gotten all clean and I haven’t, Master Ren,” she teased softly even as she pushed herself back up onto her feet. 

“You’ll need cleaning when I’m through with you,” he promised.

A soft hum left her at that as she left the fresher ahead of him, grabbing a towel and drying herself off slowly. “Promises, promises,” she crooned as she looked over his shoulder at him before she left the room to the bed. 

Ren closed the water before taking a towel and drying off. He took the time to slip his pants on though he didn’t bother with basics.

“I want you on all fours,” he demanded, moving to that panel. Wasn’t this what she’d craved from him? And it would spite Hux. Perhaps he’d break one of his whips just to annoy the man.

The command itself made her shiver as she moved onto the bed, moving onto her hands and knees as he wanted. Looking over her shoulder at him, she lightly bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him. Normally she got tenderness from him...but she couldn’t say that this wasn’t something she’d enjoy.

Ren met her look as he selected his weapon of choice. The panel closed with a sigh as he drew closer, the handle of wood and metal in his grasp feeling similar to the light sabers he had trained with growing up, only when the crystal ignited it was in tendrils that had once lodged into his back not so long ago.

The whip was not something she’d had used on her before and there was a certain level of anticipation to it all. Her heart hammering as she carefully moved her hair off of her back and over the opposite shoulder so her back was as uncovered as her rear was. 

Every step held a predatory hint to it, until he was so close he could touch her. “How many hours were you gone for?” He asked. It was in the report Hux had read, but he wanted the number from her lips.

Licking her lips lightly she watched him felt her heart hammering like it was trying to escape. This power to him was something part of her had craved. “7 hours, sir.”

“Indeed,” he nodded. “You’ll count out a strike for each hour,” he murmured, bringing his arm back and bringing those lengths of light across her back for that first strike.

It stung and she almost gasped at the feeling of it against her skin but it wasn’t as bad as it’s appearance would make it seem. “One,” she counted easily enough for the first strike. 

His next strike hit in the opposite direction creating a criss cross over her skin. 

A soft gasp did leave her then, gripping the sheets under her a bit harder. “Two.”

The next two were only slightly lower, overlapping the earlier strikes.

“Three,” she gasped and tried not to squirm even as heat rolled through her. But there was a lingering sting where those marks criss crossed over the others. “Four.”

She was being so good, and the rasp in her voice only drew him to strike again, and again, sharp and hard. 

That time she did squirm, but she kept counting. Each strike of the whip had a hiss or a gasp and almost a whimper left her. Still, she didn’t plead for him to stop or seem like she couldn’t take it. 

With the last one looming between them, he watched the intersections of red streaks he’d created and pulled his arm back, finding where he would allow that seventh strike to land.

The last strike had her gasp, her head falling forward and her hair fell into her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she stayed still. “Seven…” she finished with a bit of strain to her voice.

With a brush of his thumbs the glowing lengths that had bit into her back retracted back to their casing, which the commander dropped on the nightstand. Slowly, his hand smoothed over her back. Fingers trailing an angry red line and then another. Such a beautiful lattice he enjoyed a while longer before seizing her hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed where he stood.

The touches were cool compared to the heat she felt on her back from the blows and she almost whimpered softly. Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder at him as she lightly bit into her bottom lip. She felt more his right then than she’d want to admit. The pull backwards had her smile just a bit more for him, staying exactly where he put her. 

Despite that block between their bonds he could feel her. Not just her, but that one word that kept rearing its head when he was alone with her. _Mine._

He smoothed over her sides and pulled her a bit closer. Carefully he placed her at his will, spreading her legs, angling her. His hands spread her, looking her over before he touched her. There was nothing gentle to his motions, yet he was very much in control. Not quite as abandoned to anger as he’d been before her arrival.

As he spread her legs she braced on her forearms, taking in a deep breath. Though as he touched her she gasped, almost squirming into his touch. She was aroused, getting more so as he continued to touch her. His, she was his. And yet in a way he felt like hers as well but she let him touch her, knowing he knew just how far to go. 

That desire for him was there, he could see it before he felt that silk on his fingers. They teased her without ever actually entering her.

A soft whimper left her, the teasing along her folds and the occasional brush against her clit had her pressing back into his hand. More. After that whipping she wanted more pleasurable touches. Not that there wasn’t pleasure in pain but they were...different. 

“Beg for it,” he growled.

That was different from Kylo, but it wasn’t the first time she’d begged before. Just the first time for him. 

“Please, Master Ren,” she softly whined, pressing back into his hand. “Please kriff me. I’ve been a good girl.”

He didn’t move as she ground back against his hand. “Have you?” He demanded, his digit making the softest brush against her clit.

Rey nodded her head and moaned softly as he brushed her. She felt like she was burning up and that want was bordering on need. “Yes, Master Ren,” she crooned, looking over her shoulder at him with a soft pout to her lips. “I counted for you, took the punishment, I’m staying exactly where you put me...Please, please,” she begged. 

He supposed in that light, she had been a very good girl. “You did,” he agreed, and she was asking so nicely. Pulling his hand away, he seized himself and aligned them to sheath himself to the hilt in a single firm motion. A groan falling from his lips as he did.

A moan echoed his groan as she gripped the bedding under her, grinding back into him with a shiver rolling down her spine. “Mmm, you feel…” she breathed with another shiver. That was much better than the whip on her skin. He always felt like they fit together perfectly. 

His only response was something of a growl as he pulled back only to slam into her. “How do I feel?” He demanded.

That slam made her squirm and whimper in pleasure as her head fell forward. It took her a moment to take in a breath. “So good, so so good,” she barely managed, a quiver in her voice. 

“Yeah?” 

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her rear, his motions firm and steady as he filled her. Pulling a hand back he brought it down on her rear.

“Yes,” she moaned softly and nodded her head. Those powerful thrusts had her almost tremble and she arched slightly at that spank. 

Ren didn’t slow, filling her with abandon. All gentleness he usually reserved for her lost. Every so often he spanked her, enjoying the blossoms of pink alongside the sight of him slamming in and out of her.

Rey eventually sank forward. Her upper body against the bedding as she stayed on her knees with her legs spread for him. Moans left her lips as she tried not to squirm, though every so often a spank had her squirm beneath him as her breathing came a little uneven. It was like that first time with him in a way: all strength and power. 

In time, his hands smoothed over her back, his pace slowing and he pulled away, watching her face into the mattress that way. “Turn.” The word was an order, yet his tone was low, almost a murmur.

As he drew out of her she shivered, almost letting out a whine of complaint before she gave a nod of her head and turned over for him. She brushed her hair back from her face, almost squirming at the feeling of her back against the sheets after that whipping. 

Ren brought her legs over his shoulders, pushing them towards her as he realigned himself. “Now I get to see you beg for that release.” A wicked smile playing on his lips as he filled her again.

He felt so much deeper like that. Rey moaned and her eyes fell half closed as she gripped the sheets under her. She knew better than to close her eyes. When they wanted to see her, they wanted to see all of her.

Between them, his palm settled on her stomach, inching forward, reaching for her breast and giving it a firm seize.

“Kylo,” she moaned, more out of habit since she didn’t often call him Master Ren in the bedroom, her head falling back into the bed more. Her breathing uneven as he started to build her right back up again. 

His finger and thumb pinched her nipple, keeping a firm grip before smoothing the pad of his thumb across it. He could see that pleasure, nearly feel it. “Keep that barrier in place,” he warned, a firmer thrust as he did.

A gasp left her lips and she arched slightly, the soothing brush of his thumb making her whimper as he thrust harder into her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes showed just how much pleasure she felt. “Yes…” she agreed, her voice breathy as she kept that barrier as firmly in place as she could. Close. She was getting so close for him. 

Anger seemed to help him keep his own walls up, preventing that bond from overflowing with want. Taking one of her legs, he moved it over his head to rest with the other. 

“How badly do you want it?” 

There was some muscle strain from the position but she whined softly. “So badly...Please don’t stop. Please,” she begged as she let her gaze meet his. 

“I have half a mind to tie you to this bed, and tease you until you’re a touch away from release,” he responded huskily. An offering to the general and a reminder. 

“Please don’t, Master Ren,” she focused as she looked up at him. “Please, please. I’ve been so good for you. I’m listening to you so well,” she whimpered. 

His hips didn’t falter, pursuing his firm steady pace into her. “You have been good,” he agreed, giving his hips a spin as he slammed into her. “Though, you could help make it up to Armitage if I left you here needing,” he weighed the option. Perhaps she’d get less of the other man’s irritation. 

That slam of his hips along with that spin had her cry out softly and her eyes close as she gripped the sheets beneath her in a white knuckled grip. “Please, Master Ren….Kylo...please,” she begged as she shivered and opened her eyes to look at him. She wanted Kylo. It almost felt like need at this point. 

There was a tingling down his spine with every word, a desire to cave, but he had to be strategic. Though firm his motions slowed, keeping her teetering on that edge. “Such sweet sounds,” he groaned. Still, darkness lingered in his eyes, shielding himself from their bond, keeping her at bay.

A soft whimper left her at those slowed motions, so close to tipping over the edge but so far too. “Please, please, please,” she continued to beg. Their bond was closed, yet there was a level of desperation to her voice that showed just how bad she wanted it. Wanted him. 

He had to pace himself, to not let himself get over that edge either. With the Force he summoned those restraints from the panels above her head, letting them ensnare her wrists and bring them up. “Please what?” he purred, a near vicious edge to his tone.

The near viciousness of all of this almost startled her but she also...wanted more of him. It made her squirm and she didn’t even try to pull her hands free. “Please let me finish, please, please,” she almost whimpered the words, flushed with need. 

“Not yet,” he groaned, a few more thrusts before pulling away, seizing himself as he felt that twitch. He hadn’t meant to, but he felt that heat go through him, spilling over her. Though unintentional he rolled with it, enjoying the sight. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss shy of her ear, the Force keeping her legs apart. “Give my regards to Armitage,” he breathed, and just as quickly he was gone.

A whine left her lips at that and she squirmed in the bonds, though as he came on her and started to pull away her eyes widened before they narrowed. “Kylo!” She shouted, her need blending with hurt and anger as he left her there. Tied to Armitage’s bed like she was. Her back throbbed and she ached with unsatisfied need. 

“Bastard,” she cursed, keeping that bond between them tightly closed. “You’ll pay for this!” she shouted after him without a thought, her voice laced with that anger and hurt.


	57. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for the previous chapter, and it's lack of warning, here's some sweet Hux.

Drowning them out hadn’t been easy, and for some time, General Armitage Hux of the First Order had done just that. At least until he’d heard her call him a bastard, and threaten the commander. That part had him purse his lips the slightest bit, if not for realization that whatever Ren had done, he’d have to clean it up. With a sigh, he had set his things down and stalked in the other room, his room. The one that still hissed and sparked with Kylo Ren’s rage, and now, a raging Rey. His migraine had no chance of leaving anytime soon.

When he marched to his bed with a question about to befall his lips he watched her there, naked and tied up, splattered. He wanted to kill him, to demote him, something, but even he knew his hands were tied. Biting the inside of his cheek he reached and released her. 

“I’ll get a bath started,” he murmured, opting to not cause her more distress.

Her cheeks burned red and her gaze didn’t reach Hux’s face. “...I’d prefer a shower,” she grumbled, anger and hurt clear on her expression as she moved off the bed with a grumble.

Rey glanced at the door with such a level of venom. She almost shook with anger and frustration and if she wasn’t in Hux’s room she’d have destroyed something. 

“Shower,” he nodded. “Come,” he offered her a hand, it was more a request than a command.

She glanced at his hand before she took it, still not looking at his face. That near trembling was felt in her hands and her back continued to throb from those criss crossed lines etched into it.

“We’ll get you cleaned up,” he promised, leading her to the adjoining fresher. He parted with her to start the water and fetched a couple towels.

A sigh left her lips at his words but she nodded her head. Once the water started she waited just a moment for it to warm up before she moved into the fresher and leaned into the spray, closing her eyes. Small cracks opened up in the bond and that hurt and anger flowed across it like a broken dam. 

Hux let her get in. For the first time in a long time he was unsure what to do. To join. Not to join. He shrugged off his jacket and went to hang it. 

Grabbing the soap, she lathered it and washed off Kylo’s seed from her skin dispassionately. She was muttering under her breath, cursing him and her own frustrations. 

It took a few moments before he finally decided to strip down and join her, taking the soap from her to lather over her gently. “I warned you he was in a mood,” he muttered, not pleased in the slightest. He looked over her back. Obviously, he’d have to sink that lesson in deeper sometime.

As he took the soap from her she almost fluttered her hands, unsure what to do with them before she let her arms settle at her side as she let out a slow breath. “You didn’t tell me you left him tied to the bed unfulfilled,” she almost growled. Clearly Kylo was returning the favor to someone else. 

“I tied him to the bed because…” he bit into the words and clenched his jaw. No, he didn’t want to revisit his time with the other man. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “It’s no matter,” he shrugged. “He’s a pissy spoiled child having a tantrum,” he was careful, extremely so as he washed down her back. 

As he washed her back she hissed softly but stayed still, making sure that she didn’t make it worse. She moved all of her hair over her shoulder so it was out of the way. “...I agree with you today,” she grumbled. Sexual frustration like this was...different.

He hadn’t thought Ren would turn on her as he had. “A bit of bacta will get this all healed quickly,” he said assessing the damage. “As for the other part,” he brushed her sides. “Only if you wish it.”

In the moment she hadn’t minded the whip but now? After that display it made her feel closer to how she felt when she first got here. Cared for her, huh? Leaning into Hux’s hands she closed her eyes. “....After our shower I’ll decide,” she said as calmly as possible, but that hurt was still there. 

“As you will,” he murmured, easing her to face him so he could wash over the rest of her. It wasn’t something he often did, but it seemed appropriate. If he’d hoped to work off any anger, he knew it would be in a sparring room once he was alone again.

The gentle hands on her actually had her relaxing a little bit into his touch as she glanced up at him, her cheeks still flushed with a mix of anger and shame. Though she didn’t seem to be directing that anger at him. 

“...You two fought over the TIE,” she stated simply as she looked at him. She knew that much from Kylo now. 

“It’s more complicated than that,” he murmured. “The TIE is just the latest…” he wasn’t sure how to explain it. This wasn’t the first time. “He forgets his place.”

Considering that she gave a nod of her head and leaned in, placing a light kiss to his jaw. Hux had to have a certain level of patience it seemed. 

That kiss had him hold back the quake that threatened to rack his shoulders. Instead he brought her in closer, tucking her into his chest a moment.

Relaxing in against him, she actually wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in against his shoulder. It was a moment of vulnerability that she didn’t often show to Hux. It was one thing to submit to him and it was another to look to him for a form of comfort. 

It was a moment before he properly comforted her, holding her firmly as she settled against him. His fingers moved over her hair and down her back. “I need to wash off,” he spoke gently against her temple. “It’ll only take a moment.”

As his arms came around her she sighed gently and nuzzled into his chest slightly. Part of her felt...hurt, ashamed, and more than a little betrayed. They had just communicated not long ago and while she had agreed to what was on her back…

Rey nodded her head before she pulled away to press a kiss to his lips gently for just a moment and then moved out of his arms so he could wash off. 

Her taste lingered on his lips as he hurried to clean off. Every motion calculated to be execurted in an economy of time. Once done, he offered her a hand. “We can stay, or we can go to bed, preferably yours,” he tried not to let his cheeks flare.

Taking his hand, she shut off the water and moved out of the fresher with him. “..Bed. Regardless of what we do...bed. My room is fine…” And there wasn’t a sign of Kylo in that room either. 

Hux nodded. “I’ll fetch what I need to help your back heal,” he said, toweling himself dry with those swift movements of his.

Rey grabbed her towel and toweled off her hair as well as her body swiftly with a nod of her head. “My door will be unlocked for you,” she stated simply as she left the bedroom and grabbed her uniform. She dropped them down the laundry shoot, grabbed her weapons, and pulled on a robe she had here before she left the room to go across the hall to her bedroom. 

He gave her a moment while he grabbed his things. Droids would easily spend the entire night fixing his quarters, which meant he’d need everything on hand when he crossed that threshold into her quarters. 

When he finally did so, it was with a bag that held his attire for whenever he’d have to rush out and handle the next stupid thing the men beneath him did when left restless in the black. 

Though the door was open for him, he knocked before entering. If only as a courtesy. 

After getting dressed, and stowing her weapons, she had taken the time to order droids and servicemen alike to get started on the repairs to the general’s quarters, even if it meant halting the repairs in the commander’s chamber. As she sat brushing out her chestnut locks, she hoped the food she ordered would arrive quickly enough. Somehow she doubted Hux had eaten anything.

The knock had her pause before she moved over and opened the door. “Come in,” she said simply, seeming a little calmer though there was that edge of vulnerability to her as she lingered.

With a nod he did just that, settling down his bag and pulling out a small kit to work over her back. Silently he placed it on the tablet beside her bed, his datapad beside it left to charge. 

“Did you order something to eat?” He asked gently. 

A sigh left her lips as she moved to take a seat on her bed and nodded. “I did. I assumed you would be getting things together so you wouldn’t have to return to your quarters until they’re repaired,” she explained. 

“I appreciate it,” he said. 

“Of course,” she replied with a faint smile and tucked her hair out of her face. “Do you want to wait for food or help take care of my back first?”

“I’ll take care of you first,” he nodded, taking a seat beside his kit, pulling a bacta based salve. He wasn’t particularly hungry so much as wanted to make sure she was fed, not that he planned to correct her.

Turning her back to him she lifted up the nightgown she was in so it rested up along her shoulders and closed her eyes. At least this was somewhat normal. 

It wasn’t the first time he was tending to marks not left at his hand, and he tried not to seethe. Ever so mindful of his motions as he lathered every angry mark with the salve. Every lash would be returned, twice over, and then some.

A soft sigh left her lips as he carefully applied the salve. It soothed some of the sting that was there and it made her relax a bit further into him as he worked. While she might have tried to actually defend Kylo before, she didn’t even attempt to do so now. 

Once done, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before easing the fabric of her nightgown back down to cover her up again.

The light kiss had her smile slightly as she glanced over her shoulder. She was about to say something to him before a knock on the door announced that the food was here. 

“I’ll get it,” he traced her jaw before standing up. It wasn’t long before he returned with the tray of food. He grabbed a glass and poured a drink before repeating the motion, not rushing her in the least. It was odd, being in quarters that weren't his own, doing something he couldn't remember doing since being a young boy in his father's study. Of course he had served drinks since then, and yet, there was something that reminded him of that vulnerability he'd held as a youngling.

As he started to serve them, she moved off of her bed and over to that table to take a seat and lifted the glass to her lips. She took a slow sip and then went about serving out food. “Thank you, General Hux.”

He motioned with a hand that there was no need. If anyone should be speaking those words, he should be. She was allowing him to stay in her room. Still, he had trouble asking for help, let alone thanking others. 

That wave of his hand had her actually give a slight roll of her eyes as she took a bite of the cut of meat on her plate. Porg by the taste of it. Fine with her. Though she was picking at the main dish, uncertain what exactly to say after...everything. 

Hux ate in silence for some time. It wasn’t the best dish the kitchens had to offer, but it was protein. War was easier to deal with than this, not that he would utter such nonsense. Still, he needed to say something.

“If you’d like to switch your schedule around for a few days, I can help with that,” he offered quietly between bites.

“...I would appreciate that,” she answered after a few moments before she took another bite of her food and eyed the bowl of fruit. It was tempting to skip everything else but the fruit. 

"Consider it done.” It seemed the least he could do, though he had a feeling watching them spar would be interesting.

As she let her fork chase after a few things on her plate she seemed to be thinking. “...What else needs to be done to prove me capable of being in your detail?”

Hux didn't seem to hear her at first, finishing his bite but before eventually settling down his cutlery. When his icy blue gaze moved over her though, he was obviously mulling it over.

“Are you asking out of spite?” 

Those eyes always seemed like they were calculating the world. It was...fascinating. “You said I’d be on your detail regardless. Is knowing what else needs to be done for it really so unexpected?” she asked with a raised brow.

“I suppose not,” he spoke quietly, still not convinced, though he kept that to himself. “At this point, the last few things I require...you’ll know soon enough."

“Good,” she stated simply before picking up a berry from the bowl of fruit and popping it in her mouth. Normally when she felt unsteady she found comfort with Kylo and their bond. Now that he was the reason...she wasn’t sure how comforting Hux could be. 

He ate a few fruit pieces, still seemingly in thought. “Tomorrow we’ll train together,” he said simply. 

That actually made her pause before she looked at him. He was an amazing shot after all. “How often do you train, General Hux?”

“Every day,” he met her gaze. Sometimes more. 

“I would...greatly appreciate the opportunity. Though I believe I’ve reached what I can learn with this particular saber...I was _hoping_ to approach Commander Ren about building my own to improve my work,” she explained. 

Hux watched over her. “I’ll see what I can do,” was all he said about it. “Though my training is different,” he offered, still he couldn’t let go of the rest. A new saber, it wasn’t as though he was completely oblivious to them, and yet, not being a Force user himself, he hadn’t really bothered to learn beyond basics. “How does it work?”

Rey looked back at him and nodded her head. “I’m open to new forms of training,” she agreed easily before she looked over at the hilt of her saber. “Making another one? I’d need another crystal...I could either find a kyber crystal and bleed it again or I know that they can be created. I’m thinking…” she paused then glanced back at Hux. “I think that having something closer to my staff might be better.”

Crystals weren’t exactly something he understood, but a staff as opposed to a sword. That he understood. “The Empire used to have...inquisitors,” he stated remembering their use, though the Order didn’t quite have the same. Ren's knights were a far cry from Lord Vader's Inquisitors. Discipline being the lacking denominator. “Perhaps with some research we can find the tools they used for their sabers,” he offered.

“They used a dual blade?” She asked curiously. While they had covered the history of the Inquisitors in her lessons, they hadn’t gone over the different tools that they had used. That could be something that would work out for her if they were careful about it all. “I would greatly appreciate it.”

“They had very unique blades,” he responded from what he knew. “I can show you schematics. They’re in the archives. Might take a day or two,” he smirked.

“I can easily wait a day or two to get ideas for a better weapon,” she answered with a brighter smile then leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Your help is greatly appreciated,” she murmured.

Rather than let her escape, he pulled her in closer to claim her lips in a gentle kiss. A stark contrast to his usual demand. “I’ll let you clean up while I put in the requests,” he said barely above a breath.

He slowly peeled away to get his datapad and put in a few notes, and ensure he kept true to his word. Schematics, changes to her schedule, a few guards in front of her door, if only to have a few moments should his commander decide to be an idiot.

A small smile curved her lips after that kiss and she actually felt a bit better. She straightened up the table and poured herself another glass of water before she took the tray back outside of her room and came back. She took a seat on her bed, watching the general thoughtfully. While he could be doing all of this to spite Kylo, like she was in a way, he seemed so gentle with her at times. It was a conundrum. 

With his device back on the nightstand, he took a seat beside her. “I should be free until morning shift,” he murmured. He’d ensured all complaints would be sent to the commander for the next several hours. Perhaps he’d extend the order.

“No interruptions?” She asked innocently enough as she looked at him. There was still that...sexual frustration to work out. 

“No interruptions,” he promised, meeting her gaze. “These are your quarters…” he began sliding his tongue behind his teeth, holding her stare. “I suppose I can yield to your desires.” 

“My only desire is to be satisfied and not disappointed...two things you’re rather good at,” she offered in a bit of a compliment to the man. 

The corners of his lips curled upwards, a warmth to his normally chilled hues. “I can certainly accommodate those desires,” he nodded, rising to look her over. “Lay back,” he asked. 

Rey didn’t hesitate to actually do as he asked, moving a little further up her bed and laying back, only propping herself up on her arms slightly to look at him. 

He adjusted her, bringing her to the edge of the bed as he got to his knees. He pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, and to the other side. Slowly, he inched his way up, fingers curling into the side of her basics.

Looking at him she shivered, drawing up her nightgown so it was further up her body. When his fingers curled into the sides of her basics, she lifted up so he could drag them down, her heart hammering in her chest as she looked at him with a small smile. 

Every touch was calculated. The way his fingers brushed her knees as he rid her of the undergarments. He let them fall to the ground and settled her legs over his shoulders.

“I’m going to devour you,” he purred, kissing his way up her inner leg. 

Those words had her shiver and a faint blush fill her cheeks as he kissed up her leg. She wasn’t sure what a proper response to that _should_ be, but the idea alone made her breath hitch. 

Her lack of response didn’t halt his ascent, if anything it spurred him on. His lips pressed a kiss to that cluster of nerves, and another lower, and a last one at her entrance.

That brush of a kiss had her gasp softly but she kept herself still, used to him wanting her to stay still. But she eased back onto one arm and watched him, one hand reaching out to stroke through his ginger locks. 

Slowly his tongue trailed across her seam, tracing her before delving into her. He was hyper aware of her despite closing his eyes to enjoy all she had to offer. Much like one savored a particularly pleasant bite of food. 

Those strokes of his tongue had her gasp, the sound turning to a sigh of pleasure as her fingers stroked through his hair. She stayed still, letting him have control of the situation and knowing, trusting, that he would take care of her. 

He delved into her, lapped at her, only pulling his tongue away to replace it with fingers. Lips latching to that pleasure spot as he made a come hither motion inside her. 

Each stroke of his tongue made her shiver and soft sounds of pleasure leave her lips. He was thorough in everything that he did and this was no different. A louder moan left her lips as he latched onto her clit, her hips bucking into his fingers some as she tried not to squirm more. 

Her hand tightened in his hair just a little bit. “Hux,” she moaned. It had been far too tempting to use his first name there. 

His free hand settled on her pelvis, keeping her steady as he continued to tease her. Building her fast and hard. From where he pleasured her, he caught her gaze, enjoying how vocal she was being.

“By the Maker,” she moaned, his hand settling there keeping her from bucking her hips into him as her other hand tangled in the sheets. Feeling his eyes on hers she kept his eyes, her own dark hues clouding with pleasure and lust. This was _much_ better. 

The more she clenched and tried to writhe, the more he unleashed his tongue on her, the more his fingers delved into her, assaulting that spot over and over again. 

Gasps, moans, and even whimpers left her as he continued to pleasure her. She was trembling and her nails lightly scored his scalp. “Kriff,” she moaned. He was building her hard and fast and it was only a matter of time, likely moments, before she’d tip over that edge. 

Every sound she made was music to his ears. It encouraged him, made him focus on those motions. He had every intention of leaving her a mess of pleasure by the time he was done.

All it took that last few moments before she was tipped over the edge. She cried out as her inner walls tightened around his fingers and she gripped his hair and the sheets beneath her as her heart hammered in her chest.

Every tug and clamp from her body was welcome, making him grin against her core as he helped her ride out her climax, trying to maintain it as long as he could stretch it before finally pulling his fingers away. Rather than move, he took the time to lick her off, to clean her off his fingers. He pressed a kiss where her thigh met her hip. Inch by inch he began pushing her nightgown off, kissing the flesh that appeared before him. 

As he did that, it was hard for her not to be entranced by him. Hux was skilled at making her beg and cry out and listen, but she hadn’t expected him to savor her in this way. Easily lifting her nightgown the rest of the way off, she tossed it to the side and let her fingers trail over his shoulders and through his hair. 

He kissed up her body, lingering on her breasts, trailing along her shoulders, and then up her neck. When he made it to her lips he was beyond hard for her. His length weeped with need, but still, he held back. Discipline had been something he’d learned young in life. A few more moments of respite before he broke her down all over again.

Those kisses made her shiver and tremble before she kissed him as soon as he was close enough. Her hands moved down his body, edging up his shirt as she savored the contact. He felt amazing over her and she wanted to stay as close to him as she possibly could. 

With her help, he threw his shirt off to the side, ignoring the chaos caused to meet her lips again. His hips dipped into her, pressing his hardened length beneath layers of clothes against her. All he wanted was to be balls deep into her, but he lingered on her lips, brushing her sides, enjoying how she felt beneath him.

Rey gasped softly and held him close, her fingers tracing over his back and his shoulders, through his hair. Kissing him back just as intently, she nipped at his bottom lip and arched up into that hardness in his pants. 

“You’re overdressed,” she breathed against his lips before kissing him again. 

Agreeing, he pulled back long enough to kick off his pants and basics. Soon enough he resumed his place between her thighs, allowing his length to tease her once, twice, and by the third stroke, he slipped into her. A groan lost to her lips as he inched into her.

The teasing was not needed at all, but it made her squirm until he started to slowly sink inside of her. Rey moaned softly, kissing him a bit more deeply once again. While she liked how he normally took her, commanding her, this was just as satisfying. 

This wasn’t there usual, and though it wasn’t something he hadn’t done before, it was a first with the woman. She’d seen many sides of him, but not this one. 

Arching into him, she broke the kiss to nip at his jaw lightly as she kept him close. Her fingers traced down his back and she enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her again. 

“Rey,” he groaned, pulling back slow to fill again inch by inch. Every motion slow for the time being, teasing himself as much as he did her.

The sound of her name on his lips had her smile a bit more as she slowly rocked to meet his thrusts, but she whined softly at how slow he was going. “Armitage,” she moaned softly. 

It had been some time since he’d heard his name. A shiver crawling down his spine at the sound of it. He was okay with it, accepted it. He pulled away and slammed himself into her, a mix of slow and fast like the waves of some distant planet he vaguely recalled.

The strength of his thrust had her moan and her nails lightly dug into his back as she arched up into him. He felt fantastic and after the denial she had earlier, this was a welcome change of pace. 

Between their meetings of hips, he reached between them, his thumb pressing to that bundle of nerves as he continued that mix of motions. Slowly inching out of her only to thrust into her in a single stroke.

“Armitage,” she nearly cried his name as he pleasured her so, her hips arching into his hand as her breath hitched once again. She clung to him, her breathing uneven as her hips ground up into him. “Don’t stop,” she almost panted. 

He grinned into the crook of her neck. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he swore, continuing the pace he’d set forth, hoping to get her over that edge again. Perhaps he’d manage a few more times before he met his own end. If he timed it right.

“Dear Force,” she moaned. It took a few more thrusts with him teasing her clit before she went over that edge again. She cried out, her nails digging into his back as she arched, her head falling back as she tightened around his length. He felt amazing. 

He’d had to slow as she fell apart, needing that shift to keep himself from spilling. All he wanted was more, and more, and then some. 

“Nothing to do with the Force,” he breathed, keeping a slow steady pace for a while longer. Letting her recover some before building her up again.

Rey grinned just a little bit, trembling at the sensitivity she felt but she slowly recovered as her fingers stroked over his back. “All you. I know,” she breathed as she met his gaze. It did make her wonder how much of her chemistry with Kylo was Force related. 

“Good,” he purred, nipping along the side of her throat, his hips giving a circling motion as he delved into her again, increasing that friction between them.

Tilting her head to the side for him she let out a sigh of pleasure, her hands smoothing through his hair before her breath hitched and she arched into those circling hips. “Oh…” she moaned softly. 

“Yeah?” he sounded, enjoying that renewed wave of moans he caused.

“Mhmm,” she nearly crooned as she looked at him. Taking in a slow breath, she remembered how he made her answer him while they used that toy and decided to use that. 

“You feel so good,” she crooned. 

Her words had him shiver in pleasure. “You do too."

A rather pleased expression lit up her face at that and she nipped at his bottom lip and then along his jaw. “I’m glad,” she crooned against his skin. 

Hux nipped at her lip. “Good,” he purred. She felt amazing. “So tight,” he groaned, slamming into her, his pace firmer and more consistent this time around.

The comment had her grin just a little, about to say something before those slamming thrusts stole her breath and she was back to clutching at him again. “Kriff...”  
Reaching for her leg he brought it up, pushing it over her shoulder as he continued those firm motions into her. “So good,” he moaned.

Rey was grateful that flexibility was part of her training with how they pushed her body, but she could only moan a bit louder at that, the sound turning to another whimper of need. 

“Kriff,” he groaned, feeling sensitive with every thrust. She felt so good. He could sing her praise, though he kept himself from being so soft. 

The curse had her smile a bit more at him as she watched him, lightly biting at her bottom lip. There was nothing but desire, pleasure, and a deep appreciation for him in her gaze as she looked at him.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected when he met her gaze, but that look on her face nearly made him falter in his thrusts. Only for a single breath, and then he was back to filling her, to pushing down on that leg. 

By the Maker she felt good. So good. He wanted nothing but to lose himself inside of her. “So close,” he barely managed.

She nodded slightly at that, nearly arching into him as much as she could with that hold on her leg as she moaned. “A bit more...please,” she almost begged, looking at him with that same look.

Without a word, he merely nodded, holding back to the best of his abilities, continuing the motions. Again and again he took her, filled her, claimed her. Fucked her as his tongue mirrored his pelvis into her. 

The kiss overwhelmed her, having her moan into their shared kiss as he continued to fill her over and over again. She was nearly trembling once again as he did so. Her breath was coming faster, a little uneven as she returned those kisses and her hand tightened in his hair again. 

He could feel that tension in her, the desperation of their lips as they collided. With every roll of hip, he knew where they were headed and he didn’t slow. Didn’t stop until he could feel it, the pleasure building until it had nowhere to go.

Each roll of his hips had her moaning into the kiss, had her clinging to him. Her body was sensitive from the other two climaxes that he had given her. Her hips arched and she nearly whimpered before she cried out, almost a scream if it wasn’t muffled, into his lips as her inner walls tightened around him. 

This time, he was lost to the sheer power of her climax. It ripped his own from him, a loud expression falling like curses from his lips. Sweat on his brow, he continued to roll into her until he nearly collapsed atop her. 

Her breathing came hard and fast as she lowered her leg, her hands smoothing down his back and then back up and through his hair as her eyes fell closed. She tried to catch her breath, a rather satisfied smile curving her lips. 

The general lingered atop her a while longer before settling in beside her. His fingers trailing over her abdomen, circling her navel. “Don’t get too comfortable,” he spoke huskily in her ear. “I’m not done with you.” His voice was a purr as his touch moved south to brush her clit, to tease the sensitive flesh as she recovered. He didn’t linger. Just a taste before tucking her into his side possessively. 

As he moved beside her, she didn’t shift as she caught her breath, looking rather satisfied there for a moment. Though as his touch trailed down her body and he spoke into her ear, she shivered and turned her head to look at him. Before she could say anything, a soft moan left her lips and she pressed closer to him, tangling her legs with his as she nuzzled into his side. 

“Yes, sir,” she crooned the words with an almost cheeky grin. 

Circling that spot in a slow lazy manner, he kept her gaze. “Good girl,” he whispered, his breath still pushing roughly through his nose as he recuperated. 

A shiver rolled through her at those two words but she couldn’t help but smile more as she almost trembled under his lazy touches. Much better. Hux was so thorough with her and could be so giving. She looked more than content as she recovered there against him. 

Rather than speak, he merely laid beside her, keeping her pressed to his chest. She felt warm against his skin. Inviting. Closing his eyes he rested a moment, every breath filling him with their tangled scents.

There felt like there was a need for words, but she simply kissed where she rested against his chest and let her fingers lightly trail down his side. 

Every touch against him had the general push down a shiver. He couldn’t remember the last lover he’d allowed to touch him that way. It would be easy to claim it was the work of her Force abilities but even he knew his mind wasn’t easily duped.

“That was…” she had difficulty finding a word and it did not have to do with the lack of her education. Things with the Force could be intense with Kylo but she knew that every touch and every reaction was just from Hux alone. 

“It was,” he agreed, proud of himself. He knew she had a bond with the commander, which meant what they managed, it was them, not some odd magical tether. “We should clean up,” he trailed fingers down her front. “So I can make a mess of you all over again,” he vowed in a breath.

“We should...we’d have to cross the hall again to your fresher,” she sighed softly as he touched her and almost shivered. The thought of him taking her again though made her smile a little bit more. “No early morning meetings, General Hux?”

He nipped at her lip. “They seem to have all been moved to Commander Ren’s schedule,” he said as though he had no idea how any of it had come to be. “He’s also on call for the rest of the evening,” he feigned feeling bad about it. He’d done it himself, more times than he could count. He wasn’t stupid enough not to know Kylo Ren was the prodigal son, the Supreme Leader’s protege, beneath him, and yet, constantly placed above him despite rank.

“Oh, how unfortunate,” she murmured, continuing with the ruse well enough as her fingers traced along his chest gently and she looked back up to his icy blue hues. “We’ll see about making the most of the time allotted then. It isn’t every evening that you get a deserved break,” she continued. 

“Indeed,” he responded easily enough, remaining still as she touched him. “I can think of a few ways to pass the time,” his gaze roamed over her. Those soft breasts, her taut stomach, the strength of her thighs. 

A bit more of a smile curved her lips with an almost knowing expression as she met his gaze. “Well, I’m rather good at following instructions. I’m sure we can make those ways occur.” 

She was indeed very good at following instructions. With his chambers under construction, he doubted it would be so easy to cross the hall. “We might have to change rooms,” he offered with a devious smile as an idea blossomed.

“Oh? And what room would we move to?” She asked with a glint in her eyes. Oh, that devious smile had her shiver and she was ready to help him execute whatever plan he had. 

“I think you know which,” he purred, kissing down her neck. It seemed only fair to repay the favor to the man that had trashed his room.

Those kisses made her sigh as she turned her head, giving him more access to her. “I have no objections,” she crooned.


	58. Hopelessly Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Stormpilot fluff. <3

Thankfully, there seemed to be a reprieve of sorts while his lover slept off the excitement of the mission he’d returned from. It still bothered him as he remained at Finn’s bedside. They’d been alone, they’d had a ship that would have granted them passage anywhere, and he had simply followed Rey back to the Finalizer. Merely thinking about it had his stomach in knots, it had made his appetite reflect his turmoil.  
“I’m a damn fool,” he barely breathed the words, the pads of his fingers brushing the ridge of his lover’s short tight curls.

A soft sigh left 87 at that gentle touch and he shifted a little closer, still half asleep even as he answered. “Sometimes...why now?” He questioned, his voice still heavy with sleep as he refused to move too much at all. 

He hadn’t expected to be called on it, he swore he’d been more than quiet. “Doesn’t matter,” he promised, sighing as he inched closer, resting so close his nose nearly brushed against his cheek.

A sigh left his lips as his arm wrapped around Dameron’s waist, grounding him some as he gave the faintest nods. “Mmm, glad you’re safe,” he barely managed as he started to fall right back to sleep again. He was starting to feel better, but sleeping next to Poe? Best feeling. He wasn’t ready to give it up yet. 

“I had to rescue you and you’re glad I’m safe?” he shook his head and gave a breath of a laugh. 

Still, he easily settled in those arms he had come to call home. It didn’t matter where they were, so long as they were wrapped around him.

“Uh-huh,” he sounded with a slight quirk of a smile, murmuring something too quiet to make out other than the last bit. Reckless. 

“You’re right I am the reckless one, which makes you being the reckless one...weird,” he said somewhat accusingly, though still rather playful.

A soft grumble of a protest left him as he pulled Poe in against him, fingers lightly tracing at his side. “Weird,” he agreed quietly. 

He nipped along that strong jaw, sewing careful kisses. “Am I to expect more recklessness from you?”

The light nips and careful kisses had him press even closer and tilt his head so Poe could more easily kiss and nip and dote on him. “Mmm, maybe,” he replied as he slowly opened his eyes to look at him with sleepy contentment. 

“It’s one thing to turn in pirates and spice dealers.” His voice was quiet, his chocolate gaze meeting Finn’s. What he didn’t say, or couldn’t say was he couldn’t stomach what had made his lover defect in the first place. 

Those words almost made him sigh as he started to force himself towards wakefulness, his fingers coming up to brush through his hair. “I know you don’t like it…” he sighed, his words quiet despite it just being the pair of them. 

Inside Poe was gnawing on himself. He’d had an opening. “And you do?” He asked. There wasn’t judgment in his voice. Not his usual self-righteous tone.

“If you’re asking if I like what my unit did on Jakku...the answer is no,” he explained as he forced himself to become more alert. This conversation rarely went well. “But other than that...I could find a place here.”

“Even if it meant another night like Jakku?” Poe swallowed down as he searched his partner. He was trying to bridge his own discrepancies, to understand his own failures.

“I don’t think there will be. There isn’t a Republic anymore. The Resistance...isn’t what it used to be and the only two fully trained Jedi in the Galaxy work for the Order...All we can do now is try to be the change we want. There aren’t many other options,” he tried to reason with him some. It wasn’t that he liked being this violent...it was that there wasn’t much more of an option for them. 

“Jedi don’t have red blades,” he pointed gently. It wasn’t what they were, but they weren’t Sith either.

“You know what I mean, Poe,” he argued back and gently. 

“Do I?” 

Holding back a groan he slowly released Poe and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes as he took in a slow breath. “I thought you did. The only place I could be with you now is here or in exile, Poe.”

“Exile might not be so bad,” he offered with a half smile. It was a while before he spoke, settling his head on his lover’s shoulder and closing his eyes a moment. “We could have,” he barely allowed the words to escape him.

“And we’d have two groups after us,” he reminded lightly. But he let his fingers brush through his lover’s hair with a sigh. “If you think for an instant that Commander Ren wouldn’t go after his TIE fighter….”

Dameron chuckled. “I’ve flown with his father enough to know,” he recalled. “But I also know it would have given us days ahead…” He also knew there wouldn’t be a second chance to fly that particular ship.

“If you think there isn’t a beacon or something in that thing…” 87 almost chuckled but then kissed the top of his lover’s head. “They might let you fly again...if things like this were to keep happening…”

“Is that why you were reckless?” he asked, looking up at his lover.

“If I thought they would let you fly I would have been reckless before now,” he admitted easily as he looked back at him. 

Poe narrowed his gaze on him. “You got lucky, considering where you were,” he grumbled. Old stomping grounds. Old weathered faces he had known and that had betrayed him, equally as he had them. He hoped that made them even, but somehow doubted it.

87 actually cracked a smile that was closer to Poe’s usual. “Oh...I know. It could have been much worse...”

“Much...much worse,” he agreed, inching closer to those plump lips.

He noticed where his lover was looking and grinned just a little as he drew him closer and claimed a gentle kiss. 

Kissing his lover was easier. It made more sense than words. Much like flying, it was second nature to him. An extension of himself.

Keeping him close, he kissed him slowly more deeply and let his fingers run through Poe’s hair. That was one thing no one was taking from him, that hair and this moment with his partner.

Tangled with his lover this way, he could ignore the silent hum of the _Finalizer_ , the crispness of his First Order issued garments, and the bright unyielding light of the wall panels. Clean, crisp, unflattering to most, and the opposite of everything he’d known before then.

87 deepened the kiss a bit more, fingers petting through his hair and along his back. He was only garbed in his basics for sleep, having barely gotten a clean up in the fresher before he had passed out. Now he soaked up all of the affection he could. 

Hope was not something Poe abandoned lightly. His constant search for it had always defined him, and yet, as they kissed, he saw himself losing it. After that mission, once word would get out, he’d be burned as a smuggler. And it had been worth it.

While his lover was losing some of that hope for freedom, 87 had gained more hope that perhaps there was a place for _both_ of them here. It wouldn’t be easy by a long shot but he intended to actually try to make a place for his lover. 

Every kiss kept the pilot in the present. Each an attempt to convey the deep affection he held for his lover.

Slowly, he broke the kiss to pepper more along his face. His jaw, his cheeks, his forehead, every piece of him he could reach was covered in them. 

“Have I thanked you for saving me yet?” He whispered against his skin.

“Not yet,” he murmured back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of those lips against him.

“An oversight on my part,” he murmured against his jaw but rolled so Poe was laying back on the bed, kissing down his neck gently. “I am very grateful you did.”

Poe closed his eyes, indulging in every kiss. “Good,” he agreed, “I doubt anyone else would have,” he muttered, a bitterness to his tone.

87’s fingers brushed through his hair and he smiled just a little bit. “At least coming after me this time didn’t get you into anymore trouble…”

“Didn’t it?” he asked gently.

A sigh left him at that and he let his fingers lightly brush down his partner’s side. “You haven’t lost more freedoms here...we just didn’t run. Not the same thing.”

“I burned bridges,” he murmured. “Opportunities.”

“Do you regret it?” He couldn’t help but ask quietly. 

The pilot merely looked at his lover. “Not one bit.” It had been why it felt so contrary to say the least. The lack of guilt.

He nodded some and kissed him gently. “Good...I’d be a little concerned if you regretted saving me…” 

Truth was, he’d enjoyed it, more than he could admit. Rather than incriminate himself, he simply gave Finn a smile before claiming him in a hungry kiss.

A soft groan left him as he kissed him back, settling over top of him a bit more. One hand traced down his side, glad that he was still in his basics from sleep so there was less for him to strip out of. 

Nipping at his lover’s plump lower lip he eased onto his back to accommodate Finn above him.

That nip had him smirk and he nipped and kissed down his jaw, along his neck, all the while his hand coasted to start lifting up the shirt that Poe was in so he could get him out of it. 

On the best of days it didn’t take much to get Poe out of any clothing he wore, even less so in that moment. Through their exchanges, he helped his lover get him out of his shirt, crushing his lips back to that swarthy skin before smoothing over that strong build of his, enjoying the expanses of skin available to him.

87 shivered under his touch as he kissed him back, letting his hands wander over his chest lightly, caressing over his skin slowly. This was much better. It grounded him and helped him feel like himself after being held captive like that. 

If there had been a way for them to merely be naked without having to do anything, Dameron would have been on it. Instead he found himself pushing at the basics his lover wore, knowing it would mean some temporary separation. One that would be needed to help ensure as much of the ones flesh touched the others.

A grumble left 87 as he drew back from his lover to get out of the basics, stripping them off easily enough before he returned to drag the garments off of his lover as well. If one of them was going to be nude then both of them would be. That way they didn’t have to keep separating for individual items of clothing. 

“Come back here,” he muttered, beckoning his lover back when they were both bare.

“Gladly,” he almost growled as he moved back onto the bed and moved atop him, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. 

Lost to those lips, Poe welcomed his lover in an enveloping embrace, closing every gap between them he could.

Finn, because he always felt more like an individual when with Poe, parted his lover’s lips with his tongue, plundering his mouth with heated intensity. 

Words faltered the pilot, not that he could have managed any when it would mean any sort of distance from his lover. As they continued to kiss, he trailed over his lover's body. The strength of his lower back, those massive shoulders, every ridge down his front and sides. He lingered on the arms that had held him more times than he could count, and eventually seized his length, needing to feel him.

A groan left Finn as soon as Poe’s hand wrapped around him and he rocked into that hand. Nipping at his bottom lip he almost growled as he kissed along his jaw and down the other man’s neck. “And how can I show my appreciation for saving me,” he crooned before nipping at his neck again. 

Those words and nips had Poe moan. “I’m sure you know just what to do,” he murmured. 

“Oh, I know what I want to do,” he muttered and nibbled down to his collarbone with a smirk. “But what do _you_ want me to do?”

A trickle of understanding ran through his spine, breath caught in his chest as he looked up at Finn. “You sure you can do that,” he purred the words in the shell of his lover’s ear. Hux had been quite specific when he’d handed him to the man atop him.

A slight snort left him at that and he nibbled at his collarbone. “I’m asking what you want…doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll give it to you. But you have been good,” he teased with a twinkle in his eyes. Oh. He knew what Hux had said but clearly this was an exception. 

“You... obviously,” he smirked. Still, it wasn’t hard to see those gears turning in his head as he looked up to his lover. “Maybe a shower,” he brushed his thumb over Finn’s lips suggestively. “And then a walk,” he continued simply. “I want to see something other than this floor,” he admitted. Somewhere with his lover. It wasn’t like they were going to be getting drinks off on some planet any time soon. “Maybe a view to the black,” he added with a cheeky smile.

“Well obviously...but I meant how…,” he murmured as he nipped at his collarbone. “Do you want me to ride you? Do you want me inside of you,” he questioned with a bit of a grin before he nipped at that thumb at his lips before he nodded his head. “I will gladly let you out of here with me...I’ll clear it with the Commander rather than the General...they seem at odds again,” he chuckled with a smirk. He’d heard gossip the last time someone brought food in. 

Poe lifted up lightly to nip his lover’s lower lip. “I’m greedy,” he murmured. “I want it all.”

“Mmm, might take awhile,” he murmured as he trailed his hand down his lover’s chest and wrapped it around his length, stroking over him slowly. 

“I have nowhere else to be…” 

And though it was true, the look in his eyes as he took his partner in, it suggested it would stand true regardless of where they were.

87 slowly started to kiss down his lover’s body. “Noted,” he nearly purred as he moved down and licked over the entirety of his length. 

Where he’d been able to contain himself at that hand, his spine tingled with yearning at that delicious tongue. Propped on his elbows he eyed his lover, keeping his hips firmly in place. “You spoil me,” he grinned.

“As much as I can,” he agreed as he circled the tip of him with his tongue before taking him into his mouth, sucking on him as he kept eye contact. 

Poe groaned, his gaze a bit glossier as his lids grew heavy. His teeth sunk into his plump lower lip, fighting the urge to reach for his love.

87 had a smirk showing in his eyes as he slowly took more and more of Poe’s hard length into his mouth. He sucked, letting his tongue caress over him as his hand gave firm strokes to the rest of his length. 

“Mmm,” he sounded in pleasure. “When you’re done riding me, I’m going to march you to that fresher and take you against the wall,” he promised in a groan of pleasure.

He groaned around Poe’s length, lightly squeezing him at the base as he continued to work over him, lifting all the way off to circle the tip before taking him in again. It was a slow process, but one he enjoyed. Soon he’d stop with his mouth. 

That sound hummed up his spine, and he watched his lover with equal parts adoration and hunger. 

That look in his lover’s eyes made him slowly lift off of him, circling the tip of his length with his tongue again as he lifted up and grinned. “I love that look,” he almost groaned as he grabbed the lube, just in case, adding a bit to his hand and stroking over his length again. 

“Good, I don’t plan on stopping looking at you that way any time soon,” he stifled a moan as he felt that glide over his sensitive length.

“Better not,” he almost growled the words before he moved to straddle his waist. One hand moved to position his length against him and slowly sank down with a groan of pleasure. 

Poe didn’t drop his gaze as it glossed over with the feel of Finn sinking over him, enveloping him in that silken warmth. “Never,” he promised on a moan. He would never not see his lover the way he did. He knew that now.

Slowly lifting off of him, he started to slowly ride his lover as his hands slid up his chest. Nails lightly dug into his skin as he watched him with another soft moan. “Kriff, Poe….”

“Oh,” he sounded, keeping still for a moment, just enjoying the sight atop him. It was a struggle not to call him by his name. “I need something to call you that isn’t a number,” he groaned.

A slight snort of amusement left him at that as he ran his fingers up along his neck and through his hair. “Mmm, agreed. It doesn’t roll off the tongue…” he agreed before another groan of pleasure left him.

“Definitely doesn’t,” he agreed with a cheeky grin, settling his hands on his lover’s hips, guiding him lightly through his motions. That smooth feeling over him as his lover continued to envelop his length. Take him in so perfectly and beautifully. 

A moan left him as he watched his face, gradually increasing the pace as he looked down at him. “We’ll figure something out I suppose,” he offered, his voice a little breathy as he continued that steady increase of pace. 

“Soon,” he agreed. He would need something to cry out that wouldn’t get them both in trouble.

“But now…” he murmured as he rocked down with a bit more force, groaning softly. Perfect. He always felt so perfect inside of him. 

“Just you and me,” he promised, reaching to lower his lover so they could kiss.

Kissing him back, his hand tangled in his partner’s hair, his bouncing slower now with this slight change in position. But he didn’t mind. He’d kiss Poe as much as he wanted. As much as they both wanted. 

Poe was lost to his lover. He wanted nothing more than to just be constantly there in that moment. Right there with Finn, he could forget where he was, what he’d done. Heck, he could forget his own name if he wanted.

He nipped at his lover’s bottom lip before his tongue delved into his mouth. One hand tangled in his hair and clutched at him slightly. 

It was met with a groan, the kiss returned fervently. “I love you,” he murmured through meetings of lips.

Those three words had him pause, drawing back to look at him, his fingers coming down to trace along his jaw gently. “...Say that again,” he breathed quietly as he looked at him. 

“I love you,” he looked up to his partner, grinning as he held those cheeks.

There was shock, joy, a brief moment of conflict, before he pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips before he pulled back again. “I love you too,” he murmured quietly to him. 

“Easy,” he murmured. “I plan to love you a long time,” he grinned, pushing up his hips to spear into him.

That arch made him groan, his nails digging into his lover’s chest as he swiveled his hips before starting to rock down onto him with a bit more force and speed. “Poe,” he moaned his name. 

It was hard to focus, but he did, he wanted to make the most of their time. To enjoy every single second they were given. When they would be done, it would be with everything they had. “Kriff,” the word was a growl, fingers digging in, pulling Finn closer so he could turn them on the mattress.

Finn didn’t fight him in the least, didn’t argue, and didn’t attempt to resist that turn on the mattress with him. The growl from Poe rocked through him and made him shiver with pleasure almost as strong as the feeling of him filling him. 

Settled between his lover's thighs, Poe groaned in pleasure. Every thrust calculated, meant to pleasure and tease, to build it. He didn’t just want them to spill, he wanted their bliss to shatter through with devastating heights.

Those thrusts made him rock to him and moan, his hands gripping at his lover’s shoulders. Breathing uneven, Finn moaned again as his hand moved to stroke over his own length, his eyes half lidded with pleasure. 

Poe covered his lover’s hand, matching each stroke to the one he thrust into him. Still he kept a silent tally, ensuring he only took them so far.

He groaned at the addition and bucked up into him some, getting rather close to falling over the edge with him. 

Heavy breaths fell from his lips as he continued his motions. “Want to move to the shower?” he barely managed the words. He was so close. So so close, but with the time it would take to make it to the adjoining room he could work it back up again.

“Thought...you wanted me finished here and there,” he teasingly asked, taunting, almost challenging in a way. But it was all in good fun. He would be fine continuing here, the fresher, the table...the wall. It didn’t matter to him as long as it was Poe. 

Grinning he nipped at that strong neck of his. “I want to finish you off once, and when I do…” he groaned. It would be amazing.

A shiver rolled through him at that and he realized he wanted..something more intense. “Fresher,” he finally groaned the word. 

Poe didn’t need telling twice. Slowly he pulled out, though didn’t let go of that hand over his lover’s length as he claimed a kiss. Deep and hungry, though short lived. When he finally stood, he offered Finn a hand. “Come here,” he nearly growled the words.

A whimper left him at that feeling of him leaving his body, but he arched into his lover’s hand as he continued to stroke him. Kissing him back he almost growled when it was broken and got up with him, taking his hand and moving in against Poe instantly. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he almost growled back and nipped at his lover’s jaw. 

Refusing to leave room between them, Poe stumbled with his lover to the fresher. Limbs tangled as they moved, but the pilot didn’t care. He needed his partner. Needed the proximity.

Finn needed it to. Poe made him feel like a person and he _loved_ him and was loved in return. It was such an unexpected development and all he could do was smile into their kisses. 

Somehow they managed to get the water on, and eventually made it into the shower. Every inch of Finn, Poe explored with his hands, doted on as he kissed him deep.

It was hard to actually focus on where they were touching, because they were touching everywhere. His hands touched and squeezed and pulled him closer. Kept them flush against each other even in the warm spray that rained down on them now. 

Whether or not they actually got cleaned was something he couldn’t focus on. “Front or back?” he asked in a gruff tone.

“Back,” he barely managed and nipped at his lower lip before he could be turned. 

Poe helped ease his partner around, pressing him into the wall. His lips trailing across his lovers shoulder.

His breathing was still uneven as he braced against the wall of the fresher, looking over her shoulder at his lover with eyes that were hazed with need. 

Seizing his length, he realigned himself, nipping and kissing over his lover’s flesh as he slowly pushed back into him with a groan. “So good,” he moaned.

Another gasp left him at that, turning into a groan of pleasure, as his eyes fell closed. “Yeah...you are,” he barely managed as he arched back into him. 

“Was talking about you,” he moaned, starting off slowly despite a deep desire to unleash himself.

“I said what I said,” he drawled with a bit of cheek. The slow thrusts making him whine softly but he let Poe set the pace, lightly biting into his full bottom lip. 

A chuckle escaped the pilot, pulling back and pausing there with just his tip in. “I’m more than good,” he promised cheekily, slamming himself back in.

Before Finn could say anything in response, the feeling of him filling him again made him moan more loudly and press back into him. His eyes fluttered closed. “Kriff, Poe…”

“Sort of the point,” was all he got in return, a deep groan following the words. A stark contrast to the soft hands that smoothed over his lover’s sides and up his chest to take hold of those strong shoulders.

Finn leaned back into Poe some, rocking his hip backs to meet him as one hand moved between his own legs to stroke over his length. He couldn’t form words at the moment. 

After a while the pilot slid one of his hands back down, helping his lover pump that length of his. Enjoying everything he had to offer.

Poe’s hand felt so much better to him than his own, pulling moans from his lips as his hips rolled into his hand and then back into his length. “By the Force,” he moaned, breathing coming a bit faster as he was built back up. 

Abandoned to the cadence of their bodies, Poe merely responded by kissing over his partner’s shoulders, moaning as he felt himself inch closer to bliss with every thrust.

The Force sensitive man’s body trembled under his lover’s response. The kissing, the stroking, and those thrusts had his breathing coming faster. “Poe,” he moaned louder, not censoring himself in the least. 

“Fff,” it took every ounce of self-control not to finish that hiss of a name. It lingered on his tongue, forced itself down his throat as he swallowed down around it. His fingers on that shoulder dug deeper into those muscles as he continued to overwhelm them both. Words were lost to the motions of their bodies, the tangling of their limbs.

He knew what his lover was about to say and he whined. All he wanted was to actually hear his name fall from Poe’s lips over and over again like his kept leaving his own. But now all that left his lips were pants and moans as he tried to hold out a bit longer. He didn’t want it to be over yet, but he could feel that building pleasure about to flow through him. 

So close, he was so close. In his mind, Finn’s name cascaded like a thousand waterfalls. It filled him. Held back in his throat with groans and the feel of his lover’s skin under his lips. 

“Poe...I...Kriff,” he groaned as with one more stroke of his hand and one more thrust of his lover’s hips he came. His legs shook and he trembled with the intensity of the pleasure as he cried out. 

That pleasure triggered the pilots, his orgasm leaving him on a sound he was certain was heard through walls. Still he rode it out, his hand caressing that length it held and teased as semen met water. His other hand moved to tangle with Finn’s. Each finger lacing one of his, bringing them to the tiled wall. 

As his hand kept tracing over him he let out a slow breath and almost whined. His hand tightened on his lover’s and he rested the side of his face against the tile of the fresher as a small smile started to curve his lips. 

Poe crushed his lover against the tiles when he finally stopped. His breath heavy as his lips lingered over the shell of his ear. He didn’t trust his legs let alone his tongue in that moment, opting for a lazy kiss. 

Those kisses were ones that he answered. Trying to move away from the wall wouldn’t work well for them and even he knew it. So he was glad that Poe crushed to him that way. 

How long they remained there kissing, the water falling over their bodies, Poe had no idea. Even washing off was a blur. A sequence of motions his body had done more times than he could count, all with the goal to tangle with Finn in bed. Forehead to forehead, arms and legs a mess weaved from need and love. 

At least they were able to wash off without falling. That was more credit than Finn would have given either of them at this rate. He felt shaky on his feet and honestly he turned off the fresher once the suds were off and wrapped them both in towels, half leaning into his lover. Bed. They were so close to just falling back into bed. 

It wasn’t until he got his wish to be between the sheets that the pilot risked to speak. At first, he merely parted his lips. The motion repeated a few times before nuzzling his lover. “I love you,” he breathed. “So much.”

The nuzzling and the words stole his breath again for a few moments before he tilted his head up and kissed him gently. It was a slow and thorough kiss. “I love you too, completely,” he murmured against his lips. 

Poe kept him close, leaving little space between them. Truth was, he had nearly lost Finn. So many things had gone right for them to be there in that moment. “Mine,” he purred, smoothing down his lover’s chest and back up to set a hand on his heart.

Finn looked back at his partner and let his fingers brush through his hair, petting at the damp locks as he met his gaze. He felt exhausted all over again but he was fine with the exhaustion that settled over him. “Yours. And you’re mine,” he crooned as he kissed Poe’s forehead. 

“Always.” A word he seldom spoke. The idea of being set that way forever something that had always scared him. Pilots often feared immensity, but for Poe, it had been being stationary, being locked into a tiny box. 

“Better be,” he drawled quietly and kissed along his jaw. Never had he felt anything like this. And he hoped it would last.


	59. Intimacy

Three cycles had passed with Commander Ren at the helm. While Hux had never taken a day off in his reign of terror as some called it, he was enjoying shoving all the work on the golden boy for once. They wouldn’t reach their destination for another sixteen days, it wasn’t like there was much he could fuck up in that time. At least, he’d hoped as much. His quarters were almost done, and tucked in his arms, he enjoyed the sight of her. The way her chest rose and fell, satisfaction blossoming in her cheeks.

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to the base of her neck, allowing his lips to linger a moment before resting back slightly.

That light kiss had her shiver as she sighed, relaxing there against him, keeping an arm around him as well. While they had done more of their usual, her staying submissive and obedient to him, they had a few other times where no hierarchy was enforced. It was...nice. And while emotions weren’t spoken about, she sort of knew where she was with Hux. 

“More training today?” She queried as she stayed close to him, actually pleased to have taken over Ren’s room. 

“More training,” he nodded, enjoying his moments of hand to hand with her, something more tangible to him than making use of some unseen Force. Of course it had also ended in heated moments, not that he was complaining. “Maybe some reading,” he added, trailing a few lazy fingers down her spine.

A soft contentment filled sigh left her lips as he stroked her back, her eyes falling closed for just a moment as she nodded. “Reading sounds nice...Have the files for the schematics been found?” She asked absently, it not a major concern at the moment. Not when she was relaxed where she was. 

“I even found a location,” he spoke, voice like velvet. “If you wanted to get one made.”

“You’re spoiling me, General,” she half teased but she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his shoulder easily. “Let me look at the schematics...but I think it’ll be perfect.”

“It’s in my best interest to properly arm you,” he reminded gently. Of course he did like gifting her to an extent. Ren might have the bond, but he’d put the weapon that she reached to every time she needed it, and that brought some balance in his tally. 

“True,” she agreed, but she felt like there was a little more to it than that. But she wouldn’t argue, rarely did she argue with either of them now. 

A saber was a Force user's most intimate object. He knew no excuse he gave would explain his offer, or rather conceal his need to have his mark on their relationship, something deeper than consent if there was even such a thing.

Rey simply smiled and slowly moved to sit up, stretching some. Taking over Ren’s chambers had been rather satisfying, especially because apparently if he was sleeping it was in any of the on call rooms and he was likely a mess. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” He asked, a playfulness to his tone as he nudged her towards him. 

That playfulness made her laugh softly as she moved in closer, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, but still mostly sitting up as she looked at him. “We have more training don’t we? You can’t exactly keep me in bed all day, now can you?” Though that was a thought that almost made her shiver. 

“Not all day,” he countered lightly, pulling her over to straddle him. 

A giggle left her at that, her legs easily falling on either side of him with a grin.

No sooner the doors sighed open, exposing the pair on the bed to a rather aggravated looking commander. From the bickering of the ranking officers to dealing with the Imperial Security Bureau, Kylo Ren hadn’t even bothered to return to his room. So seeing his lovers in his bed did nothing to help his mood.

“Out,” he growled.

Hux rolled his head to look at the other, his hands not leaving Rey’s sides. “So grumpy,” he drawled accusingly. “Definitely not for lack of satisfaction,” he threw in, a reminder to tread carefully.

Looking down at the general she let her fingers brush over his chest with a roll of her eyes directed at Kylo. “Incredibly grumpy. Clearly not enough caf… I’d hate for his bad mood to ruin our mood,” she replied to Hux, not answering that reminder to Kylo and barely even acknowledging the commander. Their bond held tightly shut. 

“Wouldn’t want that,” Hux purred, ignoring the other man. “I’ll meet you in the sparring room,” he breathed in her ear, giving her a head start.

“Yes, sir,” she crooned back to him as she got out of bed, picking up her robe from a chair near Kylo’s table and shrugged it on before she went across the hall to get her clothing. She’d likely still beat Hux to the sparring room. 

Hux slipped out of bed as she sauntered off, looking over Ren. “Hopefully you didn’t leave me an even bigger mess to clean up,” he warned under his breath, getting some clothes on before making his way back to his quarters to change.

The commander had to close his eyes and count to ten, and even then, he had taken his sword to the wall once the pair were out of his sight. And then he’d merely crashed, fully dressed in his bed, making a note to change the sheets when he’d wake. Once he’d actually had a good five hours of sleep - if that was even possible.

Rey was dressed for training, her hair braided back from her face and in a simple pair of black pants and a black sleeveless top. She rolled her shoulders and was doing a few warm up stretches, having to be more agile with Hux than she did with Kylo. 

It was a while before he made it to the sparring chamber off from his quarters. A room he seldom shared. Mostly opting to fight with droids or guards.

When he joined her she smiled just a bit as she looked at him. “Good to see the commander didn’t have the energy, or the foolishness, of trying to start something.” 

“Don’t discount him yet,” he smirked, beckoning her forward to initiate their match. “We both know he can’t help himself.”

“I’m aware,” she drawled, potentially more than the general was when she was in his head. But she moved forward smoothly to strike at the general, aiming to punch him in the side. 

Stepping in, he redirected her arm, turning inward to return the favor. A complicated dance of shifts and riposts. Though limited in effectiveness with a Force user, anyone could give an opportunity. “No cheating,” he warned, though amusement overtook his usually pointed tone. 

She dodged and struck out with a kick and a bit of a grin. “And cheating is?” She asked innocently enough, especially since he sounded amused. 

“Relying on your abilities with the Force,” he said as he redirected her again, responding with a few punches.

One blow landed and while she winced she kept moving. While with Ren she was able to feel his movements before he made them, she had to read Hux. And he never made that easy despite how engaging their training was. 

“I can manage without it,” she replied as she ducked and swiped out with her leg to knock his legs out from under him. Hopefully. 

Every motion he made was a display of fluid calculation. It was as natural as breathing when his hands gripped her leg, pulling her in his chosen direction. He could have dropped her there, sent her to the mat. Instead, he let her pursue their dance, giving her an opening to draw closer.

“Not if you’re sloppy,” he taunted.

She wrinkled her nose as she got her leg back and carefully moved in closer to attempt another jab. He was good at this. He’d been trained in hand to hand combat for years and she had no such training on her side. But she was improving. Each bought she improved. 

“Better,” he smirked, narrowly missing that dainty fist. “Again,” he encouraged. He wanted her to succeed. To have every tool at her disposal. Especially if she was to be at his side. 

A hint of a grin curved her lips before she darted back only to get back in closer again. Fighting this close to him was different, something she wasn’t that used to but she had good teachers. 

“Yes, sir,” she agreed before she tried to punch him again. 

Though her fist collided with his chest, it was a small price for the blow he managed in her side.

“Good, but you’re still opening yourself too much,” he said, pointing out how he had managed the hit. 

A blow which managed to knock the breath from her. Rather than wait on her, he launched forward, wanting to see her react, deflect, to see where she was since they’d started this.She moved quickly to deflect the blow and attempt a counter of her own. Rey focused on her breathing, on what she was doing, and on trying to defend as much as she attacked. 

They were a mix of parries and ripostes. A good exchange, but he quickly gained the advantage again. He pinned her against the wall, pressed himself to her. “Still have a ways to go,” he breathed. 

Her breathing was a little labored as she grinned just a touch. “Much better than I was when I got here,” she replied easily, but taking that into consideration. 

His nose brushed against hers. “You’re a very perceptive student,” he said, his voice dipping in the lower tones.

Staying close she leaned in, her lips almost brushing his. “I have a good teacher,” she almost crooned the words. 

Seizing her wrists he brought them over her head. “You do,” he agreed, though there was a bit of a teasing note to his tone. “I think we’ve reached our hour,” he breathed against her lips.

While she didn’t pull her wrists out of his grip, she did squirm slightly before she smiled a bit. “Well, I wouldn’t want us going over. I know how punctual you are,” she breathed before she nipped at his bottom lip. 

That squirm had him press more firmly into her. “I suppose breakfast can be had on the go,” he nipped along her jaw.

A shiver rolled through her as she tilted her head to give him better access to her. “I can be flexible in regards to breakfast plans,” she drawled in agreement. 

A sound between a hum of agreement escaped him. He touched her, reached under her shirt to touch flesh. “I do require a degree of flexibility,” he purred, unsealing her top to expose as much of her as he could. 

As he lifted up her top as much as he could with her pinned there between him and the wall, she shivered with a bit more of a smirk. “I’ll do my best for you, General Hux,” she smirked. 

“I’m sure you will,” he pushed at her pants to bring them down, needing to touch her, to feel that warmth between her thighs.

Rey grinned, lightly pulling at her wrists in his grip as she arched her hips some to help him pull down her pants and her basics eagerly. 

He let go of her wrists, giving her some leeway despite keeping her tucked between himself and that wall.

Kicking out of her shoes carefully, she stepped out of those pants as her fingers moved to his top, lifting it off of him. She wanted to touch more of him as well. 

His shirt quickly found its way to the ground with most of her garments, her shirt following suite as he pushed it off her frame. His lips colliding with hers, demanding the kiss he took control over.

A soft gasp left her as she kissed him back, her fingers moving down his body to the front of his pants as she let him control the kiss. She wouldn’t deny him, not now. 

Somewhere through their dance of tongue and limbs, he helped her free his length from the layers of fabric. He seized it, bringing it to brush against her, to tease her without actually spearing himself into her. Not yet.

The teasing made her shiver and her arms moved up his sides and along his chest until they wrapped around his neck loosely as they kissed. Rey didn’t push him, letting him keep that control he so often enjoyed and demanded. 

Seizing her thighs, he wrapped them around his waist. With her back against the wall, he distributed her weight before aligning himself. In a single stroke, he thrust into her, a groan falling from his lips.

Her legs tightened around his waist for a moment as her head fell back against the wall with a moan of pleasure. One of her hands carded through his hair, her heart lightly hammering in her chest. 

She was delicious, from how she gripped him, to every sound she made. Breath falling heavy from his lips, he nipped her bottom lip. 

The light nip had her shiver and she grinned, her nails brushing against the back of his neck as she arched her hips into him. He felt amazing inside of her and was helping soothe that feeling of abandonment that Kylo had instilled, one encounter at a time. 

Groans and growls escaped him as he filled her over and over again. He had to stop kissing her, his cheek pressed to hers as he continued his motions. If there had been any portraits on the walls, they would have come down crashing from the sheer force he took her with.

Soft whines and moans left her as her nails dug into his shoulders, her breathing coming a bit faster. She didn’t want him to stop and she knew that if they were careful, they wouldn’t have to for a while. The general knew how to draw things out or to speed them along. 

Every thrust, even in its abandon of a motion, was calculated. As much as he wanted to make a mess of her, he didn’t want to make another stop on his way to his office, which meant he had to work smart through their motions. 

Her head fell back against the wall, eyes half lidded in pleasure as another moan left her lips. Her hips rolled to meet him, but she stayed controlled for him, used to yielding control to him in these encounters and more than happy to do so. But unlike when they were in her bed, she refrained from moaning his name. 

Though he would gladly have her crying for him in his chambers later that night, he appreciated her restraint in more open areas.

She bit into his shoulder lightly to muffle a moan as he continued to drive into her, her heartbeat coming faster. Why was sparring with either of them always so enthralling?

This was in part of why he trained on his own, not that he was complaining. It was one of those things that never worked well with a sexual partner. She felt so good. It was hard not to lose himself in her. “Such a good girl,” he breathed heavily in her ear.

A muffled moan was his answer from her as her grip on him tightened in his hair and she arched her hips into him. Those two words had become such a turn on in a matter of months that it nearly made her putty in his hands. A soft whine left her, her body feeling more and more sensitive as he got her close to that edge. 

He continued his motions, making sure to keep that pressure in all the right places. His teeth sunk into his lower lip. The discomfort holding his own pleasure back.

Letting go of his shoulder, she let her head fall back against the wall, body trembling. It only took a few more thrusts into her before she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her moans of pleasure as her inner walls tightened around him. 

She felt so good, so blissfully good as she took him in. He bit into her shoulder, fingers bruisingly depressing into her flesh.

Barely holding back another moan, she arched into him, trembling as her eyes closed. He felt so good and she felt like she could fall apart. 

Breath still ragged, he slowly slipped his length from her, nipping at her cheek, kissing his way to her ear. “Mmmm, get on your knees,” he murmured the demand.

The demanding tone of his voice had her shiver as she slowly unwrapped her legs from around him, sinking down to her knees in front of him with very little hesitation. 

“Such a good girl,” he breathed, tracing her lips with his length, parting his lips suggestively as he met her gaze.

Those two words again had shivers rolling down her spine before she parted her lips for him, slowly licking over his length before she took him into her mouth. 

That warmth that surrounded him had him groaning. As much as he wanted to let his head fall, he didn’t tear his gaze from her. Between the silk of her mouth, and the heat, it wasn’t much longer that he was spilling over.

Rey bobbed along his length twice and then simply swallowed him down as he spilled over, her hands resting obediently in her lap as she looked up at him through her lashes. She slowly drew off of him, licking over the tip of him as she leaned back and lightly licked her lips. 

Hux took a moment to just breathe, a hand gently moving over her hair. As much as he wanted to loosen her braid, they had a schedule. He offered her a hand to rise.

“Quick shower, then you can read while I handle some files likely waiting on my desk.” 

She gave him a nod of her head as she took his hand and slowly moved to rise. “Yes, sir. And then the schematics for the saber?”

As she waited, she pulled her clothing back to her with the Force, starting to get dressed again, rewrapping her breasts and pulling on her shirt. 

“Should be in your reading,” he offered her a bit of a gentler expression as he began getting his clothes back on. At least one of them could have some entertainment while he worked.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips as she pulled back on her basics and her pants before she leaned in and kissed his jaw. “Thank you, General Hux,” she said simply. 

The ginger merely nodded his head. He was certain she could thank him later.

After sealing his pants, he glanced over her to ensure she was properly attired before making his way to the doors. A small shower between his personal sparring room and his office. Still, it required facing a few troopers posted here and there in his halls. If anything, it kept his dealings undisturbed...for the most part.

Rey was grateful for the chance to clean up a little bit, she only needed a quick shower thanks to how they finished that up. Following the general easily, she was as composed as she always was while in the halls of the destroyer. 

From their training to his office, everything had been an economy of motions. A few moments in the fresher to rinse off the efforts of their sparring, and a brisk walk to his office where thankfully a carafe of caf awaited them.

“Everything you need should be on your data,” he spoke as he sank into his seat and began projecting a few files to better go over them. Spreadsheets and graphs hanging in the air above his console of a desk.

Drawing out her data pad she poured herself a mug of caf and took a seat, going through the information about the sabers, as well as the different updates related to the jobs she had helped complete. 

Between data pad and projections, Hux was busying himself fixing Ren’s incompetence- at least so it was in his views. Annoyance read clearly on his features as he worked through the current tasks at hand. It seemed they were needed in another system which meant more research and work, though it did suit his desires. A good distraction for the Commander while he would soon send his pets away. Clearance he received from the Supreme Leaders office while Rey was engulfed in her reading.

It didn’t take Rey too long to read through the files. The double blade of the saber was exactly what she was hoping for and the power that was in the design was something she wouldn’t have imagined. She’d make a slight modification, making the handle a bit longer to switch hands more easily. She made notes in her data pad before looking over at the general. 

Watching as he worked she smiled a little bit before silently getting up and crossing the floor, moving easily to sit in his lap and actually nuzzle in against his neck. 

“I still have several hours of this,” he said stiffly, not quite used to this sort of response. They had a schedule of sorts, and this, like much of the last few days was new territory.

A soft sigh left her lips and she had to try not to pout. Part of her wanted to blame him, he had spoiled her after all, but she supposed he did have to get back to work. “Things the commander can’t handle then?”

“Indeed,” he responded. “Although where we’re headed next might be to our advantage despite the petty attempt to get back at me,” he muttered the last bit. Oh he knew this was Ren’s revenge, thoughtless even though it was more political than he would expect from the commander. A blatant attempt to derail his desire for admiralty. “Get Finn and Poe, I want all three of you ready for flight in three hours,” he said looking at the screen. Soon enough that Ren wouldn’t be able to stop him, not that he could if he wanted to.


	60. Huntress

It seemed like she was constantly either watching or fetching one or both of these men and now she was convinced that she was going to work with them even more often. Stopping outside of their door she knocked , her arms loosely crossing over her chest as she waited. All she could hear for a moment was some rustling behind the door. 

Poe cursed under his breath as he looked at Finn. “Can we tell them to kriff off?” he nipped at his nipple gently.

Finn actually hissed slightly in surprise at the nip and tangled his hand in Poe’s hair before kissing him. Pausing for a moment, he nipped at his lover’s bottom lip. “Probably not,” he replied with a sigh. 

Reluctantly, Finn got out of bed and grabbed a shirt that he promptly pulled over his head. On his way to the door, he pulled his pants on over his basics with a grumble before he hit the button to open up the door. 

“...Officer Rey. To what do we owe the pleasure?” He asked carefully, straightening his posture. 

Glancing in at Finn, and then back at Poe, she sighed before looking back at the former trooper. “General Hux requires the three of us to be ready to fly in three hours.”

Poe sat up in bed. “I’m...needed?” he asked with a wry smile as he looked over the brunette.

Looking over at Poe, she tried to hold back a scowl. “Apparently. The fact we did more than required on the last job seems to have garnered you some notice,” she replied as casually as possible. 

87 had to hold back the urge to smirk himself. This was working out a lot better than he had hoped. “Do you know what we’re doing?”

“We’ll all be briefed once you’re both ready. General Hux will be meeting us in his office.”

Poe looked over his lover. “If you leave now,” he looked to Rey. “We should be ready in three,” he smirked. He really only needed ten minutes, but he wasn’t about to say that.

87 actually blushed a bit at that and cut a look over at his lover, trying not to make a comment as he glanced back at Rey. “We’ll be punctual,” he said simply. 

A curt nod was their answer from her as she turned on her heel, leaving as the door closed. She had to go and prepare a little bit as well, like making sure she had the components that she’d need. It might be worth using the crystal she currently had in the configuration she was building. 

Once the door was closed, he looked over to his lover. “An hour should be enough, and then we can shower and get ready,” he smirked. He wasn’t going to give up a chance to have some time with his lover, even if they had to make quick work of it.

“Yeah? Sure you can limit yourself to an hour?” He teased with a bit of a grin as he walked back over towards the bed.

Poe brought him down on the bed. “This time, I think I can,” he nodded. “I have a feeling we might be limited for the foreseeable future, if we’re being given a full three hours to prepare,” he noted gently.

“True…” he drawled before he rolled them so he was overtop of Poe and then claimed his mouth in a heated kiss. 

A moan escaped Poe as he settled on his back, smoothing his hands over his lover’s back. As much as he wanted to say something, he was much more interested in kissing his lover, enjoying every moment he possibly could.

While Finn wasn’t too sure how much they should or could get away with doing before a mission, he did want to spend as much time with Poe as he could. Who knew what idiotic task the general would send them on? And he had been avoiding the commander like the plague outside of what little training he was getting.

His fingers ran through his partner’s hair, tracing along his jaw as he deepened the kiss a bit further. 

“We can always combine this with a shower,” he drawled, nipping at Finn’s lip.

“Mmm, two porgs one stone,” he agreed with a grin before he slowly pulled Poe up with him. 

It wasn’t long that they were in the fresher, getting cleaned and rid of any excess energy they had pented up before meeting the general and his pet. A packed duffle each, and their respective uniforms, and they were ready to face the man across the hall.

Rey was already outside of the general’s office door, a bag over her own shoulder and her posture perfect. Every piece of her was in place and she felt a bit of anticipation buzzing through her. What were they doing and did it have to involve the prideful Poe Dameron? Either way, he wouldn’t ruin it for her. 

Once both of them had reached her, she knocked on the door to the general’s office. 

It was only a moment longer before it opened, leading them through the spartan room. Unlike a number of generals, Hux held few physical trophies. He’d prided himself on his work instead.

“Don’t bother sitting,” he said in greeting. “I’ve arranged for the _Huntress_ to be prepped. I’ve spared a handful of volunteers to join you should you need it. You’ll be heading far away, but lucky for you, the _Ultimatum_ is having trouble with locals in the outer rim which we’ll be assisting in, so you’ll have to catch up to us. Your time constraints, coordinates, and objectives are loaded in the console. Don’t disappoint me,” he said cooly. 

Rey simply blinked at the lack of detail that was afforded to them on that but she gave a curt nod of her head. “Understood, General Hux. We’ll make quick work of this just like the previous assignment,” she asserted. 

FN-2187 tried not to grimace. Oh, this could be bad. He had a feeling that Poe might attempt to use this as a chance to flee again, but he gave a nod of his head. “We’ll handle it, sir. And I’m sure Dameron will have us caught back up with you rather quickly.”

“It’s in his best interest.”

Poe looked at the general. “My best interest?” He smirked. “How about I make it back on time for dinner and I can...make a request or two.”

“Dismissed.” Hux was in no mood to indulge the pilot.

That almost got a snicker from Rey but she kept her expression professional as she nodded her head and turned to leave the office and start leading the other two to the hangar. 

87 glanced at his partner as they followed after the officer of the First Order. “You really have to say that, don’t you?”

“He’s not my general,” he shrugged. At this point he wasn’t sure he had one. Still, he was needed which offered him leverage. “Plus how else am I supposed to get you a name,” he poked at his lover. 

“Is that what you’re angling for?” He asked his partner with a faint smile as they followed the brunette. 

Before Poe could answer, Rey snorted slightly. “Don’t pick the one you used before or he’ll turn you down flat,” she stated simply without stopping or glancing back at them. 

His lips had parted to speak, and he held his tongue as he looked at Rey. It almost made him want to prove her wrong. “Anything would be less of a mouthful than an alphanumeric sequence,” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“I won’t disagree with that,” she said simply as they continued along, though she didn’t even glance back at the pair. 

87 glanced between the two with a slightly raised brow. He wasn’t sure if that was her attempt to get along with Poe or simply an order disguised as advice. 

He had half expected a scoff or some witty retort, and at a lack of one merely shrug so he could brush his fingers against Finn’s.

Soon enough they stood before the larger craft they would be taking to the outer rim. A low whistle passing Poe’s lips as he drew closer to the ramp, taking a moment longer to look at it before stepping on board. It wasn’t long before he made his way to the bow where he would be flying them. It seemed the general had ensured coordinates were already put into the system, so it wasn’t too hard to figure out the rest.

As much as he enjoyed holding the yoke and getting ready to take them off the Imp star and into the black, even this felt too safe. Still he wasn’t about to complain, not when he had some liberties.

Rey checked the co-pilot console, going through the notes that Hux had given them and she couldn’t help but grin. There was a lab that created crystals that they were going to. It actually had her chuckle. No wonder they were leaving so quickly. 

“Take us out as swiftly as possible, Dameron. The Commander is not going to like this particular job,” she drawled. 

With the ship prepped for flight, he took her out the docking bay and out from the belly of the _Finalizer_. 

“Good.” 

It was all he could say. He liked getting under Ren’s skin. A bit of a jab for everything he’d put General Leia through. What little he’d seen of her pain, he hadn’t liked it, yet she had still fought on. Although a commander of the Resistance he'd been, he'd been more than that. He'd been her right hand man, someone she could depend on, or had been. It was all in the past now, he knew that much. A fact that still twisted in his gut. Was he any better than her son?

Once he'd shuttled the _Huntress_ far enough into the black, he prepared for hyperspace and made the jump. Lengths of white and dark stretching before them as they began their journey. It would be a long ride, but they would make it before the mastodon of a ship they had left behind. 

“And what is he going to be mad about now?” he finally asked. Anything to get out of his own head.

Looking through her schematics, she couldn’t help the slight chuckle. It was a darker sound, touching on how she’d been feeling after her last encounter with him herself. 

“We’re getting 87 a saber and changing mine,” she stated simply as she drew her saber hilt from her waist and twirled it in her hand.

87 actually paused and stared at Rey for just a moment with a bit of shock. That wasn’t something he had expected the general to actually offer them. 

Power struggles were interesting, and this one was no different. Keeping his gaze on the space ahead he let his cogs do the working before answering. “Guess I won’t have to negotiate a name for you,” he looked back to Finn with a smirk. Troopers didn’t have lightsabers, and somehow he doubted Hux was merely rewarding the two Force sensitives on board out of the kindness of his heart. Something he still doubted the ginger man had.

“So Ren’s been a bad boy?” he chuckled darkly.

“The commander has,” she said simply, with a bit of anger still clinging to her voice before she focused on the task at hand. “The facility should be expecting us and it should be simple enough to accomplish. It’ll be rejoining the fleet that will actually be the hard part...then again,” she trailed off and glanced at Poe. 

87 tried not to snicker as he glanced between the two. “Well...this should be an interesting few days. If it takes us that long.”

“Getting to the location will take us longer than rejoining the fleet. It’s how long it takes you two to build your sabers that’s the main unknown, and depending on how things will go for the _Finalizer_. I doubt it’s going in as a reinforcement to a cuddly situation,” he reminded. It made sense to him that they had the ship they had considering they might be returning to a dog fight to say the least.

“I have no idea how to make a saber,” 87 actually said with a bit of a pause. 

Rey glanced over at him for a moment and offered a slight smile. “Luckily I do. I’ve taken apart and reconstructed the saber on my hip a few times. It’ll just depend on what kind of saber you’re wanting to build,” she explained with a shrug as she paid attention to the black. 

Leaving that bond between herself and Kylo blocked was difficult, it was like she could almost feel a pull at it. 

“Might want to show him the ropes while we have a few days to kill,” Poe said looking at Rey. “Unless you _want_ to not return to the Imp Star.”

That implication actually made Rey blink a few times before glancing over at Poe with a bit of a frown. “And go where exactly, Dameron?”

87 tried not to make a face. That was not the best way to bring that up in the least but he wasn’t sure how to get that through his partner. So he simply...kept his mouth shut for now. 

“Just a pilot,” Poe said with an innocence that was genuine all things considered. “You’re the higher ranking officer caught in a power struggle above your pay grade, you tell me,” he shrugged. 

A roll of her eyes was his answer. “Even if I wanted to leave,” she started, “there is nowhere I could go. The Resistance wouldn’t have me and I don’t have a home to go to,” she finished simply before she focused on the controls. 

“So does that mean you’ll be teaching me a few lightsaber forms and different kinds of sabers?” 87 asked, getting a nod from Rey who didn’t seem to want to look at either of them. 

Poe felt that was narrow in view, but for once kept his mouth shut. He knew what trapped felt like, but that wasn’t quite what she was displaying. 

Well, at least they wouldn’t continue to bicker. 87 glanced at Rey. “Think you could send me any copies of schematics you have then?”

She took in a slow breath but drew out her data pad and quickly sent over the material. At least that would keep 87 busy and she had a feeling that Poe would talk to himself if he got bored enough, so she could focus on the task at hand. 

“Look at us, just like old times,” he snickered. They were helping each other, though he knew it was different. It would always be different.

Rey almost cringed slightly at that and she let out a slow breath. “I worked with 87 _briefly_ on Jakku. But I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself,” she said calmly.

The former trooper glanced up from the data pad and tried not to glare between the two of them. They were ridiculous and he honestly couldn’t tell what either of them was trying to do or get from the other at the moment. 

“You saved his ass,” Poe pointed with a smirk as he looked back at his lover. “You were kind of a bad stormtrooper.” He chuckled.

“Is that a complaint?” He asked his lover with a slight grin even as he looked back to the data pad and tried not to chuckle. But he had a softer expression on his face. 

The brunette glanced between the two of them with a bit of a frown. How were things still so easy between the pair after...everything? 

“More like a hidden thank you,” he winked to his lover.

Trying not to groan at the two of them, she focused on the black and shook her head, half tempted to let her hair down. 

“You’re welcome, Dameron,” he drawled lightly. “Seems to be working out in your favor now as well after all.”

“Oh no, to her, I wouldn’t have you here if she hadn’t,” he grinned.

That almost made her grimace. “Don’t thank me, Dameron. I was saving my life as much as I was saving his,” she tried to wave off. It wasn’t a big deal at all. And if she hadn’t helped Finn...honestly she might not have wound up on the star destroyer. 

He merely just looked ahead for a moment. “Why because you did the right thing?” he asked. “It’s not a bad thing, I always say... you get what you give,” he shrugged. 

“Because if I hadn’t helped then I wouldn’t be here,” she said simply with a bit of sharpness to her voice. 

“You’d likely be dead, or perhaps you missed the part where most of Jakku was merely executed for having my droid roll about town."

“I could have turned over your droid,” she said simply before she shook her head. “But it doesn’t matter, does it? We’re focusing on our job now.”

Poe just sighed. “At least some of us aren’t boring,” he looked to Finn. She seemed even grumpier than usual.

The former trooper looked back at Poe with a raised brow. “Not boring is an understatement for you and your brand of not boring could get us all in a mess of trouble,” he cautioned carefully, surprised at Rey’s silence. 

“And yet I keep being right in the middle of it all,” he shrugged.

“I didn’t say you didn’t hold onto your responsibility for it,” he countered with a chuckle. 

Responsibility was a word that wasn’t often used on Poe, even though he had felt it. Most of the stupid shit he did was out of that feeling.

“How long till we arrive?” Rey cut in with a shake of her head, wanting to focus more on the creation of her saber than this back and forth with the two...whatever they happened to be. 

Poe turned to look at her. “A week give or take a cycle,” he said. They were going closer to the unknown regions.

Rey nodded her head in understanding before she moved to stand up. “I’ll be meditating then,” she stated simply as she walked back to the sitting area on the ship. She needed to focus. 

Where the _Finalizer_ was a city of sorts, their ship was much smaller. For Poe, it was bigger than he’d seen in months, but for the rest of the crew, it was far less space to occupy for longer lengths of time.

The brunette kept an iron fist on the crew they commanded, pulling rank over both Dameron and 87 as well as those that were under her command. All the while, she kept the bond tightly closed between herself and Kylo Ren.


	61. Acquisitions

With less than a week left to destination, Ren had decided to fly off to find the Knights. One more reason to add to the general’s aggravation. If heading to Taris wasn’t enough, knowing it was a waste of his time made it worse. A swampy, polluted shit hole that would do nothing for his aspirations in rising to the rank of Admiral. 

With Rey gone, he had found himself ever more recluse aboard his ship. It had caused him to fall back into reading old entries from former generals and admirals. Lately the words of Thrawn had drawn his attention. He’d met the man once, as a boy. That had felt like a different era. At the time, he hadn’t been able to say anything, and the sight of the Chiss had been enough to make him hide in the kitchens for his father to be done with whatever dealings he had. Along the lines written in the logs, one caught his eye.

For the rest of the night, he had poured over maps, and cross referenced the positions of their current fleet. After going through a few rosters, a single name stuck out to him. One he was certain he could trust. The man had shown potential, and had done quite well at times, though there were still failures from Colossus that were still being atoned for, he knew Vonreg had been a fantastic asset under Phasma. A man willing to go the length, and to comply when needed.

Without a second thought, he turned on the holo in his office, hailing the major despite the ungodly hour.

It took a few moments before a man a little younger than Hux appeared in the Holo, despite the hour, he had his First Order hat on and seemed to be rather put together, even if he was trying to hold back a yawn. 

Saluting to the general he fell into an at ease position. “General Hux. How can I be of service?” He spoke clearly, only traces of that tiredness clinging to his voice. 

“I have a very important mission for you, major” Hux said, skipping the formalities. “I see you’re near Myrkr. I require something from its surface. Should you succeed, I’ll be sure to request you be returned under Phasma here on the _Finalizer_ ,” he drawled. A star pilot was wasted in that sector, and though he knew it was punishment, there was no reason he couldn’t negotiate his return.

The very idea had the man straighten a bit more and the ghost of a smile started to curve his lips. “How soon do you need the asset delivered, sir?”

The man had a reputation for being all business and getting his jobs done, despite the punishment he was forced to endure. Even when he wanted to continue a pursuit, orders took precedence. He was prepared to acquire whatever it was the general needed, especially for a chance to be aboard the _Finalizer_. 

“Luckily for you, we’ll be in the area. I’m sending the coordinates. You’ll have five days,” he drawled. It offered time to commute. Surely it wouldn’t take so long to fetch one thing. Still he had preparations to make, and for the first time in a long time, he knew he would be getting some sleep. 

“I’ve forwarded the coordinates and specifications of my request. I need your utmost discretion bringing this on board.”

Drawing up a data pad, the man in the holo looked everything over with a slight nod of his head. “Understood, General Hux. I’ll be prompt.”

The major waited, wanting to make sure there was no more information. The last thing that he wanted to do was hang up the general. 

General Hux merely gave a nod before terminating the connection. This was the boost he needed. This brash decision of Ren’s would cost him. It was just a matter of time.

A while longer he lingered, smiling to himself. When he went to bed, he felt lighter.

**********

Stygeon Prime was mostly abandoned, a prison planet that had been lost to history when the most recent Empire had crumbled. There were a few troopers stationed here but the jail was mostly abandoned, only those staying to hold the position from any Resistance or people from the former Republic. The clearance check went off without a hitch and it wasn’t long before they landed.

Rey led the group, her hair braided back from her face and her officer’s hat was on her head. She was in a severe First Order uniform with her blaster on one hip and her saber on the other. The saber that she intended to pass on to 87. They’d take whatever materials they’d need to allow him to change sabers once he was ready but not yet. 

Excitement buzzed through her as she took steps through the prison, with 87 and Dameron right behind her followed by another trooper. It was more than enough people if they ran into trouble, but she doubted they would.

The office that they found themselves in had rows of shelves held in boxes, unmarked and covered in dust. This room hadn’t been used in years and yet she could _feel_ the energy coming off a few compartments, even noticing when 87’s gaze was drawn to a shelf or two as well. 

A few steps behind them, Poe eyed the area, hands in his pockets. In his head, he counted troopers, made notes of corridors. He’d never been here, but he’d read mission reports from this place. Some sheer dumb luck had gotten agents out of here decades ago. Just being there had him suppress a shudder.

87 glanced at that particular drawer in the wall and actually started to open it. There was a faint glow from inside it, though not even enough to light up his face. Still he looked it over with slightly widened eyes. 

“Did they just harvest these crystals?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Checking her data pad as she drew it out, she glanced through the information that the general had given her. “Some of them are bled crystals that were taken from padawans or Jedi during the Purge. Another drawer has some synthetic crystals,” she noted and seemed to consider for a moment. “Both will have their uses, though I suppose which you utilize will potentially influence the blade.”

“Potentially?” He turned to look at her with a furrowed brow. 

“I only know so much about saber lore, 87.”

It was odd being there with them for this. He understood why he wasn’t on the ship considering the flight risk, and yet it was almost offensive really. 

“This is definitely above my payg rade,” he opened one of the panels and closed it back. It hadn’t exactly been his thing, and beyond Leia, he didn’t exactly know many users that weren’t in the room with him.

“You’re our responsibility though, Dameron. Keep proving yourself and you might not be,” she drawled as she glanced over the data pad again and then moved to a few different panels, drawing out different components for the lightsaber hilt. 

Mumbling to herself, she started getting out supplies and putting them on the table that was near the front of this office, or perhaps it was a storage space. Either way, she shook her head. “If I had paper...I want to modify this a little.”

The former trooper glanced at his lover, the other trooper was at the door, he actually smiled slightly. “You’re getting paid now?” He attempted to joke quietly. 

“Not officially,” he grinned to his lover, though he had wiped quite a few shiny credits off members of their makeshift crew. “It hasn’t been too shabby…” His gaze went towards their travel companion. “Or you could just scratch it into a surface,” he looked around. “Don’t think anyone’s going to care,” he shrugged.

The brunette gave a slight roll of her eyes at their antics as she drew her saber and removed the crystal from the inside. It was still that angry red with the sunburst in the center of it. Turning it over in her hands she put the shell of the saber back on the table and went through the cabinets further, actually finding some paper and small bits of writing tools. It wasn’t enough to get a good edge to it, but it would help. 

“87. Your first saber will likely be this one….but look over the materials and we’ll be taking them with us,” she ordered simply. 

He looked between the pair and picked up the already constructed saber, glancing over some of the materials. There were a few different things that he could swap out for the grip and he planned on making this a bit more his. 

Looking at Dameron, he smiled just a bit as he picked it up and started to deconstruct pieces of the saber and add other grips to it. “Not officially…yet,” he drawled, hoping to encourage that a bit more. 

“And I’m the one with a lost cause,” he muttered and sighed, shaking his head. “Hopefully you guys don’t take too long.”

“I’ll take as long as I need, Dameron,” Rey shot back but it wasn’t as harsh or even as pointed as it might have normally been, it almost sounded...joking. But she grabbed a few more pieces for guards, emitters, grips, and came back to the table. She also had a few small boxes of corrupted crystals along with the synthetics. 

“You’re in a better mood,” 87 drawled as he worked, glancing at the synthetic crystals as well as the already corrupted ones, seemingly considering his options. 

Poe rolled his eyes. “I didn’t set the deadline, but sure.”

Rolling her eyes slightly she glanced over at him. “Fine, Fly Boy,” she drawled as she actually held her hand over the pieces of her saber. Looking at the paper she had she scratched a few ideas with her dominant hand as she moved things with the Force, pieces interlocking together to extend the handle of her saber. 

It was a name he wasn’t used to hearing from her, but he accepted the nickname with a nod of the head. Breaking either of their focus wouldn’t help anyone.

All of her focus was on what she was creating, making sure the compartments lined up with the schematics and diagrams even as she made some changes to it. A lightsaber was a piece of machinery just like anything else, and yet it helped her feel more connected with the Force and it had to be taken care of carefully. 

The former trooper glanced over at her schematics and the parts for what the inner chamber should look like and while she was putting things together using the Force, he only used the Force to make sure things were connecting properly. 

There was a mechanism that Rey easily fitted into the saber that could lower or raise the guard of her saber for easy transfer between her hands. It was a solid piece though, not something that could be detached at the center like some of the schematics she saw and that was just fine with her. Her saber was a mix of Inquisition standard and something that was entirely her, who she was becoming. 

Finding a chair, Poe took a seat and settled. He leaned back, and looked at the ceiling a while. Soon enough he’d be flying again, and he could only hope they wouldn’t be reaching the _Finalizer_ while a dog fight was going on. While the ship they had could maneuver, Imp Stars weren’t the greatest to evade smaller ships. It was why a pilot like himself could help take one down.

It took about an hour of solid work between the two Force sensitives to get the sabers how they wanted them. Getting a bag from one of the other rooms, she loaded it with extra supplies just in case. Crystals could shatter, grips could be fractured or broken, and while the forger could make better components for weapons she was sure...she didn’t want to have to rely on that Mandalorian to be able to repair her own weapon. 

87’s saber was rather simplistic with notches in the grip and was using a synthetic crystal rather than one that he could almost feel the pain coming from. Twenty minutes of their work had been Rey meditating with a few of the corrupted crystals to see which resonated with what she needed. The crystal she bled was in the right side emitter and another corrupted stone was to the left. 

Activating the guard for her hands on the grip, she moved into an empty room and activated both sides of her saber. Her crystal had the sunburst pattern in the blade while the other was more a solid red.Swinging the blade with ease in one hand with the dual blade she couldn’t help but smile before she deactivated it again, disengaged the guard, and secured it at her hip. 

Leaving the room she started down the hall back towards the hangar. “It’s time to return to the _Finalizer_ ,” she drawled with an easy grin, feeling rather satisfied with her new weapon. 

87 followed after, he’d train with his blade once they were back aboard their ship. 

Slapping his thighs, Poe rose from where he sat. “Finally,” he teased, though on some level he meant it.

**********

The fight had already started when Kylo Ren arrived with the Knights aboard the Buzzard. Sat in the pilot seat he had shot their way through it easily enough. With two Imp stars in the air, the fight in the black was more than handled, but that still didn’t handle the other part. Destruction sent a message, but he had wanted more than that.

Landing on the surface to blow off some steam on the locals. Truth was, he needed something more than a dog fight. His hands itched for the feel of death. It wasn’t like Hux couldn’t handle the rest, it was what he enjoyed doing after all, standing on deck barking orders and directing his legion as if it compared to the 501st or Lord Vader’s First.  
Once his boots were on the muddy ground just outside the city, he marched forward. Before a single shot fired in their direction he could anticipate them. His red blade shining before him, his knights spreading behind him, Kylo Ren was both in the present and the near future as both his trainings with Luke and Snoke had taught him. 

_A shot towards Trudgen’s head, another towards Ap’lek’s shoulder, three straight for his own head._

His motions were quick, hand a blur as he deflected the bolts to their shooters. He knew his men could handle their own problems. Time both slowed and sped up as he shot forward. Despite his heavy attire, Kylo Ren was quick on his feet. Speed and power behind every motions as he tore forward. Hostiles and civilians alike met the end of their weapons, falling as chaos ensued there as it did in the black.

_Screams, chaos, running._ It was a common sight when he was with the knights, visions he had to quickly cast aside for the others. _Men in alleys, shooters on roofs, a few callous attempts from behind crates not ten feet away._

With a mix of the Force and his blade, he handled threats as he saw them. Military types flew from the roofs, containers were thrown to keep the useless out of his way as he moved forward towards his end goal.

All the frustrations of the day coming out one death at a time. A stark reminder of what the First Order was capable of when challenged, and given their humble beginnings in the outer rim, this was as good as any place to set an example.

Taris was an interesting planet, its swamps and backwater towns would definitely piss off the general, but it also had cityscapes. Nothing the likes of Coruscant, but towering buildings, bright signs flashing overhead, not that any of it mattered. Scorch marks, holes in the ground, smoke rising into the thick polluted air. Visibility was low, but screams were as good as any visual.

Ap’lek had started to herd the chaos towards more of the Knights, using his modified ax in such a way that it blocked different paths of escape and started to funnel people towards the blood thirsty Force users of the First Order. If anyone could see under the man’s mask, they’d have seen a smile as he strode forward with slow steady steps, like an executioner all in black. 

Down the alleyway he was herding people, Vicrul and Ushar waited to ambush them. Screams filled the air and countless people attempted to dodge the fire that both Cardo and Kuruk rained down on them. Silent as the grave, the Knights were efficient in their actions, moving through the muck they had cornered people in as they swept the townships as they bled in against the cityscapes behind them.

Kylo was at Trudgen’s side, the pair of them carving their way through the city and into one of the government buildings. Obviously they hadn’t done good enough of a job clearing the slate for Taris, and that was changing.

**********

Hux paced his office. The fight was dying down, and it was clear that they had been victorious. Though that should have been enough to bring up his mood, it was the holo call he had put on hold to answer in his office that had truly brought forth the smile that perked his lips. Despite his attempts, he couldn’t hide the mirth from his features. Even less as he anticipated the arrival of Major Vonreg as everything else began settling beyond the confines of the _Finalizer_.

Over and over, Armitage had clenched and unclenched his fists. He was already ahead in his head. How he would put his new toy to use. Bringing a fist to his lips he rested his teeth to it as he tried to compose himself. It wasn’t until word came of his visitor that he brushed imaginary lint off his uniform, and took a seat behind his desk.

Vonreg had worked tirelessly to make sure that the asset could be acquired without damaging it, which had proven easier said than actually done but he had managed after quite a bit of work if he was honest. It was worth it, worth it to get his position back and to earn the good graces of the Order. He did better as a pilot. 

He was escorted to the general’s office and he kept the containment box under his arm carefully secured as he knocked on the door, his uniform not an inch out of place. 

“Come in,” Hux called, allowing the doors to open using a panel on his desk.

The major stepped inside the office and sat the box down on the general’s desk with a faint smile tugging at his lips. “The asset as requested, General Hux,” he stated carefully, not letting too much of that pride in his accomplishment show. He could only imagine why the general would want such an asset. 

Reaching forward, he allowed his hand to hover over the box, not quite touching it yet. “Well done,” he said, his voice steady yet low. “I’ll make sure you get a glowing commendation, Major,” his gaze flickered up. Before he could speak another word, Phasma’s helmet appeared as a holo to his right.

“General Hux, your presence is needed on the Bridge,” the Captain said clearly through the modulation in her helmet. 

He nodded, and turned off the communication. “Seems our meeting is cut short,” he motioned for the Major to leave his office. 

The Major gave a curt nod of his head. “Of course, General Hux. I hope the asset serves you well,” he said simply as he turned to leave. Though of course, he did hope that he’d hear sooner rather than later that he’d be allowed to pilot once again.


	62. Levelled Playing Field

Their orders had been clear once they had commed in to say they were nearly back. Dameron and 87 were to go back to their quarters until the general debriefed He had wanted her account first to make sure everything lined up. Upon arrival, Rey was informed that the general was on the bridge, and that she was to wait for him in his office. Each time she had given a report to him directly, it had been in his office so far and it wasn’t like she didn’t know the code to get in. She’d spent more time in that office than she had most places on this ship other than the training room or their bedrooms. 

Typing the code into the door, Rey strode in and took a seat in front of his desk. One leg crossed over the other as she leaned back in her chair, her fingers brushing along her saber’s hilt. This one felt like it belonged to her and she intended to thank the general for the opportunity to build her own. 

When the doors opened, the figure that stormed through was the very opposite of the general. Ren’s attire was a mess still fresh from battle. When he’d returned to the ship, he’d been told the man had wanted to see him, and though he felt better than he had on their last encounter, he was still more than willing to choke the red head if only out of spite.

Mud and blood trailed behind him from his boots and the hem of his cloak as he took in the room. Armitage was nowhere to be found, and sat before his desk was a pristine woman he knew all too well.

“You’re back,” his voice came out modulated from his helmet still placed on his head.

That voice, even modulated she knew it rather well, had her glancing up and over her shoulder at him. Studying him a moment that cool look of accomplishment dissolved into a slight glare as she gave a curt nod. 

“I am. I see you’ve been...busy,” she stated simply. There wasn’t the same level of distaste that Hux would have when speaking to him, but she did have a level of distance in her voice. 

He didn’t expect her to be warm, but it still stung to hear that distance in her tone. “You had your mission, I had mine,” he shrugged, choosing to ignore the shift between them. Instead he removed his helmet and settled it on Hux’s desk, a few droplets of grim falling on the pristine desk. Perfect.

Looking him over she almost lifted a brow. It was almost as if he enjoyed being covered in the blood of their enemies. “So we did,” she stated simply, keeping that distance as she turned away from him once again, her arms loosely crossing over her chest. Part of her wanted to ignore him and yet another wanted to yell at him for what he’d done, it had her tapping her boot clad foot against the floor. 

After so long with the bond block in place, he hadn’t bothered to dig as he noted that tap of her boot on the ground, the way she looked away from him. “Rough mission or are you still angry?” 

That question had her look back at him, narrowing her eyes at him. “Why wouldn’t I still be angry with you,” she asked, her voice a bit sharper again as she let her gaze meet his. “I didn’t agree to being left tied down to the bed like a used toy.”

Ren’s features were impassible. “Did Armitage not release you moments later?” 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “What he did doesn’t excuse how you treated me,” she nearly hissed the words, though she refused to show that hurt at the moment. “If you’re angry with the general, take it out on him and not me for following orders like both of you taught me.”

“He gave you rope to hang yourself with, and you took it,” he hissed. “And you’re going to act like I’m the only one at fault? For giving you something you want from me.”

“For this? Absolutely. I wanted you, Ren. I even told you the night he had both of us that you didn’t have to do what he did. But let me tell you something,” she hissed and leaned towards him, keeping eye contact. “At least Hux never left me wanting after making me beg. How would you feel if I had done that to you?”

He held her gaze as she leaned in. She was frustrating, and still he couldn’t keep away. 

A bitter laugh left her as she straightened back up. “Don’t pretend you wouldn’t be furious if I got you so close to release and then left you tied to a bed. At least if I did it you wouldn’t end up with the evidence of it covering your skin.”

“Considering how wet you’ve left my bed, that last part isn’t exactly true.” It was easier to pick at a technicality than deal with the reality of his fuck up. 

She flushed, a mix of anger and embarrassment at that as she narrowed her eyes at him. “And each time I’ve been in your bed we’ve both been satisfied rather than it being one sided. For someone that keeps insisting that I’m not a plaything, you certainly treated me like one.”

“I can rectify your lack of pleasure over that desk if it will relieve your aggravations,” he gritted. “You’re not a plaything, though you certainly like to ignore who actually treats you like a pawn, I was merely more honest about it.”

Anger boiled through her and she moved to stand. “If you think that would relieve anything at the moment you’re more daft than bantha fodder,” she growled as she glared at him. 

“At least the general didn’t use my body as a way to send a message. While you had the nerve to take out your anger on me, leave me in that bed covered in your seed, unsatisfied, bound and unable to move. Used, humiliated, furious, and hurt, you bucket head,” she snapped, her voice getting louder with each exchange. 

At that moment, he would have gladly taken the cover of his helmet. Swallowing down, he stood and towered over her. “Perhaps next time you’re not being used, you can shut your mind,” he hissed back.

“Please,” Hux drawled. “Don’t let me interrupt…” How long he’d been standing there, he wasn’t about to say, but the mirth on his face was enough to say he’d heard enough. “I do so enjoy watching you struggle with verbiage,” he looked at Kylo, almost taunting him in that angered state of his.

Hux’s voice nearly startled Rey and she glanced at him as she straightened her posture and tried to school her expression again. “General Hux,” she greeted before she glanced back at Ren. “Perhaps you should have told me that was a problem and I would have realized. It’s not my fault you have all the communication skills of a Jawa.”

“Now that you mention it,” the general taunted. As he watched that hand rise from the commander’s side, he reached for his collar and loosened it. 

Ren squeezed the air but nothing seemed to be happening. Confusion clear on his features.

The brunette blinked herself, looking a little startled that nothing happened as she glanced between the two men.

“Something wrong Ren?” He asked, incapable of concealing his mirth, though there was something predatory to his appearance.

The commander held his cold gaze on the man as he slowly realized his connection to the Force was nil. “How?”

That one word question had her frown slightly as she closed her eyes, taking in a slow breath as she reached out to the Force and felt...nothing. There was a level of vulnerability that brought as her eyes snapped open.

“Such eloquence. Hopefully you’ll be more specific in your report,” Hux snapped, taking a seat at his desk. There was a hint of warmth in his gaze as he looked at Rey. “And I notice you’ve succeeded in your endeavors.” 

Rey slowly took her seat across from Hux once again as she took in a slow breath and nodded her head. “I did, sir. As did 87,” she replied though she glanced back at Ren and then back at the general. “Is there a reason that neither myself nor the commander can wield the Force in your office?”

“Call it an experiment,” he answered. “I might not be able to sanction Ren for his latest aggravations, but here,” he met the man’s gaze. “I dare say we’re finally matched.” The tone was equal parts threat and invitation. 

Ren shot forward, hands on the desk. “You think you have an edge on me? You sit behind a desk,” he spat accusingly. He couldn’t remember the time he had seen Hux in the field, let alone outside of some sort of transport.

“Are you challenging me, Ren?” The look on the general's face was like that of a lothcat having cornered its prey. Still he made no motion to rise just yet. 

She actually snorted at the two of them. She’d been training with Hux the last few days and she knew what he was capable of. “Should I leave then? I’d rather not get in the middle of another fight between the two of you.”

“You’ll stay right where you are and Commander Ren will sit himself down if he knows what’s best,” he hissed not shifting his gaze

Ren didn’t tear his gaze from Hux’s, still considering hopping over that desk.

“Sit. Down.”

Hux’s voice was hard. Every bit the curt general he was known to be. His patience was wearing thin. 

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes but simply settled in her seat, one leg crossed over the other. It was strange not feeling the Force at her disposal but it also dampened that bond. As long as the general was doing whatever he was doing, she couldn’t sense Ren. 

Kylo Ren bit the inside of his cheek, his fingers tapping against the desk as he made his decision. “I don’t need the Force to choke you,” he said, reminding the other man. “But I suppose it can wait,” he scoffed.

Rather than engage the commander Hux turned his attention on the young woman before him.

Keeping her focus on the general and her data pad, she sent over her report. “Well, now that this has been settled for now, I’m sending you a copy of my report General Hux. The Spire is mostly deserted, but they had the supplies we were looking for and I decided to bring more of the parts back so the trip would not need to be made again if something were to arise.”

Looking over the information she sent over, he nodded. For some time he was silent, merely glancing over the logs he hadn’t had a chance to study. “Dameron wasn’t a problem then?” he asked.

While the pair were engaged, Ren couldn’t help but notice the new hardware on Rey’s hip. Different from the saber he had sent her to build with his forger. It only soured his mood even more for the redhead across from them.

“Dameron was oddly subdued and stayed out of the way. Perhaps rescuing 87 was good for the pilot,” she offered with a slight shrug, though as Ren looked at her she glanced over at him as well. “Yes?”

“Just admiring your new weapon,” he said cooly, meeting her gaze.

“It is rather lovely, isn’t it? Dual blade,” she said simply in reply before glancing back to the general. “87’s is more standard until he gets used to the weapon.”

“Hopefully Dameron continues being an asset,” the general said simply.

“Untried, but there will be time to change that,” Ren said, ignoring the other man.

“He seems to be adjusting, sir. He might be more useful than thought,” she drawled before she glanced back at Ren again. “I’m sure there will be. Especially while on the general’s detail.”

Ren chuckled darkly. “A detail he plans to stunt with whatever he’s found,” he shot Hux a look. 

“I could fight before using the Force, I can do it again if this experiment continues. I don’t rely on it,” she half jabbed at Ren before she focused back on the general. “I trust my report was as detailed as you require,” she stated with a gesture to his data pad. 

“It was,” the general nodded before turning to Ren. “I’m not stunting my detail, it’s meant to stunt you, specifically. Especially in my quarters,” he explained without qualm. “Though I may extend it to the bridge with your track record.”

“Is that so?”

“You might be covered in swamp, Ren, but your attacks on my person have become dreadfully predictable. You’re biding your time now tells me I’ve made the right call. Now unless you plan to prove to us that you don’t need the Force to get anything done, I suggest you give your report, and kriff off.”

She actually started to grin just a little bit and crossed one leg over the other. “I suppose if the two of you fight I could stay to witness it, make sure neither of you actually kills the other.”

“Taris needs a new government,” he said, taking a stand, unclipping his cape and setting his sword down. “Would you like to stand for me to knock you down, or does being close to the floor feel more comfortable?”

Rey’s eyes widened in shock at that as she glanced up at Ren and then glanced over at Hux.

Hux chuckled, settling down his blaster. Rather than answer, he stepped away from his desk and moved to the commander. The other man no sooner opened his lips to speak that Hux’s hand fisted and left his side, colliding with the man’s gut before his other one landing against that stupid square jaw of his.

It wasn’t long that the pair were locked in battle, both landing quite a few hits on the other, but there was a viciousness to Hux’s assaults.

As the fight got more heated, Rey got up and moved to the other side of the office, her gaze following every strike that they collided into each other. Both of them seemed more evenly matched than she would have expected. 

Kylo took more of the hits than he dodged, used to taking hits but Hux had more power than he thought the ginger would have. Delivering another punch to the man’s gut he tried not to snarl in frustration at this situation. The man was infuriating at the best of times, and this wasn’t anywhere close to that.

With a few well placed punches, Hux got Ren where he wanted him, a knee colliding in just the right place before bringing him down until his boot was on Ren’s neck.

Kylo gripped the edges to keep some of the weight off his windpipe. 

Hux wiped his lower lip and looked down at the commander. “Ready to yield?”

Rey was a little tense as she looked between the two. “I think you’ve made your point to him, General Hux.”

“Have I?” he looked at Rey. “I suppose,” he sighed. “Get him out of my sight,” he ordered.

She straightened a little bit at that but gave a nod of her head as she tucked her data pad into the interior pocket of her uniform. “Yes, sir,” she carefully agreed as she walked over to the pair of them and offered Ren her hand, her expression still guarded. 

Taking his boot from the man’s throat, Hux returned to his desk. “Don’t forget the bucket,” he pointed to the helmet there. 

Ren gritted his teeth. His ego was as bloodied and bruised as his body. Slowly he reached for her hand, and paused as he noted that expression. Rather than close the gap he struggled to bring himself up. 

As he tried to struggle his way up she rolled her eyes and took his hand herself to haul him up as she picked up the helmet. “Yes, sir. If you need anything else from me, I’ll likely be in my quarters,” she stated to the general before she started out of the office, still carrying Ren’s helmet. 

Hux nodded, trying not to smirk as Ren shrugged her off. There was something pleasurable about watching him struggle for once.

The shrug off had her rolling her eyes, but she had his helmet tucked under her arm as she left Hux’s office and moved out into the hall. 

Ren was silently seething as he walked back towards his chambers, Rey in tow. Why she even bothered was beyond him, obviously she wanted nothing to do with him. At least for the foreseeable future. Time had done little to dampen the aggravation both of his lovers felt for him.

Once they were close to his door, she offered him the helmet that she had in her hands, though she looked him over. There was bruising to his face and there was that impulse to help him treat them since she was willing to bet there were more on him. 

His gaze caught the helmet before it noted her watching him. He reached for it, the effort to keep his arm steady more considerable than he was willing to admit. Rather than speak, he merely gave a grunt, starting to turn. He didn’t expect her to join him, so he didn’t really bother.

A sigh left her lips at that but she followed after him, outside of the general’s office she could _feel_ the bond again along with the faintest hints of pain. “I’m coming to help with your injuries. Or has your med kit been depleted again so I’ll have to fetch my own?”

There was a tightness in his chest at that, but he ignored it. “Should be in good standing,” he muttered, not stopping her from following. “Haven’t been around,” he shrugged. The supplies on the Buzzard were another thing entirely.

As she followed him in, she went straight for the wall panel and opened it to get the med kit with a nod of her head as she started to look through it. “How long were you with the Knights?”

“Not as long as you were off getting a new weapon,” he responded. But close to. Hux hadn’t exactly been the most pleasant to be around with her gone.

“I hadn’t anticipated to be gone for so long. Dameron was odd company,” she shook her head as she moved over to the bed then glanced at Kylo. “You should shower before I treat these. It’s almost as if you were trying to get all of the blood on you…”

Ren set his helmet down on the table and let the pieces of his attire fall to the ground one at a time. Feeling completely depleted, he physically turned on the shower rather than using the Force as he normally did. 

For some time he stayed under the spray, allowing the hot water to drench his locks. The water that fell from his person created a river of red at his feet, coiling down the drain. When he finally emerged, a few cuts and bruises was all that was left to show from the events of the day.

Rey actually took a seat on the bed and set out the med kit with a salve for bruises, things to clean his cuts, and was going through her data pad as she waited. Though the longer he took, the more she started to get inside her own head, her fingers brushing the hilt of her new weapon. It wasn’t until Kylo was back in the room that she looked up and blinked slightly. Well, he was still naked and she’d be lying if she said that her anger at him made him less attractive. 

Trying to focus on just his bruises and cuts there was the faintest pink in her cheeks as she looked him over. “Not as bad as I thought, I should have realized the vast majority of that blood wasn’t yours.”

“You don’t take down a government building without taking a few hits,” he shrugged. It was almost like he had needed an excuse to explain his loss to Hux.

Looking over at him she simply lifted a brow. “I didn’t think you wouldn’t. Come sit down so I can clean up your cuts,” she sighed. 

He made his way to his bed and took a seat as she requested. “You don’t have to do this,” he offered quietly.

“I know I don’t have to,” she stated and gave him a pointed look. “Despite my anger...you still mean something to me, Kylo. And I know you’d simply have showered and fallen into bed or gone straight back to work.”

She picked up a bit of the bacta spray to clean the cuts carefully, shifting a bit closer to him so she could do so.

He couldn’t look at her just yet, his sights lingering on the box between them, her thighs, her chest. “You mean something to me,” he risked a glance up. That was something he could admit rather forwardly.

Keeping her gaze on his chest as she picked up the salve, she had to actively focus not to look up into his gaze. “...I know. You didn’t act like it the last time we were around each other...but I know,” she said quietly as she started to smooth the salve over some of those bruises. 

“Wasn’t exactly planned, and then you were gone,” he managed lamely. At least it was a distraction from the sting of her ministrations.

Each of her touches was as careful as it could be as she applied the salve and then she glanced up at him through her lashes. “Is that an apology?”

“Would it help if it was?” he asked. It didn’t change what he’d done. 

She lifted a brow at him. “An apology helps if you mean it...and realize what you did was wrong,” she explained as she finished applying the salve and put things back into his kit.

He caught her wrist and kept it for a moment. “I know I went too far,” he admitted, which was taking an effort. He hadn’t meant to go so far, but then he hadn’t really been sure what to do once he’d gone there. Slowly, he brought her hand to his lips.

Rather than pull her wrist out of his grip, she looked back up at him and kept his gaze. “...Good. You did,” she asserted even as she stayed where she was and blushed a little more at that brush of his lips. He confused her, this bond confused her, and she was torn between wanting to curl up with him and wanting to pull away. 

“Does this mean you’ll be less angry with me?” he asked, tracing her hand with a finger.

She almost laughed. There were times with these questions where he seemed younger than she was. “A little.”

“I suppose I’ll have to find a way to change that.”

“You’ll manage,” she said simply and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

He squeezed her hand back. “Can I convince you to stay?”

Normally it was an order, normally it was almost expected. Her thumb lightly brushed along the back of his hand. “I...suppose so.”

He didn’t pull so much as invite her in closer. “Good,” he breathed.

She paused for just a moment before she moved a bit closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. This man was such a conundrum. 

Turning his head he claimed her lips. It wasn’t the usual demand. No, it was far more gentle. Maybe more so than he intended between the fatigue he felt and just the emotional exhaustion of the past few weeks.

The gentle kiss caught her off guard, but she kissed him back, her fingers of her free hand gently brushing along his cheek. It was barely even a touch, almost a ghost of one.

Eyes closing, he focused on those light brushes, his palm cupping her cheek.

Breaking the kiss slowly, she drew back enough to look at him, fingers still lightly brushing his cheek. 

“How long has it been since you got decent rest, Kylo?”

“Last time you were in my bed,” he admitted. Sleep hadn’t exactly been a priority.

“You need to stop running yourself into the ground,” she chided slightly as she picked up the med kit and went to put it away. 

As she did, he slipped between the sheets. “As if any of us know how to do that,” he scoffed, settling carefully on his side to avoid some of the bruising. 

In theory she knew how to do that, but apparently she worked almost as hard as they did. She put away the med kit, put her blaster and her new saber down on the table and let her hair down, starting to unbraid it slowly. 

“Learning that might be best,” she half teased as she teased out her hair and started unlacing her boots. 

“You offering to teach me?” he asked almost playfully, enjoying how her hair looked out of their severe ties.

A bit of a smile curved her lips at that and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m not sure you’d listen even if I was,” she shook her head as she hung up her jacket and her belt next before stripping out of her pants next. Everything she took off that wasn’t going to be worn again was sent down the laundry chute. 

Beneath his breast, he could feel his heart race, watching as she slowly stripped out of every piece of her uniform. Part of him wondered if he’d been given some good meds. If he’d been told earlier in Hux’s office that she would be here doing that, he would have laughed. Now? His mouth was dry. “Was never good at listening…”

“I’m not surprised,” she stated as she glanced over at him before she unwrapped her bindings and put them down on the table. Rather than come to bed completely nude as she sometimes did, she grabbed one of his shirts and kept on her basics. The shirt was pulled on as she walked back to the bed and pulled back the blanket to get in. “You’re also not great at the talking.”

Although it was a bit of a sting that she dressed herself, he couldn’t deny enjoying the sight of her in one of his shirts. _Mine_. The word crept up in his mind as he shifted as if he needed to give her space. 

“Better with the fighting,” he said quietly. “Usually,” he shrugged realizing Hux had handed him his ass, but then, Hux hadn’t gone several rounds down on the planet below.

“The talking is a skill you should develop,” she lightly chastised as she moved closer to him in bed. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his hair and brushed it back from his face. 

His arm draped over her, tucking her against his chest to suppress the shiver of her nimble fingers. Talking wasn’t something he enjoyed doing. He normally favored actions, though he hadn’t done so well with those either lately.

“I should?” 

Ren studied her face a moment before brushing his nose to hers.

“I think so,” she relaxed a little bit. Despite her anger, he was still so comfortable to be around. It was like they simply..fit.

Rey brushed her nose to his and slowly shifted to press another gentle kiss to his lips. “Especially when you have something to express that actions can only express so well,” she explained on a breath against his lips. 

His gaze flickered to meet hers and stare at those lips so very close to his. Gently he kissed her, his hand reaching to comb through her hair.

“Actions often go further than words,” he reminded gently. His father hadn’t exactly been forward with his feelings. It wasn’t something he was well versed in. With feather light touches he traced down her spine over the fabric of his shirt. “Unless you wanted a specific verbal exchange…” He pulled back to look at her. Of course he knew how he felt, but that didn’t mean she would...no could ever feel that way, especially not after their last encounter.

“They do, but pairing them together makes it stronger,” she replied even as her eyes started to fall closed as his hand traced over her spine. Each time they were close she felt like a piece of herself was fitting back into place. With the Force blocked out in Hux’s quarters she hadn’t felt or missed it, but blocking their bond had taken a lot of effort without that bubble. 

The implications of Kylo’s words had her open her eyes to look at him and she couldn’t help but flush a bit, her cheeks more red than pink. She cared for him, deeply, but she wasn’t sure what that translated to. Not really. “I know better than to want too much…” if she wanted too much it could be taken away. 

“What’s too much?” The words escaped before he could stop them. Deep down he knew she was his, and yet, he would be daft to think she could ever just want him. Not with how close she’d gotten to Hux. 

Rey blushed a little bit more at that as her fingers brushed through those dark locks. Both of them. Too much was wanting to keep both of them and mean something to both of them, to be more than just a valued bed partner. All those thoughts swirled in her mind but she didn’t voice them as she gently kissed him again. 

At times like this, he wasn’t sure if he projected or imagined things that seemed to echo in between their bond. Instead, he just kissed her. Slow at first, though there was more to it as he deepened the exchange. A hint of need. Kissing was easier than feelings.

She allowed him to deepen the kiss a bit further, her fingers still brushing through his hair as they kissed a little while longer. Touching was easier than telling him how she believed she felt, touching was easier than telling Hux nearly anything to do with feelings at all. 

Breaking the kiss, she sighed as she pressed her forehead to his, mulling over that question a bit longer. “You ask complicated questions.”

“Do I now?” he breathed, licking his lips to stop himself from kissing her again. “Sounds to me like you also see words as overrated,” he offered. She hadn’t exactly answered him, they had never truly answered beyond what they had allowed the other to feel. That sort of reciprocation only they could share.

Rey took in a slow breath as her fingers trailed down through his hair and along the back of his neck. “Words are complicated, not overrated….Clearly we can’t rely on the Force for everything,” she countered quietly.

He held back a bitter laugh at that. “Apparently.” He didn’t think she meant to remind him of a few moments prior, but there they were. “It doesn’t have to be complicated.” Though what exactly he was referencing was a bit of a blur to himself. 

“What doesn’t? This is all rather complicated,” she countered gently but pulled back enough to look at him, meeting his gaze with a bit more gentleness than she had since that night.

His fingers tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear and licked his lips. “This,” he looked at her eyes, as if searching for something. “I’m not going anywhere..."

Her heart started to hammer in her chest as she looked at him, trying not to overthink anything. “...Even if I had anywhere else to go...I wouldn’t go anywhere,” she admitted quietly. 

That was something that surprised him to an extent, but mostly, relief filled him. “So what’s left to complicate things?” he asked.

“A few things...how much is us and how much is that bond, Hux,” she muttered, nuzzling in against his neck lightly, tucking herself in against his chest. 

“Does it have to be either or? The bond I mean,” he watched her carefully. “I fought it at first,” he admitted. “I block it when you need your space,” he continued lamely. The next part however… “Are you...not content with the current arrangement?”

“I...suppose it doesn’t. I tried fighting when you first had me here,” she added, knowing that he knew that. “You do, we’ve gotten better.” The last part was more difficult. She was more gentle with Kylo..”You’d be alright with it staying like this?” 

He slipped a leg between hers and brought her closer. “Would I rather have you all to myself? Probably,” he admitted. “I can live with the current arrangement,” he said quietly. Having part of her was better than none of her. He didn’t even mind Hux at times.

As she was brought in she shivered and tilted her head up to look at him. “Well...good,” she breathed before pressing a kiss to his jaw. “But you need to rest now. You can worry about any lingering anger from or the general later,” she pressed. 

“He planning to try again?” he asked, forehead against hers.

“Not sure. It’s possible. He is quite tired of you trying to choke him,” she drawled with a half smile. 

Ren nipped along her jawline. “I can’t help enjoying it.” His voice was a purr, fingers brushing her throat.

A shiver rolled through her as her breath hitched slightly at that light brush. “Do you?”

His lips pressed a kiss under her chin. “Choking Hux? A lot.” he breathed.

Closing her eyes, she smiled a little bit more. “And why do you like choking the general so?”

“Why do you like being rough handled?” he asked.

That wasn’t something she had an answer to, not completely, and it had her cheeks warm back up to red. “Might be because of...the first time,” she offered with a slight shrug. 

Ren touched her gently. “Maybe,” he offered. 

He didn’t have the answers. Sometimes he didn’t mind ceding the control, not having to think, Hux knew how to do that. More often than not, he enjoyed choking the ever loving kriff out of the general.

Rey leaned into his touch with a soft sigh. “Letting someone else take over is nice too,” she admitted, cheeks still a bright red. She knew he wasn’t judging her but she didn’t know exactly what to do about this whole thing other than not overthink it. 

“It can be,” he agreed, brushing her cheek where heat blossomed. “Though perhaps next time, I’ll let you be on top for once.”

That caught her attention a little bit, normally she was only on top if one of them _commanded_ her to ride them. She looked up at him and smiled faintly. “I think I’d enjoy that…”

“I’m sure I will,” he smirked.

“Sleep first, Kylo,” she almost giggled and kissed him gently again. 

Truth be told, he was exhausted. Beyond tired really. With a nod, he tucked her against him and rested his head against hers. “Rest well."

As she was tucked in she trailed her fingers down his back gently and smiled lightly. “Mhmm,” she sounded , letting her eyes slowly close. It was early but until she had another job she was going to enjoy a little downtime.


	63. Connection and Vulnerability

After going to sleep much earlier than either of them was accustomed to, Rey actually let herself indulge in the feeling of getting to be in bed with him. He was warm and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t sleep better when she was in bed with one or both of them. With her eyes closed, and that bind on their bond a little looser, she sighed with a bit of contentment. 

Nose tucked in her lengths of chestnut strands, he breathed in her scent that mingled with the staleness of space. When she was in his arms like this, it was easier to let go. It wasn’t always that way, not when he had had to fight their bond, a release both his body and mind had needed. Against his chest, she felt warm and supple. Deep breaths filled his lungs, pressing him closer as he succumbed to his circadian rhythm. How long he remained tangled with her, he didn’t know, though appreciative by the lack of his alarm.

It was earlier than she had gotten up with either of them before. She’d slept rather soundly and her fingers found their way back into his hair, brushing through it as she breathed him in. When she was away she missed this, missed both of them, still, part of her had craved the closeness. 

Ren rolled closer to her, nuzzling as he remained caught between sleep and consciousness. Dreams lingered on the edges of his memory he would soon forget. In that moment, he felt both reality and fiction. Callused hands touched and traced her figure both in his mind and in his bed.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips, this was so much more gentle and unrushed than anything else they’d done. Tilting her head and pressed a kiss to his neck, then trailed up to his jaw. Each brush of her lips gentle, the remaining anger she felt for him forgotten for the moment. 

Every touch and kisse drew more awareness to his actions, of the woman in his bed. A smile of his own spread as she continued to dote on his with soft warm lips. Hand settling on the small of her back as he pulled her with him. Rolling onto his back to settle her atop him. Lazily he let his eyes flutter open, indulging in the sight of her there. Part of him had feared it another dream, but even he wasn't so imaginative.

The roll had her gasp softly, and her eyes finally opened. She looked down at him. He was handsome, his hair fanned out slightly on the pillow. Rey smiled a bit more and leaned in to brush her lips to his. “Morning,” she breathed softly. 

“Morning,” he purred back, smoothing up and down her back.

“Mmm, sleep well?” Her lips trailed along his jaw gently from his lips as she let her fingers trail over his shoulder and down his side. 

He nodded, returning her gentle kisses, slowly gripping her hips. There was no point hiding his desires, not through the bond or the few bouts of fabric that shielded her from him.

The feeling of him hardening beneath her had blush dusting her cheeks. Smiling a bit more, she sat up. Brushing her hair back from her face she watched him before stripping out of his shirt she had on and tossed it aside. 

Laying back he drank in her nearly nude form sat atop him. He reached to touch her, giving her breasts a squeeze. 

“Definitely enjoying this,” he teased gently, rolling his hips up.

The light roll had her breath hitch before she let her fingers trace along his chest, avoiding bruises with a bit of a smirk. “I’m sure you are...this is a better way to start the day than training,” she drawled as she leaned down to claim his lips in a kiss. 

Though the bruising was lighter he’d likely need a day or two to heal completely. Still, he would no sooner deny this moment than he would fight injured. 

“Much,” he agreed, toying with the edges of her basics, considering just tearing them off her to not have to have her move.

She nipped at his bottom lip with a bit more of a smile. “Glad we’re in agreement,” she half teased before she kissed him again, grinding her hips into him slowly. 

That grind had him groan with want. Biting on his lower lip he tore at the last bit of clothing between them. When he met that kiss, it was with hunger. A need that had been building for weeks. 

Each sound he made had her grin as she kissed him back, not nearly as hungry for him as he was for her, but there was that edge of longing. There was a part of her that would always crave and need him and she wasn’t about to deny that now. 

Mornings like these didn’t happen nearly as often as he’d like them to. Without wasting a moment he reached between them, slipping digits against her folds, exploring with teasing motions. She felt like the finest satin, warm and welcoming.

A soft moan left her lips as she arched into his hand, slowly heating up for him with the same hunger he held for her. She nipped at his bottom lip and let her hands trace down his chest. They didn’t have to rush. 

Ren nipped her back, his tongue darting forward to claim her mouth as he continued to touch her. Her warmth around his digits made him yearn for more. Without parting from their kiss, he pulled away to seize his length. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t align himself yet, opting to feel and trace her slick heat.

Rey rocked her hips back and forth across the tip of his length, moaning softly into the kiss as one hand moved to tangle in his hair. The more they touched, the hotter she became. Her desire was building to match his with each touch, her tongue delving into his mouth in a way that nearly simulated what they’d soon be doing. 

Heated from the exchange, a deep desire compelled him to close that gap. The way her tongue mirrored his actions had him delay the urge a while longer. Lips against hers in a bruising exchange, fingers tangled in her hair as he could no longer stand their taunting acts. When he finally allowed himself to fill her, it had a maelstrom of feelings collide against any lingering barriers he held from her mind. The proximity, the intimacy, the moment he had sheathed himself fully, he couldn’t tell where he began and she ended.

A soft cry left her as he filled her with that one move, her hips grinding down into him, adding a delicious bit of friction to their motions. Cheeks pink with desire, she broke their kiss to look at him. Her fingers brushed through his hair and down along his cheek before she slowly eased up just a bit, the shift in position making him feel like he was deeper for just a moment. 

Holding back a moan she slowly started to lift her hips before sinking back down on him. Emotions and sensations bled across that bond they had. It almost had her tremble as she started with a slow pace. “...Block out the bond...or this will be over far too soon,” she almost moaned the words, voice already breathy. 

He knew she was right. “...Trying,” he groaned, having trouble focusing on anything but how amazing she felt like this, her weight adding to the sensations rippling through his broad frame. Seizing her hips he kept her still a moment, resting his forehead against hers as he worked to dampen the bond at the very least. 

She almost whined, holding back the sound as she bit down on her bottom lip and kept her forehead pressed to his. Taking in a slow breath, she worked to keep the bond blocked as well. After being away from him for so long, she wanted to take her time and actually enjoy their time together. 

With laboured breath he lay there a moment longer before coercing her hips up slowly, keeping a firm hold on them. _It’s getting harder to block,_ the thought couldn’t help but slip between them. It wasn’t a complaint, not even a question. He’d realized it when he’d fought it, the more he did, the harder it became. 

Hearing him clearly after blocking that bond for days felt strangely comforting, though she shivered as he eased her up. Keeping that slow pace as she lifted her hips she sank down on him just as slowly with a soft moan of pleasure. It was like the more they fought it, the more entangled they became each time they allowed those blocks down again. 

He wondered if they’d ever learn to manage it, to keep that open channel between them and extend their moments like this. The slow motions helped him keep steady.

“Kylo,” she moaned as she watched him, keeping that slow pace for now so neither of them got overwhelmed. Her hands rested on his chest, helping her move as she resisted the urge to grind down each time he filled her completely. 

“Mmm, Rey,” he called back, keeping his hips down to the mattress to not get carried away. His fingers dug into her hips as he guided her over him. He swallowed down, his chest rising and falling with every ragged breath. This time was such a stark difference from the last. She always felt good, but this, it was like that pull of hyperspeed. Being so close to her, physically, metaphysically, it made the galaxy feel as though it was as it should be, in perfect harmony.

Encouraged by his keeping steady, Rey started to slowly increase the pace of how she rose and fell over him. Her nails lightly dug into his chest, careful not to hit any bruises though it was almost second nature not to touch them. That bond helped guide her motions, helped keep her from hurting him, and she couldn’t help but feel like things were falling into place. This connection was how they were supposed to feel. 

A thought his mind gladly echoed in agreement. He might not have had any experience beyond her and their shared lover, but this, this was right. _Mine._ He couldn’t hold the thought back, the single word that always arose when he was with her.

 _And you’re mine._ The answering thought whispered through the bond even as she blushed. That possessiveness she’d felt when she had seen him with that princess remembered for a moment. Leaning in she nipped at his lips before claiming them in a heated kiss while she kept her pace steady.

He nodded in response, perhaps more so with the flicker of that time in Snoke’s boudoir. _Nothing happened,_ his thoughts countered with the missing pieces. _Yours_ , he pressed forward as much as he did the assertion that she was his. Every fall of her against his length only pushed that more forward in his mind. 

The returned statement hadn’t been expected in the least. She knew nothing happened and yet she had still been worried, knew that he cared but had still been livid with the last time they were together. Rather than focus on that though, she focused on him, the feel of him inside of her both physical and it felt like metaphysically as well. _Mine,_ she asserted again, deeper feeling behind that one word. 

Ren gripped her more tightly, rolling her hips against him every time she took him in fully. No matter how many times they were together, it was amazing. He would never tire of these moments. Rather than block, he merely gave himself to the bond. _Hers._ That’s what he was, as much as she was his. They belonged. Night and day. Life and death. The way her body took his, the way his filled hers. They were as entwined as a world and a moon, a system, a galaxy. The Force was working through them, it was in every limb that tangled, filling every space lingering between their lips.

There were going to be bruises along her hips and she didn’t care, didn’t mind it at all as long as it kept them close together. Her hips added a grind down between every few thrusts, another moan leaving her. Those thoughts fit, lined up, and soothed part of her. No matter what, he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him. It was a startling contrast to what she had thought this was before and yet she still had no idea what this bond was. That was a concern for another time. 

_So good,_ she thought as another moan left her lips. Forming words with her mouth was not something she’d be able to do for a little while, not with her trying to keep this going a bit longer. 

Whether the words were hers, or his, he couldn’t tell. She was good, this was good. Imperial Basic didn’t have the words he needed to express himself properly, but the bond did. That silent exchange that pursued with every meeting of their bodies.

The emotion that seemed to fill them both almost made her eyes tear up. There was such a sense of belonging and acceptance. She kissed him with that same feeling, not sure where her feelings ended and his began as she increased the pace of her hips falling over him again. More. She wanted all of him. 

Every breath he drew grew thicker to take in. Instead he focused on her plump welcoming lips. His hips tore from the mattress to push up into her. More of her. All of her. It was all he could ask for, all he truly wanted. 

As he thrust up into her, she moaned and one hand clutched into his hair while the other still pressed to his chest. She rocked down to him, increasing the pace with a bit more desperation, a hunger that she couldn’t ignore if she wanted to. 

A pace he gladly followed, biting at her as he continued to fill her. The abandon began setting him on a path he couldn’t pull away from. He wouldn’t be able to hold long as they went on, but he still did his best not to end this too quickly.

That bite had her moan louder and her nails dug into his chest as she kept up that more heated and rapid pace. Moans fell from her lips as she continued, starting to tremble under the feelings that continued to build up in her. 

Moans he echoed as his pleasure built up alongside hers. It wouldn’t be much longer. He could feel it. The way that warmth coursed through him, shot through his limbs and coiled in his gut. He nipped at her neck, a hand clasped to her shoulder while the other continued to guide her hips. His motions grew with abandon.

Tilting her head she encouraged him without words to bite her, to leave a mark on her, to keep going. Each encouragement was met with her keeping that pace even as her breathing came quicker. Her release was so close, both of them, it was building through her and making her feel so much warmer. 

And he did. His teeth sank into the side of her neck. His fingers left small constellations of bruises where he gripped her. If she went to the general that night, he wouldn’t have unmarred flesh to work with. She was his. A statement he left with every red mark that blossomed. Some would dissipate but many would linger beyond the confines of the bedroom.

“Rey,” he called, nearly choking on her name. It was as much a warning as it was praise.

“K-Kylo,” she nearly screamed his name as her inner walls tightened around him, her nails sinking into his skin, her hand tightening in his hair as her hips ground through that climax. 

His hips faltered as all that energy seemed to conglomerate in his length until he was lost to the build up. Every thrust into her pushing his seed forward as it left him in warm spurts. Kylo clung to her, groans falling from his lips as his features contorted from the exertion of it all.

Rather than climb off of him, Rey sank down further and laid down on his chest, her face nestled in against his neck. He was still inside of her and she didn’t feel like moving just yet as she caught her breath and just let herself breath. 

Heavily, his arms draped over her. The embrace one she wouldn’t easily get out of. Though he knew she had no intention of moving, the same way he had no intention of letting go. Not for some time. 

Though he never spoke the words, they lingered between them. What it was he felt. It was foreign to him and familiar. Much like a word sought in a different language, it teased the tip of his tongue. Its sense and existence tangible and yet its communication impossible.

Her eyes remained closed as her fingers played through his hair as she relaxed there on his chest. Those words bubbled right at the top of her consciousness, but she was scared to say it, scared that even with the bond that he might not be willing to say it, not willing to acknowledge what this was between them out loud. 

Clumsily, he reached to comb through her hair. His throat cleared, as if he would manage any sort of vocalization. Instead he kissed the top of her head, as though his lips could convey the sentiment through every tendril of hair on her head. 

The kiss had her smile a little bit more as she started to open her eyes to look at him, a gentleness to her expression. It felt like she was breathing him in with every inhale. 

Without pulling out, he turned her with him, pinning her to the bed. With his nose, he nudged against her cheek and neck before kissing her. Every brush of lip like a whispered promise.

A soft laugh left her at the roll, though she didn’t try to move out from under him. She kissed him back gently, letting him keep her pinned as those emotions echoed into the kiss with him as well.  
Every kiss led to another. He never wanted to leave this bed, though he knew he would have to. There’d be data to enter, reports to give, orders to give, but right then, all he wanted was to remain in this Force bubble they shared, lost to the waves of their bond.

Everything felt like it made sense here if she didn’t poke at it. If she didn’t overthink it. Kissing him was easy, being with him could be just as simple if she let it. Carefully moving one hand, she brushed her fingers through his hair and broke the kiss on a gentle sigh. Was this what that felt like? That emotion she could name but had no context for how it would feel?

Ren hadn’t always been isolated and ripe for the picking. There had been a time he’d felt what he thought was love. In his mother’s embrace, in the pride of his father’s eyes, under the tutelage of his uncle, and yet it had all been a lie hadn’t it. Just a means to train him like a weapon. Told to abandon all ties. Yet here in his bed, it was the deepest connection he’d felt. As a Jedi he hadn’t been allowed such things, but regardless of where it came from, it was the will of the Force. Who was he to deny it?

Rey looked up at him and traced her fingers along his jaw, brushed his cheek, and let her fingers brush through his hair. There was an openness and vulnerability to all of this from her. She was still learning to trust so implicitly in the Force. There was still that lingering fear that she’d be abandoned too, like she was on Jakku. But she could trust him, trust this, couldn’t she?

That openness had him look at her with an understanding he allowed her to glimpse. Though he might not have been left on a desert planet as a little better than an indentured slave, he’d seen his father’s back more than his face. Late nights where his mother found it more important to be in the Senate than at his side, and eventually, being placed with his Uncle only to find him with his saber pointed to his face.

“I won’t leave you,” he spoke. That was easier than the other words. It was a promise he knew he could keep.

A bit more of a smile curved her lips, a bit more relief rolling through her at that and she pressed a kiss to his jaw. Like she had said earlier, even if there was somewhere she could go...she wouldn’t. She was pretty sure that she loved him, that the feelings over their bond was love. 

“I believe you,” she breathed softly. 

Ren brushed his nose against hers. “Do you?” 

Rey watched him before pressing a kiss to his lips again. “Yes.”

A kiss he gladly maintained for a moment. A silent acceptance of her assurance. “Good,” he managed against her lips.

Her fingers brushed through his hair and her forehead rested to his as she basked a little bit longer in these feelings with him. 

He shivered at those tender touches.

“We need to get up before the general comes looking for us,” she murmured, but still made no move to move away from him as her fingers stroked down his back.


	64. Downtime

After their return, they’d been granted a few hours to unpack and freshen up. A courtesy Poe appreciated, and one he hadn’t been afforded often in the Resistance. Of course, back there he was a commander, not some assimilated pilot in a machine so big it threatened to swallow him whole. Every time he found himself in a new room without restraints on his person, that fear reared its ugly head.

Phasma’s glistening uniform had been unmistakable, and her helmet making her unreadable as she debriefed the crew that had been aboard their small side mission. It hadn’t been long, thankfully, and soon enough, he was walking the halls of the _Finalizer_ once more. He wasn’t a prisoner, but he wasn’t part of the mechanism that kept these flying citadelles afloat. At least he told himself that much, but hadn’t he been elbow to elbow with a handful of them only a few days ago? Did he not train with them? Out there, he knew the people that had once taken him in and followed him either disappeared, scattered, or died at its hand. Though it wasn't his own, it felt as though it might as well have been. But most of all, he had failed Leia.

His hand reached back to scratch his neck and the curls that were growing longer there. Just another difference he held from the crew with their carefully cut and maintained appearances.

87 had been allowed to go ahead of Poe since he would be debriefed by the general a bit later. Still, he had lingered in the hall that held their room. He wanted to hold him close and also make sure he wouldn’t bolt. Reading his lover’s actions would be easy if he used the advantage he had, though he couldn’t bring himself to do it to him. 

“Slacking?” Poe called to his lover with a wry corner smile. “Spending too much time with me,” he chuckled.

“Not slacking,” he drawled as he grabbed Poe’s arm once he was close enough and pulled him in. “We have a little bit of downtime...and there seems to be an argument in the general’s office. I’d rather not intrude,” he chuckled as he pulled him into their room.

Poe gladly followed his lover in. “When isn’t he tearing someone a new one,” he shrugged, letting his hands roam over Finn. He raised his gaze to meet his partners. “Downtime you say?” A boyish look on his features. Something easier to focus on than the truths that had bubbled in his mind.

A warble came from the corner of the room. Poe peaked over the troopers shoulder and beamed. “Missed you too, buddy,” he shot to the droid. 

“Well..it’s not him,” he explained as he closed the door behind them and smirked a bit at that boyish look. “Downtime. A few hours before I have to go talk to the general,” he chuckled. 

The warble from the room had him look over at the droid with a smile. “Hey BB,” he greeted quietly. 

“Glad to see you didn’t get into too much trouble,” Poe told his droid. “How about you recharge and we can catch up once we have a minute?”

BB-8 seemed to like the idea and after giving the pair a few beeps and warbles, moved to his corner to give them privacy.

Poe looked back to his partner. “Anything you had in mind?” His eyes followed where his hands smoothed over that broad chest. 

87 actually chuckled as the droid went into power save mode and he glanced back at him and let his hands trail from his partner’s arm, up his shoulder and then under his chin. “A few ideas come to mind,” he drawled before kissing him. 

Though they’d stolen moments aboard the other ship, they hadn’t had much time. Arms wrapping around his partners waist, Poe eagerly met those lips. He wanted to respond, but the only sound he could produce was a few soft groans of appreciation and desire.

Those groans were more than enough noise to get 87 started as he pulled him in closer and started to strip him out of his jacket carefully and tossed it aside. The trooper didn’t need everything to be in its “proper” place. He just needed one of them in their proper place on the bed. 

As the first clothing item was drawn, Poe retaliated to help strip his lover. Chaos was a state the pilot had strived in, one he had no trouble causing to the sterile quarters they shared by littering it with various garments.

The former trooper let his lover remove the jacket, his lips trailing along Poe’s jaw before he stripped off the pilot’s shirt next and then nipped at his collar bone. “Shower then bed or bed and then shower?”

“Bed,” he managed as he helped the trooper out of his shirt, closing the gap to get started on his pants as he claimed another kiss. They always seemed to make a mess.

That kiss had him groan as he started to walk them back towards their bed, more than happy to actually get time in bed with him rather than against a wall. 

As they closed the short distance, they stripped the last of their clothes along the way, Poe happily dragging his lover down with him as he let himself drop on the mattress.

87 gasped at being pulled down, but he rolled with Poe so the other man was on top of him as they kissed. His fingers brushed through his hair and then gripped there, keeping him close. 

Being on top didn’t bother the pilot, though it definitely had a cocky smile perking his lips. Pulling back, he sat up as he straddled the swarthy man beneath him. Slowly allowing his hands to roam every strong muscle on his chest. With a firm seize, he grasped his lover’s length, giving it a few pumps as he maintained his gaze.

A moan of pleasure left him as he arched up into Poe’s hand, his breath almost hitching as he looked up at him, keeping eye contact. It had been awhile since he handed the reins over to Poe. He so enjoyed it when he took over and he was more than alright with it after this last mission. Things were falling into place slowly but surely. 

Poe let his thumb roll over the man’s glans, biting the inside of his cheek as he worked out his next move. After training pilots, getting into the black, and now this, the fallen Resistance Pilot couldn’t help but wonder if they’d give him a matricule and a helmet next. It didn’t matter, he was going to enjoy this. Before he could allow his mouth to make some remark to get them both in trouble, the man shifted so he could take his lover into his mouth.

87 gasped before his hand tightened in Poe’s hair with another moan. “Kriff, Poe,” he almost whined as he tried to keep himself from arching into the other man’s mouth. It felt divine. After everything that had been going on, they both needed the break. Hopefully the more freedom they gave Poe, the more they realized he could be an asset. 

Taking him into his mouth was the easiest way to keep it from getting ahead of him. This was still odd to him. To see his lover in this position, to be a prisoner and not at the same time. He’d never seen eye to eye with the First Order, and he doubted he would. Still, what options did he have? Was this so much different from his earlier antics? Rather than think, he buried himself into Finn’s crotch, taking his length to the hilt as he fought the gag reflex kicking in. His fist firm in the sheets as he calmed and pulled up only to repeat the motion. He did it a few more times, getting him slick before pulling off. 

“Get the lube,” he demanded, a little breathless, his hand pumping that length over and over.

Finn ‘s eyes had fluttered closed, his head falling back against the bed as his one free hand fisted in the sheets. It took him a moment or two with deep breaths before he did as he was told, grabbing the lube from the bedside table as he looked at Poe with such a look of hunger, longing, and affection that he thought might just burst with them. 

Poe didn’t hesitate to take the bottle, a wry smile on his lips as he did. He pulled away only long enough to squeeze some of it into his palm to lather over his own length. His motions were swift as he aligned himself, easing himself into the other man as he wrapped a hand around the man’s length again.

Finn arched up into him and let his hands trace over Poe’s shoulders, through his hair, wanting to touch more and more of him. “Kriff,” he groaned softly as he was slowly filled by the other, his teeth lightly digging into his bottom lip. 

“Oh I plan to do more than just kriff you,” he promised, timing his hips and his hand as he thrust into Finn.

A soft whimper left him at that and he rolled his hips into him as he watched him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip a bit more. 

Each sound was music to his ears. On par with the sound of a fighter soaring through the blue into the black. Leaning forward he forced his lips to stop that biting. His kisses demanding the attention. 

A soft whimper that turned into a moan of pleasure left him as he kissed him back. One hand traveled up into Poe’s hair, tangling there while the other dug into his shoulders some. 

Shivers tendriled down his spine and through his back, the mix of bruising sensation with the light tug in his hair spurred him on further. His kisses mixed with light nips as he lost himself into his partner.

“So good,” he moaned against his lover’s lips and nipped back at him, his body rocking to meet the thrusts into him, though he almost arched. It was clear he wasn’t sure if he wanted to arch into his hand or rock into his thrusts. 

Poe reveled in that uncertainty in his partner. Enjoying the sight of him incapable of deciding where he wanted to feel him more as he continued to lead a pleasurable assault against him. Dipping forward, he doted on Finn’s neck, whispering sweet nothings against his heated skin. How wonderful he felt, how much he wanted to make him fall apart. He held nothing back as he continued to fill him, to stroke him.

Finn tilted his head for him, moaning his name once again. He had no problem being loud with just how his lover made him feel. As bad as it sounded, having Poe here was the best part of all of this. Without his lover he likely would have fallen back into being a cog in this giant machine, instead he still had who he was. Who he was and how Poe could drive him crazy. 

“Kriff,” he groaned, the sound almost a whimper as he arched into his hand this time, watching Poe through half lidded eyes. 

“Yeah?” he asked, accentuating the word with a firmer thrust, giving that length in his hand a firmer seize.

That harder thrust and seize had him arch into him and almost writhe beneath the man. “Driving me insane,” he groaned softly. 

“Good,” Poe groaned, feeling the chill of the room as his body covered in a thin film of sweat. The more he brought his lover closer to that edge, the more he himself felt sensitive. Still, he held back. “I like watching you writhe in pleasure.”

A soft whimper left him again as he dragged his nails down Poe’s back as he looked up at him. “You’re good at making me,” he almost purred the words but a soft moan cut into the me, changing the tone of it so it sounded all the more needy. 

Those scratches had his back arch, and his hips drive more firmly into his lover. His teeth sank into his lower lip as he aimed for that spot he could feel inside Finn. Over and over he assaulted it, groaning as he struggled to keep himself in line.

Finn writhed, his nails digging into Poe’s back a bit more as the other hand clutched the sheets under him. A louder moan left him followed by a whimper. It only took a few more of those focused thrusts and strokes of his hand before Finn groaned as his climax rolled through him. 

It wasn’t much longer after his lover’s climax that Poe found himself spilling inside him. The hand that had been teasing the trooper pulled away as he drew closer to claim his lips. Hard thorough kisses exchanged as he rode his climax out, a few more thrusts and he pulled out, collapsing over his lover in bliss.

“So good,” he purred happily, kissing along his neck and down his chest. His hand smearing Finn’s seed over his abdomen. “Always making a mess,” he teased lightly as though chiding him.

“You make a mess of me,” he half whined before he shivered and leaned over, nipping along his jaw and down his neck. “Filled with trouble,” he half teased with a grin. 

At that, Poe laughed. “Can’t argue there.”

A smirk curved his lips and he pulled Poe into a kiss with a soft sigh. Soon he’d get up to clean up, but he needed another few moments. 

For a while Poe merely embraced his lover, offering tenderness in every kiss. After a while though, he pulled away with a sigh. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he nipped at his cheek. “Unless you want to be debriefed all sticky and full of trouble,” he laughed.

A bit of a flush started to color his cheeks and he rolled his eyes before he slowly sat up and pulled him closer, nipping at his jaw. “Only fair you help me clean up, you made me a mess,” he teased with a bit more of a smile, though there was still a gentleness to him. 

“I suppose I could,” he grinned, looking over his lover as he sat up and slowly got off the bed. They were both messes, and a shower would be more than welcome. Offering his hand to Finn, he waited to walk with him to the adjoining fresher.

Taking his lover’s hand, he got up off the bed and stretched a bit with a shiver. Kriff that was good and he had needed that. They hadn’t had time alone while they were off the _Finalizer_. He walked with him and reached out with the Force, turning on the water so it would be warm once they stepped in. 

Poe didn’t wait to step into the spray, though not without dragging his lover in with him. A sigh fell from his lips as he shifted to let Finn stand in front of the water, wrapping his arms around him and pressing against the man’s back. “I missed this,” he murmured against his lover’s shoulder.

As he was moved, he closed his eyes and put his arms over his lover’s, keeping him close. “I did too,” he breathed and leaned back into him some. This was perfect. He was perfect. Perfect moments helped make everything more bearable. 

“Hopefully you won’t be gone too long,” he purred, nipping at Finn’s earlobe, washing over his lover’s front slowly. 

He shivered and groaned softly. “Why do I have the feeling that you plan to drag me right back to bed,” he rumbled deeply and turned his head to nip back at his lover’s lips. 

Poe kissed him back heatedly. “The bed, the desk, the wall, against the door,” he whispered between kisses, allowing his hands to roam over him. After all that flying, and time so close to Finn without actually being able to touch him, he wanted to touch him more.

Finn groaned softly at that and kissed him back just as heatedly at that. Oh, he wouldn’t complain at all, but he wouldn’t be the one taking all of that from Poe...not just him after all. He would turn the tables on him. “Now I’ll try to be very thorough and quick with my report,” he groaned against his lips. 

“Is there really all that much for you to say?” he asked honestly. All in all, he and the crew had done most of the work, he and Rey had merely fetched their saber parts and built them, which granted wasn’t nothing.

“You’d be surprised at the amount of detail he wants,” he sighed as he kissed him again and then moved to wash more of himself as well as Poe under the warm spray. 

From what he had heard of the crew he’d played cards with, he had a better understanding of what Force the general was aboard the ship, and still, like any other commanding officer, dissent and strife wasn’t uncommon. “Maybe you’ll tell me some day,” he said rather than make his lover feel pressed to say anything. Their situation was a complicated one.

“Maybe you’ll experience it yourself,” he sighed as he kissed along his jaw as he washed down Poe’s chest and along his abdomen.This was better and while he had just a bit longer to just lounge with him and get something to eat, he had to deal with the general sooner than he’d like. 

“You really want that,” he wasn’t sure if that was a question or a statement. Of course he knew his value as a pilot, he wasn’t stupid, but somehow he doubted that that would ever be a possibility. Still, hurting Finn wasn’t something he enjoyed doing.

A sigh left his lips. “You to be able to do what you love? Absolutely. If I hadn’t gotten captured neither of us would be here,” he sighed softly and nuzzled him before he moved to pull him into the spray to rinse him off. 

Poe had to bite back the urge to say he could have flown them out, but couldn’t or perhaps he wouldn’t. They’d had the circular argument. “Depending how you define do what I love,” he murmured beside Finn’s ear. “I did just that,” he grinned, helping turn the man around to kiss him despite their shift beneath the spray.

Finn couldn’t help but smirk just a little bit and kissed him back gently, his fingers brushing through his damp hair. “But if you could do me and get to fly?” Poe had to realize that these were their options. 

“I’m…” he began and stopped himself. “I was a Commander of the Resistance,” he said simply. “We both know that’s all I’ll ever be, a prized token to flaunt around and strategically kick on,” he sighed, reaching to cup his lover’s cheek. “And if I did fall back to old habits, I’m not sure you’d still like me.”

Leaning into his lover’s touch he sighed softly and put his hand over his and let his eyes close for a moment. “...I just want you as happy as I can make you,” he insisted quietly. He didn’t think he would ever dislike Poe. He wasn’t sure it was even possible. 

Poe squeezed that hand. “Let’s get you to your debrief so you can come back to make me happy,” he drawled.

A small smile curved his lips but there was a slight sadness to his eyes before he kissed him again and nodded his head. “Alright…”

It was a look the pilot didn’t enjoy seeing, but there wasn’t much more he could do about it. Instead he offered a few tender kisses before stepping out to get them towels. After handing one to Finn, he worked on drying himself. Back in their quarters, he grabbed some clothes from the wall panel and dressed in a shirt and pants, something simple in case Rey or another came knocking while he was alone.

Those tender kisses made him smile a little more, but he felt for his lover. All he wanted was for him to be happy. Taking the towel, he started to dry himself off again and moved into their room to grab his uniform. He couldn’t be wandering around the ship casually as much as he missed that. 

Settling on the bed, he eyed his lover as he got dressed. It wasn’t quite as pleasant as watching him undress, but it was pleasant to behold nonetheless. “Don’t get in trouble,” he said in lieu of luck. He doubted luck was needed around Hux so much as patience.

“Trouble? Me?” He asked as he glanced over at him and actually winked. “Not without my pilot,” he drawled before he straightened his uniform. Checking over himself, he let out a slow breath before he walked out the door. 

If anyone was trouble between them both of them, it was him, he knew that much. Still, he had a way of rubbing off on people. Sure, Finn had come to him that first time they met, but Poe had been the one to fully flip the trooper. On that thought, he sighed and shook his head. “Good,” he offered, laying down on the bed as the other walked out of the room. There wasn’t much to do, and even if he reached for his comm, he was certain his credentials had been revoked after the last time. Even if he’d wanted to, there was nowhere worth going to.


	65. Discovery

Cold caf was just another grievance to the general as he poured over the latest files on his datapad. He’d had an early night after noting a lack of Rey in her chambers the night before, which had led to an early morning. Beyond the doors to his office, the ship was coming alive, and so his request for more caf was delayed, likely from the surplus of demand. He extinguished his death stick and leaned back in his seat. As a sigh fell from his lips he ran a hand through his short ginger locks, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on what was before him. There were still so many things to address, including what to do with that pilot with FN-2187. 

Taking up his datapad again, he reviewed the latest file he was going over. He was already annoyed enough with his pilots he couldn’t imagine having to read through a Poe Dameron version of it. Just thinking about it had him irritated.

There were early morning reports that Rey would have to make. While Kylo had to deal with the Knights, something happening on the _Buzzard_ regarding something, she had been overseeing the few troopers that had shown higher readings in their blood like FN-2187 did. 

Scrolling through the numbers on her data pad she strode to the general’s door and knocked lightly, her hair once again neatly braided into place and she was back in her First Order uniform. Everything was neat. 

“Come in,” he grumbled, not lifting his gaze from the lines he read over. There were only so many people that could interrupt him so early in the day, and though he hoped it was someone bringing caf, he was quite certain he knew who it was before she entered.

Opening the door, she strode in with a slight smile as she glanced at him. “Good morning, General Hux,” she greeted simply as she approached, the copy of her reports already transmitting over. 

“You seem awfully chipper,” he drawled, watching the corner of his datapad acknowledging her transfers.

“Simply well rested, sir,” she said calmly enough. Even without the caf she was doing rather well and part of that was due to Kylo.

Hux pulled up to look at her. “Is that so?” he asked. “I’ll have to try it sometime,” he shrugged, polishing off the last of his cold drink and putting it another order for caf through his datapad. He wasn’t about to admit he’d gone to her quarters. It was a move of desperation he hadn’t thought himself capable of.

Rey looked back at him and resisted the urge to lift a brow. “You should. You work rather hard and could use the rest. Rest that isn’t forced due to injuries,” she offered with the hint of a smile before it was gone. It seemed like the general was in some sort of mood. 

“Last time I rested, Commander Ren had this ship aiding on the skirts of the unknown regions,” he stated coldly, his aggravations with the other man still quite fresh. “Where we still are for a while longer,” he ground his teeth in frustration. 

“I didn’t say take time off, I simply said getting a full night’s rest might help,” she offered, not even going to attempt to defend Kylo at the moment. 

Every moment spent this far from the core was a moment too long away from the immediate attention of the _Steadfast_ which wasn’t good for his career. Though he had no desire to be anywhere near Allegiant General Enric Pryde, the very core of the Council which would decide any promotions.

Rather than bother with the biting answer he held his tongue between his teeth and shrugged. Sleep was for the weak. He could do so when he died.

“Was there something in particular you wanted?” he asked.

“I came with my report, which I sent, normally you have questions so I made myself readily available for any inquiries,” she answered smoothly. Though she was wondering what exactly had gotten under his skin. 

He glanced over the data pad again. “Have you now,” he grumbled, trying not to sneer. All things considered, the words were laughable. At least he wouldn’t be losing too many soldiers to the Force. “Bring these names to Commander Ren, they’re his problem now,” he shrugged.

“I’ll forward him the reports and discuss the matter with him once he’s done dealing with his Knights then,” she replied simply and quickly sent off the document. It seemed he was in a rather foul mood still.

What could she ask to make her presence here still productive? Ah. “I know that you said that dampening the Force in your office as you have is an experiment...but may I know what it is that’s doing it? None of my studies have covered substances, other than the restraints, that can dampen the Force.”

“My new pet,” he pointed to the panel behind his desk, pressing a button to clear the glass to display the orange lizard creature resting on a heated rock. “Meet Levy,” he looked back fondly on the scaly creature. “The more of them in proximity, the larger the radius of their shield,” he turned back to look at her. “His current position should only cover any room I’m in, perhaps a bit more, I’ve yet to test this one's particular capabilities.”

That drew her attention and she walked over to that panel, actually looking in at the lizard that was there. She’d seen lizards before but nothing quite like him. “Fascinating. So he’ll be moving with you throughout the _Finalizer_ to ensure a Force dampening effect?” While she disliked the idea of not being able to use the Force in his quarters, that was his right after all. 

“When I feel the need,” he agreed. It would be annoying to have to drag the creature everywhere, and dampening his two Force sensitive bodyguards seemed counterproductive, but when it came to Ren, it was a good way to keep him in line. “I rather enjoy not being Force choked when someone is having a bad day,” he gritted.

“I can’t say I blame you,” she said simply as she watched the lizard and then glanced back at the general with a faint smile. “It’s not really excusable to do that without some sort of warning. And not just because you’re angry.”

He glanced at her as she eyed the creature. “Obviously the Commander has a lot to learn in the realm of impulse control,” he said simply, transferring the data she offered right to his tablet. After all, he was the only one truly capable of dealing with the others like FN-2187. Perhaps it would keep him busy for some time.

“I don’t feel as if that was something that even his teachers instilled in him,” she stated before glancing back to the general with a slight smile. “Other than continuing my training for your detail, is there anything else you’d like me to do today?”

He doubted Ren’s own mother had ever managed to properly discipline him. He didn’t linger on it, opting to figure out what to do with her. “Take Dameron for a ride. Perhaps you’ll find me something worth while in the area.” That would keep them occupied, and the commander brooding. 

That actually made her pause before she gave a nod of her head. “Yes, General Hux. I’ll run a patrol with him and see what we can find,” she agreed though she couldn’t help but glance at him before she moved to leave his office. Whatever was bothering him was likely something they’d all have to deal with before too long. 

The walk to 87 and Dameron’s room was a short one and as she rolled her shoulders back she knocked on the door. Hopefully this wouldn’t be something Dameron would fight her on. They did well flying together on the most recent mission they went on. 

“Did you forget…” Poe’s voice began, expecting his lover to be returning for something or another only to find the brunette. “You’re not…” he started and merely shut up with a sigh. “Let me guess, trouble in paradise, and you’re bored?” It seemed every time she was having some tiff with one of her partners, he ended up going a few rounds of tongue lashing with the woman.

A bit of a chuckle left her at that and she shook her head. “No trouble at the moment other than an overworked chain of command. Grab your helmet Dameron. We’re going for a flight,” she said simply with a ghost of a smile curving her lips. 

He eyed her a moment, almost suspiciously. “Where are we going?” he asked, though as he did he also reached for his helmet. Having recently done some sims, he was ready. At least in theory. He glanced at BB-8 as he warbled. “I’ll be fine, you know what to do,” he winked.

Looking over at the droid she considered for just a moment before she glanced back at Poe. “Bring him if you want. We’ll just have to be quicker getting to the hangar bay,” she decided as she looked back over at the droid and smiled at him. A genuine smile that looked more natural on her expression. 

Poe paused and looked at her and then at the unit. As he considered he eventually decided on going with it. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure what to expect from Ren’s protegee, but he knew his droid. Plus, BB-8 could use a change of scenery. 

“Come on,” he motioned for the droid to follow, his helmet under his arm to step out of the room. If he’d had a datapad he would have left a note for Finn, but he figured he could do so from the ship.

Looking over at him, she smiled slightly before she started to lead the way. Her head was held high and troopers had started to avoid her. During training with Phasma she got to toss some of them around for practice on how to deal with a Force user. 

“To answer your earlier question, we’re going on a patrol. General Hux thinks we might find something useful while we’re out here,” she debriefed him on the purpose of grabbing him. 

“Or hopes I’ll get killed,” he muttered under his breath. This wasn’t exactly the best part of the galaxy for him, though still not as bad at Hutt space which wasn’t all that far away. “Patrol,” he nodded as they walked towards the aft on their way to the hangar bay.

“Well, then they’d send you with someone else that was expendable,” she drawled. True, in theory she was expendable but she had a feeling that both Hux and Ren would not just send her into something she couldn’t handle. For a few reasons. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the hangar bay and she got a TIE for the both of them, this time avoiding Ren’s Whisper. Despite the fact that she rather enjoyed it. 

Merely nodding he checked the TIE before climbing in, making sure it wasn’t still tethered. Once in the pilot seat he began his preflight check and settled his helmet on. 

“How far out do you want to go?” He asked as he flicked switches and pressed buttons. 

“We weren’t given much of a limit. Perimeter of the planet for a bit,” she murmured as she climbed in, letting BB-8 get into the spot for the droid as she checked over the guns. 

With BB-8 latched in, Poe took hold of the yoke and flew them out of the hangar and let the ship screech its way into the black. Seeing the stars before him, the planet, all of it, it felt like breathing fresh air to him. Even if it was aboard a TIE on a sanctioned First Order outing. He tried to ignore the Imp Star lingering at their aft.

Looking out into the black, a soft sigh left her lips as she let her gaze sweep through it. It was nice. Being out in the black like this was better than being on a destroyer. “Mind if I ask you something, Poe?” 

It felt odd to be asking him anything, let alone using his first name, but still. She held to it rather than back pedaling. 

Here and there he noted a few squadrons making their rounds. Though he didn’t look away from the outside, he nodded. “I mean you already did, so might as well ask away,” he smirked beneath his helmet.

That made her roll her eyes at him with a shake of her head with a sigh but she waited a moment or two. “Does flying ever get less...awe inspiring?” She couldn’t help but ask it even as she tried to watch the black. 

“I’ve been flying since before I could walk,” he admitted simply. “It’s still the best thing,” he added. Of course he loved Finn, but flying, flying was something else entirely. “You like flying huh?” he called back, shifting the attention off him for a moment.

A bit more of a grin curved her lips at that and she gave a nod of her head. “Yeah...I do. I think I had a fascination with it since I scavenged wrecks,” she explained but as she helped keep alert there in the black she felt a...tug at the edge of her sense. 

He could see that much from what he knew of her, and what she had offered him. They hadn’t seen much of each other when she had made her way to the Resistance. She would have been an asset, but they hadn’t had the resources to go out on a limb for a maybe.

“You’re a natural,” he offered her. “Between what I’ve seen, and heard of your flight of the Falcon,” he continued as he pursued their flight circling the planet. He hadn’t really expected anything on their loop.

“Thanks,” she actually chuckled but she felt rather pleased at that. Especially considering he seemed to be a natural pilot. That tug started to get a little stronger and she paused, turning her gaze further out. 

He stifled back a laugh of a breath. “No need to thank me,” he shrugged. 

“You’re a damn good pilot, I’ll accept that as a compliment,” she said simply before she actually pulled out her datapad, checking coordinates. “...Something feels...off.”

Pride swelled through him, though before he could respond, he was cut off by her statement. “Off how?” he asked. “I don’t see anything out here…”

“It’s...hard to say. But something just feels strange over…” she typed a few buttons on the datapad, sending the round about area to the TIE’s nav system. “Here.”

Poe looked over the area she was pointing to. “Of course,” he tried not to sound like he was dreading it. “I guess you want to go there?” he asked. At least they weren’t heading in the opposite direction. That might have been a bit more reckless, which considering she seemed to be pointing to Dathomir, was almost laughable.

Rey actually considered that before she spoke again. “I think so. Just something feels off about that place and not in an overly dangerous way just there’s a…pull?” She tried to explain to the non Force sensitive, hoping it would work. 

He’d heard that before, and though it hadn’t led him wrong before, he had trusted Leia with his life. Still, adventure wasn’t something he turned down. “Keep sharp BB-8,” he told the droid. “Key in the coordinates to Dathomir,” he told the droid. “You keep a finger on that trigger,” he told her. “Hopefully your feeling is nothing, but let’s not risk it.”

“I’ll be ready to fire,” she drawled as her hands moved to the controls, her gaze sharp on the black before them. While her studies had told her a little bit about Dathomir, she still didn’t know nearly as much as those that might have had a regular formal education would. 

With a breath, Poe engaged the hyperdrive, the familiar tug of hyperspeed felt. Many felt queasy in such instances, but not him. He lived for that weight against his person, the way it made him feel both weightless and heavy. Those lines ahead of stars passing them a sight he more than enjoyed.

Being so close, the jump wasn’t a long one by any means, a few moments passing by before they emerged a few hundred kilometers from the planet. They could see it, a small red marble in the distance.

“Still feeling that feeling?” he asked, glad there weren’t any other ships in sight. 

At least it was unlikely they’d be engaged in the TIE they were using, though if anyone was out there, they’d surely report the presence of the First Order.

As they drew closer and closer to Dathomir, that feeling got stronger, like something was there. An echo in the Force almost, but there was also such a sense of...pain. She knew some of what happened on that planet due to her history lessons, but she didn’t think it would leave such a mark.

“Yes. It’s like something’s there and there’s such a..maelstrom of senses through the Force on that planet,” she mused aloud. 

BB-8 made a few trills and worbles from his station at that statement.

“The Nightwitches are pretty much gone,” Poe reminded the droid. “Plus Rancors don’t eat balls of metal,” he tried not to grit his teeth at that one. There were things he wasn’t wanting to face, and that was one of those. “Let me know where to land,” he told her as he pushed the TIE onward towards the planet.

“Are all of them gone?” She couldn’t help but ask. 

“Probably not, but maybe?” Poe offered.

As she reached out with the Force she let her own consciousness spread for several long moments, but it felt like just a few seconds for her. “Here,” she said and typed in coordinates in a quadrant that seemed to have some sort of old temple structure in it. 

At her request he nodded, pulling the yoke and guiding the TIE lower into the atmosphere and onto the next set of coordinates. Rather than land in the open, he shifted and found a discrete area that offered some coverage. 

“BB-8 I want this ready to fly when we get back,” he turned to the droid. “Keep it cloaked, and feel free to shoot anyone that’s not us,” he gave the droid a tap as he stood from his seat. “Ladies first,” he motioned to the ladder leading out the ship.

A bit of a smile curved her lips as she got up from her seat, leaving the TIE fighter easily and keeping a hand close to her blaster as she moved down. This was such a rocky planet, stone and desolation. The pain she felt through the Force almost staggered her, but she continued forward. 

“This planet is so…” she trailed off, unsure what word would really fit here to describe what she was feeling and seeing here. 

“Dark? Desolate?” he provided, moving out and following in her footsteps. He tried to suppress the bad tingle that spidered down his spine at the sight of the world around him.

“That but there’s something else,” she added as she started along the narrow path to a higher rocky platform. It looked like there were eroding paths up to the temple. 

Every step forward came with a sense of dread the pilot pushed back on. He wished he had a blaster on hand. Not that he enjoyed killing, but when the times demanded it.

“Care to be more specific?”

“It’s hard to put into words. There’s this...void, this chasm in the Force. Like a scar. It’s filled with such..hatred and sorrow and pain like a swirling nexus. And then there’s this tug, like something on the planet is calling out to anyone or anything that might hear it,” she tried to put into words as she paused a moment and then took her blaster off her hip and tossed it to Poe.

“Shoot me with that and I’ll run you through with my saber...but can’t have you defenseless if you’re covering me, can I?” She questioned before continuing forward. 

It was as though she had read his mind, not that he would overthink it as he gripped the weapon and holstered it. Still, he didn’t keep his hand away from it. “I would rather not gain any new holes,” he assured her. He wasn’t sure what was harder to comprehend, what she had described they were following, or the fact that she trusted him armed at her back.

Rey gave a nod of her head at that as she led the way. “Well, I wouldn’t either so I’m glad you still have some sense,” she drawled, though rather than sounding condescending she sounded almost amused. 

The path to the temple itself was a winding one, there were some paths that were blocked where they either had to find a way around or try to climb over it. It was something that she wasn’t particularly fond of if she was honest about it, but the closer she got to the temple, the stronger that pull seemed to get. 

Upon arriving, she stopped in front of it and took in a slow breath. She wasn’t sure what could be in there but the Force wouldn’t intentionally lead her to something that would be detrimental to her health, would it? Maybe it was an artifact that would help her continue that search for Revan through the Force. She still hadn’t been able to reach him through it. 

It wasn’t often that Poe made himself small. Something that seemed incompatible with his personality to say the least. Unknowing what lay ahead and knowing they didn’t have any sort of back up, he was more than cautious.

“Are we getting close?” he asked, keeping his tone low.

“I think so...it’s in the temple,” she murmured before she lifted a hand, pushing the large stone door open with the Force before she slowly started inside. There were lights throughout the temple, leading down different hallways and there were carvings and paintings on the wall. The silence only made the hall seem that much more eerie. 

That didn’t sound like a good thing, but then he was used to doing a solid six bad things before breakfast on the best of days. Every step had his fingers close to the hilt of his blaster, just in case. He tried not to focus on the odd carvings, paintings, or the silence.

“So uh, this is what a Sith temple looks like,” he filled that void with chatter. “Cozy.”

“I think it’s one for the Nightsisters...or was one for them,” she murmured as she continued to walk along, her hand close to the hilt of her saber. Each step was silent across the stone as she moved deeper through the halls, towards that pull. 

“Ah,” he sounded looking around. “It’d be nice to have some Daysisters,” he thought out loud. “Less horn things,” he pointed to a panel depicting Nightbrothers.

Trying not to laugh at that she glanced over at him and lifted a brow. “Do you joke about everything?” She prodded with a hint of a smile.

“In instances of certain death?” he asked. “Always.”

“There isn’t certain death...unless there are some Nightsisters or Nightbrothers in the temple,” she drawled as she pushed open another door. The room was filled with artifacts from different worlds, different cultures, and she could feel that pull leading her into the room. 

He wanted to counter with how she was being pulled in deeper, but instead he kept himself sharp. Everything around him was worthy of a look. Perhaps not as exciting as the latest model of a new fighter, but definitely interesting. Though he normally disliked wearing his helmet, he had grown used to it, to the enhancements it offered. Better sight, intuitive programs. He had names for things he’d never seen before as he looked at them.

“Or rancors,” he offered. “Or, someone like you pulled in to whatever we’re heading towards.” There were unknowns, even without counting the worst case scenarios.

“How sensitive are Nightbrothers and Nightsisters to the Force?” She asked before she shook her head. She doubted there would be rancors in the temple, but she stayed alert. Everything in this large room was covered in dust though, it seemed safe enough. 

“I would say very from the stories I’ve heard,” he tried not to shrug.

“Then I figure out which artifact it is...and then we leave,” she offered as she drew her saber and actually ignited it, allowing more light to shine over the objects in the room. 

Getting in and out seemed as good as it could be for him. It was almost like a mantra as he followed, reaching for his blaster, keeping it close at the sight of her igniting her weapon.

Using the light of her saber to illuminate the room, there were various items that lined the walls and sat upon shelves. If she had to guess, it was some sort of treasure or artifact room, almost like a study. There were weapons, like hers and actual daggers and vibroblades of questionable make, but there was a pyramid like item on the other side of the room that drew her attention and that pull continued to have her stepping forward. 

It was an odd little thing but there was an echo of something tied to it almost, her free hand reaching out to take it. Each of her steps had been slow and gentle, not noticing the strain in the floor beneath her feet.

Poe kept close, keeping an eye out as she reached for whatever artefact had been calling her. Focused on potential dangers at eye level, he too failed to notice the shift in the ground, and by the time he realized the feel beneath his feet wasn’t lingering from their flight, it was too late.

Beneath their feet, the floor gave in, sending them down into the underbelly of the temple, below the surface of the planet. Down, down, down...


	66. Can You See Me?

Something was wrong. For a moment he had felt her, felt the fall, and then there was nothing. No. Not nothing. She was alive, he knew that as surely as he knew his body would never stop breathing on its own. The more Kylo Ren reached into the Force, the further Rey felt. As if she was moving. It was ridiculous, impossible...no improbable. As he stalked through the ship, everyone had the sense to get out of his way. On the bridge, Hux was discussing with Captain Phasma while all stations in the pits were manned, keeping the ship ready as the General liked it.

“What did you do?!” the modulated voice came, waves of black fabric billowing behind the Commander as he closed the distance with the other man. He had half a mind to choke him, but that would be counterproductive to what he sought.

“We’ll finish this later,” he told Phasma, and sent her away before turning towards Ren, hands behind his back. As tall as he wanted to stand, that mask gave the other a few inches more. Another reason to hate the stupid thing.

“I’ve done many things, you’ll have to be more specific, Commander,” he retorted, reminding the other of his place.

“Where. Is. She.”

“Again…” he began, though the light shift in the commander alongside the twitch of his hand had Hux know better than to draw this out longer than he should. “Officer Rey and Poe are doing reconnaissance, hardly anything either of them can’t handle.”

Anger. It was easy to fall prey to it, and Ren did his best to hold it in, at least until he was a bit further away. If he stood there, he’d likely lose it on Hux, and though it would feel good on the spot, it would prevent him from what he needed to do. Instead he turned on his heel and left the bridge and marched starboard towards the hangar. He held it in long enough to have his TIE Whisper prepared for flight and found a room nearby to vacate.

The concerns of one of the officers didn’t register with him as his hand reached to his side and ignited his sword. A thrum filled the air, red light shining on his helmet and around him. The eerie glow shifting as the blade swung through the air to tear into the nearest wall, and then a console. 

Over and over he struck. Each hit leading to a crackle of electricity as metal ceded to expose the inner workings of the consoles on the other end of his wrath.

Finn did not want to be the one to disturb the Commander in telling him that the TIE was ready for him...or letting him know that the droid was also gone. But he waited outside of the room, hearing the buzz of the electronics as strike after strike came down on the console and the walls. 

When he finally holstered his weapon, he turned to look at the door. “Come in 87,” he demanded.

The former trooper strode into the room, keeping himself standing tall. “Commander Ren,” he greeted briefly before he continued. “Your TIE Whisper is ready for you. The coordinates for the TIE that the asset and Agent Rey took have been uploaded to your nav computer as well,” he informed quickly, not wanting to be on the bad side of this man’s temper. 

It was all so laughable, but he merely stared at the former trooper. “Good.” Kylo walked past the man. Without stopping he called to beckon him to follow. Perhaps 87 would be of use in helping to find his asset.

A soft sigh left his lips at that and he followed after the Commander swiftly, trying to keep pace with him as he went. “They took the droid as well, sir,” he informed him, still more than a little unnerved by the modulated voice. 

Of course they had. His hand pulled into a fist, his glove giving a sigh from the motion. “Are you ready for flight?” he asked, making his decision.

“I’m always prepared to follow an order sir,” he said smoothly enough, with more dedication than he would have felt if Poe wasn’t out there too. Hopefully the pair of them weren’t in trouble…but Poe was as impulsive as a teenager and Rey was young enough that he worried. 

With a mere nod he accepted that as a statement that there would be no delay to his flight. He didn’t stop until he was in his TIE, taking a seat in the pilot's chair, and doing his preflight.

Finn took the seat in the gunner’s chair and buckled himself in, checking over the guns to make sure they were in working order and looking over it all. Everything could be done from the pilot’s seat, but having a dedicated gunner was always useful. 

Before long the aircraft screeched out of the hangar and into the black. Once out and far enough from the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren made the jump to hyperspace, getting them to Dathomir in record time. It wasn’t much longer that they were landing near the TIE the pair had taken. 

“Investigate the TIE,” he ordered. Hopefully he could find a trail to follow while the other checked the ship. Get more information on what they had been looking for and where they had sought it.

“Yes, sir,” he agreed quickly as he unbuckled and moved to get off the TIE, moving to the one that Rey and Poe had taken. The sound of powering up guns came from it though and his gaze shot to BB-8 right as the droid recognized him as well. 

“Hey! It’s me, power those down,” he shouted back to the droid. 

_Bweeeep boop._ The droid chimed, spinning in its place and looking between Finn and then Kylo Ren before he started booping and beeping in rapid fire. 

It was moments like this that Finn wished he understood the droids a bit more completely. There were bits and pieces he was getting but not more than that. 

Kylo turned towards the ordeal happening between 87 and the droid, only catching the end of its statement.

“Of course she did,” he gritted his teeth. “Can you retrace their steps?” 

The unit looked at Ren and then at Finn, as though wondering if he could even trust either of them. Watching Finn, BB-8 responded that he’d help as much as he could, to find Poe.

Looking between the droid and Ren, Finn felt rather lost at that and he looked at the droid and gave a nod of his head. “Tell him. Poe and Rey likely went some place they shouldn’t have, we have to find them now, BB.”

The droid seemed to consider once again before he started to trill off a few descriptors of where he saw the pair last going. With a motion of invitation from the masked one, BB-8 rolled ahead of the pair, following. If Poe was in trouble, he wasn’t going to stay behind, and that was that. He’d never been good at following orders anyways.

Ren followed the white and orange ball that had caused him such grief on Jakku. Perhaps its presence wasn’t completely useless. He wasn’t particularly fond of droids. Once at the temple, the droid wasn’t of much use, but he didn’t stop it as it joined them.

“I suppose this is as good as any time to further hone your abilities,” the commander told his latest apprentice. It was different training 87 than it had been Rey. She was a natural, and a quick study, but the other needed more work, more effort. There was a reason most orders didn’t train adults. Too many things held them back. Notions that society instilled. “Your asset’s life might depend on it.”

“Understood, sir,” he said simply though he felt a spike of worry of that that he tried to utilize, utilizing the fear of loss to spur him on. The last thing he was going to accept was Poe actually getting hurt. It had him following Ren at a brisk pace as well as casting out his senses, using the Force to try and _feel_ where they went. 

Before Rey, Ren had never had an apprentice or a padawan for that matter. Teaching had never been something he’d envisioned. Not, truly. Still, he saw progress from both his underlings. Perhaps not enough to not have him shoulder what needed to be done. He stretched out to her in the Force. Every physical step as much a push forward as that reach his mind set forth. She felt far, further than what she should have felt considering the droid and plane were still near. A few hundred meters from the temple he took in.

“Stay here,” he told the droid before looking to the former trooper. “What do you feel?” He demanded.

That was such a hard question, it was hard to describe anything he felt in the Force. “...An echo? Perhaps from Agent Rey or whatever drew her here? And there’s something…” he paused as they continued forward, trying to put to words what that thrum he felt deep beneath the temple was. “Something’s powered on beneath the temple.”

“Yes,” he agreed. It wasn’t most eloquently put, but he got the gist of it. Something was open beneath the temple. Like a mouth waiting to swallow them whole. 

As they drew closer to the room in question where that feeling of something being, awake or on for lack of a better term, he frowned just a bit. There was something like panic, if he had to name the emotion, from that room and he stopped right before the doorway.

The room within was dim, hard to look into and hard to really tell what was there. His eyes squinted into the darkness, not realizing or remembering that he had something on his waist that could be a light source. 

With his helmet on, light wasn’t an issue, his sight adjusting to the room. Allowing him to move forward and investigate the source of the disturbance in the Force. An awakening of sorts. His steps were careful, noticing the fray in the floor that led to a hole closer to one of the altars. Sunk beneath there was a glow, and the closer he drew to it, the more his stomach sank. Glancing down, he reached to it. At first to try and figure what it was, and then to see if he could feel her. She was far, he knew that, but she didn’t feel like she was falling or in motion as it was earlier.

Finn followed after the commander, staying a few steps behind him so he could avoid that hole that became more clear the closer he got. It made him grimace and his heart sank just a little bit at the idea that they fell and were down there...but he didn’t _feel_ either of their presences there. 

Across voids of space, Rey felt Kylo against that bond as she pushed herself up off the ground with a grimace. The holocron was in her hands though, something she had managed to grab as the floor gave out beneath them. That sense of him there had her pause and she turned her head, looking around. 

Of course he wouldn’t be literally there but she could feel him. At least it seemed like he was looking for her. Looking up in the room they were in...there was no sign that they had even fallen through a ceiling. Wherever they were...it wasn’t on Dathomir any longer. 

Offering her hand to Poe to help him up, she let out a sigh. “...Apparently wanting one thing to come easily is too much to ask for,” she grumbled. 

Poe took the hand and stood up. “Nothing ever comes easy,” he agreed. “You okay?” he asked, confused by how she had looked around. As though she’d been looking for something.

“I’m fine,” she sighed with a small smile and reattached her saber to her hip. It had disengaged when they fell through whatever that was. Brushing herself off she felt a little bruised but that was probably the least of their worries. 

“Are you alright?” She asked in return, though she felt a strange sense of..something roll over her. It was like Force energy that ebbed and flowed through her a bit more powerfully than she’d felt before. 

“Yeah,” he nodded.

The pilot was completely unaware of the shift in the Force as Ren tugged further on that bond. It was as though time and space shifted and rippled. From where he stood on Dathomir, the commander felt something shift in the air around him. Rather than the hole in the ground, he saw something else. Or rather her.

“Rey?” 

Beyond her, he couldn’t see anything else. 

Turning around to where she heard that voice she simply saw Ren, like he was standing there, but she knew he wasn’t and she blinked a few times. “...Kylo,” she murmured, eyes focused on him and then glancing around like she expected...something more. 

Finn on the other hand blinked, staring at where the commander was looking and only seeing the faintest something there. An outline of someone about Rey’s height. 

“Can you see me?” he asked. Though his helmet concealed his features, the light dip of his head suggested the confusion of the situation. “I can see you, but not your surroundings,” he explained. This was fascinating, something he’d have to research surely, but for now, he tried to see how much he could gather while still getting information to be able to bring back his apprentice.

“I can,” she replied easily, shifting the holocron in her grip as she looked him over and glanced around. “...I can only see you as well,” she mused. Was one of them doing this? This wasn’t covered in any of the lessons that he taught her about the Force. 

Her voice lingered like an echo of sorts. As though it was trapped within the distance that stood between them.

“That something you got here or there?” he asked, noticing the item in her hands. A holocron. They could be nasty business.

“On Dathomir. It was in that room,” she explained carefully as she glanced around. “I’m not sure where we are now,” she said carefully. It was another run down building but no clue where.

“Any clues?” he asked, pressing. He didn’t want to wait until later, unsure he could even repeat this situation.

Looking around the room, she stepped away, looking out the door of the building they were in. “...The same crest that was on the asset we acquired for the Supreme Leader.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” he spoke more to himself. “Unless,” he looked back at the floor, the blue light. Could it truly be an infinity gate? The chance that he would end up in the same place crossing it seemed unlikely. “Keep a low profile we’ll come to you,” he ordered. 

“I’ll try my best,” she replied easily to him and glanced out of the building. They’d have to move just in case anything happened here. This building, while abandoned, seemed to be in a rather highly populated area. 

Whether she severed the connection or he did, he couldn’t say. Instead he focused on what he could do. “We need to get back to the _Finalizer_ ,” he finally acknowledged Finn. 

Finn looked back to the Commander and back where Rey had been standing. He had heard bits and pieces of the conversation but not a lot of it. 

“..What happened, sir?” He questioned even as he turned to leave the room, heading back where they came to get to the TIE fighter. 

“Agent Rey and Poe seem to have fallen through an infinity gate and found themselves on Nothoiin.” Saying it out loud didn’t make it feel any more real. If anything, it sounded even more absurd out loud. 

“There are still infinity gates left?” He couldn’t help but ask with a bit of shock. 

“Obviously,” he responded curtly. 

Whether or not others knew about it was an entirely different story. As was the reliability of the network. Somehow he doubted it, but that was for a team of specialists to find out. Something for Snoke to uncover. For the time being his only priority was retrieving Rey and Poe.

Every step forward he took was as quick as he could make it. “We can research it later, for now we have to convince the general to take the _Finalizer_ to the other end of the map,” he shot back at 87. 

If the commander’s temper was volatile at best on a good day, today he might as well have been his sword without the hacks he added to it to stabilize it.

Finn almost grimaced at the prospect of trying to convince the general. If it was just Poe, they’d have lost him to the gate. But because Rey was involved…. “Wouldn’t he want to retrieve Rey?”

The weird dynamic the three of them had was a strange one that he didn’t begin to fathom. The ship tried to fathom it enough for all of them. 

“That’s what we’re about to find out,” he gritted. He wanted to think that Hux would indeed want to do so, but with how much the man had seemed to appreciate their first venture into the outer rims, he doubted he’d want to cross every other region to the other end of it.

A statement that had BB-8 give a few warbles.

Looking at BB-8, he smiled just a little bit and tried to reassure him. “Don’t worry, we’ll get them both back.” 

Back in the TIE, Ren barely gave any of them time to properly fasten themselves. Any slack would cost, a small price to shave off every millisecond he could to get back to the _Finalizer_.

The ball of a droid let out a shrill cry at the sudden take off, swiveling around and yammering at the man flying the TIE as 87 secured himself into the seat.

“Good thing I _don’t_ need a co-pilot,” Ren threw back at the droid, keying in the coordinates and initiating the hyperdrive. He was used to flying on his own, not having to warn others. The former trooper was Force sensitive, it was a way to push him to rely on the ability to anticipate actions, and the droid, well they could be fixed.

The Force sensitive former trooper in question was bracing himself in and getting the guns online just in case, glancing at the droid and actually raising a brow. Had he really implied that Ren _needed_ a co-pilot? Well, that was a thing. At least they’d be back aboard the _Finalizer_ soon. 

Most of the ride was thankfully silent. The commander placed his request to board as he approached the Imperial Stardestroyer. 

Finn kept things steady on the guns, not threatened by anything in the black near their destroyer. But he was getting antsy. All he wanted was to find his pilot. 

An anxiety that Kylo Ren shared but did his best to keep under wraps. 

Arrival happened smoothly and the urgency of the commander’s tone had earned them people getting out of their way. As soon as they landed, people were dodging to make sure they didn’t upset the Force user that had become a terror of the galaxy. The path to the general’s office was a straight shot. 

An insert of his cylinders into the door had it open and the pair were making it into the office. Before Armitage could express his distaste, Ren motioned for him to sit.

“We need to change course,” he began simply, not leaving this open to negotiation. “Agent Rey and the asset are not longer in this system. They’ve found their way to Nothoiin…”

“If you’re going to barge into my office, at least be realistic in your claims.” Hux rested back in his chair. “So you want to continue in the outer rims, go figure,” he shrugged. He hated it. “And he’s roped you in, lovely,” he threw the statement towards 87.

He straightened his posture, the droid behind him actually beeping a few times before he hushed him and focused back on the general. “Yes, sir. They fell through a still active gate. There is no sign of them on Dathomir any longer.”

“A gate?” the general demanded.

“An infinity gate,” Ren clarified. “Every moment we discuss the semantics, is a moment they are out there,” he gritted, though the helmet didn’t quite help create the sound of aggravation. 

“We’re already technically heading that way. As we’re speaking, the ship is preparing for a jump to the Hydian way. We’ve been summoned.”

“Summoned?”

Hux was growing a bit impatient. “Yes, the Supreme Leader would like to see us, which will be halfway to Nothoiin. Rey is resourceful, as is the asset with her. We have to trust in that until we can pick them up.” 

Finn paused and looked right at the general. “Resourceful, but they don’t have any supplies and have to lay low if they don’t want the nobility of Nothoiin going after them for the location of their princess,” he countered easily enough. 

The general looked at his guard. “Does your gate fit an Resurgent-class Star Destroyer?” he demanded.

“Of course it doesn’t,” Ren countered.

“Then we’ll get there when we get there. I expect reports, and have someone fetch the TIE that’s been left on Dathomir. Dismissed.”


	67. Blending In

Rey led the way out of the abandoned building, weaving between different buildings. Carefully, she let her hair down and ruffled it quite a bit so it didn’t look as severe. The locks actually covered part of the First Order symbols on the uniform. Blending in was not going to be easy and she wasn’t sure how or when Ren and Hux would get to them. 

Taking his helmet off, Poe looked around them. He knew what she was doing, but unless they could manage a change of clothes, it was unlikely they could even pass for visitors.

“We need to find supplies, and a change of clothes,” he said, speaking the words that lingered in his mind. Even that wouldn’t be enough. “You pulled off pretending to be their princess once, I doubt the golden sunkissed tans we used to have are anywhere near the inhabitants of the planet.” At least they hadn’t crossed anyone yet. The thought had him ensure the blaster was on stun. Perhaps they’d get lucky.

“I know…” she sighed as she actually started to pick at her First order symbols, trying to pull them off of her jacket. The general would understand and if he didn’t then she’d have to actually figure it out. The holocron wasn’t something that she could hide but perhaps they could make it seem like they were looking for answers. Her lightsaber hilt would need to be hidden though. 

Looking around she took in a slow breath. “Ditch the helmet….we’ll try to find clothes and make it seem like we’re looking for intel. They won’t like if the Resistance or the Order were here after all.”

“I can tell you which would be more welcome,” he grumbled. He wasn’t Resistance anymore. Not truly. Ditching First Order gear didn’t quite feel the same. Shedding it didn’t truly remove it. 

“Would they after losing their princess?” She said with a raised brow. The Resistance couldn’t hold onto her, couldn’t get there before the Order did. Seemed like they might blame both. 

Poe looked at her. “The enemy of my enemy and all that,” he reminded. When it came to politics, Leia had a way of getting the disgruntled, plus royalty tended to flock to royalty, when they weren’t stabbing each other in the back.

“Let’s try to find some people to trade attire with,” he shrugged, keeping his blaster up. 

It took a few backroads and alleys to finally come across a few people. Three miners. None were female, but he had a feeling Rey could make do with just about anything. She was a survivor, and a scavenger. 

“Sounds like a plan,” she said quietly and followed after Poe. The three miners that were there would be interesting to trade attire with. Her clothing was a bit more durable and under the First Order coat it was just all...uniform black. 

Without missing a beat, Poe picked the taller of the three to trade gear with. It wasn’t like he’d be flying any time soon. Beyond an undershirt and his basics, he didn’t have anything else on his person. The flight suits were hot on the best of days, and under the Nothoiin sky, it wasn’t any better. For now it would do. He put on the thick garments, adjusting them to fit.

The other two men that she could trade with provided only a little bit of variance and clothes would do with a belt. They could have her jacket, now that her rank and the insignia were taken off. She traded gear with them easily enough and was left in plain clothes. The holocron was not something she was getting rid of though, nor the lightsaber that she used the shirt to cover on her belt.

He ruffled his hair and let his nails scrape against his scalp. “I still have some credits from my last game of sabacc, but not enough to get us more than a few days worth of rations,” he said, taking stock of what he did have. He looked further into his pilot suit. “And a meal bar,” he added, pocketing it. They could split it later. “You?”

“No meal bars….but I do have some credits from when we played,” she said simply, shifting her data pad into a pocket of the pants as well as fiddling with a credit chit that she had. It wasn’t much and it made her hope that Kylo and the general would be here sooner rather than later. 

“Probably best if we find a cantina, get a sense of what things are like, perhaps figure out a place to stay,” he offered. Cantinas were a great place to start. Mines of information if one knew where to look, and at the very least they could get something to eat, perhaps trade some credits for local currency on a drink.

This was unknown territory for Rey but she knew how to adapt. Teasing out her hair a bit more she gave a nod of her head. “A cantina might also give us some idea about the news circulating here.” 

“Exactly,” he agreed, looking her over. At least she didn’t look overly out of place. Sure the clothes were a bit big, and she was impeccably clean, but they could eventually fix that. “We should keep our weapons concealed.”

“Already ahead of you…” she replied. The holocron couldn’t exactly fit in any of the pockets she had though, not well. She turned it over in her hands a few times but kept that shirt over the waistband of her pants. 

He looked at the device she held in her hands. “We might have to find somewhere for that,” he said honestly. 

“I’m not even sure where we could put it….but I’m not willing to lose it,” she stated firmly. 

“We can’t risk dropping anymore miners unconscious,” he said, “So unless you have an idea on how to procure a bag…”

A soft curse left her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair, only to have her hand tap lightly against her leg. Stashing it did not seem like a good idea. “If I can get my hands on a long strip of cloth I can make a sling bag rather quickly…”

“Would the length of a pant leg work?” he looked at the third miner. Sure it’d be shitty, but he’d woken up in worse conditions than pantless in his youth.

“I can make it work,” she agreed as she glanced at the other miner. She’d had worse bags growing up and it should work easily enough. 

Poe moved to help her get the last man’s pants, checking the pockets first to take anything that might be of use. In this case a badge and a few credits.

Easily ripping one side of the pants a bit to make it into a cross sling, she used the lower half of that pants leg to carefully make a pouch of sorts. It would hide the holocron well enough and while it wouldn’t be the most secure, she could make it work. 

“Got everything?” he asked. They were as ready as they would be. 

Rey double checked her pockets and made sure everything she needed was there, her shirt and the bag both covered her saber hilt, and her hair was down in waves that framed her face that made her look less harsh. She was as ready as she was going to be. 

“Mhmm. Let’s see what we can figure out,” she sighed, moving to walk back down the street with Poe, making herself slip back into slightly bad habits so her posture wasn’t perfect and she seemed more...casual than alert. Even if she paid attention to everything. 

Dameron had been in many cities across even more systems. If there was one thing he was good at figuring out, it was the place to be. After making it onto the main street, he found what he was looking for. It wasn’t much more to look at than everything else around. The signs of wear and better times behind it, but group after group of miners headed in.

Inside, the bar was manned by a couple locals, pipes and containers of local brews on display behind them. Barely anyone turned to look at them, which was for the best. 

Slowly, he made his way to a decently positioned table. A vantage point that kept them close to an exit, and near enough to hear chatter from a number of tables. 

The lack of acknowledgement reminded her of her time on Jakku and it was easy to fall back into that in a way, but now it felt like shrugging on a cloak rather than who she was. Taking a seat next to Poe, she let her hair fall into her face as she simply listened for now, keeping her make-shift bag carefully in her lap now. 

It took a while for a server to come around their table, the dinner rush obviously in full bloom. Most conversations around them didn’t warrant tuning into, but a few hushed tones in the distance made it hard for Dameron to focus on ordering, settling on whatever special had been droned on about. 

A decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret. Around them there was a healthy mix of patrons. A few higher ranks of the working class, most were miners, but here and there, he noted official looking uniforms. From the palace possibly, though he didn’t hold his breath.

Rey did the same as Dameron, knowing she wouldn’t get anything she actually wanted would be here. Looking at those uniforms she just glanced but then let herself focus on them more than others. She kept her head down and seemed like she didn’t want to be noticed in that tired sort of way. 

Once more they were alone, and he looked over to the woman before him. She was good at falling into character. At least for this she was. “You want to go order drinks at the bar?” he asked, giving her the option to go overhear the guards more effectively. His gaze saying the rest of his thoughts as he glanced over discreetly, hoping she would understand.

Looking over at Dameron and then back to the bar and back again she offered just the faintest smile and gave a nod of her head. “After the day we’ve had? Absolutely.” She said without much hesitation as she got up from her seat and crossed the cantina. 

Luckily the clothes were big enough on her that she didn’t have eyes following her like she had when she trained with the Knights. Otherwise she might have gotten a bit temperamental. She ordered drinks with the credits that she had and when the bartender said it would be a moment she just gave a nod of understanding, taking the opportunity to listen in. 

“Shouldn’t be long now,” one of the palace guards off the side of the bar told their partner. 

“I wonder how many bounty hunters took it up, considering how many diamonds were sent to buy in,” the younger one said. 

“A small price if it returns the princess to us…” the first guard reminded, running a hand through his short dark hair. The bags beneath his gaze told a tale of short nights, and overworking. 

That one bit of information had her pause slightly, waiting patiently for the drinks as she mentally cursed. They were planning on trying to get the princess back...but she had to know who the target was. 

The younger one sobered slightly, nodding. Though youthful, he too seemed overworked. “Hopefully they slow their need for the diamonds too,” he said looking around. “Efficiency is one thing, but this place isn’t what it used to be…”

“First Order doesn’t care about people, just what it wants.”

“Sith scum, the lot of them...” 

A chill rolled down her spine. While part of her sympathized with them to a point...she wouldn’t be welcome here. The drinks were set down in front of her and she offered a nod to the bar tender before she picked them up and headed back over to Poe. 

Passing him his drink she took a sip of hers, almost grimacing before glanced at Poe, her voice very quiet. “...We need to try and contact them again,” she breathed. Something was going on. 

Poe took his drink and looked at her. “Mines have comms,” he offered, he was no stranger to mines, though it wasn’t exactly his usual. “What were you thinking?”

“The mines could work...or maybe whatever that...thing was between me and him,” she hoped he realized that’s what she was doing when she was talking to nothing. 

It had taken a moment, but when realization sunk, he knew what she was on about. That thing. Just thinking about it had his features light with understanding.

“Ah,” Poe said with about as much enthusiasm as he’d be to scrub the general’s fresher. “I suppose that might be the less troublesome option,” he agreed. “We’ll find a place for the night and you can…” he motioned with his hand rather than complete the sentence.

Rey gave a nod of her head with a sigh. The fact that she was going to have to sleep without either the general or Kylo was actually a sad one. It made her heart ache a little at the very thought. 

With a plan in place, he continued to sip at his drink. Soon after food was brought before them. Nothing to write home about, but definitely better than any rations that might have been on the TIE fighter back on Dathomir.

After a quick meal and drink, the pair were able to rent a room two floors above the same cantina. It wasn’t big, quite spartan and desolate. It made the smaller chambers on the _Finalizer_ seem nearly cozy. 

“So how do you…” he asked, ignoring the fact that there was only one bed if it could be called that. It was easier to focus on the task.

If she was careful, she could just sit up at the edge of the bed and end up sleeping like that if she needed to. “If I say I have no idea would you actually believe it?” She questioned as she moved to take a seat at the food of the bed, crossing her legs under her. 

“Definitely,” he nodded. She hadn’t exactly seemed like this was something 

Taking in a slow breath, she closed her eyes and tried to center herself. “I’ll need you quiet for a little while though,” she requested quietly, getting into a steady rhythm of deep breaths and slow exhales. As she did so, she focused on that bond between them rather than the energy she could almost _feel_ radiating off of the holocron. Later. She’d figure it out later. 

“I can be quiet.” Of course that was easier said than done. “Oh you mean now,” he added, making a motion to keep silent, turning his back to pace in the too near distance.

Her lips curled up slightly into a slight smile and she simply lifted one finger to her lips to get him to be quiet as her hands settled back in her lap. Her breaths were slow and deep as she reached out to that bond. She could _feel_ him in the Force. He felt...agitated. Something was bothering him…

The more she focused on that feeling of the bond between them, the closer it felt but she knew that it couldn’t be one sided, whatever this is. There was a surge in the Force though, nearly lighting up that bond between them. 

Across the galaxy, Kylo Ren paced his quarters. General Hux had pretty much banished him from the bridge, and he had already trained to the point of exhaustion. They had stops to make along the way, but at least they were headed in the right direction. So full of his anger he almost accepted he’d been imagining her reaching out. As if his mind could conjure a soothing presence. He clung to it and unraveled the bond between them until again he faced her. The sight had him sinking on his bed.

“Rey,” her name was a breath falling from his lips.

As her eyes opened she saw him sitting on a bed, his quarters, and a small smile curved her lips. “Kylo,” she breathed quietly, though it carried across the galaxy as if she were right there with him.

“Are you...is everything…” he didn’t even know how to ask. He needed to know that she was alright, and yet, he feared giving away too much with her so far. From where he was, he could do nothing, and he didn’t know if this was even private. There were too many unknowns.

“Both myself and the asset are secure,” she said quietly, not wanting anything to be overheard. “But...I overheard something here on Nothoiin. They’re planning something against the Order,” she said on a breath, glancing over her shoulder towards the door and Dameron before looking back at Kylo. 

Kylo Ren was still for a moment. “What are they planning?” He asked, almost eerily calm. 

Rey took in a slow breath and looked right at him. “They’ve hired bounty hunters...it sounds like they’re going after officials in the Order to get back their princess,” she said quietly as she looked at him. She hated being this far away from _The Finalizer_.

Though it wasn’t something tangible enough to dispatch another fleet towards them, that didn’t mean he couldn’t embellish. “I see,” he responded, his mind racing as he tried to devise a plan of action. If he could at least know they were safe. “It’s a rather futile plan...keep low but if you hear anything else…” 

“They aren’t sure how many bounty hunters took the contract….they used the diamonds in the mine,” she said quietly, focusing right on Kylo. “We have a room in a local cantina, I’ll try to listen...but it seems like it will be executed soon.”

It wasn’t uncommon for bounties to be set on First Order leaders, but he’d look into it, see what he could learn, if anything could be done to derail it. “Good work.” The words came out, their conversation should have ended there. He knew this was enough, still, he watched her. Before he knew it he reached out. In his quarters, she looked so close he could simply reach through the fabric of space and time to touch her, but that wasn’t realistic. Was it?

The fact he was reaching out to her actually startled her slightly...but she missed him. Being this far away from him felt strange and it was almost like the Force was trying to bridge that gap between them. She lifted her hand and reached out as well, her fingertips brushing his and she could actually _feel_ him. 

What he had expected, he couldn’t say, but feeling the pads of her fingers press against his gloved hand wasn’t one of them. There was something between worry and shock in his gaze as he shifted his stare to their hands. Fear stopped him from moving, not wanting to sever that connection. Not yet, not when he could feel her.

The shock was clear on her own face as she kept her fingers pressed to his, wishing he had his glove off rather than his hand covered. “...I didn’t know the Force could do this,” she breathed quietly, her gaze staying on his completely. She wanted to reach out and touch his hair but she didn’t think it would allow her that. 

“Neither did I,” his words were barely above a breath, as if fearing anything louder would disrupt the moment they shared. His gaze flickered back to meet hers. “Reach out when you have news, I’ll do my best to find you.”

Looking at their hands and then back at him, their bond flooded with a bit of that still unsaid emotion as she looked at him. “You’ll find me,” she said simply as she met his gaze. Carefully, she shifted her fingers and let them move into the spaces between his, lightly squeezing his hand. Each movement was so slow, like she thought that if she moved quickly he’d fade from her view. 

As soon as he felt her hand tighten over his, it was done. She was gone from his sight, and he was off to prepare to fulfill the promise he made to her. He would find her, and get her back to the _Finalizer_

A sigh left her lips as he was gone and she looked right at her hand, flexing it slightly. The Force did strange things and honestly? She craved being close to him more than she had before. 

“So?” Poe said, figuring things had ended, or something like that. “Not that I don’t enjoy these awkward moments…”

“You’re fine to talk…The commander is going to look into the potential assassination attempts." She leaned back against the bed and rubbed lightly at her hand with a slow sigh.

As much as he wanted to dismiss it, he had a feeling her presence was the only reason that there would be a rescue.

“Any idea how long before they make it here?” He was used to working with scraps and making things work. His mind couldn’t help but tally hads, needs, and potential ways to save themselves. 

“Not a clue,” she sighed softly as she closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. The fact that they were on the way in this direction was reassuring but she had no idea when they’d be picked up...hopefully that bit of intel would hurry along the process. 

“We can always steal a carrier, get closer to them.” It was easier to rationalize, to go with what he knew. 

“Tempting...very tempting,” she sighed softly as she ran a hand back through her loose hair. It was getting longer than she’d ever allowed it to be and she wasn’t sure what to do with it. 

He looked over her. “We can wash up, sleep the night, and reconsider the option come morning.” They’d be useless for any attempt of the journey while tired. If she’d been anyone on his squadron, he knew they would be on their way, but this wasn’t the Rebellion, and she wasn’t the same young woman he had crossed earlier when their positions were swapped.

Rey considered that a moment, actually letting her fingers trace over the symbols on the holocron as she thought. She wanted to get back to them as soon as possible in case there was any chance any of those bounty hunters would get to either Ren or Hux. It was something that stuck in her mind. 

“Not the whole night. A nap at most. It’ll be easier to take a carrier while most are asleep. Less casualty and less alarms to set off,” she mused aloud quietly. 

Poe looked at her. “So no more intel gathering?” He had heard what she’d told the air in front of her he knew was Ren.

“...Kriff,” she grumbled at that point he made as she let her head fall back against the bed behind her. “Probably should try to listen more.” 

He offered her a closed smile. “Sleep,” he said, reaching to take one of the pillows with a sigh. It wasn’t like he hadn’t rested on a floor before.

Looking at him she seemed surprised that he was willing to sacrifice the bed to allow her to sleep on it, and it showed. “...You sure?”

“That you should sleep?” he asked. “Definitely.”

“That you won’t take the bed,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She’d slept in worse places. An abandoned AT-AT was one of those places after all. 

He paused. “Didn’t think it was an option,” he responded honestly.

A slight snort left her at that and she shook her head. “I’m not pulling rank here. We’re both stranded, both trying not to get killed. You’ll be flying if we head out of here tomorrow...you need more rest than I do,” she offered simply. 

“I suppose we can share,” he said, placing the pillow back. He wasn’t about to pass up a somewhat comfortable night. “Try not to drool on me,” he joked lightly, settling on his side.

Looking back at him she carefully got back up and stretched, wincing some from staying so stiff during that conversation. “I don’t drool,” she said simply as she moved up onto the bed and rolled onto her stomach. She bunched the pillow under her arm and sighed as she closed her eyes. Tonight was going to be strange. 

“And I don’t snore,” he said with a shrug, laying back on the mattress and sticking to his half. It was a blatant lie.


	68. Keeping Up Appearances

Though some things had changed from the Imperial days, some had not. Politics still played a large part in the deciding of promotions, and despite his achievements and projects, General Armitage Hux seemed to be struggling to go beyond his current title. On various occasions, the Supreme Leader had dangled the idea of the Admiral title, one Hux sought. Everything he did was with the mindset for that Grand Admiral rank. To go beyond his current status and finally get the recognition he deserved.

It seemed once more, such deliberations were foiled by something or another. Truth be told, he knew it all came down to one man, and if his death wouldn’t cause suspicion, he would have sent Enric Pryde off along with his father.

Though he had made his way to Coruscant for the latest missions and updates, to see parts of his crew sent to other ships with new titles, and new hands promoted to serve beneath him, they hadn’t even bothered to tell him the news face to face. It had left him sour. A feeling he couldn’t even linger on knowing he still had to refuel and continue their journey. Thankfully their new heading matched the course they were making for Nothoiin, though not fast enough to his own liking. He could only imagine the chaos Ren was causing aboard the _Finalizer_ through it.

At this point, he might have to send the commander aboard one of their other ships. Maybe even send him on the _Buzzard_ to keep him away from anything that would reflect negatively on himself. His mind weighed the pros and cons as he made his way back aboard his ship, troopers standing more firmly at his approach. The general made his way to the bridge, not wanting to seal himself in his office just yet.

“Lieutenant,” he called in a curt tone that had the young man stand like he’d been electrocuted. “I want my ship ready in an hour,” he said in no uncertain tone, making sure all systems heard the order. “Set a course for Kirtarkin. I want to arrive as quickly as possible.”

A young man in uniform discreetly made his way to the general’s side, datapad in hand as if he’d been there from the beginning, taking notes and doing what any diligent scribe would.

“Where’s the commander?” he demanded, looking around at the lacking sight of the highest ranking member in his absence, apparently too good to be at the helm.

“H-He’s training, General Hux,” the officer at his side began, obviously uncomfortable with going further in his statement. “So far damage has been contained to the training rooms,” was added quickly after.

“Very well, leave him to his anger,” Hux said simply. He didn’t need him to get them back on the Hydian Way towards their destination. Their fleet was spread thin of late, and with much of their resources closer to the core, it seemed they would handle more seemingly punitive missions. Dealing with smugglers was beneath him, but in this particular case, it served his needs. 

“I want Captain Phasma on the holo at my desk,” he told the hand at his side. “I’ll be back in an hour,” he warned to the pits before marching aft and starboard to his quarters.

*************

Around him, battle droids were smoking on the ground. The latest casualties from his attempts to keep his anger off the consoles and various components of the ship. It wasn’t so much care for the ship or Hux’s aggravation that motivated the shift in his outburst, but rather the knowledge that any stop for repairs would only delay them further on their way to the Anoat system, just as whatever latest missions the general had been given would do the very same.

Grip tightening on the hilt of his sword, he beckoned the next droid forward. It wasn’t a fair fight. It never was. With the sight, he could anticipate every move as though he were reading the programming inside its core.

_Shot to the head. Shot to the chest. Shot to the head._

With quick motions he parried the blasts, stepping outside the range and to the side. More shots were fired his way, and he avoided those two, drawing closer with every movement. There was no retreat, no attempt. Every parry and avoidance making him bolder.

So focused, he’d barely noted the hum of the ship coming to life, of the slow tug as it departed from its last location. It wasn’t until the tug of hyperspace overcame him that he faltered. Hand moving forward he pushed the droid back with the Force and sheathed his weapon. Someone else could clean the mess, he obviously had news to gather from the general. Hopefully good news that meant they could finally get back their assets. Even thinking such a thing didn’t sit quite right. Not truly.

No one dared stop him as he marched towards the bridge, making his way to his post. One he often overlooked. Hux was enough of a control freak, it was best for them not to get in each other’s way. Still, it irked him now more than it ever had. It took more self-control than he’d ever used not to simply choke the redhead to get answers. A fact shown by the fist held firmly at his side as he made his way.

“General,” his deep modulated voice came from behind the man.

A sound that would have made Hux jump out of his skin if he hadn’t grown accustomed to Ren being as conveniently stealthy as Millicent could be. “Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Commander Ren,” he quipped.

Kylo looked out the windows to the corridor of lightspeed stretching out before them. “Where are we headed?” he demanded, ignoring the jab, wishing his gloves allowed him to feel his nails digging towards his palm. Even with the helmet, the strain in his tone could be heard.

“There seems to be a pirate problem on Kirtarkin,” Hux said simply. “Nothing my men can’t handle.” 

“Like they managed capturing a droid?” Ren reminded, trying not to think of Rey. It was why he kept exhausting himself. Every time he reached out, it was a risk to her person. “I’ll have the _Buzzard_ ready to meet us,” he assured, though he paused. He couldn’t stop his thoughts, his longing. That need to find her, to have her…

It had the bridge fading around him. He no longer saw the gazes rising from the pits to steal a glance as the general tried to keep his focus.

“Ren?” Hux’s anger was clear in his tone, but though the commander was right there, it seemed the man wasn’t there. At least, that was what he grasped from the situation as he stood before Kylo Ren, without getting any sort of reaction. As much as he wanted to blame the helmet, even he wasn’t so daft as to believe the man had learned that much control. “Lieutenant Jansk, redirect command to secondary stations and clear the bridge,” he ordered. 

That feeling in the air changed as she had been meditating, hoping that she could reach out to Kylo. It seemed to not work at their whims, whatever it was, but the inn room was fading around her. She could see the bridge of the _Finalizer_ and her breath nearly caught. Seeing it brought a slight sense of home to her that she hadn’t expected to feel. 

“Kylo,” she breathed as she looked right at him, resisting the urge to reach out again. 

“Rey,” the name came out lower, even by his helmet's standards. Ignorant to the exodus on the bridge or the look the general gave him as he released the latch at his neck and removed it from his head. “Has there been any change?” He asked. Had he initiated it? Had she? Contemplation furrowed his brow. 

The sound of his voice had her relax a bit further and a small ghost of a smile curved her lips. She missed him. More than she cared to admit but she was sure he could feel it. Whatever this was, it bridged them. A sigh left her lips and she nodded. “...They’re planning to hit an Order function on one of the more populated worlds,” she explained quietly. 

“I’ll have word sent back to the council,” he said. “We’re headed for Kirtarkin,” he reached for her, not realizing to the outside world he might as well have been looking and reaching for Hux. He didn’t note the flinch in the man used to similar motions following a Force choke. 

As he reached out to her, she reached back out and let her fingers brush his gently. That tension eased out of her shoulders again. Rey had fought tooth and nail to have the ability to travel where she wanted and now that she was away from them? All she wanted was to be close again. 

“What is she saying? Are you even sure it’s her and not some…” Hux didn’t like information disseminated without second thought. How could he believe something that he couldn’t see. 

Ren ignored him. “Just a little longer.” He had half a mind to take Finn and the _Buzzard_ and call it a day.

“We’re handling it. Laying low is difficult when we don’t exactly blend in...We could always attempt to steal a cruiser,” she half joked with a small smile, keeping her voice quiet as her eyes stayed on Kylo. 

After a moment of looking around a little bit and seeing his surroundings her eyes widened slightly. “You’re on the bridge?” 

Her words reminded him where he was. “I am,” he nodded. “Do you see it?” He wished he could pluck her from time and space, to have her back at his side.

“Only some of it. I can’t tell how busy it is or hear anything but you. Neither of us are doing this….are we?” She asked quietly, keeping her fingers pressed to his hand. As he was, she was ignoring everything else around her in favor of focusing on him. 

He looked around, though he kept her in his sights. Now he had no choice but to look at Hux, to notice him. “We are, or maybe we aren’t…” he wasn’t sure. “The general is glad to hear you’re doing well,” he acknowledged the angry ginger without doing so.

Rey almost chuckled, almost, and gave a slight nod of her head. “...Tell the general it’s good to be thought of...though I’d appreciate extraction as soon as possible...before Dameron and I have to fight our way out. We don’t exactly blend in well.”

“I’ll make sure he knows,” he smirked. 

“I appreciate it…don’t choke him, Kylo,” she stated simply and gave him a slight look.

The commander sighed. “I suppose I can try,” he offered, not making any promises.

A small smile curved her lips as she let her fingers brush his carefully through that bond. “And yet you’re supposed to be the older one…”

“I’m not _that_ much older,” he grumbled back. “Stay safe,” he added with a bit of a sigh. He had to get back to reality, to the bridge, to Hux.

“I will. Get me soon, Kylo,” she murmured, managing to squeeze his hand before everything faded again. 

Her words lingered like the feel of her hand in his. “Soon,” he promised, though she was already gone.

“And what was _that_ about,” the general demanded. 

“Nothing,” he shrugged.

“I cleared the bridge, Ren, you’ll tell me every last inane detail of whatever that was.” Though clearly heated, beneath the surface he worried. Not only for her safety but what this had meant. As much as he’d read on the Force in recent months, nothing had prepared him for the display he had witnessed. If he had communicated with Rey as he had claimed, he feared as much as he needed to find her and bring her back. Even if that meant potentially losing her to the git before him.

“She’s okay, for now,” he responded. “She demanded I convey their need for extraction,” he added. “They don’t have a full picture of the attempt being planned, but she hinted it would be on a populous planet.” 

As he recounted details to the prying man before him, he didn’t convey the fact that she appreciated being thought of. Whether it was jealousy, or just a lack of how to say such a thing without it coming across in a manner that might be offensive, he wasn’t sure. 

Hux took it all in, and he poked some more. He’d grown accustomed to having to squeeze details out of Ren. Though not particularly satisfied, he also knew time was of the essence. 

“Next time, keep your Force communications off my bridge, Commander,” he growled. “You can go fetch the officers I sent away to spare you an audience.” 

Ren nodded. “As you wish.”

Once the door opened, FN-2187 was there, looking a little anxious. He could feel the Force usage that was there again but he had been kept off the bridge by other officers. Despite him wanting to see if he could get an update about his lover and he kept himself looking cool and collected once the door did open. 

“General Hux, Commander Ren,” he greeted formally with a nod of his head before he glanced at the Commander. “Was there...Did you…?”

Ren kept his helmet at his side, his gaze lingering on the general before turning to the former trooper entering the room. The bridge was filling again, each station manned once more.

“They’re still alive,” he said simply before looking at Hux again. “How long before we arrive at Kirtarkin?”

Hux looked at his data pad. “Three hours.”

“I’ll have the _Buzzard_ meet us there to help with the pirates. From there we should only be a few hours away from our assets.”

“Then do it,” Hux dismissed the man and turned to FN-2187. “Stay close, tell me what you’ve learned,” he demanded not missing a moment to keep to the task.

FN-2187 almost grimaced at the fact he’d have to stay near Hux. He wanted to leave to go and get Poe. He missed him and was worried sick honestly. 

“About Kirtarkin sir? It is almost considered a scavenger world where supplies are recycled for use by the Order and before the Order by the Republic,” he answered carefully. “But about what Agent Rey has been finding? There is increased activity in the mid-rim.”

“Bounty hunters?” he asked.

“Unclear at the moment, sir. There have been some bounty hunter ships, Mandalorians is the rumor, and we’re keeping an eye on the development.”

Hux nodded, seemingly in thought. “I see.” It was becoming clear that something was happening, and though they had their own channels, so far they hadn’t managed to get a hold of their contact. 

FN-2187 nodded his head as he kept himself standing at attention. “It seems that agent Rey has uncovered more than the others we are in contact with. Do we have any other dignitaries or nobles in our custody to try and hold other planets under the Order’s control?”

“We can start by seeing which admiral is closest,” he added thoughtfully. So far on the other end of the outer rim, he doubted they had much sway so much as units ready to put out fires, much as they were. Still, the First Order was quite capable of making examples. “See what they can tell us,” he added.

“Yes, sir. While the Resistance has been quiet since the attack on Starkiller Base, it seems the people of the galaxy are taking their chances.”

“That is why we are headed where we are,” he responded simply. Though it wasn’t so much Rebels, hope was a dangerous thing, and he had no doubt Leia and her people were recruiting from the worlds attempting to resist the offerings of the First Order.

The former trooper gave a slight nod of his head. “Perhaps another way to lessen their hope would be to involve Dameron in a few more plans? Their ace pilot and former Commander aiding further our cause might shake their confidence,” he offered as a solution that hopefully would further incentivize the rescue. 

“We’d have to retrieve him first,” he said. “You think he’s ready to face his peers?” he asked. 

“After this? More ready than not. Flying is what he loves most,” he said simply. The only thing that might beat out flying was him to Poe Dameron. 

Hux still wasn’t sold, but Dameron was at Rey’s side for the moment, and thankfully hadn’t done anything stupid. There was still time.

FN-2187, Finn, the former trooper, whatever he went by, and it was becoming increasingly confusing about what he was going by, had to believe that Poe could be used in that way. If he stopped being useful, or if Hux realized that he wasn’t nearly as cruel to him as he wanted him to be, they were going to be in trouble. 

Every day the Resistance grew weaker. Although they had rounded up many sympathizers and disappeared them into the ever growing machine that was the First Order, the Rebels were a hard bunch to squash. Irreducible. Even if they were less than a handful, he doubted they would ever give up, not so long as they had that princess about. He refused to acknowledge her as a general.

Gathering his thoughts, he took his leave. Marching aft, he took a seat behind a desk close enough should he be needed as they traveled. Peering over his data pad, he read the issues being had at their heading, preparing himself to make use of his resources.

Eventually he hailed the command of the outpost they were out to assist, and then of the ships in the area. No potential resource was left unchecked. He’d watched a Rebel Squadron derail this sort of operation. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be as efficient with the last of the blows they had exchanged with the rebel scum of late. Their tenacity despite all odds was almost admirable, if not bothersome.

Despite his better judgment, he knew they had to call upon Ren’s knights, and that that would in and of itself draw attention to them from the Supreme Leader. All he could do was hope that their assets would bring forth something while he did his utmost to keep up appearances.


	69. A New Hope

Avoiding the court guards had been no easy feat. Especially after the men they had disabled had woken and given statements. Still, they had managed to obtain clothes to blend in. They even found accommodations in an abandoned building which nature had begun taking back. The walls had cracks, branches growing within, and vines clinging to the outer shell. In their outings in town they had scavenged some supplies. After a few days of search with no leads, their presence was nothing more than hearsay many had decided had been nothing more than a few drunken individuals refusing to accept their own failures.

Every day that they grew closer to extraction had been a test of patience and sacrifice. Information was scarce, and came in droves. They had discovered the paths guards took, others frequented by miners. Studying the populace from a distance they had found gardens to claim tubers and fresh produce from, water that was populated with fatty fish, and places youths enjoyed to steal moments in.

PIcking up on rumors of a meeting of like minds getting updates from bounty hunters, the pair had done their best to get close. Despite having opportunity to overhear some of the guards discussing such things, they didn't. Not when they could get caught where they were staying. Despite Poe's best attempts to keep them hidden, he had never been the most patient of individuals. Perhaps keeping the girl away from the information would buy the Resistance some time, but curiosity had a way of rearing its head.

Rey had to push her luck, she had to try and hear more about the attack on the Order. While they’d been following a set of guards about to trade off at the front of the mines, a few words had caught her attention, and with it, had Poe gritting his teeth following behind her. 

Rather than get out as they often did, things had taken a turn for the worse. A slip here, a curse there, and despite having gotten some juicy information, they had found themselves rushing towards the river in hopes to find deeper forest, but that too hadn’t quite worked out. Instead, they’d found themselves into the mines, and then deeper still.

One chase had led to another, and when they had hit a computer, the opportunity had been too good to pass up. Or so she tried to reassure herself that it had been worth it as she deflected another blaster bolt while Poe worked the console. There were so many blaster bolts and she had gotten hit with a small mining laser. The burn hurt a bit more than she would have expected and as they kept cover behind a mining cart, she took in a slow breath. 

“So maybe that wasn’t my best plan..." She held her saber in her hand and tried to get the pain under control so she could reach back out with the Force to attack back at the miners. 

“You think?” he demanded, voice dripping with sarcasm as he shook his head, and clutched the blaster he’d been given a while back. “Almost done. You okay?” He didn’t see anything good coming out of this, especially if she couldn’t hold her own. He prayed to the Force he still had some sheer dumb luck left.

She winced some at that and she took in a slow breath as she focused herself again. She looked at him before she leaned around the mining cart and used the Force to throw people backwards before she settled back behind it again. 

Once the information transfer was complete, he pocketed it and settled beside Rey. “So getting out,” he said tentatively. “Only so many options in a cave,” he swallowed down. He had to hope there was another exit. 

“I’m working on a plan,” she gave a slight huff and tried to focus, reaching out to Ren through the Force as much as she could. Though she could feel him she had no clue how to make that connection work. But what she wouldn’t do to see the Buzzard descending on this place even if it meant dealing with the knights again. 

“Oh okay, good,” he responded, trying not to panic. Sarcasm was easier. “Maybe you can ask Ren if he’s here yet or something…” At this point, it seemed as good as any option. He turned his attention to the console behind him. “Or we could at least send out a message,” he offered. “Think this thing is connected to comms?”

“You’re brilliant,” she praised as she spun to the console that was there and actually held up a hand towards the blaster bolts. 

“Finally someone recognizes my genius,” he half praised himself as a small barrier came up around them. 

She winced at the effort it caused as she quickly typed into the console. “Come on, come on, come on,” she pleaded. 

As she did, he kept sharp, ready to return fire while she worked the console.

Shifting the frequency she managed to get it to connect to one she was familiar with. One she knew the First Order used, though whether it would reach the party she intended, she had to hope.

“This is Agent Rey of the First Order. I repeat this is Agent Rey. I’m a member of the Finalizer in dire need of extraction with urgent news to report to the General and Commander,” she spoke clearly into the comm as she kept holding up that barrier for now, though the strain was causing a splitting headache.

Poe Dameron had sent quite a few messages in that manner, though in his defense, he knew if there was resistance out there, they would come. In this case, it was hard for him to find hope, despite doing his best not to show it. If they came for anyone, it was Rey.

“Are we doing this the hard way, or the probably painful but hopefully we come out of it alive way?” he asked. 

There was nowhere to go. Capture was likely, though so was execution. They had ditched their First Order uniforms, though he was certain those would be found. Still, his name carried weight in the galaxy. Perhaps not among the best of people in the eyes of the First Order, but he’d never had trouble with being rebel scum or even a scoundrel for that matter.

“And what’s the difference between those options, Dameron?” She almost snapped as her eyes shifted in color. Rather than looking that deep brown, they were almost Sith gold as she strained with her anger to keep that barrier in place. “I repeat, this is Agent Rey from the _Finalizer_ needing immediate extraction with urgent news for General Hux or Commander Ren,” she spoke clearly, though her voice was strained, over the comms. 

“Being alive to deliver your message?” 

Even when he was trying not to sound impertinent, it wasn’t exactly conducive. “We know they hate the First Order, but not enough to be…” he paused to shoot through the opening of the door. “Stupid enough to pass up good favor,” he implied. It hadn’t exactly been advertised that he’d been captured.

“I meant what was the plan, smart ass,” she almost snapped but the pain that showed on her face as she kept up the barrier was...clear. A sound almost like a snarl left her and she turned away from the console as she focused on the door. 

“Hope I’m better liked here than I am back on Kashyyyk.” 

He wasn’t even sure that could work. Not when they had an idea of who she was. Not if they intercepted that message she had sent. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair, still keeping that blaster on the door. She couldn’t hold forever.

The pain in her head finally overwhelmed her. Rather than simply letting it go, she shoved that force forward with a shout. It barrelled a few people over but she was unsteady on her feet, clearly it took quite the toll on her to even attempt that. 

While that jolted back several of the miners with their small blasters, there were others that fired in. Rey was able to deflect a few of the bolts before two hit her arm and she had to try not to curse. Her equilibrium was off and it was hard to keep her depth perception focused. 

Shots that Poe avoided as he ducked behind a console before returning fire.

A few more of those bolts were deflected back to them, before she took a few more of them to her side and to her leg before her vision swam. Sinking to her knees, her saber disengaged as she tried to get her vision to clear, blinking rapidly. 

Between shots he looked back toward Rey, and watched her fall as if in slow motion. “Rey,” he called, scrambling to her side. It was silly really, he doubted she would even bother returning the favor, and yet, their survival was intertwined. Of course he knew he’d try to save anyone shooting at his side, it was just the way he was. Even after everything, he didn’t have it in him to not try his best to get them out.

His gaze scrambled around. Surely something in the room they were in could be used as leverage. 

“I’ll stop shooting if you stop shooting,” he called to buy himself some time.

Her head swam and it felt like she was hearing Poe from far away. The young Force user knew that in _theory_ stretching yourself beyond your limits was something that could hurt you but she hadn’t thought it to be so…literal. 

Almost leaning into Poe she took in a slow breath. “...Pushing that barrier...wasn’t a good idea,” she muttered, her words slow and strained. All she had on her was her saber, her stolen clothes, and that holocron.

“Hang in there,” he offered one of those nearly apologetic smiles in an attempt to be reassuring. The Force was still something he was wrapping his head around. It had been words Leia spoke, at least until this, until Finn. He still didn’t quite understand it, not fully. 

The shots seemed to cease, at least for a moment. 

That smile actually made her almost laugh before she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath and steady herself. “If you have a plan...now’s the time,” she muttered.  
“Working on it,” he promised, trying to find a way to even play this.

Rey’s head spun too much to be of much good. There were snippets of ideas that didn’t connect properly. 

“Surrender and you might live to see the sunrise,” a voice greeted from the other side.

“See?” he told Rey. “It’s a start, I doubt they’re as creative as the First Order,” he offered with a wink before calling to the voice beyond the door. “I need more than the promise of a sunrise,” he returned to the men on the other side. He was biding his time, trying to find the right thing to say in this part of the universe. “What can I say, a man needs a new hope now and again,” he hoped it was enough.

There was silence that stretched on a bit longer on the other side of the door. Each moment felt like it was stretching to the other side of the galaxy before the other voice answered again. “Could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had said that to begin with."

“Hard to know who to trust these days,” he nearly laughed. There was a certain hilarity to it all.

Rey was barely following along but she let herself lean in against Poe as her eyes fell closed. “...Good job,” she breathed quietly. 

The old miner moved so he was in the doorway, leaning against the frame some as he holstered a defense blaster and took in the pair. “And why are you all the way out here?” 

“Would you believe me if I said it was unintended?” he asked.

“Not particularly.”

“Fair enough,” he called back. “So, how do we want to do this?” he asked.

“Well, your companion did a decent amount of damage to my men. At the very least we need to detain you for appearances sake,” he replied simply.

“ ‘Course they do,” Rey almost slurred, eyes still closed as she fastened her saber hilt to her belt and let the long tunic cover it again as she kept an arm around the holocron she still had on her.

Poe looked from her to the man. “Might need a medical droid more than a jailer. My partner damaged herself.”

“Damaged herself?” Came an almost incredulous question. 

A soft complaint left Rey at that. “...I’ll be fine once the world stops spinning,” she grumbled at Poe, but she still did not seem fine. 

“I mean your shooting didn’t help,” he returned and looked at Rey, shaking his head. “Don’t be a martyr. Not if help is being offered,” he spoke gently so only she would hear that part.

Rey almost glared at Poe but it lost its effect with how little she was able to focus but she nodded her head with a sigh. “...Thank you,” she said loud enough for the other to hear. 

“Well...we’ll see about getting a medical droid. They’re in short supply and my men are going to need them first so we can keep up our work quota. The last thing we want is to attract the attention of the First Order.”

“Fair enough." Of course the First Order’s attention was already attracted, not that he was going to say as much. “So what’s your name?” he asked.

“Bartin Praste,” he responded simply as he strode into the doorway carefully, his blaster in hand but lowered to the floor as he looked at the two of them. “Yours? And can she walk on her own?”

“Nice to meet you Bartin. I’m Poe,” he introduced before looking at Rey to see if she felt capable, though he doubted it. “I can shoulder you,” he said gently.

“Shouldering me is likely needed,” she breathed carefully as she tried to push herself back up. 

He nodded before looking at the door again. “Alright Bartin, I think my partner can walk, her name is Jess, or Testor,” he lied. Rey could not be herself, and he doubted Jess was anywhere near this part of the universe. Black Squadron was likely elsewhere, under different command. Or perhaps she’d returned to Hutt space. _Trust me,_ he mouthed to Rey, before she could protest.

Rey didn’t protest and ended up having to keep her arm around Poe’s shoulders as she got up. Leaning into him some she blinked a few times as the world spun around her and gave a slight nod of her head in greeting to Bartin. 

As she rose, he helped take the brunt of her weight as he kept her steady. “Take it slow,” he encouraged. “I got you,” he promised. 

The young woman nearly pulled him down with her as she leaned on him but took in a slow breath and nodded her head slightly. Well, how helpful Poe could be was going into her report. Hopefully it would actually help. If they managed to get out of here in the first place. 

Rebellion, First Order, regardless of affiliation, Poe Dameron had valued life too much to see that line when it came to it. His actions were ever so for himself rather than an organization. This was here and now, later he could overthink.

“I’m trusting you not to go back on our agreement,” he hoped he hadn’t put his faith in the wrong person. Even if that meant dooming them.

Bartin gave a nod of his head. “We won’t. Like I said, you’ll be detained while we figure out what to do next. Follow me.”

The led the pair, slowly to make sure that the brunette didn’t pull them both down, to a building near the edges of the makeshift town. It wasn’t a pleasant walk, but Poe did his darndest to keep Rey steady. If he made it to the following day, he would be sore, that much he knew. A small price to pay, though he couldn't focus on it too much. Not when he was paying attention to the shafts they walked through, noting doors and keypads. It seemed everyone had been evacuated, and if they had returned to work, they weren't being taken near any of them. It was a good five minutes of walk before they made it to a makeshift holding cell, two floors up and towards the river, he was quite certain. 

Stepping into the small room, he helped settle Rey in a chair. It seemed to be some sort of sleeping quarters. Nothing to write home about. Two sets of two stacked sleep pods in the wall, a couple tables to double as desks, four chairs, and enough machinery to make rations a little less drab.

She set the makeshift bag she had down at her feet and closed her eyes as she let out a strained breath. “...Thank you." The words were only loud enough for Poe to hear.

Bartin moved to the door, key card in hand. “You’ll both be locked in. There is some water in canteens there,” he gestured. “I’ll see about getting a droid here for the both of you soon enough.”

Without another word, he left the room, the door locking with a definitive beep.

Once they were sealed in, Poe felt a weight on his shoulders he hadn’t before. Different from carrying the brunette over from the mines. 

“We’re alive,” he muttered. It was a start. Pulling away he looked over her, assessing the damage. “I’ll get water, and look over what all we have.”

“My head feels like it’s been stuffed with bantha fur,” she groaned softly and just rubbed at her head, almost swaying in her seat. 

That was a colorful way of putting it. “Better than other parts of the Bantha,” he offered, grabbing a couple canteens and a meal bar. On his way back to her, he pulled a chair over and sat within her reach, or rather keeping her in his. Silently he pushed one of the waters in her hand, a request for her to hydrate.

Taking the canteen, her hands weren’t as steady as they normally were as she unscrewed the lid of the canteen. Luckily she didn’t slosh the liquid down herself as she took a long drink from the canteen. “Surprised that worked.”

“I’m surprised I remembered what to say,” he scoffed, taking a sip. This wasn’t exactly a part of space he was familiar with.

“How many phrases are there for different parts of space?”

He thought about it. “As many as there are sectors, and then some are regional, local, some are changed regularly, others aren’t…” he began to explain. “Some regions are less likely to be interrupted by the First Order, and therefore less likely to change.”

Rey kept that in mind and wondered how many of the phrases the First Order knew about, but trying to focus on anything for too long was like she was pushing through fog. She clearly needed to spend more time training her Force abilities that required more force than will. 

“You think you can stomach food?” he asked. “Not that this really should be considered food,” he looked at the nutrition bar he held. It was sustenance. He’d had his share of meal replacements and rations

A slight snort left her at that and she drank a bit more of the water before she held out her empty hand. “I’ll try. Not sure it’s smart, but I’ll try.” It was like the portions she grew up on. The bar couldn’t be _that_ bad.

He opened the package and handed it over. 

Taking the bar, she took a small bite of it. It had a consistency similar to chalk and a taste that almost stuck to the tongue. Clearly she had still been far too spoiled with the food that she had on the _Finalizer_. She only managed a few bites before her stomach started to heave and she shook her head, drinking more of the water without a word. 

“You don’t have to finish it, but it will give you energy.” She looked younger like this, out of the stern uniform. Weakened was the word that came to mind.

“...It’s like portions back on Jakku,” she grumbled quietly before taking another bite and holding back the feeling of her stomach heaving. 

Poe gave a throaty laugh. “Those were particularly unenjoyable.”

“They were,” she admitted with a bit of a smile as she glanced at him. Perhaps Dameron wasn’t _so_ bad after all.

“Spongier than this though,” he commented, as though either should even be compared.

“Less dry,” she agreed. 

A small scoff of a laugh escaped him, almost causing him to choke on his own bite. “At least it was free,” he said trying to lighten the mood a bit. He hoped a medical droid would come sooner rather than later.

A slight snort left her at that. “Fair...but there’s something satisfying about earning what you have,” she replied as she let her hair down and only took one more bite of the bar. The taste of it was turning her stomach and too much movement was making it worse. 

“Yes well, I would rather never earn this,” he held the last bite of his bar and shook his head. “Now a nice ripe meiloorun on the other hand…”

“A meiloorun?” She questioned, putting the half of a bar down next to her and sipping more at her water carefully. 

It was a delicacy, rare in many worlds, and somehow handy to throw in the market in a chase. “They’re a bit bigger than your hand, vary from green to orange…” he began to explain before being interrupted by the lights going out, and sirens beginning to sound from the outside.

Wincing at the sound of the sirens, she closed her eyes and felt even more unnerved. “Kriff,” she grumbled as she moved to stand up right as she heard firing blasters. 

This wasn’t good. He was quite certain she shouldn’t be standing for one, but most importantly, he had to hope the cause was extraction and not any other option. “Barricade the door?” he asked. It would at least offer them a chance to see friend or foe if it did open.

“Mhmm,” she sounded. Rather than try to do something physically with the table, she reached out with the Force. The item wobbled but then nearly slammed into the door as she swayed back into the chair with a groan. Bad idea. 

“Just sit before you hurt yourself,” he threw, lifting the gravity off a few crates to move them over and let them fall back heavily on the desk. Going back he took the other table and propped it up like shields. It would do little, but anything was better than a blast straight on.

Sat, Rey took careful breaths to center herself. Without second thought, her hand went to her saber. She detached the hilt from her belt, her thumb hovering over the activation button. Hopefully it would be extraction, but she was braced for the worst case scenario.

It didn’t take long for Poe to fall to a knee, blaster in hand and pointed at the door. He felt bad for the miners. If they’d known what they were doing, they’d have disarmed them. Perhaps even put in place contingencies. Now, regardless of where this went, it wouldn’t bode well for them. A thought he carried as the doors sighed open. Thick white grey clouds shot forward, stretching towards the pair. The sounds of struggles in the village growing stronger. 

In all his years, he’d never felt relief at seeing a vibroblade, even less the sight of anything relating to Kylo Ren or the First Order.

A sight that made Rey relax a bit. The struggling outside in the streets easily heard as she actually laughed slightly. “And I was starting to think...that no one heard that comm,” she greeted, shaking her head but that only made the world spin more. 

Trugden’s mask was clear from where the door was opened, looking over their Master’s apprentice and then onto the pilot that seemed to still be around. “We heard it,” he responded simply, his voice scratchy with the modulation of his helmet. “You,” he called Poe. “Help her and follow me.” 

As the knight turned, he keyed his comm. “Found her. Heading to the _Buzzard_ ,” he spoke into his wrist.

Still unsteady on her feet, she pushed herself up and actually was rather glad that they had found her. This whole mining settlement was likely going to be destroyed but that didn’t feel like any concern of hers at the moment. 

Poe moved to her side to help take some of her weight as he had to get her there. Rather than consider what would likely happen to the planet, he thought of Finn, and how he’d likely get to see him again.

Grabbing the make-shift bag off the floor, she tried not to lean as much on Poe as they followed after Trugden. The _Buzzard_ was by far not her favorite ship, but if it got them to the _Finalizer_ she’d be more than happy. 

“That looks cozy,” he gritted through his teeth so only she could hear at the sight of the black ship they were making their way towards. It definitely wasn’t the luxury of the lambda class. He half expected Tusken raider decor on the inside, not that he could see that far with Ren coming to intercept them.

The mere sight of her leaning on Poe Dameron was enough to make Kylo Ren see red. Rather than acknowledge the pilot, he marched straight to her, taking her in before moving Poe out of the way to aid her to the ship. Her being found had been the only thing that had had him let up on the planet’s guards come to greet them.

“We leave now,” he told Trudgen. They could deal with Nothooin later. For the time being, he wanted her back on the _Finalizer_ for a full scan. Make sure he didn’t have anything more to drive into the leadership of the planet that had attempted resistance. Fools, the lot of them.

“You’re hurt,” he growled towards Rey.

“So helmet vision is 20/20 good to know,” Dameron muttered. “I’m fine, by the way,” he shrugged, following in behind them.

Leaning instead onto Kylo Ren, she tightened her grip a little bit on him. “Overexerted myself and took a few blaster bolts,” she answered him before looking over at Poe and almost smiling. “...You did well,” she praised him, hoping that Kylo would calm down a little bit. She was _pretty sure_ she wasn’t dying after all. And being closer to him again was enough to make her more content. 

“Overexerted…” the commander began. “Over-.” No, he wouldn’t explode. He would discuss it later, when there weren’t prying ears. At least that was the plan. “We’ll talk about it once you’ve been assessed.” Instead he snapped at Poe. “Go write a report or something,” the glower was heard even through the modulation.

Oh, that wasn’t good. Holding back a wince she gave a slight nod of her head. “...Of course, Master Ren,” she answered as politely as she could as he brought her onto the _Buzzard._ This might be a long flight depending on how far they were from their ship. 

From the ramp to his quarters on board, Ren didn’t pause slow his brisk pace, nearly carrying the young woman there. At least Poe hadn’t lingered, allowing him not to feel even more volatile. Once inside, he let the door slide shut with a sigh and turned to face her.

“I couldn’t feel you,” he stated bluntly. He’d pushed the limits of the ship and his men to get to her. At least the _Finalizer_ wasn’t too far behind. 

Before she could say anything she blinked at him at that, leaning against the wall as the world spun. His quick pace had done nothing for how drained she felt. “You couldn’t….” she paused and closed her eyes. “Didn’t mean to worry you. I think I just did more than I could handle.”

“Obviously.”

He hadn’t meant to be so curt. Even having her there, it was almost unbelievable. Despite his best intentions to keep away, he had to touch her, to make sure she wasn’t another vision, that she was physically present. Reaching for his helmet, he stopped touching her for one moment, needing to see her with his own eyes, not through the lenses of his helmet.

“I’ll feel better after you’ve seen one of the medical droids,” he said, settling the black item down. 

For a moment he merely stood, just watching, fighting the urge to launch forward and press her into him.

Looking at him, she drank in his appearance. Before the helmet came off he always looked so fierce and deadly, aiding to the image he put forward to the galaxy. But as it was removed? As it was removed all she wanted to do was reach out and press close into him. 

“I won’t object. I’ll just need some rest and a lot of bacta,” she tried to insist, but she wasn’t sure honestly. She would try to be more careful using the Force. 

After a few more minutes ticked by, she pushed away from the wall and put the make-shift bag down on the table before closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him. Resting her head against his chest she let out a slow breath, some tension leaving her body.

“I’m glad you found me…”

After how things had been, he hadn’t quite expected her to want that proximity. Still, he wasn’t about to deny her. Before she could change her mind, he wrapped his arms around her, hunching over to rest his chin atop her head. “Me too.” The words were so low, he wondered if she even heard it. 

“I can see what I have in my kit,” he offered, though made no motion to pull away. If his kit on the _Finalizer_ was any indication, the one on board had a tendency to be even more depleted. “Make things a bit more comfortable before we meet up with the main ship.”

“Even a few bacta patches would be nice,” she agreed, but didn’t loosen her arms around him. Being held by him felt like coming home in some strange way she couldn’t describe. Safe. Like she belonged right here in his arms. 

A sensation he could relate to. That emptiness he’d felt, and having her there again. It was enough to keep him somewhat contained. She was here. She was in his arms. She was _his_. He couldn’t help the thought.

Taking in a slow breath, she closed her eyes and almost nuzzled into his chest. “Oh...I should tell you the newest intel I discovered. Or should I wait till we see the general?”

And then she mentioned the ginger one. Slowly pulling away, he looked at her and cupped her cheek. “I’ll get the patches, and that’s up to you,” he offered. They could wait, or she could confide in him. Either way, they would all be on the same page eventually.

As he pulled away some she almost whined, but instead pressed her cheek into his hand and let her eyes close. They had been getting better again before she left for her job, healing from his temper fuelled abuse. But now? It was like she was able to find some peace with him. 

“If I tell you...think I could just sleep once we get back to our ship?” It was doubtful, but she hoped for it. 

He nodded. “Though we both know he’ll want to see you,” he admitted, his heart feeling almost heavy for it. He and Armitage had had their moments since they’d begun their journey to Nothoiin, though they’d found some middle ground. Still, he continued to search his panels.

“Mmm, I’ll wait. In case he has more questions. His particulars could keep me awake,” she sighed gently, following Kylo with her eyes as he looked for bacta patches. So soon she’d be home.


	70. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, this weekend you get a double update, just because ;) Stay tuned for another update after this one <3

After Kylo had applied the three bacta patches he had in his kit to the more serious bolt wounds, she dozed in his bed on the _Buzzard_. She didn’t sleep deeply, only allowing herself to get small snippets of rest. Microsleep as some called it. Each time she woke, she let her eyes find him again, like she was just as afraid as he had been that this was a dream or another vision and that she was still separated from him. 

Wanting her to get some rest, he had opted to sit on a chair beside his bed, though that hardly seemed to help. Over and over, he felt her gaze on him, almost feeling the relief through the bond as she set sights on him. Part of him wondered if that was merely projection of how he felt or if it was mutual. Even though he could have risen to do a number of things, he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. As though she might vanish out of sight as she had so many times during her time off world.

A note appearing on his data pad with a light chime stated they would be crossing paths with the ship within the hour. Though he was relieved that she would get proper care, he also dreaded going back. Having to deal with Coruscant and everything else Hux would desire until they were docked. Her intel, the strained relationship they all shared, destruction was easier all things considered. Simple. An art form really.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked feeling her gaze.

Shaking her head she rolled so she was facing him and actually reached out, taking his hand in hers. “No...if I fall asleep now I think I’ll be out for hours.” Days. It felt like days would be more likely. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

“If the general wakes me up to get the report? Yes…and I don’t want to make you carry me."

He wanted to counter, but the last part made him falter. “Ah,” he sounded instead. “I see.” 

There was the slightest flicker of pain to his gaze, he contained the feeling, repressed it. After everything, he couldn't’ blame her for not wanting to seem weak, for not wanting to be at his mercy.

She kept his hand in hers and lightly squeezed it. That ah was something she could read into. “I don’t want the Knights to see me as weak,” she explained quietly. After her experience with them back in that training room, she didn’t want to seem like she couldn’t bounce back from things. 

Looking up, he took her hand. If he thought about that day, he might have had to go knock one of them around for sport. “Okay.”

Letting her eyes meet his, she offered a small smile. “...I missed you,” she spoke quietly. An admittance she hadn’t once actually said aloud before. 

His grasp tightened on her hand. “I... missed you too.” They weren’t words he was used to speaking, they felt from a different lifetime. Memories threatened to surface, he did his best to squash.

“Good,” she said with a bit more of a smile before she sighed and pushed herself to sit up. The world still spun just a little bit. “When do we arrive?” 

“Shouldn’t be too long now,” he assured her.

Nodding her head she paused before she leaned over, nearly wobbling as she did so, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Being away from the pair of them for so long had been...strange.

“Save your strength,” he cupped her cheek, brushing along it with his thumb.

“Fine,” she replied, leaning into that touch with a soft sigh. 

After a bit of debate, he stood to take a seat on the bed, shifting to settle close to her. “I’ll wake you up if you fall asleep,” he promised. Even if he wanted to get anything done, he knew he wouldn’t be able to so long as she was hurt. At least he had managed to get some of her wounds tended to, though it wouldn’t do much until she was in the med bay.

That reassurance had her settle closer to him and after about twenty minutes...she fell asleep. It was more restful than not and she didn’t want to admit it had to do with him being there. 

It wasn’t too much longer before the ship was being pulled into the _Finalizer_ by a tractor beam. Docked, he nudged Rey, helping her out of bed, and allowing her to take the time she needed.

A soft grumble left her and she squeezed his hand before getting up and leaning into him some, but she almost insisted on standing on her own two feet and grabbed that makeshift bag with the holocron in it. Luckily she’d get looked at soon enough and she wanted to curl up in bed, her bed or one of theirs preferably. 

It didn’t take long for them to get to the medbay, though she was surprised they went there instead of to the general first. 

When the pair hadn’t arrived at his office the general had pulled up their cylinders in hopes to find them. A task that had been a bit harder than expected. Finally word had come that she had been brought to medbay. It hadn’t been long before he stormed out of his quarters and at her side.

When he got there, he assessed the situation, standing awkwardly as a medical droid finished its protocol. While he took a breath, he merely stood a moment, trying to come to terms with the fact that she was there, she was back, and she was hurt. Though there was a droid and Ren in the room, he couldn’t stop the three steps forward he took, or the way he wrapped his arms around her. It was more mechanical than he had hoped, bordering on awkward, but for a good minute he merely held her to his chest, closing his eyes as he steadied himself. 

“You’re alive,” he spoke, obviously relieved at the statement.

The hug made her wince, but after a moment, she wrapped her arms around Hux as well and rested her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. This was nice. She’d missed him too. There wasn’t that feeling of completeness like when she hugged Kylo, but she did feel safe again against him. 

“I am...just need to rest,” she reassured with a small smile. More bacta would be needed to help heal her wounds, but she would pull through. She knew that much.

“Of course,” he nodded, though the strain made it obvious he didn’t quite believe it. He’d go over the full report later. 

The continued hold he had on her almost made her chuckle, but she slowly let go of him and leaned back. Rey looked exhausted. “...The assassins are going to Cantonica. Apparently there’s some sort of meeting happening there with First Order officials?” It was her way of giving him the important information now...so then she could sleep. 

“We’d heard chatter,” he said, pulling back to pluck invisible lint off his jacket. “There are still a few days before then,” he looked to Ren before returning his sights on Rey. “Did you get anything more specific? Numbers? Names?”

That felt normal. The fact he flowed into questions like that. Leaning back against the bed in medbay she closed her eyes, focusing a bit more. Thoughts were still hard to hold onto at the moment. “Key targets they want include Pryde, Parnadee, Engell, and...you, sir,” she winced. The idea of someone going after Hux specifically? More painful than she cared to admit. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he brushed off casually. “Rest, you can give your full report tomorrow. I’m certain Dameron can make himself useful in the meantime,” he gritted his teeth a bit at that part, but the pilot had shown potential. He’d stuck with Rey, and that counted for something.

Ren couldn’t disagree. “I can get the information from the pilot."

Hux shook his head. “No need, stay, I’ll be back to relieve you in a few hours.” There was no way he was spending the night away from her.

Looking between the two of them she sighed softly. “...Do I have to stay in medbay?”

At her question, Ren and the general crossed gazes before looking at her.

“I suppose you could be released, if everything checks out,” Armitage said carefully, wanting to claim her, and yet, wanting to give her a choice, as hard as it was to do so.

A small smile curved her lips at that. “Thank you. I’m sure the both of you still have quite a lot to do,” she sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed like she was about to get up...now. “If I could, I’d like to use one of your freshers and then go to my room to sleep.”

Picking between them right now was not going to go over well. If she had her way, she’d curl up between them both but that wasn’t something to get into right now. 

Armitage nodded. “You can use mine,” he offered. “And if you behave, you can stay,” he told Ren in warning. “I’ll check in later.”

Kylo watched the general leave before turning to Rey. “Is that what you want?” he asked. It was the least he could do, and she hadn’t exactly seemed eager to choose.

As the general left she waited a little impatiently for the droid and looked up at the commander, considering a moment. “We do spend a lot of time in his room...join me for a shower and while I sleep till you have to go back to your duties?” 

That seemed only fair. To allow them both time with her. All she wanted after being stranded for days was to curl up with them. And now that her head was so fuzzy? She wanted to actually recover so she wouldn’t feel as nearly disconnected from the Force. 

It wasn’t the worse deal, and he did enjoy the thought of sharing the fresher with her. Not trusting his voice just yet, he nodded in response.

Before long the droid came with its findings. She had received a number of blaster hits, and the bacta had helped, but she wasn’t out of the woods. Whatever she had done with the Force had made her weaker for a time, likely going to make her heal more slowly if she didn’t rest properly. A few of those bolts also got dangerously close to vital veins and arteries that could have ended her. She’d have to be careful not to irritate the wounds for a few days.

The orders from the droid were not ones she wanted to hear, but she nodded her head and carefully got off of the table. Leaning on Kylo’s arm, she let him lead them back to the general’s quarters. 

A task he took seriously. No one dared to interrupt as he assisted her aft towards the lifts that would take them to the higher levels where Hux’s, and their own quarters, were. Every so often he offered to pause, or even carry her, not pleased by the diagnosis, but grateful that she would heal.

After the world started to spin for the third time, she sighed and let Kylo carry her, her arms around his neck as she nestled her face in against his chest. The Knights weren’t watching and she truly couldn’t care any less about what the ensigns thought of her. 

Hux might have called it unbecoming, and yet, he was certain even the general would have done the same. She felt light in his arms, it made him wonder if she had lost weight, or it had been so long he didn’t quite recall. Once in the other man’s chambers he sealed the doors behind them and set her on the bed to help undress her for the fresher.

“You sure you don’t want to rest first?” he asked.

“I’m sure. I feel gross and would rather get clean,” she set the small bag down next to the general’s bed as she let him undress her, helping where she could to kick off shoes or lift her arms to remove the top. 

Once she was down to her basics, he worked on his own attire. Still, he kept close, an eye constantly on her as though he feared she would fall or disappear if he didn’t. It had been too long without her, something he didn’t plan to repeat.

Looking back at him she lifted a brow as she carefully unwrapped her binding around her chest. She moved a bit more slowly, like every movement cost her something. She didn’t know what would happen if she abused the Force or overextended herself that way but she didn’t want to find out. 

“What?” he asked, taking their discarded garbs and placing them in their place, or whatever Hux liked to call not on the floor.

As she stripped out of her basics she carefully moved to stand, half tempted to reach out with the Force to turn on the water...but she had a feeling he would get cross with her if she did. “Nothing...you just keep watching me like you think I’m not real.”

He reached out to turn on the taps and looked at her. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” he said, feeling it was a lame explanation. “Wasn’t sure I would.” He stepped closer to offer her an arm.

Taking his arm so they could head to the adjoining room, she paused before moving closer and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I’m not that easy to get rid of. Just like I’m not easy to hold onto,” she half joked, referencing those first few months that she was here. 

“So I’m learning,” he responded teasingly, though it wasn’t inaccurate. He was still learning about her, her likes, her limits, and begrudgingly, to share.

A smile curved her lips as they moved into the adjoining room, the steam alone actually making her relax into his side. “And what all have you learned, hmm?” She teased back with a tired smile.

He pulled her closer, bringing her into the stream of water. His gaze took her in, committing every feature to memory. “Quite a bit,” he responded. “What side you favor in sparring, how sensitive your neck is,” he murmured, kissing along the side of it. “How you like to lose control,” he breathed in her ear, pressing her to the wall, careful not to harm her. “But not at the cost of trust,” he added. He hadn’t forgotten their struggles, or rather the anger he had wrought.

Pressing in, she sighed softly and shivered at the kisses placed along the side of her neck. Carefully, and slowly, she tilted her head to let him have easier access to it. “Mmm, you’re not wrong,” she breathed as her eyes almost fluttered closed as she looked at him. “Glad you remember trust,” she stated as her fingers traced up his chest slowly. 

Keeping her gaze, he settled his hand on her hip. As much as he wanted to tease and taunt her, she would need rest. “I also noticed you couldn’t choose between us,” he said gently. He wasn’t trying to start anything, and yet, he had to say it.

That made her blush a bit more at that and glanced away before glancing back up at him. “I missed you both,” she admitted quietly. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but if Hux hadn’t hugged her like he had, she might have simply chosen Kylo to stay with. 

“I’m sure he’ll say so himself, but that was mutual,” he brushed his fingers against her flesh, a gentle touch he hoped wouldn’t cause her to pull away more.

Rather than pull away, she leaned into that light touch and sighed gently. “...I thought you would...and I’m glad you did,” she said softly, her fingers brushing over him slowly, like she was recommitting him to memory.

“At least I got to see you,” he smirked. He still didn’t quite understand the connection, but he couldn’t deny its existence.

“Mhmm. That was nice,” she agreed gently before she finally reached for the soap and went to start washing herself off slowly. 

An action he stopped to take over it. He needed to touch her, and the less she strained the better she would recover right? “This is nicer.”

A soft sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes, a truly peaceful expression forming on her face. “It is. That feels nice,” she whispered, any remaining tension in her body just easing away under his touch. 

Ren was careful not to touch her wounds, treading carefully on any bruised lengths of flesh. 

“Can you get my hair too?” She asked softly, still using him and the wall to support herself. 

He nodded, settling the soap down to get some shampoo. Though he’d combed through her hair and doted on it quite often, it was almost surreal to help lather her locks. 

Another gentle sigh left her lips, a soft sound of contentment leaving her as she kept her eyes closed and just relaxed. Despite how fierce he could be in a fight, he could be surprisingly gentle with her. 

It was in times like this that he felt it most, the pull to the light. A struggle he constantly fought, though refused to admit. Pulling away he eased her into the spray again, allowing the bubbles to wash away as he gathered himself again. “Can you stand while I clean up?” he asked. Anything to get that feeling away.

“Mhmm,” she intoned quietly with a small smile on her face as she opened her eyes to look at him. He had told her once that he wasn’t a Sith, but the fact he seemed so...conflicted about any warmth was...strange. None of his thoughts were really clear at the moment. Relying on the Force made the room spin more. 

As he washed, he could feel her in the Force. “You’ve never really shied from asking questions,” he noted. 

“True, I haven’t,” she watched him with a slightly tired smile. “If you aren’t a Sith and you aren’t a Jedi...why not utilize both sides of the Force?”

“The Force is,” he said simply, lathering his hair. “My path merely happens to be mainly in darkness.”

Looking up at him she considered a moment. “...But there’s more to everything than rage and passion,” she said simply. 

Ren rinsed his hair, taking the moment to collect his thoughts before responding. “You sound like my old master." His tone held the notes of a scoff.

Wrinkling her nose slightly at that she gave a shake of her head and then winced. “Not trying to change what you’re doing, Kylo. But maybe it would…nevermind,” she sighed softly. Explaining at the moment wouldn’t go well.

Turning off the water, he wrapped an arm around her. “Please, continue,” he said. Obviously it mattered to her, and it would at least keep him occupied. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before reaching for his own.

Keeping the towel around her she leaned into him as she carefully stepped out of the fresher. She’d towel off her hair in just a moment. “If you insist,” she sighed softly and brushed a hand over her hair. She likely needed to reapply more bacta but she tried to focus her thoughts. “It might make...voicing things with me easier. Or allowing yourself to avoid your own conflict,” she mused as she glanced up at him. She could feel his occasional conflict through the Force but not the cause or what was going on. 

Throwing the towel down the chute, he offered to take hers as well. “And what do I have trouble voicing?” he asked, genuinely meeting her gaze.

Looking back into his eyes there was a hint of that vulnerability that she let herself feel with him and with that question a bit of...fear. That he didn’t really feel _it_. That it was just that sense of possession for just a moment. “..Nevermind,” she breathed as she handed him the towel after she dried herself off and toweled her hair some. 

Carefully, she moved to the closet and pulled on a pair of basics and one of her night gowns that was here. The movement to the bed was slow but she managed to lay down there and closed her eyes with a sigh. Much better. 

Though he normally skipped clothing to bed, he grabbed a pair of the general’s night slacks, and slipped them on before following her to bed.

“The Galaxy couldn’t keep us apart, and you’re going to shut me out now?” he asked, laying on his side beside her.

“I...well,” she chewed at her bottom lip even as she moved a bit closer to him, allowing one hand to trace over his side. It was like magnets. After being apart she had to be close to him. “We share feelings and thoughts but rarely words,” she started, attempting to spell it out without having to say it. 

His fingers traced down her cheekbone. “Do you share words with Armitage?” he asked.

“Conversations but not like the feelings we share across that, that bond we have,” she explained and relaxed further under his touch.

He made a soft sound as he thought. Looking down between them, he considered a moment before meeting her gaze. “Are you planning on pushing the same need for words on him?” he asked.

That almost made her squirm at the mere idea, staying close to him and meeting his gaze. “I’m...not sure. I can just _feel_ things from you but I don’t know, not for certain, if those are just in the moment or not,” she finished somewhat lamely. She felt like she shouldn’t have opened this door. 

“It’s not common for the First Order to go back or out of their way to retrieve a single individual,” he reminded gently. “And we most certainly didn’t do so for Dameron.”

That was true and their relief had been rather intense. Looking at him she nodded slightly and kissed him gently, not nearly as heated as it often was. It was a kiss of emotion and gentleness before she curled in against his chest with a sigh and felt sleep rising to claim her. 

His fingers combed through her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. That had been passion that had driven him, though if he dug deeper, he knew what he would find there. “Sleep,” he ordered against her skin.

“Mhmm,” she sounded, almost a breath as she kept an arm around him and fell into a deeper sleep, her breathing even. All it had taken was him close. She likely wouldn’t stir again until the pair swapped out. 

As she slept, he replaced her bacta patches and kept her close. He’d been on the verge of falling asleep, when something jumped over his head. His hand had reached out for his saber, but the purring of an orange feline had him settle back with relief. Millicent settled atop their heads, vibrating as she often did around the girl tucked against his chest. Every so often he could feel the cool pads of a back paw against his forehead despite pushing it away. It took some time for sleep to finally claim him, but it offered hours of deep slumber he hadn’t known since before her disappearance.

Millicent didn’t disturb Rey at all, if anything it just had a gentle sigh leave her lips and her nuzzling more deeply into Kylo’s chest. The waves of exhaustion were clear. Not eating or sleeping enough combined with heavy Force use had taken a toll on the brunette. It wasn’t until Hux came to switch places with Kylo that she even stirred a little bit, grumbling under her breath. 

It had made Kylo wait a while longer before peeling away from her. By the time he had replaced himself with a few pillows, the sound of a shower running in the fresher. Even if he’d planned it, he couldn’t have figured a better opportunity for the stupid plan he was about to put in motion. Biting the inside of his cheeks, he stripped and made his was quietly until he stood between the exit of the shower and the general.

Hux could feel the strain in his jaw before the man even made his presence known. “What do you want?” he demanded, not bothering to turn around. 

Ren had thought of a thousand ways to broach the topic, and yet, stood before the other man, he was finding it hard to find his words.

“Just get on with it, Ren,” the ginger snapped, turning to rinse his hair. “I don’t have all night,” he motioned to Rey. To where he planned to get back to.

“I’m not stopping you,” he began and paused. “This isn’t easy for me,” he added, a mix of defensiveness and explanation. “The night you all but gave her to me, you were proving a point,” he began. “I see that now.” Before the other man could speak, Ren tried to get it out. “I’m not as knowledgeable as you are in certain aspects,” he gritted the words, not in the least enjoying admitting shortcomings, and yet he had to didn’t he? 

“Yes, you’re a poor pupil, go on,” he sighed, lathering his hair, and yet, not quite capable of taking his gaze off the commander.

“She’s mine.”

Hux gave a bit of a choked scoff, ready to respond only to be cut off.

“It’s not a claim, I’m not…” he wasn’t sure how to explain it. How did he put into words how much of her he felt.

Rolling his eyes, the general glanced at the man with a rather blank expression. “I know that there is _something_ between you through that Force,” he drawled. 

“And I know you enjoy breathing,” Ren retorted annoyed. More so at himself to not be able to properly get his point across. “It’s...complicated.”

“I realize that verbiage is difficult for you, Ren, but get to your point,” he said simply as he moved to rinse the suds out of his hair. 

Rather than rise to his anger, Ren swallowed down his pride. Slowly, he took a step forward and breathed deeply as he sunk to one knee and then the other. When he looked up to Hux, he steadied himself. 

“This is how you…” he began, feeling his throat dry, despite the water. “I feel it all, Armitage,” he said looking up.

The ginger general lifted a brow as he looked down at Ren there in the fresher. “All of it?” He couldn’t help but inquire, not quite believing it. He’d had the commander on his knees before after all, this could all be some sort of ruse. 

Ren swallowed, a dust of pink on his cheeks. “Everything,” he said holding that icy blue gaze. “Especially how she feels,” he added.

Hux considered him and reached out, pushing those dark locks out of his face. “And how does feeling what she feels make you react, Ren?”

“Torn,” he replied, suppressing a shiver. Still he kept his hands together the way he knew Rey did. It had been a conflict. How much did he feel, how much of it was her, did it take away from how she felt for him? There were so many thoughts that fought, and this was perhaps the most honest he’d been about it. “Conflicted.”

“And what has you conflicted?” He pushed as his hand started to tangle in those dark locks, keeping Ren’s face tilted up towards him. 

There was a tingle down his spine he had felt from her more than on a single occasion as he looked up at the man. “How much is her, how much is me,” he spoke in a velvet undertone.

Hux looked down at him and honestly could feel himself stirring. This was a level of submission from the commander he hadn’t expected, especially not before he got to punish him for what he did to ~~their~~ the scavenger. 

“Then I suppose it’s time you find that out, hmm?” He drawled. 

“Show me,” he breathed, feeling heat in his cheeks.

“Good boy. I do believe Rey showed you what I liked once before,” he encouraged as he drew him in a bit closer. That submission from the headstrong commander was delicious, almost as heady as when the scavenger submitted. 

A swarm brewed in Ren’s dark irises, a stiffness in his jaw. Over the years he’d had many masters. His uncle, Snoke, and though he was used to kneeling for praises, this was different. He nodded, drawing closer. Gently his fingers made contact with the sides of the man’s thighs, taking his time as he got to the task. He was drenched from the droplets overhead, though he appreciated the sound cover they offered from the adjoining room. Keeping that gaze, he firmly seized the man, almost in spite, only to find a more nimble grasp before taking him between his lips. 

The firm seize made a hiss leave the general, his hand tightening in Kylo’s hair before he took him into his mouth. A soft groan left his lips as he looked down at him with a slight smirk. “Now, was that so bad?” He crooned the words with a rather smug smirk as he looked down at him. Ren could be a brute and a spoiled brat. Having him on his knees before him? Well, he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t satisfying. 

It was the smugness that got to him every single time. The way he looked down on him. Rather than fall prey to his anger he closed his eyes and focused on his actions. As he did, he grasped the man’s slender hips, fingers digging into his flesh as he bobbed over him.

A groan left him as he started to move and those fingers dug into his flesh. The fact that he didn’t retaliate to that actually kept that smirk in place. “Good,” he encouraged, actually stroking his fingers through his hair. 

Ren could feel his own length stir as he continued to let his tongue lap and press along Hux’ length with every suck. That single word almost sating a part of him that had always sought approval despite his resentment for it.

Hux rocked forward slightly, pushing more of himself into the commander’s mouth with a soft groan. “That’s it. Now you know how she feels when she listens first hand. It’s satisfying, isn’t it? Being praised for your physical skills off of the battlefield,” he told to the man on his knees before him. 

Another shiver trickled down his spine, his eyes opening to look up at Hux. Though this wasn’t the first time he was in this particular position, it was a first in the sense that Rey wasn’t there to offset, to act as an in between. Pulling back, he pumped over his length, enjoying a breath free from the general. 

“Is that a request?” he asked with a bit of cheek, running his tongue over the general’s tip. He couldn’t remember the last time the man before him had received praise per say.

“If you want to sing my praises, Ren, I won’t stop you. The scavenger often sings my praises with her responses,” he almost taunted, though as his tongue stroked over him he tightened his hand in those dark locks. 

Ren took him in a few more times before responding. “I won’t praise you for standing,” he let his warm breath fall on the sensitive skin before him, only to take him back in again, pumping and sucking as he went. Things he had enjoyed from Rey that he did his best to mimic.

Hux groaned at that and tightened his hand in his hair. “I suppose we’ll have to see how you feel the next time all three of us are together, or have you to myself again, won’t I?” 

The look in his gaze was enough to express he accepted such a challenge. Even the idea of having him alone, it wasn’t something he would shy away from. In the past, he’d tried for it, here and there, but their personalities had more often than not gotten in the way.

That look of challenge increased the heat in Hux’s gaze. Oh, that was something he’d enjoy. Perhaps he’d get the commander to beg with Rey’s help. It was an option after all. “Keep going, Ren,” he gave the simple command as he met his gaze with his own. 

Ren continued to take the general in, maintaining those crystalline hues as he did. He knew what the general liked, both from feeling it through Rey, and from having done it before. Using that knowledge, he teased the man mercilessly.

The ginger was being built up steadily by him, that ruthless teasing giving him ideas for what to do with him once their scavenger was well rested. But not yet. He selfishly rocked into his mouth, pushing more of himself into that willing warmth. 

Every so often, the commander struggled against those thrusts, gagging sounds escaping as he pushed through and pursued his motions. His nostrils flared with every breath he managed to take around Hux’s cock.

Those gags just did something more for Hux in those moments making him groan. He had been more than a little pent up since Rey had been gone and it didn’t take too much longer under that mouth. He didn’t want to hold out. Not this time. 

He could feel it, how close the other man was getting. Though he had swallowed him down before, he took him out and pumped him a few times, aiming for the floor of the shower as he rose.

“Have a problem, Ren?” The general groaned as he looked at him, angling his head up to look at him. 

Ren stood, crushing his lips to the general as he continued to stroke him. “Have trouble with limits?” he asked, nipping along that strong jaw of his.

That kiss made him groan as he kissed him back and then pulled at his hair some. “Not at all…but you’ve done it once,” he almost growled before he moaned, spilling on the floor of the fresher. 

“I did,” he agreed, slowly ending his strokes. “And I rather not.” 

Hux leaned back against the wall of the fresher with a slight nod of his head as he looked at the man with a slight bit of a smirk. “...Noted. I do believe you have tasks to do now though, commander.”

“I do,” he nodded, letting his fingers linger against the other man’s abdomen. For a moment he seemed to contemplate an offer, but just as quickly he pulled away. “I’ll be back.”

“We’ll be here,” he drawled as he looked at him with a bit of a smirk and finished cleaning up before he went to join Rey in bed.


	71. Any Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains stormpilot.

Dismissal was perhaps the best thing to happen to the pilot once back on board. With everyone’s attention on the young woman he had been traveling with, there were a number of things he could have done. If it was his shot, he definitely blew it. There had been three hangars filled with ships ready for the taking on his way to the turbolift. At least three consoles ripe with First Order Intel the Resistance was literally scurrying for did he pass? From his original casing and constant tally he’d had ongoing in his mind, he knew this. Still, he didn’t bat a lash towards any of it. Not when every step forward brought him closer to his lover. To Finn, and as he pushed on, all he could think about was seeing them again.

A thought that had him march through the door to his quarters in hopes to find Finn, and yet he had a feeling the man would be elsewhere, likely training.

The room was empty when Dameron arrived. BB-8 rolled out from around the bed, however, and let out several excited trills before rolling over and colliding into Poe’s legs. The First Order jacket that Poe kept wearing, Finn’s second one, was on a pillow that looked like it might have been clutched while he was gone. As always, the room was pristine, neat and orderly. So his first assessment was likely correct. 

“Hey Buddy,” Poe called, giving his head a pat. At least he’d been missed, he knew that much as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, glad Finn’s scent lingered on it. A small consolation to what he yearned for.

Finn had a feeling, that instinct that Ren had been training, that Poe was close. It was dumb. He knew they were going in the direction of Rey and Poe and yet he doubted they would get there _that_ quickly.

Once he was done with his training for the day, about half an hour after the commander had returned, he made his way back towards their living quarters. He saw the general move more quickly passed him than he normally would….which could only mean..

Without a second thought, Finn broke out into a sprint down the hall and got to his door. It whooshed open and he strode inside, having it seal the door shut behind him as he looked into the room. 

Poe had been making small conversation with the droid, postponing the report he’d been asked to write when the door opened and closed. A wide smile spread on his lips. He’d managed some of his work, but now he cursed himself for not writing more of it because he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else.

“Missed me?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

Rather than answer, Finn crossed the room as he threw his current jacket on the floor and scooped Poe up out of his seat and crushed him to his chest in a hug. “Thank the Force you’re alright,” he murmured against his neck as he held him tightly for a moment. 

Poe chuckled at the loving assault, wrapping his arms around Finn tightly. “Me too babe,” he promised gently, leaving kisses against his cheek.

Those kisses would have been enough to make him cry if he didn’t have a better hold on his emotions. As it was? He pulled back and kissed all over the pilot’s face. “Was so worried about you,” he murmured quietly before claiming his lips in a kiss. 

Rather than answer, Dameron met those lips eagerly. He’d missed the plump warmth of them against his own, a sentiment he hoped was conveyed as he deepened the exchange, roaming over his lover’s built frame. 

Answering his lover’s own kiss, he deepened it with him and ran one hand through his hair while the other traced along his side and wrapped back around his waist. Poe wasn’t going anywhere and he was going to hold him as close as possible for as long as he could. 

“Maybe I..” he managed between kisses, his words a bit winded. “Disappear more often,” he joked before kissing him again. 

“Don’t you dare,” he growled against his lips before nipping at his bottom lip and then moved to pick him up, carrying him towards the bed. 

Poe grinned into their kiss, dragging his fingers against Finn’s scalp. “I do rather enjoy this more…” he nearly moaned.

Finn nipped at his bottom lip before he dropped him on the bed. “Then ask for it,” he half teased but he drank in his appearance, his hands stroking over his chest. “You scared me half to death, Poe Dameron.”

Propping himself up on his arms, he remained down mostly as he bit his lower lip, enjoying the sight of his lover. “It?” he taunted. “I don’t want it, I want you, all of you,” he countered, trying not to chuckle as BB-8 warbled his discontent before rolling in the corner to sulk and power off. Probably for the best. “Takes more than that to kill me,” he reminded. “I’m here aren’t I?”

“I meant ask for this intensity if you want it….since you seem to enjoy this more than the usual,” he countered, though he looked sheepishly over at BB-8. “...I’ll let him harass Rey or some of the other troopers later,” he muttered before looking back at him. 

Looking Poe up and down, that intensity was dampened for just a moment. “You are….you aren’t hurt?”

“Nothing a few bacta patches and sleep on the way here didn’t fix,” he promised. “And I like this intensity,” he admitted.

“Good,” he breathed before leaning over him and claiming his lips in another heated kiss as he kicked out of his own boots and let his hands travel under Poe’s shirt. 

Poe didn’t miss an opportunity to touch Finn, to reach for the edges of his shirt and help lift it. “Which part?” he asked teasingly, nipping back at that plump bottom lip before sucking it in.

A groan left him as the shirt fell to the floor and he tightened his grip on Poe. “Both parts,” he groaned softly before moving his hands and stripping his partner out of the jacket and the top, tossing them aside as he moved up onto the bed with him. 

“Good,” he replied with a grin, kissing and nipping up the side of his lover’s neck as he began to work to remove his pants. 

“Better not disappear again,” he grumbled against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip and kissing him as his hands moved over his body, tracing his muscles. 

Poe nearly moaned, his hips pushing up towards Finn as he gripped that buttocks. “Didn’t plan to,” he responded honestly. “But I’m here now,” he promised. He wasn’t going anywhere. He’d wait until his lover was spent and asleep to finish that report. “Come here,” he beckoned him closer, wrapping his calloused hand around his length and giving it a few pumps.

Letting his pants pool on the floor next to the bed, he pressed closer to him with a groan. “Kriff, Poe,” he groaned against his lips before kissing him again as his hands moved down his chest and started to unfasten his pants once again. 

“I’d like that too,” he replied lightly between kisses, doing everything he could to help get them naked. He wanted that flesh to flesh contact, needed it.

Stripping him out of his pants, they snagged at his boots and he cursed under his breath a bit. But he trailed kisses along the side of his jaw lightly. “Then how could I deny you?” 

Poe reached to unseal his boots, unceremoniously kicking them off along with his pants and basics.

“You shouldn’t,” he grinned. “How do you want me, my love?” he demanded, giving Finn a choice. After all, he’d been the one worried beside himself.

“Then I won’t….any way you want me. I just need to feel you,” he said against his lips as he kissed him, reaching to stroke along his length slowly. 

Poe groaned at that seize, mirroring those strokes. “I just need you, Finn,” he moaned between kisses. It didn’t matter how. 

That was music to his ears and honestly a relief. With him being gone so long, part of him had once again feared that Poe would run off and he wouldn’t see him again. “Then Kriff me,” he moaned softly as he continued to stroke him and nipped at his neck. 

He didn’t need telling twice, happily shifting them so his lover was on the mattress and he atop him. “I will,” he groaned, reaching for the drawer at their bedside to find the lube.

Looking up at him, his hands traveled over his chest and started to stroke at his length as he reached for the lube. “Good...remind me just how much I like you touching me.”

“I’ll remind you of more than that,” he promised. With a fair amount of the liquid he slicked his lover’s entrance, slipping a digit and then another. “Like how I missed this fine ass,” he praised, leaning in for a hungry kiss.

A soft groan left his lips as those fingers filled him. “It’s yours,” he almost whimpered as he kept himself still, kissing him back with that same level of hunger. One hand tangled in the sheets beneath him while the other tangled in his lover’s hair. 

“All mine,” Poe purred as he slicked his own length and aligned himself. Perhaps it was too bold, but he didn’t care. It had been too long, and losing himself in the crook of the man’s neck was easier than anything in the universe. 

The former trooper just nodded his head in agreement. Poe was everything to him and he wanted to stay with him for as long as he possibly could. They had been denied each other for far too long. He clutched at his lover as his breath hitched. 

There was something almost feral as Poe let his teeth drag along the side of his lover’s neck, not even caring if it left marks or not. If anything, he wanted to, wanted anyone and everyone to know he was his.

“So good,” he groaned as he sheathed himself into his lover, starting with a slow pace despite wanting nothing more than to lose himself in Finn.

Those teeth made him gasp, his nails dragging across his lover’s scalp as the other hand tightened on the sheets under him. Keeping his legs spread he moaned and turned his head to nip along his lover’s jaw. 

Every reaction Finn had was more delicious than the next, encouraging the pilot to maintain that steady pace. With an arm anchoring him firmly he allowed his other hand to roam over that chiseled body he had come to love. His fingers lingered on scars before moving onto the next expanse until he eventually ensnared his lover’s length. 

Each touch had his breath coming a bit faster, had him slowly rolling his hips to meet those thrusts into his body, though as soon as that hand seized him he gasped. “Kriff...Poe….” he moaned and met his gaze as he bit his bottom lip. 

“Finn,” he groaned, retaliating with a nip of his own. He didn’t care if he got in trouble at this point. Honestly, he almost welcomed it.

A whimpering whine of pleasure left him at that before he kissed him. This was something he couldn’t get enough of and maybe _now_ they could convince the general he could be more than just a hostage. 

Words were hard to express, so Poe didn’t bother with them. Not when he could more than make up for it between thrusts and pumps he timed to match. Every kiss was a reminder of how he’d missed him, and how he had wanted to get back to him. 

Finn deepened the kiss, his hand staying tangled in his lover’s hair. The hand on the sheets moved to trace over his body, touch every part of him that he could as he ground up into his hand with a whimper. It was a conflict of whether to rock into his pumping hand or into his thrusts. 

Between the tight slick warmth around his length and those beautiful sounds his lover made, Poe knew he could only last so much longer. It was said in the desperation of his lips, the kisses smeared along that jaw, the slow bite on the side of his neck.

Those kisses and the continued pace had Finn’s head falling back against the pillows, his breaths coming faster. His nails dug into Poe’s back gently as he looked at him with eyes hazy with lust, pleasure, and love. Close. He was so close. 

Poe knew that look, it was more than enough to spur him on, just as those delicious nails digging crescent moons into his shoulders before trailing down along his spine did too. It was hard to look away as he abandoned himself to the motions. “Kriff Finn,” he groaned, almost faltering as he drew closer to his end.

“You’re...amazing,” he praised his lover as he rolled his hips into his attentions, another moan leaving his lips. His body nearly trembled as that build up continued. He only held out a bit longer, a few more strokes of his lover’s hand and hips, before he spilled over with a groan of pleasure.

Feeling that tightness in his grasp, the tug behind his navel before his entire body quaked with bliss. “No you are,” he promised in a pleasured groan, riding out his climax before stilling. With nearly all his weight, he collapsed over Finn, kissing and nipping along the side of his neck.

His whole body was languid with pleasure, feeling more satisfied than he had in awhile. Finn didn’t even mind Poe’s weight on him, it reassured him that he was in fact there. He stroked his fingers through his hair and sighed softly, letting his eyes slowly close. 

Shivers raked down his back at those soft touches. “I missed you touching my hair.” His voice was a breath as he just indulged in the proximity, not quite ready to roll off yet.

A smile curved his lips as he kept petting his hair, turning his head to trail kisses along his jaw. “I missed your voice...your touch...everything,” he breathed against his skin. 

“Everything?” he asked cheekily. “Even the things that annoy you?” He couldn’t stop himself, he’d crossed lines, they’d had their share of tiffs, still, they managed.

“Even those,” he breathed as he looked up at him and then nipped at his jaw. “I love you, Poe Dameron. Don’t get lost again,” he breathed against his skin. 

Poe grinned and just watched Finn for a moment. “You love me?” Of course he knew it, but he loved hearing it, something that was rare given their situation. “And you couldn’t lose me if you tried,” he promised, nipping at his lover’s chin.

“Of course I do,” he breathed as his fingers traced down along his cheek as he pulled back to look at him. More than he could really expect. It was why he was attempting to get the others to see him as useful as more than just a prisoner. “Better not…”

“Not what?” he asked, nipping that lower lip. “My Finn,” he stated possessively.

“Ever lose you,” he said with a small glimpse of that vulnerability that he had when he met Poe. He kissed the corner of his mouth and stroked his fingers back through his hair again. “Yours, as you’re mine.”

“You know, Finn,” he made a point of using the name again. “I made a really big mess of you,” he smirked. “Shower?”

He chuckled lightly at that and kissed him again lightly before he nudged him up, noticing that the mess had spread to him when he had put all of his weight down on him. “Made a mess of you too this time...yeah. A shower would be nice.” 

“Not complaining,” he said, offering a hand as he stood, not wishing to be far from his lover any longer than he had to. His report could wait a few hours longer.

Taking his lover’s hand, he got up off of the bed and stayed close. Reaching out with the Force, he turned the water to the fresher on for the pair of them. That way it would be nice and warm by the time they got there. 

Poe happily followed, wrapping his arms around Finn as he walked them into the fresher. He’d missed this, the normalcy of it. Gently, he pressed light kisses on the back of his lover’s neck.

A gentle sigh left Finn’s lips as he relaxed under those kisses, pulling his lover with him into the warm spray of the fresher. “I missed you,” he breathed softly. 

“And I you,” he spoke against his shoulder, not allowing the spray to bother him as he indulged. His hands smoothed over his front, helping clean him up.

A sigh left his lips and he grabbed the shampoo, starting to wash his lover’s hair lightly as he worked on cleaning up their bodies. This was perfect. It made him smile. 

Poe nearly moaned at the feeling of those hands on him, enjoying how easily their bodies fit together. Refusing to allow for any space to be created between them that didn’t need to exist.

A soft chuckle left him at that as he carefully washed his hair. “It’s good to have you back, Poe,” he breathed, guiding him back into the spray to rinse his hair once he got done washing it. 

Closing his eyes, he let the water wash over him, feeling the suds fall down. He was glad to be back, and swallowing down that realization was getting easier, which almost made him feel sick to his stomach. If it wasn’t for a naked Finn in front of him when he opened his eyes again, he might have allowed himself a moment of self-pity.

“Yeah?” he asked with a bit of a smile, looking over his lover unabashedly. “Definitely missed this,” he managed, pulling him in closer, leaning in to kiss him without bridging the gap just yet.

Kissing him back easily, he let his hands stroke down over his lover’s chest carefully and seemed to relax even more. It had been hard not being able to go after him but he had to trust that Rey would keep him safe. That was something he was going to owe her for now. Which he didn’t look forward to. 

“Yeah. The room was rather lonely without you,” he half teased but smiled at him. 

“Hey you had my droid, he’s pretty good company,” he half teased back. He didn’t make his usual side jab at Rey though.

“BB-8 is great company. But he’s not you,” he smiled and kissed his cheek and then his jaw with a soft sigh. He was tired and wanted to curl up in bed with him, just to have him close again. 

Poe reached for Finn’s chin and brought it up to gaze at him. “Fair,” he murmured. “He’s much more a blanket hog than I am,” he chuckled.

A laugh left him at that as he turned off the water and got out of the fresher ahead of his partner, grabbing them both towels before he stepped in and kissed his lips gently. “Mmm, not sure. Have you slept with you?”

“Slept with you,” he teased back accusingly as he patted himself dry.

Drying himself off, he rolled his eyes with a grin. “And you hog the blankets more than I do. I think it’s your way of making sure I use _you_ as a blanket.”

“Does it work?” Poe asked grinning, throwing the towel to hang before going to get himself some basics. If only to keep himself in check as he wrote out a report as he was meant to be doing.

A snort left him at that, though a bit of blush colored his cheeks slightly as he hung up the towel and went to pull on a pair of basics as well. It seemed that Poe actually had work to do, which was different but if he wanted that to stay a thing then he should let him actually finish that work.

“Sometimes.”

“Guess I’ll have to steal them even harder then,” he chuckled, making his way to bed with a data pad. He knew he wouldn’t get to keep it beyond the report. This was just an extenuating circumstance, and that made it easier for him to justify.

Finn climbed into bed next to him, laying on his stomach under the blankets as he watched his lover with a small smile. Even though he was tired, he was going to stay up and watch him for as long as he could. “Uh-huh….well, I’d wish you luck but then I have to hope you don’t roll off of me in the middle of the night so I can keep blankets.”

Poe threw a sideways glance at Finn. “Once I’m done with this, I’ll be your blanket,” he promised.

“Better be,” he chuckled. The look of adoration clear in his gaze as he looked at him. 

“An hour tops,” he nodded. He hoped he’d need less than that. 

Closing his eyes slowly he nodded. “Alright. If you need any help with whatever it is... let me know.”

“I’ve read enough of these, I think I can wing it,” he settled a hand on his lover’s head. He’d probably have him read over it. A mix of not wanting to talk about it, while also making sure Finn knew he needed him. For all of it.

“Mmm, you’re good at winging things. Must be a talent,” he drawled with a bit more of a smile. 

“Not as good as I am taunting or vexing,” he assured. “That’s a specialty.”

He mused about that and shrugged slightly. “I’d argue you’re pretty great at all three.”

“You’re not so shabby yourself,” he reminded.

“Mmm, my taunting could use some work. Good thing I have you around to help when my taunts fall through...do whatever you’re doing on the datapad and then come cuddle me,” he half demanded. 

Poe nodded. “Sir, yes sir,” he chuckled at the order of sorts, getting to work on his report. The sooner her finished, the sooner he got to enjoy Finn’s presence more. Despite his focus, he couldn’t help glancing at his side, enjoying the sight of his lover there. 

Finn simply dozed, not fully falling asleep but letting his mind wander with his eyes closed as he rested there beside him. He was luckier than he knew how to express and it seemed as if even the Order was starting to see the usefulness of his partner. 

When he was finally done with his task, Poe set the datapad down and merely watched Finn’s steady breaths for a while. Though he hated to disturb his slumber, he snuck under the covers to drape himself over him.

A sound of almost surprise left him before he laughed and shifted under him so he could hold him close, turning so he was actually laying on his back rather than his stomach. “Mmm,” he sounded softly and nuzzled his lover.


	72. Healing Touch

After a night on the bridge, Ren had eventually left it in the hands of the Lieutenant present to return to the general’s quarters. Things were slow, and they likely would be for a few days. It seemed a waste of his time to linger about. Whether he was there or in his quarters, sleep would take him. Beyond that, he knew there would be no way to focus on anything but the girl. Having had her against his chest had nearly been a tease. 

With a sigh, the door had opened for him, giving a glimpse of the bed in the darkened chamber. Quietly, he undressed, careful not to wake either of them, prepared to use the Force to keep them under if need be. Once back in the pants he’d borrowed earlier, he slipped beneath the sheet, his arm wrapping around the girl as he pressed his chest to her back. Shifting lightly, he nuzzled against the silken locks that covered his face, having missed them too much to mind their presence.

Rey felt nice and warm cocooned in blankets. That felt so much better. She nestled into the body in front of her, but kept the arm of the person behind her around her. Her eyes remained closed as she stayed there, though she roused with every passing second.

“Mmm,” she sounded quietly, nestling her face in against the chest in front of her. 

Hux rested his chin against the top of her head as he sighed. “Lights at thirty percent,” he mumbled to the room, not ready to be fully awake, but not wanting to fall back asleep either. As he shifted to discreetly stretch, he allowed his hand to grip a handful of the buttocks it rested upon. A corner smile ensued as he heard the commander groan and mumble something or another.

“Five more minutes,” Ren managed, burying deeper into Rey’s back, his hold on her firmer as though it could anchor him to sleep.

That tighter grip made the brunette between them wince slightly, his thumb brushing one of the wounds. Still, she didn’t make a sound, not wanting either of them to move. Not after being gone for a while. “I agree with Kylo,” she half yawned, pressing a kiss to Hux’s chest, her eyes still closed. 

“Of course you do,” his voice was gentle, with a hint of laughter tinging each word.

“As if you’ll manage any kind of productivity,” Ren retaliated. He’d seen the man’s schedule, or rather his clearing of it.

Armitage opened an eye and stared at the commander. “I can be productive without being on deck, that being said, even if I weren’t, it won’t change my schedule,” he concluded with a slight huff.

Rey laced her fingers with Kylo’s there on her side and slowly peeked up to look at Armitage with eyes still half hazed with sleep. “...You’re not on the bridge today?” She couldn’t help but question. There were very few things that could derail the general’s days after all. 

“Not today,” he reiterated. Now that he was being called on it however, he wasn’t sure announcing it was best. “I…” he began trying to think of a suitable way to explain.

Ren kissed along her shoulder, eying the general as he seemed to struggle. Although he enjoyed it for a few moments, he didn’t let him wallow too long. “Not much to do on the bridge,” he murmured. “Doubtful we meet resistance on our way to the core,” he supplied easily enough. “Nothing a Lieutenant can’t handle,” he chuckled.

The kisses had her sigh softly and she relaxed further. This was something she missed. The everyday touches she got from both of them. She tilted her head slightly so Kylo wouldn’t have a face full of hair, and smiled a bit more. “Well...I’m glad you both get a break then,” she stated simply, holding back a yawn and not wanting to move. 

“Someone has to make sure you stay in bed,” Ren said, settling his chin on her shoulder. “Apparently Armitage has a schedule,” he taunted.

“Careful Ren, I might be inclined to spar with you again,” he drawled.

“I have to stay in bed longer?” She muttered, her voice almost a whine. Her lips were even almost in a slight pout. True, she still ached, but she was feeling more connected with the Force again. She just wouldn’t use it for a little while, just in case. 

Hux returned his attention to the brunette before him, catching her gaze. “And what would you rather do?” he asked.

Ren shifted closer, listening rather than adding to the question.

A faint blush hit her cheeks due to where her mind went with both of them here, but she gave a shake of her head. “...Training? Flight sims? ...Kriff, I still have my report to write, don’t I?” She almost groaned. 

“You’re healing,” Ren reminded, gently brushing his fingers against one of the bacta patches to see how she reacted, or rather feel what she felt. “Beyond writing a report… which Dameron’s done for you,” he kissed the base of her neck.

The gentle brush didn’t have much of a reaction, not like when he put pressure on one earlier. Gentle brushes were just fine. That light kiss had her sigh gently and her eyes slowly close. “But I should check it, make sure he included everything,” she argued. Clearly she had gotten a bit of their work ethic and didn’t seem too keen on resting more than she already had.

At that, the general felt a surge of pride. “You can review and edit,” he promised, tucking a chestnut lock behind her ear. “I would prefer if you didn’t exert yourself a few days,” he tried to be understanding. She was definitely a better patient than he was.

“Something we both agree on,” he glanced at the general before returning his attention on Rey. This was oddly… comfortable.

A sigh left her lips. “Oh Maker. You finally agree on something and it’s keeping me still to rest,” she muttered, a hint of a smile on her lips though as she kept herself still there between them. “...I’ll need my data pad then.”

“Ren can get it,” he threw a lazy glance at the commander before looking back at the woman in his bed. “I’ll order caf,” he added, kissing her cheek and despite wanting to remain there, peeled himself from her side.

A sigh left her lips at that but she moved to lay onto her back, stretching slightly with a small wince. “...Breakfast too? With fresh fruit?” She asked with a bit of a hopeful smile as she followed the general with her eyes a moment. 

Hux nodded, grabbing his data pad as he moved to the fresher to change and get ready for the day, ordering breakfast as he did so. While he did, Ren looked for her data pad. It took a few tries with a number of panels before finally finding it carefully tucked away. Settling back on the bed, he handed it over.

Taking the device, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips gently. “Thank you,” she breathed before she carefully propped herself up and swiped through the data pad, looking for that report to check with a sigh. 

Ren couldn’t answer beyond a nod, eying her lips a moment before catching her gaze. “I’m glad you’re back,” he finally managed. It wasn’t exactly the words she had hoped for, but it was a start.

“Me too,” she breathed as she met his gaze and then kissed him gently again, giving him a bit more of her attention for a moment. 

Before he could speak again, the general stepped back into the room, fully in uniform. “If you’re staying, Ren, I expect you to at the very least get dressed.”

Ren didn’t pull away from her just yet, giving a sigh. “Wouldn’t want to disrupt his schedule,” he winked to Rey before slowly peeling away.

A sigh left her lips as Kylo moved away, smiling at the wink though as she stayed propped up in bed and glanced at the general. “Do you really have to get dressed?”

Pausing, he looked at her a moment. “It would save me a half naked walk down the hall if I didn’t,” he grinned.

“Mmm,” she mused and reached out for his hand, pulling him closer again. “Armitage can blame me...but I’d rather you stay right here like you are now,” she murmured and then pouted slightly, trying to convince him to listen to her. 

It wasn’t like Ren needed much convincing. Instead, he crept right back into bed under the covers. “He’s the one you need to convince not to stay clothed,” he said, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder.

“And why would I do that?” he demanded. “Honestly... the both of you,” he sighed, looking over his data pad to keep himself from finishing that sentence.

Snuggling closer to Kylo with a soft sigh, she relished the skin to skin contact as she relaxed and then glanced over at Armitage. “Because I asked nicely? And no one is going to come in besides the ensign bringing the food?” She offered in explanation to Armitage, using the same slight pout she had on Kylo. 

Taking a moment to type a few things, he set the device aside and watched the pair. He’d be lying if he didn’t feel the slightest pang of jealousy. “After the ensign leaves,” he began. “I’ll consider it,” he tacked on. The last thing he needed was a reputation to match Snoke’s. No, he had worked far too hard for every stitch on his uniform.

“Definitely having you negotiate my time off,” Ren purred against Rey’s neck in a cheeky undertone.

A shiver raked her frams as a slight blush filling her cheeks. Rey tried not to sigh or push even closer. She’d missed them both and every scrap of attention she could get she would. “I’ll think about it,” she whispered back to Kylo with a smile of her own.

Looking back to the general she smiled a bit more. “That’s all I can ask for,” she almost crooned, though there was a bit of cheek to her smile. Clearly that was not _all_ she could ask for, which she likely would.

Hux tried to shrug off the smile, as if it made him uncomfortable. It was much more a need to keep himself in check. If he got too close to them, he’d lose track of time. “I’ll get some work done before you both sidetrack me,” he muttered, taking a seat at his desk.

Kylo concealed his mirth against her shoulder, an arm snaking around her front as he carefully inched closer. “You ruffled him up,” he smirked.

A sigh left her as her arm settled over Kylo’s around her body and she couldn’t help but grin a little bit. “...A little bit,” she agreed as she watched the general go to his desk. 

“I think he might be blushing,” he murmured against her ear, causing a bit of a throat clearing to come from the other man.

The feeling of his breath against her ear had her shiver and she glanced over at Armitage, barely holding back a snicker. “Guess I was more missed than I thought,” she whispered. 

Kylo drew the outline of her cheekbone to pull her gaze on him. “Definitely,” he spoke the word with all seriousness. Hux wasn’t a man to break rules, and yet, even he knew the man had jumped through hoops to excuse their course, to get them to her in record times. His gaze lingered on her lips. 

Those eyes. She let herself drown in them for a moment before she closed that distance and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss for the moment, but there was feeling to it. Rey didn’t know what might have happened if they didn’t show up when they did, she had been drained. She probably was still a little more drained than she realized, but they’d gotten to her. That was more than she could say for anyone else in her life. 

He met those soft and warm kisses with containment. It took every ounce of his willpower not to be more demanding in the exchange. After everything, the tenderness of it felt surreal. Still, he kissed her back, his body a bit more rigid than usual in his attempts to keep himself aware of her injuries. 

Self control was needed for her too. She knew that she wanted more, felt like she needed it after so long away from them. After a few moments of behaving though, she couldn’t help lightly nipping at his bottom lip, tugging it gently before she broke the kiss. 

Ren had to pull back, breathless as he eyed her with stormy hues. “You’re in no condition,” he nearly growled. 

“I’d ask you two to get a room, but…” he didn’t finish the sentence, typing a few more things into his datapad before rising. “She needs to be resting,” he chided the commander. 

A pout curved her lips at that near growl and the chiding from the general. “But...I feel fine,” she grumbled. Was she a little tired? Yes. But it didn’t _feel_ any worse than those early days of hard training. 

“I’ll be the judge of that after breakfast when I look over your healing,” he replied, knowing outright negation would merely cause some mutiny of sorts as the pair in his bed liked to call it. 

A sigh left her lips at that but she gave a nod. At least that wasn’t an outright no. “I can live with that,” she murmured as she looked at the general, though her gaze dropped to his lips. 

That look made him feel like nothing would properly get done that day. He tried his best to get the basics out of the way. Thankfully a ping on his device drew his attention to the door where a tray had been left. He waited to ensure the ensign was gone before fetching it and bringing it in. Settling it to hover over her thighs, he took off his boots and climbed into bed.

“Relaxing for a day won’t kill you,” Ren reminded the other man as he took a cup of caf and dumped sweetener into it.

Taking a cup of caf for herself, she added a little bit of sweetener and sipped at that cup, looking at the spread. Fresh fruit, just like she asked for. Once Hux was in bed with them, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his jaw in simple thanks. 

Hux grumbled incoherently over his drink. The entire ship would probably benefit of his taking a day with how hard he’d driven them the past week or so. If anything, the small kiss had him sigh in near resignation.

Ren shook his head. There was no point in fighting with the man when Rey could do better in convincing him. Or so he thought as he sipped at his cup and reached for a strip of meat.

“Thank you,” she breathed gently against his skin before she took another sip of her caf and focused more on the fruit that was in the bowl. Fresh fruit was something she had been deprived of, and she’d indulge while she could. 

Hux glanced over to her. “You’re welcome,” he murmured.

Rey took the time to smile at him but went into eating a bit more, mostly fruit if she was honest, though she did eat a few strips of meat that were present. How could she turn down fruit though?

Hux simply bit into a corner of some bread. It was rare he felt hunger in the early hours. “At least you haven’t lost your appetite,” he noted with a small smile.

“After having nothing but subpar food and rations...I’m glad to have fresh food again,” she admitted with a small smile. She wasn’t sure if she had lost weight during her leave but she wouldn’t be surprised. 

Taking another bite of fruit, she shifted so the tray was on the bed and her legs were folded under her. 

Ren polished off his caf and set the cup down so he could move in closer to Rey, an arm wrapped around her.

Beside them, Hux sipped at his caf, wishing he had done so first. _Stupid large clingy oaf._

That arm around her had her relax further as she glanced over at him. Finishing off her mug, she passed it to him so he could put it on the side table and she wouldn’t have the tray there. Between the two of them she’d likely be able to relax some...but she wanted to be touched more.

Ren put her cup to the side with his. “Maybe Armitage will put the tray on his side and join us,” he told her loud enough to be overheard.

Looking over at Armitage, she pushed the tray towards him with a small smile. “Please?” 

The general gave Ren an accusatory look which softened as he met Rey’s warmer hues. Rather than speak, he nodded, taking the tray away to place it on the side table. Unsealing his coat, he rose to set it aside as to not get it wrinkled before returning at her side. He inched closer, moving forward to hold her, and pausing in his motion. He didn’t want to hurt her, and though he had a rough idea of where her wounds were, on paper was always different than in reality.

That pause had her almost frown before she pulled Ren with her and moved closer to Armitage. She nestled in against his side and pulled his arm around her as well. “Like I told Kylo...it isn’t that easy to get rid of me. I’ll be fine,” she reassured a little stubbornly. 

Though he didn’t verbally express it, Hux was glad for her guidance. He used it to inch closer to her side. “You best be,” he breathed into her hair.

“No one is trying to get rid of you,” Ren replied, gently touching every part of her he knew wasn’t in pain.

“I’d think the Resistance might be, but no one in this room. I know that much,” she answered as she nuzzled into Armitage’s shoulder and let one hand trace down Kylo’s chest. It was like she was reassuring herself she was actually there with them regardless of the fact she had slept next to them. 

Hux brushed her hair with soft strokes. “We wouldn’t be doing our jobs if we weren’t on some hit list or another,” he offered with a bit of a chuckle.

“My own parents would consider it,” Ren smirked. Of course his father wouldn't be any time soon.

The gentle touches had her slowly close her eyes with a soft sigh. “Neither of you is allowed to get killed either,” she grumbled lightly, even with a small smile curving her lips. 

Hux chuckled. “Considering that’s soon to be your job,” he reminded gently. “I suppose I’m in good hands.”

“We’re all likely to meet an end on the battlefield,” Ren said gently. “I can promise to leave you both _some_ glory.”

A response that had Hux roll his eyes. 

Rey joined Hux in that eye roll at Kylo and gave him a look. “Such a reassuring thing for me to hear. Not smooth in the least,” she muttered even as she nuzzled into Armitage’s shoulder. He would be in good hands at least. She was pushing her limits and hopefully that meant she would be getting stronger.

Having her so close, Hux couldn’t help but bring her in closer. She could just as easily had gone into Ren’s chest, but she’d chosen his, and that made him feel something.Though he couldn't word it just yet, he tried to express it in the way his hand roamed her outline, as though committing her to memory. It was in every breath of her hair he took in, and every light kiss he discreetly pressed to her head. 

A gentle sigh left her lips as he kissed at her and held her closer. She’d had a similar gentle moment with Kylo the night before Armitage had swapped places with him. Relaxing under his touch, her fingers traced down his side.

It was almost easy to forget they weren’t alone when she was this close, touching him so gently. He allowed himself to relax a little more, nudging her nose with the tip of his before claiming her lips in a light kiss.

Quietly, Ren took in the pair, noticing every soft touch and silent exchange. If he tuned in enough, he could feel every brush, as though their actions were art painted across the canvas of his flesh. Despite his better judgement he inched closer, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck as his hand covered hers in its exploration of the general.

Kissing the general back gently, she kept close without putting any pressure on her healing wounds. It wasn’t that bad. But she didn’t want to give either of them an excuse to pull away from her, to end this encounter before it really got started. 

Shivers rolled down her back at those kisses to her neck and she continued to explore the general’s form with Kylo’s help. Their hands moved over his chest, tracing over him gently. 

Hux held back a soft sound, muffling it against her lips. He reached to touch her, brushing his fingers to her cheek in fear to go further just yet. He was grateful when Ren’s hand covered his, helping him trace her in return.

Ren knew her body like his own, even with the time and space that had separated them, or attempted to.

This was nice. Kylo was helping her touch him and he was helping Armitage touch her and she felt shivers rolling down her spine. She wanted more. Slowly deepening the kiss, she let her fingers stroked through his hair. 

It was hard not to respond to her tongue after having been away from her for so long. Despite his best intentions, he returned the deepened exchange, pressing against her a bit more firmly before ultimately pulling away to catch his breath.

“Rey,” his voice was barely above a breath, almost a plea. Taking his hand away from Ren he brushed her hair back, allowed his fingers to linger on the softness of her locks.

That sound...she’d never heard the general sound like that before. It had a shiver roll down her spine and she smiled at him. “I missed this,” she breathed and kissed the corner of the general’s mouth before she turned her head and caught Kylo’s lips. Both of them made her feel so safe. 

Kylo kissed her back, nipping at her lower lip. He allowed his body to respond to her statement, knowing words wouldn’t quite cut it. As they did, he could feel Hux inching closer.

The general gently kissed the back of her neck, allowing his hand to roam her side and over Kylo. “I missed this too,” he breathed against her.

That actually had a small wave of relief roll through her along with that bit of desire. She wanted to be closer to them, to completely reassure herself that she was here. It was odd to think of it, but she almost called this place home in her own head as she nipped back at Kylo’s bottom lip. 

Kylo understood that, he felt it. Home had been something he’d always felt like he didn’t have. Not until the First Order. 

Though he couldn’t feel the sentiments the pair before him shared, Hux came from a broken home. Anything safe or making him feel belonging was something that scared him. Even there, clinging to the pair, he felt terrified. If nearly losing her hadn’t happened, he might have pulled away then. Part of him wanted to claim some emergency to do so. Despite fighting his impulses, his arm had begun to pull away.

Before he could finish the motion he felt a large warm hand around his wrist bringing it forward. Kylo putting an end to any attempts at an escape.

Feeling Kylo’s arm moving across her to grab Hux’s, she turned her attention back to the general and there was just a glimpse of that vulnerability in her own gaze as she looked at him. Her heart beat a bit faster in her chest, that nervousness that he’d pull away there. It was odd but she followed the impulse. 

“...Don’t leave,” she breathed quietly before she pressed a kiss to his jaw and then his neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone. “Please,” she half pleaded. 

Hux shifted to grant her access to him, his fingers brushing her temple, and along her cheekbone. “I won’t,” he mouthed, the sound so faint, he feared she might not have heard it.

Ren kissed behind her shoulder as he eyed him. “No, you won’t,” he half warned.

Her fingers brushed down the general’s chest as she continued to kiss along his neck and his collarbone, much like she had with Kylo the night before. The fact that Kylo was supporting her on this? It had her trail her other hand back along his thigh behind her. 

With a hand in her hair he encouraged her motions, pressing kisses in return to the top of her head as Kylo touched her back. Though both men tried to keep things slow and tame, it was hard when she was being so willing.

All of those touches had her shiver gently, desire starting to roll through her a bit more. It wasn’t just a physical need though, it was that emotional need for intimacy. It felt that way, that need to feel more secure with them again.

Hux brought her chin up to kiss her, needing to feel her lips. He touched her cheeks as he did, wanting to keep her close. No, he needed it, needed this. Though he wouldn’t admit it, even Ren wasn’t unwelcome. Not after the previous night. With a hand he nudged him closer, shifting Rey so they could share a quick meeting of lips between all three of them.

Rey enjoyed that shared meeting of lips, tasting them both there and feeling them close. A shiver rolled through her and she felt that open acceptance between the two of them like that. Part of her still questioned whether or not she felt this deeply on her own or if it was that bond or being stuck here...but did it matter anymore how she wound up this way?

Kylo indulged in both of them. Her lips, his...he wasn’t going to waste an opportunity when it presented himself. 

A soft sigh left her lips and she kissed along Kylo’s jaw and then moved to kiss along Hux’s jaw gently. How did she try to push this a bit further when both of them wanted her to rest so badly?

Closing his eyes, Hux sighed at those kisses, at the way she touched him, both of them. “You should be resting,” he chided lightly, but he wasn’t as convincing as he’d hoped.

“I’m fine. I’d rather be close to you both,” she half whined as she looked at him, pouting again. 

“I never said we were going anywhere,” he replied gently. 

Kylo watched the pair carefully. He could feel both of them to an extent. Her need, his fear. If he let himself, he could feel every ache she had on her person. “You really think you can handle the both of us?” Despite the question, he wasn’t judging so much as gauging. 

A faint bit of blush filled her cheeks at that as she looked back at Kylo and kept that pout on her lips. “If we’re careful,” she murmured quietly. She knew that they would want to be more careful but she wanted, needed, more. 

For a moment, the commander kept her gaze, studying her as he weighed their options. 

“You’re actually considering it,” Hux was almost accusing in his tone.

“As if you’re not,” he returned somewhat spitefully. He looked at Rey. “If I feel you in pain, I’m putting an end to it,” he warned.

The pout stayed on her lips as she looked at him. “You pulled me in while you were healing...a twinge is different than actually hurting,” she tried to reason. 

It was hard to deny her when she pouted. With a sigh, he settled a hand on her thigh as he leaned to kiss the side of her neck. He would still stand by his terms. Rey was headstrong, if she wanted something, he knew she would pursue it til the bitter end.

Hux wasn’t particularly convinced, but he also knew the pair shared a bond he couldn’t comprehend. “If you push yourself too much,” he warned gently. “I won’t be so nice next time.”

Looking over at Hux even as she tilted her head for Kylo to get better access to her neck, she sighed softly. “Noted. I’ll be good,” she practically crooned. 

A tone that had a shiver running down his spine along with those words. “I expect you to be,” he purred back, moving up the inside of her thigh until his hand brushed the commanders as he teased her through the fabric of her basics.

Ren smiled against the side of her neck. “Such a good girl,” he whispered, nipping at the skin under her ear.

A soft gasp left her at the kisses, the touches from both of them. Her legs slowly spread open for them as she nodded her head. Yes, she’d be so very good for them. 

Between the pair, her basics were set aside before both Hux and Kylo touched her in a coordinated effort. Tracing her folds, teasing her clit, and eventually slipping into her as their lips smeared kisses against her neck. In turn, they claimed her lips with needy kisses.

Rey didn’t resist them at all, keeping her legs spread as they teased her together in a combined effort. Her breathing hitched slightly and her fingers traced through dark and red locks respectively. There was a slight twinge in her shoulder from the movement, but it faded just as quickly as it showed up. 

Hux groaned against her lips. She felt so perfect. He had missed this, even if it meant sharing with the oaf of a commander. Even Ren wasn’t so bad, he had brought Rey back.

Ren watched the pair kiss, taking a moment. Although jealous, he also couldn’t help but think it was incredibly hot, spurring his motions on.

Feeling that spark of jealousy from Kylo, with their bond wide open from her overuse of the Force, she nipped at Hux’s bottom lip before turning her head to claim Kylo’s lips again. _Here with both of you._ She reassured. 

Kylo kissed her back. “I know,” he murmured. And he did, it was still something he was working through, something he knew wouldn’t just fix itself overnight. 

Her fingers lightly brushed along Kylo’s jaw, letting him feel just how much she cared about him through that bond they shared before a gasp left her lips. That continued teasing and touches had her hips roll slowly into their hands, more careful with her movements so they wouldn’t stop. 

“Are you...conversing?” Hux asked at hearing Ren respond to her as if they were. There was still so much he had to learn about the pair. Still, he didn’t stop his motions, though he was slow with them, deliberately so.

Another soft whine left her at those slow motions as she nodded her head. “...Briefly,” she murmured, her voice a little breathier as she looked back to Armitage. Lightly biting at her bottom lip she let her hand on Kylo trail down his chest to brush over him through the sleeping pants. 

Kylo groaned at the feel of her hand. “Perhaps we shouldn’t exclude the general,” he murmured, giving her clit a brush of his thumb.

“Would be rude,” Hux agreed, swirling their fingers inside her.

Her hips arched into him with a moan that almost turned to a whimper. Slight twinges of pain went along those wounds but they faded again as her other hand moved to stroke over the general through his pants. “Don’t want to be rude,” she breathed. 

Ren was more in tune with her than usual, keeping a tally of how she felt as he teased her. Though he didn’t stop he eyed her, needing that reassurance before kissing up the side of her neck. “Take off the nightgown,” he demanded in a murmur.

Hux wasn’t about to protest the request, not when it would free more of her without either of them having to stop their motions.

Now she’d have to be a bit more careful. If she did this too quickly she’d pull at her wounds and they’d stop. That wasn’t what she wanted at all. Slowly sitting up a little, keeping her legs spread for them, she slowly lifted the nightgown up her body. It was slower than she normally moved, though she did attempt to make it look a bit more sensual even as she tossed the garment away. 

Once the nightgown was off, she moved her hands back to them, stroking over their lengths through the material of their pants. 

Her hand felt warm over his pants, and he wanted more. Still he continued to tease her, leaning in to wrap his lips around her nipple. Their earlier chiding about getting dressed making him regret the decision as he felt constricted beneath the layers.

Ren trailed kisses down to capture her other breast, nipping and sucking as his fingers continued to fill her alongside the general’s.

Rey’s breath hitched again as she looked at both of them with half lidded eyes. Pleasure continued to build and her hand stroked over them. It was easy enough to slip a hand into Kylo’s sleep pants to touch him more directly, but the general’s pants took a bit more effort to unfasten one handed. 

Before Kylo could tell her not to, she reached out with the Force to unfasten the general’s pants. She felt a little dizzy as she did but it was a feeling that started to pass as she pulled down the zip and slipped her hand in to touch him. 

An act that pulled a groan of pleasure from the general and a harsher nip from the commander in warning.

Hux kissed up along her neck, nipping and suckling at the skin. “So eager,” he both chided and praised. The look Ren gave her wasn’t lost on him. That flicker of warned aggravation he knew all too well, and yet, it was almost impressive how his biggest migraine of an officer could show restraint when it pleased him. Information to tuck for another time.

Ren didn’t stop, he knew she knew better. Still, he had circled around her clit in retaliation, teasing without actually giving her the satisfaction just yet. A small pause before he renewed his assault alongside Hux.

The nip had her gasp and she shivered under Hux’s assault on her neck. She tilted her head so he could access more of her easily. Her hand lightly squeezed Hux as the other hand carefully continued the pace of stroking over Kylo. It was hard splitting her focus like this as they drove her crazy, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Rey nodded her head at the chiding praise, a soft whimper leaving her lips as Kylo intensified that teasing. Her hips bucked slightly into their hands. Any twinges of slight pain were blending into the pleasure they were building in her, her body almost trembling. 

Hux didn’t need a Force bond to know how close she was. He could feel it, nearly taste it on her skin. “Come for me,” he demanded, enjoying the firm hand she used to stroke him. Soon he’d have more than that, but for now, he wanted to watch her fall apart.

He’d watched this before, the way with a single statement the ginger could shatter her, had felt it. At the sound of them, he had had the mind to shield himself, not wanting to spill over too soon. Not before he could enjoy more than her hand.

Those words sent shivers down her spine and had her squirm some. Small sparks of pain snaked through her but faded as the pleasure rolled into her, her inner walls tightening on their fingers as she moaned. Her hands lightly tightened around their lengths, stilling for a moment before she continued to stroke them. 

“Such a good girl,” Hux praised her, keeping Ren’s thumb pressed against her clit as he continued to ride her pleasure out. 

A sentiment Ren echoed. “So good.”

The continued stimulation almost had her whimpering for them. Rey’s cheeks were flushed with pleasure, her breathing uneven as she looked between the two of them. 

Eventually the pair removed their hands from between her thighs, gently kissing her. Ren allowed his hand to roam her body before reaching over her help ease the general’s shirt over his head.

Taking in slow breaths, trying to steady her heartbeat, she helped pull the shirt over the general’s head and then started to ease his pants further down his legs. The slowness of her movements was made sensual, still very aware that Kylo would call a stop to it if she hurt herself or ached too much. 

Hux helped the both of them get rid of his clothing. The pieces found their way to the ground as he kissed her, and then him. His hands cupped both their cheeks as he kept them close. 

Ren hadn’t expected the firm lips of the general on his, but he welcomed them. He touched both of them, her nimble body, his more toned expanses.

Returning the kiss to Hux, she watched the two of them kiss with a bit of a shiver, trailing kisses down along Kylo’s jaw, trailing until she got to Hux’s and kissing along his as well. 

Soon enough the three of them were naked atop the mattress. Hux pulled away from kissing the commander to coerce Rey into his lap for a kiss.

It didn’t take much coercion to get Rey into his lap, kissing him back easily while one hand reached over to continue trailing over Kylo, drawing him in closer. 

Ren settled behind her, going between the general’s thighs. He smoothed up and down her back, encouraging her as Hux helped get her where he wanted. He wasn’t sure of all the logistics, but he trusted Armitage would speak when it came time to figure things out.

Hux helped guide himself against her, tracing her as he claimed her lips.

A soft gasp left her lips as he pressed against her. Those touches had her melting into them both. If she had to take turns with both of them she would, but she wasn’t entirely sure her energy would hold, and if it did, she would sleep like the dead after. 

Lifting his hips, Hux sheathed himself inside her with a groan. “Think you can handle both of us?” he asked gently against her ear.

Those words had her shivering a bit more and the blush build in her cheeks as she nodded her head, grinding her hips down against him. “I think so.”

She felt so fantastic, it was almost hard to focus. “Let us know if you can’t,” he murmured, reaching around to beckon Ren closer. “Stay still,” he asked of her in a gentle tone before looking at the commander. “There’s lubricant in my night stand,” he told the man, enjoying watching him obey.

Rey felt sparks of nervousness but there was anticipation there as well. She stayed still, just glancing over her shoulder at Kylo. The young woman lightly bit down on her bottom lip, her heartbeat hammering in her chest. 

Once he slicked his length, Kylo returned to where he was but found himself stopped by the other man. He didn’t complain when he felt a hand seize him. It gave him a moment to catch her gaze.

“Nice and steady,” the general demanded of him, aligning him so they would both fill her at the same time.

She trusted them. They wouldn’t hurt her and if she did hurt they’d stop. It was a far cry from how she had felt about either of them at the beginning of all of this. 

Ren was careful as he pushed forward, kissing the back of her shoulder. She normally felt tight, but forcing his way against the general’s length was even tighter.

Her breath hitched and her breath left on a soft hiss. Kylo was bigger than Hux and she shifted slightly there in the general’s lap. She felt so full as he pushed inside of her, her cheeks flushing more deeply. 

“Such a good girl,” Hux praised, holding back a groan from how it felt. Her tight warmth, Kylo’s hardened length pressed against his. “So good,” he continued approvingly, kissing her as they settled.

Ren groaned as he settled, peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses. “So very good,” he echoed.

The praise was enough to keep her relaxed, even with the pressure there where Kylo filled her. The echoes of his pleasure had her shiver and she continued to stay still as she kissed Hux back before she broke the kiss, turning her head to look back at Kylo, wanting a kiss from him as well as her hands traced up the general’s chest. 

Kylo kissed her back, holding her cheek as he deepened the exchange. He was slow thrusting into her alongside the general, their motions in sync as they took turns kissing and praising her.

Rey kissed him back just as deeply, her fingers tracing the back of the general’s neck. Their motions causing her to bounce some between them. Muffled moans left her lips, feeling rather full like this. 

With one hand guiding the commander’s hips, Hux used the other to touch her. He held her shoulder a while before settling on her side, eventually gripping her hip. He was careful, avoiding parts of her he knew were healing. 

Ren pushed her more firmly against Armitage as they continued to slowly fill her, struggling with how she felt against him and how it made her feel. His teeth rested against her shoulder as he fought to keep a wall up. 

The bandages were a good indication of where she was healing. Each carefully placed over a wound but she honestly didn’t care in that moment. Not as they worked in tandem to fill her over and over again. 

Pushing her more firmly into Armitage, she moaned and let her head fall forward to rest against his shoulder, nipping there before another whimpered moan left her. There were twinges of pain from wounds, but the echo of Kylo’s pleasure and hers was slowly building her back up again. 

“Dear Maker,” she moaned against Armitage’s shoulder. 

“Mmng Rey,” Hux groaned with pleasure, enjoying the weight of her as she was brought down on him more. She was his good sweet girl, and he wished he could even begin to convey such a sentiment.

Ren was less verbose, groans and heavy breathing escaping him as he held it together. It almost felt like a dream to have her back. Even having Hux like this, how closely they worked to build her pleasure. He reached to grip the other man’s hip, increasing the pace they worked.

Rey felt the push and pull of them, moving as much as she could to aid them in it, not hurrying them along in the least. Her breathing was coming a bit faster, moans of pleasure leaving her lips as her nails lightly dug into the general’s shoulders. 

She felt oversensitive and the pleasure that built through their bond was drowning out any protest her body might be having to the energy being used. “Kriff,” she moaned softly, her moan almost a whine. 

“Just a bit more,” Hux let out, knowing she was close, knowing well enough how it would trigger their partner. His breathing was labored as he drew closer, hips grinding into her.

Ren merely nodded, holding back so they could all finish. A coordinated effort he hoped would work out. Something to hopefully get him forgiven for his lapse.

“So close…” Hux groaned, feeling like any thrust could make him spill over.

Nodding her head at what they were collaborating between them, she dragged her nails down Armitage’s back and ground down into him a bit more as well. 

If she spoke now it might actually be a scream. She could feel how Kylo was clinging to not falling over that edge, both of them were trying to last for their partner. 

That grind, the feel of them both, it only took a couple more thrusts before the general cried out, spilling over inside her, against Ren. He could feel the other man’s length do the same against his, a sensation that was far more satisfying than he had imagined.

Ren groaned into the crook of his lover’s neck, keeping her steady as Hux’s climax had him release his own. He felt hot and breathless, but most of all, content.

A chain reaction had been set off. As Kylo’s pleasure reached its peak, so did Rey’s. She cried out, tightening around them as her nails dug into the general’s shoulders. 

Angry crescent moons Hux would wear proudly across his shoulders. Panting he claimed her lips in a kiss that was equal parts need and demand. He had missed her.

Ren didn’t pull away. In fact, he leaned forward, keeping her pinned between them as he caught his breath. A feat that was hindered by the kisses he pressed against her shoulder and neck.

Rey kissed him back, still trembling with little aftershocks. A few more aches were starting to be felt, but she couldn’t be bothered enough to care as her fingers stroked through Hux’s hair as she held the kiss. 

After a few moments she broke it, tilting her head back to look at Kylo. Her cheeks were flush, and while she looked tired, she also looked deeply satisfied. 

Kylo kept her stare, watching her a moment before claiming her lips. Satisfaction as clear on his features as it was on hers.

Rey kissed him back with abandon. Her satisfaction and affection were clear in the way she touched both of them, even as the pleasure started to ebb and her body ached a bit at the exertion. 

As pleasure faded, Ren could feel the aches and tiredness. Slowly pulling out, he laid to the side, bringing her with him as he did.

Hux helped shift her, not wanting to have her strain unnecessarily. After that, he was exhausted, he could only imagine how she felt. “Our good girl,” he kissed her shoulder. 

The praise had a soft smile curve her lips as she settled between them again and nodded her head. “Mhmm.”

Rolling over, she settled in against Kylo’s chest this time, pressing her face against his chest and wrapping an arm around him like she had with Hux the previous night. 

Ren pulled her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did. When Hux shifted to settle behind her, he reached to keep them both close.

Rey pulled Hux’s arm around her as she stayed tucked between the two. She’d worry about cleaning up later. Right now she was more content than she cared to admit and she could spend the day dosing until they inevitably decided that she’d need to eat.


	73. Catching Your Breath

Rey had been studying the holocron the past few days. If she had her way, she would be on the training room floor with Kylo and Finn but both the general and the commander were insisting she take another day or two to rest. The only upside of that was that she knew a little bit more about what, and who, that person that Ani had wanted her to look into was all about. 

Darth Revan was a Sith Lord that seemed to have had a rather complicated past. There wasn’t a lot in the holocron about him specifically, but he had been talking about a bond with others. He had called it a dyad and that had caused her to deep dive further into the records they had access to. Very few places even mentioned a dyad. 

Walking into the training room, knowing that was where Kylo would be, she paused as she saw Kylo and Finn both going through lightsaber drills. Poe was sitting along the side, much like the knights had been when she trained, so she walked around the edge of the room to take a seat next to him and watch. Interrupting didn’t seem like the best idea while he trained another Force sensitive. 

“You’re alive,” Poe drawled without looking away from Finn to look at her. After his time with Rey off ship, he hated being away from Finn longer than he had to. He did it when he took care of flight simulations, but beyond that, he kept close, as close as he could.

“So are you,” she answered as she watched the two run through drills. She knew exactly the moves that Finn was using, her gaze following him. “I’m sure he’s happy you’re back,” she drawled. 

Poe couldn’t stop the smile on his lips. “Oh definitely,” he grinned. “No one seems to have seen much of you, I can only guess where you’ve been.” Poe finally looked over her. “Glowing.”

Running her fingers back through her hair, it down for once since she wasn’t on duty, she shrugged. “I’ve been resting mostly. Been cleared for a day or two but they seem to want to make sure I’m really at my best again,” she sighed with a slight smile curving her lips though. 

“I’m sure they do,” he chuckled.

“Oh, I’m sure Finn has been rather protective of you as well,” she muttered quietly, not even noticing her slip in name. 

He however, did notice. Perking a brow he looked up. “Can’t complain,” he responded instead. “So, figured anything with your pyramid thing?” he asked.

Rey chuckled as she glanced back over at him. “Holocron. It’s a holocron. They hold information from either Sith or Jedi of old,” she said simply in answer without really going into what it was she found. Explaining all of that to Poe didn’t seem constructive. 

“We almost die trying to keep it safe and I get a lecture on pronunciation?” he shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair, watching Finn fondly as he parried against the commander. 

A sigh left her lips at that and she shook her head. “It seems to be the analysis of some sort of Force connection that a Sith Lord had with a Jedi,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders, watching as the commander used brute strength to knock Finn off balance. Though Finn seemed to quickly get out of the way rather than try to hold that ground he had earned. Smart. He was getting smarter. 

“I see,” he nodded, understanding why she had been pulled to it a bit more. 

“Yeah. I’m honestly hoping it illuminates a bit more about whatever that was that allowed us to communicate through the Force,” she explained quietly. 

It had been something he hadn’t known how to explain himself. As much as Leia had explained to him about the Force, it was still unknown territory. Part of why he had glossed it over in the report he’d written, opting to avoid entering whatever that was. It wasn’t his business, and somehow he doubted the First Order was much better to Force users on other ships. 

Rey glanced to Poe before looking back at the fight that continued to unfold between the two. It made her antsy and made her want to get her own saber for practice. She was fine now. There were a few faint scars but other than that everything was back to normal. 

“I’m surprised they’re letting you go with him everywhere...though you have had chances to run and haven’t,” she mused quietly aloud. 

Poe had been surprised too. “Not complaining,” he shrugged.

“If you were you’d be more mental than I thought,” she chuckled lightly. 

“Not like I’m learning anything I didn’t already know,” he reminded as he took in Finn. He already knew his lover was a Force user, that he was being trained. “Can’t cause trouble here either,” he added. “Well not much anyways.”

“Not much,” she chuckled with a shake of her head. She had a feeling that Poe Dameron could cause problems wherever he went if he wanted to. 

It was true that he had a way of getting into trouble, and brewing it well. With Black Squadron he could take down an entire Imp Star, but that wasn’t in his best interest. 

Pausing for a moment, she glanced over at Poe and chewed at her bottom lip for a moment before she let out a slow breath. “...I should thank you, for keeping me safe back there, so...Thank you,” she offered, a little uncomfortably. 

Poe hadn’t expected any form of thanks, and while that surprise had flashed over his features for a second, he quickly regained composure. “Might not want to say that too loudly, not exactly something that’s encouraged,” he reminded gently. If anything, it was encouraged to do the opposite. Or so he’d read from reports of spies they’d had in the Academies.

Rey slightly rolled her eyes at that as her gaze followed Finn’s parry to a particularly brutal strike from Kylo. It would have knocked her over to even attempt, but he was holding his own. Impressive. “I’ve thanked the commander and the general before...Though that might have been them attempting to instill manners in a feral scavenger,” she half joked with a shrug. 

“They called you feral?” He asked with a perked brow. “Spirited, fiery, strong definitely, but you weren’t feral.” Of course, he was quite certain her time with the Resistance had been much different than this. It was what the First Order did best. Break people, submit them, and rebuild them. His gaze lingered on Finn holding his own. Much different from the trooper with an identity crisis he had met in need of a pilot. Was he stronger now? In some ways definitely. In others, he wasn’t sure he could justify the cost.

“They did. Didn’t have much in the way of manners. Comes from growing up alone and living in an abandoned AT-AT,” she offered with a shrug. Though she still considered herself those other descriptors. She was still spirited, fiery, strong, and determined. Rey had simply been redirected. 

Poe didn’t fight her on it. Truth was, he hadn’t really spent time with her before that moment. Not enough to know if she had manners or not, which he guessed she couldn’t be worse than Teza Nasz, a warlord they had recruited once upon a time.

The next blow from Kylo sent Finn to the ground, panting and trying to push himself up before the commander could swing at him again. He knew Rey was watching, but he also knew that she wasn’t supposed to be training for another day or two. Nothing was going to get him out of this training ring till the commander wanted him out. 

Ren’s lightsaber spat in anger as he pushed forward, his other hand pushing Finn with the Force before forming a fist. For a split second, his focus shifted to look over at Rey. He’d felt her enter the training quarters earlier, but hadn’t dared detract from his lesson for the man before him.

“Your asset has been...helpful,” he said through gritted teeth. It was a mild way of saying what Poe had done. He couldn’t even speak the man’s name. There was too much history, too much he didn’t care to remember about his former life.

Finn was shoved back with the Force right as he was getting up, sliding backwards with a grunt of effort to try not to move. He thrust out his hand and attempted to offset the commander’s balance. “...Thank you, sir,” he managed, sounding a little winded. 

“You think you have control of him?” he ignored the thanks. It was something he feared. There was always an angle with Poe, he’d always seen it, even when his parents were too busy doting on him like some prodigal son because he could fly as well as any Jedi, if not better despite not having that connection.

That question was not one Finn was expecting from the commander. It made him a little nervous. “Enough,” he said simply. It wasn’t a lie, but it also wasn’t the complete truth. Poe needed further connection, something else that could keep him busy. 

“Enough isn’t up to standards,” he renewed his assault.

Finn almost groaned as he managed to get his footing again, instantly going on the defensive. “He hasn’t tried to run and he listens,” he stated simply enough. Even if listening was..questionable. 

“For now,” he responded just as simply. There was a bite into the words as he continued to push the man back with each blow.

A sound almost like a growl left the former trooper as he managed to hold one of the strikes and then shove up with the Force as he attempted to parry it and get a strike on the commander. 

Ren took a few steps back, readjusting his stance, sword drawing a circle at his side before reengaging even more viciously.

Finn almost felt like he was being punished for something with just how vicious the commander was being, but still he pressed on, still having to dodge and stay on the defensive more than attack. It was actually grating on his nerves and building his own anger. 

Rey actually leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees from her seat and her chin in her hands as she watched. “...Now it’s getting interesting…”

“Ah, another rage fit,” he tried to play it off, but there was a bite to his words. He hated seeing Finn on the receiving end of things.

“If he was truly enraged there’d be more damage to your trooper,” she said off hand as she watched carefully. Finn was harnessing the Force more than he had before. 

Poe looked at the girl. “I’ve seen many shades of his anger,” he reminded gently. He could only guess what was causing ire in the other man.

Rey considered that for a moment, but nodded her head. That seemed like a fair assessment, but he wasn’t harming Finn. Not at the moment anyway. 

The former trooper on the other hand, felt run ragged. He was attempting to block and not lose ground, attempting to strike back, and attempting to balance the Force with his use of the lightsaber. 

The assault persisted, Ren gaining ground only to be deflected. Over and over they sparred until the commander finally put an end to the engagement as he so often did: unceremoniously. 

“A word before you leave,” he said, wanting to remain out of earshot at his request.

Finn tried to catch his breath, straightening up as he deactivated the saber and connected it to his waist. Looking at the commander with a bit of wariness, he nodded his head. “Yes, sir.”

With his sword quiet and snapped at his hip he looked over Finn. “You’re getting stronger,” he acknowledged. “Which is good given what I need you to do…”

Looking a little wary, he nodded his head with a calm expression. “I’ll do what’s necessary,” he stated simply, calmly, even as he tried to quell the nervous energy that it brought with it. 

“Good,” Ren had an expression on his lips that wasn’t quite a smile, yet held its feralness. “I need to see how much progress you’ve made.”

As he explained his desires to the former trooper before him, the doors to the room sighed open to allow the general entrance.

Hux barely paid attention to the ongoings on the room, having set his sights on the brunette he had been looking for. Ignoring Poe at her side he looked her over. 

“There you are,” he greeted, aggravation clear in his tone. He didn’t understand why she bothered to show up in a place she wasn’t quite cleared for yet. 

A bit of a smile curved Rey’s lips as she moved to stand, brushing her hair back from her face. “General Hux,” she greeted in reply. “I apologize if you’ve been looking for me. But I’m at your disposal now.”

“I’ll fill you in on the way,” he motioned for her to follow him out. His gaze couldn’t help but linger on her, tongue slicking over his lips at the thought of her being at his disposal. She had healed quite nicely after all.

“Yes, sir,” she stated simply. She glanced back at Poe once and gave a slight nod of a goodbye before she followed after the general. She felt infinitely better than she had when she’d returned to the ship. Now she hoped they’d actually clear her for _something_ more than paper work soon.

Poe nodded back, waving towards emptiness before returning his gaze on his lover. He doubted anything good was coming, but then, his expectations of the First Order weren’t exactly high to begin with.

Hux tried to ignore the camaraderie between their asset and Rey. Instead he focused on the task at hand. 

“As you’re aware, we’ll be landing on Coruscant soon,” he explained. Unlike most locations where they took a shuttle off, or remained in space, this was different. “I need you to be ready, so far my recommendation to have you placed as my guard is being accepted, there’s just one last thing left before it’s officialized, if you’re still up to the task…”

Another test? The idea wasn’t as daunting as it might have been before. As she kept pace with him, she nodded her head and straightened her posture. “Of course, sir. I’m more than up for the task and ready for whatever you need me to do.”

After everything he wasn’t certain she would want to, but hearing her was a relief he didn’t show. “That’s what I like to hear,” he assured her. Though he would likely not be able to keep her on the sidelines as he had with her latest injuries should the situation repeat, he doubted she would mind. All he could do was keep telling himself she was strong, that whatever was thrown his way, and therefore at her, she could handle it.


	74. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormpilot ahead!

The order that he’d been given for this was more than a little stressful. It was the last thing that he wanted to do, but it would keep them both safe. This would assure both the general and the commander that he had control over his asset. At least as much control as he was willing to take. The general probably wanted him to take more, but so far he hadn't been asked to change his way of doing things, and he didn't plan on it. Not if he could help it. After leading them both towards the lifts to get back to their rooms, a sigh leaving his lips as he rubbed at his temples slightly. This was going to be a frustrating assignment. He was half convinced that Poe was going to hate him after this, but he wasn’t going to say a word. Not yet. He had to figure this out. 

Whatever had transpired between Ren and his lover, Poe could only imagine. Growing up, he had seen various degrees of the now Commander. Though years had gone by since, he knew some depths to which the man could go. Or rather, he'd heard about the temple, the youngling jedi he had killed, and his years following Ren.

“You okay?” he asked, as they made their way down the hall towards their quarters.

“I’m fine,” he answered with a small smile and wrapped an arm around Poe’s waist, tugging him in close for a moment. He wanted to soak up as much physical contact with him as he possibly could. 

Poe didn’t fight the seize, easily taking a step in, and leaning in against his lover. “That bad huh?” he teased, brushing his lover’s cheek.

Rolling his eyes, he smiled a bit more at him and leaned over to kiss his jaw. “Why does me touching you mean it’s bad?” 

“Embracing me where others could see,” he corrected. “Not that I’m complaining.” Poe grinned, nipping at his lover’s ear.

“Others can back off. And we’re in our hall...the only ones that would likely see here are the Commander, the General, or Agent Rey,” he muttered as they got to their door. 

Pausing in front of it he looked at his lover. “Cranky,” he accused, allowing himself to touch over him, perhaps a bit more cheekily than was warranted in a space that wasn’t exactly their own. “Do I need to adjust your attitude?” he demanded with a bit of a smirk. 

That almost made him laugh as he looked at him, leaning in to nip at his lover’s neck gently. “...You being around me adjusts my attitude just fine,” he almost rumbled before he hit the button to open the door and ushered him inside. 

“Does it?” he asked cheekily, smoothing over his lover’s dark uniform. Much more pleasant than the trooper shell. “If that’s the case, I suggest a shower, you definitely need one.” 

“Now you’re saying I smell,” he almost laughed as they moved inside but he nodded his head. “I’ll make sure I get nice and clean for you,” he half teased. 

Poe was glad his lover was laughing. “I am,” he grinned. “I should probably supervise,” he added, walking through the doors to their quarters and pulling Finn in so he could claim a kiss. 

Kissing him back, his arm wrapped around him securely. One hand stroked back through his hair and he was not about to object. Not when it would allow him to soak up more touch while he could. 

When they kissed, Poe liked to think it was easy to forget the thrum of the Imp Star they were on, to let the cold walls and lighting meld away as he lost himself to the warmth of his lover. Without parting with Finn, he began undressing him, discarding items as he encouraged the man towards the fresher.

Finn didn’t need much encouragement at all. His own hands moved to start stripping Poe out of his clothing as well as he kicked off his boots. It was almost a stumble towards the fresher, not wanting to lose the contact with Poe. 

A struggle Poe didn’t mind in the least. In fact, he rather enjoyed when his lover was like this, almost desperate for their skin to meet. It was something he felt deeply for Finn, the very reason he remained there, setting his own beliefs aside. He’d lost too much to give up on the one thing in the universe that made sense to him.

As they got to the fresher, he turned on the water with the Force, using it to get the rest of their clothing out of the way as quickly as possible. All he wanted was that closeness with Poe as he kissed him a bit more deeply. 

Poe pushed him back into the wall, kissed him deeply and hard. He let his hands roam over him, touching every part of him he could get to. 

A groan left his lips as he tightened his hold on Poe. He kissed him back with the same level of intensity, letting himself get lost to touch and sensation for now. 

The droplets of water barely registered with the pilot as he claimed those lips with greedy kisses. “You did so good,” he praised him, nipping at his lower lip.

“Were you watching that closely?” He almost groaned at the nips. His hands moved up and down his back, along his hips, pulling him in flush against him. 

Poe nipped along the side of his neck, enjoying how his lover touched him, needing so much more of it. 

“To you? Always,” he vowed in an undertone, seizing his lover’s length, stroking it. 

The nips had a moan leave his lips as he tilted his head, giving him better access to him as his hands tightened on him. He almost arched into his hands. 

Poe continued to stroke his lover, kissing and nipping along his neck as he did. “Does it distract you?” He asked. “Knowing I look at you…”

“Mmm, not yet it hasn’t,” he admitted, barely containing another moan as he arched into his lover’s hand, one of his hands moving to stroke over his length. 

A bit of a moan escaped him at that firm warm hand wrapping around him matching his own strokes. “Mmmm, good,” he breathed. “I’d hate to cause you to lose your footing,” he managed between kisses.

The sound of his pleasure had him shiver as he continued to stroke over him with sure movements of his hand. “Would you? I thought you’d laugh,” he chuckled before nipping at his bottom lip. 

“I mean I would do that too, but I’d feel bad about it later,” he smiled through the exchange, sucking in Finn’s lower lip before licking over it.

“Later being the keyword,” he responded as he lightly squeezed his lover’s length. The idea of getting clean was forgotten for now, allowing him the time to simply indulge. 

Poe groaned at that squeeze, his hips giving a quick buck into his grasp. “I always make it up to you,” he replied, giving his lover a squeeze back, moving his thumb over his tip.

That buck made him smirk as he nipped at him before a groan left his lips. Arching into his lover’s hand, he tried to keep his breathing as even as possible. “You do...that you do….”

The more they teased each other, the harder it became for Poe to keep talking. Something he seemed to do so effortlessly under other circumstances. Reaching for the soap he lathered his free hand before using it to seize Finn, not wanting to irritate his partner in their current exchange.

Another gasp left his lips as he bucked into his hand and nipped at his bottom lip. All he wanted was for Poe to kriff him or for him to get the opportunity to kriff Poe. He wanted to get as close as they possibly could get to each other. 

That nip told Poe all he needed to know, or at least he thought so. He hadn’t wanted to push after training, but he knew his lover’s body well. It took a few tries to find the bottle of lubricant they kept in the shower, smearing some on Finn’s entrance and the rest on his own length before turning them so Finn was against the wall. “Front or back?” he asked cheekily.

A moan that was almost a whimper left his lips as he arched into each small touch. As he was pushed back against the wall he looked at his lover and smiled. “Front,” he answered easily. There were a number of reasons he’d want to keep looking at him this time. 

Poe nodded, aligning himself as he nudged Finn back a bit. Greedily he kissed along his lover’s neck and over his jaw. “I love you,” he groaned as he sheathed himself into him.

“I love you,” he almost whined as he stayed still for him, his fingers brushing through his lover’s hair. Keeping his eyes on him, he let his free hand trace over his chest and shoulders as he built up the nerve to do what he was going to. 

Those words were all he needed, though he did appreciate how good his lover felt. It made him moan with pleasure. He felt so good. He rolled his hips forward, claiming Finn’s lips in a heated exchange.

Kissing him back just as deeply, with just as much heat, he clutched at his lover’s hair. A muffled sound of pleasure left him, fading into the kiss, but he focused not just on that. Instead he also focused on the Force.

Poe was lost in his lover’s embrace, filling him over and over. Again and again he praised him through soft moans, gripping the man a bit more firmly.

Finn’s focus faltered a few times, moaning under that powerful thrusts of his hips and those touches. He deepened the kiss, nipping at him as he held him as close as he possibly could. It was the only bit of control he’d have in this situation other than that slow build up of his focus with the Force. 

He lived for those sounds, the way his lover gripped him as he continued to thrust into his lover. So lost in Finn, Poe was unaware of his lover making any use of the Force.

This had to be a better plan than taking him to those cold and distant rooms. Those thrusts had him rock to meet him as he broke the kiss to meet his eyes, trying to breath through attempted moans as he reached for his mind with the Force. But he didn’t attempt to delve into his lover just yet. 

Poe groaned as he continued to fill his lover, aiming for that pleasure spot he planned to assault until Finn was a mess. It spurred his every movement, knowing his lover would get as much pleasure from this as he was.

Finn kept himself mentally poised to press into his mind once they both fell apart. In theory, he would be able to do that more easily with Poe’s guard down. Though he nearly lost that focus as he hit that spot, making him squirm and tightened his grip on him. 

“Kriff, Poe,” he moaned. 

“Yeah?” he grinned, not trusting himself to crack a joke right then, not when he was holding back his own end to bring about Finn’s.

He nodded his head, claiming his lover’s lips in a heated kiss to hold back his moans. He’d be falling apart for him soon, he knew it, but he wanted to last just a bit longer. 

Poe continued to aim for that spot, assaulting it as best he could. His nostrils flared with every labored breath he took, refusing to part from those plump lips. Not when he could be this close to Finn. 

Another groan left his lips before his grip on his lover tightened as he felt that pleasure build and roll through his whole body as he spilled. His head fell back against the wall, breaking the kiss to get deeper breaths as he looked at him. 

It wasn’t much longer after that Poe felt himself spilling into his lover, biting his shoulder as he did. Slowly pulling out, he shifted to look at Finn with that bliss glossed loving look of his. “I think we forgot to shower,” he chuckled, resting his head on the man’s shoulder a moment to catch his breath, much more attuned to the water hammering his back.

That moment that Poe came, Finn let his own mind and influence through the Force reach out to his mind. That drop in defenses was something he was going to use to look through his head, see how much he still clung to the past. Even though he had a feeling that he was still just biding his time. 

His fingers stroked through his lover’s hair though as he did so, nodding his head as he shivered. “...We started to…” he barely breathed. 

In that moment, beyond the shower, the bliss, and the fatigue, Poe wasn’t even thinking of the past. He was too content to hurt himself with it just yet. “Should probably finish,” he held back a yawn. 

“Probably...seems to have tired us both out,” he agreed, taking another moment or two to catch his breath. “What were you and Rey talking about while I trained?” 

Poe looked at his lover a moment, wondering where that had come from, but then again, he and Rey had been more civil lately. 

“Her glow, the thing she brought back, Ren’s anger issues,” he shrugged. “Nothing really. Why? You jealous?” He teased lightly, beginning to wash his lover gently.

“Her glow?” That honestly wasn’t something he’d heard before. But he probed at that, trying to see more into what he was thinking even as he relaxed under his hands with a sigh. “Nah. Not jealous. I think you two would kill each other if you tried anything more than this….attempt at friendship?” 

“Her glow,” he smirked. “The same you have right now,” he purred, nipping at his lover’s neck. Part of him worried for Rey, caught between two powerful men that seemed volatile at best.

Shivering at the nips, he chuckled and took the soap from him, lathering it up and starting to wash him as well with a shake of his head. “Of course you two would talk about that…”

“I didn’t call her a whore, we’re making progress,” he insisted with a chuckle. They had come a long way since their jabs, though they still poked it was different. More camaraderie than hurtful.

“So you’re actually becoming friends?” He asked with a raised brow. 

Poe shrugged. He wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t discount it. “Survival has an interesting way of bringing people together.” 

Finn nodded slightly at that, considering a moment. “Just surviving?” He always poked at this a little. It wouldn’t be that odd for him to do it again. 

“Nothooine was survival,” he reminded, wondering where the questions were getting to, but also too tired to really overthink it. 

He considered that a moment before he moved them both into the warm spray from the fresher, rinsing them off. “It was. But you seem to be settling in a bit more…”

That’s what it was, fear. At least it was what Poe couldn’t help but believe. “I seem to have more rope to hang myself with,” he corrected. “Are your loyalties being questioned?” He asked, a hint of worry furrowing his brows. 

Crap. He should have known his pilot was able to piece things together. “...Mine. Yours. Whether I have you truly in hand...I think the closer you get with Rey the more they worry about your influence…” 

“They or you?” He asked. “I already told you I’m not going anywhere,” he said wrapping his arms around his lover’s hips. “Not without you.” He refused to lose Finn, and he knew his lover had no plans to leave. 

“They...but they want me to be sure,” he replied honestly. How did he explain what he needed to do without it sounding bad? It was bad, wasn’t it? 

Confusion was clear in the pilot's features as he took in his lover’s features. When the reasoning finally sunk in, he felt like he’d been doused in a cold shower. “You’re probing my mind.” He held his lover’s gaze, teetering between hurt and anger.

That hurt and anger cracked something in Finn. It wasn’t even a question, just a statement of fact and not one he could deny. He hadn’t lied to Poe yet. The only time he had sort of lied was when he had that transmitter on him. “...Poe…”

“Don’t Poe me,” he responded more sharply than usual, stepping out to grab a towel. “You could have asked.” Truth was he would have done it willingly. Allowed his lover into the depths of his mind. 

“Then what? You want me to call you by your last name now?” He asked as he turned off the water with a slight wince. “Maybe I didn’t want to remind you of the last time someone went poking around your head?” 

Poe wanted to punch something, but held back. “Dammit Finn,” he turned to face him. “Are you even listening to yourself?” He demanded. “Just get it over with so I can sleep, better yet, get me some of that truth serum so you not only you’ll know I’m not lying but I can be numb to the bantha shit you're peddling.”

Finn actually winced at that. He didn’t have any anger for him for getting called on it. “Yeah, I’m listening to myself. But can’t do that either….Ren wants me to prove I can do it on my own,” he muttered as he grabbed a towel, drying himself off some. He hated this and he didn’t know what would have been a better option. 

Rather than say anything else, he focused the Force and kept Poe’s gaze as he reached for it, knowing that he was going to find a lot of anger now. 

Anger was such a catalyst for self doubt and fear. Truth was Poe was terrified beneath his constant bravado. Mostly of losing Finn, but also all that came from a military junta leading the galaxy and hunting his friends.

That fear was something that Finn could nearly taste on his tongue as he invaded Poe’s mind. Invaded was the only word that fit. How had Rey done this and not felt horrible about it after the fact? Though she had been pushed by anger, hadn’t she?

Every thought of inadequacy, of self-doubt, all of his failures from how he had failed Leia time and time again to how he struggled with his own moral compass. Beyond that, he feared letting go, feared losing Finn if he caved to his desire to survive. One by one, the First Order had broken his bonds to the outside worlds. Smugglers, pirates, thieves, resistance… 

Getting lost to his lover’s fears was not something he had wanted in the least. The only thing that he could promise was what he said next. “..Nothing is going to take me away from you,” he barely breathed it. The truth was, Finn was terrified of losing Poe too. He feared that the further this went, the more likely it would be that Poe would do something to have him killed by the Order. 

Closing his eyes he struggled with his mind, pushing away as much as he could, however futile. He felt sick to his stomach, and the attempt to keep it down only made him scowl.

Rather than continue to dig through all of that self consciousness, he pulled his influence from his lover’s mind. That look on his face made him want to hold Poe, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be allowed close at all at the moment. 

Feeling the presence in his mind gone, Poe got dressed. He was glad to be free for a moment. Long enough to make one last poor decision. 

“I’d tell you not to wait up,” he shrugged on a First Order jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. “For whatever good that’d do.” 

Looking over at him as he wrapped his towel around himself, he frowned. “...What are you doing?”

“Settling this,” he threw over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold, heading deeper down the hall towards the commander’s quarters.

Finn felt his stomach knot in dread, though he moved to get dressed he had the distinct feeling that going with him was just as bad an idea as trying to stop him or waiting. Kriff. 

Poe’s fist wrapped on the other man’s door firmly, giving him a moment to answer. At the silence he repeated the motion. “Come on Ren,” he called loudly. He knew he had time to piss him off before any amount of troopers could make it to him. “Unless you rather be Solo,” he warned loud enough to be heard.

With barely a sentence Poe Dameron had a way of setting a dark mood in the commander. Opening the door, he looked down at the pilot.

“Give me a good reason not to cut you down where you stand.” 

The pilot didn’t shy from the gaze, his jaw set. “Just one?” he scoffed. “Fine, because you need me, if you didn’t I’d be dead,” he responded simply. “So let’s cut the bantha shit,” he said simply.

“Yeah?” Ren asked. “You sure about that?”

Poe shook his head. “You know you’d lose him, you’re good at severing ties, if not a little sloppy about it though,” he warned and stopped himself. No, he hadn’t come to take a jab, well maybe just a bit. “Red Fury,” he said before he’d lose the man’s attention.

It seemed to have worked, because Ren remained quiet, perking a brow as he adjusted his stance. He had the man’s full attention.

“How do I know? You’d be surprised what gets said over a game of sabacc. I want in. You could use a pilot, we both know you want Finn in the upcoming 709th, and can’t really hide if I’m in plain sight can I?”

Ren nearly laughed, a mere breath escaping him as he watched the pilot before him. At least Dameron still had some fight left. “And skip over every other pilot that’s done every training? This isn’t my mother’s wreck of an army.”

“We’re headed to Coruscant, the Academy’s there, put me through every test,” he said simply. “I always did better with crash courses,” he rose his chin to meet the man’s gaze. 

“That’s a lot of confidence, even for you Dameron,” he warned. “What if you fail?” he asked.

“What do I have left to lose?” he asked honestly. “Isolated, alienated, short of putting one here,” he pressed between his eyes. “Not much more you can do to me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Ren responded in warning. “Get some sleep, I’ll consider your offer.” Before Poe could retort, he closed his door in the man’s face. Once alone, he allowed himself a bit of a smirk as he watched the pilot make his way back across the hall. At least he knew his apprentice had done as he was told. 

Finn waited in their room, sitting on the bed and trying not to get overly stressed about all of this. BB-8 was beeping at him and he looked over at the droid with a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know. I have no clue what Poe is doing. I know that going with him wasn’t that great of an idea.”

It took a while longer before he made his way back to the room, hanging his jacket on a hook to keep his back to the bed a while longer. It was in that moment he knew if he ever saw Leia again, he’d likely kill her, if only to spare her another heartbreak. 

Keeping his gaze down as Poe entered, he had to resist the urge to just go to him and apologize. To dissolve into begging him not to go again. But he wasn’t hurt, he could feel that much. “...You’re alright…” he said quietly before he slowly looked up at his lover. 

“For now,” he shrugged, giving BB-8 a glance as the droid rolled closer to assess the statement. “I’m fine,” he told the unit, a bit more impatient than usual. After stepping out of his pants he set them down somewhat neatly. “Got some long days ahead,” he murmured, giving his droid a pat. “So get that beauty rest yeah?” He tried to be a bit nicer in his request to his droid to turn off. 

BB-8 seemed to pause, looking between Finn and Poe, as though to make sure that was in fact a good idea.

“You can go rest, buddy. If Poe is telling you he’s fine, he’s fine,” he reassured the droid softly. 

Luckily, that seemed to be enough for BB-8 as he chirped and rolled to the corner of the room he normally went into power save mode in. Looking between the two again he chirped a few more times, a few trills, and then he went still. 

Poe waited for the droid to shut down before sitting on his side of the bed, not quite ready to look at his lover. 

Taking that loss, he let out a sigh, leaving on the basics and shirt he had pulled on as he moved to his side of the bed. He didn’t move to lay down yet though, simply thinking about what it was he could have just done and what that was going to do.

“Have I ever lied to you?” he asked, staring at the wall in front of him.

Closing his eyes he took in a slow breath. “No. No you haven’t. Downplayed or dropped a subject...but you’ve never lied to me.”

“Next time you play good soldier, don’t use our relationship as an in,” he warned, running a hand through his hair as he struggled to stay calm. He wanted to punch something, a wall mostly. Still, he knew better. Not like this, not in this setting.

“I won’t,” he promised, sounding just as guilty as he felt about the whole thing. It had been an order and following orders had been what had kept them safe so far. He hadn’t expected it to bite him in the ass. 

Poe closed his eyes as though it could tune out the guilt he heard. “But you did,” he said dryly. “You don’t get to pick and choose what works for you. We both know what Hux wanted from you, and we both know you’ve not done that, but this…” he shook his head. He didn’t dare look back, he knew the look of disgust that would be on his own face in that moment. An expression he shifted by dragging his hand over his face.

He winced, his posture sagging as he rested his head in his hands as he took in a slow breath. That was true. He hadn’t. He loved the fire that Poe had and he would be damned if he would have broken that completely. What Poe just pulled would likely have Finn in hot water with the general, but it was something he felt was worth going through now that he likely had to. 

“I know. I kriffed up. I shouldn’t have done it. But I thought… Hell, I don’t know what I thought, Poe. Clearly I wasn’t thinking,” he said simply and stayed where he was. 

“Clearly,” he replied quietly, almost too calmly. “If you want me to survive Coruscant, you’ll get me training manuals for every Academy level,” he said instead. Truth was, he would need Finn’s help even if he didn’t want it.

Looking over his shoulder at him, his brow was furrowed. What had he done? “...Done. Anything else you need?”

Right now, he had no right to question anything. He’d just get him what he needed and ask questions later. Whatever he was planning, it was likely bigger than he would have done. 

“Probably, but not yet,” he shrugged. What he needed was to sleep it off, to start again the next day and the day after. 

Finn nodded his head, his stomach in knots. He still didn’t move to lay down just yet, taking in a slow breath as he looked back down. He would gladly do anything to make this up to Poe. But he had no clue where to even start. 

Poe was the first to lay down, not bothering to get under the sheets. He’d spent so many times like that on Nothooin, it didn’t really bother him beyond the fact that he shouldn’t want that barrier beside his lover. Still, he would need to cool off, to readjust, and eventually forgive the other man for prying that way.

Risking a glance back at Poe again, he let out a slow breath and rather than laying down, he got up and pulled back on a pair of pants and a shirt. If he needed the manuels, he’d get them now. It would allow Poe a chance to sleep without him here as well. He’d take his time about it. 

“I’ll be back later,” he said quietly before he grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as he went out the door. 

Poe didn’t respond, not trusting himself to do so in that moment. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to take a rest. He would need it. Whatever the outcome of the night came to be.


	75. Test of Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This didn't post, our bad. Make sure to read this one and then the other one. ]

Shuttles had brought some of the inhabitants of the _Finalizer_ to the ground before it docked. The Commander had reached Coruscant using his personal TIE, and though Hux would have enjoyed to have done the same with Rey, his place was on deck, and as always, he would be last to leave, once every last of the near 37,000 man crew aboard his ship would leave. It was no easy feat to bring an Imperial Star destroyer down into a shipyard, even one as expansive as the one bordering the Imperial City.

It was several hours before he returned to his quarters to fetch his bag and pets. The rest didn’t really matter. Levy wasn’t overly large, and his crate thankfully hovered easily at his side alongside Millicent's as he gave his ship a last look. He doubted it was much more than a maintenance stay, but Ren’s antics definitely gave him a sinking feeling. It made him hope he wouldn’t be punished for it. That his gathered intelligence and other successes would compensate for the commander’s and the few failures they had garnered along the way.

“It wasn’t easy, but I ensured our rooms are adjoining,” he told Rey. Of course, he had also ensured FN-2187 and his pet weren’t far either, if only to ensure they wouldn’t become problems. It had made it easier to have Rey’s room open on his and the commander’s. The less questions, the better. He'd worked too hard to have his plans unfurl over sentiment, and yet, he was risking it wasn't he?

Rey shouldered her bag, actually eager for the shore leave. There was something else going on, she was more than aware of that, but she would be a fool not to enjoy being able to actually explore and see Coruscant a bit. “Excellent. I’m glad,” she answered with a smile. 

All she had been told was to pack a bag. Their ship was going to be worked on. She didn’t have much in the way of clothing that wasn’t her uniform, but it was something they were apparently going to remedy as well. Her hair was braided back from her face neatly, as was required when technically on duty. 

That smile, it did things he never knew such a simple act could cause. He couldn’t really remember the last person to have smiled at him like that, so genuinely without the added malice he had grown accustomed to.

“How long will we be on shore leave?” She couldn’t help but ask, letting him take the lead, following at his side. 

“Likely two weeks, I’ll have a better sense once maintenance make their primary assessments,” he explained as he led the way. It was odd being on land after so long in the black. His position seldom gave him the time off his ship for the most part, not that Coruscant was much different. Sure he would be closer to real daylight than most, but he also welcomed the synthetic lights.

That made her smile a little bit more as she nodded her head. Two weeks. While she hated having even more time off from training and work, she was glad to actually be on one of the planets that she had been taught about. 

“They’ll be more than enough to keep us occupied,” he assured her. “Coruscant does have some of the best gyms that train guards,” he added as a sort of offering. There was no reason why she shouldn’t have access to the best.

That did make Rey perk up a bit more. Finally. Finally she’d be off of light duty and actually be able to do something. “I look forward to seeing them. I’ve missed training,” she admitted with a small smile. 

“I know you have,” he reached to touch her hand in a manner most might find innocent in passing. Part of him had kept her from exhausting herself so she could put her best foot forward. To ensure that she was up to the upcoming task. It went against all his training and beliefs, and yet, he wanted her to succeed. “Things will be different soon.”

That light touch had her bring her fully aware of the man at her side. He didn’t often touch her outside of the bedroom, so it was more than enough to garner all of her attention. “True...I’ll be on your personal detail soon.”

“If you pass your final test,” he smirked. Somehow, he felt confident in her ability to do so. Regardless, he did so enjoy making her squirm.

“I’ll make sure not to disappoint you, sir,” she replied with a bit of a grin. Hadn’t she already proven she could handle almost anything? Even when she was hurt she pushed herself further. 

It was pleasant to hear her confidence. She would most definitely need it for what he had in mind. “I would hope so,” he said, offering her a sideways glance. He had grown rather fond of the dimples that dug in her cheeks when she grinned for him.

Replying with a nod, she made note to pay attention to where they were going. She’d never been on Coruscant before. The cities here were huge compared to the ones she’d seen before and her eyes widened just a bit at the sights. Ecumenopolis was the word she had learned to describe the 5100 some levels, and yet, seeing it was far different than anything she could have ever imagined.

“It gets better,” he promised, leading her three blocks down towards the lift. They had quite a number of floors to go up. “Might even get to see sunlight,” he offered with a glimmer of pride.

Keeping pace, her attention was pulled more towards the towering buildings that cast them in shadow. Though she smiled a bit more. “As much as I enjoy being on a ship....sunlight is another upside to shore leave,” she sighed softly as they stepped onto the lift. 

“We won’t get to see much of it,” he warned. “Between your training, and the various meetings and functions, sunlight here is a testament to power, filtered through transparisteel like baubles tucked away on a shelf.”

“Seeing some of it while not on that mining planet, even if only a little bit, is still going to be nice,” she countered. She wondered just how many meetings and functions she was going to have to attend. It was more than likely as his guard, so she’d learn to manage. 

Hux kept the door open to the lift, allowing her to get on. It would be quite the ride. “We won’t get such a window, but we won’t be too far,” he added. He’d make sure she got some sunlight. Both he and Ren were a few ranks short of sunlight.

“Just seeing it is enough for me. It doesn’t have to be in my room or anything,” she said with a slightly sheepish expression as she stepped onto the lift beside him. 

Hux entered the four digit sequence and inserted his cylinder, causing the lift to come to life and begin its quick ascent. Of course he yearned for the day, and he hoped that someday it would happen, and he’d have his good girl tied to his bed. 

“Either way, we’re going to be in here for a while,” he set his bag down in the corner. “I...made reservations later today, I’d like you to join me.”

Putting down her bag next to her, she stretched. She knew that these buildings were huge, but she hadn’t realized just how long of a trip up it would be. “Reservations,” she asked and actually blushed slightly. “I think all I have to wear are uniforms, training clothes, and that one dress….”

That one dress she wasn’t sure she wanted to put on. It had marked the end of whatever life she had before, but it also had been a rather violent evening even if it had turned out a pleasurable one.

“That can be remedied,” he assured. “Though for this particular outing, blending in is more appropriate,” he said. Even on shore he was in some uniform or another. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn anything other than his uniform. Even his wardrobe reflected some part of his position in the First Order.

“So civilian clothing,” she mused. That would still mean she’d need something. Wearing her uniform wouldn’t exactly help her blend in after all. 

“For you, yes,” he confirmed. For him, the uniform would both deflect attention and keep enough to not have any issues.

She nodded her head slightly. “...I’ll have to find something then." When was the last time she was in civilian clothes? She could barely remember. 

“You’ll have time,” he promised. He had a few stops to make himself that would take him away from her. Despite that, he had cleared his schedule until morning. 

Coruscant was ever the same and yet different from his youth. Both the First Order and the Empire had a large paper trail, which benefited planets like this one. Security was as tight as ever, and once the doors parted with a sigh to release them on their level, it was like a whole new planet. The lights were brighter here, the people dressed much more opulently. Troopers patrolled as bureaucrats marched between locations.

Hux had led them through the buildings to where they would be staying during their time. From there, he had given her all the tools she needed to navigate the city and find what she was looking for, along with where and when to meet him before heading to his engagements.

Once she dropped off her things in her room, she got her credits and moved through the city proper. The lights were bright and there was a ton of bustle around. But she needed to buy clothing and actually change. This was the first time she had the funds to actually shop. 

She took her time, even as she kept an eye on it, making sure to get outfits that would actually blend in. She got herself two dresses for formal functions, one more formal while another was a bit more...scandalous might have been the right word. What she was finally in to meet the general was a pair of black slacks that hugged her waist, she had a black jacket she had pulled over it to hide the saber at her hips, and the top was a brilliant crimson that matched the color of her blade. It hugged her curves and flowed over her hips in wisps of fabric. 

Meetings and hearings had taken up most of his day. Bureaucracy was at the core of the planet, and given his commander aboard the _Finalizer_ he always had to work longer hours and network more so. 

When he made it to his quarters, he took the time to shower and eat a quick bite before changing. Though his uniform still reflected his title, it didn’t have anything identifying him personally. Not for what he had in mind for the evening. He’d been so distracted getting ready that when he finally found himself faced with Rey, he found himself doing a double take.

With two fingers, he tugged at the neck of his uniform, feeling tight at the sight of her. It was a stark difference from how she’d come to them.

The reaction from the general actually made her smile a little bit more. Well, that made her feel better about what she’d picked. “Feeling alright, sir?” She couldn’t help but ask with a bit of cheek. He so rarely reacted to just looking at her unless she was bound on his bed that she took a moment to appreciate the silent praise. 

“Much better,” he promised, offering her his arm. “How was your day in the city?” 

Talking was easier than lingering on his earlier expression of feeling. Still, he wasn’t about to lose the opportunity to enjoy her presence in a crowd of strangers that would likely not recognize either of them.

Taking his arm, she tucked herself in close to him. “It was nice. I can’t say I’ve ever had the opportunity to just go shopping for things,” she admitted. It had been an interesting experience. Seeing the city itself was already an interesting experience all its own.

“Coruscant will likely lead to many opportunities,” he said with that prideful glimmer in his closed smile. Even when he scowled, that sarcastic amusement often lingered, force of habit with a side of pride. “I doubt you’ve experienced anything like where we’re headed,” he added, risking a sideways glance to get a glimpse of her reaction.

Looking over at him, there was curiosity in her expression as she lifted a brow. “That’s a safe assumption considering my limited experience in the galaxy….Where are we going?” 

While she was half certain he wouldn’t tell her till they got there, it didn’t change how curious she was on her own. They could be going to any number of places she was sure, but if this was part of the test or not, she couldn’t be certain. What sort of test could they possibly do this way?

“A private club,” he said once they reached the lifts. “Hopefully you’ll behave,” he smirked. If only she knew the irony of that statement. Soon she would.

A bit of a grin curved her lips. “Have I misbehaved for you lately?” 

“Just enough,” he acknowledged, keying in a floor a few dozen up from where they were staying.

“You’d get bored if I behaved all the time,” she added with a bit of a cheeky smile, but stayed right where she was. Curiosity just kept bubbling up. 

Though he doubted that was possible, he merely nodded. “I suppose I do enjoy giving you a firm hand,” he smiled.

That almost seemed like an understatement, but she simply smiled in response. There was a buzzing nervousness to her that she was trying to contain. What sort of club? Of course she’d heard of clubs but she’d never set foot inside of one before. 

He could see it in the way she stood, that nervousness. It made Hux wonder if Phasma had felt similarly when she had introduced him to this particular club. Since then, he’d enjoyed its many offerings, though this time, he felt a hint of anxiety he worked his best to quell.

Now she could sense his own emotions and she glanced over at him with a slight frown. “...What kind of club are we going to, sir?” She asked quietly as they rode the lift. It felt odd to be out of uniform and not calling him General Hux, but he had taken off any identifiers. She could guess that he didn’t want to be recognized. 

“One I hope you’ll enjoy,” he brushed a stray curl behind her ear and looked over her. 

Before long the doors opened and they were back making their way through neon signs and slightly better dressed people walking around. 

When he reached the building he was looking for, it didn’t appear to be anything. Even when he inserted a black cylinder in, different from the silver ones he kept around on the _Finalizer_ , the room they entered was empty. Opening a wall panel he plucked two masks, offering her one before placing one over his eyes, the metallic edges highlighting the blue of his gaze. “For privacy,” he explained. The displays inside would light up and bring information as needed. Prices, availabilities, the joys of technological advances. “Stay close,” he demanded, offering her his arm again.

All of this was rather jarring. This building didn’t look like it was for anything but then there was a need for privacy? It made her wonder if she was helping with some sort of undercover deal that had to take place in the club for some reason? It wouldn’t have surprised her. Picking up the mask, she placed it over her own eyes and brushed her hair back from her face. Rolling back her shoulders and straightening her posture, she took his arm again with a nod. “Yes, sir.”

When the next doors sighed open, there was no cantina that could come close to the atmosphere inside. Decadent cushions and hangings, masked men and women dancing in the air on ropes, various shows of dominance and submission showcased around them. Some merely spectators as Hux and Rey were, others part of the display.

Rey was grateful for the mask right then, it helped cover some of that blush that she knew was in her face. But her gaze swept over the room, following the dancers and some of those shows of dominance and submission. That was a song and dance she was getting to know rather well by now. 

For a few moments, Armitage let her take it all in, to get over the initial shock he was certain dusted her cheeks pink. “See anything you like?” he asked in an undertone, leaning in to speak the words at her ear, a soft hand brushing down her spine.

Oh, there were a few things. Her eyes were drawn to a pair using wax on each other, the sounds of a whip drew her eyes, and of course those that were being bound with ropes. Nodding her head she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned into Armitage. “...A few things."

Was he going to do things like this with her _here_? He didn’t need the Force or any type of superpower to answer what he was certain lingered in her mind. 

“There are rooms we can use, should you wish,” he brushed her cheek just under her mask. “Though I do have something in mind for tonight."

Leaning into his touch, she glanced over at him with a bit of a smile. “...I might. You’ve been treating me like I’m fragile since I got back,” she almost chuckled before she nodded. Him having a plan was not something that she was unprepared for. 

“That will likely never happen again after tonight,” he promised. Of course, he had felt bad for sidelining her. It wasn’t exactly his usual, but he also hadn’t wanted to risk her starting things off weakened. He wanted all of her.

“I’ll take your word on that,” she accepted it easily enough. Neither of them had actually lied to her. They told her exactly what was expected and what they had wanted. Looking back at the other pairs, she leaned in against Armitage, her fingers brushing along his hip. 

Hux looked over the scene she had been watching before touching him. “Should I invest in some rope?” he asked, giving her lobe a playful nip.

Rey flushed a bit but smiled as she nodded her head. “You’ve tied me up once or twice...it was rather nice,” she admitted as she watched them. 

She had seemed to enjoy the times he had tied her up. Perhaps they would both have the patience for more elaborate rope work some time. At least he hoped so, especially when they had leave of the ship, and therefore not having to worry about being summoned at a moment’s notice. “You do look so lovely at my mercy,” he praised, sliding his hand over her waist, his hand resting against the edge of her pants in a proprietary manner he didn’t get to indulge in aboard his ship.

The casual touches were something she actually savored. While Kylo would occasionally touch her outside of the confines of their quarters, Armitage rarely did. Except for that hug when she had come back aboard the ship. Her fingers trailed up and down along his back with a bit of a smile. “Well, you do take such good care of me,” she practically crooned. 

Hux didn’t shy from her touches, if anything he stifled a shiver. It’d been some time since anyone had done such a thing. “I take pride in taking care of you,” he purred back easily. “My good girl.”

Those two words had her shiver at that purr and she felt like she was already melting. Rey never thought two words would be enough to make her crave even more touches. “I enjoy being your good girl,” she answered with a purr of her own as she turned her head and nipped at his neck gently. 

Where he might have stopped such actions, he wouldn’t discourage them in the club. If anything he granted her better access. Only shifting to stop a waitress carrying drinks on a tray. Picking two, he handed one to Rey. “To my good girl,” he smirked, giving her a wink. “Take it in, enjoy,” he encouraged. “And if there’s anything that you like, let me know,” he kissed her cheek and down her neck before taking a drink.

She kept nibbling along his neck for a moment, almost pressing her front flush to his as she did, though she almost pouted as he handed her the drink. The freeness to touch him as she liked was something she would miss when they were back on the _Finalizer_. Lifting the glass with a chuckle she nodded her head, shivering under his attentions as she took a slow drink from the glass. 

“The wax looks interesting...and those playing with temperature stimulation,” she admitted with that faint blush filling her cheeks at the edges of the mask. Her gaze moved between things again. Some forms of submission, like the pure supplication that had some partners in chains and following their dominant on their hands and knees was a bit too far for her. But it was interesting to see people be this open about it all. 

Things that could easily be arranged, or rather one of those was easier aboard their ship. Candles weren’t exactly encouraged. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he promised.

She nodded her head as she moved through the club with him, letting her gaze roam over the different things. Chains, ropes, wax, temperature play, different impact toys, sensory deprivation, old world knives being used. It was a blend of so many different things happening and it was more than she would have thought of on her own. 

There were perks to clubs like these, being able to try things here and there without committing to it. It was always nice to get some new ideas. After some roaming and a few drinks he paused with her in front of a couple on display. 

“Ready to retire?” He asked, pressing her back to his chest so they could both enjoy the sight. 

Watching the couple, she leaned back in against Hux and almost shivered. “For what you’re planning?” 

“We can come back as many times as you desire,” he reminded, pressing her back against him to let her feel his arousal.

The feeling of him there had her shiver and grind back against him slowly. Oh, she wanted his hands on her, in any capacity that he wanted. 

At her silent response he smirked and slowly pried himself away to lead her down a hall of doors, finding the one that was reserved for them for the evening. The room itself had a bit of everything they could need, accommodating to say the least. Once safely in, he removed his mask and set it down. 

This building seemed to stretch on for ages. She removed her mask and set it down as well as she ruffled out her hair and removed her jacket. Rey was still adjusting to the almost lack of formality of it all, but she moved closer to the general and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Hux kept her close, claiming her lips for a short kiss. He looked at her a moment, tucking her hair back and gently touching her. “This is your final test,” he breathed, skipping to the point. He’d had enough beating around the bush all day. “Tonight, I’m yours,” he explained gently. “Show me I can trust you.”

Rey was floored for a moment. “Mine?” She asked carefully. It kicked her heart up in her chest, causing it to hammer there. While she’d taken some control with Kylo before, she hadn’t done anything quite close to the level that Hux took things with her. 

“Yours,” he repeated. “I don’t cede control lightly,” he reminded her in a firm yet gentle admittance. It was important for her to figure some things out like this. To see her own limits, to experience another view point, another lense. 

Between the neutral location and setting, General Armitage Hux found it slightly easier to be himself for a moment. A man plain and simple. Still, it took a conscious effort to sink to a knee before her, and a few breaths to look up towards her. 

“I didn’t think you did,” she looked at him and couldn’t help the blush. And what was she going to do with him? Trust. That’s what he wanted her to show him, wasn’t it? There were binds she could use…

She brushed her hand through his hair slowly as she met those blue eyes of his. “This does give me the chance to use your name rather than a title,” she mused aloud a moment before she used her grip in his hair to tilt his head back a bit more. Leaning down, she claimed his lips in a heated kiss, just letting herself act for a moment. 

Hux would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way she gripped and claimed him. Where things got complicated on the ship or even bases, this was much simpler. He kissed her back, keeping his hands behind his back lest he cave to temptation. 

There was a bit of a rush of being able to take control a bit more here. It was new territory with him. She held the kiss a bit longer before she nipped at his bottom lip, sucking it in for a moment before she let go of him and took in a slow breath. “...Strip for me then, Armitage.”

“As you wish,” he said, starting with his belt so he could remove his jacket. Both articles neatly folded before setting them on a nearby chair. Slowly he began to rise to remove the rest, taking his time in case she wished to interrupt his motions with demands.

Getting to watch him strip was as satisfying as it always was. The fact he was taking his time was good for, but she didn’t make a move to stop him, only running her fingers over his chest as he stripped off his shirt. “...Anything you don’t want me to do?”

She wasn’t sure she could call him good for her. That established dynamic between them was a little too engrained, but she could make sure he realized she wasn’t going anywhere. She had an idea. It wouldn’t be too complicated. Simple could be utilized after all. 

“If I’m opposed I’ll use my safe word: Millie.” It was short enough, easy to remember. His boots and socks were carefully set aside before he turned to face her. “Unless you plan to gag me in which case we can discuss alternatives,” he added, shedding his pants, and draping them over the back of the armchair.

“Millie?” She couldn’t help but ask it with a bit of a grin. That was cute. Perhaps she should pick a safe word of her own after tonight? They hadn’t exactly covered that before. “No. I don’t plan on gagging you...I’d rather hear you,” she admitted.

His voice was part of the appeal of him after all. Stepping in now that he was left in just his basics, she lightly dragged her nails down his left side as she nipped at his neck. Would a mark be too much? He had complained before, but now they had two weeks of shore leave.

“On the bed. I’ll take care of your basics when I’m ready to.”

Hux nodded. “Keep marks where my uniform covers them. We do have engagements to attend,” he reminded as he settled on the bed.

“If I must,” she sighed but there was a smile curving her lips. As he settled on the bed she glanced at the different things she had at her disposal, though there were things built into that bed she could utilize. “Hands over your head towards the head board,” she murmured as she carefully removed her boots and tucked them out of the way. 

That look had his innards coil. Still, he complied, shifting to do as she demanded. “Together or spread?” He asked somewhat cheekily.

Rey gave him a look at that cheek, but there was still a smile curving her lips. “Together. Am I this cheeky with you?” She couldn’t help but ask, calling him on it as she stripped out of her slacks, folding them to the side. The basics she was in were not so basic either, black and made of a finer material. Hell, she’d had the creds after all. 

“You were a brat at first,” he recalled. “The attitude surfaces once in a while, not that I mind it,” he slicked his lips at the thought. It only meant he got to spank her more, delay her pleasure and in turn making it stronger.

Leaving the shirt on for now, she moved over to the bed and grabbed the restraints that were already attached to the headboard and secured his wrists in them. “It almost sounds like you miss me being more of a brat,” she drawled as she met his gaze. 

“I miss watching you squirm in your seat,” he murmured. He enjoyed all their times together, even Ren was growing on him. Still, he hadn’t wanted to completely eradicate her flame in his grooming.

“From embarrassment or from the number of spanks you’d dealt out the night before?” She asked as her fingers lazily traced over his chest, tracing along muscles and faint scars that he had from before she knew him and the ones after due to Ilum. 

Hux shivered at her touch, never peeling his crystalline gaze from her. “Both are enjoyable.”

Rey couldn’t help the smirk. “Remind me to misbehave later then,” she almost chuckled. She _technically_ had misbehaved in risking herself to keep the miners off of her and Poe. But she wasn’t going to point that out. 

“Now what to do with you that would prove you can trust me…” she murmured, her fingers trailing lightly, just feather light touches before her nails dragged down his chest. The next moment she was back to just those lazy traces of her fingertips down along his chest and along his hip.

He studied her as she touched him, biding her time. It had his heart hammer in his chest. It’d been years since he’d been in such a position, ignoring the time Ren had coerced her to do so in their pleasure mutiny. 

Leaning in, she claimed his lips in a heated kiss for the moment. There was no reason for her to hit or strike him with anything, but she could always see if he could stay still. There was a flogger on the wall she could see about using. 

Kissing her back, he could feel his basics grow tighter. He was at her disposal, completely. Not because he was tied, though that did help remind him he wasn’t in control here. Realizing he couldn’t cup her cheeks at will, and the restraints gave a slight sigh in his involuntary pull.

That tug actually made her grin against his lips as she deepened that kiss. Her hand traveled further down his body, tracing over him and brushing over his length through his basics before drawing away. All of her touches were feather light other than the kiss. Just as gentle as he’d been with her lately. 

Hux’s hips had risen from the mattress to pushing into that touch, but too soon it was gone and onto another part of him. His desire for her was always there, but right then, he more than merely wanted her. He needed her.

Rey considered something. He had her be vocal quite a bit when like this. Her fingers trailed over his chest and then back down to his length through the basics. “How badly do you want me?”

At that, the general couldn’t help but smile gently, realizing what she was doing. “Bad,” he assured her. “I want you so so very much.”

“And what would you do for me so you could be inside me again?” She asked as her fingers trailed along his inner thigh, keeping his gaze the entire time. 

A dangerous question, even he knew that. “Only so much I can do to convince you all tied up to the bed like this,” he responded with a bit of a smirk.

A bit of a smirk curved her lips. “I managed to convince you while all tied up. Are you saying I’m more...dedicated to proving it than you are?” She crooned the words and nipped at his neck, nibbling along it lightly before she bit a bit harder at his collarbone. The uniform would hide that well enough. 

“You were so very convincing,” he recalled the moment quite clearly. Perhaps he’d have to bring back said toy he had teased her with. So that was what she desired? For him to beg? “I suppose I could ask nicely?” he offered, biting at his lower lip as she continued to touch him gently. “Please let me kriff you,” he purred.

Her fingers continued to brush up and down his inner thigh, watching his reaction. The sound of his purred begging was almost enough to make her cave already...but not yet. “That was such a nice request...but not quite begging,” she murmured as she drew her hand away from him, stripping out of her top and her basics. 

“So maybe you could show me with your tongue just how badly you want to be inside me,” she drawled with a smirk, climbing up on the bed, but not moving to straddle his face just yet. 

“I think I can manage that,” he responded, slicking his lips at the thought. It wouldn’t leave much room to beg, though he would at least manage to plead his case one way or another. “Much better use of my tongue,” he promised cheekily.

“Mmm, we’ll see,” she drawled, trying to emulate some of that power that both he and the commander gave off as she moved carefully. There was enough room to carefully straddle his head, her heart hammering in her chest as one hand rested against the wall to keep her steady. Slowly lowering herself down, she glanced down at him with that blush dusting her cheeks again. 

Hux breathed her in as she settled, keeping his gaze on hers as he shifted to kiss her lips. Tender at first, and then with pressure against that pleasure pearl. That dust of pink on her cheeks making him smile as his tongue darted forward to lead an assault between her folds. It pressed, lapped, and circled her clit before he gave it a hard suck.

The fact he didn’t even hesitate as he started had shivers roll through her and heat roll through her body in waves. Her hand braced on the wall as she kept herself still even as a moan left her lips, keeping her eyes on him as he sucked. The man knew what he was doing, knew her body incredibly well at this point, and that was going to make him proving how much he wanted this that much easier for him. 

Knowledge that glimmered in his icy blue stare. He was ruthless in building her up, teasing her in ways only a lover could know. Against her sex he grinned, knowing just how far he could push her. Part of him wished he had a hand to further tease her with, but he was certain he could manage without it.

“Kriff,” she moaned as he continued to tease and pleasure her with his tongue. It took self control not to writhe or grind into his face with how thoroughly he pleasured her. Hux and Ren knew her far too well. “You’re doing so good,” she praised, her voice more than a little breathy, but he praised her when the roles were reversed, didn’t he? 

Between praise and swearing, Hux continued his assault using those cues, focusing on what seemed to work for her more in that moment, wanting to bring her as close to that edge as he could. Of course he knew he could make her come over and over again, but he also wanted her to need him, want him as much as he did her in that moment. Between his thighs, his length was throbbing with want, glistening as the stiffness brushed his inner thighs and bobbed with want.

Rey was incredibly close, but she could tell that he was keeping it that way. Armitage knew her body. The only other person that might know it more intimately was the commander, but both men were pretty even in that regard. “You’re holding back,” she managed to drawl, getting a bit of that firmness back to her voice, though she had to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back another moan. 

Rather than answer with words, Armitage gave her a slow circle around her clit in response, exploring her with his tongue before renewing his assault.

“Kriff,” she moaned and arched slightly, bracing herself further on the wall. She was so close to that edge. Now came the difficult decision, did she keep this up longer or give them both what they wanted? 

It wasn’t a decision the general would make for her. If she demanded it, he would give her exactly what she wanted, but if she chose to ride him, he would gladly take part in it. Either way, he was confident that this was merely the beginning.

Rey only stayed where she was for a few more moments. She _needed_ more than just his tongue. “Stop,” she managed to say without moaning, having to bite the inside of her mouth to do so. 

With a final flick of tongue and tender kiss against her, Hux pulled away. “As you wish,” he responded, licking her off his lips. 

As if this man didn’t know exactly how crazy he was driving her. “...If I had half as much experience doing these things as you do…” she almost growled the words as she moved, carefully moving to the side as her hand moved to drag off his basics, tossing them to the floor. Kriff removing them carefully or putting them away neatly. 

If she had purposefully teased like that she’d have been punished. She’d have been spanked or whipped or teased until she begged him to fill her over and over again. But she didn’t want to wait. Moving to straddle him, she rubbed back and forth against his freed length for a moment. 

“Control takes practice, discipline,” he murmured, a groan replacing any attempt to speak as she rubbed against him. He knew it was more than that, and he was okay with her being more submissive. He did so love his good girl. 

That had her narrow her eyes with a bit of a grin. Did it? Practice she could potentially get, but she had discipline in spades now. “Tell me how much you want me, Armitage,” she replied simply. 

“I want you,” he groaned. “I want to be deep inside of you,” he groaned. “I want you to ride me until you fall apart,” he added, biting his lip as he tried not to push up against her.

Did she sound that good when she said things like that? Kriff. She nipped at his bottom lip with a shiver, lining him up to her entrance. Keeping his gaze, she sank down on him with a quick movement of her hips and moaned. So good. “I want that too,” she crooned. 

His heels dug into the mattress as she took him in. A groan escaping his lips as he kept steady at first. “Good,” he groaned, rolling up to meet her. “Is this acceptable?” he asked, pushing up into her again.

As he rolled up into her she gasped, the sound turning to a moan. It was far too tempting to unbind him so he could touch her, but she nodded her head. “More than acceptable,” she crooned before claiming his mouth in a heated kiss, rocking down onto him, not moving nearly as slow as she had intended to start. 

Hux happily met her lips, tongue darting to beckon hers as he continued to meet her motions. She felt good like this, even if he couldn’t touch her. It was frustrating, causing him to struggle against the binds here and there at times he would have normally seized her hips and guided her on him.

Rey deepened that kiss, taking control of it as her nails dragged down his sides. She could hear the binds rattling some and she almost laughed. Breaking the kiss, she planted her hands on his chest to continue riding him with a bit more force to her movements. “Someone wants to touch me,” she crooned, barely containing another moan. 

“I do,” he agreed. “I want to touch you, to grab your breasts,” he expressed his wishes. He didn’t feel ashamed by his desires. “To touch all of you,” he groaned at the thought, meeting her more forceful thrusts with equally firm hip motions.

She almost groaned at the idea, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked at him. As much discipline as she had...she reached up and unlatched his wrists. “I’ve missed you touching me,” she murmured before she kissed him again. 

With his hands freed, he reached for her cheeks, smiling before claiming her lips in a needy kiss. “I missed touching you,” he smoothed down her back and up her front, seizing her breasts as he promised he would. He lingered there before eventually grabbing her hips, helping keep her steady.

Kissing him back she almost whined when he broke it. But she gradually increased the pace of her hips falling over him, nearly trembling as she held out. His touch was welcome, bringing a soft moan from her lips. 

“You feel so good,” he groaned, digging into her hips as he continued to meet her. Every thrust forward bringing him closer. “Kriff Rey,” he moaned.

“Armitage,” she moaned, not feeling any sort of hesitation in it. If she was still “in control” she could call him what she wanted. Her nails dug into his chest as she continued to rock down onto him, moaning as her inner walls tightened around him. She didn’t stop moving though, rocking onto him through her climax. 

As she rode him, he helped her keep that pace, needing just a bit more than her climax to find his own. When he finally spilled, he called to her, for her. “Rey,” he called, nipping at her, riding his pleasure out a while longer before finally resting.

The oversensitivity almost had her whimpering, though it did have her body trembling for him. As he stilled, she let herself fall into his chest, hiding her face in against his neck as she caught her breath, her eyes falling closed. 

Hux gently smoothed down her back and combed through her locks. She felt amazing, and though he normally also took charge here, he let her have it all. He was hers, completely and fully.

Lifting her head, she kissed him gently before she actually checked his wrists. It was part of what she knew to do from him, just in case his pulling at his wrists had caused any bruising. 

Being as pale as he was, he’d likely be red at his wrists for a while, but nothing that wouldn’t easily fade. Still, the care she took made his heart swell in a way he hadn’t been prepared for. Swallowing down, he tried not to be too soft as he studied her, though he couldn’t quite conceal the warmth his gaze held for her.

“I’ll be fine,” he promised gently. 

That warmth in his gaze as she glanced back up at him actually made her blush a bit more. That look was not one she’d seen from Armitage. From Kylo? Quite a few times. Not from Armitage. “Hmmm. I’ll check again later to be sure,” she murmured before placing a kiss to both red marks around his wrists. 

Each brush of lips made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. “So doting,” he praised. At least he had made a good impression that she held so much empathy despite their beginnings. This could have gone so many ways, but he was glad that this had been the outcome.

“Someone taught me that it builds trust,” she murmured with a bit of cheek before kissing his jaw. This was not where she would have thought to end up all those months ago. Or had it been more than a cycle now?

“Sounds like you had a good teacher,” he managed between attempts to kiss her back. Not once did his hands stray from her body, needing to touch her after having deprived even if only for a few moments.

Rey nodded with a smile before she kissed him gently, enjoying the closeness. “Mmm, I have a pretty great one...but I do prefer when he takes control,” she crooned against his lips before kissing him again.

Hux met those lips a bit more firmly, holding back from saying it could be arranged just yet. Of course he would gladly take back control, but this told him a lot about her. Every choice gave away something that words might not be able to convey. Submission wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed on the receiving end, not in the same way she did. He understood its importance however.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” he asked, nipping along her jawline. This was her moment to have him in any capacity she saw fit, he wouldn’t take it away from her so soon.

“You,” she replied simply as she shivered at those nips. All she wanted was to be closer to him and the commander again. That’s all she’d ask for.

Hux paused to nibble her ear, smiling against her hair before he dared respond. “You have me,” he recalled in a breath.


	76. Insecurities and Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Stormpilot, comes after Test of Patience.

Landing on Coruscant had made most from the ship feel some sort of freedom, but not for Poe Dameron. It was the opposite, he felt trapped. The former trooper had been trying to give his lover as much space as he could. He got all of the manuals to him and also made sure to get different guides on all of the ships that were under the First Order’s command. And he let him study. 

Finn ran himself into the ground with training both the Force and his lightsaber forms. He kept going until he could barely move and only came back for meals, a shower, and to sleep, letting Poe do what he needed to. They had barely spoken to each other since their spat. He'd known there was no winning, and all he wanted to do was run himself into the ground further. At least BB-8 was still around and he was sort of learning how to understand him better after prolonged exposure. 

Poe had lost himself in his studies. It was simpler, easier than dealing with unpacking his feelings. If he survived the tests he would be put through, then he could deal with it, and if he didn’t, well, he had a feeling it wouldn’t matter. He hadn’t been on Coruscant more than two days before Commander Ren had showed up at his door, demanding he follow.

Several blocks down and lifts were taken until they found their way to one of the Academies on Coruscant. Tests had had to have been tweaked for Poe, he was scheduled to have one per day for six consecutive days with no warning as to what he would be put through. The first hadn’t been what Poe was expecting in the least. Still, he had taken in as much as he could. Studied, practiced, and though he hated to owe any of it to Finn, he knew he did. The man had been more than helpful. Almost too much so.

Still, for hours, Poe Dameron had sat at a desk, with a datapad before him filled with questions. Of course they would discourage him with bureaucracy off the bat, but the joke was on them, he knew better. Between what he’d seen, experienced, and studied, he felt confident. It had that familiar smugness to him throughout the entire session.

Once back in his quarters, he feared the first results. He’d expected more hands on, which he was sure was coming. Now that he was alone, he had time to overthink it. Poe paced the room, biting at his lack of nails. He hadn’t felt this way since his own time in school. 

Finn had gone and got food from one of the many restaurants around the city, bringing it back to their room but he froze as soon as he saw Poe there. Clearing his throat slightly he put down the bag on the table that was there. 

“Hey,” he greeted, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Poe paused in his steps, turning towards Finn. “Hey,” he managed in a tone that was more curt than his usual. The smell of food making him realize he hadn’t had anything beyond his cup of caf in the morning.

That response almost had him wince, but he couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it. Kriff. “I brought food for you too. Didn’t think you’d be back yet though,” he started. “I can leave it here and head back out, give you space. Let you study more or something,” he continued to ramble, not meeting Poe’s gaze. 

Unsure what to say, Poe nodded. It took a few seconds to register the statement required more than that. “I…” he began unsuccessfully. “You can stay..."

Well, that was better than he had hoped. He took a seat at that table, taking out the two sealed boxes of food. 

“...How’d it go?”

“Long.”

At least he was getting answers. Letting out a sigh, he opened his box. He hadn’t even expected Poe to be here, let alone eating with him. Small steps. 

Food wasn’t something the pilot could pass up. Not if he planned to study for the next exam. Sinking in his seat, he opened the box and looked over the dish. It had some sort of roasted meat, he hadn’t cared what, and some root vegetables along with a roll. After the day he’d had, he would have welcomed just about anything. The fact that his meal was familiar only made it easier to dig into. He wasn’t sure what the following day would bring, but he had to imagine it would be physically demanding, which left him with fewer options for that night in terms of preparation. 

Chewing at his bottom lip for a moment, he looked down at his food and chased at it with his fork. 

“Anything I can do to help further?” 

Poe gave a bit of a shrug. “I have no idea what to expect next, not even sure what to start with."

Finn might be able to help there, he was paying attention to the different tests. “What all has the Commander already had you do?” 

“I have had just about every written examination thrown at me today,” he said before taking a bite from his food. 

Of course it had been to test his patience, even break him a little after expecting some grueling physical task. Though he had answered, he avoided looking at Finn directly. He knew if he did, it would make everything harder. 

“Not sure what to expect tomorrow.”

Taking the time to consider that, he took another bite of his food as he kept his gaze down. If he looked at Poe, he’d want to kiss him. He’d want to hold him and apologize again and again. “Expect hand to hand to likely be next. He’ll want to see what all you can handle. He already knows you’re a damn good pilot.”

“I suppose flying will be the last test,” he agreed. If he made it that far, though he held back from saying that part out loud. It reduced his hunger even more. 

“More than likely. If I know anything about Ren’s training tactics...it’ll be less about you winning and more about how much you can take,” he explained. “But if there are any more written tests, those will come first. It could be anything, probably more about the Order since he knows you know ships,” he murmured thoughtfully. 

Poe nodded. He knew that Ren was going to go for any of his weaknesses, or anything the man thought he might not know about. It had been why he had been studying. Schematics, tactics, anything and everything, down to trivial rules. “Too bad we can’t just steal the test schedule,” he chuckled mirthlessly, though on some level, he was serious.

Finn actually snorted slightly at that but had a faint smile curving his lips. “I’m good, I’m not that good...If I could I’d do that for you though.”

He wanted to believe the man that he would do that for him if it were a possibility. As he held back his tongue from some snide remark, his jaw tensed the slightest bit. The point wasn’t to fight, he was tired of fighting.

Seeing that expression on Poe’s face he almost grimaced himself, but held it back as he focused back on his food. “If there’s anything else I can do to help...I’ll do it. Even if it’s just going through drills with you...I think there’s a training hall or gym not too far from here.”

Poe nodded. It was an idea. “Maybe a bit later.. after food.” The last thing he wanted was to be sick. His stomach was already enough in knots. Food was hard enough to keep down of late.

“Agreed. Wouldn’t want either of us to get sick,” he murmured as he finished his own food, leaning back in his chair. 

Poe played with the last of his food. “Yeah,” he agreed in a softer tone. “I need a shower.” The pilot got up, needing space before even considering it. Everything was so messy lately. Sure part of it was his own fault, but mostly he was trying to come to terms with the violation and how to move on from it.

Finn just nodded and when he left the room, he went about collecting the containers and putting them in the bin. He tried not to fidget, trying to figure out what best to do with his time. He could leave again, which would give Poe further space, or he could take a nap which would give him the illusion of privacy...What the hell were they doing?

Under the spray, Poe just tried to keep himself under wraps. Pieces of him were chipped away, broken, frayed. He’d never been perfect, far from it. Still, even he had lines he never crossed. Would that change if he fully immersed himself into this new setting? The man took his time, sorting through thoughts and feelings, trying to figure out where he stood while trying not to confuse soap and shampoo again. Dull didn’t look quite right on his dark locks.

When he finally emerged, he took his time finding clothes, a towel wrapped around his hips. He hadn’t exactly thought his shower through, which left him with a shiver that racked his shoulders.

Finn glanced up, pausing just a moment before he moved to one of the bags he had brought from the ship and put it on the bed. “More of your clean clothes are here,” he offered before he went back to sit at the table, giving him whatever space he could without leaving the room. 

Poe made a sound that was akin to thanks as he went through the bag to pull on a black shirt and some standard issue pants that were common among the First Order. He ran a hand through his wet locks before heading back to put away his towel. When he returned took the bag and set it on one of the tables. 

“I don’t like this,” he finally said. 

“Well, I knew that much,” he said with a sigh as he glanced back over to his lover. Though he wasn’t sure what else to say. “I don’t like it either,” he added, staying put for the moment. 

Poe usually left before things could actually get this messy. As much as he wanted to know what to do or say, he usually wasn’t the one needing reparations. Not like this. 

“If I survive this…” he began, and stopped. He wasn’t even sure how to finish that statement. 

“...If you survive this I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you,” Finn promised as he kept looking at him, this the longest he had since what happened. 

Poe swallowed down at that. “I’ll hold you to that,” he managed to say.

Finn nodded his head. “I expect you to...I’m...so sorry I got you into all of this and that I…” he took in a slow breath and just closed his eyes. 

“That you didn’t trust me?” he said simply. “Hopefully this makes it that I don’t need to rely merely on that,” he shrugged.

“I have _always_ trusted you but they don’t trust you and they don’t trust _me_ where you’re concerned,” he tried to explain. 

Poe didn’t want to go down this argument again, yet there they were. “Not enough to ask me to show you what it was you were looking for,” he replied more curtly than he had wanted it to come out.

Finn just sighed and let his face fall into his hands. “It wasn’t a lack of trust that had me not ask you...it was fear and it was stupid. I should have asked. There are a lot of things I should have done…”

“Fear,” it was hard not to scoff at that. “Fear that what? That after losing everything I would what... say enough and do what exactly?” 

“Fear that you wouldn’t want to let me in like that and then I’d have to force my way in and lose you completely. Fear that if I didn’t do it that the Commander or the General would make me watch as they broke you completely. Fear that I might find some resentment at getting you into this situation to begin with,” he answered honestly as he kept his head in his hands, not looking up at him. 

Poe stood up one of his hands balled into a fist. He would never actually use violence, but his body was tight with anger regardless. “Which boils down to you not trusting me,” he said simply. “Just remember, I trusted you when I didn’t even know your designation and busted you out,” he gritted. “And if I survive this, you better kriffing trust that I’m here for the long haul, because I have no idea how else to prove it.”

“It has nothing to do with me not trusting you and everything to do with me not thinking I’m worth it and not trusting myself,” he snapped, his body tense but he just took in a slow breath and closed his eyes. “Kriff, Poe. I messed everything up by getting caught in the first place…” he breathed, still not looking up, keeping his face in his hands. 

At that Poe turned to look at him. “How do you think I got here? Obviously, we both got caught up in this."

“You got here because I screwed up first. If you hadn’t been coming after me,” he groaned, the weight of a bit of that guilt sinking on him further. 

“But I did,” he returned. “I did, and I’m here, and still, still you think protecting me, or whatever it is you tell yourself crossing lines is…” he shook his head. “Dammit Finn,” he ran his fingers through his hair, before smearing his hand down his face. 

“I know you did, and I keep feeling like I couldn’t be worth that…all of that,” he argued as he finally glanced up, looking like he was about to start crying. He knew he had kriffed up, he knew that he should have talked to him about it...but he had been afraid. 

That was both infuriating and frustrating. “Damn it Finn,” he gritted between his teeth. “I betrayed a woman that was like a mother to me for you. I trained enemy combatants for you. I’m trying to get enough trust in this murderous machine for you. And you don’t get to tell me if that’s worth it or not.”

“I’m not telling you whether or not it was worth it, Poe. I’m explaining it had nothing to do with not trusting you and everything to do with doubting me,” he managed to get out before he moved. He needed to grab his jacket and leave. He was making this worse, he could feel it. 

“Which in the end means you doubt me and my motives if you think you’re not worth my even trying.” He couldn’t change how he felt. How nothing he did was enough.

“Because you’re better, Poe!” He snapped and looked back at him, trying not to let those tears spill. “A decorated pilot with a purpose and _I_ screwed it all up…”

Poe’s jaw clenched. “And before that I was a thief, a smuggler, and honestly, I kriffed a lot of things up,” he reminded the other man. “I fell a heck of a lot before I earned my wings, and depending on who you ask, no award can redeem me,” he turned to bite back his own tears. “I need to get ready for whatever Ren has in store next for me,” he had to focus for his voice not to break.

“The difference is, you kriffed things up for you, I kriffed things up for both of us,” he muttered as he pulled on his jacket. “I’ll give you some space though,” he offered again as he moved towards the door. “I’ll see if I can find anything else out for you.”

That wasn’t true, he knew that wasn’t true. Zorii was a testament to how he could kriff things up for others along the way. His years as a spice runner, just thinking about the repercussions had him shrug. “If that’s what you tell yourself,” he barely spoke the words.

It was something he did tell himself. At least how it felt. Poe had also turned his life around with the Republic and then the Resistance and being around Finn had ruined it. He didn’t answer even as he opened the door. “I’ll be back later.”

Without waiting for a response, he left, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket before he wandered back towards the lift.


	77. Adaptive Dynamics

Since his arrival, Kylo Ren had found himself in more meetings than he had hoped for. Power had always been a pursuit, but bureaucracy had never appealed to him. It only put him on edge, reminding him of everything that had kept his mother busy, and the binds he had wished to break away from. The only thing that had saved him from being overrun by such things, was Poe Dameron’s gambit. Every day, he made his way to the Academy to test the pilot’s resolve and abilities. Of course he knew the man’s worth, knew just how much he could manage. Only Jedi could fly the way he’d seen Poe Dameron fly, of that he was certain. Still, the man had shown no connection to the Force, nothing that would suggest he’d even be such an asset.

It was definitely something he noted as Poe struggled in the ring with a massive recruit. Still the man was lasting longer than he would have imagined. Even bloodied and seemingly broken, he kept getting up for more, even cracking the occasional incendiary comment. In all his years, Ren had never met anyone quite like the former Rebellion commander. Even as he struggled, as he seemed to be going against all odds, that bravado remained, just as he had resisted to the bitter end when he had reached out to pluck the information he sought from the man’s mind. To an extent, he had to say he was impressed, but still not sold. Yet every day, the man had taken each test in stride. 

By most standards, Dameron had failed the hand to hand portion. Of course the deck had been stacked against him, and still, as the man had lain bloodied and teetering on the edges of consciousness, he hadn’t tapped out. In the end, Ren had called the end of the fight. As entertaining as it had been, he decided he wanted to see the other man recover from this for the next test. It seemed a good way to gauge just how much Poe could take. Just how far he was willing to go.

Although it was entertaining him, he had missed spending time with the general and Rey. Since they landed, they seemed to be gone most nights, and though he would have rather heard it from either of them, news of her assignment to the general’s personal guard had reached him. Ren would have been lying if he said it didn’t sting. Of course he knew to some extent that that had been the end goal, and yet, part of him had hoped her being his apprentice would trump such a thing. Would she even continue to train under him? He tried to cast the self doubt away, not needing her to tap into his own insecurities. Instead, he found his way to one of the gyms to train and work off some of his energy.

After a shower, he made his way to the general’s quarters, hoping to catch them before they made their way to wherever they kept disappearing to.

Dressed in civilian clothes again, still leaning towards the finer materials now that she had the chance to, Rey was in a skirt and blouse that hugged her curves. Her hair was brushed out till it shone and she could _feel_ the commander’s approach. She’d missed him, but he’d been busy. Often his training had run longer than any meetings she attended with the general, or even dinner. 

Looking over towards the fresher room, she could hear it still going. The general had wanted to get ready alone, mostly, but she had used the adjoining room door to let herself in. He hadn’t minded the last few times. 

Once Ren was close enough, she moved to the door and opened it quietly with a bit of a smile. “Training the pilot end earlier than usual?” 

“Testing,” he corrected. “Had to leave enough of him functional for his next trial.” At least that was easier to focus on than the fact that she was in the general’s quarters dressed like that. It was hard not to focus on how that fabric hugged her curves, how it played off her skin tone. “You look nice.”

“Hopefully he’ll finally run out of energy for snide remarks,” she chuckled as she stepped in and brushed her lips to his. She missed kissing him and he had been far too busy for her liking. “Maybe you could join us tonight?” 

Ren gave her a soft kiss, smiling into it. At her words, the expression lingered. “Oh I’m invited now?” he teased lightly. It was nice to know that he could join, though what he would be joining he wasn’t quite certain.

Rey smiled a bit more. “I can’t see why the general would say no. It’s not _our_ fault you’ve been busy. I know I’ve missed you,” she murmured and pulled him into the general’s room, closing the door behind him. 

The tone of her voice, the way she pulled him in, even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t ignore the pull he felt. His hand fell on her hip, drawing them in closer to each other. “I suppose I have been neglecting you both,” he admitted, leaning forward to claim another kiss.

Kissing him back rather easily, she looped one arm around his neck and pressed a bit closer. He had, but that was the nature of their jobs. They were all busy and nothing would change that. It just meant that she would soak up every moment she had with them. 

Lost to her lips, he deepened the exchange. For a moment, he could ignore the fact he wasn’t in his own chambers sharing a tender moment. Even as the general walked in, clearing his throat, Ren didn’t feel like he was out of place. He could practically hear the man adjusting his uniform as he lingered in the exchange of lips a while longer. 

Finally pulling away he looked at the other man. “I hope you don’t mind some company,” he said, though it was clear he wasn’t really asking. He couldn’t bring himself to leave, let alone stop from having some part of him brushing against her. 

“Hopefully the manners Coruscant seems to have given you will join you on my ship.” 

Hux had too much history with the commander not to be somewhat aggravated, but deep down, he was pleased for the company. Ren was growing on him, though he still struggled to word such a thing.

Rey’s expression brightened further as Hux actually agreed and she stayed close to the commander for a moment. “I was hoping you’d be open to having him come along...perhaps to the place you showed me our first evening on Coruscant?”

It was bold, but it was also a way to let Hux take back control a bit again. She had already pulled Kylo into his quarters. She wanted to be able to touch and play with both of them. 

At the shift in Hux’s expression, Ren wasn’t sure he was fond of the idea. Still, he knew wherever they had gone, Rey had enjoyed her time. Distance had helped keep their bond more discreet, like a whisper in the distance as opposed to the strength it held aboard the _Finalizer_.

“Perhaps Ren will learn a thing or two…” he nodded towards the brunette. “Unless you have plans?” 

Ren shook his head. He had nothing he would rather do. 

“I’m sure he will,” she murmured before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ren’s jaw. Her lips trailed down to his neck and she nipped it before moving over to Hux’s side. There was a spring to her step, enjoying every moment of shore leave before they had the next task at hand. 

Hux couldn’t help the small pang at seeing her on Ren’s neck. A feeling that subsided as she found her place at his side. Still, he kept his sights on the man before him.

Ren met that stare, keeping it for a moment. “And what exactly am I supposed to learn?”

The general merely gave a bit of a closed smile. An expression Ren found annoyingly smug. “Follow and find out.”

“You two, I swear to the Maker, I’m never sure if you are starting to actually like each other or if you still want to end each other,” she half chided as she shook her head, looping her arm through the general’s. 

“They don’t have to be mutually exclusive,” Hux drawled, suppressing a smile as he led the way out towards the lifts.

Ren couldn’t really deny that. “I haven’t tried to end him in a while…” 

“Levi has helped with that.”

“Even without your pet.” Ren rolled his eyes.

“Good to know you’re both getting along better,” she chuckled as she looped her other arm through Kylo’s and pulled him along with them. 

Although he could have broken free, the commander begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled to her. It had him stagger in his step, which he recovered quickly enough that it was easily overlooked.

Neither man made it a point to contradict her. They were getting along better, there was no denying that. Despite their differences, they had one thing in common beyond attraction. It had opened the door for more discovery between the pair. Enabled them to see beyond their competitive natures, though hard to release themselves from.

Staying between them, there was a noticeable spring to her step as well as a further confidence there with them. She was settling into her role as a member of the Order, and she was settling into her role as belonging with both of them. It was in different ways, sure, but it was nice. 

Hux led them through the city, and back up the tower that he had introduced the young woman to a few nights ago. After Ren’s display in his shower, it seemed appropriate to have him join them. Perhaps he’d have the man submit again.

“Do mind your manners, Ren,” he finally told the commander as they neared the entrance. “I am rather fond of this club. I’d hate to have to find a new one.”

Kylo had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “Someone’s in a mood,” he countered. “Did something not go your way?”

“Less that, more we both want to keep coming to this club,” she murmured, blushing just a bit. While she wouldn’t be shamed by enjoying this, she did hope he wouldn’t lose his cool here. 

At that Kylo was a bit thrown off, but nodded. He had no idea what to even expect, especially with how secretive his lovers seemed to want to be about it.

Hux pulled his cylinder and slipped it in the door. Once they were all in, he gave Ren and Rey a mask before putting on his own. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he warned the other man. “Or on us,” he added with the slightest bit of cheek.

“What sort of club is this?” Ren couldn’t help but ask that this was even needed mentioning. 

Rey secured the mask over her eyes and brushed her hair back out of her face. “You’ll see. I was surprised with it, so it’s only fair if you are,” she countered but pressed a kiss to his jaw with a bit of a grin.

“You heard the lady,” Hux teased, allowing a lingering gaze on the man. Oh he would savor his reactions. That much he was certain. 

When the doors sighed open, the general marched through them, his lovers in tow. The place was ever as luxurious and active as it always was. There were demonstrations of bondage play currently at work on one of the few raised platforms. Another platform had one of the same whips that the general had in his quarters back on the _Finalizer_ being used. The attire once again ranged from more formal, to lax skirts, dresses, and pants, and then those that were in various states of undress. Music pulsed lightly in the background, providing a distraction or a beat for some people to follow. 

Everywhere Ren looked, another scene was unfolding. Some that felt familiar, others left him speechless. Though not one for shame, he was glad for the privacy of the eye wear, of the anonymity it offered.

Rey smirked just a bit as her gaze was drawn, once again, to the different kinds of bondage. Clearly that first experience with both of them had made a lasting impression on her, but she wasn’t complaining and she doubted either of them would. 

Hux watched both of his lovers, where their gazes went to. He let his hands roam over both their backs, brushing down their spines. “I’m sure we can incorporate some bindings,” he nearly purred towards brunette.

Looking over to the general, there was just the faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as she smiled. “I’d like that...we already tested my flexibility a bit once,” she almost crooned the words as she leaned into his touch. Her fingers brushed up and down Kylo’s side slowly as well. 

“We did…” he remembered the scene quite fondly. “And what about you?” he asked Ren. “Where do you stand on restraints?”

It took Ren a few moments to react, let alone answer. His mind was a raging sea of data as it processed all he saw. He pondered the question, looking over a few scenes, a twi'lek tied in colorful ropes knotted in a manner that seemed both uncomfortable and artistic. Something he knew he would have no patience for. A few stages away, he watched a masked participant struggling against restraints with moans of pleasure, something that might be more in his repertoire. 

“I’m not opposed, depending on a few things.” His mouth felt dry, and when a young server passed by with a tray of drinks, he gladly took one.

“On what things?” Rey couldn’t help but ask as she took one of the drinks as well, casually sipping at it as she let her gaze sweep the club again, wondering which display had him willing to consider it. 

Words had never been the man’s forte, and now he felt them faltering him. 

“Yes, do tell,” Hux prodded, enjoying watching the discomfort as Ren thought. He could practically see the cogs turning in his head.

Kylo felt overly hot in his cowl, tight in his tunic, and his heart, he swore it beat in his ears. “I didn’t mind tying you up,” he told Rey. Of course, it had also led to problems, but he hoped they had gotten past that. “And I wouldn’t mind trying restraints,” he continued. “I just…” he nudged his chin towards the Twi'lek. “Not really into that. It’s pretty,” he offered with a shrug.

Rey couldn’t help but smile a bit more at that. The fact he had opened up to explain that made her lean in and trail a few kisses down the side of his neck. “Not even if I was tied up all pretty for the both of you?” She purred the words against his neck gently as her fingers trailed over his back. “Or just not pretty restraints for you?”

“Not for me,” he admitted. “I might be inclined to appreciate it on you, though I enjoy being able to free you faster so we can touch.” 

That wasn’t something that Rey could fault him for. There were those times when she liked surrendering control. It offered a safety blanket of sorts. 

Hux merely listened for a while. “I’m sure I can accommodate you both,” he promised. Honestly, Ren’s impatience was something they could potentially work on in bed. So many things could be learned between the sheets. 

Rey smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Hux’s jaw lightly now as well. “I’m sure you can…” Her fingers still trailed over Kylo’s back lightly as she glanced back to the different displays. “We’ll be able to get another room again, won’t we?”

The ginger nodded. “Of course,” he nearly purred the words, looking between the pair at his side.

Ren was taking it all in. Trying not to stare, and yet every so often, he couldn’t help but to let his gaze linger about. Most displays had couples of all forms, it made him wish there was more to represent what they were doing. Perhaps it was silly, but he wouldn’t mind a visual, something more than just learning off the bat.

A shiver rolled through Rey at that and she grinned before she started to move through the club with both of them, looking at the different displays. She sipped at her drink, slowly acquiring a taste for alcohol, and did notice a few things. Some of the pairs were more than pairs. Threes, fours, more than that, occasionally were on stages trying different ties and listening to one or two people in their little group.

It took a while longer for the commander to notice them too, taking heed of the dynamics on display. At Rey’s side or at Hux’s side he could easily find his place, but with both of them, it always seemed on the verge of struggle.

Hux’s gaze flickered between the pair, paying attention to what they were looking at, and how it seemed to affect them. Information he slowly stored to put to use. “Tell me,” he murmured to Rey. “Can you feel what our partner is thinking?” he asked, curious. If the man could feel everything, surely, it was reciprocated.

Rey glanced to the general with a slight lift of her brow. “I can if I think about it...it’s always at the back of my mind if I’m not paying too much attention for it,” she answered honestly enough. Looking up at Kylo, she let her hand brush his just as her mind seemed to brush his, open to him. 

Kylo didn’t shy from her touch, or the presence at the edges of his mind. The sights were much too distracting for him to pull away, especially as he watched a threesome not unlike their own atop one of the stages, and yet so very different. 

There, a masked man had his hand at a young woman’s throat, keeping her in a hold that was both a warning and a show of power. Though he couldn’t hear the words, he could feel she was being made to watch the effects of their other partner mercilessly teasing her. The scene focused on control over one of the partners, with the woman being the one with the least control.

Rey’s gaze moved to that display as well and it brought to mind Hux’s hand around her throat. Both of them having control over her like that would leave her weak in the knees. It seems that both of her partners had a desire to show their power in and out of the bedroom. 

Hux watched them both a while before following their gaze. A hint of amusement lingered on his features. Though Ren was still a bit of a mystery to him, he had shared enough moments with Rey to have inklings as to what she might be considering. It reminded him of a few of their moments together, and definitely gave him a few ideas for that night.

As the commander turned to look at Rey, he couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of the other man’s mirth, only to meet his gaze. 

“Are you ready to retire then?” the general asked, enjoying that near squirm the man displayed.

Ren nodded.

Rey mirrored that nod as she glanced back at the general with just a faint flush to her cheeks that had nothing to do with embarrassment. 

Pleased, Hux motioned for them to follow, leading them through the crowd towards the hall of rooms. Given what he had gathered of their wishes, he chose quarters that had mirrors. A more lavish room than his usual, but it would suit their needs.

The mirrors had a bit of nervousness roll through Rey as her grip tightened on Kylo just a bit, but there was excitement with it as well. She trusted them. Both of her partners. More than she had trusted anyone. This was going to be a rather interesting evening. 

Kylo looked around, not letting go of the woman at his side. Every so often he caught the general’s gaze in a mirror panel, studying them with concealed amusement.

Hux bit the inside of his cheek as he considered things. “I shouldn’t be surprised you would enjoy breath play,” he told Ren. “Have you ever been choked in such a setting?” he asked.

Ren met the man’s crystalline gaze and shook his head. 

Rey had though. Looking up at her dark haired partner, she pressed a kiss to his throat with a smile. “It’s…” She wasn’t sure what word to use. Exhilarating, startling, intense. 

The first time Hux had done it she had been more than a little on edge, but she’d enjoyed it. The feeling that someone else had her life in their hands, that lightheadedness paired with the pleasure of everything else. 

Keeping her gaze, Ren could feel it. He hadn’t really known what had gone on that night, but he did remember the feeling. How he’d all but stormed the general’s room only to find himself stopped at the door as he realized she hadn’t been in danger, quite the contrary.

“I see,” he finally said before looking back at the ginger, unsure what more to say.

Hux drew closer to the pair, bringing Rey’s back against his chest as he reached for the other man.

Rey leaned back in against Hux, her fingers tracing Kylo’s chest as she turned her head to press kisses along Hux’s neck. They were hers. A claiming thought that hadn’t passed her mind nearly that intensely for both of them before. 

A thought Ren couldn’t help but pick up on. It had him step forward without realizing it until he was nearly pressed against the woman, kissing up her cheek only to do the same up the general’s jaw.

Armitage didn’t pull away, if anything he reached for the other man’s long raven locks, seizing a handful. It was a pity his glove prevented him from feeling the strands he imagined were quite silken. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” he warned. “Something like that requires some discussions on limits,” he tutted lightly.

Ren held a bit of a flush to his cheeks. Words. They could be such a chore, and yet, he understood why it mattered. “Okay,” he managed to get out, the sound a bit throaty and hoarse.

“I do rather enjoy seeing you flustered,” the general admitted with a bit of a chuckle. He brushed Ren’s cheek and kissed Rey’s temple. “Be a doll and find us something to drink,” he murmured against her ear. He was certain the room had a number of choices both alcoholic and non, a choice he would leave up to her.

“Yes, sir,” she nearly crooned the words as she strode away to one of the cabinets, looking for glasses as well as a bottle of either wine or whiskey. There were likely multiple choices after all. But she’d ask what he preferred in a moment. 

A large leather armchair stood in the corner, and Hux took a seat on it, lighting himself a death stick. As he did, he continued to study Ren with interest, silently motioning the man forward. Watching him look around for a seat definitely kept the man entertained. With a movement that seemed almost disinterested he threw a cushion down. “Sit.”

At the sight of that small pillow Ren perked a brow, but also knew better than to push Armitage too hard. Not when he knew what would come could be oh so pleasant. It made him struggle with his pride before eventually sinking with a sigh, feeling like an overgrown child in time out.

“Does your limit from the other night still stand?” the man asked, receiving a nod in return. “Alright.”

“Just like that?” Ren found himself asking. Limits weren’t something he was used to.

Hux brushed a few locks out of the man’s face. “Just like that.”

“Wine, whiskey, or juice,” Rey asked as she set out the glasses and the bottles carefully, glancing over her shoulder at the pair of them with a bit more of a smile. Though at the topic of conversation, she smiled a bit more. 

“Breaking those boundaries damages trust rather than builds it,” she supplied to Ren’s question. 

“Whiskey,” Hux called back, a bit of pride in his hues as he looked over the young woman. Oh he was so very fond of her.

Ren looked towards her. “Same.”

Pouring them both a neat whiskey, and herself a glass of wine, she brought the drinks to them and then went back to grab her wine. She took a sip as she walked back over, glancing between the arm of that chair and the ground. Hux was in control here, so she’d sit where he wanted her. 

Hux noted that pause, always so pleased with his good girl. Gently he patted his lap in invitation. 

Rey didn’t hesitate to stride over and sit in his lap, taking another sip of her wine as she glanced over at Kylo. 

The other man looked up to meet her gaze, his fingers brushing her ankle. Part of him wished her on his lap, but he held that back.

The thought was one she could feel and a bit of a smirk curved her lips. Keeping his gaze, she let her thoughts paint a picture of them back in his quarters on the _Finalizer_ with him in a seat and her slowly disrobing for him. It was an unspoken promise that she’d do that, or just sit in his lap as he wished. 

Ren had a smolder to his gaze at that, eying her with a hunger even the general could read plain as day.

“You’re doing it again,” he said only somewhat accusingly. He sipped his drink as he tried to swallow that knowledge down. Knowing he would never be so privy.

That smolder had a shiver roll down her spine before she looked back to the general and smiled sweetly. “Sorry…” she breathed, even though she didn’t seem all that sorry. Not if it got that reaction from Kylo. If she could do that to Hux, the power would likely go to her head. 

“Doubtful,” Hux responded curtly. “What’s gotten the commander flustered?” He teasingly touched along her spine, settling his drink to push back the other man’s dark locks.

Ren pulled his gaze away to look to the general, tongue slicking over his lips. “Perhaps a glimpse of what’s to come,” he taunted, touching up the man’s leg.

“Liar,” Hux accused lightly. “And tell me Ren are you feeling compliant or…” he asked, wanting an idea of what he was working with. 

Rey leaned into Hux’s touch a bit more as she relaxed further, sipping at her wine. “...Just promising to be in his lap like this later...and with a glimpse of me stripping in his head,” she supplied.

“I suppose I have my answer,” the general responded. “At least one of you is honest,” he praised the girl.

Ren shook his head with a sigh. “I didn’t lie, it is a glimpse of what’s to come,” he smirked as he watched Armitage. “Not that I mind the floor, but I would rather enjoy less clothes and less talking…”

“Still so impatient…”

“I also would enjoy less clothes...but talking can be fun,” she murmured as she glanced at Kylo with a grin. 

Hux didn’t stop touching both his partners. “I suppose a mix might be in order. We have shared quite well, but we’ve still got quite a bit to learn about each other,” he brushed the man’s lower lip. Pulling away he took his drink. “Seeing as you teased him, you can help the commander undress, and then show us both what you suggested to him,” he demanded.

Rey couldn’t help but grin a bit at that. “Yes, sir,” she agreed as she took a sip of wine and then moved out of his lap, putting the glass down on a nearby table as she moved over to her dark haired lover. 

“Now...let’s get you out of your clothes,” she purred as she offered him her hand to pull him up so she could start properly stripping him. 

Ren took the hand, though didn’t share his weight as he stood. He didn’t want to actually put that pressure on her. “Let’s,” he agreed, towering over her.

Her hands smoothed up his chest, easing him out of his cowl, and letting it fall down his body. She started to lift up his tunic, her fingers tracing over his skin as she went. All of her focus was on Kylo for the moment. 

Hux enjoyed the show, watching her touch the other man’s chest. An intimacy he knew and yet, envied all the same. When the pair looked at each other he swore it was something that he couldn’t quite voice.

Ren shivered, not disliking the feel of the general's gaze burning on his flesh. Reaching forward he brushed her cheeks and tucked away strands of chestnut locks. With his eyes he spoke words his lips couldn’t properly convey.

That light touch had her smile a bit more gently, but that look had her heart skip a beat. How could he look at her like _that_? It was heart melting. 

She didn’t dwell on that though, not as her fingers trailed back down his chest to unfasten his pants. Her voice was a croon of a command. “Kick off your boots and lose the basics.”

“As you wish,” he breathed, doing exactly as she requested. His boots kicked to the side, pants and undergarments following suit. He could almost forget the other man studying them, though the smell of that death stick lingered in the air unmistakably.

A smirk curved her lips and she kissed his collarbone and then his neck before she moved the cushion closer to Hux’s seat. “Sit back down and face me,” she murmured as she took a step back. Hux had told her to give both of them what she had shown Kylo through the bond.

Ren nodded, sitting unceremoniously on the cushion as he refused to peel his gaze from the brunette. Even if it annoyed him to share her, he watched as though she was only stripping down for him. As though Armitage wasn’t equally invested in the moment.

Rather than starting by kicking off her heels or removing the skirt, she left both on as she slowly grabbed the edges of that blouse and started to lift it up and off of her body. She arched and shimmied to make a display of taking it off and hung it off of one finger before she dropped it to the floor. Now bare from the waist up, she unfastened the side of her skirt and slowly lowered it down her legs, bending at the waist to do so as she watched both of them. 

Hux felt that tightness around his throat he wished to attribute to his uniform rather than the display. Rey was always a breathtaking sight, but like this, she was beyond compare. He wanted to do things to her, to have her in ways which having Ren could only accommodate so much.

Much as the general, Ren was left with want and desire. A hunger clear in his darkened hues.

There was a sense of power that came with this, with just how hungry they both looked at her. Like they’d consume her. She eased off her basics, only a little self conscious about the scars on her skin that hadn’t been there when they first grabbed her...what felt like a lifetime ago. Finally stepped out of the heels, though she had been tempted to leave them on. 

Hux almost felt disappointed when she stepped out of her heels, though he enjoyed the lack of obstacles left on her person. Silently, he beckoned her forward. A request Ren didn’t refuse. 

She didn’t hesitate, striding over to him once again and taking her place back in his lap. 

Ren watched as the other man brought her closer, a short breath crossing his lips as that gloved hand moved to tease her. 

“Tell me Ren,” Hux’s voice was velvet as he traced Rey, purposely rolling his digit over her clit. “How much can you control yourself when I tease her?”

A soft gasp left her lips as she tried not to squirm, parting her thighs a bit more for him to more easily tease her. But she _craved_ skin to skin contact. 

Kylo had to focus to not get overwhelmed. “Can’t say we’ve tested the extent of our bond. Proximity doesn’t help,” he admitted. Between his thighs he felt solid with need. “Eventually the feedback loop gets...overwhelming.”

At that the general didn’t stop lightly teasing the young woman on his lap. “I see,” he took a moment to kiss up the side of her neck. “I suppose we can test some of those limits…”

Rey could feel just how much Kylo wanted to be touched, which was an odd contrast to the touches she was currently getting. She kept her legs spread and tilted her head to expose more of her next to the general with a shiver. “....Test them how, exactly?” 

Hux concealed a small grin in the crook of her neck. “I think you know how,” he murmured, thinking of how he could essentially make her come on command. It wasn’t far off from the merciless display they had watched. If it was to work, it meant Ren had to be able to control himself.

Rey flushed a rather bright shade of red. And she had thought that they had exhausted ways of making her blush. Apparently not. “I’ll behave for this little...experiment,” she agreed. 

“Good,” Hux all but purred, ignoring the quizzical look on Ren’s face. “Go stand in front of one of the mirrors,” he demanded before turning to the man and get him on his way to settle before the brunette.

Well, now she was sure the blush was going to stay. She stood up and strode over to stand in front of one of the mirrors, brushing her hair out of her face as her heart started to hammer in her chest. 

Ren felt a shiver rake down his spine as he moved to kneel before Rey, brushing up her thighs, and meeting her gaze before he would inevitably lose such a sight as he teased her.

Rey let her fingers brush through Ren’s hair slowly with a smile as she looked down at him. How could one of the most fearsome men in the galaxy captivate her like this? Be so gentle with her...it was still mind boggling. 

As the commander began teasing her, Hux watched. He took his time, taking off his gloves and settling them beside his glass. He didn’t undress further, striding to stand behind the young woman, peering over her shoulder to catch her gaze in the mirror. His hands roamed her sides and front until he seized her breasts in a firm grasp. She was stunning like this, completely on display for him.

Rey shivered under his teasing touches, her fingers still threading through Kylo’s hair even as the general came up behind her. The feeling of his skin on hers was so much better than the gloves. A soft gasp let her as he grasped her, leaning back into his chest. Her gaze found his in the mirror and she blushed a bit further. That flush made her far too bright. 

Hux felt the collar of his general’s tunic tight at the sight of that blush. She was a sight. Pressing himself closer, he let her feel just how much this pleased him.

Pressing back against him, she wasn’t sure if she should grind back against Hux or grind forward into Kylo. Her breath hitched softly and that blush stayed. 

Ren licked and lapped at her, his touch sliding up her inner thigh to touch her core. He took his time, slipping into her as he felt Hux push her forward into him. 

It took some effort for the general not to grind more into her, wanting to keep her steady as their partner continued to tease her.

A soft moan left her lips, her hand tightening in Kylo’s hair as she tried not to tremble under his teasing. Her eyes fell half lidded with pleasure as he continued, shivers rolling through her body. 

At that sight, Armitage knew just where she was in all the teasing. It had him leave her breast to inch a hand around her throat, not quite putting pressure yet.

Her body writhed lightly at that and her breath hitched. Her breathing was coming a bit more quickly with shallow breaths as Kylo kept using his mouth. One hand rested on his shoulder, her hand stayed buried in his hair, and her gaze watched the three of them. 

Ren kept focused on her, or rather how he teased her. If he didn’t, he knew he’d lose himself to her pleasure. Yet he couldn’t quite shut off the bond, not as he fine tuned the rhythm of his tongue and digits, responding to every cue as he pushed her towards the edge.

Hux watched her through the looking glass, how her chest rose and fell against his hand, the parting of her lips for those shallow breaths. When he felt confident of the commander’s abilities, he tightened his seize around her neck. A tutting sound at Ren’s surprise gag. “You’ll be next if you can control yourself,” he lightly chided the man.

The feeling of breathlessness as he tightened his hand on her throat had her nails digging into Kylo’s shoulder a bit more. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt...smothered in a way. Consumed. Even at that gag from Kylo, she almost whimpered, her lips parted. Pleasure surged through her and she had to try not to squirm or thrash the longer Hux held her in such a way. 

Those nails digging crescents in his shoulder kept him on task. It was definitely an effort, but he kept steady, his breath growing ragged as he tucked himself further against her to bring her over that edge. 

It didn’t take long. Rey attempted to hold out, attempted not to finish before she was given any sort of permission to, but she couldn’t. And she needed a deeper breath of air. A soundless cry of pleasure left her as she trembled, her inner walls tightening on her lover’s fingers as her own nails dug into his shoulder. Her legs shook and she had to lean into Hux and grip Kylo to keep herself from sinking down. 

Between the pair of them, Hux and Ren kept her steady on her feet. While the commander gave a few soothing licks before pulling away with a hunger in his gaze, Hux released her neck, gently massaging the flesh.

“Such a good girl,” he purred in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

The look of hunger in Kylo’s expression, the way Hux touched her, it had her still shivering as she tried to catch her breath. Her fingers slowly stroked through Kylo’s hair, face still flushed with the pleasure from her release. 

Armitage smoothed over her upper body, pressing kisses along her shoulder. “Let see how much more of that we can achieve before Ren can’t hold back shall we?” He demanded in a velvet tone, reaching to tease between her thighs, pulling a groan from their partner still on the ground before her.

A moan left her lips as well as she leaned into Armitage, squirming slightly. She was sensitive but it still felt good. “Yes, sir,” she breathed, eyes still half lidded as she looked down at Kylo. This teasing was intense and she wanted so much more than just their fingers or their tongues. 

Ren bit his lip to hold back a moan. With her so close, it was hard to ignore how sensitive she was. How much he wanted much more than the teasing, and yet, he trusted Hux in this department. Where they disagreed in many respects, the man was quite thorough when it came to pleasure and its boundaries.

A single word was enough to make a shiver roll down the general’s spine. He had grown fond of how she let the word sir fall from her lips, how its sounds though curt and short could feel so extended across his skin. 

“Such a good girl,” he praised her under his breath.

As he teased her, he looked over Ren. “You can touch her if you think you can behave yourself,” he offered warningly, receiving a nod as the commander shifted closer, smoothing over her legs before taking a stand to let his touch roam her body.

Yes, she was his good girl. Those two words had her shiver a bit more as she closed her eyes, another moan leaving her lips. All she wanted was more of them. Her fingers trailed down Kylo’s chest as her breath hitched, building back up slowly through that sensitivity. 

Every touch the general made was calculated to build her up. Where Ren had a bond to rely on, Hux had learned every part of her he could. “Mmmmm,” he sounded against her neck, enjoying just how wet she felt against his fingers, how easily he glided into her. “So good,” he praised.

Her breathing had built into pants as she tried not to squirm, soft moans leaving her lips as she ground back against the general. With the general’s experimenting, she didn’t dare let her hands wander further down Kylo’s body. Her hands traced his shoulders, through his hair, gripped his back, before she pulled him down into a heated kiss for a moment. 

Ren kissed her, incapable of denying her. She was too tempting. Everything about her drew him in. It was harder to keep that wall out. To keep her out. His length was firm against her leg as he pressed her back into the general.

Every so often, Hux could feel Ren’s arousal against his hand as he continued to tease their lover. 

Rey almost whimpered as she squirmed between the pair of them, using that kiss to muffle some of her sounds. She was incredibly eager and was being built back up again, nearly at that edge. He knew her body far too well. 

Hux continued to tease her, working her as he knew she enjoyed it. “Come for me, Rey,” he demanded this time. He would demand when Ren was taking charge, but this was different and he wasn’t about to warn the man he was testing on the matter.

Those words combined with the smooth motions of his fingers had her moan into Kylo’s mouth as again, a wave of pleasure rolled through her and she held Kylo closer. Her hips ground back against Hux, soft whimpers leaving her as well as her inner walls tightened around his fingers. 

That latest climax had been hard to ignore, but somehow, Ren managed to keep it together. If Armitage built her again though, he wasn’t sure he could.

“So good,” Hux soothingly traced her warm slick folds. “Help me out of this,” he gently nudged her to turn, wanting more than just her back.

As she caught her breath, she nodded her head as she slowly turned in his arms, moving to start helping him out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor rather than worrying about where it went as her fingers trailed down his chest to unfasten his pants.

Gently, he brushed strands of hair back from her face, allowing himself soft touches against her heated skin as she stripped him. 

“Get in bed Ren,” he looked over the man, a smile twinkling in those crystalline hues.

At that, Kylo nodded, pressing a last kiss against Rey’s shoulder before settling on the mattress, gaze trained on the pair. When he cast jealousy aside, he rather enjoyed watching them, knowing they’d join him.

Those gentle touches had her calming down a little bit, though it made her wonder just what he had planned next. She eased his pants and his basics down his legs for him to step out of and pressed a few kisses along his collarbone and his neck. 

Hux stepped out of his boots, pants, and basics, casting them aside to claim the young woman’s lips in a heated exchange.

A soft gasp left her lips as she kissed him back, her fingers brushing through his ginger locks and keeping him close. 

Without breaking the kiss, he walked her back to bed. Silently encouraging her onto it through the exchange. All he wanted was to be deep into her, but he wasn’t quite done making a mess of both his lovers.

She didn’t dare break away, needing those kisses from one or both of them. She was sensitive, part of her still wanted more and she couldn’t tell if it was her or if it was Kylo. At this rate, her lovers might have to carry her out of here. She didn’t think her legs would function much at this rate. 

Ren helped ease her in bed, needing to bridge the gaps between their flesh. His hands roamed over her body, venturing across Hux’s side and back again. 

Leaning into Kylo’s hands as she moved back onto the bed, having to finally break the kiss to shift onto the bed properly. As she settled in with her back against Kylo as she looked up at Hux only to note the hunger in his gaze.

“Perhaps it’s time we tie up Ren,” he suggested to the brunette, gauging her reaction before ever daring to look at the other man.

“...That sounds nice,” she drawled as she tilted her head to press kisses along Kylo’s neck gently with a smirk. 

Though he’d helped keep them both down at some point, he hadn’t really considered it for himself. A few sounds escaped him between those kisses. “I…” he finally spoke up. “Suppose.” If only for her.

“Good man,” the general praised with amusement, drawing closer to the pair to pull restraints from the headboard. “I’ll leave Rey the pleasure,” he offered. After all, she had been left tied to a bed not all that long ago.

Looking up at the general she smiled before she moved, shifting to face Kylo and secure his wrists up towards the headboard. She kissed and nibbled at his neck as she secured him to the bed. 

It was a sight to behold, lingering tingles moving down his spine from the look she’d given him. As she tied up their partner he drew closer, sitting beside them. Slowly, he brushed his fingers across the man’s chest. 

Ren groaned at their attention, shifting against the restraints. The metal gave a soft clink against the wall. 

Making sure it was secure, she smirked and kissed his jaw and then down his neck, along his collar bone. Niping him gently, she let one hand start to trail up and down his chest. “Not too tight?” 

With a small shake of his head, Ren responded before he could find words. “It’s good…” he still wasn’t certain that that was the right word, but he also wasn’t uncomfortable. Not truly.

“Why don’t you help Ren feel more… at ease,” he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

A shiver rolled through her and she grinned just a little bit. “I can do that,” she practically purred, as she kissed slowly down Ren’s body. There was one way that she could actually distract him a bit. 

Her lips brushed over his length, her tongue stroking over him. 

At that, Ren struggled against the binds a bit, wanting to touch her and finding himself incapable. 

As she teased the commander, Hux slipped off the bed to stand beside them, watching as he smoothed down her back and over her rump. He let her settle on a pace before teasing her again.

The feeling of the general’s fingers had her shiver, her legs spreading a bit further for him as she continued to focus on Kylo. Even with the growing sensitivity, she wanted more. She took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the commander before increasing her pace, her hand stroking what wasn’t yet in her mouth. 

Ren gave a throaty moan, fighting to keep his hips down to not thrust into her mouth. Between the pleasure the general was building in her and the teasing she did, he feared being able to keep himself together. His binds rattled as he shifted, biting his lower lip.

“Focus Ren,” Hux warned, rather pleased with the sight.

By the Force. She felt like she was going to lose her mind. That feedback loop made focusing difficult, but she managed to keep up that steady pace as she bobbed over his length, lavishing him with her tongue. 

Hux’s words helped, but only somewhat. Not when she took him like that. With ragged breaths he found her lust filled gaze and strained against the headboard. Watching Hux didn’t help matters. “A bit slower,” he nearly begged, just needing a moment to regroup, to properly block that pleasure coursing between them. Especially when the general seemed to do his best to make her fall apart.

Part of her wanted to do the opposite of what he said, but that near begging had her shiver. She squirmed, her hips almost grinding into Hux’s touches as she slowed down. Licking slowly up his length she circled the tip before slowly taking him back into her mouth again. 

Ren groaned, head rolling back into the pillows. It was almost harder to keep himself steady. He was building back up, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

Hux wondered if she liked having their partner at her mercy, to have that much control. A question he would save for a later time. 

The sound of his groan had a muffled moan leave her as she took him deeper into her mouth. Her hand squeezed his length as her hips ground back against Hux’s hand. Pleasure kept building and she felt like she was about to combust. 

Before she could fall apart, the general slowed his pace before pulling his hand away. After licking her off his fingers, he drew closer. “Come here,” he motioned for her to place her attention on his length. 

Drawing off of Kylo, she looked over at the general before turning around, moving down his body to lick over his length. She wasn’t about to deny or argue what he wanted her to do.

Hux combed through her locks as she licked him, taking him in so beautifully. “Such a good girl,” he praised, keeping her hair back as she worked on him. “Do you want us both like the other night?” 

Just thinking about it had Ren hold back a moan, his length throbbing with want.

A shiver rolled through her at those two words and the idea of having them both. Lifting off of him she nodded her head. “...Yes, sir,” she nearly purred before taking him back into her mouth for a moment. 

By the maker she was perfect. Her answer had his grip tighten in her hair as he allowed himself a few more moments before pulling her off. “Go settle on Ren,” he ordered.

Rey almost pouted as she was pulled off, but she nodded her head before turning back to Kylo. Slowly moving up his body, she moved to straddle him, her fingers tracing up his chest. 

Incapable of tearing his gaze from her, Ren watched as she slowly got herself in place. His heart thundered in his chest, making it hard for him to hear anything beyond it. Lips parting he yearned for a kiss, for as much physical contact as she would afford him. 

It was interesting to watch them, and though he enjoyed it, there was always that tug. That annoying feeling that he was the odd one out despite oftentimes being the maestro of this particular symphony. Getting on the bed he encouraged Rey, a hand on her back while the other gave Ren a few strokes before holding him still for her.

Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to Kylo’s lips as she moved carefully to slowly sink down his length. A soft moan leaving her lips into the kiss as she lowered her hips down onto him. 

A sound he mirrored as she took every inch of him. All he wanted to do was touch her, but there were those binds getting in the way. It had his nostrils flaring as he tried to keep his breath steady.

Hux traced along her spine, taking hold of her hips to keep her steady. Kissing across her shoulder he risked a glance towards the commander. It was rather delicious to watch him writhe in pleasure. 

“Ready?” He asked her gently.

Nodding her head, she tried to control her breathing and stay still when all she wanted to do was grind against him. “Yes,” she crooned.

With that, he seized himself and pressed against her. He smeared kisses along the side of her neck as he pushed forward, feeling that warmth of her and the firmness of Ren. His grip was a bit harder against her as he seized her hips again. 

Her breathing hitched softly as she stayed still for them both for a moment, she let her hands stroke up Kylo’s chest as she broke the kiss, trying not to moan. Once again, she felt over full with the both of them and ground into both of them with a soft whimper. 

Ren groaned as she pushed down against him. The pressure the both of them created was something he wouldn’t soon forget. Digging his heels into the mattress he rolled his hips up against her the best she could, meeting the general’s gaze with a hint of amused defiance.

A motion which had the ginger press Rey forward, adding to her weight as he met that stare. “Tell me Rey,” he murmured. “Have you ever used a Force choke?” He asked, an idea brewing in his mind. He had promised to choke Ren.

That added pressure had her almost panting as she took in a slow breath. “I have,” she breathed quietly as she shifted between the two of them a little bit as she tried not to whimper. Meeting Kylo’s gaze, she almost bit down on her bottom lip. 

Ren didn’t have to look into the man’s mind to know what he was in for. It would definitely be a use of the Force that would have been deemed inappropriate by any of his masters. He was far too enthralled by the feel of them both to care. Abandoned to pleasure he merely met their movements every chance they got.

At the lack of struggle from Ren, Hux smiled into the side of Rey’s neck, nipping as he took a moment to enjoy. 

While she knew where he was going with this, she knew that he would want to time it like he did with her. Carefully moving each time Hux drew out of her, she sank back down on Kylo with sure movements of her hips, her nails lightly scoring his chest. _Kriff._

Between the knowledge of what was to come and the feel of his lovers surrounding, pressing against him, it was a build of pleasure and anxiety the way he never knew existed. It has his flesh tingle and his breath grow more ragged. Especially when she clawed at him that way, causing a moan and a buck of his hips to counter the tug against his binds. When he was free he’d touch them both to compensate, he knew that much across the haze of bliss.

Every thrust felt good. Where he had mercilessly teased the pair, he hoped they had enough in them for all of them to meet their end. Though he had trouble putting it into words, there was something incredibly intimate and satisfying to have them all fall over that edge. Like a symphony to which only they knew the exquisite tune. 

The build up was happening faster again, but she attempted to hold out. She wanted Kylo to finish, but not too soon. Not when she just got to feel both of them at once again. Her breathing was a little labored as she leaned in, nipping and kissing along Kylo’s jaw and his neck. She took cues from Hux, increasing the pace as he did so each time he thrust into her, she was filled with both of them again and again. 

It was such a tight blissful fit for both men as they continued to fill her. Hux wasn’t sure if it was his own pulse or Ren’s he felt through his cock. A sensation he enjoyed and strived for with every motion into her. To prevent another moan he sank his teeth into her shoulder, shifting his hold to give her breasts a squeeze.

Being tied up was unfair. All he could was give her better access to his neck, left vulnerable to them both. He was at their mercy, and a part of himself felt he was deserving of it. After what he’d done, he accepted it as penance. “Kriff,” he sounded, watching them atop him, feeling them along his length. Even if he looked away, the walls would show him what they were doing.

Rey gasped, the sound turning to a whimpering moan at that bite into her shoulder. She almost hid her face against Kylo’s neck as she ground down against him. She could feel everything he was feeling, everything she was feeling, and her body almost trembled with the effort not to let herself fall over that edge. 

She lightly bit Kylo’s neck and sucked, likely going to leave a mark as she rocked back against Hux and then forward to grind into Kylo. She knew soon he’d likely have her choke their partner, but she was waiting. After being a good girl for him so far she wasn’t about to break that streak. 

As much as Hux lost himself in the feel of them, he had to pay attention. To take in the way their breaths came through, the moans and cries that escaped them all to calculate the next step. It was at the commander’s swear he knew he had to work efficiently. He brought Rey back into his chest, shifting the angle for them all. It added some of her weight to him, and reduced some of the forward friction on her. Smoothing down her arm, he covered her hand with his, lacing their fingers as the other grasping her breast moved to find its way around her neck. “Gently,” he murmured. Cheek pressed against hers he looked at Ren. Despite all the aggravation the man caused him, this particular sight would be engraved in his mind, and not because he was about to help Force choke him. The way he laid there bared to them, completely resigned to be theirs, it was more than enough to make him twitch with anticipation.

An anticipation that thrummed through the former scavenger as her heart hammered in her chest. That reduction of forward friction almost made her whine but she gave a slight nod of her head. Her breathing was uneven as she reached out with their joined hands and used the Force. It was a trickle of power, slowly starting to constrict his throat. She was careful not to get carried away.

Ren found himself catching his breath, feeling her there around his throat, similarly to how he could feel the generals hand around her throat, guiding her to specific areas. 

Hux smeared a kiss on her cheek. “When you feel close to that point of no return,” he explained in an undertone, finishing his statement by making a near fist with their joined hands. On that he quickened the pace, knowing both his lovers were incredibly close. That soon they’d all be a breathless mess.

Rey nodded her head, turning her head to kiss the general as she felt that point coming up a bit closer. It was brief before her breathing continued in those uneven pants, moans leaving her lips as she kept that same pace he set and stayed more upright like he wanted. That light pressure on Kylo’s throat was kept, holding on till she felt like she was about to finish. 

Seeing them kiss was equal parts jealousy and arousal. It made him falter in his attempts to take in as much air as he could, knowing it would be something in short supply soon enough. Especially as he felt that tug, the way their bond was overflowing from the feedback. 

Hux nipped at her ear, waiting a moment longer before dropping those words in her ear. “Come for me,” he demanded in a moan.

That was all it took for Rey to be pushed over that edge. The feedback loop made everything more intense as her inner walls tightened around Kylo’s length and her hand closed again, cutting off his air carefully the way Hux would to her. She almost screamed her pleasure, the loud moan cut off before it could grow to that level as she trembled. 

His lips parted to take it a breath, to groan, but nothing came to him beyond that tightness. He could see stars as his body tightened for release only to find himself incapable of that relieving breath. 

Hux held his breath alongside them, mainly to ensure he had a good sense of when to let go. As his body relaxed from its tension, he released his lover’s throat, prying her fingers open to relieve their partner.

Loosening her grip, she let go of him completely with the Force. Though she couldn’t help the grind as she felt that continued tension in him, that pleasure that spiked through him. Though she leaned back into Hux, her eyes fluttering closed from the pleasure that rolled through her in waves. 

As Ren got air back in his lungs, he thrust his hips up to ride out the last of their orgasms. He struggled against those binds wanting more of them.

Hux groaned against Rey, the heat of his and the commander’s pleasure along with her own warmth had him yearning for more of them. When their bodies finally came to a stop he smoothed over her body and then Ren’s. “I’m rather enjoying having Ren all tied up, but maybe it’s best to release him,” he taunted the man lightly.

That groan had her shiver a bit more. It was hard to focus with the bliss that rolled through her body. She nodded her head in agreement. “I think we should,” she breathed, her voice still breathy from pleasure. 

Shifting, Hux reached over her to unleash Ren. He barely got a chance to run a hand over the man that he felt firm lips against his, a hand roaming his back.

Ren touched them both, parting from Hux to claim Rey’s lips, touching her body and his. Taking in as much of them as he possibly could.

Rey trembled as she pressed into Kylo, kissing him back gently and letting her fingers run through his hair before she broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to catch her breath. 

Hux let his fingers comb through the man’s hair, pressing light kisses over Rey’s back. They would have to head back to their own living arrangements soon, but right then, he simply enjoyed the company.

It was odd for any touch to be gentle coming from the general, but Ren liked it. More than he cared to admit. Kissing Rey’s forehead he kept close so he had a hand on both his lovers.

A soft sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes, her fingers stroking through Kylo’s hair as she pulled on arm of Hux’s around her body. After another few moments, she relaxed further. 

“...Can we all curl up together tonight?” She murmured softly against Kylo’s chest, nuzzling there. 

Ren nodded, Hux agreeing shortly after. Neither could see any reason why they shouldn’t embrace their new dynamic. 

A soft sigh of relief left her at that, though she knew she wasn’t moving for a little while. Her legs were not going to function for just a little bit.


	78. To Trust a Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Stormpilot

When Poe Dameron had woken, it had been with the feeling that the entire building had come down over him. A sense of panic filled him as he tried to get up, only to be told by a calm voice that everything would be all right and that he should calm. Droids didn’t quite understand trauma, not that way. As seemingly perfect as they could be in repairing the human body, their bedside manner lacked, but then so did Poe’s. At least in such a state. It took a few moments for the man to realize there was no getting out of bed. That there was no one in medbay, and no fear of him getting away, because he’d been left strapped to the bed, left incapable of even scratching his nose. If he’d been on the _Finalizer_ he was certain they would have kept him locked in a room, but the open center the school provided didn’t have such offerings. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to assess his situation. Every breath cost him, the pain in his left side telling him several ribs had been, at the very least cracked, if not fully fractured. By the pain moving his right foot had caused up his leg, he remembered the way his knee had twisted as a heavy foot had come down on his shin. It made him wonder if the binds were just as much to keep him from moving as they were to ensure he didn’t run. Though his eyes were open, the swell that lingered promised quite the portrait once he would get to see his reflection. At least the crust of blood he’d felt forming when his nosed had shattered for what felt like the umpteenth time had been cleaned up.

It was a while before he felt a presence. At first, he had thought it was Finn, come to pity him some more, and though he wanted nothing more than to see his lover, part of him appreciated that he wasn’t his first visitor.

“Would be a shame to kill you now,” Ren said in lieu of greeting, standing at the pilot’s side. “Can’t say it would even be satisfying,” he released the first of the restraints. It wasn’t as if the man was going anywhere.

“Could have brought something unprocessed to eat,” Poe returned. At this point, what did he really have to lose?

A snort of a breath escaped the commander. “I have another proposal for you. You seem quite set on proving yourself, and obviously, you won’t be facing any challenges for some time…”

“I’m listening.” Even by his standards, Poe knew he had spoken too soon. Had been too eager, and yet, if this was the only way he got to finally be free, as free as he could ever be alongside his lover, then he would do it. Even after everything or perhaps because of it.

Ren didn’t smile, but his gaze suggested the amusement beneath his carefully crafted expression. “Good. Once you’ve been cleared by the droids, you’ll be given a student. Make sure they pass their flight exams, then you’ll get your wish…”

“Real dunce?”

The commander didn’t respond. “Rest Dameron, there won’t be much for you for the foreseeable future. Especially as you’ll be reporting to Commander Malarus. I do believe you know each other…”

Poe tried not to groan, barely nodding in understanding. “Sounds delightful.” 

It would, he was quite certain, going to be the exact opposite. He’d barely left his encounter with her with his life. Somehow, he doubted she would take kindly to him. As much as he wanted to ask about his lover, he couldn’t speak the words. This would be hard enough as it was. The lack of binds at least offered a reprieve of sorts, if only in his mind.

“FN-2187 will likely be in shortly, if you want a moment to...compose yourself,” Ren shrugged. It didn’t really mean anything to him, but he did know if they were leaving the man behind, he had to hope he succeeded, if only to keep their asset in line.

At that, the pilot nodded, unsure what to really think of the statement. He’d likely overthink it, read threats between the lines. After all those years, he didn’t truly think he’d ever get along with any of his old enemies, or anything of the sort. Instead he merely closed his eyes, taking a few breaths. Technology was a beautiful thing. Inside of him, he was certain tiny robots were working away. That between the state of the art offerings the academy had thanks to its prestigious student body, he’d likely be functional before the week’s end. Not capable of flying, but at least moving around - slowly if anything. More torture for a man as himself constantly on the move.

Finn was swift when he had _finally_ been told where his partner was. The pretense that he was anything less than that was completely gone now, which would mean harder work for him but he’d manage it. He entered the room and was about to say something before he saw the commander there. _Kriff._

Ren took a few steps towards the doors. “He’ll live to see another day,” was all he said towards Finn on the matter. “I expect you to be ready for training as scheduled.”

Finn gave a nod of his head. “Yes, sir,” he said to the commander and only waited till he was out the door before he was instantly at Poe’s side, looking him over. Kriff. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Asking if he was okay would be stupid, he could tell he was hurt, and asking for details of what happened seemed just as stupid.

Poe sighed and looked at Finn. “I’ve been through worse,” he promised, though deep down he knew that was a lie. Similar, sure, but not anywhere close to 

“Have you really?” He couldn’t help but ask with a raised brow.

“Debatable,” he admitted. “War’s never pretty, spice running even less…”

“I can’t imagine the second one…” he muttered as he drew closer to the side of the bed. “...What happened?”

Poe risked a glance towards Finn. “Spice running or this?” He asked. “Never was much for hand to hand.”

“This. But if you wanted to tell me about the spice running I’d listen,” he murmured as he moved closer to take a seat next to him on the bed. 

“I’d say he looks just as bad, but that had very little to do with me,” he began to chuckle and reached to hold his side. Laughing was definitely not something he’d be doing for some time.

Finn winced in sympathy, reaching over to lightly grab his hand. Kriff, this wasn’t good. “....If he looks just as bad then I’ll take your word for it.”

“Definitely had a face only a mother could love,” he cracked a smile. “I’ll live,” he promised, squeezing his hand. 

He gently squeezed his lover’s hand back, lifting his hand to his lips to brush a kiss there. "You better…”

Of course what he’d have to explain next wasn’t something he looked forward to. “Obviously didn’t quite win my wager with Ren,” he added, avoiding Finn’s gaze. “It’s not all bad news.”

“Well the fact you’re alive is good news...how bad is the bad news and how good is the not bad news?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Poe wasn’t sure how to even say it without causing pain. At this point, getting to the point seemed the kinder thing to do. “I’m alive,” he announced. “I’m also sort of...grounded,” he continued, taking as deep a breath he could without feeling the need to wince. At least the pain meds were nice. “Guess you can say I was offered a bit of a double or nothing,” he said gently. “If I can get this one kid to graduate…”

“So...your safety is gonna rely on whether or not you can teach a moron to fly?” He couldn’t help but ask, a little incredulously before it sank in. Tutoring the kid would take much longer than a few days, or even a week or two. His expression fell slowly. “...We’re leaving you here….”

A small smile perked his lips. “Not safety,” he shook his head lightly. “My freedom,” he responded. “Or however much of that is allowed within the First Order.”

Finn kept his hand in his and he squeezed it gently again as his gaze lowered to their hands. He hated being away from him when he was with Rey before, hated when he had longer missions that kept him away. Kriff. “...More freedom the more useful you are,” he explained quietly.

“Less need from you to protect me."

“I suppose that’s true…,” he replied gently. A wave of guilt hit him. He hadn’t been able to protect him. 

Poe gave his lover’s hand a squeeze. “It’ll work out.” He had to believe it would. At that moment, he couldn’t even be mad at Finn. Not truly. “The galaxy couldn’t keep us apart so far, what’s a little longer?” 

“A little longer...you’re making it sound like they’ll come back for you immediately like they did with Rey…” he muttered and squeezed his hand again as he took in a slow breath. He wouldn’t cry. Poe was alive and soon he’d actually be able to have a lot more freedom in the Order.

“I’m a very persuasive person,” he offered lightly. Of course they wouldn’t come for him, but that didn’t mean he’d have to stay grounded. Crews were swapped out fairly often, he would do everything in his power to make it back to the _Finalizer_.

Looking back at his face he kept their hands entwined and leaned in to press a kiss to his jaw, careful not to press his body into him. He was hurt enough, he didn’t need to contribute to it. “...You are to me…”

Poe closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of those lips against his. “Wish I could properly send you off,” he admitted gently. Not like this, but when did they really have the choice or the chance?

Finn actually snorted at that and moved to sit down next to his bed, pulling it closer to the bed. He had a bit of time before his own training, not much, but he’d be damned if he was spending any of that time away from Poe. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

On that, he would beg to differ, alive was a far cry from alright, but he wouldn’t burst that bubble. Not now. “Think you can use that charm of yours to get me some real food?” he asked with a smirk.

A bit more of a smile curved his lips at that. “Have I been charming with anyone other than you? You’re the smooth talker here,” he reasoned. Though he’d attempt it. He checked the time. An hour and a half before he’d have to leave to make his training on time. 

“Not that I’m aware, though you do have ways I could never dream of using to achieve my means,” he added with an innocent look, or at least an attempt at one.

“And what ways are those? Other than the Force stuff,” he chuckled slightly, reaching out to lightly brush his lover’s hair out of his face. 

“Yeah that’s what I meant,” he admitted cheekily. “Though, any other way should only be reserved for me…”

Oh, thank the Force. At that comment he chuckled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his jaw gently again. “I’ll be right back. I’ll go tell someone to bring you real food so I can stay here with you for awhile. Alright?”

Dameron nodded. “Sounds great,” he smiled.

Pausing a moment, he brushed a quick kiss to his lips before he pulled away and went to find one of the non-droid attendants. 

At that, he closed his eyes, enjoying the lingering feeling of his lover on his lips as he waited for his return. 

Finn found an attendant after a few moments, using the Force to influence his mind and have him leave to get food for the pilot. Actual food. Which would take a little while but at least he would get it. It took him about ten minutes to find the attendant and make his way back, but when he did, he sat on the edge of Poe’s bed.

“Alright. Non-Infirmary food coming for you soon.”

“Good man,” he praised, glad to at least have something going for him.

“I’d do anything for you,” he chuckled and took his hand again.

That he believed. Rather than risk using words, he squeezed his partner’s hand in response. A silent acknowledgment.

A small smile curved his lips as he relaced their hands together with a sigh, his thumb rubbing slow circles into the back of his hand. 

It was a gentle motion that meant the world to Poe in that moment. Like this, it was easy to forget the pain and bickering they’d been having since last aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer they’d been calling home. It was still slowly sinking in, the fact that he wouldn’t get this proximity, the intimacy he had been sharing with his partner. Where he might have seen it as a blessing in disguise only mere hours prior, the frailty of his condition didn’t quite bring about the long term. He wished he could just shift and give Finn space to lay beside him, craved that closeness he had missed and would continue to for sometime. Months he hoped as opposed to years. Just thinking about it had his stomach in knots.

He could feel the emotions rolling off of him and he squeezed his hand again. “We’ll manage,” he sighed softly as he let his gaze meet his lover’s. “You’ll get the job done and you’ll be back with me sooner rather than later…”

Poe met his lover's gaze. “That’s the plan,” he smirked. He was set on it. “You’re uh...getting good at the…Force stuff.” He wasn’t really sure how to say it.

“Force stuff is weird,” he chuckled slightly. Rubbing the back of his neck lightly, he sighed. “...It’s useful though.”

“That it is,” he agreed in a softer tone. 

“Think you can avoid getting this hurt again?”

“I mean, that is generally the plan,” he replied with a hint of cheek. 

“I realize it’s the _plan_ but do you think you can execute it,” he inquired with a bit more of a smile. 

Poe gave that hand a squeeze. “I think so.” He knew better than to make promises he couldn’t keep. Once alone, surrounded by potential enemies, he had to brace himself for the worst.

A sigh left his lips as he looked at him. By the Force he hoped he’d see him again soon. He leaned over and kissed him again gently. “You better…”

“I rather just be here with you now, than worry about what might be,” the pilot said gently. Though it wasn’t comfortable in the least, he inched to make room beside him before tapping the space with his bruised hand. 

Finn only hesitated for a moment before he shifted to move and lay out next to his lover. He lightly, and carefully, wrapped one arm around him. 

The most Poe could do without being in absolute pain was rest his head against his lover’s shoulder. At least he wasn’t alone, which he realized here or on whatever planet the Resistance hid on, he wouldn’t have had company. For different reasons and yet exactly the same, only Leia and his squadron would express guilt, even though he knew there’d be no place for any. Not in such times, and yet Ren had allowed Finn at his side without any strings.

Running his fingers through his lover’s hair, he kept him close and just looked at him with a small smile. He was glad that the commander didn’t try to put any limitations other than his training time on him. Holding him close carefully, he kissed the top of his head. 

Exhausted, Poe closed his eyes and just focused on his breath as he indulged in the proximity. Any anger he had felt ceased to exist for a while. He’d have weeks, likely months to sort through his feelings, but right then, all he wanted was to forget it all and just be in the moment.

Letting him close his eyes and just rest, he continued to stroke through his hair and started to hum softly to him. There were many things that he wanted to say to his partner, but he knew that getting into it right now asn’t really necessary. Not when both of them were still growing from what happened. 

The more time he spent cradled this way, the heavier his lids grew over his eyes. Deep slow breaths slowly lulling him as he clung to awareness. If he fell asleep, he wasn’t sure he’d see Finn again when he woke up. Just thinking it had tears sting beneath his eyelids, held back by fatigue. 

That sadness was like salt on his tongue and Finn lifted his lover’s chin up gently before kissing him. Rather than it being heated, it was slow and gentle. It was a kiss that spoke of his affection and deep caring for him. 

A kiss Dameron couldn’t refuse. One he let linger on his tongue, hoping he could keep it for the days ahead. Despite the pain he reached to brush his lover’s cheek, committing it to memory. If he was given comms he’d make sure to keep contact, he swore he would.

Finn nearly melted into that kiss, covering his hand with his own to keep it there against his cheek. He held that kiss a little longer before he broke it, only to rest his forehead against his gently. “...I love you...you know that right?” 

If he opened his eyes, Poe was sure he would cry. With a nod he answered, fearing speaking without swallowing down the build in the back of his throat. “I know,” he responded, glad his voice didn’t crack. “I love you too,” his words weren’t as steady.

Stroking his fingers through his partner’s hair, keeping him close, he kept his eyes closed. Relief rolled through him in waves. “...Good…good,” he replied before kissing him gently again. 

At that, Poe risked a look. “You really fear I don’t?”

“After my fuck up? I was worried,” he admitted quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, the vulnerability and love clear in his expression.

“Oh you definitely have amends to make, but I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll make them. I’m yours,” he promised. 

“Mine,” Poe agreed, risking a stretch to steal a kiss, only to hiss in pain. _Not smooth,_ he thought bitterly.

That hiss of pain had him wince, but he leaned in and gave him a kiss anyway. “Stop hurting you,” he grumbled before kissing him gently again. 

Easier said than done, but Poe didn’t want to stop hurting. Not if it meant not being able to touch Finn or be close to him. It was the only thing keeping him awake and certain this was no dream. “It’s easy to forget around you."

“You’re sweet,” he sighed softly before he leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lips. It was too tempting to keep kissing him gently. 

“I have my moments."

“More than moments, Poe."

Rather than fight, he smoothed over Finn’s front. “Try not to rile Ren up too much,” he offered the advice quietly. 

“I’ll manage. I normally listen to the commander,” he sighed softly. 

“Doesn’t make him any less volatile…” 

“It’s part of dealing with him,” he almost laughed. Though he seemed less volatile when Rey was around. 

Of course he knew as much, and yet, it would be different now.

He nuzzled his lover gently and took in a slow breath. “I’ll try to send comms whenever I can. I promise.”

“Same,” he closed his eyes. He couldn’t even think about the food he’d had his partner order for him now.


	79. Attempted Assassinations

A shuttle had been hired, a slight change from his original plan, if only to help keep things hard to follow. To thwart any spies that might have found passage aboard their ship. Hux was paranoid enough that it wouldn’t seem out of character. Especially with so many of the ships under his command being worked on from the usual wear and tear alongside some combat  
damage. 

The paranoia was something she was still getting used to from her partner, but she was accepting it. Her saber was strapped to her thigh under her dress, a slit going up to her knee in the black dress. It was similar to the one that she had been in for that first “debut” of her with the general back on Starkiller. And she had practiced walking in heels for a few hours to make sure she wouldn’t twist her own ankle. Her hair was pulled back into an intricate braid and a few strands of hair framed the left side of her face. She looked more like a companion than a guard. Which was the point. 

Hux sipped a glass of water, not risking anything stronger before the event. He was in his finest uniform. To most it seemed like every other he wore, but he saw the crispness to it, the better glisten in the rank insignia at his wrist. Attempts on his life were somewhat common, this was no different. Except that he was hopeful for a some recognition during this particular event. Rather than get too lost in his thoughts he tapped the seat beside him, wanting his lover closer.

Rey strode over, actually balancing rather well for someone who had only worn heels twice in her life now. She took the seat next to him and stayed close to his side, tucking one leg behind the other as she glanced up at him. “So, how important is this particular event to the order?”

“Quite big. Leaders, suppliers, awards are given,, and for many, debauchery ensues,” he drawled. It was Canto Bight after all.

While she had studied Cantonica, like many of the other planets, she’d still never been there before. But she was working. She’d only get to see so much of it. “So the best of the best are all going to be there and likely be distracted,” she said quietly as she thought. 

“Cantonica is known for its lax rules and high stakes.”

It was also where many of the First Orders connections had been forged. Not in the bustle of Coruscant but the back rooms of the outer rim. Money flowed on Cantonica, and armies required much of it. 

“I remember that from our lessons. I hadn’t thought I’d actually get to see the planet,” she admitted. There were many planets she hadn’t expected to ever see. 

His hand settled on her lap. “I’m sure there’s a great many things you’ve learned that will be brought to life by experience,” he offered gently.

When he’d begun her lessons, he hadn’t expected her to make it this far. A cog somewhere in the machine, certainly, but not like this. Either way, it benefited, more so in this fashion than any other.

“I’m sure you’re right,” she agreed easily, letting her fingers brush his on her lap. Nerves thrummed through her. She knew there was going to be an attack tonight but they were going to play it like there wasn’t. 

Settling his glass down he lifted her chin and met her gaze. “This is just another night and another planet,” he assured her. It wasn’t the last attempt on his life, and he trusted her. “Tomorrow we’ll be back to taunting Ren,” he promised cheekily.

“Yes, sir,” she breathed, getting lost in his eyes for just a moment before she smiled a little bit more at him. “I do like the sound of that,” she laughed softly. 

“Keep sharp and we’ll be just fine,” he said with a nod. He didn’t want to lull her into a sense of security, but he also didn’t need her overly anxious. 

A bit more of a smile curved her lips. “I can handle that.” Her abilities with the Force had grown and she liked to think, even though she didn’t have the Sight of things yet, her instincts and ability to tune into people around her was a lot better now. 

On that, he pulled his datapad out and reviewed the latest updates regarding his ship. Things seemed to be coming along. Another couple of days and they’d be off. He could only hope with himself at the helm as Admiral rather merely General. 

“How are the _Finalizer_ ’s repairs coming along?” She asked, glancing at his datapad. 

“Mostly routine at this point. Though there was apparently what appears to be an attempt at sabotage on one of the turrets,” he muttered more to himself. Not the first time he’d been targeted from within, though it had been some time since he’d made a show of what disloyalty and treachery bred.

That caused her to frown a little bit more as she considered that. So they had a further leak on the ship. Perhaps she and the commander would be able to figure out where it was and eliminate the threat. “That’s rather vexing.”

“Logs will turn out the culprit soon enough,” he shrugged. Probably a disgruntled maintenance worker. Though he was always thorough in his investigations, this one would have to take a back burner for a few days. 

That made her a little frustrated that someone was interfering with the ship, their ship, and she would be happy when the culprit was found. Attempted sabotage could be a number of things though couldn’t it? 

After a few more reads, he tucked the device back in his breast pocket. “Perhaps I’ll let you help me punish them,” he added thoughtfully, wondering if she had that same thirst. It had been a while since they’d been under such circumstances together. Back then it hadn’t become a habit even less a desire.

A slow grin curved her lips at that as she gave a nod of her head. “I’d like that...have to discover why of course. And then comes the punishment for the attempted sabotage." 

“I suppose that would make for good practice for you,” he agreed thoughtfully. 

“I can always use more practice in interrogation. Whether it’s using your techniques or the commanders,” she encouraged. 

That eagerness was something to be commended. A hunger for retribution he definitely enjoyed on her. Rather than express it he drew her closer by the chin, studying her a moment before claiming her lips. 

He so rarely kissed her outside of their quarters that she was taken by surprise, but she did kiss him back. She was playing the part of his date even if she was his guard for the night. Being this close to him did increase her desire to keep him safe. 

It was a while before he finally pulled away, enjoying an intimate moment he would likely shy away from once arrived. Death threats weren’t exactly something he took lightly, even when he displayed a cool demeanor. 

As he pulled back, she pouted slightly as she looked up at him. “...Hopefully this threat can be handled quickly,” she muttered. 

“Indeed,” he nodded. “Then we can get on with our night. The opulence of the suites where we’re going is likely unlike anything you’ve seen,” he drawled. 

“From what I’ve read about Cantonica, I’m not surprised it would be that impressive,” she agreed easily, keeping her focus on him while she could. 

Not as impressive as she would look stripped and bared for him, he was quite certain. A thought that lingered for the rest of their flight, and well on. She was on his arm among dignitaries and he could only look forward to two things. The potential for an award, and tying his good girl to their latest bed. 

Rey stayed on his arm and offered polite smiles, making sure not to seem all that threatening as she let her senses spread through the room. Staying connected to the Force would be pivotal to ensuring they took care of the assassination attempt quickly. 

Hux walked alongside her, avoiding most drinks and served hors d’oeuvres. Though others seemed content in their grazing, the thought of poison being used had quite the adverse effect on his appetite. Instead he paused here and there, making small chatter with certain people that had some use to him. Nurturing relations could be so tedious, but he was in for the long run. Even if it did take a toll on his mood.

Eating before coming here had been the best idea she’d had in awhile. She stayed on the general’s arm and offered a polite smile here and there, but otherwise she had a cool and collected exterior. All of her actual focus was on sensing anything that could go wrong. Poison didn’t seem that likely, not when it could go to the wrong person, but she was trying to let her awareness spread. 

“Grand Admiral Sloane,” Hux politely greeted a woman in a white uniform. 

The silver streak in her dark curls had expanded over the years, one of the few markers of aging she bore. Rae barely gave an attempt at a smile in return.

“I didn’t picture you the sentimental type,” she teased looking over at the woman on his arm before meeting his gaze. “General Hux,” she deliberately delivered his credentials in reminder. The man might have been the Supreme Leader's pet, but even she had climbed the ranks in days of the Empire and beyond to get where she was. It was the smallest jab she could muster, knowing it would hit where she wanted it to. His ego.

Sentimental? Perhaps earlier but not now. Rey didn’t even raise a brow though as she glanced back at the Admiral and offered a polite nod of her head in greeting. “Good evening,” she said politely, playing the part of arm candy even as she continued to let her senses roam elsewhere. There was tension in some of the staff. 

Though the woman before her wasn’t completely wrong, the last bit struck in its intended target. At least it meant Rey’s disguise of sorts was effective. 

“I hardly consider bringing a consort sentimental,” he shrugged the accusation. “How are things with the _Ultimatum_?” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard,” she responded. “Just as we heard about your endeavors.”

Keeping her expression calm, she didn’t put too much focus on the Admiral and let her mind focus more on that tension. It was going deeper into the hall. But she could feel that it was closer than she would have expected. Were they attempting to get in line for one of the assassinations already?

There was a slight yellow tinge to her eyes as she used the Force, relying a bit more on the Dark Side as she let her nails trail along the back of Hux’s shoulders before she strode off. Her heels clicked on the floor as she moved deeper into the celebration hall and to a side entrance for staff. 

A chill had run down the general’s spine at that brush. It appeared the fun was starting before the first announcement was even made. Rather than focus on it, he kept his attention on the Grand Admiral and the other people it brought forth expanding their circle. 

She strode through the staff quarters carefully, listening to whispers and snippets but she could _sense_ intent. She ended up going up a flight or two of stairs and followed the feeling of murderous intentions. How could she not find them? Rey was rather familiar with that intention. 

Winding through the halls, she made it to a balcony that was above the celebration hall below. There was someone setting up a long blaster rifle, setting the stand and the sighting mechanism. One person? She wouldn’t be surprised if there were more but this was the first one she sensed and the only one she could sense at the moment. 

The would-be assassin moved to kneel down to look through the sights. A small red dot came from the rifle and Rey moved to quietly grab her saber from her thigh. Stepping out of her heels silently she strode forward and ignited her saber. 

A quick flick of her wrist had the saber ignite and she swung it down across the rifle. Right as the red dot settled on Admiral Sloane, the rifle split in half and she pushed the assassin against the other side of the balcony with a hand gesture. 

“Don’t move. I’m sure the Order would like to talk to you,” she drawled in a normal speaking voice. That cool demeanor dissolved to fierce determination. 

Before the assassin was able to say anything, she yanked him up and held his hands behind his back before she marched him back into the hall back to Hux. She kept her saber ignited and moved back to his side. 

“The would be assassin was apprehended before he could take out you, or the Admiral, General Hux,” she drawled, her senses still alert. 

Without bothering to close his discussion, the general turned to face his partner with pride in his crystalline gaze. 

“Good work, Agent Rey,” he praised, a number of guards moving forward to seize the assassin. 

“Thank you, General Hux,” she accepted with a hint of a smile curving her lips as she kept her gaze on him, disregarding the Admiral completely. “The assassins integrated themselves into the staff. It might be prudent if the rest of the staff was searched.”

“I’ll make sure it’s done.” Finally he turned to the Admiral. “If you’ll excuse me,” he drawled.

Disengaging her lightsaber, she attached it to the harness on her thigh under her dress and moved back to the general’s side. 

Armitage could feel Sloane and other higher ranking individuals gazes on his back. It didn’t matter, their insignia and colored garbs meant nothing. His asset had saved the day. With Rey on his arm, he held his head high as he followed the guards out to the lower levels. They would get answers.

Her strides kept up with Armitage and her expression was colder, more fierce. The dress softened her demeanor some, but with what she was capable of...people knew she wasn’t just some consort at this point. If she gained a reputation as his attack dog...she didn’t mind. 

Several floors beneath the lavish rooms and idle chatter, the small group had finally come to a halt. Seeing the would be assassin behind bars was almost frustrating. There was no where for him to go, and it wasn’t as though this would be the place to do a full interrogation, though he was certain Canto Bight had more to offer than a chilled and humid dungeon feel of a holding area to offer.

“I want an interrogation droid brought in, and any information it yields,” he had warned the highest ranking guard. “If anyone tries to break him out, I expect two prisoners alive or dead.”

“Of course, sir,” the man had responded. “Right away, sir.”

They were words Hux enjoyed hearing, but still, so much disappointment could happen when the Resistance lurked like the cancerous cell it was, and in this case, the results of disgruntled folk from a depleting planet. For a moment he felt the pang of losing Starkiller Base.

Once everyone had their task, he turned to look at Rey, stealing a moment in the shadows of the venues underbelly. “Did you sense any others?” he asked. 

She was powerful. A single individual with Force abilities such as herself was all a general needed to turn a battle. It had fed part of the chaos of the Jedi working alongside the Senate so many years ago. And though Order 66 had been such a very ambitious project, it had broken things to a point where his very ship could house three of these individuals, and where at some point he might have feared losing them to the other side, he was proud of his persistence.

Closing her eyes, she focused and let her own presence spread through the building as far as she could stretch it. It almost made her sway on her feet and she could distantly feel Kylo like she always could, but she focused on this building, this planet. “...There’s too much nervousness and fear among the staff. It’s hard to get anything beyond that. I could always delve into this one’s mind,” she offered as she opened her eyes, her eyes a mix of hazel and yellow.

“Please,” he motioned for her to move forward. It wasn’t a word he used often, but it was with pleasure he’d watch another mind get invaded. Especially that of scum that had tried to kill him.

Rey grinned just a little bit as she strode forward to the bars. “Hey,” she snapped, getting the Rebel to actually meet her eyes, which was his undoing. With a wave of her hand, she drew him in closer before she reached out and started to search his mind. Due to the lack of straps, it had the man sink to his knees as she forcibly dug through his thoughts. 

It was a jumbled mess. Whoever the assassin was...they were a well trained professional. It was like tumbling deeper and deeper down a tunnel, not like when she practiced on others. She was starting to get a sense that there was more to this job, focusing more on searching than holding him still, and a loud clang of him colliding his head into the bars was heard. 

Seeing such an act from this side was interesting. It wasn’t merely like watching Ren express his anger. No, this might as well have been like watching the result of a blaster in his hand. Phasma often called her troopers another weapon in her hand, and though Rey was that, she was far more than that.

The would-be assassin fell to the ground in an unconscious heap and Rey cursed. Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair and glanced back to the general. “..He had other thoughts about this job but I wasn’t seeing anything about anyone else being a part of it.”

“Do you believe they were working alone?” He asked. It was unfortunate that the source was unconscious, but that was merely a delay to the inevitable.

“I think this one was. The rifle he had would have been able to eliminate multiple targets quickly and he had an escape route planned,” she explained as she glared at the unconscious rebel. 

Hux gave a nod. “Nothing more we can do now.” He offered his arm. “Shall we silently gloat?” 

Rey took his arm with a bit of a grin. “I suppose we can do so silently.”

“They’ll be able time for less silent celebration,” he assured on their way to the lift.

She couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that before she schooled her expression. “Of course, General Hux.”

“Perhaps next time you should consider freezing the subject before digging through their mind. I do believe it’s what Ren does,” he offered as a passing thought.

“I’ll attempt that next time. I am rather used to the subject being more secured,” she murmured, thinking through different ways to improve the next time she had to interrogate someone. 

Hux gave an approving nod. There’d be learning curves. At least they’d gotten something. For the evening, it was another’s problem.

As the lift stopped on their floor she couldn’t help but feel rather proud and excited. This was going to be a more enjoyable night than she thought. 

Once back, he gladly took two drinks from a passing server. One he had seen serve others without incident. “To the sweet taste of victory,” he told his partner.

“May it continue in our favor while we work together,” she added. Lifting her glass some to him, she took a sip and let her gaze sweep the room again. She was still alert. Even if she was going to enjoy the festivities, her job _was_ to continue protecting the general. 

A relationship he was looking forward to. In all his years, even with a threat against his life, this was the calmest he had felt. Unlike troopers that more often than not made better shields than guards, he didn’t feel as relient on his own abilities. A thought that lingered longer than the taste of his drink. 

Slowly he made his rounds, and took part in conversation as it came. The hours passed, and the lack of attempts led him to believe they had either spooked any other endeavoring their task, or their prisoner had been right in the lack of others.

Still, it was ever more scathing for him when awards were distributed, and his name seemed to elude the speakers lips. Still he remained and clapped emptily to the bitter end. It was merely retribution for Starkiller Base. He had to believe it was a stain to overcome. Looking back hadn’t served him, and as he led Rey back to their quarters he refused to do so as their party dispersed into the casinos to celebrate some more. 

The fact that the general was passed over for awards or promotions actually almost had her eye snarrow at the announcer for it all. But she clapped and kept her expression cool. What the general had done, and seemed to continue to be willing to do for the Order, clearly wasn’t enough to the Supreme Leader. Strange. But she didn’t dwell on it. She was still rather low on the totem pole and it wasn’t like her say meant anything in this. 

Once in their quarters, he locked the door behind them before turning on the brunette. Though he’d seen her, it was like witnessing her with new eyes. That dress, the mixture of thrill and disappointment from the evening, it was all to be ignored now that he had her to himself. 

Looking back at the general, she couldn’t help but smile a bit more naturally now. That was the look she had sort of hoped for when she had picked out the dress and the hair style. Stepping closer, she pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

“Mmm,” he sounded pleased by the affection. “I think I rather those lips against a different part of me,” he drawled, allowing his gaze to go downward.

A bit of a smirk curved her lips and she brushed a brief kiss to his lips before she shifted. “Well, I won’t object.” She slowly sank down to her knees in front of him and trailed her hands down his chest to the fastens of his pants. 

“Such a good girl,” he encouraged, a hand finding its way into her hair. 

His hand was going to undo the elaborate braid most of her hair was in, but she wasn’t bothered in the least. She unfastened his pants, drawing them along with his basics down his legs and let her fingers trace back up his thighs. Those two words nearly making her shiver. 

Desire was clearly on display, his length firmly at attention for her. “If you make me wait any longer I’ll have to punish you,” the words rolled off him like the tingles that tickled his spine. His mood was definitely darker than it normally was. Just thinking of hearing her cry out for him was enough to make him long for it.

“And I thought you liked punishing me,” she drawled almost cheekily before she licked over his length and took him into her mouth. She took him in a bit more deeply, getting a feel for his mood, and almost gagged on his length. 

_”Kriff,”_ he thought as she took him in, his fingers digging into those carefully tucked locks. Hux couldn’t stop the small corner smile that tugged his lips as he pulled her forward to properly gag on him. “I do,” he purred.

Hux got his desired result as Rey gagged, but she didn’t try to yank back like she would have before. She carefully controlled her breathing and slowly drew back only to take him in just as fully again, slowly building up a rhythm with it.

Though he enjoyed her pace, he helped guide her, needing that bit of control. She felt good. So deliciously good. Every so often he allowed himself a pleasured groan. 

That loss of control was heady, something that she was more than grateful to give over to him again. Letting him control that pace, she gagged every so often. 

Closing his eyes, he kept a firm hold on her hair, a few locks falling from her do. “So good,” he groaned, pulling her more firmly on his length. 

That pull made her hands grip his hips, but she didn’t try to pull off. She looked up at him through her lashes. Doing this for him made her want more contact than what they had. 

A shiver trickled along his spine at those big brown eyes looking up at him. Did she realize just how delicious she was? How wonderfully tempting? Between the sight of her and the feel of her warmth surrounding his length, he knew he was on the verge of a choice. If he kept going he would be sated while teasing her.

Letting him continue to guide her mouth, she didn’t try to pull away. She knew that Hux would take care of her no matter what, no matter what they did. Closing her eyes slowly, she focused on her mouth on his length. 

Hux knew he’d be in a better mood if he let go. As much as he did want to work out some frustrations on her body, he didn’t want to go too far. 

“Such a good girl,” he moaned, biting into his lower lip as he felt himself release.

Rey swallowed him down easily, staying down on his length until he was finished. Slowly she pulled back from him and looked back up at him, staying on her knees in that lovely dress. 

For a moment he merely watched her there, kneeling before him. With a thumb, he traced her lower lip. “Mmm what to do with you,” he purred. Though he seemed to ponder he had a few ideas brewing. “Pull up my pants and strip down,” he ordered.

Leaning into the touch slightly, she gave a nod of her head and pulled back up his basics and his pants. After refastening them she slowly stood up and stepped out of the heels before she reached back and undid the fastenings to her dress. The dress was placed on the dresser in the room and she stripped out of her basics before returning to him. 

It was nice to see the discipline she had gained in her time with him. How she knew to be efficient in a way that didn’t rise his ire while keeping his focus on more pleasurable aspects. She was beautiful, even more so on display for him. 

“Face the bed,” he demanded, not quite drawing closer to her yet. 

“Yes, sir,” she answered easily, stepping closer to the bed and turning away from him. Just in case he was planning on doing anything to her back, she pulled the braided hair over her left shoulder. 

He noted how she shifted her hair, just one more reason he enjoyed her. She was thoughtful, always ready to please. It was why he rewarded her so graciously after all. Every step he took was announced by his heavy boots. Hux came to a stop leaving mere centimeters between their bodies.

Each footfall had her heartbeat kick up the pace. There was always an air of mystery and the unknown when she was with Hux. He kept her on her toes and kept her guessing.

With a gloved hand he traced her shoulder and down her spine. “I seem to have left my tools back on Coruscant. I suppose we’ll have to make do until we get back,” he trailed up her front to palm her breasts. He punctuated his statement by firmly pinching her nipples, keeping the pressure for a spell.

A soft gasp left her lips at those pinches and she nodded her head. “Yes sir. I’m sure we’ll manage,” she breathed, barely resisting the urge to press back against him. 

“Indeed,” he agreed, releasing her only to take a moment to remove his gloves. They met the night table with a flat sound. Rather than step back he released his belts fastening. After sliding off his blaster it too found its place on the bedside.

“Bend over for me,” he demanded, slipping the length of leather from his waist. 

The familiar sound of his belt sliding through his pants had her shiver as she did as she was told, bending over the bed and bracing on her forearms. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a hint of a smile. “Just like this, sir?”

“Just like that,” he nodded, folding the length in half. He let it glide over her rear, followed by his hand. He wanted to feel the skin before he left it heated. 

The gentle touches had her relaxed for him. She knew she’d feel the impact of that belt or his hand in just a moment, but she stayed relaxed there for him. This wasn’t something she dreaded anymore in the least. 

Hux drew back and struck firmly and swiftly across her bottom. “Count for me,” he demanded, giving her a brief pause before the following strike.

A soft gasp left her and at that second strike she nodded her head. “One and two,” she breathed, keeping still on the bed. 

He traced the blossoming rose in her cheeks, pleased by their appearance and her responses. Such a good girl indeed. The next two strikes were more calculated, wanting to hit different angles to allow an even spread. Any way she would sit tomorrow, she would be reminded of him. 

Another soft gasp left her as she squirmed slightly on the bed. Her hands gripped the comforter as she took in another slow breath. “Three. Four,” she almost whined the words. 

“I will so enjoy watching you squirm on our way back,” he drawled, palming one of her heated cheeks.

“Is that all you’ll enjoy, General Hux?” She asked as she looked back at him.

He met her gaze as he struck her again. “I plan to enjoy many things from you,” he promised. “I’m going to hear you scream before the nights end.” 

“Five,” she gasped and squirmed lightly. Part of her wanted to antagonize him a little bit more. He’d said it before and she’d only gotten very close to screams...but she’d prefer to be able to walk.

Every gasp spurred him on, the next strike firmer than the last. There was something about the hiss of leather through the air and the smack as it met flesh that was already enough to nearly get him ready again. 

“Six,” she moaned, a mix of pleasure and pain that had her squirm slightly on the bed. 

He bit into his lip as he took a moment to feel her reddened skin. It was getting to the right shade, but not quite. Pulling back he struck twice more. 

Rey kept up her count, her hands tightening on the bedding beneath her as she squirmed. Another whine left her lips after she counted. 

The next two had him pause to admire his work. Settling his belt on the bed, he seized each cheek in a palm, caressing them before giving the plump flesh a squeeze.

A soft gasp left her lips at that and she pressed into his hands slightly. There was a tenderness to her rear but she didn’t truly mind it. 

Hux palmed her, smoothing up and over her hips. He let his touch roam until he had a hand on the small of her back while the other made its way between her thighs. He wasn’t quite ready to stop, but he also didn’t want to go too far without ensuring she would be ready for him. 

“You can be such a good girl,” he praised. 

“Your good girl,” she moaned softly, her legs spreading apart a bit further for him to continue to touch her. She was getting steadily wetter from his administrations. 

“All mine,” he reminded, fingers finding that small mound of nerve endings.

A moan left her lips as she squirmed there on the bed, her grip staying tight on the bedding as she nodded her head in agreement. 

That acknowledgment had him reward her with more teasing, moving away from her clit to slip two digits into her. Soon he’d be ready for her. Just the thought of that heat around his length made him long for it. 

The feeling of him filling her with his fingers made her want more of him, to feel the hard length of him thrusting inside of her again. A soft moan left her lips. 

“Soon,” he promised, as he stopped to take up the belt again. “Need to make sure that lesson properly sinks in first,” he warned before striking again. 

A soft whimper of a whine left Rey’s lips before she gasped and squirmed a bit. “Nine,” she breathed. “Which lesson, General Hux? That I’m yours? That I shouldn’t hesitate?” 

“Both,” he retorted. “We can also add not having your prisoners pass out,” he taunted, adding three more strikes for each point.

The young woman squirmed, counting each strike as she whined softly. The burn against her rear would be something that she would have to deal with for a while. She hadn’t been this thoroughly struck in some time. 

The sound of her whines told him he could only go so much further. His next two were more calculated, more to the side, not quite as harsh. Though the two that followed were very much the opposite.

Rey’s grip tightened further on the comforter with a soft groan. But she managed to count the first two easily, her voice stuttering some on the second two. “F-fifteen. S-sixt-teen.”

“We’re almost done,” he told her. Twenty seemed a good number. Nice and round like her rear. “You’re being so good,” he crooned, soothing a hand over his latest work before moving onto the next pair.

“Please, General Hux,” she whined softly. Even with his encouraging words she gasped and squirmed. Even the lighter strikes were starting to hurt when colliding with her reddened rear. “Seventeen….Eighteen…”

“Last two,” he said soothingly, promising to bring an end to this part. Her voice was music to his ears, enjoying the way she had trouble staying still for him. He almost hated bringing it to an end, his aggravation of the day finding its way out with every strike. After repositioning her, he laid the final two into her before settling his belt down for the night.

Counting those last to strikes, she slowly loosened her grip on the comforter a little bit. He hadn’t hit her that hard since the beginning. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he wasn’t lying when he said he’d watch her squirm. 

He watched her as she seemed to relax a bit. His touch was careful as he smoothed over her back and sides, exploring every curve he could. “My good girl,” he praised, reaching between her thighs again.

The light touches made her shiver and she looked over her shoulder at him. “...Mhmm,” she breathed, a soft gasp leaving her as he started to tease her again. 

“I think I’ll enjoy you like this,” he told her, pressing himself against her. He was growing beneath the starch of his pants.

“I can stay just like this for you,” she managed, her voice breathy as she tried not to squirm under his teasing fingers and the press of him against her. 

At that, he nearly groaned. Pulling away just enough to unseal his pants, he was quick to return to her, letting his cock slap against one of her reddened cheeks. All he wanted was to be inside her. To feel that warmth. Despite it, he took it slow, letting his length slide against her folds.

A soft whimper left her at that slap, squirming beneath him before she bit down on her bottom lip. She ground back against him and gripped the comforter beneath her again. 

“Tell me you want me,” he demanded, continuing to tease against her grinds.

Those teasing touches had her whimper softly in need. “You, General Hux. Please. Kriff me.”

“You can do better than that…” he drawled, giving his digits a swirl inside of her.

Another moan left her lips as he teased her and she squirmed. Her voice was less a croon and more a whine. "Please, please, please, kriff me, General Hux. I've been so good for you. I'll keep being good. Please, I need…" she shivered, searching for the best words to entice him.

Taking away his hand he pressed his length against her, letting himself slip against her without filling her just yet. “Need?” He taunted. That was a word he definitely liked to hear. 

Another whine left her at that as she ground back against him. Looking over her shoulder towards him, her cheeks were dusted a little pink. “Need you, sir. Please, please,” she begged, the desire clear in her expression. 

At that he could hardly deny her. Though she was the one begging, he would likely say he was the one that _needed_ her if he were honest. A moan escaped him as he allowed himself to delve into her. She was welcoming and warm around his hardened length. It had his fingertips digging into her hips as he kept a slow yet firm pace. 

A soft gasp left her as her hands gripped the bed more tightly once again. Those slow hard thrusts had her moan and her eyes fluttered closed as she ground back against him. 

“Kriff you feel good,” he groaned, pulling her back as he thrust forward. He could only imagine how much of a sting their position added to the pleasure. 

As she was pulled back she gasped, the way his body collided into hers creating that sting in her rear but she didn’t care. Not with how good he felt inside of her. Nodding her head in agreement, she moaned softly before biting down lightly on her bottom lip with a whimper. She wanted more. 

Hux smiled at that nod, repeating the motion, growing more impatient as he lost himself to the feel of her. His uniform made his temperature rise, but he couldn’t stop, not when she felt so good.

“Kriff,” she gasped as she spread her legs a bit further apart, staying braced on the bed. Another moan left her lips, grateful for the pleasure his body brought hers even with the edge of pain.

Hux took the gasped word as a demand for more, gladly keeping his pace of need and abandon. His grasp tightened on her as his breath grew more ragged by the speed and strength of his motions. 

A louder moan left her lips as she ground back, rocking into his thrusts despite the sting of her rear with each impact. Her moans were getting louder and all she wanted was more. Her breathing getting gradually more ragged. 

“Such a good girl,” he praised, moaning with pleasure as he held that punitive pace.

As he kept going, her moans mixed with whimpers. Her body was slowly starting to tremble. The teasing helped her be even more reactive, and if he really wanted to hear her scream it wouldn’t take too much more. 

Hux leaned forward, seizing her breasts as he continued to slam into her. He dug his teeth into his lower lip, struggling as he fought to keep that pace.

The added sensation had her almost squirm a bit more. “General Hux,” she moaned, her voice strained, louder than she had wanted it to be as she moaned. 

“Hmm?” He didn’t trust himself to use words. She was growing louder, and he wanted more of it. Wanted to hear her scream for him.

“General Hux, please,” she nearly begged before another moan that was almost a cry of pleasure left her. She felt that release building and holding back was difficult. 

That begging was delicious. “Please what?” He tried to drawl, but even he couldn’t keep his voice steady. 

“Let me finish,” she begged, though even her begging was louder than usual. 

As much as he wanted to draw it out he knew he couldn’t. “Come for me,” he struggled, holding on as best he could.

Those three words had her trembling like a leaf. Her climax barrelled into her and a scream of pleasure left her as her inner walls tightened around his length. Her hands gripped the comforter in a white knuckled grip as she trembled. 

The sheer force of her inner walls collapsing around him pulled a sound between pain and pleasure from him. His hips gave jagged thrusts as he felt himself spill into her. Still he gave a few more thrusts, his thrusts firm but much slower in their delivery. Finally he stopped, holding her as he pressed himself against her. Her back flush against his chest as he caught his breath. 

Hux didn’t linger too long, pulling away to kick off his boots and strip down. Exhausted and aggravated by his day, he did the unthinkable. Piece by piece of his uniform met the floor, wanting - no, needing - to find his way back to his lover’s side. “Get under the sheets,” he demanded.

Rey was still a little dazed, small shivers of aftershocks rolling through her with the intensity of that release. Though when he said to move, she nodded her head and moved carefully to slide under the comforter and the sheets. On her stomach, she let out a soft sigh and looked at him with a blissed out expression. 

Brushing her cheek, he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Incapable of words, he simply leaned in to kiss her. 

That gentle kiss had her melt further as she kissed him back, a soft sigh leaving her. Words escaped her at the moment. All she did do was finish undoing the mess that was her hair and brush it back from her face. 

As she undid her hair, he watched her, his hand lazily resting on her hip. She was beautiful. In moments like these, he felt something different. On his ship, life had been simple. He had goals, worked towards them, and slowly worked to his ends. Rey had complicated that, as had Ren. Still, he didn’t dislike it. 

The way he looked at her had a faint blush fill her cheeks. It was almost like how Kylo looked at her sometimes. Leaning in, she claimed another gentle kiss and pressed close to him with a soft sigh. 

Hux kissed her back with ease. As he did, he let his fingers run through her locks. He inched closer to her, bringing the covers over them as he grew more demanding in the exchange.

She answered his demands easily, melting into his touch as she kissed him back. His fingers in her hair made shivers roll down her spine. 

He was lost to their kiss. So much he didn’t hear the sigh of the doors opening.

“I didn’t go too far did I?” He asked, brushing her bottom gently.

“No,” she murmured quietly, missing the same sound he had. “I’m alright...just going to be sore for awhile,” she explained with a gentle smile, her fingers stroking his jaw. 

Hux rolled her over to pin her as he claimed her lips again. “I can live with that,” he smirked, a bit of laughter to his statement. 

The feeling of her rear against the bed had her gasp before she nipped at his bottom lip with a bit of a laugh, her fingers brushing through his ginger locks. “I’m sure you can...it’s not you that’s sore,” she countered with cheek. 

“But what a sight...arfgh…” his sentence was interrupted by a groan of pain as the burning blade struck true through his shoulder. He could hear the hum of its blade as it thrummed through flesh and bone. 

That groan and the person that she could see right over his shoulder made her see red. No. She almost lost this man three times already and she wasn’t going to chance it again. Rage thrummed through her as powerfully as the crystal in her saber. With a simple hand gesture she threw the man backwards against the wall. Her eyes yellowing with the power of it all.

Carefully, she shifted the general off of her and kept the sheet wrapped around her as she held the assassin to the wall. This time she heard the door open as another would-be assassin came through the door. That one didn’t have a chance to do anything though. A snarl of a sound came from the young woman as her other hand reached out but instead of being thrown back, the crack of Force lightning left her and she held it on them. 

On the bed, Hux used the pillowcase to cover his wound. He watched as Rey handled the situation. He wondered if he was hallucinating or if she’d actually thrown lightning from her fingers.

The assassin she held against the wall looked stricken, staring at what she was doing to the other would-be assassin. Once he stopped making any sounds, she dropped him and got out of the bed, pulling on her basics and her dress as she quickly keyed in an alert to get a medical droid and guards. 

She wasted no time, still holding that one assassin to the wall and her eyes snapped up this. “A med droid will be here in a moment, General Hux,” she said, her voice sharper than usual. She nearly buzzed with power and anger as her mind delved into that man’s mind, searching brutally for any answers that she clearly missed from the first one. 

“Good work,” he praised, refusing to show weakness despite the blood coating his back and seeped through the sheets. It smelled like copper, aggravating his nostrils. “Keep the guards outside the door,” he added as a precaution. “Use my cylinders to have every other name on that list guarded.” 

Listening to him, she gave a nod of her head before she collided the man’s head against the wall to knock him out. She watched as he crumbled to the floor and she wished she had more than just this dress. 

She walked to the door, keeping the guards outside as the med droid came in to tend to him. Using his cylinders, she spoke with the guards and sent out alerts to have all of those names checked on and guarded. 

“There are three other assassins in the building. Your security is lacking and if a member of the Order is eliminated on your watch, you and your employers will pay for the lapse in control,” she snapped, her voice firm. 

There was pride in the general’s eyes as he watched her work. A nice distraction from the prodding and stinging from the medical droid tending to his wound. The man found himself grinding his teeth to avoid expressing his discomfort. 

Once she had the guards secured outside of their door, she strode back into the room. She’d have the scorched assailant taken away in a minute along with the unconscious one. But she looked at her hands carefully. 

Hux noticed the way she eyed her hands. “I wasn’t seeing things then,” he managed with only a few pauses to hold back a sound of pain. No, he wouldn’t give a living person the satisfaction. 

“No, sir,” she said just loud enough for that to carry. She’d read about different Force abilities but she’d never been trained to do anything like that. 

“You did good, that’s all that matters,” he assured her. 

Looking back at him, she paused for just a moment before she crossed over and leaned down to kiss him. It was careful and gentle, even as she pulled away. “...Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said with a nod. “They missed my vital organs,” he assured. There was that at least. “You okay?” He asked. He wasn’t sure if what she’d done hurt or done anything to her. It left him with so many questions, but even in front of a droid he’d refrain. 

Was she fine? Her body felt strange, her ass was still sore, and it felt like there was a hum of power through her body. Checking her hands again she nodded. "I'm alright."

“When the droid’s done, I wouldn’t say no to help dressing.” He would want to personally check on the ongoings. 

“Yes, sir. Of course,” she answered easily. If she had her uniform she’d feel more secure, but she could clearly still work with the dress she had on.


	80. Summons

After their return, the commander had plans to run through the events of the general’s and his apprentice’s night. At least the other man hadn’t died, though there would always be a part of him deep down that would think his demise would make things easier. A similar voice to that reminding him that he’d eventually be his masters end. Though that was the way for the sith, he knew when it came to Armitage it was more complicated. Resentment and jealousy were hard to overcome. Rey was the only reason he managed to nearly silence those parts of his mind, until he had read her report.

Pacing the training room he’d reserved for their session, he tried to keep calm. It took everything for him not to take it out on a practice droid, but he had stopped the report from leaving their network, which kept him somewhat calm.

It was nerve wracking not knowing what had happened when she was with Armitage. She was back in training gear and had her hair braided back from her face. It was past her shoulders now and she was hesitant to cut it. 

Seeing her other lover, she met his gaze as she strode into the room. "Cred for your thoughts?"

“I read your report,” he said sharply, stopping in his steps. “Who knows?” 

"The general and I'm sure the guards were confused by the scorched body but they didn't see a thing," she answered easily before she lifted a brow. "I'm guessing that this isn't normal for a Force user?"

“Not since Darth Sidious, no,” he tried not to bite into the words. He would have a chat with the general. After the session. “We cannot have this get out. I’ll handle Armitage.”

Darth Sidious. The Emperor. She visibly paled just a little bit. "...But shouldn't that be a good thing? Proof that your apprentice is strong?" 

“Strong enough to be a threat to the Supreme Leader,” he countered. If he knew anything about his master, it was that he wouldn’t suffer anything that would jeopardize his position, or worse, delegitimize it. “It could create a false impression that you are more than just some scavenger from Jakku.”

A chill rolled through her at that. Would he really think that she could dethrone him? She was only twenty years old. Barely. But at his wording about her last she let her eyes meet his again. "...That's not possible….right? I've never read anything about the Emperor having any children."

“Does it matter?” He asked. “Do you think Hope is a tangible and quantifiable thing? Yet rebellions and terrorists build entire platforms on it.” 

Even he knew this couldn’t bode well. “What’s your charge’s schedule like today?” He needed reassurance that Hux was busying himself on his actual work not getting ideas. 

“...Hope isn’t a tangible thing but how daft would anyone have to be to believe that the Emperor wouldn’t have claimed and used any children or heirs to further his own reach and gains?” She asked with a bit of disbelief before she drew her data pad out of the inside pocket of her jacket. 

Opening up the general’s schedule, she looked it over. “Checking that the repairs have held on the ship, taking care of reports from the other officials that were on Canto Bight, there are reports from the training school he has to go over,” she murmured and scrolled through his calendar until a new alert popped across the screen. “He just got summoned to speak with the Supreme Leader…”

No sooner did she speak the last part he was at her side. That was a meeting he had to interrupt. He scanned the information and was off in a flurry of robes. Even with a brisk pace and every lift at his disposal, he doubted he could properly intercept the man. Too much distance, too many obstacles, but he had to try. 

Rey cursed under her breath but darted after her Master. This concerned her and she could keep pace with him well enough at this point. No one stayed in their way. People even dove out of their path, but there was far too much distance between them and the general. Unless the general got delayed by something they were not going to reach him in time to intercept him. 

The commander could feel his masters presence down the hall. It had him slow and kept his mind in line. Fear of giving his knowledge away, of attracting attention to their presence. 

The brunette stopped in her tracks and schooled her mind a bit more. All she thought about was her duties, her training regime, not letting her thoughts slip anywhere else as she looked down the hall. Hux was already in there, she could feel it. 

“Now we wait,” he sighed, wanting nothing more than to destroy something.

“...Can we wait elsewhere? Training drills...I should do training drills,” she murmured, a bit of fear coiling through her. 

Ren shook his head. “He’ll be done before we make it to the training room.”

Kriff. She nodded her head and leaned against the wall, keeping her mind as clear as possible. 

As time passed, Ren was aware of every breath he took, of the beats of his heart in his chest. It felt excruciating. At his side his hand was a fist, the leather covering it creaking. 

Part of her wanted to help him calm down, but she was trying to keep her own thoughts calm. Taking in a slow breath, she closed her eyes and focused. All of her focus was on her breathing, keeping it even. 

When Hux emerged from the conference room he’d been in, he seemed in high spirits. One arm was tucked under his coat, concealing his microsutured shoulder beneath. With his gaze on his datapad, he never had a chance to notice Ren on him.

“You fool,” the commander hissed, not even bothering to ask. He’d merely plucked the information from his mind.

“Unhand me,” Hux struggled against the man, but even if he wanted to, he couldn’t push the other man off.

“Master Ren,” Rey said firmly as she moved forward, trying to make sure he didn’t overreact. “...Somewhere private to talk?” She offered as she glanced up and down the hall. 

It took every ounce of the man’s will to release his fingers from digging into the ginger’s harmed shoulder. His jaw was tight as he did so. 

Hux took a moment to readjust his coat and control his features despite the ebb of pain that escaped his shoulder and pulsed through his arm and chest. “Honestly, the both of you are being rather odd."

“...I would have thought so before talking to Master Ren,” she said carefully before she looked to one of the conference rooms that was across the hall. “This is a conversation that I think should happen sooner rather than later so…”

Stepping across the hall she keyed in one of the codes for the door to open. No one was scheduled for this room for awhile, if at all, and she looked back at both of them and gestured into the room. Now she needed to find out just how much trouble whatever Hux told the Supreme Leader had gotten them into. 

Despite his annoyance, the general walked into the room, refusing to lose the pep in his step. Once the doors closed he looked at the pair. 

“I was on my way to find the both of you. The Supreme Leader is pleased by our handling of Canto Bight…”

“Let me guess, we’re all invited.” 

“Yes, Ren, we are,” he motioned between himself and Rey. “Though I suppose you’re welcome to join... being favorite and all…”

A tendril of fear sparked through her at that after what Kylo had told her. She flexed her hands in their gloves, letting out a slow breath. “...Kriff. Did the Supreme Leader seem...more interested in the abilities I exhibited on Canto Bight, sir?”

Ren had to hold back, he was livid, but the deck was stacked. They had to make do with it. “Of course he is, it’s not an ability all have a...disposition for,” he filled in for Hux. No, it was best to keep the other in the dark, to keep his spirits. 

“Honestly Ren, I’m not sure what you’re frustrated about today, figure it out before our flight, or you can stay here.”

Looking over at the commander, she lifted a brow and let herself reach down that connection between them. _Shouldn’t we tell the General? This...this can’t go well._

 _And alert the Supreme Leader? No, we have to keep him blissfully ignorant._ as frustrating as it was.

“I’ll go do that,” he said with a shrug. “You still have training.” His attention was on Rey. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll meet you back in the training room. I’ll make sure to meet my duties,” she said quietly. Looking back to the general, she took in a slow breath. “When do we meet with the Supreme Leader?”

“We shuttle out at 1800.”

“We’ll be there,” Ren said, before beckoning Rey to follow. 

All she could feel was a sense of dread in her stomach as she nodded her head to the general and moved to follow Kylo. Rolling her shoulders back, she straightened her posture, forcing herself to look more self assured than she felt. 

Ren seethed all the way to the training room. When they reached it, he gripped his sword and let it hum to life.

“I would ask if you’ve begun having the sight, but the general’s shoulder is answer enough.”

No sooner did he speak he began on the offensive, striking hard and fast.

As soon as he moved, she dodged and drew her saber, igniting it with narrowed eyes as she moved. “Was distracted,” she snapped as she dove into the fight. 

“You react, you don’t anticipate,” he accused, deflecting her counters as if he saw them before they landed. 

She disagreed. She couldn’t anticipate something when she was distracted by one of her lovers. Now? Her movements were more fluid, dodging or deflecting his attacks as if she was able to read him without relying on their connection. 

Better. It was better, but not enough. Not for what was coming. Still he pushed the thoughts aside, doubling his assault on her, to push her limits. 

Not just relying on her abilities with the saber, she shoved him back with a Force push before diving right back in. She didn’t have all of the abilities that her teacher did, but she was starting to get a sense of where he was going to be before he moved that had nothing to do with his thoughts. 

Regaining his steps he reached forward to freeze her in place. 

That freezing vise had her wince as she attempted to squirm, though her muscles were stiff and it was hard to move. 

“If you can’t fight me off, what chance do you have?” He sneered, stepping closer, his sword ready to strike at any moment.

She couldn’t move, couldn’t get herself to break out of his hold. But she had other things she could do. That fear and that anger at being contained so easily had her focus. Like she did when she had tried to escape, she let out a scream that was filled with Force power that could send him back and potentially cause damage as well. 

Ren staggered, losing his hold as he tried to shield himself from that scream. 

As he staggered, she moved quickly as soon as he lost his hold, swinging her saber. She knew that if he didn’t dodge she could stop before causing any major harm, but she wasn’t going to hold back. 

His blade met hers, as his gaze found her own. The meeting of their sabers sparked between them.

“Good,” his voice was hoarse through the praise before he shoved her back. “Again.”

Sliding back she spun her blade and activated the second side of it with a nod of her head. “Yes, sir,” she said tensely before diving right back in on the offensive this time. 

Ren gave his sword a spin and parried her hits. He could see them beforehand, lifting his sword before she finished the motion.

The Sight that he had was infuriating, but it made her more fierce in her fighting. Passion drove her to fight harder, to succeed. It wasn’t impulse, but she was attempting to rely on instinctual fighting he had helped teach her. 

“You can learn it,” he managed through their exchanged blows.

“But how quickly could I pick it up?” She countered as she continued to keep pace with him. 

Ren chuckled as he struck harder at her. “You’re a quicker study when you don’t overthink,” he reminded her. She’d shown potential before she’d been captured.

Rey took that slightly to heart, attempting to just go with the flow. If she didn’t overthink this, she might be able to just do it, like with the lightning. Rather than take the brunt of that harder strike, she dodged. 

With every strike she seemed to have a more fluid reaction. Dodging and riposting, though whether it was the sight or the bond he couldn’t tell. There was only so many ways to test her. As much as he hated going towards his years of Jedi training, it was a good way to see if she was assimilating a new power.

“Let’s try something...different.”

Stopping her movements, she gave a slight nod of her head. “Yes, Master Ren.” 

With his blade disengaged and back at his hip he summoned a small ball looking droid and a strip of fabric to blindfold her.

“Tie this over your eyes,” he handed the strip.

Disengaging her blade she took the fabric and tied it over her eyes carefully. She made sure she couldn’t see anything and let out a slow breath. 

“Engage your weapon,” he demanded, allowing her to do so before engaging the droid.

Rey did as she was told, engaging both sides and letting herself relax. She knew what they were going to do, though part of her hated it. Feeling the Force without sight was not something she was good at. 

“Reach out,” he ordered.

Nodding her head, she allowed herself to reach out with the Force, sensing the droid and her master in the room. Her breathing stayed even and she relaxed her muscles. Rey could sense the droid slowly circling her but she kept herself from going after it. This was to see if she could actually train this ability. 

Right before the droid fired she was able to deflect the bolt, but not at the droid. It was a step in the right direction though. 

Ren followed from a distance, silently monitoring, holding a barrier between himself and his apprentice. She had to do this on her own. He believed she could. 

Rey didn’t even attempt to reach out to Kylo, staying focused on her own feelings and her connection with the Force. She barely responded in time to the next bolt, still not focused enough to deflect the bolt back at the droid, but she was at least able to respond enough to keep herself from being hit for now. 

From a distance he watched, keeping a close eye while following the motions. He knew she wouldn’t be killed in the process, so he merely kept away in watch, refusing to get in the way.

“Focus,” he demanded.

Resisting the urge to curse, she let a bit more of that anger course through her with her focus. It heightened her awareness, narrowing it further with her determination. It only took three more bursts from the droid before she deflected it directly into where the droid was. 

As the droid fell to the ground he nodded. “Better.”

Taking in a slow breath she nodded her head, leaving the blindfold on since he hadn’t said to take it off. 

As she seemed to brace herself for more, he summoned a couple more droids, testing her abilities further.

Rey took in slow deep breaths and moved more on how the Force guided her rather than trying to anticipate it herself. She didn’t think, just acted, as she moved to deflect the bolts. At first she deflected the bolts back at the first two droids. The last two? The bolts were deflected at the opposing droid. 

He had her repeat the training, putting her against a number of droids. He didn’t expect her to learn in a day, years of experience, but anything to give her an edge. 

There were times she slipped up, getting nicked by a few of the bolts, but the fact she wasn’t thinking and just feeling was helping her. 

Watching her was frustrating. Not because she was horrible at it, but because it was practically useless so late in the game. He’d never had an apprentice. Hardly felt like a master himself, and in a single cycle it could all come undone. 

“That’s enough for today.”

Those feelings, she could feel them. Those feelings of frustration and maybe desperation. She disengaged the saber and reattached it to her waist before she untied the blindfold and looked over at him. Rey didn’t want to say she felt afraid, she was pretty sure he could feel it. 

Fear was a feeling they shared, though he seldom let it show as anything other than anger. “Use it. Twist it. You do what you have to.” He met her gaze as he imparted his final wisdom. 

Rey nodded her head at that but crossed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a firm kiss, one that bordered on that mild desperation. 

Her lips were like air. Gripping her hair he met her kiss with a deep need, his tongue delving to beckon hers.

She wouldn't dare to deny him now. She gripped the front of his cloak and held him close as her tongue tangled with his. 

There was an urgency as he touched her, nudging her towards the wall. He couldn’t be bothered with stripping either of them. His hand found its way to her core, beneath the layers of her clothes.

A gasp left her before she nipped at his bottom lip. Her hand found its way into his hair as her back hit the wall. Her breathing was uneven but she kissed him again after getting a fuller breath.

Once he felt her slick enough, he pried enough at both of their attires to be able to press himself to that delicious heat. A groan escaped him as his sensitive skin slid against the slick warmth of her inner walls. 

As soon as he thrust inside of her, she gasped, hitching one leg around his hips to pull him in closer with a moan. All she wanted was more. She didn’t care that they were in this training room again. 

His lips parted to take a breath, his body blazing from desire. She felt amazing like this. It had him lifting her up, pressing her more firmly against that wall. 

“Kylo,” she gasped, her hand tightening in his hair as she ground her hips into him. Both legs loosely wrapped around his hips as she pressed back into the wall. 

Unable to make any coherent sounds, he merely groaned. It was easier to just sound his pleasure and lose himself in the feel of her. 

A whimper of desire, longing, and pleasure left her as he continued filling her over and over again. She might be late to whatever was next on her agenda but she didn’t care. Not when this could go so poorly in just a few hours. 

Though he spoke no words, his entire body seemed to scream a single statement with every thrust. _Mine,_ it called and demanded her over and over.

Rey didn’t fight that feeling this time, not in the least. It was something her body answered, echoing the sentiment. He was hers. She was his. It was simple. So very simple. Fighting it for so long had been foolish. 

Feeling that response, he was lost to her. Their surroundings, all of it, it faded. Beyond their bodies, there was nothing. Breathless he claimed her lips. It wouldn’t be much longer that he would fall apart. 

His pleasure fed into hers and had her nearly trembling. She gasped and kissed him back. It was filled with passion and that desperation and pleasure. Grinding back into him with that intense drive for more, to be as close as she could, it didn’t take her long before her inner walls tightened around him as she cried out his name. 

Her orgasm triggered his own, milking his seed as he spilled into her. His pleasure echoed through the room, it rang in his ears and coursed through his veins. 

Rey trembled there in his arms and kissed along his jaw, his forehead, and anywhere she could reach. Her fingers stayed tangled in his dark locks and she tried to catch her breath. 

He touched her cheeks, smoothed her hair that was a mess from their antics. He peppered her in kisses, waiting a moment longer before slipping his soft length out of her. 

Staying in his arms for the moment, she managed to catch her breath and rest her forehead against his. There was that rare bit of vulnerability in her. She was scared. After satisfying that _need_ to be closer, she was terrified of what would happen at that meeting. 

Cupping her cheeks, he held her gaze. He could taste her fear. “One thing at a time.” It wasn’t the reassurance she needed, but even he wasn’t sure of what would come.

She gave a slight nod of her head and kissed him gently. That softer emotion came through their bond again, the word she still refused to say for fear he wouldn’t say it back. “Alright,” she breathed quietly before she slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist so she could straighten her uniform. She’d have to go clean up before they went to see the Supreme Leader. 

Ren shrugged at that feeling. Not for lack of it towards the brunette, but the fear of giving into it so blatantly. Especially now. “Go keep Armitage busy,” he offered instead, adjusting his attire and picking his gloves off the floor. 

“I’ll ask to use his fresher,” she said simply as she refastened her pants closed and straightened her uniform. Looking up at him, she focused on his face for a bit longer before brushing a kiss to his jaw and swiftly moving to leave. Lingering had the risk of her getting distracted by him again or by letting her emotions get the better of her. 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” The feel of her fingers lingered on his skin. He hated to part with her, but he needed to clear his mind, to figure things out before their meeting.

Rey was sure that he would. She needed to clean up and try to clear her head. The fact that the Supreme Leader wanted to talk to her now could not be good. She didn’t care what the general thought, and not telling him her own worries about it was going to be difficult. 

Once she got back to their part of the ship, she knocked on his door, straightening her hair so it wasn’t a mess as much as possible. 

“Come in,” the general called from where he sat at the table in his quarters, reviewing the latest updates on his datapad.

Stepping inside, she waited till the door closed to actually let down her hair, ruffling it out. “General Hux. Would you mind if I cleaned up in your fresher?”

It was a common enough request and besides, he’d likely want her to look her best for this trip to the Supreme Leader. 

He nodded. “Wouldn’t want you disheveled at our meeting,” he said looking her over. 

Pausing for a moment, she looked back at the general before she strode over and placed a kiss to his jaw. “Thank you,” she said simply before drawing a uniform of hers out of his closet before going to the adjoining room.

Reaching out with the Force, she started the water and disappeared inside. 

Hux touched the place her lips brushed his cheek. For a moment he merely let her clean up. At least allow her to get the commander off her skin along with whatever training she managed.

Leaning in the doorway he watched as she washed, enjoying the sight. 

The water was refreshing and warm and she had already finished cleaning up her body by the time the general was in the doorway. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced over her shoulder as she lathered her hair. A faint smile started to curve her lips as she looked him over once before returning to calming her thoughts there in the fresher. 

Oh that look made him drop a “cheeky minx,” under his breath. For a while he toyed with the idea of joining her.

Holding back a laugh she rinsed out her hair and used another hair serum to work through her hair, enjoying the hot water. “Do we have anything else planned before the meeting?” She couldn’t help but ask as she glanced back at him over her shoulder. 

“There’s always something,” he responded honestly. “Though given the circumstances…” he was still obviously giddy by their summons.

“Given the circumstances we should be our best for our meeting?”

He nodded. “Of course,” he agreed. Wouldn’t help to make a mess of her.

A soft sigh left her lips as she rinsed out that as well and stepped out, pulling a towel to herself to dry off. “Then I’ll attempt to not be distracting.”

He made a sound and returned to his quarters. There would always be later. Hopefully as some form of celebration for what he was certain would be a rise in ranks for all of them. Of course he did his best not to bring his hopes up.

Drying off, she braided back her hair and pulled in a pair of basics and a new set of wraps before she pulled on a fresh uniform. She was back to looking neat and put together, but all she really wanted to do was go scream into the void. Not an option. If he was canceling other things on his schedule in favor of this summons...she’d have some more time to prepare. 

“I know the Supreme Leader can be...intimidating,” he said, remembering their last meeting. “You’ve done nothing wrong. This isn’t bad exposure. Though now I suppose you’ll have to keep proving yourself more.” 

Part of her wanted to argue against that, but she remembered what Kylo had said and she glanced back to Armitage. “...Intimidating is one word for him,” she agreed. Terrifying was another. 

“You have more discipline than Ren, honestly... I just hope he doesn’t feel the need to take another apprentice,” he muttered the last part. He would miss her. “Of course it would be a great honor,” he added. 

The mere idea of that...That could be how he’d do it, wouldn’t it? Use it as a ruse to draw her away to “train” her and then...Holding back a shudder she kept her expression calm as she shook her head. “I’d much rather stay here on the _Finalizer_ with you and the commander.” 

“I want nothing more... You’ve shown growth under my tutelage, surely that’s worth something,” he boasted happily. He hoped Snoke would see that she thrived at his side.

A bit of a smile curved her lips, feeling just a little cheeky. “Just your tutelage, General Hux?”

“Ren has his uses here and there,” he noted. “But I pushed you."

“You did. In more ways than one,” she chuckled slightly as she took a seat in his quarters. 

Hux watched her. “I don’t praise lightly,” he began. It was clear in his gaze the pride he held for her.

Rey smiled just a little bit more. “I’m aware that you don’t.” 

“You’ve done well,” he assured her. He figured she was merely having those jitters. This was all new to some extent. “Take care of our shuttle arrangements? You know how I like things,” he offered. If anyone could ensure their flight was to his liking, it was Rey.

The praise helped a little bit but she still felt that apprehension. Hopefully, things went better than she feared. “I’ll handle it,” she said smoothly as she drew out her data pad and started to get the bare basics done before she’d head down to the hangar. 

He nodded, returning his attention to his tablet. There were sheets to go over, protocols to update to prevent further sabotage.

She did as much work as she could just on the datapad before she got up to go down to the hangar. Both of her lovers were busy and she could feel that nervousness starting to thrum through her like an electric current again.


	81. Scrutiny

The shuttle ride to the Supreme Leader’s ship, the _Supremacy_ had gone smoothly enough. There were no delays in their departure, no Rebels to attempt to ruin it. They were going to his throne room rather than to his quarters and Rey could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she moved to step onto the lift with both of them. 

Hux was first to enter, sliding his cylinder in the slot for access, the pair following behind him. Ren was usually somber in such settings, but he seemed more so. Even with his helmet he could sense it in the way the small ginger hairs on the back of his neck rose. 

Ren kept to himself, though he used the comfort of his mask to glance at the woman with them. 

Rey stood stiff, glancing at Kylo. She wished that mask were off so she could see his face, but she was carefully trying to block that bond between them. She knew, from her senses in the Force alone, that most of the Supreme Leader’s elite guards were there. This was bad. 

It pained him to see her like this. Of course he knew what awaited them and yet there was a stillness in him. A knowledge he was familiar with. Bringing her gaze on him by her chin he looked at her. 

“This isn’t the end,” he promised, his voice held an assurance to it even the modulation couldn’t have created. 

Letting out a slow breath, she gave a nod of her head and leaned into that touch, her gaze still on where his eyes were under the mask. “Better not be,” she said simply with the ghost of a smile. 

Hux looked between his partners. Perhaps he wasn’t the most empathetic person in the galaxy, but there were some things he wasn’t completely oblivious to. This end of the world exchange between them definitely jarred with his mood. Had he missed something? It nagged at him. Coiled in his gut like a vexis. It had the arm tucked under his coat linger near his blaster.

Rey sensed the slight shift in the general, but she didn't say a thing. Part of her wanted to kiss them both, but instead she simply let her hands brush both of theirs before she straightened her posture. She held her head high and cleared her mind like she did when she meditated. 

When the doors opened, they were mere steps from the throne room. Though Ren had meant to take the lead, Hux beat him to it. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t question it, merely using the other man as a shield for his own thoughts.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux gave a deep bow. Even he was put off by the guards, but he supposed one could never be too careful these days. “You honor us with your summon.” 

Letting Hux take point, she kept her own mind as shielded as possible as she followed him in and bowed in greeting, not saying a word. It was fitting, after all, the last time he saw her he had called her nothing more than a play thing. 

Ren was quick to fall in line. “Master,” he bowed in turn. 

The Supreme Leader glanced between the three. The silence from the girl almost making him smile, though it wasn’t a friendly expression. 

“I felt it was appropriate to do so considering the girl’s sudden...manifestation,” Snoke drawled and gestured for them to draw a bit closer. 

All of the guards were watching the three of them. There was a lazy alertness to the guards, not actively about to try and do anything but it was clear that one wrong move and they would be on them in an instant. 

“My apprentice shows potential for greatness."

“And a deep loyalty to the First Order,” Hux added, prideful as ever.

“Is it loyalty to the Order or is it loyalty to the two of you?” Snoke asked as he looked at the girl, bracing on the arms of his throne to lean forward and look down at them. “And that ability means I need to see where this desert rat actually came from…”

That didn’t actually reassure Rey in the least. She glanced up at the Supreme Leader, keeping her posture straight. “...My loyalty is to the First Order, Supreme Leader.”

Hux didn’t appreciate the implication. Not after her time out on her own. He had given her ample rope to hang herself with so to speak, and at every turn she had shown initiative. Who cared where she hailed from, she had earned her place, as much as he had.

“I’ve seen into her mind, there is nothing to suggest she is anything but what she is.” 

Ren had had glimpses of her past, had seen the etchings on her walls when he'd visited Jakku. A lost girl, abandoned. That's what she'd been when she'd come on his radar, when he'd begun to hunt her, only for Armitage to succeed. He would never forget that first night they'd shared her. 

Snoke looked right at Ren with that slight smile. “Then clearly you missed something, my apprentice. Those abilities are not common among Dark Side users without being taught. Unless you’re saying you taught her?”

He knew the answer. Just as Ren also knew. 

“Of course, master,” he spoke, ever the dutiful apprentice.

Hux was out of his depth for this conversation. “The abilities are used in the name of the First Order…” he reminded the room. Birth wasn’t something he saw as telling of where one would end in life. The First Order had allowed him growth, his family had not.

The Supreme Leader gave his attention to Hux for just a moment. “They are. Which could be a problem if others start to think what I have,” he said firmly before he looked at the girl. 

Despite the thundering in her chest, Rey kept her expression composed. She didn’t dare to try to argue or make a case. The Supreme Leader was going to do what he wanted. 

Before she could do anything more, she was lifted off the ground and she could _feel_ the Supreme Leader prying into her mind. It wasn’t gentle in the least. There was no calm melding of minds, no careful search through the cracks in her defense. It was a savage clawing through her grey matter that made her scream. She could hear his voice whispering through her mind as he searched and saw the flashes of her own memory and knowledge zipping by. 

Seeing her up there, feeling her pain, it was hard on the commander. He steeled himself to it, braced himself. There was an acceptance he let flow from him as images came through the bond. Deeply buried the image of her parents, their escape, the empty promises he knew all too well. That same weakness his parents had shown, though hers had been even more cowardly.

Hux had his fingers within reach of his blaster, but even he knew it would be useless if things went south. Where he could be cruel with Ren, he knew better than to speak out of turn here. They were outnumbered, and clearly even with both force users, no match.

Her parents promising to come back and never managing it, her crying as a child on Jakku... He dug further back to get a clearer look at her parents faces. Rey had never once seen the emperor's face, but to Snoke and possibly even the commander, her father's face looked like a younger version of Emperor Palpatine. It couldn't be denied as the Supreme Leader let the girl drop to the ground 

She took in deep breathes, her head feeling like it was about to split open. The pain fueled her anger, but she didn't say a word, not yet. 

"Ah. Her skills with the Force make sense now…" Snoke drawled. 

Ren released his mask and settled it under his arm. “I understand, Supreme Leader,” he spoke calmly. There was a stillness to him that only occurred at turning points. Like when he’d destroyed the cave his master had taken him to. His hand reached for his saber. 

Rey pushed herself up onto her knees, gritting her teeth as she glared up at the Supreme Leader, not saying a word as she felt a tug at her waist. 

Her saber flew into Snoke’s hand and he set it down next to him on his throne as he looked at her. “...Such fire in her, Kylo Ren. I can see why you were determined to keep her and train her. Her presence would usurp our influence over the galaxy,” he drawled as he held her on her knees, spinning the brunette around so she faced her Master. 

Her eyes met his, staring up at him as she struggled in that body bind that the Supreme Leader held her in. She’d get out of this. She could break this. 

“Foolish girl. You were trained, but not that well. You haven’t had years of training. You will stay exactly where I want you,” he stated firmly, looking to his apprentice to see just how resolved he was while the girl continued to struggle. 

Ren looked at his apprentice before him. He knew what was expected of him. In his mind he could see himself cutting her down. 

From his position, Armitage remained stoic. Could Ren truly go through with it? Death had never bothered him, and yet he felt the only reason he got away with flinching, was that all the attention was set on the pair before him.

Rey couldn’t believe they were here. He wouldn’t do it. He couldn’t, could he? Before she could even attempt to reach to Kylo, she winced as she felt _his_ presence in her mind again. 

“Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child. He ignites it, and kills his true enemy!” Snoke boasted with a vicious grin as he leaned forward to watch. 

Though Kylo’s saber did ignite, so did hers, the blade twisting in the distance as he did with his own. Where his own met nothing but air, the length of red on the throne tore through the deformity of a man clad in gold.

At the same time, a blaster bolt from behind Rey found its mark. Confused, Hux looked around at the red clad guards closing in. 

Lifting her hand, Rey pulled her saber to herself and caught it as she stood up, his hold on her gone as he fell to pieces. She ignited both sides and spun it in her hand as she glared at the guards around her, moving into action. 

As Rey and the commander seemed to easily fall into a dance of swinging blades and nimble footing, Hux cursed as he stayed out of the way, providing the occasional cover fire when an opening occurred for him to do so.

Everything seemed to go slow and fast at the same time. Ren could feel her while anticipating every strike towards them. 

_Strike to head. Strike to shoulder. Feint a calf, strike to head._

It was clear, every motion coming forth, both towards himself and her. He let it flow through them, reacting on instinct. Parrying and meeting blows.

Back to back, they moved as one to dodge and attack, to rend through armor and set them off balance. When they were getting too close to the dueling pair, she used the Force to shove the guards further away before striking another one down without a thought. 

It felt like the fight was going on forever while moving far too quickly. She could sense when the general was about to shoot and always made sure she was out of the way, though she did have a few slices from various weapons from the guards along her arms. Ren had garnered a few himself between factoring Hux’s attempts to help in the equation, while protecting Rey. If she fell after this, all of the effort would have been in vain, and he refused to lose anymore.

When the room finally stood still, the trio in the room the last left standing. For a moment, it was as though time had ceased to exist within the chamber. Death surrounded them on a canvas of decadence and show. In the end, that was all Snoke was, a puppeteer in a theater. The thick curtain behind the high seat was torn, beyond the bodies strewn across the floor and the platform, markings and hissing mechanics exposed were obvious reminders.

“The Supreme Leader is... dead.”

There was an incredulity to General Hux’s tone. Though he stood tall despite his injury, he gazed on the room. Carnage, death, he was used to all of it, and yet this had been different. There were orders, there was a hierarchy, and now, everything that had meant something, everything he had worked for, it seemed almost irrelevant. Of course he had longed to kill Snoke, it was one name among many that had been cause for bloodlust, but now?

Ren just wanted to laugh. General Obvious seemed a more appropriate name, though he made no such remark. 

While Ren wanted to laugh, a small burst of laughter actually did come from Rey as she disengaged her saber. Blood ran down her arm but she stood tall as she looked around the room. This was...madness. But the fact he had made the decision to kill her meant…

Shock at the realization almost kept her laughing, a little shaky on her feet. That fight was harder than she would have guessed, but she hadn’t over thought it. She just moved like Kylo had been teaching her. 

Looking over at Kylo though, she took steps over to him and took his hand. He’d killed his Master for her, for them. 

Ren kept her hand, placing it over his heart. “Seems I should have been pushing you harder."

Hux couldn’t help the pang of jealousy watching them share a moment. They didn’t need him. Not really. His gaze flitted to the throne. One of them would have to ascend…

“Why so this would have happened sooner?” She asked with a shake of her head, but she kept her hand there for a moment, feeling his heartbeat echo her own before she looked over at the general. “Are you alright?” 

Hux hadn’t expected to have a question thrown his way. “Just...making sure he’s dead,” he looked at the Supreme Leader’s body, giving a nudge with his foot that had half of the man fall over with a rather visceral thud.

Ren looked at the general for a moment. “You really think you should be the new Supreme Leader,” he demanded. 

“At least I wouldn’t be destroying everything because I had a bad day.”

“Killing everyone won’t leave you much to lead.”

“There’s a difference between a desire and an impulse.”

“Are the both of you _really_ going to argue about this?” She asked with a raised brow as she slowly drew away from Kylo and moved up those steps to glance at that throne, thinking to herself. 

There was a precedence for different kinds of leadership. The Sith had led any number of ways and while they weren’t Sith, they were something new and perhaps something else needed to happen. 

“It’s not really an argument…” Hux muttered. Ren was unfit, but then he watched her draw closer. “Unless you’re thinking you have a claim. Snoke might have been a paranoid sycophant…”

“Armitage, stop talking for a moment,” Ren gritted. He was trying to see what exactly she was thinking.

The three of them each had something they were good at. Separate? There were flaws in it all. Kylo was impulsive and had a temper, not that she minded it, she made sure to add because she could feel him there. Hux was blood thirsty in a way that would scare most that got a glimpse into what he wanted. She didn’t have nearly enough training or experience to lead. But together?

Kylo had battle tactics, leadership experience, the ability to train other Force sensitives they could command, and one of the most feared “units” in the known galaxy. Hux knew how to play the political game and get exactly what he needed out of it. He was brilliant and meticulous. The only thing she could think of for herself was the family name, if she dared to claim it, that could weave it all together. 

“A triumvirate...” 

It wasn’t unheard of. He’d heard the stories of Darth Traya and her apprentices. 

Hux watched between the two of them. He wasn’t well versed in Sith lore, but he did understand the word. “I suppose we do share quite a bit..."

“We do. And neither of you will listen to the other completely, which would undermine the other’s authority if only one of you took over,” she stated simply. 

“I can live with such an arrangement,” Ren agreed. 

“I suppose it would be…acceptable.” It obviously took an effort for Armitage to give up sole power. 

Closing the distance between herself and the general, she placed a kiss to his jaw. “...It should help avoid a schism in the Order as well,” she added. That was something they had to avoid. 

He looked down at her, slipping his good arm around her to pull her closer. “Guess we’ll have to figure out a different throne situation,” he gave the seat a last look. 

“We’ll have to worry about not having the entire First Order collapse.”

Hux merely looked at Ren. “Just choke who I tell you to, and that shouldn’t be a problem,” he responded with a shrug. 

Rolling her eyes slightly she smiled slightly. “You play so nice together some of the time,” she muttered before she focused on Kylo. “...Would using that bit of information Snoke found out be helpful to the transition?” 

“Ah the exclusionary conversation you all had…” Hux looked between the pair. “So who are your parents?”

“It seems that my father was the son of the late Emperor,” she explained, trying not to fidget. Why, if that was the case, hadn’t they come for her? Were they trying to hide her from the Rebels? From the Order?

Hux mulled the information over. “Something to be announced in time,” he said. “Or it might seem like a coup. This…” he motioned the room around them. “I’m sure we can pull enough to make it appear like we arrived too late for a tragic attempt by the Resistance…”

Rey considered that before she gave a nod of her head. They could make that work. And if her name would help later they could use it. It would be best not to play all their cards at once. “We’ll follow your plan to swing this the way we need it.”

“It might give the people too much hope…” Ren warned.

The ginger looked at him. “Then I suggest you find your mother and make that problem disappear. Quietly. We don’t need another martyr…” 

The _Supremacy_ was a large ship, one of the largest in the fleet. Far too big an asset to destroy. He also knew who was at the helm of it in command, and where their murderous ascent would begin. 

“We have a few key players to eliminate here to even consider selling a good story.”

Although Ren had no qualms shedding blood, it wasn’t personal the way it seemed to be for the general. 

“I suppose you’ll require some choking support…” 

It was hard not to be sardonic. Even if he tried to stay away, he could see through the man, read his desires. Though Hux was good as to keeping the reasons private, that thirst for death always pulled Ren in at every turn.

Rey almost snorted but she nodded her head. “...I’m following both of you on this. You know the Order better than I do,” honestly they knew most of the galaxy better than she did but maybe now she’d have a chance to change that. “We’ll do what we need to in order to secure our power base.”

“We need to get control of the bridge,” Hux looked between his partners. Without it, it would be over before it even began. From there they would need a broadcast. A unifying message with some minor restructuring to ease any unrest.

"It sounds like you might have a plan," Rey murmured. At least she hoped he did. 

Ren wiped the cut on his cheek before drawing closer. “Of course he does, he’s considered similar scenarios,” it was partially accusing, and yet, it obviously had its perks to think that far ahead.

“You can pout later, Ren,” he shrugged, leading them out of the throne room and pausing at the door. “Might want to get some guards to keep this room off limits for a few hours…” 

Ren nodded. He could do that.

“Him having a plan is keeping us from having to fight an entire ship’s worth of First Order pilots, soldiers, guards, and officers,” she reminded Kylo as she followed after Hux. 

Letting her own senses stretch out again, she refocused. If she had to, she could use the Force again to influence others or to push. Though with a feeling of power settling at her fingertips she knew what else she could do if provoked. 

“Which officials are we on the watch for, General Hux?”

“Captain Yago should be accommodating, but Allegiant General Pryde is on board which becomes...problematic.” 

When the pair had been so odd back on the _Finalizer_ , Hux had looked into who might be aboard the ship often referred to as Snoke’s Boudoir. It seemed the _Steadfast_ had docked for maintenance. 

“He’s a decorated Imperial Officer…”

Hux turned to look at Ren. “And if you think he won’t try to unseat us, you’re a fool.” 

He wouldn’t get into his past, into the inner workings of Commandant Hux and his merry band of nerf herders. 

She knew that name. Pryde. It was a name she had heard in Hux’s mind. The dream that he had came back to her mind and she frowned slightly. “...And how do you advise we take care of the Allegiant General without arousing further suspicion about our activities?” 

“Send his ship out for glory, have it shot down because obviously it’s been compromised, and accept the casualty,” he said simply. “Wouldn’t be unheard of.” He’d seen what damage the likes of Dameron could do to a star destroyer. It would be suspicious if there hadn’t been more damage then merely Snoke and his guards.

“...Using his docked ship to explain what happened...that clearly members of his crew were responsible and we couldn’t risk further spread of Resistance agents,” she mused aloud. It was a good plan...provided the Allegiant General didn’t attempt to talk to the Supreme Leader again before leaving. 

Hux smiled appreciatively at Rey. “He doesn’t like me, and no one would dare question a direct order from Snoke’s pet,” he looked at Ren. “Can you handle getting Pryde out of here while I work on Yago with Rey?” He tried not to be as condescending as usual, but then Ren had been both snide and quiet.

Kylo Ren nodded. “Consider it done,” he bit into the words. He’d actually liked Enric, but he had worked too hard to get the First Order as it was to give it all up over what had been a good working relationship. It wasn’t personal, merely business as usual. Even Enric would likely have done the same in his position.

Rey strode back to Kylo and pressed a kiss to his jaw. It was a silent thank you, for keeping her alive and making sure she wasn’t killed by Snoke. And for agreeing to this further arrangement. Her gloved fingers brushed his before she turned back to join the general, her expression schooled once again like it had been back on Canto Bight.

Hux watched the tender exchange, remaining silent until she was back at his side. “This ship is the size of a city, we best find some transport if we ever want to make it to the bridge,” he said leading onward. Snoke hadn’t wanted his throne near the bridge in case of such a situation.

Well, that made sense. Would they end up on this ship instead of on the _Finalizer_ once this was said and done? She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. But they moved onto the lift and she stretched out her senses. The hum of mechanical parts was everywhere….but she found it. 

“Two hallways down once we get off the lift. There’s a transport that should carry us swiftly enough through the rest of the ship,” she explained before opening her eyes to look back at the general. 

He nodded. “Good work,” he praised, following the instructions she gave. “I doubt I need to explain we need to present a business as usual front a little longer,” he added, once the lift closed its doors giving them some privacy.

Walking with him, easily keeping pace, she nodded her head. “I can manage that, General Hux.” Though his title was going to change soon wasn’t it? _Her_ title was going to change soon too…it was strange to think about. 

“Good,” he nodded, adjusting his coat over his arm as the doors opened. He followed Rey’s lead and finally saw the transport in question. “Finally,” he called to the stormtrooper in the driver seat. “Honestly, I thought none of you were working with how hard it was to even find one of you let alone transport,” he chided. “Get me to the bridge,” he demanded.

Taking a seat next to the general, she sat up straight and stayed silent. As far as everyone knew, she was simply his guard and apprentice to Kylo Ren. Unless she had something to say or contribute...business as usual. 

After blundered apologies, they were on their way, Hux avoiding any form of conversation.

It took some time, but eventually, they made it on the bridge where Hux sneered as he was offered more pitiful apologies from the trooper. Ignoring the man, he made his way on the bridge. It was different from his own. Here, the windows gave a full view of their surroundings, leaving no blind spots. 

“General Hux,” the Captain greeted with a stern nod. “I didn’t expect a visit.”

“Sadly not here on pleasure. Commander Ren is still with the Supreme Leader. There was an insurgence attempt, Rebel scum.”

Rey stayed a step or two behind the general, her hands resting at her sides as if she were prepared to draw her saber at a moment’s notice. It wasn’t her place to comment on their security, but she glanced around the bridge. 

The way she looked at them, it was as if she were searching for any scrap of betrayal or Resistance thinking in the minds of those on the bridge. But she didn’t go digging through their minds, just made it seem like she was. 

Yago seemed taken aback. “I’ll put the ship on lock down,” he assured, turning to his second to begin the process. It took only a few moments for doors to begin closing and all stations going to work. From one of the wings, he saw the _Steadfast_ emerging. “Does that ship have proper clearance?” He demanded. “I’d hate to see the Supreme Leader’s reaction if Rebels escaped under your watch…”

It wasn’t much longer than Hux could hear the Commander through comms making it clear the ship in question was harboring fugitives. With it news of the Supreme Leader’s demise coming in. 

“You heard the commander, fire at will,” he told the Captain. He had to hope the man knew better, that he would fall in line knowing he and Ren were Snokes second and third. 

“Of course, General Hux. Fire when ready,” he turned to the officer in question. 

“Yes, Captain,” came several voices. 

Rey had been worried she would have had to use her abilities to get them to fall into line, but it seemed that both of them knew what they were doing. 

Watching through the large windows, she eased slightly into a soldier’s at ease, her hands behind her back as she watched. She was the perfect model of a guard waiting to be told what to do, even if she didn’t listen nearly that well. 

Standing tall, Hux watched as the ship came to life. Numbers and distances were shouted as all eyes remained on the _Steadfast_. He’d always wanted to pull the trigger on Pryde, but this, this would have to satisfy his need for vengeance. 

Soon enough the weapons were hot, and a series of blasts shot forward. Attempts to hail were ignored as the next sequence went through the shield, giving way to the final blow. A singular shot that tore through the hull. After the explosion, the ship tore in pieces. A few shuttles had made it off, but there were already ships sent to finish every last one off. There was no quarter or mercy for the rebellion.

“I want an entire sweep of the _Supremacy_. Anyone who so much as spoke three words to a rebel should be interrogated. The Commander and I will take the available quarters reserved for such situations, though we’ll need a meeting room and lists of all personnel of note.”

Yago nodded, but seemed to have trouble keeping up. He was obviously shaken by the situation, by having shot out one of their own.

“Am I clear?”

“Crystal.”

With a mere look, the deck was back in gear, information moving between stations.

Rey continued to gaze into the black for a moment before she gave her attention back to the general. “Orders, sir?” She asked. It would be odd if they stayed here the entire time just watching over the others. The next steps of his plans needed to be carried out. She trusted him for that. 

“I want you to personally oversee security for Ren and myself. I trust you’ll find us a place to properly convene…” he drawled. The next few hours would be critical. 

“Yes, sir,” she assured simply, only moving far enough away from the general to start organizing a meeting room for the three of them. There were spare rooms for dignitaries on the _Supremacy_ and that would likely be where they were sent, but she would get guards outside of where they could meet once the ship was “swept” for more Resistance scum.


End file.
